Duelist's Open Destiny
by Lux-Nero
Summary: A true duelist left on the steps of an academy of an ancient art. Training in the wilderness, he heads to the Pacific Duelist academy to find another life. What new challenges will face him? Who will he meet? Chapter 1 and 2 replaced!
1. Chapter 1: Ninja Extraodinaire

Vyser D: Okay, I am only doing this once, so listen and listen well

**HA! Did you really think I meant that little announcement was real? Nope! I was making you all think that so I could get a break to rewrite the chapters and fix the storyline to make it much better.**

**Yep! As a little celebration of my success, I'm going to rewrite a majority of the chapters so that the duels are better, and make more sense!**

**So, after I say that I don't own Yugioh GX, we can get this going right now!**

…**oh wait…**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Many people play the game Duel Monsters. However, their reasons all are different…

_Fame…_

_Fortune… _

_Love..._

_Recognition…_

_Respect…_

_Sometimes people forget the true meaning of the game. I am not talking about the strategy or the rare cards worth money._

_Some people even say that destiny is why they duel, or that their families thrive by dueling._

_Me? I just enjoy the game, not caring about the outcome even though I'm just a new duelist on the streets.. _

_After years of solitude and training of ancient ways almost lost to this world, I finally reach a place with people with the same interest that I do. It was not until a couple of years ago that I received my first cards. I am finally stepping out into the light. _

_I do not know what will happen, but I learned this from my master…our destinies are not written in stone nor are they etched into the stars._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Duelist's Open Destiny**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1: Enter Garu Honzou!**

**Ninja Extraordinaire!**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**13 Years Earlier…**_

The warm breeze flew through the forest, caressing the large leaves and crashing up against the walls of the ancient Japanese castle, hidden from the rest of the world…

In the halls of the castle, with only the echoing breeze in the background, several people of different ethnicities and ages meditated. Only one person didn't meditate, a young dark haired woman cradling a small girl in her arms, walking past the mediating people.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Someone answer the damn door!"

With a sweatdrop, the young woman walked towards the door, immediately opening when she stood in front of it…to find a small, brown haired child crying in a small basket left on the steps of the ancient building.

Since it looked like no one else would, the young woman pulled the crying child into the building. As the woman held the small girl in one of her arms, she lifted the blanket to see a small choker resting on the small child's chest. The young woman smiled down at the child as she knelt down to the young child…the warm smile calming the child down.

And as she lifted the choker and read the name sewn into the clothing, the young woman slowly muttered the name etched into it.

"Garu…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Four Years Earlier…**_

Many years passed since that fateful day the child was abandoned on the steps of the ancient ruined castle. Not much changed since then, the older students practicing their skills for the reasons why they came to the castle in the first place, while the younger students watched and learned from their masters and seniors.

However, a particular young man relaxed in a nearby tree, enjoying the warm breeze of the day as well he chewed on the small piece of grass he had in his teeth. With his dark brown hair covering the top of his tanned face and eyes billowing slightly in the wind, as well as the dark red baggy clothes that had fishnet sleeves.

Thanks to the warm breeze, he was snoozing slightly. Howe he managed to keep himself from falling was unknown…

"Garu!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst of noise, the young student fell to the ground face first with a loud thud. "And here you are, of course skipping classes, hiding out in your favorite tree."

Spitting out his piece of straw and dirt that got in his mouth, the young man Garu stood up rubbing his sore face slightly. "Only one person could get me by surprise…what is it Yae?"

Garu turned his eyes to Yae, taking in her light blue ninja attire and long black hair that blew slightly in the wind. However, his eyes were drawn to her hands, holding a small package that was wrapped up in light brown paper. "Master Yoh asked me to find you and give you this, he said not to address your mail to him."

"Yeah, when exactly did I get mail here?" Yae tossed Garu the small package she held in her hands, and with a little trouble, Garu managed to tighten his grip on the box. "What the heck is it?"

"Why are you asking me? Anyway, Master Yoh says after you see what's in the package, you're supposed to get back to training, or he'll come after you," Yae warned before walking off back to the training grounds.

"Like I'm scared of that old man," Shrugging off the warning, Garu hastily opened his package to find multiple brown backed cards and a small note. After looking at the cards, Garu lifted the note and read it to himself.

'_Garu Honzou,_

_These cards are yours, treat them with respect like you would your family. Play these cards right and you might find your destiny. These cards are known everywhere as Duel monster cards. I have included a rulebook._

_From, you don't need to know.'_

"_Okay, chalk this up on the weird chart,_" Garu as he looked through the rulebook, from reading the rules his eyes soon became like dizzy marks. "_Dang this stuff is confusing! What the hell is a life point?"_

"Garu Honzou! Where are you?!"

Garu's eyes widened at the call of his name, he shuddered in fear because he knew who was calling him. "Coming Master Yoh, I'll be there in a minute!"

With a great boost of agility, Garu ran off to his training grounds pocketing the cards and duel monster's rulebook.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Present Day, mid-afternoon…**_

"So…that's your proposal…"

"Yes. It took a while, but I may have actually found him…"

"…but, sending him there? Wouldn't it be easier to..."

"I know what you're going to say, but, with what I've done before, well, I don't deserve to see him. Besides, if he goes there, he can at least…well…"

"Say no more. I understand. I'll get him on it later…"

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the ancient Japanese Castle…

…many of the senior students began to return to the castle from their rookie jobs. Depending on their rank, the students were sent to different places to fulfill the conditions of the job. Some were sent to the city, others to different parts of the country and sometimes to the different continents (hence why all the students were provided with a passport, even the newer students).

From the side of the room that was lined with ancient statues of samurai, Garu and Yae watched their fellow peers enter the academy, waiting for a specific peer to enter the building. "Damn it, where's Takashi?" Garu growled tapping his foot on the ground a few times. "It's only a night's walk to the city."

Yae sighed at her friend's behavior…even though it was typical for Garu to be impatient. "Relax… Takashi will get here soon, he usually does. Believe me, I want the stuff I asked for like you do."

Just before Garu was about to reply to his friend's statement, an older teen with bushy gray hair wearing a black and gray baggy clothes walked up to the arguing teens, a bag slung over his shoulder. "Nice seeing you guys."

"Hey! You're late Takashi!" Garu and Yae shouted as Takashi scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way back," Takashi chuckled as he raised a bag in front of him. "But I still managed to get what you wanted."

Takashi reached into the bag he held, and then pulled out a beautiful dress handing it to Yae. "Here are some of the more recent clothes you asked for Yae."

"It was worth the wait," Yae replied as she walked off hugging the dress.

Garu starred at Takashi waiting for his stuff. Takashi just blinked a couple times. "So what are you waiting for?"

"What! Where's my hair dye?" Garu roared making Takashi laugh loudly.

With a quick pull out of the bag, Takashi produced the blue hair dye that Garu asked for. "Sorry, just couldn't help it. You just better not put that hair dye in the shampoo bottles again."

"Nope, this time it's for me!" Garu stated pocketing the bottle with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"…I can see your crossed fingers Garu," Takashi sighed remembering the last time Garu pulled the practical joke…he still didn't grow all of his hair back to have his long hair tail.

"Um…no?" Garu retorted.

"_Forgot, he's not the sharpest kunai in the pouch,_" Takashi thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Hey! Garu!"

"Hmm?" Takashi and Garu stated turning towards the side to see Yae walking up to them.

And as soon as Yae was standing in front of the two peers, Garu tilted his head to the side, blinking at Yae. "Oh, hey Yae, you already throw that dress in the closet already?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yae growled narrowing her eyes at Garu.

"Uh…well…" Garu stuttered, now realizing that he just walked into a trap to get another bruise added to his head courtesy of Yae's fist.

"Yae, as much as I would like to see Garu having a concussion," Takashi intervened walking in between the two. "…you were saying?"

"Right…Garu…" Yae sighed rubbing the back of her head. "I ran into Master Yoh, and well…he wants to see you Garu…immediately."

"Crap…" Garu moaned lowering his head in pain. "Did the old man find out about the frogs?"

"What frogs?" Yae asked blinking a few times turning to Takashi who was as much in the dark as the young girl.

"Uh, never mind…" Garu whistled slowly sliding away from his two peers trying not to look guilty for one of the many pranks he was known to pull.

A few minutes later…

Although his old master was kind at most times, when Garu talked with him it was like Master Yoh had it out for him. Maybe because he pulled the multiple pranks on the students, and there was the one time when Garu accidentally tripped a prank on Master Yoh himself.

…nah, that couldn't have been it…

However, if Garu was to ever get out of this ninja academy and see the world, he had to muster his courage and confront Master Yoh. Therefore, before the evening sun disappeared over the horizon, Garu meet with his silver haired teacher with a face of wisdom. "What ya need old man?"

With a loud groan of annoyance, Yoh shook his head at Garu's disrespect. "How many times have I told you to call me Sensei or Master Yoh? I hate being called an old man…"

"Well, when you stop being an old man, I'll stop calling you that," Garu chuckled crossing his arms slightly.

"And here I thought I had a mission you might like to try," Yoh growled turning his head to the side slightly. "But I think that…"

"WHAT!? You've got a mission for me?!" Garu shouted with starry eyes before he leapt in front of Master Yoh's desk. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?!"

"How quickly the winds shift," Yoh sighed slapping his forehead. "You willing to show me some respect?"

"Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?!" Garu continued yelping with the starry eyes.

"Oh for the love of…it's like talking to a flea…" Yoh moaned slapping his forehead with a loud smack. "Look, your mission is simple…you are to infiltrate an academy that goes by the name of the Pacific Duelist Academy, blend with the students and…"

"That just sounds boring," Garu sighed lowering his head, all of his excitement disappearing into the wind.

"Will you let me finish you runt?!" Yoh shouted slamming his fist into Garu's head, making the young man grab his hair. "In addition, you've got one more aspect to the mission…"

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Garu asked rolling his eyes as he rubbed the top of his head.

"That will be made apparent when you arrive there…" Yoh replied crossing his arms with his eyes closed. "However, I need you to promise me three things."

"For the last time, I'm not going to tell anyone about those magazines," Garu growled.

"Not that! First, you need to remember that you will always have a home here," Master Yoh stated shifting his open eyes towards the corner of the room. "Second, never give into the pressures. And third, remember that destiny is something we make for ourselves, not for someone else to make for us."

Garu knelt down and bowed his head to his master. "That sounds like a corny speech from a manga…"

"Shut up and get going!" Yoh shouted making Garu jump to his feet. "Unless you get going, I'll personally kick you out of here and make sure you'll never be able to eat solid foods without a straw!"

"Urk! R-Right!"

"And don't forget those cards that you're usually daydreaming at!" Master Yoh shouted as Garu ran out of the room, then after the door slammed behind his former student, Yoh turned his head.

"RIGHT SIR!"

And with a nod, Yoh opened his eyes towards the wall. "Yae and Takashi…you two can come out now."

From behind a cloak that resembled the color of the walls, Yae and Takashi walked in front of Master Yoh with Yae rubbing the side of her head. "So what gave it away Master Yoh? Takashi's breathing?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who complained about the small elbow room," Takashi countered only to get an elbow into his ribs. "Dang it!"

"Enough you two…" Master Yoh said causing Yae and Takashi to straighten up.

"Sorry, Master Yoh!" Yae and Takashi apologized at the same time.

"Now then, I'd like you two to follow Garu, make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Master Yoh requested as Yae and Takashi jaw dropped at their master's request. "I made a promise to the woman who found him that I'd watch him…that's kinda a regret of mine… and that was her last wish."

"You mean…" Yae was about to ask, before Master Yoh raised a hand to his other student.

"Enough, now will you two do this for me?" Yoh asked as Yae and Takashi bowed.

"Hey, it'll be fun to see the world outside the temple," Yae stated as Takashi reached into his pocket. "But…where exactly is Garu heading?"

"To that Pacific Duelist academy," Takashi stated as he pulled out two decks of duel monster cards. "So if we're going to follow him, we'll have to join up."

"I wish you luck and remember what I said to Garu it also applies to you two," Master Yoh stated before Yae and Takashi bowed to their master.

Takashi handed Yae one of the decks as the two walked out. "So, what's with the cards?"

"We'll need them to enter the academy, Garu kind of got me interested when he asked me for some of the packs," Takashi admitted as he opened the door for Yae. "I'll tell you how the game works while we dye our hair."

"What? I need to dye my hair?" Yae cried disappearing behind the door followed by Takashi.

Master Yoh just chuckled, three of the students, the prankster, the brains, and the…well he could not really come up with a name for Takashi. "_Those three will be the ones to write a page in history…however, not even I can see how it will be possible._"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The morning sun arose over the large city of Domino when Garu arrived over his nightly trip. Being the first time Garu ever being in a city, let alone out of the temple, his mouth was opened wide at the sight of the skyscrapers. "Amazing! Though the air is a little stinky…but everything is amazing! I didn't even know that there were temples that could pierce the sky!"

Walking through the crowded streets, Garu received multiple looks from the people. Maybe it was the fact he was still wearing his red attire, or maybe it was his newly dyed blue hair. Either one, he was too busy to notice.

He did not even care.

The only thing on Garu's mind was where the academy was located so that he wouldn't face Yoh's wrath.

After the long walk from the busy sidewalk, Garu accidentally walked into the park where a few people were gathered, and thanks to the small file that Yoh gave him the boring details about his mission, so he had to find the Pacific Duel Academy…or the location for the entrance exams. "Excuse me…can you tell me where I could find the Pacific Duel academy entrance area?"

"Step off you blue haired freak."

Moving onto the next person. "Suppose you could tell me where the entrance exams for the Pacific Duel Academy are being held?"

"HELP! POLICE!"

After some running from the 'weird' people dressed in black and waving some black sticks in their hands, Garu found himself in a park like area…walking up to two more teens. One was a short guy wearing a blue trench coat with his spiky white hair blowing the air. The other was a girl with platinum hair. She was a couple of inches taller than the person she was with wearing black and red clothes was. "I hate to bother you…you wouldn't happen to know where the Pacific Duel Academy entrance area is?"

The girl turned towards Garu with a smile. "You're in luck; I and my older brother are heading over there right now. He's already a student there, and I'm applying."

With a weird smile, Garu just realized something before he replied. "Hey, you said older brother…but this guy is smaller than you. So shouldn't it be the other way?"

The little guy just clenched his fists before he turned toward Garu. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT STACK WHO CAN EASILY BE CRUSHED BY YOUR FOOT? YA BLUE HAIRED POORLY DRESSED FREAK!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING POORLY DRESSED? YOU WHITE HAIRED SHRIMP!" Garu yelled before the girl stepped between the two separating both of them with her arms.

"Now that's enough! If we don't hurry we'll miss the exam sign up!" the girl shouted calming Garu and the short white haired freak down.

"Sorry," Garu and the shrimpy guy sighed at the same time following Ami.

From twenty feet away a sandy blond haired Yae and a red haired Takashi, both wearing different clothes watched the entire thing. Yae however seemed to be angry at something. "_Well that was quick!"_

"Jealous are we?" Takashi asked as Yae scoffed to the side and began to follow Garu and the two siblings.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yae asked as Takashi shrugged it off and began to follow his peer.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Academy Entrance area was amazingly big, at least to Garu it was. Many teens around his age were standing around wearing red or yellow blazers. Some were even wearing the same blue trench coat that the shorty was wearing. "And here we are."

The shorty turned towards his sister. "Ami, I'll be with the others inside…good luck on your exam and duel."

"Thanks onee-chan! I'll try my hardest!" the platinum haired girl Ami said hugging the shorty before he walked into the building.

Before Ami continued towards the building, she turned towards Garu with a smile on her face. "Oh…we never got properly introduced. My name is Ami Sonryu!" Ami took Garu's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Yeah…and I guess you could call me…" Garu started slowly releasing

"Garu Honzou, right?" Ami interrupted, as Garu looked confused.

"How'd you know that?"

Ami pointed towards Garu's choker, Garu tried to see what she was looking at. "It's sowed into your choker."

Garu blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess I kind of forgot."

"Well, you better sign up before they stop taking applicants," Ami said before she ran towards the doors. Garu shook his head before he jogged to the doors unaware of the two extra shadows that he had following him into the building.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Garu eyed the test he just received from the weird professor wearing a red uniform with short blonde hair. His name was Fortune or Fotune or something like that. "Remember you have two hours to complete the test."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Garu sighed as he took his seat next to a weird duelist with a weird eye patch covering his right eye. It also held up his wild red hair. He was certain that the weird duelist had a wolf or dog in his shirt. Or some animal.

"_Okay…so maybe these people aren't like me,_" Garu thought as he picked up the pencil and looked on the test. "_Now to get this done, with my experience from reading those catalogs Yoh sent with me, I'll pass this test with flying colors._"

Garu quickly scanned the first question with a raised eyebrow. "_Okay…what the heck is an Ojama?"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

An hour and fifty-nine minutes later, Garu was writing various facts that he learned from the few catalogs that Takashi brought him. "_This test is rigged I tell ya! Who in their right mind has heard of a Joey Wheeler guy before?_"

A loud buzzing sound filled the air making Garu throw his pencil into the air getting the guy in front of him. The professor who handed Garu the test stood up and coughed. "Okay applicants, time is up, please put down your pencils and turn your tests in. When you do so, I will hand you a duelist applicant card with your number on it.

"Don't lose it, when your number is called, report to the duel arena that is assigned on the card and turn it to your duel proctor."

Multiple applicants returned the tests to the professor who in turn handed them a silver card. When the professor reached Garu, he was still writing on the test. The professor tapped Garu on the shoulder and snapped the test from Garu. "I'm sorry mister…Garu, but I'm required to take this test. Here is your applicant card; you are number 77. Now hurry to the stadium."

"Aw man, I barely finished," Garu sighed taking the card and walked from his seat.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Now, Queen's Knight (1500/1600)! King's Knight (1600/1400)! And Jack's Knight (1900/1000)! Attack him directly!"

A large explosion filled the air that caused Garu to run towards the stadium. At the top of the seats was a second level that had some of the teens already wearing red, yellow or blue. Garu ran to the top of the bars of the fourth arena to see Ami call back three knights from slashing a muscular male teacher with black and purple hair (obviously dyed) wearing a yellow jacket.

"Congratulations young lady! You exceeded all expectations! You truly are as good as your brother!" the professor stated as the three knights disappeared.

Ami bowed to the professor. "Thank you Professor VanSickle."

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Sparks!" Sparks suggested as he watched Ami walked away.

"What was up with those weird knights?" Garu asked to no one in particular.

"You act as though you never saw a duel before," Garu turned around to see the same eye patched guy only this time he had a wolf cub on his shoulder wearing a bandana around its neck.

"Okay…and people say I'm weird," Garu stated as the eye patched guy laughed, and it seemed the wolf cub laughed as well.

"Dressing like a ninja with blue hair…I guess we are equally weird," laughed the eye-patched guy as he threw his head back slightly, before lifting his hand up. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my name is Zeff Bates, and meet my wolven brother Rox."

Garu shook Zeff's hand with a raised eyebrow. "Man, I must be away from the times. People have weird family here."

"He's not my real brother, but I treat him like it," Zeff replied scratching the top of Rox's head, did this blue haired guy really think that he was related to a wolf? "Didn't catch your name though."

"Apparently according to my choker, the name's Garu Honzou!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"What do you think of the duelists so far Fortanu?" Sparks asked as he returned to the professor stands.

The same professor that handed to Garu turned towards Sparks and sighed lowering his head dramatically. "I can see that we're getting plenty of promising up and comers. However, none compared to the duelists we got last year. Anyway, who's next?"

Sparks looked at the clipboard and spotted the next number. "Number 77…Garu Honzou. Who's going to duel him and what exam deck should he or she use?"

"I'll duel him," Sparks and Fortanu turned towards the source of the voice. Standing from his seat, a young man with dark blue hair stood up. His white bandana covered the top of his head, wearing an armored version of the blue trench coat connected to a weird blade like contraption that hummed to life with a few glowing blue and yellow lights.

"Satoshi? Why?" Sparks asked as Satoshi lifted a deck into his duel disk.

"I'm new and bored, so why not?" The white bandana wearing, Satoshi, replied as he began to walk away adjusting the weird device on his trench coat.

Fortanu and Sparks watch their newest co-professor walk away, that is when Fortanu made a discovery. "He didn't take any of the exam decks."

"I hope that Garu does better in his duel rather than his exam," Sparks stated looking at the barely passed exam. "For the question, 'name the signature monster of Joey Wheeler,' he put Kuriboh."

Fortanu raised an eyebrow at the discovery. "What the heck? Where is this kid from?"

**/ -- -- -- / -- - -- -/**

"Applicant number 77, please report to dueling arena 3. I repeat, applicant number 77 please report to dueling arena 3."

Garu looked at his card and smiled. Finally, it is his time to shine. "I guess that's me…hey Zeff, you know where Dueling arena 3 is?"

Zeff just chuckled, as did Rox, with Garu confused Zeff pointed towards the arena that was behind Garu. "You're standing in front of it."

"Oh thanks," Garu replied as he ran over to the side and jumped over the wall.

Zeff ran to the edge. "What are you crazy?" Zeff watched as Garu landed softly on the duel arena. "What in the world is with that guy?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hey there Ami, your duel was amazing," a girl in a yellow uniform with long red hair congratulated as Ami walked towards a number of uniformed duelists.

"I'll say, it was better than your shrimpy brother," chuckled a guy in a yellow uniform. His hair was gelled to look many lightning bolts; he even had a tattoo on the left side of his face that resembled a lightning bolt as well. However, before he could continue a gloved fist decked him right in the eye. "I can see that you're here as well my former roommate, say, you mind joining my little club? I've already got a few members…"

"Nah…" The shrimpy guy growled removing his fist from his friend's now blackened eye and turned to watch some of the duels. His eyes spotted Garu landing on the dueling arena. "Hey it's that ninja blue haired freak."

"Onee-chan! His name is Garu!" Ami shouted scaring her little older brother.

"Seems your little sister has a crush Cain," the red haired girl giggled as Ami turned red.

"It's nothing like that Kazica!" Ami defended as Professor Satoshi walked onto the duel arena that Garu jumped onto.

"Looks like the new professor's up against Ami's crush," the lightning haired guy stated, before the white haired guy slugged him in the face once more again. "What was that one for Cain?"

"Needed to release some stress," Cain answered cracking his sore left fist.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So you're Garu Honzou," Satoshi said catching the attention of Garu.

Garu bowed his head in honor for his first opponent ever in this card game. "That's what my choker says."

"I am professor Satoshi Hikari, the duel proctor for your entrance exam," Satoshi introduced activated his duel vest. Garu looked at his opponent with a confused look in his eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to get your duel disk out?"

After blinking a couple times, Garu finally bit the bullet. "What's a duel disk?"

A few seconds passed before everyone in the stadium anime dropped to the ground (all except two equally confused applicants). Satoshi stood up dusting himself looking at the confused Garu. "_How could a duelist not hear of a duel disk?_"

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Garu asked as Satoshi snapped his fingers and a girl in a red uniform walked from same doors that Professor Satoshi used to enter the duel arena with a battle city duel disk in her hands. She quickly handed it to Professor Satoshi before running back.

"You can borrow this duel disk for our duel," Satoshi stated sliding the duel disk towards Garu.

Garu immediately took the duel disk and held it up, still confused as to what this device was for. "Okay…now what?"

Slapping his forehead, Satoshi sighed loudly. "You slide the duel disk on your left arm and snap your deck under the life point counter."

Nodding his head, Garu immediately did what the professor said to do. Just as the duel disk hummed to life, Professor Satoshi's did the same. "Now then… let's duel!" (SLP: 4000)

Garu nodded as he drew his opening hand. "_My first real duel…and mission…I kinda wonder what the point of these 'duel disks' is?_" (GLP: 4000)

"Now then, as to the rules of the enrollment, you are allowed to select who goes first," Satoshi stated as Garu thought for a minute.

Drawing his sixth card from the deck slot of his duel disk, Garu answered with his actions. "I guess I'll summon a monster on the defensive…and place a card face down."

As the two card backs appeared before Garu, he was slightly taken back with the appearance of them. "_Well, that's weird._"

Satoshi put his hand to his chest and the card shot out of his duel vest. "_Standard openings for a rookie. Let's see, more than likely that face down card is something to block my attack. Either that monster has a high defense, or a good effect. I think this ought to do the trick._"

"For this move, I'll start off nice and easy, I summon Black Stego in attack mode!"

A circle of light appeared before Satoshi, and before Garu could ask what was going on, a large dark scaled stegosaurus appeared slightly in the air above the circle of light before crashing on the ground. With a snap of its spiked tail, the dinosaur roared loudly into the air (1200/2000). "So do you wish to chai…what the heck?"

Gazing at his opponent's expression, which was pure fear, Satoshi groaned at Garu's screams as the duelist fell to the ground. "AAH! A MONSTER!"

"'_Where'd they find his Back-Watered Duelist?'_ It's not a monster, it's a hologram," Satoshi growled as Garu scratched his cheek with a dulled look on his face as he stood up.

"A hol-o-gram? ...Is that edible?" Garu asked causing everyone in the stadium to sweat drop and fall face first to the ground.

Ignoring the ignorance of his opponent to stand erect, Satoshi raised another card from his hand and slid it into his duel vest. "NO! Now to continue my turn, I'll activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! This card blows away one spell or trap card on the field! Like the one on your field!"

All of a sudden, a powerful windstorm swept the field, making Garu throw his arms to cover his face as his face down Ninjitsu Art of Decoy was scattered into the wind. "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

"…uh, I activated the spell card," Satoshi stated blinking a few times in confusion, only to shake the confusion away from his head. "A-Anyway…Black Stego! Attack that face down monster!"

Stomping forward, the large dark scaled stego slammed tail into the face down monster card, sending the card flying into the air, transforming it into a blue clothed ninja donning several Japanese-styled weapons on its armor (300/300). However, the force of the monster's tail shattered the ninja into several pixels that erupted over the field. "Whoa! Does that usually happen?"

"…where are you from kid?" Satoshi asked fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Black Stego. "Never mind…I'm ending my turn…"

"Alright…let's try this again," Garu stated snapping a card from his deck. "…although…maybe this will work. I summon Strike Ninja!"

From the top of the large ceiling a dark clothed ninja dropped down, landing softly on the ground before Garu. His red scarf billowing in the wind as the ninja lifted up two kunai, one in each hand (1700/1200). "Awesome! My monsters appear too! Okay…since my ninja's attack points are higher than your monster's, I might just get ahead! So attack!"

'_Is he serious?'_ Satoshi thought as the Strike Ninja leapt into the air, throwing both of the kunai in his hands towards the dinosaur. "I activate the effect of my Black Stego! When attacked, he switches to defense mode!"

"Defense mode?" Garu questioned before the large stegosaurus spun around, knocking the two kunai spinning towards Garu. "ACK!"

Jumping slightly, the two kunai flew into the ground where Garu's feet were, making the ninja using duelist breath a slight sigh of relief. "I really don't need acupuncture treatment…" (GLP: 7700)

"…why did you bother to dodge?" Satoshi asked raising an eyebrow as the Strike Ninja landed on the ground once more. "Holograms don't hurt you…"

"Yeah, well…I'm not taking that chance!" Garu snapped waving his arms in the air.

"You're an idiot," Satoshi groaned pulling his next card off of his dueling deck. "And it's my turn! And since you've got no face down monsters, I can storm you without worries!"

"Oh yeah, well you seem to forget that my monster has more attack points than yours," Garu pointed out crossing his arms.

"This is too easy," Satoshi sighed lifting a card up in his fingers, spinning it to reveal another monster card. "And now, I'll activate another monster effect! I special summon Gilasaurus!"

A loud roar echoed through the air, allowing a large brown raptor to rush on the field, snarling as it stood next to the Black Stego (1400/400).

"Um…Special summon?" Garu questioned blinking a few times.

"Okay, now I'm wondering how you survived the written exam without your head exploding," Satoshi chuckled slapping his forehead. "Anyway, thanks to my Gilasaurus's effect, you are now permitted to special summon one monster from your graveyard…"

"Alright…so, where's the graveyard?" Garu asked looking through all over the duel disk.

"Oh for the love of…" Satoshi groaned lowering his head, before snapping up immediately. "It's right under the life point counter, next to the center of the disk!"

"Oh, I see it," Garu replied reaching it into his graveyard. "Then I guess I'll bring back Armed Ninja!"

In a puff of blue smoke, the weapon holding ninja appeared on the field, raising a lance into the air (300/300).

"Heh…now then, its time for another lesson! I activate a trap card!" Satoshi announced as his face down card flipped up, showing a large dinosaur popping its head over a small field small creatures running around it. "Hunting Instinct activates! Now, since you special summoned a monster, my trap allows me to special summon a dinosaur from my hand!"

"And what do you know? I've got another in my hand! Arise Black Tyranno!"

An extremely large roar echoed through the air, and from behind the large wall an extremely large, black jagged scaled tyrannosaurus rex crashed through the wall, snarling at Garu with saliva dripping from its mouth (2600/1800).

"…uh…nice lizard?" Garu gulped with a large smirk on his face.

"Oh, you shouldn't have called him that," Satoshi snickered as the three large dinosaurs roared loudly into the air, all of them angry at Garu's lizard comment. "Now, I'll switch my Black Stego to attack mode…and now, Black Tyranno! Why not have a little snack with that Strike Ninja!"

"Black Stego, strike down that Armed Ninja!"

"And Gilasaurus! Don't think I'll forget you! You can take chunk out of this Back-Watered Duelist's lift points!"

"…aw crap…" Garu gulped as all three of the dinosaurs charged forward.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As the Black Tyranno chomped down on the Strike Ninja, enjoying the shinobi snack, Cain couldn't help but smirk from the crowds in the top stands. "Heh…looks like he's more bark than bite…"

"That was a bad joke Cain," Kazica sighed shaking her head. "I preferred you when you were more angry…"

"Will you people make up your minds?" Cain barked with a blood vessel appearing on his forehead.

"That's better!" Kazica giggled making Cain blush slightly.

"Hey, remember last year Cain, you didn't really have that easy of a time dealing with your opening duel," the lightning haired young man pointed out. "In fact…you only won cause you had that ticking time bomb in your…"

POW!

"OW!"

"Shut up Rioko," Cain snarled lowering his left hand.

"Still haven't learned your lesson about violence have you brother?" Ami growled appearing behind Cain, cracking her knuckles making the small duelist sweat a little bit. "…please don't…"

WHAM!

"URK!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

And with a quick jump to the side to dodge the snapping jaws of the Gilasaurus, Garu's eyes widened greatly with a cold sweat dripping from his face. "Y-Yikes!" (GLP: 900)

"I thought I told you not to worry about direct attacks," Satoshi sighed shaking his head.

"I don't trust you at all," Garu replied slowly lifting his next card.

"…this is turning more and more into target practice," Satoshi chuckled as Garu looked over his hand.

'_Okay…I've got one monster, three spells and one trap card…and from what I've seen…_' Garu thought to himself pulling a card from his hand with his fingers like Satoshi. "Alright…I'll start off by summoning Kitsune Ninja!"

In a cloud of red and yellow smoke, another ninja leapt from the cloud, landing in front of Garu, spinning a large golden staff that resembled that of a pipe with several fox designs on it. And with this ninja's blue hair exposed from his red ninja suit with yellow trim with fox designs on the fabric.

And spinning the staff in his right hand, the Kitsune Ninja snapped his foot to the ground, to strike a dramatic pose (1400/900).

"Hmm…how quickly we forget," Satoshi sighed wagging his finger at Garu. "That monster can't destroy my Black Tyranno, and even if you attacked my Black Stego, it'll just switch to defense mode. Plus, should you attack my Gilasaurus, it'll just be a draw and then I'll be able to…"

"Man! Do people get long winded when they get older?" Garu interrupted making Satoshi blink a few times in confusion.

"Wha-what?" Satoshi stuttered at the insult.

"Yeesh, don't start lecturing me when I'm still not even a student!" Garu shouted lifting one of the cards up from his hand, allowing the Kitsune Ninja to perform several hand signs, his hands almost a blur. "And so, I'll activate the spell card, Riryoku! And if I'm right, it'll take half of the attack of your big, old black lizard, and add it to my Kitsune Ninja!"

"What!?" Satoshi shouted taking a step back as the Black Tyranno fell to the ground, its body unable to support the dinosaur's weight (2600/1800 – 1300/0).

"And now, Kitsune Ninja!" Garu announced as the pipe wielding ninja (1400/900 + 1300/0) leapt into the air, spinning into a red and blue blur. "Crack down on that overgrown lizard!"

With the spinning ninja leaping over the black dinosaur, the shinobi slammed the pipe into the top of the Black Tyranno's head, with a sickening crack that made the dinosaur shatter into pixels. (SLP: 2600)

"Heh! How do ya like me now?" Garu asked as the Kitsune Ninja jumped back to his field.

"Hmm…nothing more than a cheap trick…" Satoshi scoffed to the side adjusting his bandana. "Parlor tricks may help once in a while, but, they're not enough to win a duel…"

"Then allow me to set a card face down," Garu replied as the card appeared behind his Kitsune Ninja. "And we'll see how this will work…"

"Then let the target practice continue!" Satoshi announced snapping off his next card, only to hold it up. "And I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two more cards from my deck!"

Fanning the next two cards from the top of the deck, Satoshi merely moved his towards the cards. '_Perfect…'_

Lifting his duel disk up, another slot opened up on Satoshi's duel disk that he slipped one of the cards into the slot. "…and to make this duel turn again, I'll activate the field spell card, Jurassic World!"

"What?" Garu questioned as the ground began to rumble loudly under his feet.

Suddenly, the entire arena immediately began to crumble, forming into an ancient tropical forest with a large volcano smoking behind Satoshi. "Nothing like a change in the scenery…especially since it increase the attack and defense of my Dinos by three points each!"

On their home turf, the Gilasaurus (1400/400 + 300/300) and the Black Stego (1200/2000 + 300/300) both roared loudly thanks to their new strength. Both of the dinosaurs ready to enjoy the newest meal that stood in front of Garu. "And now…Black Stego! Clear the path to this Back-Watered duelist's life points!"

Charging forward, the Kitsune Ninja (1400/900) immediately raised his staff up in order to block the powerful dinosaur's tail, making the warrior slowly couch down…

…however, the shinobi simply pushed the dinosaur backwards into the ground, with an amazing display of physical strength. (GLP: 800)

"Huh?" Satoshi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but my Kitsune Ninja can't be destroyed as a result of battle…" Garu pointed out, pointing towards his head.

"Fine by me, Gilasaurus! Attack that Kitsune Ninja!" Satoshi commanded as the raptor charged forward, slamming its tail into the Kitsune Ninja, sending the ninja skidding back into Garu, knocking a few more life points off. (GLP: 500)

"…I was right, it hurts…" Garu stated as the Kitsune Ninja slowly stepped away from the fallen ninja duelist.

"Heh…knock it off kid," Satoshi sighed fanning his cards in front of his face. "You're starting embarrass me, so drop the act that you've never really used a duel disk before…"

"But I'm telling the truth," Garu replied slowly pulling his next card. "I'm technologically impaired."

"In this day and age?" Satoshi retorted shaking his head. "Highly unlikely…"

"Fine," Garu sighed lifting a card up. "It's kinda pain to talk and listen to you…"

"So I activate my trap card! Go! Ninjitsu Art of Defending Kage!"

Garu's face down card immediately flipped up, showing several shadowed versions of the Strike Ninja performing several hand signs, each of them with a different sign. Once again, the Kitsune began to several hand signs, all of them resembling the ones on the trap card. "Now, in order to use this card, I need to select a ninja on the field…and wouldn't ya know it? I've got one right here!"

Then snapping two cards from his deck, Garu immediately lifted the Kitsune Ninja's card up and shuffled them. "Next, I select two spell or trap cards from my deck, and shuffle them along with my ninja. Then I can set them all on the field face down…unfortunately, I can sacrifice any of the cards, and I can't move them to attack mode…"

"Trying to fortify your defenses?" Satoshi asked wagging a finger. "Not bad…but I have to warn you that defending against this deck is a bad idea…"

"Good, then why don't I just get rid of these defenses then?" Garu asked pulling another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card…uh, Thunder Crash? Is that right?"

From above the ancient forest, several bolts of lightning crashed down, eradicating the three face down cards that had appeared on the field. "Hmph…a rookie mistake…now…"

That's when the remaining jolts of electricity surged through the ground at Satoshi's feet, making the duel proctor to take a few steps backwards. "Urk!" (SLP: 1500)

"Well, in return for destroying my monsters," Garu explained crossing his arms while lifting his hands up. "You take three hundred points of damage for each. So that's nine hundred points."

"And here I thought you were nothing more than a backwatered duelist," Satoshi admitted shaking his head. "To think that you can actually perform simple mathematics…"

"Hey, math's not my weakness," Garu retorted as several shuriken appeared in his hands. "I'm just technologically impaired. And to prove that, I've got a little more math! You see, those two cards I chose were two cards known as Fuhma Shuriken…and when sent to the graveyard you lose seven hundred points for each card, and I count two!"

Without another word, Garu snapped all of the shuriken towards Satoshi. At the last second, Satoshi lifted his arms up to protect his face and chest from the stings of the sharp blades on the shuriken. (SLP: 100)

"Heh…been a while since my life points got this low…" Satoshi chuckled slowly uncrossing his arms to look down at his duel disk. '_Even though this is my spare deck…I still can't believe my life points got this low…'_

"And they're going to get lower!" Garu announced fitting a card from his hand into his duel disk. "Now I'll activate the spell card, the Warrior Returning Alive! Now, Kitsune Ninja returns…well, alive…"

Returning in a cloud of red and yellow smoke, the Kitsune Ninja lifted up the staff into the air (1400/900) ready to fight.

"You do realize that you should've put that in defense mode…" Satoshi snickered looking at the very dangerous looking dinosaur in his hand. "Cause I'll just zoom on over your ninja and your life points…"

"You mean if I give you the chance," Garu replied spinning another card from his hand. "I now activate the spell card Shinobi's Kunai! And equip it to my Kitsune Ninja!"

With a smirk, the Kitsune Ninja drew a kunai that had a tag wrapped around the steel end lifting up the weapon towards the two dinosaurs (1400/900 + 600/0).

"Oh no…" Satoshi scoffed blinking a few times.

"Oh yeah…" Garu replied snapping his fingers as the Kitsune Ninja leapt into the air. "And now…strike down the Gilasaurus!"

With a swift throw, the kunai went flying directly into the neck of the raptor like dinosaur, and as the Kitsune Ninja landed on the ground, he began to perform several hand signs until…

BOOM!!

The powerful explosion rocked the transformed duel area, shattering the holograms of the ancient forest and dinosaurs, sending Satoshi to the ground as his life points began to diminish to nothingness. (SLP: 0)

"What the?" Satoshi groaned slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

Garu could not believe it…his first real duel, against a real opponent. As his holograms disappeared, the Kitsune Ninja sent the new duelist a small thumbs up. "…that…was…awesome…"

"Back-Watered Duelist…" Satoshi said walking over to the young Garu. When Garu and Satoshi looked at each other, a tense breeze filled the air. When Satoshi offered his huge hand, Garu just looked at the hand then back at the professor. "…Welcome to the academy."

Garu just shook the hand of the professor and looked towards the ceiling of the duel stadium. "_I'm one step closer, Master Yoh…thanks for the advice, and for this annoyance." _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Meanwhile Yae and Takashi watched the duel from the stands. Yae smiled at Garu's victory while Takashi covered the left side of his face. "I guess we won't be going home anytime soon."

"Hey can't you at least be happy for Garu?" Yae asked as Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"What changed your mood?" Takashi asked as Yae turned around with a slight blush on her face.

"Sh-shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

Vyser D: I suppose one more chapter could not hurt

_**I watched one of my friend duel to get into that school of his. Even though it was a little bit funny for him to react to those monsters, it scared me a little when that black dragon attacked him.**_

_**Master Yoh asked the two of us to watch over him, for the sake of my…I cannot say it. **_

_**I heard the three things that Master Yoh told my friend before he ran off into the night. **_

'_**You'll always have a home here,'**_

'_**Never give into the pressures,'**_

'_**And destiny is something we make for ourselves, not for someone else to make for us.'**_

_**This whole duel academy seems stupid to me, even though the change of scenery is good for a person. Garu could be making a huge mistake of his life and I just want to stop that from happening...But then I'd be going against what Master Yoh said to all of us…**_

…_**What is worse is that he is actually talking to other girls! Not that I am jealous or anything like that, I just worry that he will get into something that he will regret later in his life.**_

_**Right now, he is dueling against this weirdo…who apparently is taking orders from a wolf cub. I know it sounds strange, but this guy is really tough. I wonder why he's in this dorm?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Primal Roar

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"NOW! My monster finish that bug off!" The muscular tiger stripped karate master slashed the huge soldier ant in two sending the remaining pixels into the duel proctor.

The young female duel proctor with short platinum hair wearing a red blazer knelt to the ground smiling. "It was close, but good match Miss Yae Nanako." (CLP: 0)

Yae bowed her head to her proctor as her monster disappeared. "It was nothing; really it was my first duel Professor Clare." (YLP: 700)

"Then let me be the first to congratulate you into the academy," Clare said smiling to the young ninja.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I see you managed to win," Takashi snickered as Yae walked up to him. "Not bad for three newbies."

Yae just walked past Takashi and glanced at the row of seats that Garu was in. "Whatever, how'd you do?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Takashi chuckled. "Well, I managed to barely win."

"Where exactly did you get these cards anyway? I'll admit that the art on them is beautiful but they are weird looking none the less," Yae questioned while looking through the cards. "Especially this one that won me that duel, the Tiger Tai-Jutsu Master."

"Just some extras that I didn't like," Takashi replied.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Will all applicants who applied for the Pacific Duel Academy please report to the main hall. I repeat, will all applicants who applied for the Pacific Duel Academy please report to the main hall."

A few minutes passed before all of the applicants gathered around the huge screen TV with pictures of the passing applicants. Depending their grade and performance, they each had a border of a different color around his or her picture. As expected Garu was looking for his rank. "Come on, I should've passed. I beat that Satoshi guy."

"Hey ninja boy! Try looking over to the right!" Garu looked around trying to find the person who made the comment.

Unfortunately, when he didn't find the character who said that he shrugged it off and found his face with a red boarder around it. Underneath his picture, he saw the green word…PASSED. "_I did it! I really did it!_"

Above his picture was Zeff also with a red boarder and the PASSED word underneath. "I guess we both made it eh Garu?"

Garu turned his head to see Zeff and Rox standing next to him with a grin on both of their faces (At least on Zeff's part, Rox just really wagged his tail around). "I guess so."

"Yeah…but barely, we both got into the Slifer Red dorm," Zeff pointed out as Garu had a confused look on his face.

"So? I like red," Garu replied as Zeff sighed and began to walk with the rest of the passed applicants.

As Garu followed Zeff, Zeff pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket and began to read it. "There are three levels to the duelist academy. The lowest known as the Slifer reds, mostly filled with rookies.

"Next are the Ra Yellows, mostly filled with the promising students. Known to have more intellectuals and hard workers.

"And last, but certainly not least, are the Obelisk blues. These are the best of the best here, and they get the best of the best as well, mate."

Garu looked at the students who were already in uniform. "Oh! So that's why everyone's wearing three colors…guess I'm all set."

"Actually, every one of the new students get a new uniform and it's a strict policy," Zeff continued while all the applicants reached a large boat that had the Pacific Duel Academy symbol on it. "Also, we get our uniforms on the boat, mate."

"So…what exactly is the Slifer Red uniform like?" Garu asked as he looked into his backpack.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Number 77, Garu Honzou, dorm: Slifer Red, Duel Proctor: Satoshi Hikari, Duelist Rank: Number 178," Fortanu read off the clipboard as Garu tapped his foot on the boat floor.

Crossing his arms, Garu started to show his irritation. "_Damn it…hurry it up."_

"Okay…what's your size?" Fortanu asked as Garu rubbed his chin.

"Medium," Garu simply replied as Fortanu turned around.

Turning back this time holding onto a red jacket with a white trim on it and a gray duel disk, Fortanu tossed it to his newest student. "Enjoy your new uniform and duel academy duel disk."

Garu took the jacket and duel stepping out of line. After unfurling the jacket, Garu scanned it. "_Sleeves? Nothing a little touch of Garu charm can't fix._"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The boat left the pier as soon all of the students had gotten on it; Garu was on one side of the boat making modifications to his new jacket. While on the other side of the boat.

"I kind of like this new yellow blazer," Takashi stated looking over his new clothing walking from the bathroom. "How's yours Yae?"

Takashi turned towards the woman's bathroom, waiting for Yae to come out to show her uniform. However, she didn't come out. "Yae? Is something wrong?"

"Of course there's something wrong!" Yae yelled from the bathroom hiding behind the door. "This uniform is stupid!"

Takashi scratched the back of his head, although he wasn't an expert on women, he knew that they focused more on their looks. At least that's what Master Yoh stated. "Come on…how bad could it be?"

"The person who designed these uniforms is a pervert!"

Now some thoughts occurred in Takashi's head, making him blushing slightly wondering how bad the uniform was (at least on Yae's part). "Okay, fine. But you'll only delay the embarrassment before it erupts and becomes worse."

A loud sigh emerged from behind the door and the door began to open slowly. "Fine…just don't drool on yourself."

Takashi's eyes just widened at the sight of his fellow ninja peer. One thing was for sure…the designer of the uniform was a pervert.

The mainly white uniform top with red trim didn't cover Yae's arms, but hugged tightly on her petite body. In addition, an extremely small red miniskirt, exposing Yae's well-sculpted legs, that she held down with her hands.

A large blush began to crept on the two teen's faces…and an awkward silence filled the air, until Takashi rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face. "Wow…how come I never noticed those legs of yours earlier?"

A few seconds later Takashi rubbed his sore cheek and black eye. Yae was just shaking her hand, proving a valuable lesson to Takashi. "Don't ever ogle me like that again… or I'll make the pain twice as horrible."

"Noted," Takashi replied rubbing his bruises. '_…and who says ogle now-a-days…?'_

All of a sudden, many yells caught the attention of the two ninja students. Turning towards the source, Yae and Takashi saw a teenaged guy with short black hair that looked to be a dark blue tint and a scar that crossed his right eye and a thin build being surrounded by several people dressed in the same uniforms that Yae and Takashi were wearing as well as blue versions of theirs.

Under his large black and blue overcoat was a dark symbol and baggy pants with many chains attached to his belt. The yells came from the many uniformed students following him. They all were chanting the same thing following the duelist. "Vic! Vic! Vic! Vic!"

"_Can you say…Mr. Ego?_" Yae thought as the apparent duelist named Vic walked towards Yae and Takashi along with his fan club following.

Takashi sighed watching Vic walk near the other side of the ship. "_It must be annoying to have so many fans._"

Halting his entire group, Vic stopped in front of Yae and Takashi. However, it was really apparent that he was more focused on Yae. "_Wow…she must be new here, I better introduce myself._"

"_Great…now everyone else is looking at me,_" Yae thought covering her eyes.

Vic stepped over to Yae, pushing the bruised Takashi to the side and silencing the other students as he cleared his throat. "Hello there new peer of mine…it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Vic Vanhemer, known far and wide as the Dark World Prince..."

Opening her eyes Yae saw that Vic had his hand extended outwards towards her. "Uh…nice to meet you too…"

"Can I get a name?" Vic asked as Takashi stood up.

With a quick reflex, Takashi grasped Vic's hand and began to shake it, making the Dark World Prince blink in disgust a few times. "The name's Takashi Kuromori! And this happens to be my girlfriend Yae Nanako!"

Vic pulled his hand back in disgust, and growled as he began to walk towards the other side of the ship with his fan club. "I see…what a shame."

Eventually, Vic and his club slowly stepped out of sight. And with a quick punch to the head, Takashi went down thanks to Yae's fist. "What the hell were you thinking!? We're not dating!"

Rubbing the new bruise added to the others he had acquired, Takashi turned back to see a pissed of Yae. "Well…I just got a bad vibe from him and didn't want you to get involved with him."

"We're supposed to watch for Garu…so don't worry about me and lets try to find him," Yae sighed as she walked towards the other side of the boat.

Takashi just sat down on the deck nursing the bruise. "_I'll never understand women…of course listening to Master Yoh's theories on them aren't wise._"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"And now, to slip on the jacket…" Garu muttered as he slipped his arms into the now sleeveless jacket. "…and here's my new uniform!"

Standing up Garu decided to check out his newly changed uniform. He had cut the sleeves of the jacket and managed to attach some extra fishnet sleeves that he ripped from his extra ninja suit. Speaking of ninja suits, he exchanged his normal red attire for the (now) sleeveless black ninja suit that seemed to hang off of his skinny tanned body. "_Not too shabby at all._"

"Great minds do think alike," Garu turned around to see Zeff now clothed in the standard red jacket, only the sleeves were ripped off. And apparently the sleeves now acted as a new scarf for Rox. "Didn't like the style of the uniform?"

Garu sat down at the nearby tables and sighed loudly slapping his forehead, and here he thought that he was being original. "Pretty much so."

Zeff just chuckled as he sat down, and Rox leapt onto his master's lap. "Hey Garu, there was something I was meaning to ask ya."

Seeing no harm in a simple question, Garu just shrugged trying to relax. "Go ahead."

Scratching the back of Rox's ears, Zeff's relaxed face suddenly turned into a more serious look. "I can't really believe that someone doesn't know what a duel disk is in this day and age…let alone being afraid of duel disks…what's up with you mate?"

"Uh…well…" Garu stuttered rubbing the back of his head slightly, not wanting to give away his cover…so he just slowly remembered the duel's beginning…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_I am Professor Satoshi Hikari, the duel proctor for your entrance exam," Satoshi introduced activated his duel vest. Garu looked at his opponent with a confused look in his eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to get your duel disk out?"_

_After blinking a couple times, Garu finally bit the bullet. "What's a duel disk?"_

_A few seconds passed before everyone in the stadium anime dropped to the ground (all except two equally confused applicants). Satoshi stood up dusting himself looking at the confused Garu. "How could a duelist not hear of a duel disk?"_

"_Um, did I do something wrong?" Garu asked as Satoshi snapped his fingers and a girl in a red uniform walked from same doors that Professor Satoshi used to enter the duel arena with a battle city duel disk in her hands. She quickly handed it to Professor Satoshi before running back._

"_You can borrow this duel disk for our duel," Satoshi stated sliding the duel disk towards Garu._

_Garu immediately took the duel disk and held it up still confused as to what this device was for. "Okay…now what?"_

_Slapping his forehead, Satoshi sighed loudly. "You slide the duel disk on your left arm and snap your deck under the life point counter."_

_Nodding his head, Garu immediately did what the professor said to do. Just as the duel disk hummed to life, Professor Satoshi's did the same. "Now then… let's duel!" (SLP: 4000)_

_Garu nodded as he drew his opening hand. "My first real duel…and mission…I kinda wonder what the point of these 'duel disks' is?" (GLP: 4000)_

"_Now then, as to the rules of the enrollment, you are allowed to select who goes first," Satoshi stated as Garu thought for a minute._

_Drawing his sixth card from the deck slot of his duel disk, Garu answered with his actions. "I guess I'll summon a monster on the defensive…and place a card face down."_

_As the two card backs appeared before Garu, he was slightly taken back with the appearance of them. "Well, that's weird."_

_Satoshi put his hand to his chest and the card shot out of his duel vest. "Standard openings for a rookie. Let's see, more than likely that face down card is something to block my attack. Either that monster has a high defense, or a good effect. I think this ought to do the trick."_

"_For this move, I'll start off nice and easy, I summon Black Stego in attack mode!"_

_A circle of light appeared before Satoshi, and before Garu could ask what was going on, a large dark scaled stegosaurus appeared slightly in the air above the circle of light before crashing on the ground. With a snap of its spiked tail, the dinosaur roared loudly into the air (1200/2000). "So do you wish to chai…what the heck?"_

_Gazing at his opponent's expression, which was pure fear, Satoshi groaned at Garu's screams as the duelist fell to the ground. "AAH! A MONSTER!"_

"'_Where'd they find his Back-Watered Duelist?' It's not a monster, it's a hologram," Satoshi growled as Garu scratched his cheek with a dulled look on his face as he stood up._

"_A hol-o-gram? ...Is that edible?" Garu asked causing everyone in the stadium to sweat drop and fall face first to the ground._

_Ignoring the ignorance of his opponent to stand erect, Satoshi raised another card from his hand and slid it into his duel vest. "NO!"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Oh…that, well…" Garu stuttered turning his eyes slightly…it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to not blow his cover. He didn't need to expose his secrets, so he just simply decided to change the subject. "Oh yeah, I never saw your duel...how'd you do?"

With a huge grin, Zeff laughed loudly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I smashed the proctor in the ground, mate! Even my other friend managed to do well."

Before the conversation could continue, loud chanting caught the attention of all of the new students on this side of the boat. From the deck leading to the other side of the vessel appeared multiple older chanting students behind a single Obelisk blue student. His short black hair exposed his sharp face with a sharp scar under his right eye.

As he stopped his movement, the chanting ceased. Turning his head slightly to the right then to the left viewing the new students. "_A few freaks, a couple of losers, and a handful of lookers...this aims to be an interesting bunch of students._"

Zeff leaned closer to Garu's ear as Rox jumped off his lap. "Any idea that this guy is, mate?"

"How do expect me to know? I only met three new people today and you're one of them," Garu whispered back. "And quit saying mate…its getting annoying…"

The popular Obelisk Blue walked over to a table with no students on it and stomped his foot into the deck catching the attention of all the new students. "Attention rookies, slackers, and lucky applicants, I am Vic! One of the top duelists in all of Pacific Duel Academy! I have been chosen to welcome you all to this academy, however, don't expect me to be this friendly.

"If you ever challenge me to a duel or upset me, I will not hold back. Consider this a warning!" With that, Vic and his fan club began to walk back to the other side of the ship.

"Seems like he sure is full of himself," Zeff stated as he petted Rox on the head. "Anyway...what other cards do you have, mate?"

"You'll have to duel me to find that out," Garu replied as Rox barked loudly.

"Why if it isn't Zeff? I thought I spotted you here," Garu and Zeff turned their heads to the voice.

Zeff smiled at the sight of this familiar face. "Ah if it isn't my good friend, Taylor! How ya doing mate?"

Garu just raised an eyebrow at this new person; she had long braided hair that was covered at the top with a red bandana. Yet, that wasn't what Garu was really looking at…he was more focused on how the yellow uniform she was wearing fit over her small body. He somewhat noticed the dinosaur fang that was hung around her neck. "And how's little Rox doing?"

Rox just leaped into Taylor's arms and began to rub himself up against her. Zeff chuckled at the sight but mentally. "_Lucky wolf…"_

After placing Rox back on the deck, Taylor noticed Garu staring at her, and with a raised eyebrow. "Like what ya see?"

Garu quickly shifted his gaze a little, blushing on his face. "Un, well you see…"

"Don't worry about it…the guy who made these uniforms was a pervert," Taylor replied as Garu cocked his head to the right.

"Let's move off that subject, so Taylor, anything new, mate?" Zeff asked petting Rox behind the ears.

Clasping her hands together, Taylor's eyes seemed to brighten up. "Oh I saw the love of my life today!"

Slapping his forehead, Zeff sighed loudly, making Garu raising an eyebrow. "Again? First it was Dinosaur Ryuzaki, then Joey Wheeler, now who is it?"

Blushing, Taylor sat down with her hands on her face. "A local duelist who's coming to this academy. He's already been there once…and when I saw him duel a guy with music themed cards, he was in complete control despite his chaotic monsters."

"And his name is what now?" Zeff asked as Taylor blushed even more as she began to waiver slightly.

"I know not his name, but his stole my heart," Taylor sighed with a few stars leaping from her body as Garu just shrugged.

"I'm meeting more and more interesting people today," Garu sighed, but then again, they're nothing compared to him.

Taylor changed her expression towards Garu. "Hey you're kind of cute too…what's your name?"

Zeff slapped his uncovered eye, sighing loudly at the sight of his friend's behavior. "_Why can't it ever be me?_"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"That ought to show those rookies whose top dog around the academy," Vic sighed sitting down in the Obelisk blue's more luxurious room. The room was filled with fruit bars, expensive cuisine and many forms of entertainment.

Quite an excellent prop to be in the Obelisk Blue dorm when you get to the academy, the dorms were much more up to date, the food in the cafeteria was better, and classes were easier. It was mostly due to the connections that the Blue students had, some proud working, others not so noble, but it wasn't something that people talked about openly.

Truly, the Blue Dorm life was as sweet as the fruit punch Vic sipped gracefully. And as he lowered the drink another Obelisk blue walked up to him with a clipboard on it. "There you are Vic…I managed to find those stats on the top five rookies this year."

Vic glanced up to see his fellow Obelisk Blue; the reddish blonde hair passed his broad shoulders. "You've certainly changed Kiro…I guess three months can do that to a guy."

"Whatever…anyway, the number one rookie got the highest exam score and didn't lose any life points when he faced off against his duel proctor," Kiro stated handing Vic a picture of a new student. "On top of that he went to the duel prep school, graduating top of his class."

Shrugging off that fact, Vic tossed the picture back to Kiro. "And his deck type?"

"That's the thing…he didn't use his real deck during the examination," Kiro replied as Vic spat out some of his fruit juice. "But from the rumors I've heard from the other duel prep school students; he used Clay monsters in the prep school."

With a dulled look on his face, Vic slowly sipped his drink before placing it onto the table that sat next to him. "We'll have to worry about him later…and the other four?"

Kiro flipped the next page up and looked. "Well, the next one got the highest score on the written exam…but you're not going to like it. It's Ami Sonryu."

"Another Sonryu thorn in my side, even though there is one true person standing in my way to become Kaiser, the Sonryus will become a threat," Vic replied lifting his drink. "But, I digress, who are the other three?"

"Um, the next is another blue student…he did exceptionally well, but he completely eradicated the duel proctor," Kiro read off flipping some of the papers on his clipboard, and running his finger on the list of names that was written on the paper. "I think his name was…Fomalhaut? That's a weird name…"

"Eh, we've got loads of weird named people at the academy," Vic sighed shaking his head with a slap of his head. "Get back on the list…"

"Uh, right, the next one is quite weird, his rank is 178th yet he's stated as being the third best duelist this year," Kiro said as Vic raised an eyebrow as well as his drink to his lips. "Not much in the grades, but he managed to defeat that professional duelist hired by the academy."

Vic spat out even more of his fruit drink, this time getting it on Kiro. "He defeated Satoshi Hikari? The duelist ranked seventh in the pro leagues last year?! What kind of deck defeated him?"

"Um…a ninja deck," Kiro replied as Vic dropped his glass on the carpeted floor.

"A stupid…ninja deck defeated a former pro?" Vic stuttered as he stood up.

Kiro was almost afraid to say what else the report mentioned. "I don't know if this matters…but the duelist who defeated Satoshi stated that was his first real duel and that it was his first time operating a duel disk."

Calming himself down before he grew too angry, Vic sat down combing his hair back. "Then I suppose we'll have to see just how good this slacker really is…what's his name?"

"Garu…Garu Honzou."

"…great, another weird named person…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Throughout the night the boat sailed till the next day's noon when it reached its final destination… Pacific Duel Academy.

Once all of the students had exited the boat and were gathered into what seemed to be a main auditorium with multiple seats that were immediately filled. At the stage a middle-aged man scratched the back of his pitch-black hair. On his average body was a long grayish overcoat and black pants while on his face was a small beginning of a beard, in his grasp was a microphone. "Welcome students new and old! I am proud to see so many familiar faces as well as new ones. Now then…with the greeting out of the way its time for the new rules.

"First off, the basics. The ante card rule is strictly forbidden, anyone caught taking another's card through victory of a duel will be dealt with the highest punishment. Same thing goes with stealing."

"Then, with a few exceptions of the dorms, no one of the opposite gender may be permitted in your dorm room after ten p.m. If caught, then punishment will be in order. Next for duels, we're going to instate that in the beginning of the year to get you all used to the duels, your duel disks will be programmed to use four thousand life points…however, after the midpoint of the semester, you're going to be using eight thousand."

"Also, the new rules have been updated in the Duel Academy's standard PDA that will be handed out at your dorm. So I hope you all enjoy yourselves…depending on how you rank of course!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You're kidding! This is the Slifer Red Dorm?" Garu shouted as he looked at the two-storied apartment looking building. Hell, it wasn't even that good. It looked more like a run down old barn that had indoor plumbing that was sticking out of the side of the dorm.

Zeff just shrugged it off and walked towards it with Rox following him. "Whatever…reminds me of home actually, mate."

"_Doesn't remind me of home…at all,_" Garu sighed loudly before walking behind Rox. '_…well, maybe when Master Yoh sent me to live outside for that one week…'_

"Now I don't understand why I get to be here while you are in the more comfortable suite!" Garu shifted his gaze to see a sandy blonde girl yelling at a tall red haired guy. The girl was wearing a Slifer Red uniform while the guy was wearing the Ra yellow blazer. "How the heck did you get to Ra Yellow anyway?"

Shrugging off the fact of the two oddly familiar students, Garu just headed towards the small cafeteria where there was a sign posted about getting the PDAs…whatever those were.

"Ah…Mr. Garu Honzou, I see you've definitely arrived," Garu had just entered the small cafeteria to see Fortanu sitting behind a table with multiple small machines that were red along with card keys. "Please come over here to receive your room number, room key and PDA."

"So…whom I bunking with?" Garu asked, to him it really didn't matter. Back at the ninja academy, the guys and gals usually slept together…to a degree of course, mainly in the same room.

"Well, you'll just have to find out," Fortanu responded with a snicker in his voice. He immediately handed Garu the two items. "You're on the second floor, room 7B. And remember tonight is the welcome dinner so don't take too long to unpack. Also, your personal schedule is also loaded into the PDA."

"Got'cha," Garu replied as he began to walk out of the cafeteria, noticing that the sun was beginning to set.

A few minutes later, Garu was inside his small, yet, cozy dorm room. Not much to look at, three desks, three bunk beds over each other. A small stove in the corner next to the small fridge, there was even a small TV in the ceiling corner. "Not as bad as I thought…though the roaches I could live with out."

"I don't know…the roaches give the room a certain charm, mate," The door creaked behind Garu who just turned around to see Zeff and Rox enter the dorm room.

Garu scratched the side of his head, somewhat confused as to how awkward his meeting Zeff and now being roommates with him. Maybe it was fate, or some cruel joke that was being played on him. "Ya think we'll get a third roomy?"

"Who knows? All I know is that…I call the bottom bunk mate!" Zeff and Rox jumped into the bottom bunk completely messing up the red bedding and dumping many different things at the bottom of the bed.

"Don't people usually call the top bunk?" Garu asked setting his backpack and duel disk on a nearby desk.

"Yeah, but I'm not like normal people…and I'll prove it by doing this, mate!"

A huge sweat droplet appeared on the back of Garu's head by watching Zeff scratch the back of his ear…with his right foot! "You're right…that is weird. What are you? Part dog?"

"Actually, I prefer wolf," Zeff yelped placing his leg back in a regular form.

The door slowly creaked open once more; both Garu and Zeff turned their heads to see Yae enter the room with her eyes closed. "Stupid lousy dunce…first with that girlfriend crap then this…"

"Yae?" Garu asked as Yae opened her eyes to see Garu starring directly at her.

Cold sweat appeared on the back of her newly dyed head, she had to come up with something and something quick. "How'd you know my name? Last time I checked, I only knew my friend here and he's in Ra Yellow."

Meanwhile in Yae's head… "_Oh come on! That sucked! Not even Garu would fall for that!_"

"So you're named Yae? Its really strange…except for the hair, you look a lot like my friend," Garu replied surprising Yae. "Of course she wouldn't be too happy in a uniform like that, and she'd be a lot meaner."

"I…see," Yae growled. She couldn't blow her own cover, not yet anyway. "Well…what are your names?"

Garu smirked…almost as if he knew that it was the Yae he always knew. "Garu…Garu Honzou."

"This little guy is Rox and I'm Zeff, pleasure meeting you from the both of us lovely lady," Zeff introduced as Rox barked loudly. "And I might want to add it's an honor to have such a lovely lady as our final roommate…want the top bunk?"

"Thanks…but I'll wait later," Yae replied setting her stuff on the ground.

Before the conversation could continue, a loud bell filled the room followed by. "All Slifer Red students…please report to the Slifer Red Cafeteria for the welcome dinner."

"I wonder what's on the menu?" Garu thought aloud as the three duelists headed for the door.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You've got to me kidding me!" Yae shouted looking at her meal. "A bowl of ramen noodles and some tea? This is supposed to be our welcome meal?"

Apparently the same thing was on other the other Slifer Red students' minds as well. Even though Fortanu was enjoying the noodles, it was likely that he too was disappointed with this year's welcome meal (more like a snack really). Suddenly, two loud slurping sounds caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Mmmmmm! Ramen with miso! My favorite!"

Garu and Zeff thoroughly enjoyed their bowls of ramen. Garu broke his slurping to sip some tea. "Now all they need is some rice balls and we're set."

Yae sighed to herself before she quietly ate her ramen noodles. "_Of course…Garu could eat almost anything…as long as it was served with ramen._"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Man that was good!" Zeff sighed as Rox whimpered by his side. "Whoops, almost forgot, I've got your food in my backpack."

"I'll admit this…Fortanu can make some really good ramen noodles," Garu stated as Yae sighed.

"Man this island is huge, how about we check out some of it?" Yae asked as Garu rubbed his chin.

"I dunno, I mean, it's getting late," Garu pointed out. "But I'm game for anything."

"I was actually hoping ta face someone in a duel," Zeff stated as he searched through his backpack. "Any takers?"

"You want to duel him Yae?" Garu offered as Yae looked away.

"_I wanted to check out the island and these two just want to duel,_" Yae scoffed to her side before she turned her head back to her roommates. "No thanks…I'd rather watch."

Garu just shrugged as he took his dueling necessities from his desk. "Okay then, I'll face ya Zeff."

"I have ta warn ya…I'm tough to beat, mate," Zeff stated sliding his duel disk on.

"And so am I," Garu stated. "…and I thought I asked you to stop saying mate?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Just cause we're roommates, don't think that this will be an easy duel!" Behind the Slifer Red dorm Garu and Zeff stood facing each other on the beach. Rox was sitting on Zeff's shoulder while Yae sat on one of the nearby rocks. The small waves crashed slightly into the sand as the evening twilight began to appear. "Let's roar Rox!" (ZLP: 4000)

Garu drew his five-card hand and raised his fist towards Zeff. "Enough talk and let's get this duel going!" (GLP: 4000)

'_What better way to pass the time than with a children's card game?'_ Yae thought sarcastically with dulled eyes watching the duel.

""And we'll start off mate!" Zeff announced snapping off another card from the top of his deck. "What's a better way with the monster card, Sangan in attack mode?"

Leaping from the top of the dorm onto the sand in front of Zeff, was a small furry monster with three blinking eyes (1000/600), and with a small growl the monster glared at a slightly freaked out Garu. "Urk!?"

"Oh, what's the matter, mate?" Zeff chuckled fitting another card from his hand into his duel disk while Rox seemed to snicker slightly. "Still a little afraid of the holograms?"

"No, that thing's just ugly," Garu stated blatantly sticking his tongue out as he drew his sixth card.

"I gotta agree with Garu on that one," Yae pointed out crossing her arms.

"Yeah…I'll give ya that, mates," Zeff laughed loudly as Rox sighed loudly. "But my little bugger here has his uses…"

"Whatever you say," Garu replied lifting one of the cards up from his hand. "All it is to me is a large three eyed target! Especially for my White Ninja!"

Erupting from the sand, a tall, sleek white clothed ninja jumped onto the sandy beach, placing his arms behind his back (1500/800). "And now, White Ninja! Attack that little…fuzz ball!"

Dashing forward, the White Ninja slammed his foot into the little fuzz ball's face, sending it flying backwards into Zeff's torso, knocking him and Rox down to the sand as the Sangan shattered into several pixels that flew over the his body. "OW, what was that for mate?" (ZLP: 3500)

"Uh, well…isn't it part of the game to defeat your monsters?" Garu asked blinking slightly as the White Ninja shrugged at him.

"Heh…yeah, just having a tad bit of fun, mate!" Zeff laughed jumping to his feet from the ground as he snapped out his deck. "In fact, its part of the game as well, and so is my Sangan's effect, cause when he's destroyed I can add one monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less…"

"And Silver Fang counts with only twelve hundred points."

"Silver Fang?" Garu questioned fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appearing behind his White Ninja.

"Yep…and since you already attacked," Zeff chuckled pulling another card from his duel disk as Rox leapt to his shoulder once more. "I'll assume that it's my turn and now watch this! I activate my face down card, Call of the Wild!"

The face down card flipped up, showing a small girl running through a thick forest with several yellow glowing eyes following her through the bushes. "Now, thanks to my spell, I can add one Beast type monster from my deck to my hand! And I'm thinking another Silver Fang might do the trick!"

"What exactly is a Silver Fang?" Garu asked, his mind already picturing a large fang made completely out of steel.

"Patience is a virtue mate!" Zeff chuckled with his only good eye closed; however, he immediately lifted another card from his hand. "And that virtue's going to pay off! I activate the spell card, Desperado Manager!"

Zeff's spell card appeared on the field, showing a rough young man with his back to Garu with a dragon design on his black leather jacket. "First, this spell card allows me to draw two cards from my deck…"

And with two snaps, a large bolt of electricity crackled through the air, making Rox howl loudly into the air as Zeff held up three cards from his deck. "And in return, I have to place three cards from my hand onto the top of my deck. And thanks to your little attack, I've got my three Silver Fangs to take care of that!"

"Okay…and you're telling me this because?" Garu asked raising an eyebrow at the sight of Zeff lifting another card into the air.

"Because…now I can activate the spell card, Enchanting Fitting Room!" Zeff announced as a pair of long flowing red curtains appeared over his head, flapping in the twilight's wind. "And here's how my spell works! For a mere cost of eight hundred life points…" (ZLP: 2700)

The curtains immediately flew opened, allowing four holographic cards to fly up into the air, three of them displaying a white haired wolf howling into the air in front of a full moon. The forth card was green bordered, with a picture of multiple feral wolves howling towards a full moon, each of the wolves' eyes glowing red. "…and then I can lift up the top four cards from my deck and if there are any level three or lower normal monsters amongst them, I can special summon them!"

"However, since my spell card, Lunar Cry, is clearly not a monster, it gets shuffled back into my deck."

The three cards displaying the three silver furred wolves shattered, allowing the very same wolves to land on the sandy beach (1200/800), all three of them snarling at Garu and his White Ninja. And at the sight of his wolven brethren, Rox yelped greatly, his tail becoming a blur as he wagged it left and right simultaneously. "BARK! WOF!"

"Here comes the Calvary…the Wolf Brigade!" Zeff laughed loudly crossing his arms, making both Yae and Garu sweatdrop at their roommate's behavior.

"Are you always like that Zeff?" Yae asked from the side.

"Nah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I'm kinda drained of my energy," Zeff yawned slightly, scratching his arm. "…so sorry if I'm a little out of it…"

"Are you kidding me?" Garu asked blinking a few times in confusion with Yae. "Man, you scratched the back of your ear with your foot earlier, and you claim to not have that much energy?"

"Yep!" Zeff snickered with a toothy grin. "…but my three Silver Fangs have all the energy that I need, especially when I activate the spell card, Delta Attacker! Since I've got three normal monsters with the same name, all three of them can attack you directly!"

"Wait…like when that overgrown lizard attacked me yesterday?" Garu asked noticing that all three of the Silver Fangs were standing right in front of him, all three of them barring their teeth as if they were smiling. "Uh…"

"Attack!"

With a loud yelp, all three of the Silver Fangs pounced on top of Garu, clawing and snapping their fangs at him. However, using his duel disk like a shield, Garu tried to wave the three wolves off of him. "GET THEM OFF!" (GLP: 400)

"Heh, heh, it's funny to see Garu attacked by wolves," Yae giggled trying to stifle her giggling as Garu slowly stood up as the three wolves ran off from him.

"Ugh…that bites…" Garu coughed slightly, rubbing one of the bite marks on his arm. "Literally…"

"…that was a bad pun," Zeff sighed lifting up another card from his hand. "But watch this…I'll sacrifice two of my Silver Fangs…to summon Behemoth, the King of Beasts!"

Two of the Silver Fangs howled loudly as they leapt into the air, warping into two orbs of light that crashed together. The crashing light shattered into an extremely large purple four-legged beast that had a large, blue mohawk mane that streamed from the top of its head onto its rigged back (2700/1500).

The beast roared loudly into the cold air, making Garu stumble backwards, falling to his bum. "W-What the!?"

Two cards popped out of Zeff's graveyard, allowing him to lift up the two Silver Fang cards that were used for the Behemoth's tribute. "And here's my Behemoth's special effect, I can add the two Silver Fang cards back to my hand from the graveyard…and to end my turn, I'll set one card face down…your move, mate!"

"Okay, that's going to be annoying…" Garu muttered slowly snapping his next card from his deck. "Now watch this, since you've got a killer monster out, I'll bring out my own! I summon Kitsune Ninja!"

In a cloud of red and yellow, the blue haired ninja slowly stepped forward, lifting up the pipe staff up into the air (1400/900) towards the Behemoth. "And now, I'll activate the spell card, Double Summon! This spell gives me another normal summon this turn…and I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Impact Shino…"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A loud booming voice caught Garu, Zeff, Yae and Rox by surprise. As they turn towards the source of the voice, there was Fortanu extremely mad cracking his knuckles. "Its past ten thirty…the curfew was fifteen minutes ago…now get to your dorm rooms and go to bed! Or I'll give you both demerits!"

"Yes sir!" Garu and Zeff announced shutting off the duel disks with the holograms disappearing, forcing the three new red students to run back to the room. Yae was already running before they could even start.

Fortanu sighed loudly as he watched the three run up the stairs, yet a smile crept on his face as he slowly followed the three back to the dorm. "_Yep…I've still got it!"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"There's no way you could've beaten me," Zeff announced as Rox climbed on his chest and began to sleep.

"You didn't see what I had coming next," Garu replied as Yae covered her head with a pillow to drown out their talking, not really working.

Zeff just chuckled as he scratched Rox behind the ears. "Alright…humor me, mate."

"You got it!" Garu snapped pulling a card out from his dueling deck that he kept next to him when he slept. "The card I had was known as Impact Shinobi, and it would've…"

Will both of you shut up!" Yae yelled scaring everyone else in the room.

"See ya in the morning!" Garu and Zeff announced before they hid under their covers.


	3. Chapter 3: Judgement Among Peers

_**Huh? Oh, so it's my turn to say something that makes a lot of sense, eh?**_

_**Well this is quite awkward…I don't really have that much to say, less than to know what to say…**_

_**Talk about myself? I guess that will have to do.**_

_**My name is Takashi Kuromori, I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes or dislikes…**_

_**I don't feel like talking about my dreams. **_

_**As for hobbies…well, I have lots of hobbies.**_

…_**What! You've heard that before? Fine let me try this out.**_

_**From what I've seen at this island so far…it makes me see why Garu chose to come here. The breath taking sights, the calming sea air, the many new faces to be seen, and the fact at getting a new experience.**_

_**Yet, the people here are really competitive, take for right now this instance. I was casually watching my two friends (whom I just found out were now dorm roommates) and the next thing I know is that I'm on this really weird guy's hit list. Man, these academy students are quite judging on each other. And here I thought I could cut the high school crap…guess I thought too soon.**_

_**Even though I managed to get into the Ra Yellow dorm, it was mainly a fluke. The only real cards I have in my deck that is strong are considered not at all at a variety…at least to my opponent they aren't.**_

_**Unfortunately for him, my cards and I both share one equal bond…**_

…_**We both are the masters the Genjutsu arts…better known as the art of illusion.**_

_**This guy reminds me of an old saying that Master Yoh told me…he even has his own fan club.**_

…_**What's that? You want to know what the saying was? Well then, you'll just have to find out now will ya?**_

_**All I wanted to do is read my book…at this rate I'll never finish it.**_

_**/-/- /- /- -/- /- /-/-/- /-/-/**_

_**Chapter 3: Judgement Among Peers **_

_**The Style of Takashi**_

_**/- /- /- -/- /- /-/- /--/ -/-/**_

The morning sun gleamed over the island of the Pacific Duel Academy, students were making their way to class, birds were chirping. And Garu was relaxing in his bunk, lightly snoring… wait that can't be good.

The sun shot through the open window and right into Garu's face causing the lazy ninja teen to groan. "Damn sun…"

A minute passed before he jumped from his bunk revealing his red pajama pants. As he scratched his head, he noticed that Yae was still asleep and there was a note on his bunk. "Its form Zeff."

"Hey Garu and Yae, heading to class earlier to find my classroom," the note said as Garu looked towards the clock. "P.S. don't forget…classes start at 8:15. From Zeff and Rox."

Through the sleep-drenched eyes, Garu read the clock saying that it was precisely 8 o'clock. At the sight of the clock, all of the sleep that remained in Garu's eyes was shocked out. "YAE! YAE! WAKE UP!"

Turning her head slightly to see a panicking Garu, Yae opened her eyes towards Garu. "Give me fifteen more minutes…"

"We've only got fifteen minutes to get to class!" Garu yelled making Yae fall out of her bed.

"WHAT!"

_**/ -/ -/- /- -/- /-/ -/-/- /---/-/- /**_

A young Obelisk Blue walked through the crowded halls of the duel academy. His face was covered by his deep blue PDA. "Dueling Theories 1O1, class room number 7A, and the time is 8:11 a.m."

Unknown to the Obelisk Blue who was reaching a corner, Garu and Yae were running past all of the other duelists trying to get to their class. Their uniforms a little messed up from putting the clothes on really fast and for the fact that Yae forced Garu out while she changed. "Where is it again Yae?"

"It should be around the corner!" Yae yelled just as she and Garu were about to run past the corner…at the same time the young Obelisk was.

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Everyone turned to see the three duelists on the floor, papers, pencils and cards flying into the air. The young Obelisk Blue was the first to stand beginning to pick up his and the two Slifer Reds stuff he bumped into. Halfway through cleaning up the scattered debris, Yae and Garu sat up and watched the Obelisk Blue quickly finish.

The Obelisk Blue smiled, closing his eyes behind his small glasses. "I apologize…I wasn't watching where I was going."

Garu just blinked at the Obelisk's combed back spiky gray hair. "Uh…my fault we're trying to get to our Dueling Theories 1O1 class."

"Well its right there and I'm heading there as well," The Obelisk Blue stated as Yae and Garu stood up and were handed their stuff.

"Um, thanks," Yae replied with a little blush. "_What a gentleman._"

_**/-/- /- /- /-/- /-/-/ -/--/ -/- -/---/-/**_

"Welcome class to Dueling Theories 1O1," Professor Satoshi announced writing his name on the board. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Hikaro Satoshi. Former duelist pro league top ten, and official authority of dueling theories.

"In this class everyone of you duelists will learn the basic history of duel monsters, where the styles of the art originated and where the creativity of the cards came from. Expect a small amount of work and an average amount of five tests during this semester, I merely expect you all to pay attention."

Turning his back to his students, Satoshi began to write on the board once more. "Alright then, let's get started with the origin of duel monster. According to the multiple records written in the creator of the card game, Pegasus J. Crawford's journal. He had many expeditions to Egypt discovering multiple stone tablets with pictures of the monsters. However, he had traveled to various ruins in different parts of the world, thus explaining the…."

_**/- -/- /- /-/ -/--/--/ -/-/- /--/-/**_

"_This is definitely one of the more boring aspect to duel monsters,_" Takashi leaned back in his chair watching his peers while Satoshi just went on with his speech.

Takashi's gaze fell upon Garu just as he yawned back into his seat. This was one of most boring things he was forced to listen to…even more boring when Master Yoh scolded Takashi when Garu blamed him for his various pranks. Shifting his gaze to his left and right, Takashi watched a number of students taking notes, talking to each other, or sleeping.

On Garu's left was Yae, somewhat asleep yet was drawing something with professor Satoshi's speech about this Pegasus guy. '_Guess she didn't much sleep._'

Takashi noticed that Garu was a little curious as to what she was drawing, so Garu looked over her shoulder. "_Now what are you up to Garu?"_

However, Yae spotted Garu trying to look over her shoulder and pulled her pad to her chest to cover it. Somewhat disappointed, Garu sat back into his seat, trying to keep his mind busy.

"…As for the E-Heroes…well, Pegasus got the idea from cartoons," Satoshi sighed as he looked into his book, briefly looking up at his students. Most of which weren't even paying attention. "_I guess this is how Fortanu feels on the very first day of classes._"

_**/- -/- /-/ -/-/-/- /-- /-/ -/- /- -/**_

Takashi just sighed as he followed Garu into his next classroom, Yae had a different class scheduled but at least Takashi would be able to watch him. Something about that just really didn't thrill him all that much. "_I knew that this was going to be a terrible mission."_

Making sure that he was quite a few seats back from Garu, Takashi just relaxed enjoying the small few minutes of near close silence he could get. He even managed to grab one of his books that he loved reading, this one was a humor/romance novel. And just as Takashi was about to reach the part of the book he's was dying to read for the last two weeks…

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Takashi turned his head to see a fellow Ra Yellow student, his black hair matching his purple shirt. From the sight of the two mascara marks on the guy's face in the shapes of fangs, added with the fact that this guy's body was really skinny, a huge drop of sweat appeared on the back of Takashi's head. "_Why the heck is this guy wearing make up?_"

The freaky Ra Yellow just growled tapping his foot irritably. "I'll ask again, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting, trying to read my book," Takashi humored the guy trying to find his lost space in the book.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Don't really care…ya freak."

"You're in my seat…" the freaky Ra Yellow stated, Takashi this time didn't even look up from his book. "Get out of it right no…"

Takashi just laughed, this making the freaky Ra Yellow even more frustrated. "Man, that is a good line!"

"Pay attention to me! Not the book!" the freaky Ra Yellow shouted as more students entered the room. "_Who in the world is this guy?"_

"_This is such a good use of time,_" Takashi thought as the freaky Ra Yellow walked over towards the other side of the room.

"Stiff it! It's the teacher!" One of the other students shouted as the teacher stomped into the classroom.

Slamming his books onto the desk to get the attention of the students, Fortanu sighed scratching his head. "And here we go once more, hello class, I'm Fortanu Zisener. Former duel academy student and your card strategist as well as the science teacher. But for this class, I'm here to teach you all about strategies used in the past and future techniques that you can use in the future."

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/---/-/-/-/-/--/**_

Listening intently about the dueling strategies of some duelist named Yugi-something, Garu found an even more love for this card game he was introduced to. "_I had no idea that duelists like that were alive…"_

Garu was depressed when he heard the lunch music play; however, as he walked away, he didn't notice the two Obelisk Blues that were watching from the back of the room. "And there he is…that Garu guy."

Vic just rubbed his chin, somewhat confused as how a relaxed person could've defeated Professor Satoshi. "So…ninja deck eh…which ninja won?"

"Well, it was a new one called Ryu – The Mythical Ninja," Kiro answered as Garu exited the room from the front. "You going to challenge the guy?"

"No…fighting an opponent without knowing what they've got in their arsenal is foolhardy," Vic replied as he began to walk towards the back door not noticing that Takashi was watching them both towards both of them. "_I need to think of some way to see what that fool Garu has in his deck._"

"_Great it's that Vic guy…wonder what he and his muscle bound lackey are up to…oh well._" Takashi just shrugged it off and decided to catch some lunch…unknowingly being watched by Vic and Kiro.

"And that is Takashi Kuromori, rated to the fourth best this year," Kiro stated as Vic looked at the card list that had Takashi's most recent card uses.

"Genjutsu cards…pathetic, he relies on luck," Vic scoffed throwing the paper to the side and stepping on it. "We'll have to deal with these five students later."

_**/- /- /-/- -/- /-/- /- /--/- /-/**_

"_What is this…meatloaf?_" Takashi looked at his food…mainly because he thought he had seen it move on its own.

After finding an empty table, Takashi braved the mystery meatloaf. As he poked and prodded the meat, Yae sat down next to him. "Stupid Garu…"

Takashi just sighed…a gut feeling told him he wasn't going to be able to read his book any time soon. "What'd he do this time?"

"First he duels my other roommate, ruining my chance to look over the island, then he and Zeff didn't shut up for the night!" Yae whined while Takashi scratched his chin.

"Roommates eh? Well that's certainly different," Takashi stated.

"And what's worse is that he woke me up fifteen minutes before class started," Yae scoffed to the side.

Takashi just pushed his tray off to the side, deciding that he'd rather not risk his health. "Aw come on, I can remember when you two would often sleep not only in the same room but also…"

"Takashi you say another word and I'll hit you so hard your socks will hurt," Yae threatened as Takashi covered his mouth.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria…

"_Damn that stupid jerk!_"

The freaky looking Ra Yellow glared directly at the embarrassed Takashi, his entourage filled with three other Ra Yellows with mascara marks as well. Two muscular guys and one petite girl who also each had their hair dyed black to match Raven's. One of the Ra yellows walked up to the freaky Ra Yellow. "Lord Raven…is that the fool who disrespected you earlier?"

Raven simply nodded as he looked at his more fancy lunch. "No one has dared to disrespect me in years…I transferred to this academy for I heard of the legendary duelists that were here."

The three other Ra Yellows just knelt down in front of Raven. "Lord Raven…how shall we help you achieve your revenge?"

"Underhanded tactics are for the weak…there is no honor in those ways," Raven replied lifting his glass of orange juice to his lips. "Preparation is in order…the Judgement from the Monarchs will decide his fate."

_**/ - /--/- /- -/-/- - /- /- -/- /-/**_

"_Yet another boring class where I can't read my book._" Takashi just watched Professor Sparky writing on the board.

"Okay…now class according to the book right here, if two angles on a triangle are equal then what kind of triangle is it?" Sparky asked flipping through the pages of the book. "Wait…that can't be right."

From the other side of the room, Raven was looking through his cards, scanning each one to make sure that they were in perfect balance. "_This card is not really necessary, now then…I just need to wait for the right moment."_

Takashi just watched Professor Sparky look through the multiple books on the desk, somewhat panicked mainly because he lost his main book. "_Looks like this could take a while…"_

Takashi took this opportunity. "_Maybe I thought too soon._" Takashi quickly slipped his book out of his pocket, flipping the pages till he found his last marker. "_Now, where was I?"_

Sparky just chuckled a little bit to himself before he faced his class. "This is quite embarrassing for the first day class…so I guess you could consider this class a study hall till I get things set right."

Almost immediately the entire class was engulfed in conversation, while Takashi was still wrapped up in his book. Raven on the other hand…

"Lord Raven…how shall we get him to agree to these terms?" One of the three lackeys asked as Raven stood up.

"The gentleman's way…and if that doesn't work, one of you grab his book," Raven answered as he and his lackeys walked over towards Takashi.

"_Heh, ha, heh, oh man, that is so classic._" Takashi slightly laughed to himself reaching the next chapter in his book. He was totally unaware that Raven and his three lackeys were looming over him.

"You…" Raven stated as Takashi moved his eyes towards Raven. "I have no real quarrel with you, however, you disrespected me and I wish to gain that respect. I humbly challenge you to a duel."

"………Sure."

"I would be honored if you were to accept m….wait, what did you just say?" Raven asked a little dumbfounded at Takashi's response.

"I said sure," Takashi restated flipping the next page in his book.

"Why would you actually agree to this?" Raven asked as Takashi stood up with his face still in the book.

"Cause I know you're not going to leave me alone till I agree," Takashi stated finding a piece of paper and sliding it into the book. "Then I'll never get to read my book.

"Then prepare your duel disk and deck," Raven stated lifting up his custom duel disk snapping his deck into it.

Not since this conversation began, Takashi lifted his head up from the book. "What? Right now?"

Raven and his lackeys seemed to nod in sync in response to Takashi's question. With a sigh, Takashi pocketed the book and stood up. "Fine…let's get this over with."

_**/ - /- /-/- -/- /- /- /-/- /- /- /-/-/**_

Raven slid his deck into the armored custom duel disk he had received, and in a quick response the machine hummed to life allowing Raven to draw his first hand. "Now then prepare yourself…Takashi was it?" (RLP: 4000)

With a yawn, Takashi just simply drew his five-card hand and sat on the ground. "Yep…and go ahead on the first move…" (TLP: 4000)

"Go Lord Raven!" All three of Raven's lackey's cheered at the same time. There was even a small crowd thrilled that there was something exciting going on.

Snapping his sixth card into his hand, and looking at his card a smirk appeared on his face. "Very well! That will be your first mistake!"

Just as Raven was about to play his first card, he noticed something in Takashi's free hand. "…? Is something wrong? I thought you were going to tell me about my first mistake."

"…But…you…I mean, I…I mean…Why are you…Why are you still reading…Is that a book?" Raven stuttered as Takashi kept his gaze to the book.

"Of course it's a book, I've been dying to see how this story ends." Takashi replied with a small snicker in his voice. "Carry on…it shouldn't make any difference in the end…considering who I'm up against, right freak show?"

The last comment got most of the class laughing, the only ones who weren't pleased were Raven and his three lackeys. "Don't mock Lord Raven!"

"Such disrespect is intolerable! And to start this duel I'll play the continuous spell card, Elemental Recover!" Raven announced as a huge contraption with six different colored crystals embedded into the machine that appeared surging electricity between Takashi and Raven.

"…So?" Takashi asked as Raven lowered his head. "What's so special about that weird device? It's just as weird as you are."

With a stomp of his foot Raven lifted another card from his hand into his duel disk and a wondrous angel appeared before him. "You'll find out what it does later! But for right now, I play the spell card Graceful Charity! This allows me…"

"I know what your spell is capable of…just please continue," Takashi replied as Raven drew his three cards. "_I may not be a great duelist but I know the basics…Yeesh."_

With a smirk, Raven slid two cards into his graveyard slot. "Fine then I'll discard Inferno (1100/1900) and Silpheed (1700/700) to the graveyard."

Flipping the next page in his book, Takashi sighed loudly. "And I should care because…?"

"I just want you to keep a count on my graveyard, cause now I remove Inferno from the game," Raven stated as his card shot out and he pocketed it. "In order to special summon The Spirit of Flames (1700/1000)!"

A large explosion of fire erupted in front of Raven, which quickly formed into a devilish like beast with horns and the bottom part of his body made up of flames.

"Is that all?" Takashi yawned not looking from his book.

Lifting the Spirit of Flames card from his duel disk, Raven immediately replaced it with another. "You wish! I sacrifice my Spirit for someone more potent! I summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000)!"

As the Spirit of Flames disappeared, a second eruption roared in front of Raven this time forming into a more daunting figure…all the while Takashi just read his book. This one was clad in plate armor and a helmet, and his face sported a Fu-Manchu beard and moustache. His grin was very unpleasant, and as he raised his hands, they became shrouded in flames. "What do you think? Pretty impressive wouldn't ya say?"

"If you think so," Takashi replied as Raven and Thestalos lowered their heads.

All of a sudden the Elemental Recover machine began to glow with a red aura, somehow that lifted Raven's spirit. "Oh yeah! Well I've got a chain right here! First, my Elemental Recover card's effect comes into play, whenever either of us tribute a monster with the same attribute as the monster summoned, the player who sacrificed gains 1000 life points!" (RLP: 5000)

"Whatever…" Takashi stated as Thestalos stepped towards him, his footsteps leaving behind scorched marks on the ground. "And what's his deal?"

"Glad you asked! See, when successfully tribute summoned, Thestalos forces one card from your hand," Raven explained as Thestalos pointed towards the middle card in Takashi's hand. Immediately Takashi slid the weird monster card into the graveyard. "And since that appeared to be a monster…you take 100 points of damage times the level of the monster."

Raising his hands, Thestalos summoned four fireballs in midair. With bringing his arms down, the four spheres of fire slammed directly into Takashi, sending him and his book into the air. (TLP: 3600)

"Since that was a level four monster I'm guess, I'll just do this…" Sliding another card into his duel disk, Raven watched as his monarch walked back to his side of the battlefield, still leaving the scorch marks. "And that's my turn."

"How dare you…"

"_Huh?"_

"You just pushed me over the limit…" Takashi just stood up, his head bowed down. With a quick draw, he snapped his head up and slapped his first card onto his duel disk. "You made me lose my place in my book!"

Raven just stood back as a huge flame appeared before Takashi, from the flames emerged a young man with coal black hair. His flowing baggy black shirt was covered with a red and yellow flame vest. His black pants were ripped exposing his red zori. In his mouth was a small pipe that shot up a couple flames. "Who in the world is that?"

"Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce, Pyro – Genjutsu Master (1200/1000)!" Takashi announced as Pyro blew a massive amount of smoke and flames from his pipe, causing a few of the students to cover their mouths from the smoke. Taking two of the remaining four cards in his hand, Takashi slid them into his duel disk. "And with two face down cards…I'm ending my turn."

_**/ -/- -/--/-/- -/-/-/-**_

"Seems like an interesting duel…wish I could watch it but I gotta find that book," Sparky sighed before he lifted a few of the other books on his messy desk. "Nope not here."

_**/ -/- -/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/**_

"Lord Raven! Teach this guy some manners!"

"Take him down!"

"Big speech for a little move!"

With more confidence Raven drew his next card, and with a smirk he placed it into his duel disk. "I play pot of greed! So now I get two more cards!"

Takashi just smirked as one of his face down cards went active showing a Goblin of Greed looking back and forth at multiple pots of greed. "I activate my trap card, Greed Confusion!"

"Not that card!" Raven yelled as a huge silver die appeared before him.

"Oh so you know huh, then I'll explain to the audience," Takashi said as he spun on his heel towards the people behind him. "This trap card forces my opponent to roll a die whenever he or she activates an effect that involves drawing. If the result is lower or equal to the amount of cards the effect allows him to draw then he gets double the cards…but! If its higher, then I get to draw cards equal to the result…so its your call Raven."

Waiting for a few minutes Raven gulped before he kicked the silver dice into the air. The dice snapped onto the ground a couple times before it began to spin on the corner till it…

…landed on a three.

"No!" Raven shouted as three cards shot into Takashi's hand. Takashi just gracefully accepted them as Raven drew two cards back into his hand.

Scanning over the three cards, Takashi immediately set one onto his duel disk. "And to bring even more bad news, but a drew a monster that allows me to summon it as soon as I draw it via spell, trap or monster effect. So give it up for…"

A huge spout of water surged onto the playing field, and a young woman jumped from the top of it quickly landing on the ground with the water settling on the ground. Her dark hair with a blue tint flowed past her shoulders, the sea blue kimono on her was covered with a bright blue vest with a dark blue scarf around her neck. She smiled at Pyro with a slight blush on her face. "Aqua – Genjutsu Master (1100/1100)!"

"So what! In case you've forgotten, I've still got my two cards and I'll use one of them! Go Monster Reincarnation! So I'll just discard Yomi Ship (800/1400) to take back Spirit of Flames," Raven stated as he exchanged the cards, then the Yomi Ship card shot out of his graveyard and into his pocket. "Next I'll remove it from play to special summon the Aqua Spirit (1600/ 1200)!"

A young woman with green skin with blue hair with a matching blue dress appeared before Raven, but was quickly encased with ice. "But now I sacrifice her for Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000)!"

The ice that encased the Aqua spirit shattered and a new form appeared before Raven. The twelve-foot-tall giant rose up, seemingly dressed in armor made of ice, with a cape flowing over his shoulder. The giant simply pointed towards Takashi's face down card and a huge pillar of ice shattered the card. "And since you've seen that Mobius can destroy up to two spell or trap cards on the field, you'll be happy that thanks to my Elemental Recover, I gain another 1000 life points!" (RLP: 6000)

"_It's only the second turn and already he's going life point crazy,_" Takashi thought as Raven gestured towards Thestalos.

"And since we both have monsters with the same attribute, I'll have fire fight fire!" Raven announced as Thestalos sent a huge stream of fire towards Pyro.

Just as the flame was about to strike Pyro, a huge wall of fire appeared before him halting the attack. Raven looked confused at the sight and Takashi just smiled. "Confused are we? Well then allow me to shed some light on this. When you declare an attack against Pyro, he forces you to flip a coin. You call it right, your attack goes through."

"And if I call it wrong?" Raven gulped as the flame styled coin appeared before him.

"We'll come to that when we get there," Takashi replied before Raven tossed the coin into the air.

"Heads!"

The entire room was quiet as the coin slowly fell to the ground, after a successful bounce, the coin began to spin around with everyone holding their breaths. As the coin began to come to halt everyone gasped…

…it turned up tails.

"And now! Your attack is negated and you lose life points equal to half off your monster's attack points!" Takashi announced as the flames in front of Pyro flew directly into Raven sending him to the ground. "Care to try again?" (RLP: 4800)

"_If that was Pyro's power…then I wonder what Aqua's abilities are._" Shaking his head Raven waved. "Make your move."

"Thanks…oh and if you're wondering, Aqua doesn't really have any other effects," Takashi stated drawing his next card and causing Raven to anime drop to the ground along with his three lackeys.

"Dang it!" Raven shouted as Takashi placed a new monster on his field.

"I know how you feel, and so does Zephyr – Genjutsu Master (1400/800)!" Takashi announced as a strong breeze appeared out of no where.

Many feathers appeared in the breeze and formed into a small feather cyclone, which immediately shattered revealing a young blonde haired man. With a light green samurai kimono underneath the large black overcoat, the young man didn't even seem at all weighed down. He even had an eagle feather in his hair. "Oh boy, and what can this one do…I pray tell?"

A smile appeared on Takashi face as a coin appeared in his hands, this time with a feather symbol on it. "Well, if you must know, I flip a coin and call it. If I get it right, then all of my monsters with Genjutsu in their name can attack you directly this turn. If I get it wrong, all monsters on your side of the field can attack me directly next turn."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

Takashi threw the coin into the air and a powerful breeze sent it flying over the field. "NOTHING! Tails!"

The coin slammed directly on the ground, and all of the other students cheered at the sight…

"_Crap!_"

…of the tails face up. Raven just stepped back once more as the three Genjutsu Masters raised their hands. In Pryo's hands appeared a powerful orb of fire, in Aqua's hands formed a beautiful ring of water, and in Zephyr's hands were multiple feathers with their quills aimed directly towards Raven. "And since I got it correctly…my Genjutsu Masters can attack you directly right now!"

Nodding to their owner, the three monsters launched their attacks directly on Raven, who yelled at the contact of the quills, screeched at the flames, and sighed as the cold water cooled him down. (RLP: 1100)

"Maybe you should give up," Takashi offered sliding another card into his hand.

"Never! Why should I? I'm Raven Valens! Heir to the Valens house!" Raven shouted as the crowd jumped back to his side. "And I've got the crowd on my side again! There's no way you can beat me!"

"Must you talk so big?" Takashi asked as he reached for his book.

"What?"

"Only the weak speak loudly," Takashi stated as he sat down opening his book. "If you really want to become strong…then stop talking about it and prove that you are strong!"

Raven clenched his fist…but he knew truth was just slapped into his face. "_Maybe he's right…maybe, I do need to prove that. But not just to him or the school, I need to prove it to me…_"

Everyone gasped at what happened next, Raven laid his hand over his deck and lowered his head as the multiple holograms began to disappear. Takashi just flipped to the next page in his book. "_Good…he's starting to see the bigger picture._"

"Man what a drag…"

"The duel wasn't even seven turns long."

"That Raven guy was rumored to be one of the best at the Atlantic Duel Academy."

"Guess you can't believe everything you hear."

"That Takashi was pretty cool."

"He's also got great style!"

Raven just walked towards Takashi, the students starting to return to their seats as the clock began to reach the end of the school day. "…Thanks…"

"Whatever…" Takashi stated as the bell rang.

Sparky just sighed loudly as the students began to walk towards the doors. "_Damn it…and just when I found the book too."_

_**/ -/- -/ -/- -/ -/-/ -/-/ -/-/-/--/**_

_**The Next Day…**_

"_Stupid homework on the first day, didn't get past the chapter I was reading._" Takashi just read his book as Raven, now without the mascara, sat next to Takashi. "Yeah, staying away from the make-up is a good start."

"Listen…that advice you gave me…I'm grateful for that," Raven stated as three familiar Ra Yellow lackeys walked up behind Takashi with a couple of banners. "Now I'm more than ready for the real dueling world."

Takashi turned his eyes towards Raven, not noticing the now red haired Ra Yellow lackeys behind him. "_Master Yoh taught me that…I'll have to thank him for that later, so note to self._"

"However…from now on, consider yourself to have a rival," Raven stated as he turned his head to see Takashi back into his book.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Takashi asked as Raven's jaw dropped.

Turning around, Raven clenched his fist extremely tight. "_You win this round Takashi! But next time, on or off the dueling field I'll win!_"

"…_Weirdo._" Takashi shrugged as Raven looked at his former entourage.

"Oh yeah, looks like you got yourself a fan club too," Raven replied as Takashi just gave him a confused look.

"Fan club?" Takashi turned around to see the three Ra Yellows with their hair dyed red and with headbands that resembled Takashi's. "Oh crap!"

"Lord Takashi! We are your entourage!" The first Ra Yellow male lackey announced waving the banner with Takashi's name sowed into it. His tanned skin and baggy jeans were a definite sight on him. "I am known as Vector!"

"Pleasure ta follow you lord Takashi!" The second Ra Yellow male stated shaking Takashi's hand. His somewhat paled skin, black shorts and shaggy hair really was strange. "People call me Iruka, or otherwise, the prankster!"

"And um," The petite girl mumbled as Takashi looked at her. Her blush on her face matched her eyes, bracelets and necklace. "…you can call me Kara."

"And together we are…" Vector announced as he and Iruka raised their banners high into the classroom.

"The Takashi Team…or T-Team!" Vector and Iruka announced as Takashi lowered his head.

"_How quick they are to change sides…its somewhat amazing,_" Raven thought as Takashi closed his book.

"_Now I'll never know what happens at the end!_" Takashi just threw his book to the ground and lowered his head to his desk. "_And these guys might just blow my cover_!"

_**/ -/- /- /-/- /-/-/--/- /-/- -/-/- -/**_

_**Vyser D: Now then, with the revision of this chapter comes some hope for people to review it. And check out the forum of this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Sky's Limit

**_Dreams…_**

_**People have followed their dreams, no matter how hard or how seemingly impossible, ever since history began to be recorded.**_

_**Everyone's dreams are different, whether it's the goal or the road to achieve the goal. No matter how old they get, people will still have dreams.**_

_**It was a dream that inspired writers to write…**_

_**It was a dream to have people make life easier…**_

_**It was even a dream that made a new king of games…at least from what my teachers told me about a Yuki guy.**_

_**Even I have dreams…although right now, I'm kind of at a crossroad in this time. But for the moment, I'm aiming for a great duelist. If that doesn't work then I'll have my ninjitsu to fall back on.**_

_**But I'm going off topic. Due to un-foreseen events, a person can give up his or her dream in order to survive in the world today. Their dreams shatter in a minute…that's all it takes.**_

_**The guy I'm dueling right now has a dream; he even has the dream of a loved one riding on his shoulders. His dream consists of a certain thing above us…**_

…_**The sky…**_

_**Even his monsters have something to do with his dream, creatures of the sky, even though it seems quite strange for a guy to use this strategy.**_

_**The only thing is about this guy is that he shows that he's fighting for someone else…maybe that's why he's hard to beat.**_

_**But I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve! I'm not going to lose my dream!**_

_**/-/ -/ -/- /-/- /--/-/-/**_

_**Chapter 4: A Sky's Limit**_

_**Ninjas V.S. Dreams of the Clouds**_

_**/- /-- /- /-/- /--/ -/**_

A week had passed since the start of the school year and already things were slowing down. Duels were now a semi rare sight for Garu, mainly because of all of the homework he had been getting from his teachers. Today however was different…

"Now Mudora (2600/1800)! Attack his Thunder Giant now!"

With a quick leap the powerful golden masked sand fairy slashed the huge yellow armored giant in two. As the huge giant shattered into pixels, the Mudora jumped back to his owner's side, a young lady's side to be precise. A smile appeared on her face as she wiped the long brown hair from her face. A Ra Yellow jacket hung loosely over her skinny body, which adorned a female Ra yellow uniform. "You ready to give up yet Sorro?" (TLP: 2700)

Across from the young lady stood her opponent, his short dark crimson hair seemingly flowed through a non-existent breeze. His semi muscular body was covered by the standard Obelisk Blue overcoat. However, there was a CD player at his belt connected with two small portable speakers. "Of course not Terri…and neither are my heroes!" (SLP: 1100)

The two duelists were facing off against each other in Fortanu's classroom for a study of different dueling strategies used by the academy students. "Whatever Sorro…as long as you don't sing…"

With a quick and fancy draw Sorro added a fourth card into his hand. But then he slid the card into his duel disk showing the polymerization card with an orange figure being freed from it. "I activate Fusion Recovery! So I'll take back Burstinatrix (1200/800) and the Polymerization cards from the graveyard and into my hand!"

But Sorro wasn't done yet, he immediately slid the same spell card he just took and the blue vortex appeared in front of him. "So I'll fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian (1000/1000) and Burstinatrix (1200/800) in my hand to form the famous of the heroes!"

The familiar red jumpsuit woman with long dark hair and the green feathered hero appeared in front the vortex to only be sucked in. The vortex shattered as the famous one winged hero appeared before his master. His right arm was a red dragonhead while the rest of his body was a combination of muscular green and black tights. "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!"

At the sight of the monster Terri just chuckled. "Nice try Mr. Singing Hero, but thanks to my Mudora's effect, he's strong enough to take back your monster."

"Yeah…but what if I play this field card, one that you need a hard hat for?" Sorro asked as his field card zone opened up and he simply slid the card into it. "Skyscraper!"

All of the students in the classroom gazed in awe at the sight of the multiple building appearing above the field. A full moon graced over the playing field as the Flame Wingman appeared on the tallest Skyscraper. "And now…Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

With a great leap the Flame Wingman flew towards the small sand Fairy engulfed in flames, his attack points sky rocketing (3100/1200) immediately. Before Mudora could even defend himself, the flames shattered him in front of Terri. "Darn you!" (TLP: 2200)

"Too bad I'm not done yet, especially with the Wingman's superpower! He deals you damage equal to your monster's attack!" Sorro announced as his Wingman landed in front of Terri with his dragon arm poised and ready to fire.

"…Uh oh," Terri gulped before the Flame Wingman fired a powerful blaze of fire on Terri sending her to the ground. (TLP: 0)

As the holograms disappeared, Fortanu walked in front of the two duelists clapping. "Excellent moves, both of you…

"_I knew this was a waste of time,"_ Vic thought as he crossed his arms. Fortanu had asked him to duel for the students with the Kaiser of the school. Unfortunately the Kaiser had a dentist appointment and had to cancel out at the last minute.

Turning his back to the leaving duelists, Fortanu coughed to get the attention of all the students. "Okay then class, since we just watched two of our academy's top duelists duel each other just now, here's a little pop question. Name the two strategy types that Sorro and Terri both displayed."

From the stands, multiple students just shrugged the question off, others just ignored it, and some of them just struggled with the question. A single Silfer Red raised his hand and Fortanu spotted him. "Ah yes, Skylar Schmidt, please go on and answer the question."

The Slifer Red known as Skylar stood up, his pitch-black hair spiked above his goggles. His skinny body made his jacket and black clothes look like parachute clothes. "The main strategies are as followed. The one that Terri used in the duel is more than likely a Fairy Rush deck, while Sorro uses a more common strategy concerning the E-Heroes. A fusion strategy that combines usually less powerful monsters into beings of pure power for multiple situations."

Nodding his head in agreement, Fortanu just smiled at the answer he was given. "Very good Skylar… now if only the rest of your Slifer Red peers would act accordingly like that."

Vic just raised his eyebrow at the sight Skylar and a plan began to appear in his head. "_There usually is a few gems in the trash…Especially if those gems I can use to my advantage._"

_**/- /--/ -/-/-/- /--/ -/ **_

"Man that Skylar is such a suck up," Garu sighed leaning back into his seat. "Making everyone else in Slifer red look like a gaggle of slackers."

Yae just sighed at her friend's comment. "Maybe he wouldn't if you actually show you were paying attention in class. And you mind keeping it down? Its bad enough that I had to come from my class today to watch this."

"I didn't see you try anything to answer the question," Garu snickered making Yae very upset in the process.

"Aw just shut up Garu," Yae huffed as an annoying foot tapping sound caught her attention. "Uh oh…"

"Hey, what's going…on…?" Garu stuttered to see a very pissed off Fortanu standing in front of their desks. "Hey there teach…"

"Would you two like to share with the class what you were talking about?" Fortanu asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Um…no?" Garu stuttered as Fortanu smirked.

"Very well…then the two of you can enjoy this afternoon in detention," Fortanu said as Yae and Garu lowered their heads listening to the laughter of the students around them.

_**/-/- -/ -/- -/-/--/-/-/**_

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Truly correct, it has been quiet for the last hour Rox," Zeff sighed snoozing on and off in the tree near the Slifer Red dorm. "Guess I should probably try to find out where Garu and Yae are…"

Just as Zeff and Rox were about to jump from the tree branch a familiar Slifer Red walked under the tree, not noticing the two. "Hey isn't that?"

"Hey there Zeff!" Skylar announced as Zeff and Rox landed on the ground on all fours.

"Nice seeing ya again Skylar," Zeff greeted standing up on his two feet. "Say…ya wouldn't know where my roommates are do ya?"

Skylar just rubbed his chin while concentrated in deep thought. "I think they both have detention today, courtesy of Professor Fortanu."

Lowering his head, Zeff just sighed loudly. "Awe man…I was hoping to have some fun with them, I so do love a good ole prank on friends."

Confused as to his fellow peer's behavior, Skylar just snickered to himself. "Well, I've got no homework…yah wanna help me try something out I've been working on?"

"Might as well, I'm too energized to go to sleep," Zeff stated as Rox jumped onto his shoulder.

_**/-/ - /- -/-/-/ -/-/ -/-/- /-/-/**_

"Well thanks a lot Garu! I always wanted detention!" Yae scoffed as she and Garu walked back to the dorms.

"Hey at least I found something out during that time," Garu stated with the Slifer Red Dorm coming into view.

Stopping in front of Garu, Yae spun on her heel and glared at him. "And what pray tell was that?"

"I learned that detention is a good time to catch some Zs," Garu chuckled before he took punch to the head sending him down. "Ow…"

"Are you kidding me! I was working on homework while you were snoozing!" Yae yelled as Garu sat up on the ground.

"That's a mean left hook," Garu moaned rubbing his head.

Before Yae could yell at Garu for a second time, a large shadow floated over their heads. As soon as they both looked up they saw what appeared to be a red hang glider with a very happy Skylar holding onto the bars. "Whoa…"

"Hey guys!"

Garu and Yae turned to see Zeff and Rox running towards them, both of their brows drenched with sweat as if they were chasing something. "About time the two of ya got here!"

"Really…what's going on and what's with the glider?" Yae referring to the one Skylar was hovering in above all three of the duelists (and wolf cub).

"Oh that, well, Skylar asked me to help him get this glider in the air but unfortunately he doesn't know how to land that dang thing," Zeff answered as the glider began to waver in the wind.

"So…what does that mean?" Garu asked not noticing that the glider was falling towards the ground.

"It means that…we should run!" Yae shouted before she, Zeff and Rox ran away from Garu who just had a confused look on his face.

"Do I offend?" Garu asked before he noticed a huge shadow appearing behind him.

Just as Garu turned around, the glider crashed into him causing a large amount of dirt to fly into the air. As Yae and Zeff carefully approached the debris as it fell to the ground. At the sight of the two Slifer Red students, Yae and Zeff just laughed loudly, but who wouldn't?

Garu's head was ripped between the fabric that made the glider while Skylar looked to be stuck in the ground with his legs in the air. "Need a hand guys?"

_**/- /- /- /-/-/- /- -/--/ -/-/**_

After helping Garu and Skylar from the crash sight, the four duelists were relaxing in the Slifer Red cafeteria enjoying an early dinner…which basically was some ramen noodles with a few pieces of fruit. "Garu do you have to eat so loudly?"

Lifting the bowl away from his lips, the now bandaged Garu just smiled. "Yes Yae, now then where was I?"

"Ignoring the messy eater," Zeff stated as Skylar smirked. "I believe that Yae and presumably Garu would like to know how you managed to get that hang glider on the island…come to think of it you didn't really tell me why you had it here either."

Skylar just tossed the bright green apple that he had in his hand up and down a couple times before he grinned towards his fellow Slifer Red students. "How I got it on the island was quite simple…I simply took it apart before getting here and hid the stuff needed to put it back together in a spare suitcase.

"As for why I brought it with me…its quite simple, it reminds me of home," Skylar stated as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small silver pendent with a pair of golden wings etched onto it. "Ya see, when I was with my family, me and my twin sister would either duel or go hang gliding. Since she's not really here anymore…"

"Oh…she's passed away?" Yae asked, as Skylar looked confused.

"What? No, she had a broken leg and she couldn't come to the exams," Skylar replied causing Yae, Zeff and Rox to crash to the ground while Garu just continued his ramen noodles. "So until she gets the chance to come here, I promised that I'd use a deck like hers…so when she does get here I'll be able to beat her."

"…I don't get it," Garu sighed before he continued his noodles.

"If I learn how to use a deck like hers then I'll be able to defeat her deck cause I'll know about all of the strategies that the deck is capable of," Skylar explained while getting a stare from Garu.

"I think I get it…" Garu replied putting down his bowl of ramen. "_I don't get it at all…"_

_**/- -/ -/ -/- -/-/--/-/- /-/**_

_**The Next Day…**_

"Now then…for the last time…please leave me alone!" Takashi pleaded trying to eat his lunch. The T-Team was sitting next to him waving their banners. "I just want to read my book and eat my lunch!"

"Aw come on boss! Ya can't get rid of that easily!" Iruka chuckled putting down his banner.

"Then how do I get rid of you?" Takashi sighed loudly as Vector and Iruka laughed loudly.

Kara just looked at Takashi slapping his forehead. "Um, Vector, Iruka could you two please grab me a water bottle?"

"Both of us?" Vector asked as Kara simply nodded. "…Okay… I get ya…"

As soon as Vector and Iruka jumped from their seats, the air around Takashi and Kara suddenly felt a lot quieter. With a sigh of relief, Takashi instantly pulled his book from his pocket and opened it at the last place he left off. "Thanks, now I can enjoy some more of my book."

Blushing slightly, Kara just looked away. "Um…you're welcome."

Meanwhile at the Obelisk blue seats across the cafeteria…

"And that's your plan?" Kiro asked dropping his fork into his steak.

"Listen, its even a miracle that I'm able to come up with plans with all the bad luck I usually have," Vic confronted resuming into his lobster. "Sides…I've done my studying about Mr. Schmidt, and I happen to have some of those cards his own deck that he'll need."

Gathering his fork, Kiro stabbed it into his steak making the juices seep out. "Very well, we should probably meet with him after lunch…no doubt he'll want to jump at the chance to increase his rank and to get his hands on some rare cards. Just hope he doesn't turn out like another Rioko…"

_**/- /- /-/- -/-/ -/-/- /--/-/--/**_

"Another day of class down!" Garu shouted walking from his classroom. Yae walked out from behind him with a sigh.

"All you did was sleep almost all day," Yae pointed out following Garu through the hallways.

"I was listening…for the most part," Garu replied as a familiar soul stood in front of the two. His light green duel disk hung loosely on his left arm. "Hey Skylar!"

"Garu…Yae…" Skylar smiled at his fellow Slifer red students. "_Might as well ask Garu if he wants to duel…cause those Vic and Kiro Obelisk Blue duelists gave me those Alien cards and I gave my word that I'd duel Garu. Still they didn't tell me why they wanted to duel him…oh well."_

"So do you need something Skylar?" Yae asked as Skylar smirked widely.

Lifting up his duel disk towards Garu, Skylar replied with confidence in his voice. "I wish to duel you Garu…"

At the sound of him dueling once more Garu just simply reached into his backpack and pulled out his duel disk and deck. "Just name the time and place! It'll be one on one!"

Skylar just smiled and gestured down the hall. "That's how most duels are like, and how about five minutes in the Slifer Red duel field…"

"Don't you mean arena?" Yae asked as Skylar sheepishly chuckled.

"You'll see…"

_**/- -/-/ -/ -/-/- -/ -/-/ -/ -/- /-/**_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Garu shouted at the sight of the small wooden platform with red banners with the Slifer emblem on them. "We get this instead of a duel arena?"

"Well, maybe this is another reason why the Slifer Dorm is run down," Yae sighed as she walked over to the nearby tree and sat down underneath it.

Skylar was already on one side of the duel platform blowing a leaf to the side of platform. "Eh, what ya going to do. Ready to duel Garu?"

From the trees, Vic and Kiro sat in the branches waiting for the duel to begin. In Kiro's hands was an advanced video camera. "Come on…get it on!"

"Relax Kiro…they'll start when they are ready," Vic stated crossing his arms.

At the corner of his eye, Vic spotted a separate Obelisk blue hiding behind a tree on Garu's side of the platform. From the spiky gray hair, the small pair of glasses and the thin physique from his baggy uniform, Vic didn't even recognize the guy. "_Must be a freshman…"_

"**Duel!" **(GLP: 4000) (SLP: 4000)

"Why don't you start us off Garu?" Skylar offered as Garu drew his first card.

Garu just grimaced at his new card and his hand. He had just drawn monster cards; he should have taken those optional shuffling classes. "_Dang it…oh well…_"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, the familiar black clothed ninja dropped from the sky in front of him with his arms crossed. "I'll summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200) and call it a turn."

Snapping the top card from his deck and glancing at it, a small smile appeared on it. "Alright, I start this duel right by summoning Sonic Shooter (1300/600) in attack mode!"

From the sky swooped down a silver blur but quickly landed in front of Skylar crouching down. When the blur finally focused a birdman with silvery skin and large, silver wings appeared his head crowned by a feathered plume. "And guess what…if you have no spells or trap cards on the field, he can attack you directly!"

Disappearing in a quick blur, Garu stared at the spot where the Sonic Shooter was only a few seconds ago. However, from above him a powerful whistling sound filled the air. And just as Garu looked up, the Sonic Shooter dived bombed him right in the chest sending him to the ground. "Damn it…" (GLP: 2700)

While the Sonic Shooter floated back to his master's side of the field, Skylar just slid another card into his duel disk. "And I'll wrap up this turn with a card face down…"

At the sight of the new card in his hand, Garu just sighed out of relief. "_Finally…a spell card I can use._' I hope you're ready for this! I summon Lady Ninja Yae (1100/200) in attack mode!"

In a small tempest, the beautiful green haired ninja reappeared in front of Garu. However, at the moment her feet touched the ground, Skylar's trap card went active revealing a second birdman getting blasted by an energy shot from the sun. "That can't be good…"

"For you it isn't," Skylar smirked as his Sonic Shooter began to glow yellow. "It's a trap card known as Icarus Attack. All I have to do is tribute a Winged-Beast type monster, and then I can destroy up to two cards on the field! So Sonic Shooter, bye bye, your jobs done as are your two Ninjas Garu!"

With a loud screech the Sonic Shooter exploded and the blast caught both of Garu's monsters shattering them in the blast. With a loud sigh, Garu just slipped a card into his duel disk that immediately appeared before him. "Great…I end my turn with a face down."

"Not much you can do eh?" Skylar snickered drawing another card from his deck. "I drew this card this early? Interesting…and now, I'll activate the field card known as…Cloud Kingdom!"

Yae and Garu gaped in surprise as multiple clouds began to form around the platform. Behind Skylar the clouds began to form into a large futuristic castle with birds flying around it. Yae was the first to ask. "What in the world is this?"

With a bright smile, Skylar lifted another card from his hand. "Quite simple really, it is the realm where the warm summer breeze comes from…at least that's what my sister said whenever she played this card.

"However, in dueling terms it increases the base attack and defense of all Wind attribute monster by 200. And if a Wind monster is destroyed as a result of battle, the player can then add a wind monster that is the same level of the monster that was destroyed into their hand."

"And I take it that you're going to be summoning a wind monster now right?" Garu sighed seeing Skylar placing the card on his side of the field.

"Yep! So let's give it up for the lovely lady known as…Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400)!"

Flying from the clouds a lovely young bird woman with long flowing red hair. The tight purple and black jumper didn't leave anything to imagination, and her sharp talons appeared from her green winged arms. "1…so there more of them?"

With a wicked smiled the Harpie Lady just winked at her master. "Yep, in my deck are her two sisters."

_**/- -/- -/- -/ -/ -/-/-/-/-/**_

"What the hell! That's weirder than when Sorro sings!" Vic exclaimed as Kiro snickered while still taping the duel.

"True to that…however remember the Harpie cards can be deadly when played in the right way," Kiro stated.

"Still pretty weird for a guy to run a Harpie Deck," Vic sighed.

_**/-/- -/-/ -/-/- -/-/ -/-/-/- /**_

"Now then, its time for this gal to get to work," Skylar stated as a green aura surrounded his Harpie Lady 1. "Thanks to Cloud Kingdom, she gains 200 attack and defense points, and then with her own effect, all Wind monsters gain 300 attack points! And you can probably guess what her attribute is (1800/1600)!"

"This is just embarrassing," Yae sighed as the Harpie Lady 1 raised her talons.

"Harpie Lady 1! Show him your claws!" Skylar shouted as his Harpie Lady flew towards Garu readying her claws.

Just as the Harpie was about to stab Garu with her talons, a weird machine in the shape of an old style game controller appeared before Garu sending its connector chord into the abdomen of the Harpie. "Nice try! But my spell card Enemy Controller activates! Allowing me to switch your monster to defense mode!"

As soon as the Harpie was forcibly set to crouch down, the controller shattered. Yae raised an eyebrow as she saw Garu slid the card into his graveyard. "How in the world did you get that?"

Turning to his roommate, Garu just smirked. "Yesterday I traded with Zeff, saying that his deck didn't need this card."

"Nice move there Garu…but now, its still my turn and I'll place a card face down," Skylar stated as the face down card appeared over the holographic clouds.

"And here's my turn!" Garu shouted after he drew. "Awesome, I play the spell card, Pot of Greed! So I get two more cards!"

At the sight of the grinning green pot, Garu's duel disk beeped and spat out two more cards into his hand. "Excellent! I summon a familiar face! Say hello to Ryu – The Mythical Ninja (1700/1200)!"

From the multiple clouds emerged the blue haired ninja raising his kitsune staff above his head. "And since there's two Ninjas in my graveyard, he gets his first two effects. Raising his attack and defense by 400! (2100/1600)"

"I activate my trap card! Go Harpy's Ecstasy!" Skylar announced as his face down card went active showing the three Harpie Lady Sisters hugging a blushing Celtic Guardian, their claws ready to stab the warrior. "This continuous trap card can activate when you summon a warrior or spellcaster monster when I have at least one Harpie Lady on the field. Your monster now has to take a knee in defense mode!"

Ryu just blushed as he knelt down raising his arms to protect himself. "Great…then I'll just have to place a card face down and call it a turn."

"Now then, I'll just draw," Skylar stated as he drew his next card, and at the sight of it his eyes widened. "Well now, it's the same card you drew. Some people call it fate, but I call it luck of the draw. So now, I play my own pot of greed!"

Skylar's eyes widened even further at the sight of his two cards. Immediately he place one of them on to his duel and the holographic clouds erupted with a second blur emerging from them. "Now then, its time we introduced the second harpie sister! So let's give it up for Harpie Lady 2 (1300/1400 1800/1600)!"

From the sky above, a second harpie floated down almost the exact same as the first one only this one had short orange hair with long bangs that covered half of her left eye. "And it seems unfair that these two get the spot light, so I'll play my spell card! Elegant Egotist!"

As the kaleidoscope spell card appeared before Skylar, a card popped out of his deck which immediately slapped onto the duel disk. The spell card shattered and a third harpie appeared before Skylar wearing the same clothes with the same body type. The only difference was the dark blue spiky hair on her head. "So say hello to the final sister, Harpie Lady 3 (1300/1400 1800/1600)!"

"Man, what is up with these chicks?" Garu asked, apparently the pun was intended.

Skylar sighed, apparently he heard the joke before or that he was the one who made the wisecrack. "Allow me to explain. This deck is like my sister's, and since she was able to defeat me every time, I decided to learn every strategy that is capable of this deck.

"As to the harpies, my sister really admired a certain duelist who used them during her career. But for another reason, my sister focused her deck because she enjoys the elegance of the birds…or in this case the Harpies. However, my real deck is really different, it describes my love of the sky.

"One day, I hope to become one of the best pilots in the world."

"…Wow…" Garu awed at the long answer.

"I know…now then I'll switch my Harpie Lady 1 to attack mode," Skylar announced as his first Harpie rose to her feet and screeched loudly. "Now then, I'll have Harpie Lady 1 attack your monster, then I'll have the other two attack you directly!"

All three of the Harpies flew directly towards the ninja and his ninja duelist, however at the last minute, Ryu surprised almost everyone by throwing a smoke bomb onto the first Harpie Lady and causing all three of the winged beauties to float back to Skylar's side of the field. "What in the world?"

"It's my trap card, Ninja Technique: Smoke Bomb! When you declare an attack when I have a ninja on my side of the field, I can end the battle phase immediately," Garu sighed as did Ryu in relief.

"Well then, I'll just end my turn with a card face down," Skylar said as the card back appeared in front of him.

"Alright, comeback time," Garu stated as he drew. "Alright, time to fix my hand! I activate the spell card Magical Mallet!"

As the golden hammer appeared in front of Garu, Skylar just smirked at the sight of the card. "Go ahead! So what if you can shuffle as many cards from your hand back into the deck? My three harpies are ready for anything!"

"Okay then, I'll shuffle everything back into the deck and draw four cards!" Garu announced doing so.

At the sight of the new hand, Garu's eyes widened. "Alright then, I'll start this turn by switching Ryu to attack mode. Then I'll summon the second member of an elite team of ninjas!"

As the clouds began to recede, Skylar just slapped his forehead and chuckled gesturing towards his Harpy's Ecstasy trap card. "Did you forget? My trap card will switch it to defense mode."

"Ya sure about that?" Garu asked as Skylar just raised an eyebrow at the new ninja.

To perfectly describe the ninja, it was a small robotic ninja with skinny metallic body, with blue metallic hair tied up to resemble a palm tree. A metallic green ninja suit covered his metal skin armed with multiple kunai on it. "Cause, The Mechanical Ninja - Uzamaki (1400/600) has something to say to that!"

The robotic ninja did something strange next, instead of reaching for his weapons, a small compartment popped out his chest and revealed a small camera. The next thing that Uzamaki did made Garu, Skylar, Yae and everyone who was watching the duel developed drops of sweat on the back of their heads…

…Uzamaki took pictures of all three of the Harpie Lady sisters, causing all three to smile at the small ninja. Skylar just rubbed his head in confusion. "Has your ninja done this before?"

Shrugging off the question, Garu just watched Uzamaki turn towards Yae and snapped a few pictures of her. "Like I would know, this is the first time I used him on a duel disk."

"Well, he certainly has good taste," Yae stated as Uzamaki replaced his camera with two kunai.

"So how come he's not in defense?" Skylar asked as Uzamaki and Ryu nodded to each other.

"Cause, you said your trap works on warriors and spellcasters, but Uzamaki is a machine monster!" Garu explained as a green aura appeared around Uzamaki. "Oh and by the way, he's a wind Attribute monster, so he gains the same power ups as your ladies (1900/800)!"

"This will not bode well," Skylar sighed as Garu smirked.

"Yep! And now then, I'll have Ryu attack your Harpie Lady 3! Mythical Kitsune strike!" Garu commanded as Ryu jumped into the air bring some of the clouds following him.

With a quick instant, Ryu slammed his Kitsune staff into the stomach of the blue haired harpy, shattering the monster into pixels. As soon as Ryu returned to Garu's side of the field, he dropped to his knees holding his sides in pain. "Ryu! What's wrong?"

"It's my Harpie Lady 3 effect, any monster that attacks it cannot attack for two more turns," Skylar answered as a card shot out of his deck. "And lest we forget that Cloud Kingdom adds a Wind monster into my hand. So I'll choose, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon." (SLP: 3700)

Garu just shook his head and pointed towards Uzamaki who held up his two kunai. "Good thing I've still got a couple of attacks left, cause if there's at least one ninja in my graveyard, Uzamaki can attack twice during the battle phase! And now attack both of his monsters with bull's eye shot!"

Hesitating for a mere moment, Uzamaki threw two of his kunai that immediately pierced both of the Harpies in the hearts. As the Harpies fell through the clouds, two cards shot out of Skylar's deck. "Did you forget Cloud Kingdom? I get two more wind monsters, and your Uzamaki loses some attack points (1600/800)." (SLP: 3500)

"Fine, then I'll just place one card face down," Garu stated as he slid another card into his duel disk.

As soon as Skylar drew, his other face down card went active revealing multiple Harpie Ladies appearing from a bright light. "I activate my trap card, Hysteric Party! Now, by simply discarding my Birdface (1600/1600) I can bring back three special ladies (1800/1600)!"

Garu just jaw dropped as all three Harpie Ladies emerged from the clouds, each of them screeching loudly. "Aw man! Not them again!"

"Relax Garu! They all have less attack points than both of your monsters!" Yae shouted as a green aura appeared over Uzamaki (1900/800).

"Yes, but neither of them will be able to handle this beasty," Skylar stated as he slapped the card onto his deck.

From the clouds floated up a small cute, red dragon with a green and black mask next to all three of the Harpies who immediately scratched the dragon gently. "Meet the pet of my fair ladies! Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (1200/600)!"

"Okay…now I am officially confused," Garu stated as the dragon roared loudly into the air.

"Well, you see, depending on how many Harpies there on my side of the field, my dragon gains the following effects," Skylar stated as a powerful green aura appeared around the pet baby dragon. "First off, if there's at least Harpie out, you can't attack anything but the Pet Baby Dragon.

"If there's two out, my dragon double's her attack and defense points, and don't forget about Cloud Kingdom and my Harpie Lady 1's effect to power her up!"

(2400/1200 2900/1400)

"And if there's a third harpie on the field, then my dragon can instantly destroy one card on your side of the field. The only question is which one?"

Before Skylar could continue, Garu's face down card went active. It was a spell card that had Uzamaki slicing through multiple card backs. "Not so fast! I activate my spell card, Ninja Art: Metal Hurricane! This spell card can only be activated when I have Uzamaki on my side of the field. For one turn I have to cut his original attack points in half, but then he gets to destroy every spell and trap card out on the field!"

Uzamaki began to focus dropping his physical strength (900/800), however the winds started to focus around him as did the holographic clouds. All of a sudden, Uzamaki began to spin at a high speed, causing a small, green tinted hurricane to appear in front of Garu. Skylar could only watch as multiple kunai shot from the hurricane at a high speed that shattered his Harpy's Ecstasy, the Hysteric Party, and even his Cloud Kingdom card bit the big one. Skylar gasped as all three of his Harpie Ladies shattered. "No…this can't be good."

Uzamaki ceased his spinning and seemed to smirk, showing off his white metal teeth. Garu just smiled along with him. "And don't forget, with all of your harpie ladies gone, your dragon is back to being a newborn, and since Cloud Kingdom is gone then all power ups are gone!"

(700/600) (1200/600)

Skylar just stepped back at the sight of his dragon and for the fact his edge in this duel suddenly turn on him. "Yeah, well my dragon can still take out your Mechanical Ninja! Attack with Obedient Flame!"

Just as the dragon fired its weakened green flame towards the weakened Uzamaki, a single kunai flew directly through the flames and pierced the heart of the dragon, shattering it. Skylar's eyes widened as his dragon began to fall to the ground. "…what the?"

"I guess I kind of forgot to tell you that like Ryu, Uzamaki gains effects due to the amount of ninjas in my graveyard," Garu chuckled discarding a card in his hand as Uzamaki sighed loudly. "You see, when Uzamaki is in attack mode and faces a monster with at least 500 more attack points than him, then I can simply discard a card from my hand and make it he's not the one destroyed in battle, but rather your monster is." (GLP: 1700)

"Then why did your life points fall?" Skylar asked as Uzamaki chuckled slightly.

"Well, battle damage still applies, but its actually doubled," Garu sighed. "So anything else this turn?"

Skylar just sighed loudly, his hand only had monsters in it. "No…go on."

"Here it comes!" Garu shouted drawing his next card and Uzamaki's strength came back to him (1400/600). "Okay now, I play the equip spell card, Ninja's Weapon of Choice! And I'll equip it to Uzamaki!"

Raising two of his Kunai in the air, Uzamaki watched as the weapons he held turned to solid gold. (2000/600) "And don't forget, he still has his double attack! So go! Metal Kunai Barrage!"

With a powerful leap into the air, Uzamaki readied multiple kunai and threw them directly into Skylar sending him to the ground. (SLP: 1500)

And just as Skylar was about to get up, a second barrage sent him back to the ground moaning loudly. "Nice shot…" (SLP: 0)

As the two ninjas in front of Garu began to disappear, Uzamaki helped Ryu to his feet. Garu just walked over to Skylar and held out a hand. "Good duel Skylar! Ya almost had me there a few times."

Accepting the hand, Skylar jumped to his feet and grinned. "Almost doesn't really cut it, now does it?"

"Can we please go back to the dorm now?" Yae sighed loudly as Garu and Skylar smirked towards her.

_**/-- /- /- -/- /--/- /-/**_

"Okay, I got all of that on tape," Kiro stated turning of the camcorder. "We ready to analyze his strategy now?"

Vic was really paying attention to his friend, during the duel, he gaze would shift to that weird Obelisk Blue. At times the Obelisk Blue moved his eyes towards Vic, as if he could see through his hiding spot and directly into Vic's own two eyes. "_Who the hell was that?_"

"Vic?" Kiro questioned as he tapped Kiro on the shoulder.

"Yeah…I've already figured out a similarity to Garu's cards," Vic said his mind clearly elsewhere. "Hey Kiro…did you see that other Obelisk Blue watching the duel?"

"Other Obelisk Blue?" Kiro questioned with a question mark appearing over his head. "Uh, no, actually I didn't see any other blues here. Hell, why would they want to be here?"

"_Good question…yet something tells me we haven't seen the last of that Obelisk Blue,_" Vic thought watching the three Slifer Red students walk from the dueling platform. "Let's go…"

"This is exactly what happened with Rioko!" Kiro shouted before jumping from the tree branch.

_**-/- /- -/ -/ -/-/- -/-/-/**_

Original Cards 

**Cloud Kingdom / Field Spell / Effect:** Increase the attack and defense of all wind attribute monsters by 200. When a wind monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you may add one wind attribute monster that is the same level as the monster destroyed from your deck to your hand.

**Image:** A large sky blue castle floating among the clouds with multiple Harpie Ladies flying around it.

**Harpy's Ecstasy / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Whenever your opponent summons (normal, flip, special) a warrior or spellcaster type monster, that monster is automatically shifted to defense mode.

**Image:** The three Harpie Lady Sisters hugging a blushing Celtic Guardian, their claws ready to stab the warrior.

**The Mechanical Ninja – Uzamaki / Wind / LV: 3 / Machine / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 600 / Effect: **You can ad the following effects for each monster in your graveyard with 'Ninja' in its name to this card;

At least one: This monster may attack twice during each of your battle phases.

At least two: When this card attacks a face up attack mode monster with at least 500 more attack points, you may discard one card from your hand to destroy the selected monster. If this effect is used, this card is not destroyed (Battle damage is doubled if this effect is used).

**Description: **A small robotic ninja with skinny body, blue metallic hair tied up to resemble a palm tree. A metallic green ninja suit with multiple kunai on it.

**Ninja Art: Metal Hurricane / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated if you have a face up 'The Mechanical Ninja – Uzamaki' on your side of the field. Halve the original attack of required monster for one turn. Destroy all spells and trap cards on the field.

**Image:** Uzamaki slicing through multiple card backs as if he was flying.

* * *

**Vyser D: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the small section that came after this. Hoperully it'll allow people to follow this story a lot easier. 


	5. Chapter 5: Rising from the Earth

_**Well now, whom do we have here?**_

_**Who am I you ask? Well, I don't see the need for an introduction…at least not yet.**_

_**Let me say this, a pretty face or a fast talker cannot fool my eyes and ears. I've seen many duelists in my time, and they've shown me many faces of their personalities. Each one different, and each for their own reasons, whether they be selfish or selfless…**_

_**Greed…**_

_**Lust…**_

_**Envy…**_

_**Wrath…**_

_**Sloth…**_

_**Gluttony…**_

_**Pride…**_

_**I've seen that in a lot of that in the Obelisk blue students I've met…and it's only the second week I've been to this academy…and yet…**_

_**Justice…**_

_**Ceremony…**_

_**Wisdom…**_

_**Loyalty…**_

_**Faithfulness…**_

_**Prudence…**_

_**And sometimes…Love…**_

_**Pure hearts are in the Slifer Reds and Ra Yellows, each of them with their minds set on being the best. Their hearts filled with the words above, how I long for them not to change, so that they will not become corrupt…**_

…_**but that is just a pipe dream…**_

_**Even though I have a deck based on oppression, my cards and I are nothing like that. We fight and duel for what we see is right, even if in the eyes of another that reason might be evil…**_

…_**It goes for the guys I just caught right now, trying to go against a code of honor and disrespecting a young lady to get what they want…it is simply an outrage. Yet, I can see reason behind their actions…fear is what instills them.**_

_**And the guy I'm dueling …his heart is pure as gold, his mind…not even close to a dull bronze, and from looking at his friends…I can see many versions of him…**_

_**A dunce…**_

_**An ally…**_

_**And the strangest of all…a ninja?**_

…_**I hope to face you full strength my new rival…Garu Honzou…**_

_**Darkness will appear some day, we will need all the help we can get…how do I know you wonder…**_

…_**It's inevitable.**_

_**/-/- /- /--/ -/- -/-/- -/- **_

_**Chapter 5: Rising from the Earth**_

_**Enter the Rival**_

_**/- -/- /-/--/-/- /-/- /--/-/-/-/**_

Thunder crashed outside the window of the Obelisk Blue dorm, rain storms on the weekends at the Pacific Duel academy were the worse thing when there was nothing to do…especially in the Pacific Ocean.

Vic just watched the rain slam up against the window of his dorm room, silently stirring his glass of tropical juice. "_A beautiful storm…the dark clouds swelling above our island…truly this is a perfect day for a challenge._"

A few knocks on the door caught Vic's attention, even though his eyes remained looking at the wet glass. "Come in…"

Kiro stepped into the fancy dorm room; a paper folded up in his hands and a few rain ponchos in his other arm. "I've made the necessary plans, you ready?"

With a quick sip from his glass, Vic simply turned towards his partner in crime and smiled deviously. "Excellent…we will begin in one hour…

"_I will be threatened by a first year!_" Vic shattered the glass of juice in his hands sending the remains to the ground._ "Prepare yourself…_"

_**/- /- /--/ -/-/-/-/- /-/-/- / **_

"Garu!" Yae yelled trying to get the attention of her eating friend. She and Garu were trying to pass time in the cafeteria after all, that storm just appeared out of no where. "Will you at least show some manners?"

Setting down his bowl of ramen noodles (this happened to be his third helping) Garu just smiled at his friend. "What's your problem today?"

"It's the boredom," Yae sighed as a familiar barking sound caused the two duelist to look over the side of the table.

All of a sudden an extremely wet Rox leapt onto the table and shook himself dry, getting Garu and Yae wet in the process!

"Where'd he come from?"

"Rox! No!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Rox! There you are!" Zeff announced running into the Slifer Red cafeteria and running towards the now dry Rox. At the sight of his master, Rox just jumped into Zeff's arms to be scratched behind the ears. "I thought you had gotten outside for a minute there, wouldn't want you to get wet and catch a cold now."

"Zeff…"

Zeff just looked up from Rox to see a wet Yae and Garu. Yae looked pretty mad while Garu just looked at his now ruined ramen noodles. "My poor noodles…I never got to finish you."

Wiping some of the water from her eyes, Yae just stood up making Zeff take a step back with Rox whimpering in his arms. "Zeff…we just got extremely wet thanks to Rox right there. You ever think about getting a leash for your 'brother'?"

"Yeah, but we voted and majority rules," Zeff answered causing Yae to slap her forehead.

"How did majority rule?" Yae sighed as Garu sniffed his noodles.

"Simple…we both voted against it," Zeff and Rox laughed making a huge blood vessel appear on Yae's forehead.

Yae just stomped out of the cafeteria, causing quite a few people to watch her slam the door open. Zeff just turned towards his other roommate who was taking off his wet jacket. "What's wrong with her?"

"…I dunno…" said Garu as Rox jumped from Zeff's arms and ate the rest of Garu's noodles. "Go ahead, I can't eat them."

The door opened once more, Zeff and Garu turned their heads to see a weird Obelisk Blue student entering the cafeteria. His wet gray hair covered a part of his blue glasses; the blue overcoat was soaked exposing his thin body. All of the Slifer Reds just stared as the Obelisk sat down at one of the tables. The air was filling up with whispers.

"What's an Obelisk doing here?"

"Maybe he's here to intimidate us…"

"Nah, that couldn't be it."

"Maybe he just wanted to get out of the storm?"

"I can hear you all, ya know," the Obelisk Blue stated using his hand to push back his wet hair to flow backwards. "And yes, I did come here to get out of the rain. I hope you don't mind."

All of the Slifers just shrugged off the Obelisk returning to what they were doing to kill the boredom. Garu and the weird Obelisk's eyes met; there was something about this Obelisk…something that couldn't really be described in words. That something sent a chill down Garu's spine. "_What the…? What is up with this guy?_"

_**/ - /- /- --/-/-/-/- /**_

"_Stupid Zeff…_"

Yae walked from the dorm room bathroom, pulling the dry uniform top on her body. A few minutes ago, she was searching for the clothes to replace the wet ones. "_Good thing they give spares._"

Jumping up to the top bunk, Yae just relaxed to pass the time. A bolt of lightning crashed through the silence and lit up the sky outside the window. "Can't even sleep."

A loud slam at the door caught Yae's attention, and in an instant she jumped back to the floor sighing loudly in the process. "Garu, I keep telling you to remember your key!"

Just as Yae opened the door, a huge hand slammed the door open and pushed her to the ground. A red and brown haired muscular Obelisk blue guy entered the room, his entire body soaking wet from the rainwater. "Pardon me…I'm looking for a guy name Garu Honzou and…"

"He's not here," Yae hissed as the Obelisk blue shrugged his shoulders. "So get lost you muscle bound pea brained idiot before I get really angry."

"Muscle bound…pea brained…idiot!" the Obelisk roared as he threw his arm towards Yae.

The next thing that happened surprised the Obelisk Blue; his arm was easily stopped by Yae's hand. Then Yae took hold of the Obelisk blue and flip him out of the room crashing outside from the second floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yae began to close the door. "Guess Master Yoh was right about me being a master of Taijutsu."

Just as the door was about to close, a black boot blocked the door and pushed it open. Yae knew who this Obelisk blue was as he entered the room. "What the? You're that…"

"Vic Vanhemer at your service…"

Getting into another fighting stance, Yae raised her fist scowling at Vic. "Is there a sign outside saying for all Obelisk Blues to come in?"

Vic just stepped forward, raising a hand in defense. "I'm not here to cause trouble, though, my friend Kiro should have said that before you threw him out."

As the air's tension seemed to release, Yae lowered her arms and Vic smiled. "Your friend said something about Garu Honzou…"

"Ah yes…allow me to clarify," Vic stated as he walked towards the nearby desk and placed his hand on it. "Image if you would a simple deck of regular playing cards. Each card in it is essential to be whole.

"However…occasionally, you find a joker or two in the deck. So what do you do with the cards? Remove them from the deck, jokers only get into the way of the game. You get my drift?"

Yae narrowed her eyes at Vic, watching him walk deeper into the room. "So you aim to remove Garu?"

Laughing loudly, Vic covered up the semi loud stomps that sounded from outside the dorm room. "Give the lady a prize…Your intellect rivals your beauty. Yes…I do intend on forcing your dorm mate Garu into a little wager, that will force him out of this school."

Kiro quietly stepped into the room, his breaths silenced as he lifted a damped cloth in his right hand. Yae didn't even notice him. "And what makes you think he'd even accept a duel like that?"

Chuckling to himself, Vic just combed his wet hair back. "You'd be surprised how people are often willing to make deals to improve their lives. You see, if Garu were to defeat me in a duel that would increase his rank.

"And if he were to pass his next dueling exam, he'd be able to get out of this dump. And if that wasn't reason enough, we'll be able to have a bargaining chip…you my little lass."

Knowing what Vic was implying, Yae swiftly raised her arms in a defensive manner. "I'd like to see you try that."

Vic just snapped his fingers and a clothed hand slapped it self over Yae's mouth and nose. Yae tried to fight back but her eyelids began to get heavy and her body began to grow limp. The young lady fell to the ground she could still barely hear Vic and the apparent Kiro chuckling.

"Good old chloroform."

"Shut up Kiro…now then, I'll get the note and you lift her up."

"Alright then."

Yae could barely feel herself being lifted off the ground before she completely blacked out.

_**/- /-/- -/-/ --/- -/-/-/- /**_

"Damn it…the rain's still coming down."

The weird Obelisk Blue stood outside the Slifer Red dorm, in his right had was a red umbrella that actually was given to him by Professor Fortanu. Just as the Obelisk blue opened the umbrella, a loud grunt caught his attention to the stairs.

"Hey Vic you mind giving me a hand?"

Ducking behind the stairs, the Obelisk Blue watched two more Obelisk Blue students walk down the steps. He knew them instantly…Vic, the Prince of the Dark World, and Kiro, Master of the Elements…at least that's what the upper classman called them. In Kiro's arms was a girl…

…A familiar girl…

…The same girl he had bumped into in the hall on the first week of school along with that blue haired guy.

"Very well," Vic stated before clapped loudly.

"I'm serious! This girl is heavier than she looks!"

"This coming from a former football player."

The weird Obelisk blue watched the two devious peers walk off into the forest. "_Those scoundrels!_"

The red umbrella splashed into the nearby puddle as the weird Obelisk blue ran through the rain to follow his peers.

_**/--/ -/ -/-/ -/-/- /--/ -/-/-/ **_

"I can't believe you ate those noodles!"

Garu just rubbed his stomach and licked his lips as Zeff unlocked the door to their dorm room. "Why let them go to waste?"

"Rox ate from that bowl!" Zeff answered as Rox barked from his master's shoulder.

"Still…" Garu sighed as the door opened and the sight inside made his eyebrows rise. "Whoa…"

"What the?"

The room was a complete mess, the beds were messed up, papers riddled the floor, a desk was upturned, and there was a mystery stain on the carpet. "Someone threw a party and we weren't invited?"

"Man, this is not cool," Zeff sighed as he noticed that there was a blue piece of paper on the way across from the door. How did he notice it?

There was a dagger piercing the note.

Ripping the paper from the dagger, Zeff scanned the note and turned towards Garu who was busy turning the desk back on its legs. "Yo Garu…I think it's for you."

Zeff tossed the note to Garu, who immediately caught the not and held it up to his eyes. "What in the world…?"

"Garu Honzou…

"You may have seen me before, if not then I won't bore you with an introduction. Rather, I'm issuing a challenge to you. I wish to see the power that defeated Professor Satoshi.

"However, do not expect a friendly duel. Should you lose, you will be forced to leave this duel academy."

"_Who does this guy think I am? An idiot? I'm not going to risk my standing here on a duel._"

"Probably right now, you're thinking that why should you have to duel me? Well then, I'll be keeping your roommate with me. That's right, Miss Yae will be enjoying my company for quite a while…unless you duel me.

"If you're brave enough then you can find me at the middle of the woods near the ruined castle.

"From, V.

"P.S. If you involve the teachers or facility in this, you can consider your girlfriend gone and never to be seen again."

With a tight grasp, Garu crumpled the note into a ball and dropped it on the ground. "Damn it…"

Zeff placed a hand on Garu's shoulder and looked at his friend with a serious look, something rare for Zeff to do. "What next Garu? Rox and I will do anything we can to help…"

Lowering his head, Garu realized that he had to do this on his own and removed Zeff's hand. "This is something…that I have to do."

Zeff just blinked as he watched Garu walking over to his intact backpack, placing his deck and duel disk into the travel bag. "You're kidding…right?"

Garu just shook his head before he walked out the door and into down pour of rain. A few seconds passed before Rox whimpered at Zeff's pant leg. Lifting his wolf companion into his arms, Zeff smiled widely, somewhat showing off a couple of fanged teeth. "I know that you're not kidding."

_**/-/--/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/**_

"_This wasn't supposed to happen!_" Vic just grimaced as his last defense shattered into pixels. (VLP: 750)

Kiro could only watch from the small patio cover that he set up over (the still knocked out) Yae and himself near the gate of the mysterious ruins. A weird Obelisk blue duelist had appeared the two, claiming that he couldn't stand for such an injustice for respectable Obelisk Blues.

Even when the duel began, the weird Obelisk Blue seemed to be in charge of the entire match. Something about the cards seemed familiar…but Kiro hadn't even seen most of these cards.

The large dark cloaked figure in front the weird duelist lifted a strange yet familiar weapon, the rain bouncing off of the weapon. "This…ends…now!" (WOBLP: 3500)

Raising the weapon in the air, the cloaked figure slammed the weapon into Vic's side. The force sent him falling into a nearby mud puddle, getting the combination of dirt and water on his hair, face, and uniform. (VLP: 0)

Kiro just ran to Vic's side while the holograms dissipated. The weird Obelisk Blue took a step forward splashing the rainwater on his boots. "I've won…now get lost before I tell an official."

Kiro was about to charge the Obelisk blue, when Vic's arm shot in front of Kiro's chest. "No…I accepted his challenge and lost…we must respect his wishes."

As the two Obelisk Blues walked away, the weird Obelisk Blue smiled. "At least they have some honor."

From his glasses, the weird Obelisk Blue looked at the sleeping Yae and approached her. "And now, for this sleeping beauty."

The rainwater splashed on the ground, yet footsteps caused the water to splash up and catch the attention of the weird Obelisk Blue. As soon as he turned his body, he spotted a wet and tired Garu. His left arm had the duel disk on it, raring to go.

Raising an arm towards the weird Obelisk Blue student, Garu narrowed his eyes. "Okay, V! I don't know what kind of twisted game you're playing is, but you return my friend this instant!"

The accused Obelisk Blue just stepped across Garu, his eyes narrowing towards Garu now. "I have not the slightest idea of what you're talking about. If you're referring to that girl over there go ahead and help her back to your dorm."

"That's it?" Garu asked as a question mark appeared over his head. Wasn't this the guy who wanted to duel him?

"Now if you excuse me…I've got better things to do," the Obelisk Blue stated as he walked away.

"Hold it!"

Sighing loudly, the Obelisk Blue turned around to see Garu still there. "Isn't there something you should do? Like study for an exam?"

"You just expect me to let you leave? No way!" Garu announced. "Believe it! I'm turning you to Professor Fortanu!"

With a second sigh, the Obelisk blue took his deck from the duel disk and began to shuffle it while still keeping his gaze at Garu. "Listen…whether you think I did this or not, I don't care.

"But if you try to get me expelled for something I didn't do, then you have just made a terrible mistake. So since you expected a duel, then we'll settle this with a duel."

"Fine, and when I win you have to turn yourself in!" Garu announced shuffling his cards.

"Very well, but if I win then we forget this incident," the weird Obelisk Blue stated drawing his five card hand.

Garu realized something as he drew his hand. "You got a name? Or should I just call you specs?" (GLP: 4000)

A large bolt of lightning cut through the air as the weird Obelisk blue just smiled at Garu. "My name is…Vergil Redgrave. And yours?" (VLP: 4000)

"Garu Honzou, believe it!"

Lightning crashed, thunder boomed, and Vergil was the first to draw his card. "I'm going to go easy on you this turn."

"You're too kind," Garu growled as Vergil slid a card into his duel disk.

A fountain of light shot from behind Vergil, his eyes staying directly on his opponent. "You best drop the anger, an enraged mind often leads to rash and more predictable moves…"

"Just make your move," Garu stated. Already this Vergil guy was getting on his nerves, talk, talk, talk!

A wondrous pot appeared behind the serious Vergil, it was obviously made out of clay cause it had the clay color on it. Two clay dragons wrapped around the mouth of the bot and formed the two handles at its side. "Very well, I activate the continuous spell card, Clay Melting Pot!"

The melting pot began to shake violently catching Garu's eye. "So what exactly does your pot do?"

"You'll have to wait till my next turn to find out," Vergil stated taking another card from his hand and gently placing it on his duel disk. "Till then, I'll summon Clay Spear Soldier (1500/0) in attack mode."

The ground in front of Vergil began to form itself into a person…or at least the figure of a person. The monster was dressed in an ancient Japanese suit of armor that was completely made of clay. Even the monster's skin was made of clay; its face was lifeless with two eyes for holes and one for its mouth. The only thing that wasn't made of clay, was the spear that gleamed light from its metal tip. "My turn is over, and it's your move…"

Garu just snapped to top card into his hand, and a strategy already formed. "_Excellent, I already drew Ryu, and with the Graceful Charity in my hand, I'll be able to discard the other two ninjas in my hand that will power up Ryu. And with no face down cards, I'll damage him real good._'

"Alright, I'll start this duel with Graceful Charity!" Garu announced as a bright light showered over his deck. "Being an Obelisk blue, you probably know what it does!"

Vergil just puffed his hair from his eyes to see Garu draw his three cards then discard two. Then not hesitating, Garu took another card from his hand and slapped the card onto his duel disk. "And I'll summon Ryu – The Mythical Ninja (1700/1200)!"

Along with the rain, Ryu appeared and splashed on the ground, his hair weighed down by the rainwater. His kitsune staff held high above his head. "And guess what, I discarded two Ninjas in my graveyard, so Ryu gets his first two effects! (2100/1600)"

Vergil just shook his head disapproval. "Using a trump card already? You mustn't be hasty."

"Tell me what you think after I take out your Clay Spear Soldier!" Garu shouted, and almost immediately Ryu ran towards the Clay Soldier.

The Clay Spear Soldier just raised its spear to block the kitsune staff, but unfortunately, Ryu was too fast for the clay monster and slammed his signature weapon into the head of the Clay warrior.

The Clay Spear Soldier's head just flew clear off, while the rest of its body began to crumble. Vergil just smirked as the clay flowed with the rainwater towards Garu. "Was that it?" (VLP: 4000)

At the sight of his opponent's life point counter, Garu just stepped back as did Ryu. "What the? Is your duel disk messed up? You should have lost six hundred life points?"

Lifting the Clay Spear Soldier card from his duel disk, Vergil just glared at his opponent. "I would have…if it wasn't for my Clay Spear Soldier. You see, my clay cards are quite interesting. They can't inflict damage, nor do I take damage from your attacks involving most of them."

"Then why include monsters like that?" Garu asked, not noticing that the clay at his feet was beginning to take form.

"Simple, they are soldiers, willing to fight for their masters, more specifically, the higher cards in my deck," Vergil replied as he raised his hand towards Garu. "But now then, since my Clay Spear Soldier was destroyed by a result of battle, you get two Clay Tokens (250/250 x2)!"

The two mounds of clay shot up in front of Garu, forming into identical Clay Soldiers that were almost a dead give away of the Clay Spear Soldier, especially with the spear. Garu just shook his head and glared at his opponent. "Yeah, well, it seems you gave me two more attacks! So my two Clay Tokens attack him directly!"

Vergil just watched as the clay spears flew directly towards Vergil, however, he saw the attack coming and just dodged both attack in a cool calm manner. Although his life points did decrease. "You done yet?" (VLP: 3500)

A little confused with how his opponent was so calm, Garu just slid two cards into his duel disk and the cards appeared before him. "I'll just set two cards face down and call it a turn."

As soon as Vergil drew his next card, the Clay Melting Pot began to shake violently. "Now then, I enter my standby phase, which activates my Melting Pot's effect!"

Three lights shot out from pot and slammed into the ground in front of Vergil, the lights then formed into three separate Clay Soldiers each wielding a sword. "You see, my Melting Pot is the source for my Clay Soldiers, so naturally, it produces the army for my deck.

"In dueling terms however, it creates Clay Soldier Tokens (1000/1000 x3) equal to the amount of monsters you have on the field. And in case you didn't notice, that also includes my two tokens on your side of the field!"

"Like it matters! None of your three tokens are a match for my ninja!" Garu pointed out as one of the three Clay Soldier tokens shattered into clay.

"Yes, but it hardly matters, as I said, these are only the soldiers, so I'll sacrifice one of them for a general!" Vergil announced as the clay began to reform itself.

The clay seemed to continue in mass as it formed the new man shaped monster. It definitely looked like the previous clay soldier monsters, only it was larger. The top of its clay helmet was a large horn, its mouth hole actually was carved to look sad, and its weapon of choice…were a pair of steel Japanese styled fans. "So meet Clay General of Flames (2300/2300)!"

"Come on, you going to attack me or what?" Garu challenged his glance looking down towards his face down card.

"No, at least not yet, I'll play my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! It'll wipe out your card on the left!" As soon as Vergil played the card, the wind surged bringing the rain with it and shattered the face down Ninja Technique Smoke Bomb. "And now, I'll have my Clay General of Flames take out one of those tokens! Oh and I may want to add that he can actually cause damage!"

Garu just watched as the Clay General fanned its powerful steel fans and fired a powerful burst of flames towards the small clay token shattering it into pieces. The heat from the flames caused Garu to walk backwards. (GLP: 1950)

"But I'm not done, my tokens can also inflict damage, so I'll have one of the Clay Soldier Tokens wipe out the other Clay Token!" Vergil just continued his onslaught forcing one of the sword wielding Clay Soldiers just immediately slashed the remaining clay token on Garu's side of the field. (GLP: 1200)

"_Dang it, this guy really knows his stuff, but I'm not going to give up that easily!_' Anything else you'd like to throw at me?"

Waving his hand Vergil just snickered a little. "Nah, I'm done throwing you up and down on the ground this turn, nothing you do can really hurt me."

Snapping the next card off his deck, a blood vessel appeared over his head. "I'll show you, I won't lose!"

Looking over his next card, Garu instantly got an idea in his head. "Alright then, I summon The Mechanical Ninja – Uzamaki (1400/600)!"

From the sky above, Uzamaki appeared with his serious look on his face and his kunai in his hands ready to fight. "Next I'll outfit my mechanical ninja with his signature weapon, the Ninja's Weapon of choice! It raises his attack by 600!" (2000/600)

Vergil just blinked as the golden kunai appeared on Uzamaki's chest and hands, the weapons did look natural with the machine. "But I'm not done! I'll equip Ryu with this! Ninja Firecracker! Giving him 400 additional attack points!" (2500/1600)

Ryu raised his kitsune staff into the air and multiple fireworks attached to it. "And now, since I've got a ninja in the graveyard, Uzamaki can attack twice this turn and I'll have him attack both of those tokens!"

Vergil didn't even blink as Uzamaki slashed right through his two Clay Soldiers. "…" (VLP: 2000)

"And next, I'll have Ryu take out that eyesore of a monster!" Garu announced as Ryu jumped into the air, spinning his kitsune staff and slammed it directly into the Clay General, smashing the monster into pieces. However the pieces seemed to form themselves into two separate smaller versions of the General. "What the? Where'd those come from?" (VLP: 2000)

Vergil simply sighed as his new monsters raised their weapons into the air. "I thought you would've figured it out by now. My general allows me to summon two Clay Soldier Grunts (1500/1500 x2) when he's destroyed."

"Great…I'll end my turn," Garu sighed as Vergil his next card and like before the Clay Melting pot spat out two more Clay Soldier Tokens (1000/1000 x2).

At the sight of his new card, Vergil just looked at Garu. "I'll admit this, you were semi good. But now, I'm going to end this duel… I'll sacrifice my two new Clay Soldier Tokens…"

The two clay monsters just shattered into pixels that immediately formed together into a huge daunting figure. "To summon the one…the only…"

A bolt of lightning flash exposing the features of the new monster. It was clearly male due to the figure of the monster, though if you looked to the face you would be stumped. Its face was covered in a shiny white mask, save for the monster's right eye. On the top of the monster's head sat a tower like hat that released his long dark blue hair from behind. The man's gunmetal gray emperor like armor spiked upwards, and his armor hands were clawed around a familiar weapon. Multiple red and black cloaks covered the man's back, chest, and belt, each of the cloaks donning a dark symbol of a dragon's head.

Ryu seemed growl in anger at the sight of the new monster. There seemed to be some tension between the two, and Garu noticed the weapon in the new monster's hands. It was a Kitsune staff, almost the exact same as Ryu's only darker. "…the Mystic Art Kaiser (3000/2500)!"

"What in the world is that?" Garu asked as he and Uzamaki both took a step back, the Kaiser seemed to emit a powerful aura that forced them back.

"This happens to be my first card I ever received, and he'll be your bane! And allow me to explain, when my Kaiser attacks a monster, I can negate every effect that monster has!" Vergil explained receiving a glare from Ryu. "Looks like your Ryu doesn't like my monster."

"He's using Ryu's weapon," Garu growled as Vergil took another card from his hand.

"Then why don't we replace that? I equip my Mystic Art Kaiser with this…Iron Fist!" Vergil immediately activated the card that surged into the Mystic Art Kaiser, seemingly to fuse with the monster. The Kaiser focused his new energy into his right fist, which immediately glowed a powerful silver.

"This new equip automatically increases my Kaiser by 600 attack points, and has another effect…though I doubt you'll find out what it can do. Now then, Mystic Art Kaiser! Attack Ryu! Negate his effects and send him to the graveyard!"

Just as the Kaiser was about to slam his Kitsune staff into Ryu, Ryu raised his staff to block the attack. Vergil's eyes widened as Garu's face down card went active revealing a tree wearing a green vest taking an attack for a fleeing ninja. "Why activate that? You'll still lose."

"I won't let Ryu die!"

Vergil just blinked at the answer he received. Most of the opponents he faced so far didn't treat their monsters with the same respect that Garu did to his. Vergil smiled as he snapped his fingers and the Mystic Art Kaiser lifted his kitsune staff. Garu just blinked as did Uzamaki and Ryu at their opponent's behavior. "I thought you were going to finish this!" (GLP: 0)

"No need to destroy a noble monster," Vergil replied as his monsters disappeared. Vergil just walked over to Garu and looked at the still standing Ryu and Uzamaki, then he shifted his gaze to Garu. "I have to admit…though your dueling skills need fine tuning, your heart is in the right place. Continue to train and maybe you can take out my Kaiser…someday."

Garu just stood up as his holograms disappeared. "But since I lost, I guess I have to agree that you didn't do this."

"I didn't…the two who did are two other Obelisk blues," Vergil replied as Garu's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

Vergil nodded his head and Garu just lowered his, tears streaming down his face. "Relax Garu, now then, I think you should probably get your friend back to the dorm."

Garu just turned towards Yae and nodded. Vergil just watched as Garu managed to lift Yae into his arms and he began to walk away into the forest. The storm had stopped, and the clouds parted, sending the sunlight gleaming over the forest. Vergil just turned his head over to one side of the clearing. "You can come out now…Zeff."

Zeff and Rox just walked from the woods, Zeff just scratched the back of his head connected to the eye patch headband. "What gave it away?"

"I could see Rox a couple of times Zeff," Vergil replied as he raised his Mystic Art Kaiser card to his eyes. "Anyway, you were right…I truly have found the rival to this card."

"Yep, you are welcome my friend," Zeff laughed loudly scratching Rox's ears. "And I take it that you found your rival as well?"

"Yeah…but I found something interesting inside Garu as well…" Vergil replied as he started walking to the woods.

"And that would be what now?"

"He and I have more in common than we first thought."

_**/- -/- -/ -/-/ -/ -/- /-/- /**_

**_Card Listings _**

**Clay Melting Pot / Continuous Spell / Effect:** During each of your standby phases, you may special summon Clay Soldier Tokens (LV: 2 / Earth / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Rock) in defense mode equal to the amount of monsters your opponent has on the field.

**Image:** A large cauldron with clay dragons wrapping around the base and mouth of the pot.

**Clay Spear Soldier / Earth / LV: 3 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect: **Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard special summon two Clay Tokens (Earth / LV: 1 / ATK: 250 / DEF: 250 / Rock) on your opponent's side of the field in defense mode.

**Description:** A Japanese samurai with a spear, only entirely made out of clay.

**Clay General of Flames / Earth / LV: 6 / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2300 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card that is done to you. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may special summon two 'Clay Soldier Grunts (Earth / LV: 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / Rock)' on your side of the field.

**Description:** A larger clay soldier with a spiked helmet, and instead of a sword, wields two Japanese styled fans.

**Mystic Art Kaiser / Dark / LV: 9 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / Warrior/Effect:** Negate all effects of a monster that battles this card. If this card is sent to the graveyard or removed from play, you may special summon one 'Devil Kaiser – Master of the Eclipse' from your hand, deck, graveyard, or side deck.

**Description:** A muscular armored and robed masked man with a large powerful kitsune staff. face was covered in a shiny white mask, save for the monster's right eye. On the top of the monster's head sits a tower like hat that released his long dark blue hair from behind. The man's gunmetal gray emperor like armor spiked upwards, and his armor hands were clawed around a familiar weapon. Multiple red and black cloaks covered the man's back, chest, and belt, each of the cloaks donning a dark symbol of a dragon's head.

**Iron Fist / Equip Spell Card / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a monster with 'Kaiser' in its name. Increase the attack of the equipped monster by 600. If the equipped monster is destroyed, you may special summon another monster from your graveyard with 'Kaiser' in its name, other than the equipped monster.

**Image:** A shadow with a powerful armored fist with multiple bolts and screws in it.


	6. Chapter 6: Yae’s Ambition

**_Two days ago I was tricked by those two jerks and was used for bait to lure Garu into a duel that would determine if he stayed here or not._**

**_I may not know what had happened yesterday but it appears that is staying here. Not only that…it looks like Garu is more determined than ever to succeed here._**

_**I also realized something during that incident…**_

…_**I'm weak…**_

_**But that's all going to change! **_

_**I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be rescued by a knight in shinning armor!**_

_**The next time I see those two Obelisk Blue jerks, I'll crush both of them and teach them not to underestimate people!**_

_**With my friends as my witnesses, I'll show them that I can hold my own…**_

…_**But against this old peer that I'm dueling…that might be easier said than done. **_

_**Some of the cards she has in her deck that don't even belong to her, yet she's dueling with similar cards like them like she's known about them all her life.**_

_**But…Garu's counting on me, I can't lose!**_

_**I may not be the best duelist around, but I'll try anything…**_

…_**Don't treat me like I'm helpless!**_

_**/ -/- -/ -/- -/- /-/**_

_**Chapter 6: Yae's Ambition**_

_**Enter the power of the Fist!**_

_**/- /- -/- -/- -/-/- /--/ -/**_

"So…that punk was the number one rookie?"

Kiro just gulped, Vic didn't lose that often to people, but when he did he usually went berserk on the nearest person or item. And to top it off…a freshman duelist completely crushed him. "Y…yeah, it was Vergil Redgrave."

Sipping on his favorite fruit juice, Vic just sat on the blue couch that was placed into his living quarters. His eyes were closed as he savored the taste before he swallowed. "You do realize that only two other people in this school are capable of a feat like that correct?"

Relaxed at how well Vic was taking his defeat, Kiro stepped from the corner with a relaxed sigh escaping his mouth. "Of course…so what are we to do?"

"Our plans," Vic stated standing from his seat and walking over to the window once more to peer outside into the night's sky. "I still intend of eliminating those five rookies, even if it takes everything out of me."

"And how exactly do you expect to do that?" Kiro asked leaning up against the nearby wall. "Its not like we'll be able to challenge them once more, especially once word gets out about what's been happening. And you know who'll come to ask us questions…"

Vic just responded by finishing his drink and setting the glass on the window's frame. "Do not underestimate me my friend, I've managed to hire someone behind the scenes just in case our efforts failed. Do you know what to do when you fail at taking out an army head on?"

A few seconds passed while Kiro rubbed his chin in confusion. "Uh…no…?"

Sighing loudly, Vic snapped his head towards his fellow Obelisk Blue. "You attack the main source of their power! Their weapons!"

With a quick snap of his fingers, a cloaked form appeared in front of Vic. Kiro just stepped back surprised as to where this character came from. As the person stood up, a battle city duel disk flashed from the cloak strapped on the person's left arm. "Is it time for me to work?"

Vic just chuckled raising his hand up. "No, not yet Seika. Tomorrow night is when I want you to strike."

The cloaked Seika growled glaring at Vic. "Fine…but are you sure you just want me to steal the cards? For a little extra, I can exterminate the pest for you."

"You're being paid enough for your services," Vic replied turning his back to Seika. "You know what I require, no more…no less."

"Fine!" Seika huffed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Kiro was just stared dumbfounded at the disappearing smoke. "Who the heck was that?"

"Someone you're better off not knowing," Vic replied not even looking at his friend. "Now then…Kiro please leave, I need to be alone with my thoughts."

Nodding to his friend, Kiro immediately left the room slamming the door. Vic didn't even blink at the sound and just continued to look outside the window, his mind racing with a single thought. "_After I deal with that Slifer Slacker, I'll deal with Redgrave and send both of them packing from this academy…I will not be denied!_"

_**/- -/ -/-/ -/-/ -/-/-/-/- /-/-**_

Garu woke up early this morning and watched as the sun began to rise on the dorm roof. His mind relaying his first defeat…at the hands of…that guy, Vergil. "I don't get it…"

_**--------**_

A bolt of lightning flashed exposing the features of the new monster. It was clearly male due to the figure of the monster, though if you looked to the face you would be stumped. Its face was covered in a shiny white mask, save for the monster's right eye. On the top of the monster's head sat a tower like hat that released his long dark blue hair from behind. The man's gunmetal gray emperor like armor spiked upwards, and his armor hands were clawed around a familiar weapon. Multiple red and black cloaks covered the man's back, chest, and belt, each of the cloaks donning a dark symbol of a dragon's head.

_Ryu seemed growl in anger at the sight of the new monster. There seemed to be some tension between the two, and Garu noticed the weapon in the new monster's hands. It was a Kitsune staff, almost the exact same as Ryu's only darker. "…the Mystic Art Kaiser (3000/2500)!"_

"_What in the world is that?" Garu asked as he and Uzamaki both took a step back, the Kaiser seemed to emit a powerful aura that forced them back. _

"_This happens to be my first card I ever received, and he'll be your bane! And allow me to explain, when my Kaiser attacks a monster, I can negate every effect that monster has!" Vergil explained receiving a glare from Ryu. "Looks like your Ryu doesn't like my monster."_

"_He's using Ryu's weapon," Garu growled as Vergil took another card from his hand. _

"_Then why don't we replace that? I equip my Mystic Art Kaiser with this…Iron Fist!" Vergil immediately activated the card that surged into the Mystic Art Kaiser, seemingly to fuse with the monster. The Kaiser focused his new energy into his right fist, which immediately glowed a powerful silver. _

"_This new equip automatically increases my Kaiser by 600 attack points, and has another effect…though I doubt you'll find out what it can do. Now then, Mystic Art Kaiser! Attack Ryu! Negate his effects and send him to the graveyard!"_

_Just as the Kaiser was about to slam his Kitsune staff into Ryu, Ryu raised his staff to block the attack. Vergil's eyes widened as Garu's face down card went active revealing a tree wearing a green vest taking an attack for a fleeing ninja. The Ninjitsu Art of Decoy. "Why activate that? You'll still lose."_

"_I won't let Ryu die!"_

_Vergil just blinked at the answer he received. Most of the opponents he faced so far didn't treat their monsters with the same respect that Garu did to his. Vergil smiled as he snapped his fingers and the Mystic Art Kaiser lifted his kitsune staff. Garu just blinked as did Uzamaki and Ryu at their opponent's behavior. "I thought you were going to finish this!" (GLP: 0)_

"_No need to destroy a noble monster," Vergil replied as his monsters disappeared. Vergil just walked over to Garu and looked at the still standing Ryu and Uzamaki, then he shifted his gaze to Garu. "I have to admit…though your dueling skills need fine tuning, your heart is in the right place. Continue to train and maybe you can take out my Kaiser…someday."_

_**--------**_

"_Thought I had him…but those clay cards, and then that Kaiser,_" Garu just sat on the roof looking through his deck looking at Ryu's card. "He even looked like he knew what move I was going to play."

"Hey Garu!"

Garu turned his head to see Yae and Zeff on the ground wearing their backpacks, Rox had his head poked out of Zeff's backpack. "Come on! We got to hurry before class starts!"

Shaking his head, Garu quickly pocketed his deck, snatched his backpack and jumped from the roof to the second floor to catch up with his friends. Unknown to Garu, a familiar cloaked person watched the three walk from the dorm from the nearby tree branch.

"Hey Zeff," Garu started as Zeff walked backwards looking at Yae and Garu.

"What up Garu?" Zeff asked.

"You got any cards you might be willing to trade?"

"Why ya ask?" Zeff asked as Yae walked faster, knowing that this conversation didn't include her.

"…I just need a few new cards…" Garu simply replied before walking to catch up with Yae. "You know what, forget about it."

Zeff stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to watch Yae and Garu walk off. Rox whimpered in Zeff's ear, Zeff responded by scratching the wolf cub's nose. "I know, I know, but we have to follow Vergil's lead on this."

_**/-/- /- -/ -/-/ -/-/- / **_

"Morning students!" Professor Satoshi exclaimed walking into the classroom. In his arms were multiple books. "Today we've got a quite a few new topics today in our class. We are going to watch videotapes leading up to the new age of dueling, or what some people might say is the cyber revolution.

"Anyway, we're going to be learning about different styles of dueling and where the duelists have gotten the idea of using the cards. Most duelists choose cards based on their favorite cards. Others like to express themselves and their cultures with the cards. And of course there are those who just like to beat down on other duelists."

Looking through some of the few spare cards Garu had in his backpack, he just sighed quietly to himself not really listening to Professor Satoshi's lecture. "_Maybe a few new cards would help my deck…then again, I really do like my ninja cards…_"

"Now then, I just need to put in the videotapes, and we can watch the profiles," Satoshi stated trying to put the videotape into the electronic board. However every time he did, the tape just popped back out. Unwilling to admit defeat to the machine, Satoshi pushed the tape in again and again and again. "Dang it! Stay in there!"

This time the videotape stayed in the machine, but the electrical tape shot out and covered Satoshi wrapping him up in the black tape. "Help!"

Everyone who was witnessing Satoshi getting wrapped up like a mummy just laughed loudly and their laughter just increased when Satoshi fell to the ground still struggling to get free.

After about ten minutes filled with laughter, Satoshi was finally freed from the tape (though there was still pieces of tape in his hair and uniform). "Okay then, class time for a change of plans. Today we're going to be taking notes on theories that originated in ancient Egypt for duel monsters."

_**/- /- /- /--/-/--/ -/-/ **_

"Now that is priceless!" Takashi laughed quietly trying to not attract attention to him. "Garu coming to your rescue!"

Yae just sighed lowering her head almost to her plate. "Don't remind me…I could have handled those two jerks if they hadn't gotten me from behind."

"Sure you could," Takashi mocked before he noticed the angry Yae in front of him. "Okay! Okay! You could take them on!"

Calming down, Yae finally noticed something in the lunchroom. "So where exactly is your fan club?"

Takashi just sighed in relief closing his eyes with glee. "I actually trick them with that duplication jitsu that Master Yoh taught us."

"Wasn't that only temporary?" Yae asked as Takashi's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh crud," Takashi moaned slapping his forehead. "Well then, I must be going before they figure out I'm over here."

Takashi quickly ran from the seat leaving behind his tray, and as soon as he ran out of the cafeteria doors…

"There he is!"

He didn't even have to turn his head to look, Takashi just ran in the opposite direction trying to outrun the T-Team. Then with a quick turn to the right, Takashi continued to run while looking back until…

WHAM!

The collision sent Takashi to the ground rubbing his forehead. "Watch where you're going!"

"You were the one ran looking back!"

Takashi got a good look at who had collided into, from what he could see, it was a girl roughly around his age…at least by looking at her face. The rest of her body was covered with a black cloak. Her light gray hair reached past her shoulders and rested on her cloak. "_That's a weird fashion sense…wait a minute…could that be?"_

"What a rude person," the girl scoffed while standing back to her feet.

"…Whatever," Takashi replied jumping to his feet.

"I found him!"

Turning his head slightly, Takashi's eyes bulged slightly before he ran off past the weird girl. The T Team immediately followed after him, the girl just sweatdropped watching the trio following Takashi. "_The students here sure are weird…_"

_**/- -/--/ -/-/-/ -/-/-/ **_

School was over and the students were enjoying the rest of the beautiful day, Garu was enjoying it by sitting in the branch of a tree looking at his cards and the spare cards he managed to scrounge up in his backpack. "_Maybe this guy would be better suited instead of Ryu…but then again…_"

"Hey! You're in my tree!"

Garu looked down to see Zeff and Rox looking up into the tree, both showing off their strangely similar teeth. Pocketing the cards, Garu quickly jumped from the tree branch and landed softly on the ground. "Sorry…didn't know!"

"Ah I'm just yanking your chain!" Zeff laughed out loud making Rox sweatdrop at his master's behavior.

"So why'd you come get me?" Garu asked as Zeff smirked.

Pulling a pamphlet from his pocket, Zeff's face started to water. "Cause, their serving diner in the cafeteria and I wanna get my hands on the best bowl of curry!"

Garu just cocked his head to the right, and a sweatdrop as big as Rox's appeared on the back of his head. "You and curry…what's up with that?"

"You're no different with ramen noodles," Zeff pointed out before he turned on his heel and ran off towards the nearby dorm. "Here I come curry!"

Garu just sighed and rubbed his stomach. "I'm sorry little guy…but its either curry or that left over meatloaf…"

_**/ -/-/- /-/-/ --/- /- /**_

Later, night had fallen over the Slifer Red dorm and all of the students were asleep…well almost all of them.

"Stupid curry!" Garu growled at himself as he ran into the bathroom.

After the door slammed shut, the window opened up silently and a familiar cloaked person slowly stepped through the window. Without a sound, the person walked across the carpet and towards the desk that had multiple cards scattered across it. Flipping the top card and lifting it into the moonlight, the person read the card in her mind. "_Ryu – The Mythical Ninja…interesting. Maybe this kid as other cards my Ninjitsu deck could use._"

The bathroom door immediately opened up causing the thief to jump in shock. Garu walked out of the bathroom holding onto his stomach. "That curry is too spicy…"

As soon as Garu looked up, his and the thief's eyes connected. "What the hell?"

"Uh…thanks for the cards!" Thief quickly scooped up a few cards and threw a black orb on the ground sending a large amount of smoke to pour out of it and into the room.

"Damn it!" Garu coughed as he tried to fan away the smoke. When the smoke was gone for the most part, the thief was gone while the smoke had caused Yae, Zeff and Rox to wake up.

"Garu, you better not have started a fire," Yae yawned rubbing her eyes.

Garu just stomped his foot in protest. "No! Some thief just came in here and stole some of my cards!"

Receiving just odd looks, Garu just ran to the closet and pulled his jacket over his pajama pants. "_Not only that, but that thief was using ninja tools._"

Rox jumped from Zeff's bunk and sniffed the ground, then barked back towards Zeff whose eyes opened widely. Tripping out of his bed, Zeff jumped to the closet and grabbed his jacket. "Yae! Garu's right! There was an intruder, I'm going to follow Garu, please take Rox he'll help you!"

Yae just looked at Rox as Zeff slammed the door shut. Sighing loudly, she quickly walked towards the closet and pulled out her uniform. "I'm going to become an insomniac if nights like these keep coming."

_**/- /- -/-/- /--/**_

"Darn that kid," The thief grumbled lifting the cloak's hood to let her light gray hair flow out. In her hands were the five cards that she managed to get her hands on. "Well, at least I managed to take five of his cards. All of them I can use in my deck."

Shuffling through the cards, the thief read the names of the cards out loud. "Never really heard of these cards, Ryu – The Mythical Ninja, The Mechanical Ninja – Uzamaki, Ninja Art – Metal Hurricane, Ninja's Weapon of Choice, and Ninja Art – Duplication…pretty powerful."

The moon's light gleamed over the clearing in the woods where the thief was hiding out. Lifting her left arm, the battle city duel disk popped out her deck. Then with a quick motion the thief slid the cards into her deck and then shuffled the deck. "And now, I'll be able to take on the toughest opponent's in this year's league."

All of a sudden, from the bushes emerged Rox as he jumped towards the thief girl, almost knocking her down. Then a bright concentrated light flashed from the bushes and centered on the thief. "I take it you're the thief."

The thief just stood up in the light to see Yae standing there holding onto a flashlight. Even in the dark, the bright red of the Slifer Red uniform stood out, as did the red backpack on Yae's shoulders. "I guess you could say so. Name's Seika."

Raising an eyebrow at the name, Yae's memory quickly remembered that name. "Seika Shizuka?"

Stepping back, Seika actually took a good hard look at Yae. "How in the world do you…wait a minute, you're Yae Nanako! Man, you've changed, both with your hair and body."

"I see you're still up to your old tricks," Yae scoffed as Seika rubbed the back of her head. "You never could help yourself to other people's things."

"True, I was an envious little girl now wasn't I?" Seika laughed a little before looking directly at Yae. "Anyway, quite a surprise to see an old colleague here. How's that cute little Garu doing? You managed to sneak a kiss from him yet?"

Moving her head to the right a little, Yae's face turned as red as a tomato while Rox ran into the nearby bush. "What would make you say that?"

Walking closer to Yae, Seika smiled at her fellow ninja student. "Come on now, you've always had a crush on him. So how is he anyway?"

"You just stole some of his cards," Yae replied coming back to reality.

Looking at her deck, Seika just smiled. "Oh so those were Garu's cards? I thought it was too much of a coincidence I had to get a Garu's cards."

"Listen, return them immediately," Yae warned as Seika laughed.

"Would if I wanted, but I'm being paid to get rid of these cards," Seika snickered while lifting her duel disk. "Even if it means that I get to keep them for myself."

"You always stole from everyone," Yae scowled at the walking back Seika.

"What can I say? Stealing was in my blood."

"And that's why you got kicked out! You had to take Master Yoh's scrolls!"

The smirk of Seika's face grew lifting her duel disk. "Yes, but now I'm after a different form of art and text…these cards, and I'll be keeping Garu's cards."

"Okay…then how about a why?" Yae asked as Seika looked confused.

"Why?" asked Seika rubbing her chin.

After a few seconds of silence, Seika just shrugged.

"Why not?"

"That's your reason? Has that been your reason every time you stole something?" Yae asked as Seika threw back her hair.

"Of course, now then, unless you intend to stop me," Seika stated walking away. "I've got some money to collect."

Glaring at the walking away thief, Yae quickly pulled her duel disk from her backpack and started it. "Okay, I'll defeat you in a duel then."

"Defeat me? Please, seeing that uniform on you, you can't possibly be a threat," Seika laughed spinning on her heal while she activated her duel disk. "But I'll just humor you, and if I win, you have to go get the rest of Garu's cards for me."

"And if I win then you have to give your word that you'll return whatever cards you stole from Garu," Yae stated shuffling her deck then snapped it into her duel disk. (YLP: 4000)

Seika just nodded and drew her first five cards. "_Good thing for me, my word means dirt._" (SLP: 4000)

When no one drew, Seika took the top card from her deck and smiled. "Let the fun begin. And here's a guy who can really get this party started. I summon Ninja Commander Ikusa (700/700)!"

Slapping the sixth card onto her duel disk, a shadow appeared on her side of the field… 

A Ninja Warrior dressed in a green jumpsuit with a sword slung across his back and a crescent moon on his cowl appeared.

"I've seen better ninjas in Garu's deck," Yae mocked as a card shot out of Seika's deck.

As soon as she placed the card on her disk a sound like a gong sounded, and Ninja Commander Ikusa faded into blur. Another shape formed out of him… another Ninja, this one similar to him, but dressed in blue.

Seika just grinned at the sight of her new monster. "You see Yae when I summon my Ninja Commander in attack mode I'm allowed to summon Ninja Soldier Katana (400/400) as well."

"That's even more pathetic," Yae pointed out as Seika just swooned over her cards.

"Well then it shouldn't be hard for you to take them out then," Seika stated. "I'll end my turn on that note."

Snapping her sixth card, Yae looked at her cards and nodded. "Right, I'll show you a real monster! I summon Tiger Taijitsu Master (1600/1200)!"

The earth slightly shook before a fist shattered it, then more rocks and dirt flew into the air as a figure jumped from the ground as well. In the moonlight landed Yae's monster, revealing a young woman fighter in white robes with dark tiger stripe designs all over them. Her long flowing black hair with a few white stripes was blowing in the wind and showed off what appeared to be two tiger ears poking out from the top of her head.

As soon as the fighter smiled at Yae, a single card shot out of her deck and into her hand. "And here's my monster's effect, when she's successfully normal summoned, I can take a spell card with Taijitsu art in its name and add it to my hand."

"_Aggressive as usual,_" Seika thought as Yae raised her hand towards the Ninja Soldier.

"Now then! I'll have Tiger attack your Ninja Soldier with Yin Yang Kick!" Yae announced as the Tiger Taijitsu Master jumped into the air and delivered a powerful drop kick to the Ninja Soldier's head.

Surprisingly enough, Seika looked glad as her ninja shattered into pixels. "Why thank you Yae." (SLP: 2800)

"Maybe dueling isn't as hard as people make it look like?" Yae questioned as the Tiger Taijitsu Master returned to her side of the field.

"_You keep thinking that and I'll win this immediately,_" Seika thought slowly taking her next card from her duel disk. "Let's try this again…I'll summon a second Ninja Commander Ikusa (700/700)!"

This time with a cloud of smoke the same Ninja Warrior dressed in a green jumpsuit with a sword slung across his back and a crescent moon on his cowl appeared. The almost as a given, the same gong sounded, and Ninja Commander Ikusa faded into blur. Another shape formed out of him… another Ninja Soldier Katana (400/400) appeared.

"Again? Don't you have any other moves?" Yae asked as Seika lifted another card in her hand into the air.

A face down card appeared behind the three ninjas. "Is that better?"

"Somewhat…" Yae muttered.

She drew her next card…

…And just grimaced at her card.

"_Damn it, I still didn't draw another card,_" Yae just took one card from her hand and slid it into her duel disk. "I'll place one card face down, and then I'll have Tiger go on the attack once more! Take down another Ninja Soldier!"

Quickly running over to the Ninja Soldier, the Tiger Taijitsu Master prepared a powerful punch. And just as she was about to jab the ninja soldier in the gut, one of the Ninja Commanders jumped in front of the attack and took the attack for his underling. Yae just looked confused as did the Tiger Taijitsu Master. "What happened? I declared an attack against your soldier, not commander."

Seika simply gestured to her now activated trap card that had a knight switching places with a poorly designed monster. "Its called Shift, and with it I rerouted your attack to my Commander so I would take less damage." (SLP: 1900)

"It doesn't matter, a few more well aimed attacks like that and I'll win easily!" Yae announced with a smile. "_I'm starting to see why Garu really likes this game._"

"We'll see," Seika sighed.

Snapping the top card, Seika's smile grew. "Well now, I'll play a spell card, known as Pot of Greed!"

The green grinning pot materialized in front of Seika as she drew her next two cards. At the sight of one of them, her eyes just lighted. "You wanna know something? I actually wanted you to destroy my two ninjas."

Yae raised an eyebrow. "Why would you?"

"You'll see, but first I'll destroy that face down with Mystical Space Typhoon!" Seika announced as a powerful stream of air slammed directly into Yae's face down card shattering it. "Now that I've gotten rid of that eyesore, its time to bring out a real ninja. I'll just need to send my other Ninja Soldier to the graveyard…"

The blue ninja soldiers just vanished into thin air. A pair of scrolls with kanji script written on them formed out of the ground and a frightening Monster emerged. He was a Warrior dressed in a red, decorative _gi_, with long white hair, and a scary red Japanese mask. A sword was slung across his back. "So say hello to Ninja Master Shogun (1600/1600)!"

"Okay…that's certainly an interesting ninja," Yae stated, though she had to admit that it did remind her of some pictures she saw of Master Yoh when he was younger looking like that.

"Wait till you see his interesting ability," Seika replied as two cards shot out of her duel disk. "By summoning him, I'm able to special summon two other Ninja Warriors of three stars or less from my deck. So I summon Ninja Commando Kabuki (700/700) and another Ninja Soldier Katana (400/400)!"

Two forms appeared behind Seika and leapt next to the other two ninjas on Seika's field; one of them was a third Ninja Soldier. The other was a Ninja in a white mask, blue pants, and a purple vest. Like the others, a sword was slung across his back.

"And as a little twist, my Kabuki can also bring out a level two or lower ninja from my deck!"

Yet another card flew out of Seika's duel disk, and she immediately slapped the card onto her duel disk.

Yae just stared in awe as a shower of lotus flowers fell upon the field, and a young teenage girl in a maroon _gi_ with a veil and her black hair in a ponytail appeared.

"So meet Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl (300/300)!" 

"Okay, so you managed to assemble multiple ninjas, none of them can beat my Taijitsu Master," Yae gulped as Seika lifted another card.

"That's why we have other than monster cards in this game, like the continuous spell card Banner of Courage!"

From behind the small Ninja army, appeared a large colorful banner with multiple kanji symbols written on it. "This little spell card grants all of my monsters an additional 200 attack points during my battle phase."

Yae could only watch as a blue aura began to empower all five of Seika's ninjas.

NMS (1600/1600 1800/1600) NSK (400/400 600/400) NCI (700/700 900/700) NCK (700/700 900/700) KAtNG (300/300 500/300)

"Now then, Ninja Master Shogun! Attack her Taijitsu Master! _Kasai raishuu_!"

The Shogun breathed in deeply before exhaling a powerful flame that engulfed the Taijitsu master. Unable to bear the heat, she shattered into pixels. Yae just lowered her arm just in time to see the other four ninjas jumping into the air. "And now I'll have all four my other ninjas attack you with a shower of shuriken!"

Jumping from tree to tree, Ikusa, Katana, Kabuki and Ayame threw a hailstorm of shuriken that cut right through Yae sending her to the ground. (YLP: 900)

"I'd like to see how you're going to get out of this," Seika snickered as she placed a card face down. "And I'll end my turn with a face down card."

Standing up weakly, Yae just snapped the top card from her deck and added it to her hand. "I'm not going to lose…"

"Big talk for a little girl," Seika snickered. "Can you really back that up?"

"You better believe I can!" Yae shouted.

_**/- /- /-/- -/- /-/ **_

"Zeff, we've been going around in circles!" Garu shouted leaning up next to a tree.

"Well excuse me for not having tracking abilities like Rox," Zeff replied getting of the ground. "Maybe I should've brought Rox with us?"

Before Garu could say a thing, Rox jumped from the bushes barking loudly to catch the two duelists' attention. "Speak of the wolf…"

"Rox! You find the thief?" Zeff asked before Rox yelped loudly. "Excellent…Garu, follow Rox. He'll take you to where the thief is hiding."

"And where are you going to be?" Garu asked while Rox ran into the nearby bush.

"I need to make a quick stop at the dorm," Zeff replied before Garu ran off into the woods.

_**/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/**_

"Okay, I'm going to place a card face down," Yae announced as the card back appeared. "Then I'll activate the spell card, Emergency Provisions! So by sending that face down card away I can gain back a 1000 life points!" (YLP: 1900)

As soon as Yae played the spell card, her other card shattered and a small light engulfed her. "Next up comes the spell card Monster Reincarnation! So by simply discarding this card, I can take back an old friend, who I'm summoning right now! Tiger Taijitsu Master (1600/1200)!"

The martial art expert reappeared, raising her fists into the air.

"But I'm not done, you remember that summoning her allows me to take one Taijitsu Art spell card from my deck correct?"

Seika just sighed loudly as another card flew out of Yae's deck. "Whatever, not like the first one helped you."

Yae smirked. "That's cause I didn't play it yet."

"Huh?"

Taking another card from her hand, Yae quickly slid it into her duel disk. As the spell card appeared behind the Tiger Taijitsu Master, depicting the Tiger Taijitsu Master slamming her fist into a card back, the Tiger's right hand began to glow light blue. "But now I am! Here comes Taijitsu Art – Force Fist! This card allows me to destroy spell and trap cards equal to the amount of 'Taijitsu' monsters on my side of the field! So say good bye to your face down!"

With a powerful leap, Tiger ran past all of the ninjas and slammed her fist into the face down card. The force shattered the card into pixels.

"And now, I've still have her attack! Take out Kunoichi Ayame! Tiger Fang Fist!" Yae commanded as Tiger turned around and pounced on Ayame slamming multiple fists into her at a high speed.

Seika just gulped as her Kunoichi disappeared into the ground. "_Not good!"_ (SLP: 600) 

"I'll end my turn with a face down card," Yae announced with the card back appearing behind Tiger. "_I've got her this time, if she attacks my Taijitsu Master I'll activate my face down card, Taijitsu Art – Lotus Technique and that'll really get her._"

With a quick draw, Seika looked at her new card…

…And a huge smile replaced her look of fear. "Well now, it looks like victory is assured."

"_Must've just drawn something strong,_" Yae thought lifting her duel disk up.

"I'll activate a signature equip card of the Ninja Master Shogun! I activate Great Kite of Ninja!" Seika announced as a large rectangular kite began floating above the clearing, on it were multiple kanji words. With a great jump, the Ninja Master Shogun grabbed onto the sides of the kite and floated over the field as if it was weightless. "I bet it somewhat reminds you of the ninja academy?"

Yae just glared daggers at Seika, neither of them noticed the bushes near them were moving.

"This card is so good that I have to explain how this works," Seika snickered with her eyes closed. "First, it renders the equipped card immune to attacks, Magic Cards, and Monster effects.

"Second, I can use him to bypass _your_ Monsters and attack directly, so long as I sacrifice another Monster first!"

"So," she said in triumph, "I'll sacrifice my Ninja Soldier…"

Katana shattered into pixels…

"…And Shogun, DIRECT ATTACK! And let's not forget that my banner of courage is still out! NinjaLightning Blade!"

Thunder flashed in the sky, and Ninja Master Shogun blasted forth a bolt of lightning forcing Yae to the ground. Thankfully for her, she managed to get to her feet in an instant. "Dirty trick." (YLP: 100)

Shifting her other two ninjas into a defensive position, Seika just sighed in relief. "Yes well, it truly is effective. I'll end my turn by shifting my last two ninjas into defense mode."

"_One more hit like that and I'll be down, I can't fail Garu,_" Yae just snapped the next card from her deck and nodded. "Alright, I think I've got an idea on how to take down your little strategy, so I'll start this turn by summoning Fox Taijitsu Master (1500/1300)!"

From the nearby trees leap a red blur that landed directly next to Tiger, causing quite a bit of dirt to rise up into the air. From the smoke stepped out a young man dress in a red fighter robe with black boots and gloves attached. His short red hair had two red fox ears sprouted from where his regular ears are and had a fox like tail from his tailbone. He just nodded towards Tiger and smiled brightly at her.

A card quickly spat out of Yae's duel disk and she immediately slid it into her duel disk. "He also gives me a spell card with 'Taijitsu Art' in its name and I choose this card!"

She played the spell card, and the spell revealed a picture of the Fox Taijitsu Master slamming his palms into the chest of a Karate Man multiple times, pouring a powerful red aura around Fox. "Its called Taijitsu Art – Gentle Palm! It cuts my Fox Taijitsu Master's attack in half (750/1300) and it allows him to attack twice during this battle phase! And I think I've got a theory about your kite. Now then, Fox attack both of Seika's defending ninjas with Gentle Palm Strike!"

Running at top speed, Fox ran towards Kabuki slamming his powerful fists the ninja till Kabuki fell to the ground then shattered into pixels.

Then Fox jumped towards Ikusa and slammed his palm directly into the forehead of the ninja shattering the monster into pixels. Seika gulped as Tiger smiled at her. "You wouldn't…would you Yae?"

"You better believe it!" Yae shouted pointing her hand towards Seika. "Tiger Taijitsu Master! Attack with Tiger Fang Fist!"

The Tiger Taijitsu Master leapt towards Seika and immediately slammed her fist right into Seika's chest sending the thief to the ground. (SLP: 0)

The holograms just disappeared as Seika jumped to her feet. "_How could I lose to Yae! Yae Nanako!"_

"Now then, I think you have some cards to return," Yae stated as she started to walk towards Seika.

Scowling at her former peer, Seika quickly pulled out a small smoke from her pocket without Yae noticing. "I'll admit this Yae…you've definitely changed since I last saw you at the ninja academy. But you were usually a bad judge of character."

Immediately throwing the smoke bomb on the ground, smoke covered the entire clearing. Yae coughed before the smoke fell to the ground. "Dang it Seika! You're still using those low brow ninja techniques you used in the ninja academy!"

"So it really is you Yae…"

Yae turned around to see Garu standing in the bushes with Rox sitting next to his leg. The look on Garu's face was the definition of confusion.

Looking back at her fellow ninja, Yae only said three words that could accurately described this situation.

"Oh, damn it."

**/- -/ -/ -/-/ -/ -/-/ -/-/**

**Card Specs**

**NINJA COMANDER IKUSA / LV. 3 / Dark / ATK: 700 / DEF: 700 / Warrior/Effect:** If this Monster is Normal Summoned in Attack Mode, you can special summon one "Ninja Soldier Katana" from your hand or deck in face up Attack Mode.

**NINJA SOLDIER KATANA / LV. 2 / Dark / ATK: 400 / DEF: 400 / Warrior:** This assassin is a longtime partner of Ninja Commander Ikusa, and is seldom far behind him.

**NINJA MASTER SHOGUN / LV. 5 / Dark / ATK: 1,600 / DEF: 1,600 / Warrior/Effect**: This Monster cannot be Special Summoned. This Monster can only be Tribute Summoned by first removing one "Ninja Commander Ikusa" and one "Ninja Soldier Katana" in your Graveyard from play. When this Monster is successfully Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon up to two Monsters with the word "Ninja" in their name who have three stars or less from you hand or deck.

**NINJA COMMANDO KABUKI / LV. 3 / Dark / ATK: 700 / DEF: 700 / Warrior/Effect:** When this Monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon one Monster with the word "Ninja" in its name with two stars or less from your hand or deck.

**KUNOICHI AYAME THE NINJA GIRL / LV. 1 / Dark / ATK: 300 / DEF: 300 / Warrior:** The youngest of the Ninja clan, this teenage assassin's skill is limited, but she is believed to have potential.

**GREAT KITE OF NINJA / Magic/Equip / Effect**: This card can be Equipped to any Monster with the word "Ninja" in its name. A Monster Equipped with this card cannot be attacked by an opposing Monster, is immune to all Magic Cards (except this one), and is immune to Monster effects. Also, you may attack your opponent's Life Points directly with the Equipped Monster if you offer another Monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. If the Monster Equipped with this card is the only Monster on your side of the field, your opponent may attack your Life Points directly.

_Note: Jean-Claude Magnum used the above six cards in the anime episode "Lights, Camera, Duel!" _

**Tiger Taijitsu Master / Light / LV: 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / Beast Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned successfully, you may take one spell card with 'Taijitsu Art' in the card's name and add it to your hand.

**Description:** A young woman fighter in white robes with dark tiger stripes. Her long flowing black hair with a few white stripes on her hair, with two tiger ears poking out from the top of her head.

**Fox Taijitsu Master / Earth / LV: 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300 / Beast Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned successfully, you may take one spell card with 'Taijitsu Art' in the card's name and add it to your hand.

**Description:** A young man fighter in red fighter robes with black boots and gloves. His short red hair has two red fox ears sprouting from where his regular ears are and has a fox like tail from his tailbone.

**Taijitsu Art – Gentle Palm / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting one monster with 'Taijitsu' or 'Monk' in its name on your side of the field. Cut the selected monster's attack in half. The selected monster may attack twice in the battle phase this turn card is activated.

**Image:** The Fox Taijitsu Master slamming his palms into the chest of a Karate Man multiple times.

**Taijitsu Art – Force Fist / Instant Spell / Effect: **This card can only be activated when you have a monster with 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', or 'Karate' in its name on your side of the field. Destroy spell or trap cards equal to the number of face up cards on your side of the field that include 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', or 'Karate' in their card names.

**Image: **the Tiger Taijitsu Master slamming her fist into a card back.

**Taijitsu Art – Lotus Technique / Instant Spell / Effect?**

**Image:**?


	7. Chapter 7: Trial of Fang

_**This isn't happening…**_

_**This can't be happening…**_

_**I just lost five of my cards…ones that were held dear to me. They were my first five I ever held in my hands. **_

_**Not only that, but it appears that one of my friends back at the Ninja Academy followed me here…I wonder what in the world she is doing here.**_

**_Now, I'm onto bigger things…I didn't need this crap. Especially when there is this huge exam that seems to be going on. _**

_**It seems like the world is against me, more than card wise. **_

**_  
Maybe I should just quit…after all, what is a duelist without a full deck._**

**_In addition, there is still the matter of my deck…I still have less than the normal amount needed. _**

**_There has to be something I can do…but I don't know what…_**

**_Zeff? Rox? What in the world is up with you two?_**

_**/ -- /- -/- /- /-/-/-- /**_

_**Chapter 7: Trial of Fang**_

_**The Beast Master's Resolve**_

_**/ -/- -- /--/ --/-/--/**_

"Yae…is that really you?"

Taking a step back, Yae gulped at the sight of Garu walking from the bushes. His face totally being full of surprise. "_This is bad…really, really bad!"_

Narrowing his eyes, Garu took another step towards Yae. "I'll ask you a different question Yae…What are you doing here?"

Yae just laughed sheepishly while reaching into her back pocket. "Um, well…the reason for that is…"

The with a quick reflex, Yae threw an orb onto the ground that quickly exploded into a large cloud of smoke.

"Dang it!" Garu coughed as the smoke covered the entire clearing, blocking even the moonlight.

When the smoke dissipated, Yae was nowhere to be found. Garu quickly stomped his foot into the ground. "Damn it…what the hell is going on here?"

All of a sudden from the bushes emerged Zeff with Rox on his shoulder. "Hey! Garu! I found you! I thought Yae would be with you…cause Rox was with her."

Gaur just walked past Zeff with a confused look on his face. Zeff just sweat dropped with Garu walking past him. "Do I offend?"

Rox sniffed the air and then turned his head away with disgust. Zeff's jaw dropped at his faithful companion's answer. "Don't need to be that truthful."

_**/- /- -/-/-/- /-/-/**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Takashi groaned as he sat up in his bed, while rubbing his eyes a loud yawn escaped from his mouth. "Not again…"

Jumping from his bed, Takashi showed off his white pajamas while walking towards the door. "For the last time T-Team, I don't want to play Parcheesi!"

As soon as Takashi opened the door a crack, the door slammed open sending Takashi to the ground. "Takashi!"

Sighing loudly, Takashi just lowered his eyes at Yae entering his room and quickly slamming the door behind her. "Sure…don't worry about me. And help yourself to my room."

"Garu knows about me!" Yae whispered as Takashi's eyes widened.

Holding his forehead, Takashi's neck vessels began to bulge. "Great…this is the worst thing that could happen…does he know about me?"

"Thankfully not," Yae sighed in relief.

Walking back to his bed, Takashi clapped and the lights turned out. "Good…now get out, I need to get some sleep from the T-Team's continuous need to play mediocre card games."

"I can't go back to my dorm room, Garu's there! Remember?" Yae questioned as Takashi sighed loudly.

"Fine…you can sleep here for a while, you just need to be quiet and make sure that no one finds out," Takashi replied before turning his back to Yae and closed his eyes. "There's an extra blanket and pillow in the closet."

Yae looked around Takashi's room. Noting the bookshelf that had multiple books that Takashi would find interesting, needless to say, the room was generally nicer than the Slifer red dorms and was a lot roomier too. "_I can see why the Slifer Red dorm stinks…_"

_**/ -/- -/ --/-/-/**_

The morning sun began to rise over Pacific Duel Academy; Garu watched the sun gleam through the window. He had stayed awake all night hoping to catch Yae back…as you can plainly guess, she didn't come back.

Stretching his arms and legs, Zeff yawned loudly along with Rox getting Garu's attention. "Morning Garu!"

With a loud yawn, Garu rubbed his eyes. "Yeah…morning Zeff…"

"…Did you stay up all night?"

"What makes you say that?"

Jumping from his bed, Zeff quickly walked over to the closet and opened the doors. "Those huge bags under your eyes are a definite sign."

After the bathroom door slammed shut, Garu just sighed loudly looking at his messed up deck. "_Not good at all…first I lose to that arrogant jerk Vergil, then cards from my deck get stolen, and now for some reason, Yae followed me to the academy._"

"Bathroom's yours," Zeff announced walking from the bathroom fully clothed in his usual attire.

Garu just blinked at how fast Zeff was able to get in and out of the bathroom at a good time. "Thanks…"

Garu quickly walked into the bathroom with his clothes in his arms. As soon as the door slammed shut, Zeff took five cards from his pocket and mixed them into Garu's deck. "_Think of them as a gift my friend. From me…and Vergil."_

A few minutes later, Garu emerged from the bathroom wearing the ninja version of the school uniform. "Let's get to class…before we get a detention."

Zeff and Rox followed Garu out of the dorm room, a wicked smile appearing on Zeff's face. "_He's not his normal self…there's something up, and I'll find out what it is!_

_**/ -/ -/ -/-/ -/-/-/ **_

As soon as the school bell sound finished through the entire school, the classes began and the students filled all of the seats…Well, almost all of the seats.

"Should've thought so…" sighed Garu looking at the empty seat next to him. He had a feeling that Yae wouldn't face him today.

"_I wonder what Yae would be doing here anyway?_" Garu's train of thought was interrupted as Professor Satoshi coughed loudly into the air.

"Class I have an announcement to make…" Satoshi announced, his face looking more serious than usual. "In the next three days, classes will not be held."

At the sound of that, everyone cheered loudly making Professor Satoshi cover his ears. The cheering lasted for quite a while before Satoshi slammed his fist onto the desk catching everyone's attention. "That's better…now then, the three days are to allow you, the students, to study for the upcoming dorm switch examinations. Yet after the three days, the exams won't start…

"The main reason for this is because you all are going to be treated to watching the first real tournament match of our academy's previous top duelist, Goliath Munchausen…at least I think that's what his name was.

"Now then as for the exams, there are two parts to the exam. The written exam and the field exam, and as you can probably tell already, the tests are quite different. Consisting of an exam like the entrance exam you all had to take to enter the exam…I know I remember it, my deck lost to a certain duelist."

Garu just raised an eyebrow at the comment while Satoshi lifted a paper to his head. "_I wonder who he's referring to?_"

Lifting the paper back to his desk, Satoshi sighed loudly. "This is such a pain…anyway, during the next three days you'll be able to study and ready your decks. Depending on what you get on the total score, you might be able to improve to the next dorm. And now, I get the rest of the day off, so enjoy the rest of the day."

Almost immediately, all of the students ran out of the room. All except Garu, he just was wrapped up in his thoughts. Satoshi apparently noticed this and turned his gaze towards Garu.

"Who is that? Wait…its that back watered duelist!" Satoshi stated gathering his papers. "Wonder what's up with him? Oh well, not my concern…"

Satoshi began to walk towards the ground exit; he stopped and turned his eyes towards the still downed Garu. "Damn it…it's the power of curiosity…"

"_This is all confusing, I don't understand anything!_"

"Hey back watered Duelist…"

Garu just looked up and saw the daunting Satoshi standing above him. "Uh, sir my name's Garu Honzou…"

Satoshi lifted his hand up, and sighed loudly. "Okay, I'll try to remember it…anyway; you didn't run with the rest of the class when I said class was out for the next three days. I haven't been teaching all that long, but I can tell when something is bugging a person."

"You probably wouldn't understand…" Garu sighed turning his head to the side.

"…If that's how you feel, just remember, you'll usually feel better when you talk to someone about it," Satoshi stated before he walked towards the stairs. "Good luck with your studies back watered duelist."

A large droplet of sweat appeared on the back of Garu's head. "_How could he forget my name so fast?"_

_**/- /- --/- -/- /**_

"Damn it Seika!"

Vic stood in front of a kneeling Seika, in her hands were the five cards that she stole last night. "I asked for you to steal all of the target's deck…And all you get wasn't even twenty five percent of the deck."

"At least I've took some of the best cards that you mentioned," Seika answered as Vic raised an eyebrow. "And you stated that I could keep the cards that I stole."

Scoffing to the side, Vic smirked. "Alright, I can see _what_ you're saying. So yeah, I guess you did a good job, so I'll add to your reputation, and you should forward to other jobs by me."

"You got it!" Seika announced before she disappeared into smoke.

"I'm so glad I managed to get some connections with the ninja community," Vic sighed walking over to his couch to sit down to enjoy the tranquility. "And now then, I'll be able sit back and watch as my plan go into effect. Nothing can stop me now."

"Quite a different matter you see…"

Vic turned his head and immediately bulged his eyes at the person who managed to get into his room. The person was a teenaged man around Vic's age, even with a slicked back black hair with a little bit of it dyed red. His average sized body was covered with white uniform with a blue trim to it. Around his neck was a blue scarf that covered his entire neck and flowed backwards in an invisible wind.

Vic's teeth clenched as he quickly jumped from his couch. "Mustang…don't you know that it's illegal to sneak into someone's room?"

"Yeah, you would think so, but its not really sneaking into if you leave the door wide open," Mustang stated as he gestured towards the open door that led to the hallway. "You need to either get a better lock, or learn how to use one."

"What the heck are you doing here anyway?" Vic asked raising his fist towards the smirking Mustang.

"Did you actually think that I wouldn't know what you're up to?" Mustang asked as his smirk grew even wider.

Lowering his head, Vic sighed loudly. "How do you get your connections to this academy?"

"With a lot of hard work and no schemes, you could have become numero uno instead of me," Mustang laughed as he headed towards the door. Then before he exited the room, he spun on his heel and turned towards Vic. "Before I go, you might want to stop this before you get in this a little too deep for your tastes. And don't forget, this is the last year you're here…either you beat me fair and square…or you'll never be able to see what the throne is like."

As soon as Mustang was gone, Vic kicked the nearest chair, and surprisingly sent it almost halfway across the room. "DAMN YOU MUSTANG!

"…Wait…this isn't a problem…all this requires is a little change in plans…"

_**/- /--/- -/-/-/- /-/**_

"Ah! Nothing cheers me up like Ramen Noodles with miso!" Garu sighed putting down his empty bowl. "But still…"

From across the room Zeff and Rox watched Garu look into his empty bowl.

"ARF! ARF!"

With a quick nod, Zeff scratched Rox behind the ears. "I couldn't agree with you more Rox…we should get Garu out of this slump."

_**/ -/-/ -/ -/- -/- -/ -/-/-/-/**_

A few minutes later, Garu was enjoying a second bowl of ramen when all of a sudden a duel disk was thrown into his face sending his bowl into the air. "What the hell?"

Garu looked up to see Zeff with his duel disk on his left arm already activated. "Garu! Stand up! We're going to finish our duel we started on the day we arrived here!"

"You kind of forgot something…I don't have a full deck!" Garu confronted as Zeff smiled.

Pulling a second deck of cards from his pocket, Zeff slapped the cards on the table in front of Garu. "I took the liberty to add a few other cards that I found that would work with your deck. Now then, you've got no reason to not accept!"

Taking the cards in front of him, Garu immediately shuffled through them, his eyes bulging a couple times. "What the…? Why would you give me these cards?"

Zeff and Rox just laughed loudly. "I already told you once, the cards you use don't really have a feel for me, and so I decided to give you a couple of the cards I don't have any use for."

With a quick spin on his heel, Zeff headed towards the door stopping midway. "Now then…I expect you to come on out and duel me!"

Closing his eyes, Garu considered everything that happened thus far…not that bad. At least not compared to the training schedule that Master Yoh had implemented.

Garu looked at the deck and duel disk…

A few moments later, he ran out of the cafeteria with both in his hands.

_**/- /- -/ -/-/- -/ -/- /-/**_

Garu and Zeff were standing across from each other; Rox was sitting on top of Zeff's shoulder. A small crowd of Slifer Red students was surrounding the two duelists and awaiting for the first move to be made.

Both duelists drew their opening hands, however, Zeff drew his sixth card implying that he was going first. "Garu…this duel is more than a rematch…" (ZLP: 4000)

Garu looked confused as Zeff held his hand up to Rox who immediately yelped at a couple of the cards. "And what exactly does that mean?" (GLP: 4000)

"You'll just have to find out…" Zeff replied as he slid his first card into his duel disk. "Now watch this! I activate the continuous spell card, Frontline Base!"

The spell card emerged in front of Zeff revealing a black knight riding a dragon crashing through a wall. "This card allows me to special summon one Union monster every turn. But first I'll normal summon Feint Wolf (1500/1200) in attack mode!"

From the sky above dived a sleek, dark blue bushy hair wolf with two white horns skidding across the ground, howling loudly. "And I'm not done I'll use Frontline Base to special summon Wolf Tamer Dante (1700/1000)!"

A powerful dark orb exploded from the continuous spell, and almost immediately, a muscular young man with wild blonde hair appeared. Unlike the other Wolf Tamer that Garu saw, his clothes were more modern, consisting of black jean pants, a dark gray shirt, and a huge blue overcoat with two guns in his holsters. "And now then, I'll equip Dante to Feint Wolf! Which increases his attack and defense by 500 points (2000/1700)!"

Dante just walked next to the Feint Wolf and scratched the back of the ears of the wolf, and the wolf just licked Dante's face. "And then…one face down card ought to wrap up my turn."

Garu quickly snapped the top card from his deck and immediately nodded. "Alright then, you wanted a duel, and then I'll give you a duel! I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200)!"

From the sky above dropped the black clothed ninja landing softly in front of Garu. "And I'm not done yet! I'll now outfit him with Ninja Firecracker!" (1700/1200 + 400/0)

The multiple Japanese fireworks appeared on the ninja's chest and in his hands. Garu quickly pointed towards the Wolf duo. "Now then! I hate to break up a lovely team, but I'll send Strike Ninja on the attack!"

With a powerful leap, the Strike ninja jumped into the air lighting multiple fireworks. Then before the explosives self-destructed, the ninja threw the fireworks towards the Feint Wolf and Dante. However, Dante jumped forward and took the attack for the wolf. Zeff just smiled as he raised his arm over his face down card. "Nice try! But when my wolf is destroyed as a result of battle, Dante takes the hit for his loyal companion!" (1500/1200) (ZLP: 3900)

"Too bad your wolf lost his power boost," Garu stated as Zeff's face down card went active.

"You think that would be enough? You should know from the relationship with Rox and I share," Zeff stated as his trap card appeared.

The trap displayed a rugged red haired man (who looks suspiciously a lot like Zeff) hanging onto a cliff with a ravaged red wolf trying to pull him back from his master's death. "And this card displays it perfectly! It's called Wolf Tamers Friendship!

"And as long as this card is active, every time a monster with 'Wolf Tamer' is destroyed in the place of a 'Wolf' monster, I can immediately re-equip the 'Wolf Tamer' union monster back to the 'Wolf' it was equipped to!

"So now, Dante its time you to make your triumphant return!" All of a sudden from the ground emerged a familiar hand and the Feint Wolf helped pulled the hand from the ground. As soon as the owner of the hand appeared from the ground to reveal a dirt covered Dante. He immediately rubbed the top of the Feint Wolf's head (2000/1700).

"Great, I'll just place a card face down and call it a turn," Garu sighed as his face down card appeared before him.

With a quick draw, Zeff just drew and showed Rox the new card. At the sight of the new card, Rox yelped loudly and wagged his tail wildly. "Yeah, this is a good card to use, so I'll play it right now I activate the field spell card known as Moonlit Forest!"

The ground started to shake while multiple trees began to erupt from the ground. The trees surrounded the crowds as well. Then the holograms began to cover the entire holographic forest producing a fake night and blue full moon. "This looks like that Skyscraper card that I saw in class last week."

"And quite a good one as well, it empowers all Beast and Beast warriors by 300 attack points!" Zeff announced as Rox howled into the air. "_But that's not all it can do…_"

Garu stepped back as the Feint Wolf howled into the air loudly (2300/1800). "Oh boy…"

Then with a quick bark from Rox, Zeff slapped his next card onto his duel disk. "And I'm not done yet! I'll normal summon Battle Scarred Wolf (1600/1200 + 300/0)!"

From the holographic forest leapt a large brown haired wolf with multiple patches of fur missing. In their place were multiple battle scars oozing with blood. From the closed off right eye and blood drenched claws, a person could easily tell that this monster had been in multiple battles.

"Next I'll use Frontline Base to bring out Wolf Tamer Forte (1400/1000)!"

Zeff played the last card in his hand, and a loud cheery tune swept through the forest. Then from one of the trees a young man slid onto the field. His shaggy black hair covered his tanned face; his face was the only part of him was uncovered. His black cloak flowed passed his feet. A base clef was on the front of his cloak. "And I'll union him with Battle Scarred Wolf (2300/1600)!"

Forte ran to the Battle Scarred Wolf, and rubbed the wolf's head. The wolf seemed to create tears from his eyes; apparently, he wasn't shown any kindness for a long time.

"And now…Feint Wolf! Attack his ninja with Feint Strike!" Zeff announced as the blue wolf jumped from Dante and towards the Strike Ninja.

Garu grimaced looking at his face down card. "_I need to save it…just at the right moment._"

The Feint Wolf dived into the Strike Ninja sending them both to the ground. Then with a loud howl, the Feint Wolf torn into the Ninja's neck, a few seconds later the ninja shattered into pixels sending two fireworks into the air. "Why do they always go for the neck meat?" (GLP: 3800)

Rox yelped as the Feint Wolf returned to Zeff's side of the field. "Rox says that it's the sweetest meat you can find on a person…at least in his opinion. I think it's the liver in my opinion."

A large drop of sweat slid down Garu's face, before the fireworks began to stream towards the ground. "I don't even want to know how you know that…anyway, back to the duel, since you destroyed a ninja equipped with the Ninja Firecrackers, I can destroy one monster on the field! And I'll destroy your Battle Scarred Wolf!"

As the fireworks surged towards the battle damaged wolf, Forte jumped into the air and took the fireworks. Then on contact the fireworks exploded in a brilliant red light sending Forte to the ground scorched. "Nice try Garu…but when you destroy wolf with Forte as a partner with a spell or trap card, he takes the blow instead!

The Battle Scarred Wolf nudged Forte's arm, then with a great moan, Forte stood up and began petting the wolf. "And don't forget that my Wolf Tamers Friendship is still face up! Now then, I think I'll have Battle Scarred Wolf attack you directly!"

Scowling at Garu, the Battle Scarred Wolf ran directly towards Garu. However, before the wolf was halfway towards Garu, the ninja's face down card started to lift up. "Sorry! But your wolf will have to wait to sink his fangs into me!"

As the face down card raised up, Garu performed multiple hand signs causing the trap card to reveal itself. The picture had the White Ninja with a complex hand sign with multiple dogs appearing around him. "Especially when I've got a few canines on my side, I activate my trap card Ninjitsu Art – Fanged Vengeance!"

The ground erupted multiple dogs that pounced onto the Battle Scarred Wolf clamping their teeth into the wolf's fur covered skin. Zeff and Rox just jaw dropped as the Slifer Red students cheered loudly. "What did you do?"

Garu smiled gesturing towards his trap card. "My Ninjitsu art summoned multiple dogs to stop your wolf from attacking, not only do they prevent your wolf from attacking, but now you can't sacrifice your monster and your wolf loses 600 extra attack points! (1700/1600)"

"_He's starting to get back to himself…but not yet,_" Zeff thought as he smiled. "Since I don't have any cards in my hand, I've got to end my turn."

Garu drew his next card and his eyes widened slightly. "Alright then, let's see what I can do this turn…I'll summon Ryu – Kitsune Ninja (1400/900)!"

From the trees jumped a familiar blue haired ninja, wearing the same red ninja suit with yellow trim on it, gray fishnet sleeves, and on his shoulder a long staff in the shape of a golden pipe. It was a younger version of Ryu the Mythical Ninja, and a lot happier looking too. "I guess I have to thank you for this guy…I thought I wouldn't see this guy again."

"I knew I had seen a monster like that before, but if you think that his effect will help you win, its not going to last long," Zeff stated as Garu took another card from his hand.

"I had a feeling like that, so I'll activate a spell card that I never really got a chance to use before…Here comes Conch Shell Horn!" Garu announced as a large Conch Shell appeared in Ryu's free hand. "And here's how it works…to use this card I need to remove one ninja from the game."

After blowing the horn into the air, a powerful green light appeared from above Ryu and covered him sending him into the air. "Then, after that resolve, I can now bring out the big guns!"

The ground began to shake as everyone looked around wondering where it was coming, no one noticed that a card spat out of Garu's duel disk and he immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. From the holographic night's sky dropped an extremely large figure that eventually crashed its large metallic feet into the ground around Garu.

Everyone had to crane his or her neck up to see the new monster that Garu had summoned. A skyscraper size metallic version of Ryu stood over Garu, complete with a white face-mask, super tall blue steel hair, red metallic armor and super large metal staff in the shape of a pipe. "Now then, meet the strongest my deck can offer! Impact Ryu – The Giant Tech Ninja (2500/2200)!"

"I'll admit…that is an impressive monster, but it seems more for style than for dueling," Zeff stated as Impact Ryu raised his powerful metallic staff. A powerful red aura surrounded the huge machine. "What's it doing?"

"You see, for each Ninja that is removed from play, Impact gains 500 extra attack points (3000/2200)!" Garu explained as he took another card from his hand. "Next why don't we blow away that Wolf Tamers Friendship with Mystical Space Typhoon!"

An extremely powerful gust of air shattered the trap card on Zeff's field into pixels. Zeff just smiled at the sight of his trap falling apart. "_Almost there…_"

"And now, I'll have Impact Ryu attack your Feint Wolf!" Garu announced as a cannon appeared from Impact Ryu's chest. After charging a powerful blue blast, Impact fired the attack, however, Dante jumped up and took the attack before shattering into pixels.

Zeff just smiled as he sighed in relief. "You'd have to better than that, remember Dante takes the hit, not my Feint Wolf (1800/1200)." (ZLP: 3200)

"Okay, then I'll just place a card face down and end my turn," Garu announced as a face down card appeared in front of him.

"Well then, it's my turn," Zeff announced drawing his card and showing it to Rox. Rox just yelped loudly and wagged his tail. "Yes I know! This is a good idea, I play pot of greed, so two more cards for me!"

As the grinning pot appeared before him, Zeff drew the top two cards from his deck and a wide smile appeared on his face. "Now this is what I'm talking about! I play the spell card Primal Savage!"

The spell card appeared before Zeff, showing multiple silver furred wolves charging a Jinzo sending the machine's parts flying into the air. "This card cuts the attack of all non beast monsters in half, which makes your giant tin man less than a match for my Feint Wolf!"

Garu watched as a powerful green aura engulfed Impact sending him to his knees. (1500/2200) "Not good at all…"

"Now then, Feint Wolf! Attack his over grown tin can!" Zeff ordered as his blue wolf slammed into the robot sending it to crash directly behind Garu. A few seconds later, the robot shattered into pixels, however, a familiar person shot out of the remains of the robot. (GLP: 3500)

"Nice try, but now that Impact is destroyed, I get to special summon one ninja that was removed from play, so give it up for Ryu – Kitsune Ninja (1400/900)!" Garu announced as the blue haired ninja reappeared in a defending stance. "And I'll keep him in defense mode."

"Seems you finally got your spark back," Zeff stated watching Garu drawing his next card.

_**/- -/-/-/-- /-/-/- -/-/**_

From outside the holographic forest, Mustang was watching the duel-taking place. "Pretty interesting…these two duelists seem to be in a league better in Slifer Red, maybe I should try to find out more of these duelists."

/- -/ -/ -/-/ -/-/-/-/

"_I guess Zeff was somewhat right, I did lose my spark, but I've recovered it…and I'll prove it!_" Garu thought looking at his hand. "Okay, I'll switch Ryu to attack mode, and outfit him with a new spell card Windmill of Shadows!"

Ryu leapt into the air as a spinning shadow emerged from the forest. As the shadow approached him, Ryu immediately caught it and fell to the ground holding onto the new weapon. The weapon folded out to form a dark steel windmill shuriken. "This equip card increases a Ninja's attack points by 500 points! (1900/900) In addition, I'll have Ryu attack your Feint Wolf!"

With a second jump into the air, Ryu quickly threw the weapon towards the blue wolf. Zeff just covered Rox's eyes before the weapon sliced right through the beast, instead of shattering into pixels, the monster was sliced to ribbons. (ZLP: 3100)

"Man, that is something that a young wolf shouldn't see," Zeff sighed as he lowered his hand in front of Rox's face. "Nor should that be appropriate for students to see that either…"

Ryu lifted his hand and caught the shuriken once more with ease. "I'll agree to that, but let's see what you're going to do about it."

"You'll see," Zeff stated drawing his next card. "And this will do it…first I'll move Forte into a monster, of course that brings down Battle Scarred Wolf's attack (1000/1300). Then, I'll sweep the field with Giant Trunade! This returns all spells and trap cards back to our hands!"

A huge hurricane blew everything away, including the forest, the frontline base, and all three of Garu's cards. "Next I'll play Magical Mallet! I'll have to shuffle my two card hand and then draw two new cards."

At the sight of his two other cards, Zeff and Rox smiled. "So first I'll place a card face down, and activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw till we hold six cards! Which for me is a good thing, cause I get the full effect of getting six new cards!"

A bright light glowed over the dueling field, and the cards flew into both players' hands till they had six cards. "And with a new hand, I'll be able to fix this entire duel, first of all I'll play a familiar spell card, go Lunar Cry!"

As a full moon appeared over the dueling field and Rox howled into the air as did the Battle Scarred Wolf. "I think you recall what this capable of! This allows me to special summon any beast type monsters that are added to my hand other than drawing! Like this one! Go Call of the Wild!"

The spell card went active showing a young girl sitting in a forest scarred. All around her are multiple wolves hiding in the bushes. "This spell allows me to add level four or lower beast monsters from my deck to my hand equal to the number of monsters on your side of field. So I'll add Timber Wolf (1700/400) to my hand, and since I played Lunar Cry I can instantly summon it to the field!"

With a loud howl, the silver battle scarred wolf covered with blood appeared before Zeff snarling at Garu. "Next I'll sacrifice my wolf tamer and Battle Scarred Wolf to summon King of Animals Behemoth (2700/2000)!"

As the two monsters shattered into pixels and mixed into a powerful purple haired beast that roared loudly into the air. "And when he's summoned to the field, I can take two beast monsters from my graveyard and add them to my hand! Nevertheless, since I played Lunar Cry, then they are automatically summoned. So say hello back to Wind Born Wolf (1500/1200) and Feint Wolf (1500/1200)!"

The previous wolves dug themselves free from the ground and howled into the air. However, a new wolf appeared, it was a pristine colored wolf with ancient tribal jewelry with ancient black marks all over its fur. Garu just scowled at the opposition in front of him. "Aw man, this doesn't bode well…"

"And now, I'll start by having my Feint Wolf clear the field of your younger Ryu!" Zeff commanded as Zeff tried to yelp into Zeff's ear.

The Feint Wolf jumped towards Ryu, however, Ryu had lifted his kitsune staff to block the attack. Even though the force sent him backwards, Ryu managed to throw the horned blue wolf back to Zeff's side of the field. "I guess you didn't read the card you gave me!" (GLP: 3400)

"Hello! I've only got one eye that I can actually see out of," Zeff stated pointing towards his eye patch. "I really can't see good, and my depth perception isn't as good as well."

"Okay…then allow me to tell you what my new Ryu is capable of," Garu stated as Ryu lifted his kitsune staff. "His ability allows him to not be able to be destroyed as a result of battle!"

"But battle damage still comes in! So now, I'll have Behemoth, Timber Wolf, and Wind Born Wolf attack your Ryu!" Zeff shouted as his multiple beasts roared loudly before all three of them rammed into Ryu.

Ryu flew into Garu sending them both to the ground, however a few seconds later, both of them jumped back to their feet. "We're still here!" (GLP: 1700)

"Not for long, I'll now place a card face down and end my turn," Zeff announced as Garu drew his next card.

"I'm going to show you that I still have my spark!" Garu announced taking another card from his hand. "And thanks to the cards you gave me, I'll be able to do that! I summon Uzamaki – Tech Ninja (1300/600)!"

From the sky above dropped a familiar metal ninja only with a long blue ponytail for his hair, drawing his two kunai, Uzamaki glared at the wolves. "An you're not the only one who can special summon a monster! By simply discarding the top card from my deck I can bring out one of my own ninjas!"

As soon as Garu slid the card into his graveyard, a windstorm blew in front of Garu. From the windstorm emerged a beautiful young woman with flowing sea green hair kept out of her face with a white headband. Wearing baggy purple ninja clothing, and holding a katana in her right hand she seemed a beast in a beauty. "So meet Yui – Ninja Mercenary (1600/1300)!"

Zeff and Rox's eyes bulged at the sight of the duel monster card. "Wow…what a pretty monster…"

"Guys…you mind keeping your tongues in your head?" Garu asked as Uzamaki turned towards Yae, took a camera from his body and snapped a picture of Yui. "Not you Uzamaki too."

Snapping their heads back and forth, Zeff and Rox straightened up. "Yeah…anyway, I'd like to see you try to beat us!"

"That's why I'm going to outfit my monster with a few weapons!" Garu announced lifting three other cards from his hand. "I'll equip Ryu with Windmill of Shadows (1900/900), Uzamaki with Fuhma Shuriken (2000/600), and Yui with a second Ninja Firecracker (2000/1300)!"

As the three ninjas lifted their arms, the three weapons appeared into their hands. In Ryu's hand was the huge windmill shuriken, in Uzamaki's hands appeared multiple shuriken with kanji written on them, and in Yui's hand grasped onto a firework. "And now…Ryu! Attack Timber Wolf!"

Ryu quickly threw the Windmill of Shadows towards the wolf, which immediately slashed directly through the wolf cutting it into ribbons.

"Uzamaki! Attack Feint Wolf!"

Throwing a storm of shuriken at the pristine wolf, Uzamaki kept throwing till the wolf shattered to the ground.

All of a sudden, a familiar pitch-black wolf with beautiful yellow crescent moons over its entire fur appeared where the Feint Wolf stood. "I guess I should have mentioned that my Feint Wolf allows me to special summon another wolf from my hand, so say hello to Lunar Wolf (1600/1000)!"

Garu just smirked as Uzamaki readied more Shuriken. "I'm glad! Cause now, I can have Uzamaki attack once more! Its his ability! So attack his Lunar Wolf!"

Zeff covered Rox's eyes once more as the fury of shuriken sent the Lunar Wolf to the ground.

"And now, I'll have Yui attack Wind Born Wolf!"

Yui quickly ran towards the wolf and slashed him in two, which quickly shattered into pixels.

Taking another card from his hand, Garu slid a face down card into his duel disk. "And that's my turn."

Zeff lowered his hand in front of Rox's eyes. "Wow…what a move." (ZLP: 1300)

Rubbing the back of his head, Garu just laughed loudly. "Believe it!"

"You made one mistake my friend, I still my Behemoth out, and so I'll send him into an attack! Take out Yui!" Zeff commanded his beast roared loudly into the air before charging towards the young ninja woman.

All of a sudden, Ryu began to perform multiple hand signs and the ground erupted the same dogs that pinned down the wolf earlier. The dogs quickly jumped up and sank their teeth into Behemoth pinning it down (2100/2000). "Nice try Zeff, but I've still got my Ninjitsu Art – Fanged Vengeance thanks to your Giant Trunade."

"_He's back!_" Zeff just smiled looking at his hand. "I can't do anything else this turn. So I'll end my turn."

"Alright, then I'll end this duel!" Garu announced drawing his next card. "Okay, I'll play my own Pot of Greed!"

The pot appeared…

Garu drew his next two cards…

Moreover, he immediately took another card from his hand and played it. "And I'll play Spell Reproduction! So I'll discard these two spells and get back an old one!"

After exchanging the cards, Garu quickly fitted the card into his duel disk sending a conch shell appear in Ryu's hands. "And now then, I'll play Conch Shell Horn! So now I can now remove Ryu once more, to bring back an old friend!"

Ryu sounded the horn once more, disappeared into the green light, and Impact Ryu appeared over Garu once more. "Impact Ryu – The Tech Ninja Giant (3000/2200)!"

Smiling to Rox, Zeff whispered to Rox. "I guess Vergil was right…this guy does have a great chance."

"And now, I'll equip him with Windmill of Shadows!" Garu announced as a huge windmill shuriken appeared on Impact's back (3500/2200). "And if you're wondering where that came from, when its sent from the field to the graveyard, its brought back to my hand instead!

"Now then, Impact attack his Behemoth with Impact Rapid Fire!" Garu announced as Impact stomped towards the Behemoth.

Then raising his free robotic hand, Impact slammed his fist once, then punched multiple times sending the huge monster into the air. Then as the Behemoth fell back to the ground, Impact delivered a final powerful uppercut right into the beast's jawbone shattering the monster.

Zeff seemed to smile as he watched his life point counter drop. Rox yelped for joy as the watching Slifer Red Students cheered loudly. "Yep…he's ready for anything now…"

"That was what I needed Zeff! Thanks!" Garu shouted as the holograms disappeared.

From a yard away, Mustang smiled as he watched the Slifer Reds congratulating Garu. "_What quite a good skill…I can see why Vic feels fear from this guy. _

"_Maybe I should look into this._"

_**/-- -/- -/-/ -/-/ -/-/- /**_

**Ryu - Kitsune Ninja / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 900 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

**Description:** A young man with tall spiky blue hair. Wearing a red ninja suit with yellow trim on it. Gray fishnet sleeves, and placing on his shoulder a long staff in the shape of a golden pipe (a kitsune).

**Uzamaki – Tech Ninja / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 600 / Warrior/Effect:** This card may attack twice during the battle phase.

**Description:** A small robotic ninja with skinny body, blue hair tied up to resemble a long ponytail. A metallic green ninja suit with multiple kunai on it was covering his tiny body.

**Yui – The Ninja Mercenary / Wind / LV: 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior/Effect:** Discard the top card of your deck to special summon this card to your side of the field from your hand.

**Description:** A beautiful young woman with flowing sea green hair kept out of her face with a white headband. Wears baggy purple ninja clothing, and holds a katana in her right hand.

**Impact Ryu – The Tech Ninja Giant / Light / LV: 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2200 / Machine/Effect:** This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Conch Shell Horn'. For each monster removed from play with 'Ninja' in their name, increase the attack of this card by 500. When this card is removed from the field you may special summon up to one monster removed from play with 'Ninja' in its name to your side of the field.

**Description:** A skyscraper size metallic version of Ryu, complete with a white facemask and super large metal staff in the shape of a pipe.

**Windmill of Shadows / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be used to equip a monster that includes "Ninja" in its card name. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 500 points. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you may return this card to your hand instead.

**Image:** The Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke throwing a powerful demon wind shuriken

**Conch Shell Horn / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you select a face up monster with 'Ninja' in its name. Remove the selected monster from play. After doing so, you may special summon 1 'Impact Ryu – Tech Ninja Giant' from your hand, deck or graveyard.

**Image:** Ryu lifting a conch shell to his mouth with a darkened shell behind him with glowing white eyes.

**Ninjitsu Art – Fanged Vengeance / Trap Continuous / Effect:** Select 1 face up monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, the select monster cannot attack or be used as a tribute. Lower the selected monster's attack points by 600.

**Image:** A White Ninja summoning multiple savaged dogs around him.

**Feint Wolf / Earth / LV 3 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200 / Beast/Effect:** When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you may special summon one level four or lower monster with 'Wolf' in its name from your hand.

**Description:** A sleek, dark blue wolf with bushy fur and scars from its eyes. On the top of its head are two horns.

**Wolf Tamer Dante / Dark / LV 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Union**: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a monster on your side of the field with 'Wolf' in its name as an equip card, OR unequip the union monster and special summon this card in face up attack position. While equipped to a monster increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 500. If you surrender the equipped monster's attack once per turn, you may take one spell card from your deck (This effect can only be used once per turn) and add it to your hand. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at a time. IF the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card instead.)

**Description:** A muscular young man with wild blonde hair. Unlike the other Wolf Tamers, his clothes are more modern, consisting of black jean pants, a dark gray shirt, and a huge blue overcoat with two guns in his holsters.

**Wind Born Wolf / Wind / LV 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / Beast/Effect:** Once per turn you may send one card from your hand to the bottom of your deck. After that resolve, draw the top card from your deck.

**Description:** A pristine colored wolf with ancient tribal jewelry and ancient black marks all over its fur.

**Battle Scarred Wolf / Earth / LV 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / Beast/Effect:** This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1800 or higher attack points. When this monster battles a monster that doesn't have 'Wolf' in its name, destroy the monster that battled this monster (Battle Damage applies).

**Description:** A brown haired wolf with multiple patches of fur missing replaced with battle scars oozing with blood. Its right eye is closed off and its claws have blood drenched all over them.

**Wolf Tamer Forte / Wind / LV 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a monster on your side of the field with 'Wolf' in its name as an equip card, OR unequip the union monster and special summon this card in face up attack position. While equipped to a monster increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 400. If the equipped monster is targeted by a spell card, you may sacrifice this card to negate the effect and destroy the spell card. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at a time. IF the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of spell or trap card, destroy this card instead.)  
**Description:** A young shaggy black haired man with a deep tan on his skin. Over his entire body other than his head rests a cloak that has a Base Clef on the front and back.

**Lunar Cry / Instant Spell / Effect:** During the turn this card was activated, any beast type monsters that were added to your hand other than drawing you may special summon them to your side of the field.  
**Image:** Multiple feral wolves howling towards a full moon, each of the wolves' eyes glowing red.

**Moonlit Forest / Field Spell / Effect**: As long as this card is active, the time of day is considered to be night. Increase the attack of all Beast and Beast-Warrior monsters by 300. Negate and destroy any trap cards that specifically target and destroy monsters with 'Wolf' in their name.

**Image:** A full moon gleaming through the multiple trees.

**Call of the Wild / Instant Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, you may add Beast type monsters to your hand equal to the number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Image:** A small girl scared in a forest as multiple wolves are hiding in the nearby bushes.

**Wolf Tamers Friendship / Continuous Trap / Effect:** As long as this card is activated, if an equipped union monster with 'Wolf Tamer' in its name is destroyed in place of its equipped monster, you may reequip the same monster with the same union monster that was sent to the graveyard. If this card would be destroyed, you may discard one card from your hand to keep this card on the field.

**Image:** A red haired tamer hanging onto a cliff with a ravaged red wolf trying to pull him up.


	8. Chapter 8: A Die Hard Kaiser

_**The Pacific Duel Academy…**_

_**Each year we get a set amount of students.**_

_**Some with talent…**_

_**Others with brains…**_

_**Many people fear that these newcomers will take their place…I know of two certain Obelisk Blues who are the exact definition of that fear.**_

_**As for me, I usually look forward to the new students, brings new challenges to this school.**_

_**It gets quite boring when you are the top duelist in the academy…**_

…_**people either love the earth you walk on…**_

…_**or they fear you for the fact that you can probably crush them easily.**_

_**I've faced a few interesting duelists during my first and second year here at the academy. Yet only there were a few that were truly memorable to me. First, there was the former Kaiser; his powerful Colossi cards wiped me out in no time at all.**_

…_**Of course, that was before I had my real deck.**_

**_Then, there was that shorty with his Alchemy cards. He was skilled, but I was more interested in his cute younger sister…who ironically was taller than her older brother was._**

_**Next was the match that got to where I am today…the Kaiser duel last year. I managed to beat the so-called Dark World Prince. His strategy was unique, but I still managed to win with a 'Die Hard' attitude. **_

**_Now, I see quite a few challengers in this year's new students…_**

_**I've actually noted two in particular…**_

_**One is the number one rookie this year, using a deck of Clay and Kaisers…**_

_**The other…uh…I'm kind of a loss of words for this one…I'd say maybe a master of the Ninjitsu arts.**_

_**Wait a moment, I haven't really introduced myself and why I'm telling you this…**_

**_My name is Mustang! And my goal is to become top duelist in the pro leagues! I plan on changing it for the better of the duelists! However, for that to happen I need to face many different people and strategies!_**

_**Then and only then when I become the top duelist, I will make my dream come true! So look out duelists of the academy...**_

_**HERE COMES ME!**_

_**/- /-/-/-/ -/-/- /--/- /**_

**_Chapter 8: A Die Hard Kaiser_**

_**A Match to Remember!**_

_**/-/- /- -/-/-/-- /- /-/- /**_

From the top of the Obelisk Blue dorm stood Mustang with a tight grasp on a deck of cards, his overcoat tail and scarf flowed wildly in the air as he gazed at the morning sun.

"Truly is a grand day…"

Breathing in deeply, Mustang looked towards the ground seeing a few duelists dueling with a few onlookers on the side. "Truly is a grand day…to duel in the sun."

After slipping his deck into his overcoat pocket, Mustang walked over to the door that led to the inside of the dorm. Thoughts rushed through his head as he opened the door and walked through. "_I wonder what other duelists do on a morning this beautiful._"

/- -/ -/- /-//-/- -/-/

"Dang it Garu!" Zeff shouted trying to drown out the loud snoring. Rox was sleeping under a pillow while Zeff tried to study. "I've got to at least try to study."

All of a sudden, the snoring stopped. Zeff sighed in relief before he saw Garu jump from his bunk and land on the ground easily. "Morning Zeff! I slept well!"

"_More than others I guess…_" Zeff just turned back to his book, trying to study while Garu grabbed his uniform and walked into the restroom.

A few minutes later, Garu emerged fully dressed while his hair spiked out wildly as usual. "So what's going on?"

"Studying for the exam…it wouldn't kill you to study a little bit," Zeff replied not looking up from his book. "Remember what Satoshi said? These exams determine if we get to the next dorm level. For us that makes us at the Ra Yellow…but there have been a few people who have dropped dorms."

"Right, I'll study…after I have breakfast!" Garu announced as he walked out of the room. Rox yelped loudly get Zeff to turn towards him.

"I guess you need some food in your belly too," Zeff laughed.

_**/ -/ -/ -/-/-/-/- /**_

Walking on the island, Mustang looked at all of the students…well, actually he was more focused on the girl students. "I just love a walk in nature…the views are so beautiful… 'If_ you get my drift._'"

"I see you haven't really changed over the summer…except for the new uniform Mustang."

With a great smile, Mustang turned around to see Ami standing behind him. A small blush crept on his face. "Ah yes, Ami Sonryu! It is quite nice to see you again. The Ra Yellow uniform looks great on you!"

A small white haired Obelisk Blue sighed loudly as he looked at his sister. "Ami how many times did I have to tell you not to talk to this guy?"

Mustang looked down at the smaller duelist and raised his eyebrow. "Oh Cain…I didn't see you next to Ami. You've certainly gotten smaller."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GRAIN OF SAND YOU CAN EVEN SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!"

Ami held her forehead, and sighed loudly. "Oni-chan he didn't say anything like that…"

Cain breathed in deeply, before he managed to get control of his anger. "Okay… whatever, anyway, what's new?"

"Well, Vic's up to his usual tricks," Mustang stated scratching his neck. "And there's quite a buzz about that number one rookie, and Vic's been trying to get rid off him and another."

"Vergil right?" Ami asked as Mustang smiled.

"You better believe it my dear Ami…" Mustang said in a smooth voice taking hold of Ami's hand. Mustang didn't notice that Cain was clenching his fist.

WHAM!

Cain stood over a knocked out Mustang with his fist clenched tight. "Don't be so full of yourself!"

WHAM!

Ami sighed over the KO'd Cain on the ground. "Oni-chan, please remember what happens when you hit someone in front of me."

A few seconds later, Cain and Mustang stood up rubbing the new bruises, they each had. "In any case, I'm going to try to figure out what is making Vic try so hard against a Slifer Red student."

"I thought that Vergil guy was in Obelisk Blue?" Cain asked with a confused look in his eyes.

With a bright smile, Mustang wagged his right index finger. "He is, but Vic's also worried about another student who happens to be in Slifer Red."

"And who might that be?" Ami asked as Vergil pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"Let's see…" Mustang muttered looking at the paper. "Ah yeah, it's the one guy who defeated Professor Satoshi's true deck at the entrance exams. I think his name is Garu Honzou."

Cain got a sly look as he poked his elbow in Ami's stomach. "I guess your crush is quite the talk of the academy, eh Ami?"

A few seconds later…

WHAM!

Cain moaned as a second bruise joined his first as he sprawled his arms and legs on the ground. Ami sighed with a slight blush over his face. "Cain please refrain from doing that…"

Mustang pulled Cain up back onto his feet. "Alright then…Actually Cain I'd like to ask a favor from you…"

"Get me a couple of bandages and you got a deal…"

/-/- /- -/ --/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/

"Ah now that was a great breakfast!" Garu sighed loudly putting down his bowl. "Nothing like Ramen noodles for breakfast!"

"I swear you've got ramen on the brain…" Zeff sighed while feeding Rox some meat. "But then again, with that down you might as well study for the exam, you've got a few days."

With a loud sigh, Garu lowered his head. "Okay, so any clue on what's on the exam?"

"I can be some help…"

Cain and Zeff turned towards the side of the table to see Fortanu standing at the end holding onto multiple red booklets. "…or to be more specific these booklets can."

Fortanu tossed two of the books on the table; Garu quickly grabbed the book and scanned the first page. "So what exactly will this do?"

"These are the Slifer Red exam booklets, I pass them out to each Slifer Red on the first day of the three study days," Fortanu explained as he lifted the books into the air. "You see, since the Slifer Red students need some help to advance, I prepare them with practice questions.

"As well as those questions, I included some notes on some of the essay questions that may or may not appear on the exam. As for the field exam, I can't really help you there so I'm a little sorry about that. Now then, do you two have any idea where your roommate Yae is? I have to give her one of these."

Garu looked up from the booklet and his eyes filled up with shock. "Uh, no we haven't, but why don't you leave one with us and we'll give it to her if we see her."

Placing another booklet on the table, Fortanu began to walk away. "Very well, now then I wish you luck in your studies."

Grabbing the two booklets, Garu quickly jumped from his seat and ran towards the door. "See ya later Zeff! I'm off to try to find Yae!"

Shrugging it off, Zeff just watched Garu disappear behind the doors, and then turned towards his study booklet. "Okay…I'm just going to study then."

/--/ -/-/--/-/--/-/

"So Seika appeared…I thought I saw her," Takashi stated as he stretched his arms. "Truly is a good day for relaxing in a tree."

"Takashi, please try to stay ahead of the game," Yae sighed looking through a yellow booklet. "So…this is the Ra Yellow study guide?"

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" asked Takashi looking left and right near the forest trees they were in. "If Garu finds you again, he'll more than likely try to get an explanation. And he'll more than likely use the Ninjitsu skills he's got to do so."

"I know that…but there has to be something that we can do to prevent that from happening…" Yae stated looking up from the booklet.

Snapping his fingers, Takashi's smile brightened up. "I've got an idea…there is that one Ninjitsu, remember the transformation jets?"

"Yeah, but I kind of doubt that I could maintain it for a while," Yae stated as Takashi rubbed his chin.

"Well maybe, it would be better if you were just come out with it?" Takashi offered before Yae pushed him out of the tree. "It was just a suggestion!"

With a loud crash, Takashi slowly stood up rubbing his head. "Dang it Yae…"

"I found him!"

Takashi turned his head to see Iruka pointing towards him. A few seconds later, the rest of the T-Team ran next to Iruka and started to run towards Takashi. Unfortunately for Takashi did not manage to get up fast enough and was pulled away.

Yae just sweat dropped at Takashi being pulled away. "Okay…that was truly weird."

/-/ -/ -/-/- /--/ -/-/- /-/-/-/

A few hours later…

"Dang it…after all of that searching nothing," Garu sighed as he reached the Slifer Red Dorm. "At least I managed to get back in time for lunch!"

As soon as Garu entered the Slifer Red cafeteria, he spotted Fortanu sitting at the door. "Hey Professor Fortanu!"

"Ah Garu, about time you got here," Fortanu stated as he stood up. "You have some guests waiting for you in your room. I think Zeff is talking to them currently."

"Guests? I don't really know that many people," Garu said with a confused tone. "Any idea who they are?"

"Well, one of them is quite famous around here with some of the older students and higher level students, he said he had something to talk to you about," Fortanu explained as walked over to the kitchen. "Now then, you mustn't keep them waiting."

"Dang it…and I was looking forward to lunch," Garu sighed as he weakly stepped out of the cafeteria.

"Lunch will be here after you talk to your guests!" Fortanu shouted as the doors closed. "Sides, someone needs to eat the ramen noodles we've got here."

After reaching his dorm room door, Garu quickly twisted open the door.

"…and then they made me their chief," Zeff laughed as Garu opened the door.

Mustang and Ami blinked at the end of Zeff's tale, Rox as lying next to Ami. Mustang coughed not noticing Garu. "Well, that was quite the tale Zeff…"

Ami sweat dropped as she scratched Rox behind the ears. "Yeah that was…interesting."

"Hello?" Garu greeted as everyone in the room turned towards him. "I take it you're my guests?"

"Hey Garu!" Ami greeted as Garu rubbed the back of his head. "It's nice to see you again."

"Wow…I haven't seen you in a while Ami…" Garu chuckled with a light blush on his face, his attention then turned towards Mustang. "…And who the world are you?"

Mustang stepped up from his seat and offered his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mustang…"

"Mustang? Is that your first or last name?" Garu asked shaking Mustang's hand.

"I don't like people to know that…" Mustang replied as he took his hand back. "I am here to ask you a few things…I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, sure, why not," Garu answered as he sat on the ground.

"Hope you don't mind me and Rox staying here," Zeff stated as he laid down on his bed. "Cause we're not leaving…"

"Didn't expect you to," Mustang sighed as he sat back down and stared at Garu. "Okay let's get started then. Garu…were you challenged by a mysterious duelist in the past?"

"Yeah, but when I reached the area, the guy I dueled wasn't the guy who originally challenged me," Garu answered as Mustang raised an eyebrow. "The guy who I faced was that guy, Vergil Redgrave."

Mustang's expression changed at the name, from an intrigued look to a surprised look. "Really…you faced the number one rookie?"

Garu's eyes widened at the news. "He was number one!"

Mustang laughed to himself as he threw his hair back. "No, he's the number one first year here at the academy…the definite number one duelist is someone else."

"Okay…anyway, you got some other questions?" Garu asked as Mustang stood up.

"Just two more…" Mustang answered. "Is it true that when you face professor Satoshi that you really didn't know how to work a duel disk, let alone turn it on?"

Lowering his head, Garu sighed loudly. "Well yeah, I guess so… I mean, I'm kind of technically impaired."

"I see…then for the final question…" Mustang started as he lifted his left arm revealing a silver duel disk with a deck in the slot. "Would you care for a duel against me? It'll just be for fun."

Ami's gazed widened at Mustang as Garu jumped to his feet. "_He plans on facing Garu?_"

Slapping his fist to his palm, Garu smirked. "Sure why not? I've wanted to get another crack you Obelisk Blues for a while..."

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Garu…" Zeff warned as he crawled from his bed. "But it'll be fun to watch at least."

"Are you sure you want to do this Mustang?" Ami asked as Mustang smiled.

"Of course! I simply offered a challenge to Garu, and he accepted!" Mustang announced loudly scarring Ami, Garu, Zeff and Rox. "And a duelist must duel in order to become strong! It is a key motive!"

A large drop of sweat appeared on Garu's forehead as he quickly put his duel disk on. "That's creepy…but, where do you want to duel?"

Turning his head, Mustang smiled brightly. "How about behind this dorm? It's a beautiful afternoon and we've got plenty of time to spare before dinner."

"You got it!" Garu announced.

_**/ - /- -/-/- --/-// **_

Mustang and Garu stood across from each other, their duel disks humming to life. Ami, Zeff and Rox watched form the dorms back wall. The sea breeze filled the air as the waves crashed onto the beach.

Zeff leaned to Ami and whispered. "So tell me…how good is this Mustang?"

Ami gulped before she put her hand to Zeff's ear. "He's actually the Kaiser of this school…the top duelist."

Zeff and Rox look shocked as they turned to see Garu and Mustang draw their cards. "Not good at all…"

"DUEL!"

Snapping his sixth card, Mustang smiled at his hand. "Alright, I'll start this duel out easy…I summon Die Hard Lancer (1800/1200) in attack mode!"

From the sand in front of Mustang, materialized a young handsome man with spiky black hair, with a white shirt hung loosely over his skinny body, and his black pants were extremely baggy. A long red scarf is around his neck. In addition, a red clothed lance is in his hands. Smiling a bright smile, the warrior lifted his lance onto his shoulder.

"Die Hard?" Garu question as Mustang took another card from his hand.

"Tenacious, stubborn, never giving up, the many words that my strategies revolve around, like this card!" Mustang announced while a spell card appeared before him displaying a silver haired man wearing a blue cloak trying to talk to a pretty girl only to get slapped across the face. "Say hello to the continuous spell card, Die Hard Persistence!"

"And what the heck does that do?" Garu asked as Mustang smiled.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," Mustang replied as he looked over his hand. "Since I summoned this turn, I think I'll end my turn."

With a quick snap off the top card of his deck, Garu smirked and slapped another card onto his disk. "Last time said that to me, I lost the duel. So I'm not taking any chances! I summon Ryu – Kitsune Ninja (1400/900)!"

Landing onto the sandy ground, the blue haired ninja appeared and lifted his kitsune towards the Die Hard Lancer. Garu took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "But next I'll play the equip spell Fuhma Shuriken! This increases my Ninja by 700 attack points! (2100/900)"

Mustang could only smile at the sight of Ryu grabbing multiple shuriken that appeared in the air before him. "Interesting, but you should know that it takes more than power to win a duel…"

"True! But to win the first battle that's good for a start! So Ryu, attack the Die Hard Lancer!" Garu announced as Ryu threw the three shuriken towards the lancer.

Seeing the multiple shuriken coming, Lancer lifted his lance and blocked all three of the ninja tools with quick movements. However, while doing so, he didn't notice that Ryu had appeared behind him and whacked the Lancer directly in the back of the head sending him to the ground.

However, instead of shattering into pixels, the Die Hard Lancer turned into an orb of light and flew back onto his card onto Mustang's duel disk. Mustang quickly took the card and shuffled it into his deck and quickly drew the top card from his deck. Garu had a flashing question mark over his head. "…What in the world was up with that?"

With a big smile, Mustang gestured towards his Die Hard Persistence that was glowing with a bright blue aura. "Its all thanks to my persistence…you see, when a monster is destroyed as a result of battle with 'Die Hard' in its name, instead of being sent to the graveyard, its shuffled back into my deck and I get a new card to replace it." (MLP: 3700)

"That's a unique strategy," Garu stated taking another card from his hand and sliding it into his duel disk. "But my strategy is also unique! So I'll end my turn with a card face down."

"The strategy works for whoever makes it, like mine does," Mustang stated drawing his card calmly. "And here's a good card to describe my strategy! I activate the spell card Die Hard Drama!"

As the spell card began to appear in front of Mustang, a large picture that had the Die Hard Lancer comforting a beautiful young woman crying in his arms. "This spell allows me to summon two monsters this turn as long as they have Die Hard in their names. So let's bring out a new player in this game! I first summon Die Hard Boarder (1600/800) in attack mode!"

The Die Hard Drama card glowed a light blue as the waves seemed to swell at the beach. From the waves, jumped a young teenager who managed to land on the sand without any trouble. His wild icy blue hair flowed through the air and was held up with a white and black headband. The baggy dark blue jacket that covered up his upper body flowed over a pair of black shorts that reach his shins. At his feet was a light blue snowboard that seems to make ice appear underneath it.

But Mustang wasn't done yet, he slapped another card onto his duel disk and the sand began to fly up. "Next up is the rugged yet cool, Die Hard Martial Artist (1200/1000)!"

When the sand died down, a white haired teenaged man with weird markings over his face appeared with a huge smirk. His tight white shirt exposed his chiseled chest, while two bracers covered his fists; the youth also has bracers on his shins connected to his black pants. At the sight of the Die Hard Boarder, he gave his comrade a thumbs up.

"Neither of them can take on my monster," Garu pointed out as Boarder smirk became wider. "And even if they could, he can't be destroyed as a result of battle."

"I know a little bit about your ninja, and my attacks this turn aren't for generally him," Mustang stated as his Boarder smirked widely. "You see, my Boarder can attack you directly! So go with clean ice slammer!"

Garu couldn't believe his eyes, as the Die Hard Boarder jumped into the air a long stream of ice appeared before the board and the Boarder began to skid across it towards Garu.

Lifting his arm over his face down card, Garu caused a small aura appeared over Ryu as he performed multiple hand signs before slamming his hands into the ground. Then all of a sudden, the sand erupted multiple dogs pouncing towards the Boarder. "Nice try Mustang! But I activate my trap card Ninjitsu Art – Fanged Vengeance! So your boarder will have to deal with my dogs!"

But, just as the dogs were about to sink their fangs into the Die Hard Boarder, the young teen spun around extremely fast causing a powerful blizzard to freeze the dogs in their place. Garu's jaw just dropped as the frozen dogs shattered as did his trap card.

Mustang smiled brightly as his Boarder began to continue his attack towards Garu. "Nice try Garu, but in addition being able to attack directly, my Boarder can negate and destroy one spell or trap card that targets him by simply cutting his attack points in half for as long as he's on the field! (800/800)"

"This will probably hurt…" Zeff sighed before Garu received the icy snowboard to the chin sending him to the ground. (GLP: 3200)

As soon as the Die Hard Boarder landed on the sand once more, Garu jumped to his feet. "Cheap move…"

"Yet I'm not done, next I'll activate my Martial Artist's effect! All I have to do is discard one card from my hand, and I can double his attack points for one turn!" Mustang announced discarding one card from his hand into his graveyard slot. However, the card immediately shot back out into Mustang's hand.

"However, the card that I discarded was Die Hard Trickster (1500/1500) and when he's sent to the graveyard, I can immediately shuffle him back to the deck and draw one new card.

Mustang slid the card back into his deck…

…shuffled…

…and drew a new card…

"Next I hope you didn't forget about the reason why I discarded…now my Die Hard Martial Artist! Pump yourself up and attack his ninja!"

Breathing in and out, the Die Hard Martial Artist began to move his arms in a circular motion slowly and closed his eyes. Then as soon as he opened his eyes, his muscles began to bulge and increase in power. (2400/1000)

Running as fast as he could, the Martial Artist jumped into the air and slammed his heel into Ryu's jaw sending the ninja to fly back into Garu sending them both to the ground. (GLP: 2900)

"I think that's enough damage for now, so I'll just end my turn with a face down card," Mustang announced as the holographic card back. "_So now…I'd like to see why Vic is trying to get rid of this kid…though I'll admit this, he's got spirit._"

"Come on Garu! Show him what you can do!" Zeff cheered as Rox barked loudly.

With a smile, Garu drew his next card. "Right! So this turn, I'll…"

Looking at his hand, Garu's smile grew. Then with a quick slap onto his duel disk, the sand in front of Garu began to spin rapidly. "…Summon Ninja Swordmaster Masamune (1600/1000)!"

From the swirling sand emerged a ninja with a huge sword hanging off his back, the sand blew in his wild raven colored hair that reached past his dark green ninja suit covered in rips and tears. Grasping his powerful weapon, Masamune glared at both of the Die Hard monsters.

"Interesting…" Mustang thought at the sight of the monster. "_I may not know all about ninja monsters, but I know enough about them to hear about this one. If I cause his destruction, he'll ruin my strategy…maybe this kid is a threat, at least in Vic's eyes._"

"Next I'll play a card face down," Garu announced as the face down card appeared behind his ninjas. "Then I'll, have Masamune attack your Die Hard Boarder! Demon Ninja Slash!"

Disappearing into the sand, Masamune smirked brightly.

Confused as to where his opponent was coming from, the Die Hard Boarder looked left and right. All of a sudden, the sand behind the Boarder exploded up.

The Boarder looked backwards and tried to lift his snowboard in defense…

But it was too late.

Masamune's blade slashed right through Boarder's back, but instead of shattering into pixels, he formed into an orb of light and returned to Mustang's deck. "Remember Garu…I still have my Die Hard Persistence out. So I get to shuffle my Boarder back and draw a new card." (MLP: 2900)

With a loud sigh, Garu glared at the Martial Artist who looked ready for a counter attack. "That'll just keep going till I destroy that spell card. And I'm not going to attack that other Die Hard monster cause there's something about it that makes me think that you can activate its effect during my turn."

Mustang's eyes widened, then his lips curled into a smile. "Very good, you managed to accurately discovered what my card is capable of…not many people figure that out on the first time they duel me."

"I just mainly took a guess…" Garu admitted causing everyone to sweat drop at his answer.

Regaining his composure, Mustang adjusted his scarf and smiled sheepishly at his opponent. "Well, I guess that's one way at finding an opponent's cards."

"Either Garu planned that…" Ami sighed as she lowered her head. "Or that was just a stroke of dumb luck…"

"Which do you think it was?" Zeff asked as Mustang drew his next card.

"I was wrong…" Mustang muttered looking at his card.

A large question mark appeared over Garu's head. "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"I still have a question or two for you," Mustang answered as Garu sighed. "Why do you duel? What do you dream for?"

"What's with being all serious?" Garu asked as Mustang's gaze increased.

"Just answer the questions…"

Garu rubbed his chin in deep thought. Then his stare became as serious as Mustang's. "I…I don't know. I guess I want to find my place in this world. '_Not only that…maybe I'll find something out about my parents._'"

With a huge smile, Mustang chuckled. "I see…your dreams are admirable. You dream to be treated as a great person. But you're not the only one.

"I too want to go to greatness! But my dream is quite different! I plan on going to the top of the dueling league! And once I do that, I'll fix the crooked rules that have been going on through that league!"

"What in the world does that have to do with anything?" Zeff asked as Ami sighed loudly.

"I'm glad you asked master of the wolf!" Mustang shouted as he stomped his foot into the sand. "I will make changes to the league! The day that happens…all female duelists that are in the league will be required to…

Garu, Zeff and Rox leaned their heads in closer to get a better grasp on what Mustang was saying.

"…wear the exact same kind of miniskirts that are here!"

Ami sighed even louder as Zeff, Garu and Rox imagined even more girls in the skirts that were issued to the school. "Are all men in this school perverts other than my brother?"

"Just the guys you know," Mustang chuckled with a blush on his face.

"I'll join that league!" Zeff announced as Rox barked loudly. "I'll follow you Mustang!"

"Excellent! But for now, we must continue this duel in order to advance our dreams!" Mustang laughed as he took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk.

"So I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed!"

The green grinning pot appeared before Mustang…

…He drew his two cards…

And the look on his face became more serious.

"Garu, I truly enjoyed this duel, and hope to become good friends with you afterwards," Mustang stated as he took one card from his hand lifting it into the air. "But you are an opponent worthy of my true strategy!"

Taking a step back, Garu's eyes widened at what Mustang was saying. "Yeah right! I figure you like retuning cards back to your deck! But I'll stop that as soon as you destroy my Swordmaster Ninja Masamune, his effect will kick in and…"

"…destroy all spells and trap cards out on the field," Mustang interrupted as he slid the card in his hand to the graveyard. "I actually know about your ninjas…but I'll still attack it! So I'll discard this one monster to double my Die Hard Martial Artist's attack (2400/1000)!"

Pumping up his muscles for a second time, the Martial Artist jumped into the air.

"Attack Masamune! Die Hard Drop Kick!"

Dropping at a great speed, the Martial Artist slammed his heel right into Masamune's head. A sickening crack filled the air as Masamune fell to the ground throwing his sword into the air.

As soon as Masamune shattered into pixels, the sword trapped in midair began to spin around fast, causing a large amount of sand to fly into the air. "Fine, then say goodbye to all spells and trap cards out on the field!" (GLP: 2100)

The flying sword caused a powerful windstorm that sucked up all of the back row cards into it. Then inside the windstorm, the cards shattered. Mustang lowered his arms to see if the sand had dropped, but was immediately met with a multitude of shuriken that struck his arms, legs, and torso. "And since my Fuhma Shuriken was destroyed, Ryu does lose some attack points (1400/900), but you lose 700 life points!"

After the shuriken disappeared into pixels, Mustang smirked as he looked at the remaining three cards in his hand. "I'll admit this Garu, you do have some good strategies…but they're not enough to end this duel for your victory." (MLP: 2200)

"Says you…" Garu scoffed to the side as Mustang laughed loudly.

"Don't believe me? Fine, now since I'm ending my battle phase, the trap card that was destroyed goes active," Mustang stated as the sand around him began to stir up creating a trap card to form in front of him. The card had the Die Hard Boarder clutching his chest with one hand but punching a Marauding Captain right between the eyes. "It can only be activated when it's destroyed."

A card popped out of Mustang's graveyard and into his hand. "It's called Tenacious Die Hard and allows me to return one card with Die Hard in its name! And next, I'm playing it! Go, Die Hard Persistence!"

Garu slapped his forehead at the sight of the card reappearing behind the Die Hard Martial Artist. "I'm starting to see why that card has persistence in its name."

"Yeah, but I'll end my turn on that note," Mustang stated as Garu drew his next card. "Let's see what you're going to do to stop me…"

"You really want to know?" Garu asked with a creepy tone in his voice, causing Mustang to step back with a small droplet of sweat on his face.

"Maybe not…" muttered Mustang as Garu slapped a card onto his duel disk.

"Too bad! I summon Feral Ninja (1300/0)!" Garu announced as a loud howl filled the air.

Everyone turned his or her head to the top of the Slifer Red dorm to see a beastly ninja with wild brown hair covering his face only showing his fanged teeth and a fanged necklace over his tattered gray ninja clothes. His fingernails and toenails look more beast like looking like they haven't been cut in ages.

A card shot of Garu duel disk, and he immediately lifted up to show everyone. "Here's how this ninja works! He hates working with other ninjas other than his type, so when he's normal summoned successfully I can summon another Feral Ninja (1300/0) from my deck!"

A second howl filled the air and everyone turned their attention to the sea to see a second Feral Ninja leap from the waves and onto the sandy beach. Mustang simply turned his head at the Feral Ninja on the roof and to the one on the beach. "And the point of doing that is…"

"You see, by forfeiting the other's attack, I can combine their attack points together for one attack!" Garu announced while the Feral Ninjas howled into the air.

"Interesting ability, reminds of couple of my cards," Mustang admitted as Garu lifted his hand towards Mustang.

"You better believe that it's interesting! Now then…"

"Feral Ninja (2600/0)!"

"Attack the martial artist with all fours jitsu!"

Running like a wolf, the Feral Ninja charged towards the opposing monster ready to sink his teeth into him. Surprisingly, Mustang just watched as his Martial Artist was ripped to shreds, but it turned into an orb of light and combined with his deck. With a quick shuffle, Mustang immediately drew his next card. "I think you know what happens when you destroy a Die Hard monster." (MLP: 800)

"How come you didn't use your Martial Artist's ability?" Garu asked as Mustang smiled.

"Does it matter? You can end this duel right now if you want," Mustang stated as Garu shook his head.

"Alright then! You want an attack, you got it!" Garu shouted as Ryu nodded to his duelist. "Ryu smack him around with your Kitsune Staff!"

"Its over?" Zeff asked as Ryu ran towards Mustang.

"I can't believe it," Ami stated staring at Ryu readying his attack. "Mustang lost."

Just as Ryu's Kitsune Staff was about to slam into Mustang, the calm duelist slid a card into his graveyard. Then out of nowhere, multiple brown puffballs with cute eyes, and small claws appeared and took the attack for Mustang.

Ryu and Garu looked confused at the sight of the monsters, and Ryu jumped back to Garu's side of the field. "What in the world are those things?"

The cute little puffballs just disappeared, as Mustang lifted a card from his graveyard showing a picture of one of the puffballs. "It's a cute monster called Kuriboh (300/200), and if I'm willing to discard it from my hand, I can change the damage from one of your attacks into zero. I drew it thanks to my Die Hard Persistence."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see how you're going to get out of what I have out!" Garu shouted looking over his hand. "And to make it even harder, I'll just place a card face down."

"I didn't know you had that card in your deck Mustang!" Ami shouted, giving Mustang a slight blush to his face.

"I put it in as a memento of you Ami!" replied Mustang with a sheepish smile.

Then shift his eyes to Garu, Mustang's smile grew larger as he drew. "And as for you Garu, you really are a good duelist. You just need to apply yourself more, and when you do, you'll be able to beat me."

"What in the world are you taking about?" Garu asked confused for another time this day. "Look at the field and our life points! You tell me who is going to win!"

"I am! And with the cards I have in my hand I can do just that!" Mustang announced taking one card from his hand. "And I'll start with the spell card Die Hard Sacrifice!"

As the spell card came into play, showing some of the Die Hard monsters he had played falling into a pit, five cards shot out of his deck and he immediately placed them into his duel disk. "Here's how this card works, I have to send five different 'Die Hard' monsters from my deck. Then if I summon any monsters with Die Hard in their name this turn, I gain 500 life points back!"

"Well that seems like a dumb card," Garu stated as Mustang took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk...

"Normally yes, but when played with the right combination," Mustang replied while his spell card appeared, showing off multiple Die Hard monsters raising their fists and weapons into the air. "Like this card, Die Hard Dynamo Plan! I bring all five of them back with half of their attack points! So let's give a big round of applause for my monsters!

"Die Hard Boarder (1600/800 – 800/0)!

"Die Hard Martial Artist (1200/1000 – 600/0)!

"Die Hard Slasher (2000/500 – 1000/0)!

"Die Hard Dual Blader (1450/1100 – 725/0)!

"And Die Hard Detective (900/2100 – 450/0)!"

From the sand emerged five monster, two of them were the Die Hard Boarder and Martial Artist, but the other three were new monsters.

One of them was muscular handsome man with light green hair that's tied up with a blade at the end. His green armor attached to the sleeves of his black vest exposed his armored arms have blade like fingers on the end. While his black pants have gray shin guards that have clawed armor on his heavy black boots.

The next one was young handsome man with shaggy blonde hair while a blue shirt covered with a black vest covered his scarred arms. His black pants were ripped and in his hands were two light katanas made of the same style.

And finally, the last monster was a teenaged boy with dark red hair; a crimson-checkered cloak covers his shoulders and a light gray shirt. At his tight black pants are armored crimson boots.

"So meet the all star team!" Mustang announced as his five monsters performed a pose involving all of them. "And thanks to my Die Hard Sacrifice, I now gain 500 life points per Die Hard monster!" (MLP: 3300)

"Um, what exactly are you going to do with all of them? None of them can really do much damage," Garu questioned as Mustang took the second to last card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk.

A powerful white light appeared behind Mustang, and a powerful white and blue cannon emerged from it. "I don't plan on attacking with these monsters; I plan on using my Mass Driver to win this duel! You see, for each monster I tribute to it, I can blow 400 life points from you!"

Garu stepped back as all of the Die Hard monsters smirked evilly at him. "But that means!"

"You better believe it! Normally I'd have a way to restore my monsters, but this is enough for now! Now then! Go my Die Hard monsters! Let's blast Garu into the next century!"

The four monsters immediately jumped into the cannon that was currently aiming at Garu. In defense, Garu lifted his arms up to protect himself.

The cannon fired!

And all five of the Die Hard Warriors flew towards Garu, slamming directly into him sending him to the ground. After their jobs were done, the Die Hard monsters shattered into pixels with smiles on their faces. Garu was barely even able to stand up after that onslaught of monsters. "Man…that was low…" (GLP: 100)

"I feel bad for my monsters," Mustang stated as he took the final card from his hand and slapped it to his duel disk. "But their sacrifice will not be in vain! I summon a guy you might remember!"

From behind the huge cannon, the Die Hard Lancer (1800/1200) jumped into the air with a large smile on his face. "And since I summoned another Die Hard monster, I gain 500 more life points." (MLP: 3800)

"All that work to get you down and you're almost back to where you started," Garu sighed as the Lancer laughed loudly.

"True, but you dueled with style! And now! I'll have my Lancer attack Ryu!" Mustang announced as his Lancer began to run towards Ryu.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card!" Garu announced…but his trap card didn't lift up. "What the?"

"I forgot to tell you Garu, but my Lancer makes it so you can't chain your spells or trap cards when he attacks," Mustang admitted as Ryu lifted his staff to block the Lancer's attack.

"Now you tell me!" Garu shouted before Ryu was knocked back into him sending them both to the ground. (GLP: 0)

The holograms just disappeared as Garu sat up and sighed loudly. "Dang it, how come I keep losing?"

Mustang walked over to Garu and knelt down to be eye to eye. "Relax; I didn't expect you to win. I just needed to test you."

"How in the world made you think I wouldn't win?" Garu asked as he jumped to his feet.

Lifting a hand to his chest, Mustang smile grew brighter. "Cause you see, I am the top student here at the Pacific duel academy! Better known as the Die Hard Kaiser!"

Garu's jaw just dropped, he couldn't believe that he faced off against the number one student duelist on the island. "And you didn't tell me because…?"

With a laugh, Mustang just gave Garu a sly look. "Like the last Kaiser stated, I didn't want you to choke up against a very powerful opponent!"

Turning his head to Zeff, Rox, and Ami, Garu's eyes narrowed. "And did you guys know?"

"Well yeah…" Zeff replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry Garu, you actually gave me a run for my money, if I hadn't of drawn Lancer, you could have beaten me that last turn," Mustang laughed before his face turned serious. "But back to business the real reason why I challenged you was to see if you good enough."

"Good enough for what?"

"Good enough to beat that duelist who had challenged you originally," Mustang answered as he closed his eyes. "His name…Vic Vanhemer."

"You mean that big headed jerk who gave that speech on the boat here?" Garu asked as he remembered Vic's speech. "But why in the world would he be trying to get rid of me?"

"He and a partner of his fear power, especially the power of the underdog," Mustang answered as he turned his back. "You have that skill, and when you face Vic, you'll be ready. Till then…I wish you the best of luck in the exams!"

Mustang walked off into the distance on the beach with Ami following while waving goodbye to Garu and Zeff. Zeff walked up to Garu who was looking out to the sea. "So you dueled against the Kaiser here…How do you feel?"

Just as Garu was about to answer, a loud growling sound caught the attention of both duelists (and wolf cub). With a slight blush, Garu rubbed the back of his head. "Hungry actually…I wonder if the cafeteria is still serving Ramen Noodles."

"I see…I'm hungry too!" Zeff laughed loudly as he walked with Rox to the front of the dorm. "You coming Garu?"

"In a minute, you go ahead," Garu replied before turning back to the sea. "_Mustang and Vergil…even though I haven't been dueling that long, I can see you two duel for reasons of your own. As do I…and nothing will stop those reasons!_"

A louder growl caught Garu's attention, as he blushed a little bit more. "Okay, okay, I get it! You're hungry."

_**Card Specs**_

**Die Hard Lancer / Fire / LV 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect: **When this card attacks, your opponent cannot chain any spell, trap or monster effects.

**Description:** A young handsome man with spiky black hair. A white shirt hung loosely over his skinny body, and his black pants were extremely baggy. A long red scarf is around his neck. In addition, a red clothed lance is in his hands.

**Die Hard Dual Blader / Earth / LV 3 / ATK: 1450 / DEF: 1100 / Warrior/Effect:** This card may attack twice during the battle phase.

**Description:** A young handsome man with shaggy blonde hair. A blue shirt covered with a black vest covers his scarred arms. His black pants are ripped and in his hands are two light katanas.

**Die Hard Slasher / Wind / LV 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 500 / Warrior / Description:** When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw one card from your deck. If the card drawn is a monster card, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK of the drawn monster card.  
**Description:** A muscular handsome man with light green hair that's tied up with a blade at the end. He has green armor attacked to the sleeves of his black vest. His armored arms have blade like fingers on the end. His black pants have gray shin guards that have clawed armor on his heavy black boots.

**Die Hard Martial Artist / Earth / LV 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** During either player's battle phase, you may discard one card from your hand. If done so, double the attack of this card until the end phase.

**Description:** A white haired teenaged man with weird markings over his face. His tight white shirt exposes his chiseled chest. With two bracers on his fists, the youth also has bracers on his shins connected to his black pants.

**Die Hard Boarder / Water / LV4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect:** This card may attack your opponent directly. You can negate the effect of a trap or spell card's activation and destroy the card when this card attacks by cutting the attack of this monster in half as long as this card remains face up.

**Description:** A young teenaged man with wild icy blue hair held up with a white and black headband. A baggy dark blue jacket covers up his upper body, while a pair of shorts that reach his shins flow. At his feet is a light blue snowboard that seems to make ice appear before it.

**Die Hard Detective / Light / LV4 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 2100 / Warrior/Effect:** Once per turn during your main phase, you may take one card from your deck with 'Die Hard' in its name and add it to your hand. After done so, select one card from your hand and return it to your deck. The deck is now shuffled.

**Description:** A teenaged boy with dark red hair, a crimson-checkered cloak covers his shoulders and a light gray shirt. At his tight black pants are armored crimson boots.

**The Die Hard Drama / Spell card / Effect:** During the turn this card is activated, you may normal summon two monsters with 'Die Hard' in their name this turn.

**Image:** A beautiful young woman crying in the arms of the Die Hard Lancer who is smirking widely.

**Die Hard Persistence / Continuous Spell / Effect:** As long this card remains face up on the field, any monster with 'Die Hard' in the card's name is sent to your graveyard as a result of battle is shuffled into your deck instead. Then you may draw one card from your deck.

**Image:** The Die Hard Slayer trying to talk to a pretty girl only to be slapped across the face.

**Die Hard Sacrifice / Spell / Effect:** Send five different monsters from your deck with 'Die Hard' in their name to the graveyard. During this turn every time summon a monster with 'Die Hard' in the cards' names, increase your life points by 500.

**Image:** Multiple 'Die Hard' monsters falling into an abyss with piercing red eyes watching them.

**Die Hard Dynamo Plan / Spell / Effect:** Special summon up to five level four or lower monsters from your graveyard with 'Die Hard' in their name to your side of the field with half of their original attack points. At the end of the turn this card is used, return all monsters on your side of the field to your deck and discard the top two cards from your deck for each monster returned this way.

**Image: **Multiple 'Die Hard' monsters raising their weapons and fists into the air in triumph.

**Tenacious Die Hard / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when it is destroyed by a card effect. You may select one card from your graveyard with 'Die Hard in its name and return it to your hand.

**Image:** the Die Hard Boarder clutching his chest with one hand but punching a Marauding Captain right between the eyes.

**Ninja Swordsman Masamune / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as result of battle, send all face up spells and trap cards on the field to the graveyard.

**Description:** A muscular ninja with a huge sword hanging off his back. His wild raven colored hair reached past his dark green ninja suit covered in rips and tears.

**Feral Ninja / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 0 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal summoned successfully summoned to your side of the field, you may special summon one 'Feral Ninja' from your deck or graveyard. By forfeiting all but one 'Feral Ninja' cards' attacks, you can combine their attack points together.

**Description:** A beastly ninja with wild brown hair. Has fanged teeth and a fanged necklace over his tattered gray ninja clothes. His fingernails and toenails look to more beast like.


	9. Chapter 9: The True Dark World

_**Hmm…so I have to do this thing now?**_

_**Fine, I guess the author got lazy and needed someone to do this.**_

_**You probably already guessed who I am, but if you're that dumb then allow me to introduce myself. **_

_**I am Vic Vanhemer the 2nd best duelist on the Pacific Duel Academy, I was given the nickname Dark World Prince for my tactics and for the fact, and my attitude matches the creatures I use.**_

_**Since I came to this academy, all I wanted to have was respect from my fellow students. I may have commanded that so far, but people have been always been trying to take that away, even if it isn't intentional.**_

_**Not many people know this about me, but I don't have a real family. Moreover, the family I was adopted from was a bunch of rich jerks. **_

_**Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that they chose me from all of those other orphans, but my two older foster siblings treat me with disrespect. I guess that's why I command respect from others.**_

_**And what better way to get respect than through dueling to be the best? I've dueled many different opponents. In my career at the academy, I've only lost a total of four times…no more, no less.**_

_**It used to just be three losses, but that was before that Vergil guy interfered with my plans to take down another duelist. **_

_**I'll let you in on a secret of mine; before I duel, I like to study my opponent's deck and strategy. If I study at least even a fraction of a duelist's deck, I can determine their deck type. **_

_**Since that Vergil stopped my plans last time, I've realized my deck's weakness. But, by utilizing some cards I've gotten at my disposal…I have developed a strategy that nearly flawless.**_

_**And now…I will use this strategy in an honorable duel…**_

_**Who is the unlucky duelist to face this deck you may ask?**_

_**Need I say it who it is?**_

_**Or are you that absent minded?**_

…**_Very well…_**

_**His name is Garu Honzou…and his strategy is no match against new and improved tactics.**_

_**Time for him to enter a world filled with despair!**_

_**/- -/ -/ -/-/-/-/**_

_**Chapter 9: The True Dark World**_

_**A Challenge from the Dark World Prince**_

_**/-/ -/ -/--/ -/- /**_

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!" The duelist screamed as he fell to his knees. (DLP: 0)

Vic just scoffed at his opponent as the holograms began to shatter. "_Test number 17…success. And with this new strategy, I will not lose any more!_" (VLP: 3800)

The duelist in front of him fell to the ground, his arms were wrapped around his body and his eyes were filled with fear. "So many…so many demons…"

"Relax, you'll be fine Skylar," Vic chuckled as he deactivated his duel disk. "Nothing that a few nights filled to the brim with nightmares will cure."

"I have to admit Vic, that new deck of yours is pretty impressive."

Vic turned his head to see Kiro walking onto the duel platform. "Is that all you've got to say about my new deck?"

Kiro just eyed the freaked out Skylar on the ground, was this really the same deck that Vic had worked on before? "Now what?"

"What do you think? I'm going to challenge that foolish Slifer Red," Vic replied as he walked past Kiro. "And this time, I'm doing it the honorable way to challenge him…everything else will underhanded."

"I see, but how are you going to get him to duel you?" Kiro asked as the two headed towards the exit of the Obelisk Blue arena.

"You'll see, I have a plan…" Vic stated as he took a piece of paper from his pocket and held it over to Kiro. "Read it and weep…"

Kiro opened the paper and raised an eyebrow at what the paper was saying. "Uh, Vic, this says to pick up your dry cleaning from the Obelisk Blue Laundromat."

"Whoops…" Vic chuckled as he snatched the paper back. "I'll tell you plan later, tonight I need to get some sleep."

/-/-/ -/ -/-/--/ -/-/

"So…what's a Makyura?" Garu asked staring at the duel booklet at his desk.

Zeff yawned as he opened the curtains to see the sun had barely begun to rise over the ocean. "It's a broken warrior monster, unfortunately it's been allowed back into game play in dueling in the professional league."

"What got it kicked out of the forbidden list?" Garu questioned as Rox yawned loudly.

"Its effect is that when it's sent to the graveyard, the owner can activate trap cards from his hand," Zeff explained before a loud knock at the door caught both of the Slifer Reds' attention, as well as of Rox's. "Dang it…who could knock at this hour of the morning?"

Garu quickly jumped from his seat and ran to the door. As soon as the door opened up, Garu's eyes widened at the sight of the person at the door. "Mustang?"

Opening the door fully, Mustang walked into the room with a smile on his face. "How are you two doing?"

"Uh…well fine," Zeff stuttered with a raised eyebrow. "What in the world are you two doing here anyway?"

Mustang adjusted his scarf and looked at his peers. "Well I thought you two would enjoy a breakfast courtesy of the Obelisk Blue dorm. Interested?"

"You got Ramen Noodles?" Garu asked as Mustang laughed loudly into the air.

"I don't know about that, but our chef was a graduate of the Cordon'bleu," Mustang replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well, then no thanks," Garu replied as he turned towards his book. "Sides, I've got to study for that exam tomorrow."

"Yeah, same here," Zeff added rubbing Rox's head. "So no thanks…"

"I see…well, I wasn't actually going to invite you guys anyway, wouldn't want the others getting mad," Mustang laughed to receive multiple death glares. "Ooh, the evil eyes…I enjoy seeing those looks…"

"Then why the heck did you come here?" Zeff sighed Mustang raised his hand to his chin.

"Why you ask…why I came to duel you both!" Mustang laughed evilly making a cold shiver crawl up Garu, Zeff, and Rox's spines.

"NO!" Garu and Zeff yelled at the same time causing Mustang to laugh loudly.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" Mustang laughed raising his arms in defense. "What I really came here for was to ask you two if you knew a guy named Skylar."

Garu's eyes widened at the call of Skylar's name. "Yeah, I dueled him a while back…why?"

The look on Mustang's face became more serious before he cleared his throat. "He was found in the Obelisk Blue duel arena this morning. He looked scared out of his wits when we found him."

"What the hell happened to him?" Zeff asked as Mustang shook his head.

"All we could get out from him were the words 'Too many eyes and mouths'." Mustang replied as he looked at his Slifer Red friends. "He should be okay…no physical damage on him."

"What in the world do you think happened to him?" Garu asked as Mustang smiled.

"No clue but the same thing's been happening through out the break to other Slifer reds and Ra Yellows," Mustang replied with a huge smile. "At least sixteen others were found in the exact way! Funny isn't it?"

"Why exactly are you smiling when you say that?" Garu asked as Mustang laughed even loudly.

"Relax, that's what you must do," Mustang snickered as he opened the door. "Now if you excuse me…there's a large stack of pancakes with my name on them written in syrup. So be careful in the day before the exam."

"Yeah, thanks," Garu sighed as he looked at his booklet.

"_I know that Vic is behind those duelists' behavior.'_ Mustang thought as he jumped off of the second floor of the Slifer Red dorm. "_More than likely he'll come after Garu…I could stop Vic myself…but then again it is pancake day!_'

-/- -/ --/- --/-/-/- /

"So you're telling me, there have been multiple people who have been acting weird when their found in the morning?" Yae asked before she took a bite from her apple. "Sounds weird and somewhat unbelievable."

"Take it from me," Takashi replied as he placed his glass of orange juice on his desk. "Two members from my T-Team, Iruka and Vector, were two of the people who found that way. Kara wasn't challenged, which is quite good."

Yae sighed and shifted her eyes towards Takashi. "You must like her…"

Turning his head away, Takashi rubbed the back of his head. "I have no idea what you are getting at."

"Getting back to the exam tomorrow, if I succeed I could probably be able to enter this Ra Yellow dorm," Yae replied while reading the booklet in front of her.

"You'll need have luck and a lot of studying to pass," Takashi replied before sipping his orange juice.

/- -/ -/ -/--/ -/- -/

"Vergil Redgrave, I presume?"

Vergil looked up from his book, however, he didn't see anyone over him. "Who's there? Must be my imagination."

"Look down you moron!"

Vergil looked down this time and was taken back to see Cain standing next to the table he was sitting at. "Holy crap! How'd you get there so fast without me seeing you?"

With a large sigh, Cain looked down. "Comes with the size."

"Well, sorry, it's just that small people just creep me out," Vergil admitted as Cain glared at him.

"I'm not that small!" Cain shouted scaring Vergil even more. "Anyway, allow me to introduce myself."

"Cain Sonryu," interrupted Vergil as he comforted himself. "You're one of the top duelists at this school, it's an honor to meet you…however I have to admit…you're shorter than I thought you'd be…"

"Yeah, just keep insulting me," Cain threatened as he sat across Vergil. "Anyway, before I get pissed off even more, I was asked to ask you something."

"If you're wondering if I dueled a guy who played with Dark World cards," Vergil responded as Cain raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I did. And I defeated him."

"Alright then," Cain commented as he smiled weakly. "_I couldn't actually defeat Vic on my first try…and this guy did? Damn it…_"

"Ya feel resentment cause I did something that you weren't able to do?" Vergil asked as Cain looked taken back.

"Now who's creeping who out?" Cain questioned as he shook his head. "Anyway, would you mind for a duel? The practice should help us both for tomorrow."

"Ya know what…I'd actually enjoy that," Vergil replied as he stood up. "Just give me a minute to ready my cards."

/-/-/ -/- -/-/-/- /

"Lunch Time!" Garu announced as he walked into the Slifer Red cafeteria. Sniffing the air, his cheerful mood instantly disappeared. "Aw man, no Ramen Noodles today…"

After getting some riceballs, Garu sat down at one of the tables and began to enjoy his meager lunch. "Not half bad…"

"Excuse me Garu…" Garu looked up to see Professor Fortanu standing in front of the table with a large envelope in his hands. "I hate to interrupt your lunch, but you happened to get a letter from someone."

"You seem to like to enjoy interrupting my lunch time," Garu commented as Fortanu placed the envelope onto the table.

"At least I can remember your name," Fortanu snickered as he headed for the kitchen. "Those riceballs look good, I'll grab some of my own."

With a riceball in his stomach, Garu quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a large piece of paper. "_Thank goodness that its not in Kanji_."

"Mr. Garu Honzou,

If you remember the time when your room was messed up, I would like to apologize for that. And I would like to meet with you so I could apologize to your face.

"Please meet me at the Bridge that connected to the main island to the Obelisk Blue Dorm at 10 p.m. tonight.

"I suggest that you bring your duel disk and deck with you.

"From, 

Dark World Prince,

Vic Vanhemer."

"_Vic? Wait, it is that one guy who acted as if he was king on the boat?_' Garu thought as he enjoyed more of the riceballs. "_Wait a minute, could this be the guy who challenged me before?_"

/-- -/ -/- -/- /- /-/-/

The afternoon seemed to go fast as Garu was in his room reading over some dueling tactics that included fiends while readying his deck. "What the heck is a Necrofear?"

"Its powerful fiend that can used in two deadly ways," Zeff replied as he looked through his cards. "Yeah, if your opponent uses that card, you better play carefully."

"_Maybe I should just skip that duel with that Vic jerk,_" Garu thought as he put down his book. "_I mean, I should probably focus on the exam tomorrow. But then again, I'll defeat this guy for doing what he did to Yae and my room._"

"So…you going to that duel with that Vic dude?" Zeff asked as Garu turned towards his roommate.

"How'd you know that?" Garu asked as Zeff lifted the paper from the floor.

"Dude…you dropped this letter," Zeff answered as Garu dropped his head.

"Really? Man I really need to fix that pocket," Garu sighed as Zeff and Rox jumped from their bed.

"Garu if you go, I'll cover and watch your back there!" Zeff announced as Rox barked loudly. "And Rox's in the same boat!"

With a smile, Garu turned towards his roommate. "Right! This guy won't know what hit him!"

/-/--/--/ -/-/ -/-/-/--/

"And now that is victory!" Cain announced as the holograms disappeared. (CLP: 700)

Vergil just sighed as he collected his cards. "Quite amazing, I didn't expect you to use cards like that. They truly are a challenge as are you." (VLP: 0)

"I wasn't a slouch," Cain sighed.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Cain and Vergil turned their heads to see Mustang standing next to them clapping at their performance.

"I must say that was an excellent duel! And it was one that I never expected," Mustang admitted with a large smile.

"I guess the Kaiser isn't too strong to watch another's duel," Cain chuckled while Vergil looked towards Mustang.

"So this is Mustang…I never could figure out if that's his first or last name," Vergil commented as Mustang smiled with a bright glint in his teeth. "Okay…"

"A first year Obelisk Blue with Clay and Kaiser cards…

"And a first year Slifer Red who uses ninja cards…

"Why you two are considered a threat…is beyond my comprehension. I mean the two of you don't really seem all that special."

Cain slapped his forehead with a sigh escaping his mouth. "Isn't that what you said to me when we first met?"

"No its totally different," Mustang stated as he rubbed his chin. "I hit on your sister and took a swing at your height."

"Thanks Mustang for reminding me," Cain sighed as he lowered his head.

"Anyway, I need you two to come with me tonight," Mustang continued with his smile disappearing into a smirk.

"Why?" Vergil asked as Cain narrowed his eyes.

"Vic's challenging another person to a duel correct?" Cain questioned as Mustang nodded.

"You better believe it," Mustang replied. "If you want to see what happens, then come to the bridge around 9:30 tonight."

Cain and Vergil watched as Mustang began to walk away. Then all of a sudden, Mustang turned on his heel and looked directly at Cain with silly looking eyes. "Oh yeah! Cain! Don't forget to invite your sister to come along!"

Growling in reply, Cain started to charge after the laughing Mustang. "Mustang! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Vergil just cocked an eyebrow at the two Obelisks. "I hope I don't end up like that when I become a second year."

/ - -/-/-/--/-/ -/

The eerie night sky floated above the sky as a dark fog began to sweep across the bridge that connected to the main island and the Obelisk Blue dorm isle. Garu, Zeff and Rox made their way across the bridge.

"Man, where exactly did that Vic guy say to meet you?" Zeff asked as he looked at booth sides of the bridge.

"He wasn't really specific," Garu sighed loudly as a laugh filled the air.

Garu and Zeff looked left and right trying to find the source of the laugh. Rox barked towards the front catching Garu and Zeff's attention.

In front of the two Slifer Reds (and wolf cub) stood Vic and Kiro. Vic had his overcoat opened to reveal a black shirt with the kanji symbol of darkness on written on it. His left arm had his black duel disk activated.

"I see you've come," Vic stated as he held up a deck of cards. "You're the second person who was brave enough to accept my challenge."

"Who was the first?" Garu asked reaching for his duel disk.

"Oh, just a short little guy," Kiro answered before a loud sneezed caused the four duelists look around.

"Did you just hear something?" Garu asked as Vic just shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything," Vic replied.

/- -/ -/-/ -/-/ -/-/

"Damn it!" Cain whispered rubbing his nose.

"Brother! You need to keep quiet," Ami whispered to Cain who looked over to the small group that was with him in hiding.

"I can't help it when people insult not to my face," Cain replied turning his attention back to what was happening on the bridge. '_This fog reminds me of when I faced Vic…I hope this turns out better than what happened with me._'

"You can barely see through this fog," Vergil stated trying to see through the fog with his glasses. "Has the duel started?"

"You'll know when it'll start," Mustang stated as he took a handful of popcorn and place it into his mouth. "Needs more salt."

/--/-/ -/- -/- -/- -/- /-/-/

Vic's duel disk hummed to life as he shuffled his deck. "Now then I hope you're prepared for the fear that is my deck." (VLP: 4000)

"I bet you say that to all the young duelists," Garu commented as Vic clenched his fist tight. "Let's get this duel on the road!" (GLP: 4000)

"You still had time to back out, and you could've gotten out of the academy," Vic offered while a blood vessel appeared on the back of his head. "But since you made that comment you can forget it!"

"Wasn't going to back out! Not after what you did to my room and Yae!" Garu shouted stomping his foot onto the ground.

"DUEL!"

"Man your friend has no chance at defeating Vic right now," Kiro chuckled as he walked over to Zeff.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Zeff replied as he scratched Rox's ears.

"…Nice wolf cub," Kiro stated as Vic drew his sixth card.

"_This has to be the perfect hand I've gotten since…well ever!_' Vic took another card from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "I'll start this duel off with Scarr, Scout of Dark World (500/500)!"

The fog before Vic formed into a huge orb that blocked Garu's sight of Vic. Then from the orb stepped out a large red monster that looked to be the body structure of a gorilla with the skin of a lizard. In its hand was a jagged dagger. It howled somewhat like King Kong with a little touch of Godzilla.

Garu's eyes widened at the sight of the monster, and his tongue stuck out. "What the heck is that thing?"

"That thing happens to be my move," Vic stated as he crossed his arms. "So show me what you got."

"You're going to regret that!" Garu shouted drawing his card. "Cool! I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200)!"

From the night's sky dropped the black cloaked ninja wielding his kunai in his hands. "Next, I'll place one card face down. Now then! Strike Ninja, take out that monstrosity!"

In a flash, the ninja struck directly through the Dark World Scout shattering the monster with an ear-blistering cry of death. The pixels left of the monster crashed directly into Vic sending him back a foot. (VLP: 2800)

A card spat out of Vic's deck and into his hand. "Thanks, now I get to activate Scarr's effect, which allows to me add one 'Dark World' monster from my deck into my hand. And I choose Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (1400/800)!"

"Okay…I'll end my turn on that note," Garu announced as Vic drew his next card. "_Maybe this guy is just all talk._"

"Now then, I'll summon the Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (1400/800) I got in attack mode!" Vic announced as another orb of mist appeared before him. This time however, a human shape demon walked from the mist, its rough silver armor had patches of brown fur on it. In its left had was a small yellow bow.

The wind blew by as Garu awaited for the rest of Vic's turn. "Huh?"

"I'm waiting for you to go," Vic stated as Garu sweat dropped.

"That's all you're going to do?" Garu asked as Vic nodded. "Alright then, I'll summon Ryu – Kitsune Ninja (1400/900)!"

From one of the upper parts of the bridge, Ryu stood over the duel before he leapt into the air and headed straight to aid his master. He landed on the ground without so much a sound, and raised his Kitsune towards Vic. "And since he can't be destroyed as a result of battle, I'll have him attack your Broww!"

Vic just grimaced as his demon was slammed into pixels. Then the Strike Ninja appeared behind him with its Kunai raised into the air.

"And now! Strike Ninja attack him directly!" Garu ordered as the Strike Ninja stabbed his kunai into Vic's back.

"Y-you'll pay for that," Vic coughed as he knelt to one of his knees. "I must…" (VLP: 1100)

"With the way you're dueling, that doesn't seem to be more of a pipe dream," Garu commented as Vic stood up. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Vic shouted doing what he announced. A smile crept on to his face as he selected another card. "I choose to play the continuous spell card, the Dark Door!"

In between Garu and Vic appeared a small door of light, it seemed to be closed and both duelists couldn't see each other thanks to said door. "Now with this card out, both of us can only use one monster for an attack!"

"No problem for me, one more good attack and you're down for the count," Garu commented as Vic took another card and slapped it onto his duel disk.

"Then, I'll play defensively with Sangan (1000/600)!" Vic announced as a small furry demon with three eyes appeared before him with a screech. "And I'll end my turn with two cards face down."

"At last…a good move," Garu commented as he drew his next card. "Strike Ninja! Attack his Sangan!"

The Strike Ninja ran through the door and slashed the Sangan monster in two. Another card shot out of Vic's deck and into his hand. "Since Sangan was sent to the graveyard I can take a monster with 1500 or less attack points."

"This duel's already done! You can't defeat me in the way you're going," Garu stated as Ryu smirked and pointed his Kitsune towards Vic. "And I'll have Ryu take you down!"

"Very well, but this duel is far from over!" Vic announced as he drew his next card. "You've done exactly what I wanted…so prepare yourself to lose!"

"Lose? From where I'm standing, it looks like Vic's down for the count," Zeff stated as Rox barked.

"Don't count Vic down for the count…" Kiro interrupted as a powerful shadow appeared before Vic.

"Thanks to you, I can now removed the three fiends in my graveyard," Vic announced as he pulled the three monsters from his graveyard. "So I can summon my great destructor!"

The shadow in front of Vic began to form into a human shaped monster. From the shadow emerged a blue demon woman in shambled armor that just covered her private parts. In her arms was a broken doll that seemed to look straight at Garu. "Meet Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)! Or as you'll soon be referring her to as your destruction!"

"Holy crap! Is that what he was really planning?" Garu asked as the Necrofear cried in a shrill voice. '_Makes me wish I had read what that card could do.'_

"I see that you're somewhat stunned by my move," Vic snickered as he looked at his hand. "I don't feel like attacking right now, so I'll just end my turn."

"Huh?" Garu questioned drawing his next card. "_Is he worried about my face down card? Or is it something else?_"

"Well? Are you going to do something? Or are you going to stand there all night with that dumb look on your face?" Vic challenged as Garu placed his new card into his deck.

"If that's what you want then fine! I activate my face down card!" Garu announced as his face down card revealed to be a spell card. "Go Fuhma Shuriken! And I'll equip it to Strike Ninja (1700/1200 + 700/0)! And now, Strike Ninja attack his demon with Fuhma Shuriken!"

Throwing multiple shuriken through the Dark Door, the Strike Ninja caused the Dark Necrofear to raise its arms in defense. That left the demon's back defenseless, allowing the Strike Ninja to slash right through the demon with his kunai.

Vic just smiled as his monster just evaporated into a dark mist. "Once again you played right into my hands…" (VLP: 900)

"You know you're starting to sound like a broken record," Garu commented as he waved his hand. "But you can think that if you want."

"I will, cause by negating the original effect of the Dark Necrofear, I'm now able to play a certain card," Vic chuckled as he drew. Instantly his field card zone opened up and he slid a card into it. "I activate the field spell card Dark Sanctuary!"

A dark chill crept up Garu's back as a dark red cloud began to form around the bridge. Garu could seen a dark palace behind Vic, but that was the least creepy thing that Garu saw. From the mist emerged many creepy eyes and fanged mouths that managed creep out anyone who saw the realm of dread.

"Whoa, I've seen some creepy things…but this takes the cake," Garu gulped as Vic took another card from his hand.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity!" Vic announced as a dark light showered over his duel disk.

As he drew his three cards, Vic's face became more sly. He quickly discarded two of his cards, but then two orbs of darkness appeared before him. The orbs quickly formed into two sunken and gaunt demons, and wore clothing that seemed to be made of bone. They both carried a long pike. "Say hello to my little friends, my two Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300 x2)!"

"I don't care what they're called, they're just ugly," Garu stated as one of Vanguards shattered. "Okay, two questions though. One, how in the world did you summon two monsters at once, and two, what the heck happened to one of them?"

Vic just combed back his hair and a smile appeared on his face. "I guess its true that ignorance is bliss. Alright I'll answer your questions.

"First off, I was able to special summon my Beiiges when they are discarded to the graveyard thanks to their special ability. And you'll find that they're not the only monsters in my deck capable of doing so.

"And as for your extra question, during each Main Phase, in order to keep Dark Sanctuary out, I need to sacrifice one monster per turn. And now…Beiige! Attack his Ryu!"

Beiige charged right through the door, and readied his pike to stab the ninja warrior.

At the last second, Ryu lifted up his staff and blocked the attack. However, the force from the attack sent him fly back into Garu knocking them both back a few feet. (GLP: 3800)

"And I think that's enough damage for right now," Vic snickered as Garu drew his next card. "_Now then, I'm ready for anything you can throw at me! Come and try to attack me!_"

"_Hmm, those face down cards are more than likely something that can stop my attack, but I'll need to take a risk._' Garu thought as he switched a card on his duel disk in a horizontal formation, and Ryu crouched down. "I'll switch Ryu to defense mode, and now, Strike Ninja! Attack his vanguard!"

Just as the Strike ninja was about to run through the Dark Door, he stopped and clutched his chest as if he was in pain. As the Strike Ninja raised his hand to the door, a skull like ghost shot out his back and crashed into Garu's chest. Vic laughed loudly at the sight of Garu kneeling to the ground. "Evil Ghost Counter Attack!" (VLP: 2100)

Garu clutched his chest as his ninja walked back over to him. "W-what the hell was that?" (GLP: 2600)

"You see, my Dark Sanctuary has a few special abilities," Vic chuckled to himself as he sniffed the air. "I can posses one of your monsters with the evil spirit of Dark Necrofear, and if you make the mistake of attacking me with the possessed monster, you lose half of the current attack points of the monster from your life points.

"But just to make sure those points aren't wasted, I gain them in return. So I hope you don't mind sharing them with me."

"Dang it, well at least I know better than to attack with Strike Ninja," Garu gasped as he stood up. "So I'll end my turn with a card face down."

"Oh man, that strategy has got Garu back on the defensive," Zeff sighed as Kiro laughed loudly.

"Don't sound so surprised, Vic's been testing this deck for a while, especially recently," Kiro explained as Zeff raised an eyebrow at the Obelisk blue. "Those seventeen tests he did in the last three days."

"Wait…you mean he's the guy who did that?" Zeff questioned as Kiro nodded.

"Yeah man, and not only did he managed to win the duel, he also used psychology to defeat his opponents," Kiro continued as he looked at an eye that was right behind him. "I mean, even this place creeps me out."

"Now then, since it's my turn once more," Vic announced as his Beiige shattered into pixels. "I need to say bye bye to my vanguard. And since I feel like increasing my hand, I'll end my turn."

Garu drew his next card and looked at his options, both in his hand and on the field. '_Okay…I drew Uzamaki this turn. I know that both he and Ryu aren't possessed. But, maybe I should have Uzamaki come out, with his double attack, I can win this!_'

"Alright Vic, I'm about to show you how a duelist wins!" Garu announced as he slapped a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Uzamaki – Tech Ninja (1300/600)!"

From the now red sky, the mechanical ninja appeared before Garu lifting his dual kunai. "And with his double attack…he'll win this! Uzamaki attack him once!"

Uzamaki ran towards the dark door, until he suddenly stopped and the same skull like ghost fired out of him and slammed into Garu. "Wh-what the hell?" (GLP: 1950)

Vic just laughed as he looked at his duel disk life point counter increase. "I guess I forgot to mention that my field card allows me to choose a monster on your side of the field before the battle phase. And take a guess at who I decided this time." (VLP: 2750)

"Damn it, I'm not done yet," Garu cursed as he slid another card into his duel disk. "I end my turn with a face down card."

"I guess that's all you can do…" Vic stated as he lifted his next card from his deck. "Now then, I'll need to sacrifice another monster. So I'll summon this guy, come on out Zure, Knight of Dark World (1800/1500)!"

The next monster that appeared was a devilish monster with silver jagged armor, a royal cape and a fancy sword. All of a sudden, multiple dogs erupted from the ground and sank their teeth into the new demon. "What in the world?"

"It's my Ninjitsu Art – Fanged Vengeance! Not only does it lower ugly's attack points (1200/1500) but it makes it so you can't sacrifice your monster!" Garu shouted as his dogs began to pull down Zure. "And since you can't sacrifice, your field card will be destroyed!"

Vic smiled evilly as he reached for another card from his hand. "I have to admit, you almost had me there. But your hounds will just have to keep their teeth out of my demon. And to prove it, I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A powerful storm blew all of the dogs into the air and off Zure, who immediately shattered into pixels. "Now that he's sacrificed, I'll end my turn."

"Well that's one plan down the drain," Garu sighed as he looked at his newly drawn card. '_Alright…one of my monsters is possessed, and thanks to that dark door card I can only attack with one of them. I could attack with Uzamaki and probably take him down a peg or two._

'…_But then again, if he might be expecting that…Strike Ninja wouldn't be the best choice either. My best bet would have to be…'_

"I switch Ryu to attack mode!" Garu announced as his warrior stood up. "And now I enter my battle phase!"

'_Time to possess a new monster…lets see now, who should be taken, possessed of?'_ Vic eyed all three of Garu's monsters. '_Not that it matters, with my face down card, I'll be able to make him attack with the monster._'

"I'll attack with…Ryu!" Garu announced as his kitsune warrior charged towards the Dark Door.

'_He didn't attack me with the selected monster…but that's no problem!_' Vic raised his hand over his face down card and a yellow spirit shot out of it sending Ryu back. "I activate my trap card, Dark Spirit of the Silent! It stops your attack, and allows me to choose an appropriate monster target."

Garu's eyes widened as the Strike Ninja began to run towards the door, all of a sudden the spirit shot out of his back and crashed into Garu once more sending him to the ground. "D-damn it…" (GLP: 750)

"Now then, still think you can win?" Vic asked as his body was engulfed in a dark aura. "Cause you aren't really showing it." (VLP: 3950)

"I'll end my turn then," Garu gasped trying to getting to get a hold of himself. '_I think of an idea on how to fix this predicament. I just need to time this right._'

"Now then, I think its appropriate to defeat you with some monstrosities," Vic stated as he looked at his newly drawn card. "I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World (1800/400)!"

A loud shrill filled the air as a scaly silver demon dressed in ripped king clothes. All of a sudden, the Strike Ninja appeared behind the demon with his hands clasped together. "And I'll activate my trap card!"

"What?" Vic just opened his eyes as the Strike Ninja sent Brron flying into the air and shattering into pixels. "That was just strange…"

"Well my trap card, Ninjitsu Art – One Thousand Years of Death came into play!" Garu announced as the Strike Ninja disappeared into smoke. "By returning my Strike Ninja back to my hand, I can destroy your newly summoned monster!"

"But that means…" Vic stated before a storm of shuriken slammed into him sending him to the ground. "What the hell happened?" (VLP: 3250)

"The Fuhma shuriken was destroyed, and its effect inflicts seven hundred points of damage!" Garu laughed as the red area began to shatter like glass. "And since you can sacrifice a monster, you lose your Dark Sanctuary!"

"No! My strategy!" Vic shouted as the regular night sky appeared over the two duelists. "And there's nothing I can do for the rest of this turn."

"Then I guess it's my turn!" Garu announced as drew his next card. "First off I'll summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200) back to the field!"

The Strike Ninja reappeared next to his fellow ninjas and raised his weapon into the air. "And now then, I'll have Uzamaki go for a double attack!"

Just as Uzamaki was about to go through the Dark Door, a mirror like barrier appeared before the door and sent Uzamaki flying backwards. The mirror then shattered and crashed into all three ninjas destroying them. "Good thing I had a back up plan, with my Mirror Force, you can't really beat me this turn."

"Yeah, well, I've still got another card to play; I activate the spell card, Ninjitsu Art of Rebirth!" Garu announced as the spell card appeared before him showing the Strike Ninja performing a hand sign with multiple feathers appearing all around him. Then in a bright light appeared Ryu crouching down with his Kitsune protecting him. "I allows me to revive one 'Ninja' however it can't attack or change battle position."

"A temporary fix," Vic stated as he drew his next card. "I've still got many cards to turn this around. Like this one, I activate the spell, Card Destruction! So now we both discard our hands!"

Both duelists discarded their hands, and then all of a sudden, an orb of darkness appeared before Vic. From the orb stepped a powerful golden demon, his armor was scaly as were his golden wings. In his hands was a large golden battleaxe. "And since I discarded him, I now get to summon Goldd, Wu-lord of Dark World (2300/1400)!"

"You should know that Ryu can't be beaten in battle," Garu stated as Vic just smirked.

"Whatever, I'd like to see how the world you're going to win this," Vic challenged as he watched Garu draw his next card. '_I happen to know that those ninjas aren't strong enough to take me down. Next turn I'll have a way to recover my Dark Sanctuary, and I'll win this duel easily!_'

"Now then! I'm tired of losing to you Obelisk Blues and I'm going to win right now!" Garu announced as he lifted one card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Offerings to the Doomed! So by sacrificing my next draw phase, I can make your Goldd go back to the graveyard for good!"

Vic's eyes widened as multiple bandages pixels crushed his monster into pixels. "Nice try! But you can't even switch your monster to attack mode!"

"True…however, I'll play Soul Release! To remove my Strike Ninja, Uzamaki – Tech Ninja, the Armed Ninja (300/300) you forced me to discard, and why don't I remove two specific cards from your graveyard?" Garu questioned as Vic gasped at the two cards that shot out of his duel disk.

"No! Not my Dark Sanctuary and Dark Necrofear!" Vic cried out as Garu took another card from his hand.

"And if you think that's bad…then watch as I activate the spell card, Conch Shell Horn!" Garu announced as a familiar shell appeared before Ryu.

"What the heck is that?" Vic asked as Ryu was lifted from the ground by a green light.

"You brought out your strongest cards, so its only fair that I do the same!" Garu shouted as loud engine noise filled the air.

Vic looked at the noise, and his jaw dropped at the sight of a large object falling above Garu. "Wh-what the h-heck is that?"

The large metallic skyscraper version of Ryu slammed it metallic feet on both sides of the bridge. Looking down at Vic, Impact just aimed his metallic Kitsune staff towards Vic. "This is Impact Ryu – the Tech Ninja Giant (2500/2200)!"

"I didn't know there was a ninja like that…" Kiro stuttered as Zeff laughed loudly.

"You haven't seen the half of it yet," Zeff commented as Rox barked. "Like Rox said, for each Ninja that's removed from play, Impact gains five hundred attack points!"

"…Oh crap," Kiro sighed as Impact began to glow with a pure light. (2500/2200 + 2000/0)

"This is for the other day! Impact attack Vic with Rapid Fire Impact Punch!" Garu commanded as Impact reeled back his metallic fist.

Vic's eyes widened as the fist charged towards him with a strange speed, just as the fist was about to strike him, it stopped. Vic lowered his arms...just in time for him to receive not five,

Not ten…

Not fifteen…

But twenty punches into Vic slammed into him sending him to the ground and his cards flying into the air. Vic definitely was knocked out, his spinning eyes were sign enough. (VLP: 0)

"And that's how you win!" Garu shouted as Impact posed like him raising a thumb up.

Kiro walked over to the KO'd Vic and waved his hand over Vic's eyes. "No response… '_How'd this back watered duelist defeat Vic?_'

"Nice moves Garu!" Zeff congratulated as the two duelists didn't notice that Vic and Kiro managed to disappear into the night. "Though, you really did cut it close there."

"Not that bad," Garu replied.

/- -/ -/ --/-/- -/- /

"Wow…Garu defeated Vic? I didn't expect that to happen," Ami replied as Cain lowered his head.

Cain sighed loudly as he slapped his forehead. '_Damn it…even that guy managed to defeat Vic…am I the only one unable to do that?_'

"That was quite interesting…" Vergil commented while Garu and Zeff walked back from the bridge. "That was quite impressive as to how he managed to defeat that Occult/Dark World hybrid deck."

"I knew he was a good duelist, especially when he managed to get my Life points down a lot," Mustang admitted as he walked onto the bridge. "But now…its almost midnight, so I'll be retiring…however, would you like to be walked back to your dorm?"

Ami just giggled with a slight blush on her face. "I'd be honored."

Cain's eyes widened as he watched Ami and Mustang begin to walk off. "Ami be careful! I don't trust that Mustang especially at night!"

/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/

"Uh…" Vic moaned as he opened his eyes.

"About time you woke up," Kiro stated allowing Vic to stand on his own.

"What the hell happened?" Vic asked rubbing the back of his head. "I feel like I just took a beating from a robot."

Kiro just looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…you kind of did. You lost to that Garu kid."

Vic's jaw just dropped, his eyes widened and his arms dropped to his sides. "No…no…no! How could I lose to that punk?"

"How should I know?" Kiro asked as Vic slammed his foot into the ground.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Vic roared into the air. "I don't know how he did it!"

"Maybe he's genius, and just wasn't showing it," Kiro suggested.

/- --/- - --/-- /

"So how exactly did you pull that move off?" Zeff asked as Rox yelped as well. "And Rox wants to know how you'd know that you'd be able to do that."

Garu scratched the back of his head with a plastered look on his face. "Actually, Vic just helped me with that one. I didn't even know I'd get those cards."

Zeff and Rox's face dropped as Garu walked off towards the edge of the bridge. '_How could he be calmed after being in that Dark Sanctuary? Me and Rox were barely able to move._'

"You think there's a possibility that the cafeteria is open?" Garu asked with a growl coming from his stomach. "I'm kind of hungry…maybe they'll have some riceballs leftover…Or maybe some Ramen Noodles!"

"That's Garu for ya," Zeff sighed with a chuckle in his voice.

**/--/- / -/- /- -/ - -/- /-/**

**Card Specs**

**Dark Sanctuary / Field Spell / Effect:** You can only play this card if one "Dark Necrofear" on your side of the field is destroyed. If you chose to use this card, the effect of "Dark Necrofear" is negated and it is sent to the Graveyard. If you do not sacrifice a Monster during the first Main Phase of each of your turns, this card is destroyed. This card is destroyed if there is no "Dark Necrofear" in your Graveyard. So long as this card is in effect, you can play Magic and Trap cards in Monster Zone spaces as well as your Magic/Trap Zone spaces. Also, one per turn, before your opponent's Battle Phase, you may secretly choose one Monster on your opponent's side of the field. If the chosen Monster attacks, negate the attack and subtract half of the chosen Monster's current ATK from your opponent's Life Points and add them to your own Life Points. This effect is nullified if this card is destroyed.

**Image**: An evil palace surrounded by hideous eyes and fanged mouths.

**Note**: "Dark Sanctuary" was used by Bakura in the multi-part anime episode "The Dark Spirit Revealed." All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Ninjitsu Art – One Thousand Years of Death / Trap / Effect**: Negate one and destroy normal, flip, or special summon of one monster by returning one monster with "Ninja" in the card's name to your hand.

**Image:** The Armed Ninja glowing with a black aura.

**Ninjitsu Art of Rebirth / Spell / Effect:** Special Summon from your grave one monster with Ninja in its title. The special summoned monster may not attack as long as it remains face-up on the field.

**Image:** the Strike Ninja performing a hand sign with multiple feathers appearing all around him.

**Note:** This card was submitted by Rex the Emerald Dragon, it belonged to a friend of his. All creative credit belongs to him.


	10. Chapter 10: A Battle of Friends

**_Oh, boy…this is not good…_**

_**Not good at all…**_

_**I did not expect this at all, many people are watching and things might get out of hand. **_

**_I may not know a lot about the exams here, but I did not know that they paired people who had matching scores on the written exam. _**

_**And it brought us to this…**_

_**The worse case scenario…we'll all lose our cover.**_

_**At best…well, I can't really picture that. **_

_**I'm just hoping for a miracle, not that it will actually happen…so basically…**_

…_**We're all doomed!**_

_**DOOMED!**_

…**_Just kidding! HA!_**

_**/ -/- /- /- -/-/-/**_

_**Chapter 10: A Battle of Friends**_

_**Everyone's Kung Fu Fighting**_

_**/-/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/--/-/**_

The Pacific Duelist Academy's main duel arena was filled with members of the facility readying the platforms.

"Come on people! We've only a few hours till daylight!" Satoshi shouted at the workers looking at his clipboard.

"Yeah…we need to hurry," Fortanu yawned while rubbing his eyes. "Though, I don't really see why I had to wake up at three in the morning!"

"Cause Fortanu, you see we needed to get the auditorium readied later this morning," Sparky answered looking a pad of paper in his hand. "Ya know, for the live screening of Mr. Munchausen's first finalist match. And we also had to prepare…"

"It was a hypothetical question!" Fortanu shouted causing Sparky to walk backwards.

"Hey just relax Fortanu," Satoshi sighed loudly. "This is how duel professors act? Man, why did I accept this job?"

"Cause our last Obelisk blue male professor disappeared," Sparky answered.

Satoshi slapped his forehead with a loud sigh. "You really need to learn when people are talking about hypothetical questions."

"Not really my forte," Sparky laughed as Satoshi and Fortanu walked away. "Hey come on guys! We still need to copy the tests!"

"WHAT!" Fortanu yelled as he turned towards Sparky. "We still need the test copies!"

"I didn't get a chance to copy them last night," Sparky laughed loudly only to get death glares from his co-workers. "You're mad aren't you?"

"HELL YEAH WE'RE MAD!" Satoshi and Fortanu roared before Sparky ran off.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Sparky shouted running off.

"How the heck did he become a professor?" Satoshi asked as Fortanu sighed loudly.

"He was the only one available at the time," Fortanu sighed closing his eyes. "Better get back to work."

/--- -/ - /-/ -/- /--/-/-/- /

"Great…just great," Zeff sighed looking at the clock. "We've got twenty minutes to get to the exam area.

Rox just yelped in agreement to receive a scratch on the back of his ears. "Yeah, you're right…Garu! Get out of the bathroom!"

Zeff slapped his forehead when he didn't receive a reply. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Doing what?" Garu asked making Zeff turn around to see Garu fully dressed and ready for the day.

"How? When? Why? What in the world are you doing out here?" Zeff asked as Garu lifted a steaming cup of Ramen Noodles to his nose.

"Um…enjoying some breakfast ramen noodles?" Garu replied taking some chopsticks and lifted up some noodles. "Nothing like Ramen Noodles to wake you up."

"When did you get out of the bathroom?" Zeff shouted as Garu slurped up his ramen noodles.

"Thirty minutes ago, I decided to get some breakfast," Garu answered finishing his noodles. "And now if you excuse me, I'm going to head to the exam."

Zeff just watched Garu exit the room with his fist clenched. "Garu!"

Garu ran from his room jumping from the second floor, and when he landed, he just continued running towards the school. '_That's what you get for not knocking!'_

Continuing to run Garu noticed that a few people were running as well towards the academy. '_Huh…I guess that some people also decided to wait at the last minute too._'

_**/- -/ -/ --/ -/- -/- -/- /**_

"Damn it Garu! Come on Rox!" Zeff shouted pulling on his jacket while trying to open the door. "Hurry before we're late…?"

Outside the door stood Vergil and Taylor, Zeff just stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two. "Oh…what are you two doing here?"

"Zeff, its time we have a discussion," Taylor answered as Zeff smiled.

"I can see that already, I knew you would want to talk," Zeff replied as Rox jumped into Taylor's arms. '_Why does Rox always seem to be able to get into her arms easily?_'

Vergil just shifted his glasses up as he turned towards the duel academy's main building. "It's more than why we were sent here, I also want to discuss that duel I saw last night."

"So…you were there," Zeff snickered as he shifted his eye patch/headband. "Rox did seem to sense more people there."

"You two were at a duel? And neither of you invited me?" Taylor asked as she lowered her head with a sigh. "That's quite rude of you men."

"It's not like that at all!" Zeff announced waving his arms in defense. "You always tell us not to interrupt your beauty sleep! And you usually go to sleep at ten!"

"You know that I enjoy a duel much more than sleep," Taylor scoffed as she scratched the back of Rox's ears.

"Anyway…any reason why you're prolonging me from the exam?" Zeff asked as Vergil sighed loudly.

"You should already know the answer," Vergil answered as Zeff's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? I thought my request to be able to move up in the dorms was accepted?" Zeff questioned as tears began to appear in his eyes. "But what you're saying is that…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry Zeff," Vergil replied with a sour look in his eyes. "I mean, I'd love trading places with you but I follow the orders, don't make them."

"Oh well, at least I'll be able to enjoy the curry at this dorm some more," Zeff sighed in relief.

"Good, now let's hurry, we need to get to the exams to retain our levels here," Vergil stated starting to walk off to the stairs. '_That and for the fact that I'm starting to sense that a storm is about to appear…both here and at a different place.'_

Taylor just followed Vergil while still scratching Rox's head. '_Hmm, Vergil seems to be sensing something…it must be big._'

Zeff dragged his feet as he followed his peers. '_I'm doing this for the curry; I'm doing this for the curry!_'

/-/-/- -/-/-/-/--/-/

'_Man, this reminds of the exams needed to enter this school,_' Garu thought as he looked at the classroom he stood in. Every seat was filled with students of different dorms, but of course, the Obelisk Blues sat at the top of the classroom.

Garu quickly took a seat next to the Slifer Reds just as Satoshi, Fortanu and Sparky entered the classroom. Satoshi lifted up plenty of papers with both of his hands. "Well let's get this written exam on the road. Okay then, listen up and listen good students!

"If you think that this exam is going to be like the entrance exam, then think again! It's a lot tougher, a lot stricter, and a lot more creative. On a side note, it took a lot more time to copy these exams…Right Sparky?"

Sparky just smiled sheepishly towards Satoshi. "How many times do I have to say my bad?"

"Anyway…" Satoshi sighed as he looked back towards the students. "Students you all will be given two hours to complete this exam. If you are caught cheating you will automatically receive a zero on this portion of the exam. Doing so will extremely hurt your final grade on the exam.

"So now, Fortanu, Sparky, and I will now pass out the exams, when you receive the exams you may start immediately. No talking is permitted while people are working on the tests."

'_Bring it on!'_ Garu thought as he watched Satoshi handed out the exam papers.

-One Hour Remaining-

'_Damn it! Why exactly does it matter what kind of cards a Dinosaur Ryuzaki used?'_ Garu thought as he bit the end of his pencil. '_Wait…didn't that Taylor girl say something about a Ryuzaki…wait, how could I be so stupid! It's dinosaurs!_'

-Thirty Minutes Remaining-

'_Okay now…if a train leaves Boston at 3 o'clock traveling 75 miles per hour,'_ Garu read the question in his head looking at the question. '_And if a train leaves Detroit at 2 o'clock traveling 85 miles per hour, how many attack points does a Kuribabylon have?_

'_Okay…despite that being a trick question, I have now idea what the heck a Kuribabylon is. So…I'll just put a question mark for an answer._'

-1 Minutes Remaining-

'_Damn it all! I've still got half of the exam to finish!_' Garu thought as he quickly scribbled through the rest of the exam, rarely looking up at the clock.

'_Damn it! Only one minute left!'_

'_Who in their right mind would know what monster this Kaiba guy used mostly in his duels?'_

"The exam is now over!" Satoshi announced as Garu dropped his pencil and widened his eyes.

'_Not good…'_ Garu picked up his pencil and began to write furiously. '_Gotta keep going! Gotta keep going!'_

"Uh, Backwatered Duelist…"

Garu looked up to see Professor Satoshi standing over him. "The exam is over backwatered duelist."

"Uh…it's Garu," Garu sighed loudly not noticing that Satoshi swiped Garu's paper. "Hey I'm not finished!"

"Too bad, now then, please report to the main dueling arena and wait for your dueling opponent Backwatered Duelist," Satoshi stated as Garu dropped his head to the desk.

"Damn it…"

/- -/- -/-/-/-/- /

"All right now Behemoth! Let's end this right now!" Zeff roared as his purple lion like monster slammed its head into Zeff's opponent. The fellow Slifer Red fell to the ground dazed. "Oh yeah! Who's the boss man?" (ZLP: 2000)

A few minutes later…

"Hey you two! What ya think of my match?" Zeff asked walking over to Vergil and Taylor (who still had Rox in her arms). "Come on…you know I rock!"

"Zeff, you know you weren't supposed to win by that much," Taylor sighed scratching Rox's back

"Yes, even the two of us managed to do such a task easily," Vergil scoffed as he turned towards the seated students. "Now I see why you were chosen to be in Slifer Red."

"Well excuse me Mister Perfect!" Zeff mocked looking his gaze over towards where Vergil was looking at. "Hey…isn't that?"

"Yes…it's her," Vergil answered.

Taylor raised an eyebrow and looked over to see a Slifer Red girl with long blond hair sitting next to a Ra Yellow guy with red hair being surrounded by three Ra Yellows with the same colored hair. "Okay…who in the world is that?"

"It's that girl I helped out…" Vergil answered as Zeff walked to next Vergil.

"It's Yae; I wondered where she went…" Zeff continued as a loud scream filled the air catching everyone's attention.

/- -/ -/- -/- --/-/

"NO!" The Female Obelisk Blue duelist screamed as the Dark Sanctuary disappeared. She fell to her knees shivering a little bit. "Wh-what was that?" (FDLP: 0)

Vic just turned around from his opponent and walked away. "Your defeat…" (VLP: 3400)

'_I don't understand it…I've been defeating multiple opponents, even those who are in Obelisk blue. So why did I lose to that foolish Slifer Red?_'

/--/ -/ -/- /-/- /- /-/-/- /

"Whoa…that guy is scary," Taylor stated as Rox whimpered in her arms.

"Yeah, try seeing his strategy only a few feet away," Zeff commented remembering last night. "After being inside it, I could barely catch a wink last night."

"It wasn't that bad," Vergil sighed as he scanned where the Slifer Reds were. His eyes fell on a particular student with blue hair. "It seems that Garu hasn't gone yet…I wonder who is opponent will be."

"I managed to catch a glimpse of him in the exam room after the exam was called back," Zeff stated as he petted Rox's head. "It looked as though he was trying to keep his hand on it trying to finish it. All I know is that he won't be getting such a powerful opponent."

/-/ -/ -/-/-/-/- /-/ -/-/- /-/-/

"DAMN IT!"

Vic slammed his fist into the hall's wall. Kiro just raised an eyebrow at the sight of his friend acting like that. '_At least he's not banging his head up against the wall._'

"This crap makes no sense!" Vic shouted as he punched the wall for a second time.

He shook his hand and quickly blew on it. '_Damn it…that will require some ice.'_

"Maybe it was a fluke?" Kiro replied as he turned to look towards the arenas.

'_It wasn't a fluke…it was something else,_' Vic just walked over to the hallway opening and watched the multiple duels that were going on. "I'm tired of being second best…second rate…and second to the Kaiser's throne!"

/-/- /- --/-/ -/-/--/

'_Come on…come on! Me next! Me next! ME!'_ Garu stomped his foot into the ground for the anticipation.

"Will the following duelists please report to duel arena 7. 

"Garu Honzou…

"And Yae Nanako…please report to duel arena 7."

"…oh crap," Garu muttered as he stood up lifting his duel disk and deck.

/--/-/ -/- -/-/-/-/-/

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" Yae cried as she stood up and started to run off.

"You can't run from this Yae," Takashi stated as he and the T-Team stood up. "We need to get her to the arena!"

Yae was running with the four Ra Yellows following her. '_Why exactly are they chasing me?'_

"Hey Yae…Watch out!"

Crashing into someone, Yae fell down to the ground. When she looked up to see who she had bumped into, she was surprised to see Zeff standing over her. "Zeff?"

"So…you're facing off against Garu…" Zeff said with a smile on his face. "Maybe you should get down there."

"But…but I can't," Yae stated as she stood up.

"You know, Garu's been looking for you," Zeff interrupted as Takashi and the T-Team stopped behind Yae. "This is the perfect time for you two talk about…well, I have no clue at what's going on."

"Hey lord Takashi…" Vector started catching Takashi's attention. "What's going on with your friend?"

"Yeah…I mean, what's up with this Garu guy?" Iruka asked while Kara just stood there looking at what was happening.

"I'll tell ya all later," Takashi replied as he started to head back to his seat. "In the meantime, just sit back and wait for this duel to begin."

Yae just looked to the side trying to avoid Zeff's eyes. "You wouldn't understand what's going on."

"You could always try me…or better yet," Zeff said pointing towards the arena. "You could go down there and face Garu with honor!"

Breathing in a deep breath, Yae looked towards Zeff.

He was right…

And so, she started to head down to the duel arena 7 while Zeff just watched her.

'_I have a way with words…if dueling doesn't work out, I could become a professional motivational speaker!_' Zeff thought as a huge smile appeared on his face.

/--/ -/- /- /-/-/-/-/-/

Garu waited patiently by tapping his foot on the duel arena's floor. All of a sudden, from the other entrance hall emerged Yae with her duel disk strapped on her left arm.

"About time you got here Yae," Garu said as Yae walked onto the duel arena.

Yae was silent as her duel disk hummed to life. And when she pulled her deck from her pocket and began to shuffle it.

A little peeved at Yae's silence, Garu did the same with his equipment, and then after he snapped his deck into the duel disk he raised a hand towards Yae. "Okay Yae! If you're not going to talk, then I'll make you listen!

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm going to find out! So I say to a wager here!

Yae raised her head and looked directly at Garu's determined eyes. "A wager?"

"Believe it! If I win then you have to tell me what in the world you're doing here!" Garu shouted as both duelists' life point counters began to activate. "But if you win…then I'll drop the subject! Deal?"

Yae thought about this for a few seconds, then responded by drawing the first five cards from her deck. "Alright then! It's a deal!" (YLP: 4000)

"No…it's a duel!" Garu shouted drawing his five cards. (GLP: 4000)

Both duelists waited for the other to draw…

Until Yae snapped off the top card from her deck, then she immediately slapped it onto her duel disk. "Ladies first! And I'll start by summoning up Karate Man (1000/1000) in attack mode!"

From behind Yae flipped a weird tanned man. His black afro was kept out of his hair with a red headband, and his baggy yellow and gray karate clothes matched his skin.

Taking another card from her hand, Yae slid it into her duel disk, a card appeared behind the Karate Man., "And I'll end my turn with that."

"If that's the best you've got to offer, then this duel will a piece of cake!" Garu shouted as he drew his next card. "Perfect! I summon Uzamaki – Tech Ninja (1300/600)!"

From the building's ceiling dropped the familiar, green, mechanical ninja wielding his two kunai. "Next up, I'll place a card face down, and then I'll send Uzamaki on the attack!"

Nodding to his master, Uzamaki ran towards the weird karate master. And just as Uzamaki was about to slash his kunai into the weird warrior…

The Karate Man delivered a powerful heel kick to Uzamaki's jaw sending him flying backwards into pixels.

Garu's eyes just widened as he watched his life point counter flash a couple of times. "W-what the heck just happened?" (GLP: 3300)

Yae smiled as the Karate Man shouted into the air. "You see Garu, my Karate Man has a special ability, once during the battle phase, and he can double his original attack points (2000/1000). Of course, when that's done, he's destroyed at the end of the turn that effect was used."

Lowering his head, Garu sighed. "'_Damn it…that was a question on the exam…'_ Alright Yae, I'm calling it a turn."

At the sounds of those words, the Karate Man jaw dropped and shattered into pixels.

'_Odd…if he wants to know why I'm here, then shouldn't he take this more seriously?_'

Yae shook the thought away and drew her next card.

Then without a word, she lifted her arm over her face down card. Doing so caused the card to rise up revealing a powerful tornado sweeping in multiple feathers. "I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado! With it I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field!"

Garu's eyes just widened as his face down card shattered into the wind. "Uh oh, that's not good."

"You're right! Especially when I'm summoning Hawk Taijitsu Master (1400/1000)!" Yae announced as a strong wind began to form on her side of the field.

From the wind appeared a young female fighter with long brown hair with multiple feathers in it. Her light green karate suit had her arms exposed, showing off her feathered arms.

As the Hawk Taijitsu Master smiled back at her master, a card shot out of Yae's deck and into her hand. "And when my new monster is summoned I can take a spell card from my deck with 'Taijitsu Art' in its name and add it to my hand! But now, I'll go on the attack with Hawk Taijitsu Master!"

Disappearing a flurry of feathers, Hawk got out of Garu's sight. Garu looked to the left and right, however, Hawk appeared behind him and delivered a powerful punch to the back of his head.

Garu stumbled forward a few feet and Hawk reappeared on Yae's side of the field. "That was a cheap shot." (GLP: 1900)

Yae just smiled and took another card from her hand placing it into the duel disk. "All's fair in love and war. And so is this face down card."

Snapping his next card from the top of the deck, Garu looked at the card…

…and smiled brightly.

"Oh boy, now you're in trouble, I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000)!"

A white mist appeared on the field and the armored ninja appeared in front of Garu glaring at Hawk.

"Not so fast Garu! I have my face down card! Go quick play spell card, Taijitsu Art – Blue Wind!" Yae announced as her Hawk Taijitsu Master began focusing her energy.

The spell card revealed the Fox Taijitsu Master throwing a Monk Fighter to the stone cold ground. Then the Hawk Taijitsu Master ran over to Sasuke, grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground.

Sasuke turned into an orb of light and flew into the bottom of Garu's deck.

Garu just stood there dumbfounded. "Okay…what the heck just happened?"

Yae's spell card dissipated into mist as her Hawk Taijitsu Master reappeared on her side of the field. "Simply put, my spell card returns one card to the bottom of your deck. And since that was your summon this turn, you don't have much to do left."

"That's when you are wrong, Yae, you see in my hand I have a monster that can be special summoned by simply discarding the top card from my deck," Garu replied as his top card flew off his deck and into his graveyard.

"So give it up for Yui the Ninja Mercenary (1600/1300)!"

Out of nowhere emerged a large cloud of dark purple smoke, from the smoke jumped out the young sea green haired ninja wielding her katana. "And since you've got no face down cards…I'll go on the attack!"

With a great amount of speed, Yui ran towards the Hawk Taijitsu Master and slashed the Taijitsu monster into pixels. Yae just stepped back lifting her arm to block the pixels. (YLP: 3800)

"And I'll wrap up this turn with a card face down card," Garu announced as Yui appeared behind Yui.

"Not that bad," Yae announced as she drew her next card. "But I've still got some tricks up my sleeve."

"What sleeve?" Garu interrupted as Yae lifted her fist.

"Not the point!" Yae shouted as she lifted a card from her hand. "I summon Tiger Taijitsu Master (1600/1200) and she has the same effect as my Hawk Taijitsu Master!"

From the ground emerged the familiar tiger stripped female Taijitsu master, causing a card shot out of Yae's deck and into her hand. "And I'll play it right now! Go Taijitsu Art – Leaf Hurricane!"

The Tiger Taijitsu Master began to spin around at a high speed causing a powerful white and black tornado to force Yui into a defending stance. "It forces all of your monsters to switch battle positions!"

Yae smiled…however, that smile disappeared when Garu's face down card went active, revealing the Armed Ninja performing a hand sign that produced a black over his hands. Yui began to perform the same hand sign and turned into a shadowed version of her self. "What in the world is that?"

"This happens to be one of the more dangerous ninja arts, Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Possession! All I have to do is remove one ninja on my side of the field," Garu answered as the shadow Yui flew into the Tiger Taijitsu Master. "And I gain control of your monster!"

Yae just watched as her Tiger Taijitsu Master tried to force the shadow Yui out of her, but ultimately…

…she failed and walked over to Garu's side of the field.

Yae just gulped as she looked into the different colored eyes of her former monster, and slid another card into her duel disk. "That's all I can do…"

"Then it comes to me!" Garu shouted as he drew. "Oh yeah, I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200)!"

From the ceiling above appeared the black cloaked ninja landing on the ground softly and glared at the near defenseless Yae. "And now…Strike Ninja and Tiger Taijitsu Master! Attack Yae's life points directly!"

Both monsters jumped towards Yae, when all of a sudden a powerful vortex appeared the two of them blocking their attacks.

Yae sighed in relief as both of the monsters were thrown back. "Nice try Garu, but my face down Negate Attack cancels out your battle phase."

"Good thing I've still got a few cards left in my hand," Garu stated taking another card from his hand a placed it into his duel disk. "And I'll take this face down card as it."

"And then it's my turn!" Yae shouted drawing her next card.

/ -/- - /- -/- -/-/--/-/--/--/

"Wow…what a duel that is…" Kiro stated before turning towards Vic. "Hey…how come you're not watching?"

"I have an idea on who's going to win," Vic answered as he began to walk away. "Now come on…we've both passed this exam, so we shouldn't have to be here any more."

"You go on ahead…" Kiro replied turning back to the duel. "I'm going to wait for Terri to duel."

/- -/-/- -/-/ -/- -/-/ -/-/

"Man, they're both counter each other's moves," Vector stated as he turned towards Iruka who was just memorized by the duel as well. "Really catches your eye."

"Um…Takashi…what do you think?" Kara asked as Takashi rubbed his chin.

"It's going to be tough," Takashi replied while still looking at the duel. '_For both of them._'

/-/- /-/ -/- -/ -/-/ -/-/- /

From the higher stands, Mustang crossed his arms with a smile appearing over his face. "This is quite a duel…"

"It's really all exciting! I can't wait to see how this will turn out!" Ami exclaimed as Mustang started to try to put his arm around Ami's shoulder.

"Don't try that crap around me Mustang!" Cain yelled taking hold of Mustang's arm and bending it the wrong way.

"OW! OW! OW!" Mustang shouted as Ami took Cain's arm and started bending it the wrong way.

"OUCH!" Cain shouted as Ami sighed.

"Brother…please stop doing stuff like that in front of me," Ami sighed. "And shouldn't you be watching Kazica's duel?"

"When you let go of my arm, I'll do so," Cain moaned as Ami released her grip. '_I must have a bad influence on her._'

/-/- -/--/- -/-/- /-/-/-/-/

"Okay Garu! Its time for me to turn this duel around!" Yae shouted slapping her next card onto her duel disk. "I summon Leo Taijitsu Master (1850/1200)!"

A loud roar filled the air as the duel arena's ground shattered to allow a handsome man with bushy blonde hair wearing a fiery fighter's outfit. A small lion tail wrapped around his waist.

For the third time, a card spat out of Yae's deck and into her hand, this time she immediately slid it into her duel disk. "And with his appearance I get another 'Taijitsu Art' and I'll play it!"

The spell card went active revealing the Tiger Taijitsu Master slamming her fist into a card back. "Taijitsu Art – Force Fist! Now I can destroy spells or trap equal to the amount of monsters on my side of the field with 'Taijitsu' in their names! So Leo! Take out that Shadow Possession card!"

With a powerful leap into the air, the Leo Taijitsu Master landed in front of the trap card and slammed his fist directly into the trap card allowing the Tiger Taijitsu Master to jump back with Leo to Yae's side of the field.

"Uh oh," Garu cursed looking at his face down card. '_I need to wait for this card when the time is right.'_

"Now then…Leo Taijitsu Master! Attack Garu's Strike Ninja!" Yae commanded as her lion themed Taijitsu Master charged towards the Strike Ninja.

The Strike Ninja raised his Kunai but was too late; the Leo Taijitsu Master slammed the heel of his foot into the Strike Ninja's jaw. Garu watched as his Strike Ninja shattered into pixels. (GLP: 1750)

"And now, Tiger Taijitsu Master, attack Garu directly!" Yae yelled as the Tiger Taijitsu Master disappeared in a stream of wind.

Looking from left to right, Garu watched out for Yae's attack. Unfortunately, the Tiger Taijitsu Master appeared behind him, and slammed her fist into his back sending him forward. (GLP: 150)

"Nice move Yae," Garu complemented as he stood up and raised his arm over his face down card. "But I've got couple of good moves two! Like this one! Go Way of the Ninja!"

Garu's face down trap showed a Strike Ninja following a young girl in a forest. "This trap card activates when I take a direct attack. I'm then allowed to special summon one 'Ninja' monster from my deck whose attack is lower than the damage I took."

Snapping his deck out of his duel disk, Garu immediately scanned the multiple cards and took one card from his deck. "And good thing I did, cause this guy was at the near bottom of my deck! Say hello to Ryu – Kitsune Ninja (1400/900)!"

In a bright red light, the blue haired ninja appeared in front of Garu raising his kitsune staff towards Yae.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to win Garu," Yae sighed looking through her hand. "And I think I'll end my turn on that note."

Drawing the next card on his deck, Garu immediately slipped into his duel disk. "I play the spell card, Graceful Charity! So I get three cards, and then discard two of them!"

A light rained down above Garu's deck and he quickly snapped the top three cards from his deck. Then after looking through his hand, Garu quickly placed the cards into his graveyard. "And I'll discard Lady Ninja Yae and Ninja Swordmaster Masamune."

"Okay…and you're telling me this because…?" Yae asked as Garu took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk.

"Because I can now activate my Pot of Avarice, his card allows me shuffle back the five cards in my graveyard," Garu answered as the five cards popped out of his graveyard and then he shuffled the cards into his deck. "And then I get two new cards from the top of my shuffled deck."

Then snapping the top two cards from his deck, Garu's eyes brightened at the sight of the cards. "Next, I summon Feral Ninja (1300/0) to the field!"

From the ground emerged the beastly ninja with a loud howl, then a second one emerged from the ground and growled towards Yae. "And since I called one to the field, I can bring out a second one from my deck! And next I'll outfit Ryu with Fuhma Shuriken!"

In an instant, multiple shuriken appeared in Ryu's hands (2100/900) and he smirked towards Yae. Garu took the remaining card in his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "And now…Ryu, take down Leo!"

Jumping into the air, Ryu took aim…

…And threw multiple shuriken that flew directly into the Leo Taijitsu Master.

"No…" Yae moaned as her monster shattered into pixels. (YLP: 3550)

"And next up, I'll have both of my Feral Ninjas go on the attack against your Tiger Taijitsu Master!" Garu announced as both of the Feral Ninjas jumped into the air and dived directly into the Tiger Taijitsu Master shattering her into pixels.

"You'll have to try better than that!" Yae shouted as Garu sighed. (YLP: 2550)

"Then why don't you show me what you can do," Garu challenged as Yae drew her next card.

"If you insist!" Yae growled looking at her card. "I summon Fox Taijitsu Master (1500/1300) in attack mode!"

From the ground shot up the red fox themed Taijitsu Master striking a pose, and a card shot out of Yae's deck and into her hand. "And like the others, he provides a skill automatically! And I'll play it right now! Go! Taijitsu Art – Broken Restraint!"

Yae's spell card appeared before her showing the Fox Taijitsu Master dropping multiple weights into the ground. "This card allows all 'Taijitsu' monsters to attack your life points directly, provided they have their attack points cut in half."

"Then that means…" Garu started as the Fox Taijitsu Master started to emit a powerful red aura.

"Right…my Fox Taijitsu Master (750/1300) can attack you directly!" Yae announced as the Fox Taijitsu Master jumped towards Garu. "And this is for the win!"

The Fox Taijitsu Master ran past all three of Garu's ninjas and began to wind up for a punch directly for Garu.

"I win!" Yae announced before suddenly multiple dogs jumped from the ground and clamped onto the Fox Taijitsu Master (900/1300). "What the?"

"You don't win! My Ninjitsu Art – Fanged Vengeance makes your monster unable to attack, and lowers its attack points by 600," Garu sighed in relief as Yae looked at her hand hoping for a solution.

There wasn't.

"I've got no choice…I end my turn," Yae sighed as Garu drew his next card.

"And now, for the big finish!" Garu shouted drawing his next card. "I'll start by having the Feral Ninjas wipe out her Fox Taijitsu Master!"

Just as with the Tiger Taijitsu Master, the two Feral Ninjas charged the pinned down Fox Taijitsu Master. Then in an instant, the Taijitsu Master shattered into pixels. (YLP: 850)

"And I hate to do this to do this to you Yae…but Ryu…finish this," Garu said as Ryu ran towards Yae.

Yae just raised her arms to block the oncoming Kitsune Staff.

However, when Yae felt nothing, she looked up only to receive a light bonk on her head from Ryu's Kitsune staff. "What the?" (YLP: 0)

"And…that's game!" Garu announced as his three ninjas disappeared into smoke. "Nice try Yae!"

'_That was unexpected…'_ Yae thought as she walked off with Garu following her. "Yeah?"

"I hope you didn't forget our deal?" Garu snickered as Yae sweat dropped.

"I thought you didn't have such a good memory?" Yae sighed loudly as the two walked into the hall that was connected to the arena.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Garu asked with a laugh following it.

'_How'd you get into this academy?_' Yae sighed loudly as Garu walked beside her.

-/- /--/- -/ -/-/--/

**Hawk Taijitsu Master / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned successfully, you may take one spell card with 'Taijitsu Art' in the card's name and add it to your hand.

**Description:** A young woman with long tied up brown hair, multiple feathers in her hair. Her light green fighter's clothes have multiple feathers in them as well. Her exposed arms have feathers attached to them.

**Leo Taijitsu Master / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1850 / DEF: 1200 / Beast-Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned successfully, you may take one spell card with 'Taijitsu Art' in the card's name and add it to your hand.

**Description:** A handsome man with bushy blonde hair wearing a fiery fighter's outfit. He has a small lion tail wrapped around his waist.

**Taijitsu Art – Blue Wind / Spell Instant / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have a monster with 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', or 'Karate' in its name on your side of the field. Select one card on the field, and return that card back to that owner's deck. The deck is then shuffled.

**Image:** The Fox Taijitsu Master throwing a Monk Fighter to the stone cold ground.

**Taijitsu Art – Leaf Hurricane / Spell Instant /Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have a monster with 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', or 'Karate' in its name on your side of the field. Switch the battle mode of all of your opponent's monsters (any face down defense monsters are flipped face up, negate any flip effects).

**Image:** The Tiger Taijitsu Master stopping a punch from the Hitotsu-Me Giant just by simply pushing his fist to the side.

**Taijitsu Art – Broken Restraint / Spell Continuous / Effect:** As long as this card remains face up, all face up monsters with 'Taijitsu' or 'Monk' in their cards' name may attack your opponent directly. If you decide to attack directly, cut the attack of the attacking monsters by half.

**Image:** The Fox Taijitsu Master dropping several weights to the ground.

**Taijitsu Art – Force Fist / Instant Spell / Effect: **This card can only be activated when you have a monster with 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', or 'Karate' in its name on your side of the field. Destroy spell or trap cards equal to the number of face up cards on your side of the field that include 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', or 'Karate' in their card names.

**Image: **the Tiger Taijitsu Master slamming her fist into a card back.

**Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Possession / Trap Continuous / Effect: **Activate this card by removing 1 face-up monster on your side of the field that includes "Ninja" in its name as a Tribute. Then select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you control the selected monster.

**Image:** A shadow from the Strike Ninja slamming into the back of a well suited man.

**Way of the Ninja / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you receive a direct attack. Special summon one monster with 'Ninja' in the card's name whose original attack is lower than the damage you received from the original attack.

**Image:** A Strike Ninja following a young girl in a forest.


	11. Chapter 11: Two Champions

_**Well now…this is most interesting.**_

_**I never thought that I would do this, but nevertheless! My most exquisite voice and I shall do the task of performing this opening.**_

_**Less than a few months ago, I had graduated from the Pacific Duelist Academy at the top of my class and went out with a great bang!**_

_**Now, here I am, at my first official pro league tournament final match…facing off against a new duelist as well.**_

_**Am I nervous?**_

_**Of course…**_

_**But not because I'm dueling in front (millions) of people, not for the fact that my friends and old colleagues are watching me…**_

…_**Rather, it's my opponent…**_

_**He's an up and comer in the dueling world, yet already has a name for himself. **_

_**There's something to him than meets the eye…and I feel that he's going to giving me his all.**_

…_**But so am I!**_

_**/-/- -/-/ -/-/ -/-/- /--/ -/**_

_**Chapter 11: Two Champions **_

_**One Reason**_

_**-/-/- /- -/-/-/--/-/--/ -/**_

As the duels went on, Garu stared directly at Yae who was across the hallway looking down at the floor. "…Yae…"

Yae turned her head to the right towards the entrance to the multiple duel arenas, trying to avoid Garu's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Why exactly did you follow me?" Garu asked as Yae turned her head back to Garu.

"Well…" Yae started.

Meanwhile, at the end of the hallway, Takashi was peering from behind the wall watching the two. And thankfully he had managed to get away from the T-Team (Or so he thinks…) '_Oh well, at least Garu won't know I'm here…_'

"Hey! Get lost! I'm trying to watch this!"

Takashi turned his head to see Zeff and Rox next to him trying to watch what was going on between Garu and Yae. "What the? I was here first! Get your own spot!"

"No way man!" Zeff shouted before he pointed towards the opposite side. "Hey is that the T-Team?"

"What?" Takashi asked while looking…only to be pushed into the hall by Zeff. "What the hell!"

"Nice try sucker!" Zeff laughed as did Rox.

"Damn it!" Takashi cursed.

"Is that…Takashi?" Takashi's eyes widened at the voice.

Turning his head, Takashi gulped at Garu staring at him while Yae slapped her forehead. Scratching the back of his head, Takashi sheepishly chuckled. "Well now…heh, this is embarrassing…"

Zeff just snickered silently to himself as he watch Takashi fall apart in front of Yae and Garu, not noticing that Kara was standing behind him listening in into the conversation. "This will be cool, oh yeah…"

"Anyone else from the Ninja academy follow me here?" Garu sighed lowering his head. Another reason as to why he left the ninja academy was to try to get away from some of the people.

With a huge question mark appearing over his head, Zeff just awed in confusion still not noticing that Kara was behind him. Rox yelped slightly and Zeff just looked down in reply. "I know…they're talking about some ninja academy…weird…"

"Okay, now what the hell are you two doing here?" Garu shouted stomping his foot into the ground.

"Well, I don't really know you," Takashi replied poking his fingers together, trying to look at least innocent. "So I have no clue as to what you're talking about…"

Yae calmly walked towards Takashi. "Drop the act Takashi…"

Feeling the back of his head, Takashi comprehended the consequences if he did. He pictured himself on the ground bleeding from his head with a demonic looking Yae standing over him. "……Okay, I understand…"

"Anyway, what in the world are you two doing here?" Garu sighed slapping his hand on his chin.

"Well Garu, I'll make it plain and simple," Yae stated turning towards Garu. "Master Yoh had asked us to keep an eye on you while you were here."

Garu looked down at his shoes, his head filled with thoughts of content and confusion. Then Garu turned on his heel, putting his back towards his friends. "…Didn't he trust me that I could be able to go on my own?"

"Garu…wait…" Yae stated as Garu lifted his head. "It's not like that at all…"

"Sure seems that way," Takashi admitted as Yae turned her head towards him. "Uh oh…"

A few seconds later, Takashi's red haired head slammed to the ground accompanied with a huge bruise. Kara silently gasped as she saw Yae crack her fist. '_T-Takashi…'_

"Anyway…Garu," Yae continued as Garu sighed loudly. "Master Yoh asked us to watch over you, but I think he wanted us to also have experience like you're getting right now."

"You didn't have to lie and hide from me," Garu replied letting his arms hang at his sides. "A little insight wouldn't have hurt…"

"We both thought that you'd act like this," Yae responded as Garu began to walk away. "Garu! Please wait!"

"I had a feeling that it was you," Garu sighed as Yae sniffed.

"It wasn't the best disguise," Yae admitted with tears appearing in her eyes.

"You know…there was one thing that I wanted to say to you if it was actually you," Garu commented not looking towards Yae and the knocked out Takashi.

Yae's face slightly brightened into a smile. "Yeah…"

Turning around, Garu smiled like a fool making Yae look surprised. "You look great in that uniform! Why didn't you ever wear anything like that in the academy?"

The right side of Garu's face suddenly stung with pain as he was sent crashing into the cold hard wall. Yae growled loudly as a blood vessel appeared on her forehead. "Stupid as ever!"

Zeff and Rox then made the mistake of walking in front of the hall, and Kara just still hid behind the wall. "Whoa! You got a decent left hook Yae."

Yae turned her head to see Zeff and Rox smiling at her. "How long were you two standing there?"

"…Would you believe when Garu made that comment about you looking good in the uniform?" Zeff asked as Yae cracked her knuckles. "Wait! That's his opinion! I think it looks horrid on you!"

Zeff's face immediately slammed into the steel ground, his eyes spinning out of control as Rox just whimpered next to his master. "Why are women hard to understand?"

That last comment just earned Zeff an extra kick to the ribs, and Yae just sighed loudly. "Cause you men are so hard headed!"

Meanwhile, Kara just watched then entire thing happen before her eyes, then from behind her, a loud tapping caught her attention. "H-huh?"

"Well now, what in the world are you doing?"

Kara turned around to see Vergil standing behind her while he adjusted his glasses. "What could be so interesting…?"

Vergil turned his head into the hallway as he was speaking to Kara. "…that you …could…what the world happen here?"

Walking towards the three knocked out guys and Yae, Vergil just sweat dropped. "Wow…what happened here?"

Yae turned towards Vergil and raised an eyebrow at him. "And you are?"

"Vergil…Vergil Redgrave." Vergil introduced raising a friendly hand towards Yae. "I don't believe we really had a proper introduction before."

Yae took the hand and shook it while trying to not have her hand crush. "We've met before?"

"Yes…in the hallway once," Vergil replied as Takashi, Garu, and Zeff started to get up from getting hurt widely. '_I also recall the time when I helped you get away from that Vic person._' Anyway, what was your name?"

"Yae Nanako."

Vergil just smiled as he released Yae's hand, something about Vergil's smile made Yae's face tint slightly. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lass."

'_Finally a decent compliment,_' Yae thought as the three cocky duelists stood to their feet.

"Oh man…what hit me?" Takashi asked as Vergil began to turn his attention to the three.

"More than likely, Yae's fist," Garu answered as Rox jumped into Zeff's arms. "Man, she really has a punch…"

Zeff just rubbed the back of Rox's head before he noticed that Vergil was standing right in front of him. "Well, hey there Vergil…when did you get here?"

"Seven seconds ago," Vergil answered quickly while adjusting his glasses.

/-/- -/-/-/-/-/- -/--/-/-/

Meanwhile, in a large city far from duelist academy in a large duelist arena hallway, an old businessman slammed his fist into a large blue door that had the initials 'G.M.' written onto the door. "Come on champ! You got a match in an hour! We need to talk right now!"

"Sorry good sir, but you know that I must prepare myself before the finals."

The businessman sighed loudly before he walked away with his head down. "I don't know why I even bother with you Goliath."

/- -/- /--/--/-/-/-/-/

"…Really? Ninja academy?" Vergil questioned before Zeff nodded his head. "I thought that was what I sensed from Garu."

Zeff and Rox looked around the hall to see that Garu, Takashi and Yae were all staring at them. "Yeah! Anyway, the duel examinations are going to be done soon, so maybe we should head over to auditorium to see that one duel…so bye!"

Immediately Zeff ran off with Rox leaving a large dust stream following him, making everyone sweat drop at his sudden burst of speed. Vergil just sighed as he calmly began to follow his Slifer Red companion. "I must also be going to get a good seat…till the next time we meet my friends!"

As soon as Vergil exited the hallway, Takashi sighed loudly before spinning on his heel. "Well, I've got to go too…"

"And why exactly is that Takashi?" Garu asked as Takashi chuckled.

"I've become quite popular here at the academy…" Takashi replied as he lowered his head. "And its become quite hazardous to my sleep and my health…"

"O-okay…" Garu commented as Takashi walked off. Turning back to Yae, Garu just raised an eyebrow. "You know what he's talking about?"

Yae just smiled as she began to lean next to the wall. "Yeah…but it's a long story, so sit back…and relax."

/--/ -/-/-- -/-/- -/-/-/

"Well now! Since everyone who matters has finished their duels," Mustang announced standing up from his seat and holding his hand up to Ami. "Would you care to join me at the Kaiser's terrace Ami?"

Cain just glared at Mustang as Ami took his hand. '_What the hell is Mustang doing?_'

Ami stood up with a small giggle and looked Mustang right in the eyes. "Why not Mustang? It'll be fun."

At those words, Mustang's eyes brightened up and his head was instantly filled with thoughts of joy. '_Yes! She said yes!_'

It was then that Mustang's daydream was interrupted. "I'd just like to ask a favor from you Mustang…"

"Anything you want I'll gladly do to the best in my ability!" Mustang announced sticking his thumb up and pointing it towards his chest. "I'd do anything for a Sonryu!"

"Then what about me?" Cain questioned as Mustang shifted his gaze to Cain.

"Let me rephrase that…" Mustang replied taking a different pose this time, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd do anything for a Sonryu…who isn't Cain!"

'_You are so getting your head kicked in later…_' Cain thought as Ami sighed loudly.

"Anyway Mustang, I'd like to…" Ami started as Mustang listened intently.

A few seconds later everyone in the entire duel examination area heard an extremely loud sigh fill the air.

/-/-/- /--/--/-/--/-/-/

"Did you just hear that?" Garu asked looking around the hallway. "It sounded like a huge sigh…"

"Garu…I highly doubt that a sigh could be that loud…" Yae sighed. Neither of the Slifer Red students noticed the faint footsteps coming from in the hallway. "Anyway, I'm sorry about the whole thing…"

"Hey, no worries about it," Garu replied with a smile. "I'm not mad at all; in fact it's kind of a relief when you've got some friends here."

Yae's face brightened into a smile looking at Garu's relaxed face. "Well that's good…"

"Hoy! Garu!"

Garu and Yae turned into the hallway to see Mustang running towards them with a smile on his face. Then as Mustang started to come to a stop, his feet began to skid across the floor. "And who is this lovely rose?"

Yae slapped her forehead as Garu sighed loudly. "Well, this is my friend Yae…didn't really expect to see you here Mustang."

"I always come to a place with a pretty girl near!" Mustang replied scratching the back of his head. Then he came to realize why he even came to search for Garu. "Oh yeah, just remembered, Garu, you and your friend Yae here care to join me at the Kaiser's terrace to watch the former Kaiser's match?"

"Why are you asking us?" Garu asked as Mustang spun on his heel.

"Um…no reason," Mustang replied before walking off. '_Of course Ami asked me to ask Garu if he would be interested in coming…maybe if I played that right, I can get another cutie to sit next to me to watch the match!'_

"Come on Garu…it might be fun," Yae stated as she and Garu walked behind Mustang.

Silently clasping his hands together, Mustang smiled brightly. '_Boo ya!_'

"Hey Mustang, there was something I wanted to ask you," Garu started as Mustang began to backwards looking at Garu and Yae.

"Shoot…" Mustang said seemingly thinking he knew where this question was going.

"Who exactly was the previous Kaiser?" Garu asked while Mustang just laughed loudly making two large sweat droplets appear on the back of Garu and Yae's heads. "What's so funny?"

"Goliath Munchausen…that was his name," Mustang replied closing his eyes, remembering past. "A great duelist with a…interesting personality and a heart as big as his height and muscles."

"Was he really that big?" Yae asked as Mustang laughed loudly.

"Compared to a certain person, he was a titan," Mustang snickered dodging other students who were walking against him. "And his cards…well they were quite huge as well…also he was quite an elegant person to talk to if you didn't mind getting speeches every time you made eye contact with the guy."

"Sounds…like an interesting character," Yae commented as Mustang stopped in front of the two duelists near a flight of stairs.

"Truly was a man to remember," Mustang replied as he began to walk up the stairs. "And the terrace is up here."

/- /--/-/-/-/--/- /-/-/

Garu and Yae stared in awe at the sight of the huge terrace that was in the auditorium where they had gathered earlier in the year. '_How'd I miss this?'_

"I know…when I first came up here I didn't expect the mini-fridge or the extra padded seats," Mustang admitted jumping into his seat next to a familiar white haired lass. "Come! Take a seat next to me Miss Yae!"

Garu sighed loudly as Yae walked towards Mustang and sat down next to him. "Yae…"

"Know how you feel there blue hair."

Turning to his side, Garu spotted Cain slumped in a chair next to him. Next to the white haired shorty sat a pretty, red headed girl and a guy with spiky yellow hair shaped into lightning bolts. Both of them were wearing the Ra yellow uniform.

"Hey I know you," Garu started as Cain smirked widely.

"Yes…I'm," Cain replied as the two Ra yellows who sat next to him turned their heads.

"The shorty!"

With that, Cain fell out of his seat with anime tears streaming across his face. All the while, the two Ra yellows were laughing loudly.

The male Ra yellow with a lightning hairdo stood from his seat and held out his hand to Garu. "Excellent…Pleasure ta meet ya! Name's Rioko, otherwise called the Thunder of Ra!"

The female Ra Yellow giggled while Garu shook Rioko's hand. "You always exaggerate Rioko. No one has called you that since last year."

Rioko fell to the ground next to Cain while Garu sweat dropped at the older teens acting this way. "Thanks Kazica! You just ruined my rep with the newbie…"

"You never had much rep with the oldies," Cain commented while standing up from the ground. "And I already told you my name, its Cain Sonryu!"

"Brother…"

Cain immediately sat back down with a loud sigh escaping his lips. "Dang it Ami…"

"Ssh! Its principle Daigo, the match must be starting soon," Ami stated as a loud microphone static filled the air.

"Dang it…why don't any of the blasted microphones here work?" Daigo announced while multiple students in the auditorium laughed loudly. "I guess this one works…Anyway, students, new and old, 

"Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue of all ages…for those of you who don't know Goliath Munchausen, was our school's former Kaiser and top student, and has already in his professional dueling career reached the finals of his first official tournament!

"Now, as a reward for all of your hard work on the previous duels and tests, I am proud to present the live televised duel of our previous champ! Plus, refreshments are free in the back of the auditorium, now enjoy the duel!"

The large TV behind principal Daigo activated showing a large duel platform in the middle of a large stadium filled to the brim with people cheering loudly. On the duel platform stood a uniformed official with a microphone in his hands.

/-/-/--/ -/-/-/-/- -/--/

"Ladies and gentleman!" The uniformed official announced into the microphone calling the people in the stands to cheer loudly. "Its time for the moment you've all awaited for! The final match of this exclusive pro duelist league tournament!

"First up! He's the new kid on the block fresh from the Pacific Duelist academy, give it up for the one, the only, the huge Goliath Munchausen!"

From one end of the stadium emerged the businessman from before, only this time a smile was plastered all over his face. Behind him was one tall teenaged man following his manager towards the duel platform. "Goliath! You got your new updated cards?"

The tall teen grinned brightly on his scarred, yet handsome and developed face topped with long gray hair tied back into a tail with a bonnet. His blue and dark gray muscle shirt exposed his large muscular arms, and on his right arm was a dark gray duel disk with a deck already snapped into it. On his black baggy pants were multiple loose belts. "Yes sir!"

"Ata boy Goliath! Now go in there and so these people how a true duelist duels!" The Manager shouted as Goliath jumped onto the stage.

"You got it Mr. Azule!" Goliath shouted activating his duel disk. "Its time to Rock'n Roll!"

"What spirit! Now then against our newest golden boy," the official announced into the microphone. "Is a measure of a duelist himself…as a member of the esteemed Team Legendz…give a round of applause for Tao…no last name…?"

Loud rock music filled the entire stadium while multiple lights flew over another entrance. From the entrance entered a tall (not as tall as Goliath) and muscular man with short light blue hair. His tight black shirt had the red and blue words 'Team Legendz' on the back and his baggy blue pants matched his black and dark blue shoes. On his left arm was a silver duel disk.

The blue haired man Tao ran quickly towards the duel platform then jumped towards it trying to get on top of the area.

Unfortunately…

He missed the mark by his ankles and went slamming directly into the duel platform face first; causing the music to scratch and everyone developed rather large drops of sweat on the back of their heads.

Tao slowly got to his feet sniffing and anime tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm…o-okay, I'm no-not crying…"

'_Okay…this is my opponent?_' Goliath thought as Tao wiped away his tears with a final sniff.

"L-let's get this duel over with," Tao stated as his duel disk hummed to life. "So you better prepare yourself for defeat!" (TLP: 4000)

'_Whoa…his personality just did a 180 flip,_' Goliath thought turning on his duel disk and the life point counter brightened up. "Alright then…I'll so you the power of a duelist with a technique that will lead the way for my family!" (GLP: 4000)

"DUEL!"

"Go ahead and make your first move newbie," Tao snickered as Goliath drew his sixth card.

"Very well! So I'll start off with this monster!" Goliath announced slapping the card onto his duel disk, and then all of a sudden a large rumbling filled the entire stadium. "I summon Celosia Colossus (1200/500)!"

From the ground erupted a truck size stone armored wolf and slammed into the duel arena before Goliath. The monster had its entire body and face armor were covered with ancient runes depicting fire.

Taking another card from his hand, Goliath slid his other card into his duel disk and a holographic card back appeared behind the Celosia Colossus. "And to wrap up my turn, I'll place a card face down."

Tao drew his next card with a scowl on his face. "That was the most pathetic move I've ever seen a duelist do before. In addition, I will show you a real monster! I summon…"

As soon as Tao slapped his card onto his duel disk, a bright red light emerged in front of Tao. From the light squeaked a small cute red lizard covered in rubies and with big claws on its hind feet. (600/500)

Everyone who was watching the match sweat dropped at the sight of the monster. "Ruby Ancient LV 1!"

"Okay…You just keep freaking me out," Goliath commented as Tao smirked widely.

"You know what they say big guy…everything grows! And this card proves it!" Tao announced sliding another card from his hand into his duel disk.

Immediately, from behind the small Ruby Ancient appeared a spell card that had Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 6 flying up with its metallic chest opening up to reveal another version of the monster.

"Level up instantly sends my monster to its next level! So my little Ruby Ancient…" Tao announced as his little lizard engulfed in a large ruby.

Then all of a sudden the large ruby shattered, but in the place of the small cute lizard, a more feral version of its cute counter part appeared, with scars on it semi muscular body, shattered rubies and two long fangs sprouted from the monster's maw. "Grows up to become Ruby Ancient LV 5 (2300/2100)!"

Goliath took a step back as the Ruby Ancient roared loudly into the air. '_Oh boy…I think I remember reading something about these Ancient monsters…great!_'

"Now then! I invoke my Ruby Ancient's power! Once per turn he can destroy one face down spell or trap card!" Tao shouted as the Ruby Ancient fired a ruby into Goliath's face down card revealing a Negate Attack trap card. When the trap shattered into pixels the Ruby Ancient opened its maw and breathed in pixels (2300/2100 + 300/0) making more shattered rubies appear over its body. "And guess what…if he destroys a trap card he gains 300 attack points! And he's going to use all of them to attack your Celosia Colossus! Ruby Rapid Fire!"

Opening its large maw, the Ruby Ancient fired a large crimson flame that engulfed the Celosia Colossus and shattered the monster into Goliath. (GLP: 2600)

"Not good…" Goliath commented as the flames died down.

Tao smirked as he slid two more cards into his duel disk. "Wait till you see what else I've got planned for you.

"In fact…don't wait!

"When I end my turn when my Ruby Ancient LV 6 destroys a trap card, he evolves automatically!"

True to Tao's word, the already powerful Ruby Ancient was pulled into another large ruby. Then the ruby shattered and an extremely loud roar filled the air as the newest evolved Ruby Ancient stomped its foot. The giant red reptile roared again with an entire body covered with rubies. Its two long fangs were also covered in rubies, multiple scars all over its body and two three-pronged claws were attached to its long arms. "So meet Ruby Ancient LV 9 (2900/1600)!"

At the sight of the towering Ruby Ancient Goliath's eyes widened as he quickly drew. '_Not good…but nothing my deck can't handle…okay…more than likely his face down cards are something to protect that eyesore, and I'm guess that overgrown lizard has a special ability like its previous form only more deadly._

'_So I'll have to try something that an old friend taught me_,' Goliath looked at hand and smiled at the sight of the cards. "Alright then…I summon Hydrus Colossus (1800/1800) in attack mode!"

From the ground once more emerged a large dark blue and gray electric eel made of stones, with its three large fins, and two stingers on it's serpent like face sparked with electricity. "Next I'll place two cards face down and call it a turn!"

Tao shook his head in disappointment drawing his next card. "I guess you weren't taught much at your academy. If you were, then you'd know all about my Ruby Ancient LV 9's ability."

Taking another card from his hand, Tao slid it into his graveyard and a powerful red aura engulfed the Ruby Ancient. "You see, all I have to discard a card into my graveyard, and my Ancient can destroy every spell and trap card you've got out!"

Slamming both of its powerful arms into the duel platform, the Ruby Ancient made a powerful flame erupt from beneath both of Goliath's face down cards. The cards shattered into pixels that were immediately sucked into the Ruby Ancient's mouth (2900/1600 + 600/0). "And just like before, for each trap he gains 600 attack points! And next up, I'll summon Sapphire Ancient LV 2 (500/600)!"

From the ground emerged a large sapphire, and then it shattered into small cute blue lizard covered with sapphires and a fin on its head. It squeaked loudly at the sight of its tall ruby companion. "Now then…Ruby Ancient LV 9 attack his poor excuse of a monster!"

The Ruby Ancient roared loudly as it threw its powerful arm towards the Hydrus Colossus, however, its movement seemed slow and Hydrus wrapped its entire body around the arms of the Ruby Ancient and crushed the monster into pixels. (TLP: 3950)

"I don't understand! What the hell happened?" Tao asked as his eyes darkened at the sight of his monster's death.

Goliath reached into his graveyard and pulled out a trap card that had the picture of the Hydrus Colossus being attacked by multiple black tentacles. "That little face down trap card, Colossi Curse, you destroyed was one that activated when it was destroyed by your doing. And its effect cuts the attack of one of your monsters in half. And take a guess which monster I chose."

"Damn it, I'm not done yet, I'll play the spell card Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension! So now I can return Ruby Ancients LV 1 and LV 9 back to my deck!" Tao announced shuffling back two cards from his graveyard. "And now I'm done…"

Without a word, Goliath drew his next card and looked at it. "Now then, I'll start this turn with…"

All of a sudden, a loud annoying rock music ring tone filled the stadium interrupting Goliath's move. Tao reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue cell phone. "Sorry! That's me!"

Quickly looking at the name on his cell phone, Tao flipped his cell open and held it up to his ear. "Sup man! Me? Naw I'm not doing anything important…what? I didn't cry!"

/-/- -- /--/-/-/-/

"Who the hell activates a cell phone during a duel?" Cain growled as he clenched his fist.

Garu wasn't listening to Cain's ranting, he was mesmerized by the duel that was happening. "So those are the kind of cards Goliath uses. I guess Mustang was right, compared to you Cain, he's a titan."

Cain growled loudly glaring at Garu. "Keep calling me small and I'll rip that blue hair right from your head!"

-/--/ -/- -/-/-/

"Okay! Let's just say that I wasn't crying and you shouldn't call me when I'm dueling!" Tao shouted into his cell phone before closing it. "Sorry bout that, but I had to take that."

"Well then let me bring you up to speed in our little duel," Goliath commented taking another card from his hand and sliding it into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I'll blow away your face down card on the right!"

Tao grimaced as his face down card, Mirror Force, shattered into pixels. "Next up…I'll summon up Cenobia Colossus (2300/0)!"

The ground shattered upwards once more in front of Goliath, this time releasing a colossus that resembled the Celosia Colossus, only with a mane of rocks around its head. Its loud roar filled the arena. "Now then, Hydrus! Attack his Sapphire Ancient! Electric Bind!"

Just with the Ruby Ancient, the Hydrus wrapped its body around the small lizard and shattered the monster into electrified pixels into Tao. (TLP: 2650)

"And now…since you're wide open, Celosia Colossus! Attack Tao directly!" Goliath commanded as his other colossus charged towards Tao and slammed into him.

"D-damn it…" Tao sobbed with a few tears in his eyes. Then his eyes noticed something. "Hey…how come your Cel-Celsia…overgrown lion cub crouching down?" (TLP: 350)

"Think of him as the Goblin Attack Force of the Colossi," Goliath replied looking at his hand. "And since I don't have any other cards that can be used this turn. I'll end my turn."

"And I'll end this duel!" Tao shouted drawing his next card. "To begin the end, I'll play pot of greed!"

The grinning green pot appeared before Tao as he snapped the top two cards from his deck. Looking at the cards, Tao's pot of greed shattered into pixels. "Next, I'll activate my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted! So come on back Ruby Ancient LV 5 (2300/2100)!"

As Tao's face down card lifted up, the familiar ruby coated lizard appeared with a loud roar. "And next, I'll activate a second Level up! Now then, Ruby Ancient LV 5, evolve to Ruby Ancient LV 9 (2900/1600)!"

In a bright red flash the red lizard grew to the most potent form with a loud roar into the air. Goliath raised an eyebrow at Tao's latest move. "Okay…well, feel free to attack, but you won't be able to scratch me this turn. Cause my Hydrus's ability allows it to shift to defense mode when you attack it all at the cost of a card in my hand."

"Yes…if I attack it! But, after I play my next card…it won't even matter," Tao stated taking the second to last card in his hand and sliding it into his duel disk. "I equip my Ruby Ancient LV 9 with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Not good at all!" Goliath announced as a powerful aura appeared around the Ruby Ancient LV 9.

"And now…Ruby Ancient! Attack his Cenobia Colossus and end this duel!" Tao announced as his Ancient launched a powerful fireball towards the crouching Colossus.

/- -/- -/-/-/--/-/- -/--/-/

The large TV expressed the large explosion and the sound boomed from the speakers filling the entire auditorium. After the explosion dissipated, everyone in the auditorium was silent.

"…Impossible…" Cain muttered as Garu looked confused.

"What happened?" Garu asked as Cain turned his eyes towards him.

"That equip spell, Fairy Meteor Crush, can inflict damage through defense," Cain explained as Garu listened intently. "And since that Celosia Colossus has zero defense, the damage was 2900 directly."

"Now what?" Garu asked as the TV zoomed up on Tao.

"And here you have it folks! Tao…what's his last name again? He doesn't have one? Anyway, Tao is the winner of this tournament finals match! So let's hear a few words from the winner…Tao! What do you think about this victory?"

"Well, Mr. Mysterious Voice, I'd like to say that my opponent, Goliath, has potential…but he'll need a few more wins under his belt," Tao answered as he walked to the edge of the duel platform while still looking towards the camera. "If he wants to win against any of the Team Legendz!"

Tao didn't notice that he was directly at the edge of the duel platform and was about to fall. "But anyway…I'd like to say a few things. I'd like to thank my manager, Kurro Legendz, and my two bros, Zaku and Ashton, and the maker of this game Pegasussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

A loud crash filled the air before the camera showed Tao on the ground on his face. "I'm okay…I think…"

"How in the world did Goliath lose that guy?" Ami asked as Mustang sweat dropped.

"…Luck?" Mustang suggested before he sighed loudly.

/-/- -/-/-/-/-/---///

**Card Specs**

**Celosia Colossus /Fire / LV 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 500 / Rock/Effect**: As long as this monster remains face up, you can negate the summoning (special, normal, flip) of any non-Fire attribute monster your opponent summons by sending the top card of your deck to the graveyard.

**Description**: A small stone clad wolf with its black fur poking out of its armor and razor sharp stone claws.

**Hydrus Colossus / Water / LV 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1800 / Rock/Effect**: When this card is sent to the graveyard, your opponent cannot attack for two turns. When this card is attacked, you may discard one card from your hand to switch this monster to defense mode.

**Description**: A dark blue and gray electric eel made of stones, three large fins, and two stingers on it's serpent like face sparking with electricity.

**Cenobia Colossus / Earth / LV 4 / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect**: After this card has attack, switch the battle mode of this monster to defense mode. The battle position can not be changed until the end of your next turn (except by card effect).

**Description**: Much like the Celosia Colossus, only with a rock mane.

**Colossi Curse / Trap / Effect:** This card's effect can only be activated when it is destroyed by a card effect by your opponent. Decrease the attack of one monster on the field by half.

**Image:** The Hydrus Colossus being attacked by multiple black tentacles.

**Ruby Ancient LV1 / Fire / LV 1 / ATK: 600 / DEF: 500 / Reptile/Effect:** During your standby phase, you may send this face up monster on your side of the field to the graveyard to special summon 'Ruby Ancient LV 5' from your hand, deck or graveyard.

**Description:** A small cute red lizard covered in rubies and with big claws

Ruby Ancient LV 5 / Fire / LV 5 / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2100 / Reptile/Effect: Once per turn while this card is face up, you may destroy one face down set card. If the face down card was a trap card, increase the attack of this card by 300 points. During the end phase of a turn this card destroyed a trap card with its effect, you may send this card to the graveyard to special summon 'Ruby Ancient LV 9' from your hand, deck or graveyard. 

**Description:** A more feral version of its cute counter part, with scars on it semi muscular body, shattered rubies and two long fangs.

**Ruby Ancient LV 9 / Fire / LV 9 / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 1600 / Reptile/Effect:** This card cannot be normal or special summoned, except by the effect of 'Ruby Ancient LV 5'. Once per turn, you may discard one card from your hand to destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. For each trap card destroyed by this card's effect, increase this monster's attack by 600 during the turn this effect was used.

**Description:** A giant red reptile with an entire body covered with rubies, two long fangs, multiple scars all over its body, and two three-pronged claws attached to its long arms.

Sapphire Ancient LV 2 / Water / LV 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 600 / Reptile/Effect: During your standby phase, you may send this face up monster on your side of the field to the graveyard to special summon 'Sapphire Ancient LV 6' from your hand, deck or graveyard. 

**Description:** A cute little blue lizard with multiple sapphires all over its body.


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Legendz

**_I just don't get it…_**

_**I don't get why people are freaking out over that one duel I saw with that big guy and …gravity challenged dude.**_

_**Was there something else to it?**_

_**Oh well, not like it really matters to me. All I really care for right now is a nice bowl of ramen noodles, maybe with some riceballs on the side.**_

_**I will say this…those exams were hard. But apparently, I didn't do so well on the written exam. That just kind of blows…**_

_**After everything I did so far…**_

_**The friends I made and found along the way…**_

_**Wait a minute…its only the first semester!**_

_**Still got a few left, and I'm not going to waste them…**_

…_**After I check out this so called 'Team Legendz' duelist…**_

…_**Why does that sound so familiar?**_

_**And I wonder why Mustang is challenging him…**_

_**/--/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**Chapter 12: Dark Legendz**_

_**The Puppet Master**_

_**/--/--/-/--/--/-/-**_

"Time to chow down!" Garu announced happily before he began to 'literally dig into' his breakfast.

Yae, Zeff, and Rox just watched in awe as Garu went through his food. Yae slapped her forehead, apparently she had not missed Garu's messy eating. "Not much change here is it?"

"Nope!" Zeff laughed before he began to eat his food calmly.

Lowering her head with a sigh, Yae wondered why she didn't try harder on her exam. "Why?"

That's when it hit Garu. "Oh yeah…can either of you two tell why everyone was surprised why that Goliath guy lost?"

"Um…maybe it was because he was the best duelist in this school last year?" Zeff suggested before noticing that Garu went back to his meal. "HEY! Didn't you hear me?"

"He didn't look all that good to me," Garu commented before he went back to his food.

"You are so dense and full of yourself," Yae sighed before looking at the clock. "We've got twenty minutes before class, so I'm going to head out."

"Oh, does that mean you're not going to finish your breakfast?" Garu asked before Yae slid her tray over to Garu who's face brightened. "Thanks!"

"Meet the human waste disposal unit…Garu!" Zeff laughed as Yae walked away.

"Try and not to be late guys," Yae sighed before she exited the Slifer Red cafeteria.

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Thank you for joining us back watered duelist," Satoshi announced to the whole class as Garu sat down in his seat next to Yae.

"My name is Garu!"

"Yeah, yeah, back watered duelist I hear ya," Satoshi commented as a loud sigh filled the air. "Now then, onto the class today. We'll be going over the more Japanese styled cards, for example Armed Samurai Ben Kei, named after the infamous samurai in the legends. Then we have the more…ugh, popular ones like the ninja cards…"

Garu couldn't help but smile looking at his deck case at his belt. '_Yeah! Give it up for the ninjas!_'

"Anyway, back to the lesson, there are multiple cards based on the ancient Japanese traditions and legends," Satoshi explained not noticing that Professor Sparky had just walked into the room. "For example…"

"Hey Satoshi!" Sparky shouted spooking Satoshi a few feet forward.

"What the?" Satoshi commented before turning his head to see Sparky standing behind him with a goofy smile. "Oh…its you…what do you want?"

"Well…Principal Daigo told me to deliver a special message to everyone since the announcement equipment is being cleaned," Sparky answered before standing before the entire class. "Now then, students, we're having a very important guest visiting the academy today. Now a majority of you are probably wondering why I haven't gotten to the point yet.

"Very simple…to increase dramatic tension! But enough about that, our special guest is the second member of the famous Team Legendz…"

The room suddenly became filled with whispers, mostly from the girls. And from what Garu could tell, a majority of them were blushing.

"I see most of you are already excited, well then, to raise the excitement even further, he's in the school cafeteria right now and he'll be here all week!"

That did it…

That set off a majority of the student body (mostly the female) causing them all to run from their seats and running towards the exit at the bottom of the room.

Sparky managed to get out of the way of the running students…however, Satoshi wasn't as lucky. After the students left the room leaving only a confused Garu, Yae and a trampled Satoshi.

Yae stood up and began to walk calmly down. "I'm going to see what the fuss is all about…"

"Hey wait up!" Garu shouted following Yae till he got to the bottom floor to see Satoshi trying to stand up. "…Need a hand?"

"No thanks back watered duelist," Satoshi stated standing to his feet. "But I do need to talk to you…"

Garu grimaced as Yae left the room, but sighed and looked towards Satoshi. "Okay, first off, I had nothing to do with that frog you found in your desk!"

"…I wasn't going to ask you about that," Satoshi sighed raising an eyebrow at Garu.

"Well then, just forget what I just said!" Garu laughed loudly as a sweat droplet appeared on the back of his head. '_Damn it all!'_

"…Whatever, anyway, since you didn't do so well on your written exam, I was told to issue you a tutor," Satoshi explained as Garu's face drooped down. "Relax…I'm going to get someone who's good, but I expect you to treat your tutor with respect. Expect to see the tutor every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday…and if needed on Saturday."

"…Aw man," Garu sighed loudly lowering his head.

"Now go see that famous duelist," Satoshi ordered as Garu began to walk out before Satoshi thought of something. "Oh yeah, if you see the nurse, tell her I'm on the ground in my classroom with a small head trauma…"

"Sure!" Garu shouted leaving the room before Satoshi fell to the ground.

/-/--/-/--/--/-/

After alerting the nurse of Satoshi, Garu finally reached the cafeteria…or at least the front doors of it. The doors were blocked from side to side with multiple girls from the various dorms, and since he was a little taller, he could see that even more girls were inside the cafeteria with a few guys scattered around the room.

'_Holy crap! All this just to see a duelist?_' Garu thought taking a step back.

"Aww man…"

From the loud moan, Garu turned his head to see Mustang on kneeling on the ground rubbing the floor with his index finger. From the sight, Garu sweat dropped. "Mustang?"

Looking up from his depression, Mustang just sighed seeing Garu. "Oh, its just Garu…"

"What do you mean just Garu?" Garu asked as Mustang stood up on his feet.

"Oh, it's just this depression thing going around," Mustang sighed looking towards the cafeteria filled with girls. "First Goliath loses, then all the cuties in this school get pulled in by this guy…"

"And is there a connection?" Garu asked to receive a strange look from Mustang.

"Well duh!" Mustang shouted making Garu take a step back. "Didn't you listen in on the match where Goliath lost? That Tao guy is on the same team as the guest we've got here today."

"Team Legendz?" Garu questioned as Mustang nodded.

"Yeah, the second member of the team, Zaku," Mustang growled just as all of the ladies wooed loudly. "He's called the Handsome Puppeteer among the league and schools. Also known for being a ladies man…"

"Oh, so you're jealous," Garu commented as Mustang narrowed his eyes towards the blue haired teen.

"Like hell's ice I am!" Mustang shouted as a familiar awe caught his and Garu's attention.

At the doors to the cafeteria, Garu and Mustang's eyes widened at the two girls that had just exited the cafeteria. "See! I told you he was handsome!"

"I guess you were right Ami," Yae replied before noticing that Garu and Mustang were standing right in front of them. "Oh, hey there Garu!"

Mustang and Garu's jaws dropped, especially at the sight of the huge pieces of paper held in Ami and Yae's arms. Garu managed to get his jaw to move and sputtered. "W-what's that?"

Ami held up her paper to show an black and white picture of an extremely handsome man in his early twenties with a bright smile. In the corner was the name 'Zaku' written in bright blue marker. "We got autographs!"

'_Oh Ami…'_ Mustang quickly retreated to a corner putting himself in an extremely dark aura around him.

"Is he alright?" Yae asked as Garu shrugged.

"Dunno," replied Garu as Yae and Ami walked off talking about Zaku.

Garu cautiously approached the sadden Mustang and placed his hand on Mustang's shoulder. "You okay?"

Mustang didn't reply…

Then a few seconds later…

"I'm out right dandy! Ready for anything!" Mustang announced standing up sending Garu flying. "But we must get back to our classes! The school day is still young!"

"Where'd you get this energy?" Garu moaned before slowly getting to his feet.

/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Well, I'm surprised that this many of you all managed to come to class," Fortanu sighed looking at the twenty students (mostly male) that were in his class at the moment. "Since a majority of the class is not present, we be having a study hall today. Do anything you like just keep the volume to a minimum…"

Garu just blinked as Professor Fortanu walked over to his desk, cursing something about that students needing more discipline and that parents don't know what they're doing.

Looking into his backpack, Garu pulled out his deck and began to shuffle through the cards. Though, his cards weren't the main subjects on his mind. '_Man…today is moving slow_…'

"Hey there Garu."

Garu turned his head to the right to see Takashi sitting right next to him, and of course the T-Team followed Takashi into the seats behind him. "Hey Takashi…I take it that's the fan club you were talking about?"

"Yeah…" Takashi replied taking out book from his back pocket. "I guess I should introduce them all, okay first off…"

The tanned member of the T-Team held out his hand and lifted it into the air. "Role call! The name's Vector!"

The shaggy haired member just lifted his feet onto the desk, not really paying attention. "Call me Iruka…or the prankster…"

"A-and, my n-name is Kara," Kara said not really looking at Garu or Takashi.

"Anyway, what in the world are you doing here Takashi?" Garu asked as Takashi looked up from his book.

"…I have this class," Takashi replied as Garu scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…" Garu replied looking back at the T-Team then turning back to Takashi. "How'd you get the fan club?"

Slowly putting his book on the desk, Takashi just rubbed his chin. "I managed to win a duel against a guy named Raven who originally had these three following him. The next day, they started following me."

"Truly a better choice," Vector commented with a slight laugh.

Garu just sat there dumbfounded a little, though a little part of him wanted to have a fan club of his own. '_Takashi didn't even want to come here in the first place, and he's already got a fan club? No fair…'_

"Hey, what kind of cards did you use to beat that Raven guy?" Garu asked as Takashi pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

"You care to see them? Then how about a table top duel?" Takashi offered as Garu quickly reached for his deck case.

"Believe it!" Garu announced slapping his deck onto the desk.

/-/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mustang walked through the halls of the duel academy, his head lowered with tears streaming down his face. The halls were quite empty and echoed with his footsteps. "Not a gal in sight…"

All of sudden, a new set of echoes filled the hallway emerging in front of Mustang. Lifting his head, Mustang eyed the new person who was in front of him.

His long blonde hair gave him a wild look yet didn't get in the way of his handsome face that would appeal to multiple girls (and a few guys…Eww). His skinny body was easily determined thanks to the thin black overcoat with the Team Legendz mark on the back, the baggy gray shirt and the baggy worn out jeans.

On his left arm was a gun like duel disk, which Mustang thought seemed a little weird, cause if this was the guy who he thought it was, why would he have a duel disk like that?

The handsome man sighed loudly noticing Mustang. "Dang it…and I was hoping not to see another student for a while."

"I'm not just a regular student," Mustang growled as the handsome man rubbed his chin. "I'm Mustang, the Die Hard Kaiser of the school."

"…Ah yes, I've heard of you in the dueling league, about your little dream to change the pro leagues of dueling," the handsome man stated walking towards Mustang. "Personally, I'm for your plans…especially the mandatory skirts for the female duelists."

Mustang and the handsome man drooled for a few seconds, thinking what the dueling world would be like with those skirts. Mustang quickly shook his head and wiped the drool from his mouth and stood up. "Uh…back to track, you're Zaku, the Handsome Puppeteer correct?"

Smiling brightly, the handsome man moved some of the hair that was in front of his face and smiled at Mustang. "You're as smart as the people say, despite the fact you're still in dueling academy. Yes…I am Zaku."

"Don't got a last name?" Mustang asked before mentally slapping himself, since most of the time people asked him that question.

"I discarded it when I met my teammates," Zaku answered with a frown on his face. "But you, no one can tell if Mustang is your first or last name."

"Yeah whatever," Mustang replied as Zaku lifted a pad of paper to his face.

"Since you're the Kaiser here, I can tell you one of the main reasons why I'm here," Zaku replied as Mustang turned his eyes towards Zaku.

"Other than make the school's female population go crazy?" Mustang asked as Zaku laughed loudly.

"Well that…and for the fact that I'm looking for new duelists to add to Team Legendz while they're still cheap enough to get," Zaku replied lifting his duel disk. "And since I found the number one duelist here…perhaps you'd like to try your luck against me."

Mustang spun on his heel and grinned a little bit thinking about that his dream could escalate to completion sooner than he thought. "…You know what, sure. But not here, let's duel later at lunch."

Deactivating his duel disk, Zaku smirked widely. "I see what you're going to do, go out with a bang before you leave. I respect that…Very well, at twelve noon we'll duel in the cafeteria. So you better prepare yourself."

As soon as Zaku was no longer in the hallway, Mustang jumped in the air for joy. "YEAH! I'm going to the pro leagues!"

-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/-/

"And now Ryu, attack Takashi for the win!" Garu announced as Takashi just smiled scratching off the rest of his life points.

"Man, you really are good Garu," Takashi laughed noticing that the T-Team was talking to each other. '_My plan is working…_'

"Takashi lost…" Iruka stated with sadness in his voice.

"It was just a table top duel," Vector said as Garu and Takashi picked up their cards.

"B-but it was still a duel," Kara stuttered as an imaginary light bulb appeared over Iruka's head.

"Why don't two of us still follow Takashi, while another follows that Slifer Red?" Iruka suggested as Vector smiled.

"Sounds good, but who's going to follow him?" Vector commented as Iruka lowered his head. "Especially since we're all in Ra Yellow…"

At the front of the classroom, a bandaged Satoshi walked in through the door, noticing that there weren't as many students. "Professor Fortanu…"

"Whoa…Satoshi what happened to you?" Fortanu asked as Satoshi slapped his forehead.

"Don't ask!" Satoshi yelled as everyone in the room snickered. "Anyway, I've got two things to tell you right now. One, I need to see Miss Turner, and two, I need you to announce this to…your small class."

Satoshi handed Fortanu the small piece of paper and then Fortanu stood up reading the paper. "Okay, everyone, there's a match between our current Kaiser and our guest we have today, and its going on at lunch. So please calmly head down to the cafeteria."

'_I guess Mustang couldn't stand not being at the attention of the ladies,_' Garu thought standing up with Takashi and heading down to the main floor.

"Oh, and Kara," Fortanu stated as the shy Kara looked towards him. "Professor Satoshi would like to have a word with you…"

"Ooh, you're in trouble," Iruka joked jumping from his seat.

"See ya later Kara!" Vector shouted walking from his seat.

/--/-/--/-/-/-/-

Lunch rolled on, Garu (who was busy eating a bowl of ramen noodles) and Takashi sat down right in front where Mustang was going to duel. Vector and Iruka were right behind them trying to stay where they were, mainly because multiple students were pushing waiting to see Zaku…oh and Mustang.

Mustang was already standing in the opened area shuffling his deck in an expert way. His eyes closed and a smile on his face as he snapped his cards into his duel disk. '_Okay…I'm not going to give up, I'm going to fulfill my dreams…and fantasies!_'

"I wonder why Mustang is dueling."

Garu and Takashi turned their heads to see Cain standing next to them with his arms crossed looking at the preparing Mustang.

"When did you get here shorty?" Garu asked as a blood vessel appeared on the back of Cain's head.

"Its Cain…" Cain replied while clenching his fist.

'_Whoa…shorty here has a temper,_' Takashi thought as he took his book from his pocket and began reading.

"Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know why Mustang is dueling would ya Blue Hair?" Cain asked as Garu put down his bowl of ramen noodles on a nearby table.

"Beats me…" Garu replied not noticing that Vergil had appeared between Iruka and Vector.

"I heard it was for a chance for Mustang to get to the pro leagues," Vergil stated scaring Garu, Takashi and Cain.

"Vergil! How do you keep doing that?" Garu asked while at the same time wondering. '_I'm surprised he's not a ninja…_'

"Pro league eh…just great," Cain sighed loudly as the crowds began to recede to reveal Zaku walking towards Mustang.

"I hope you're ready Mustang," Zaku stated snapping his deck into his gun like duel disk. "Show me if you have what it takes…" (ZLP: 4000)

"I've got more than what it takes," Mustang replied activating his duel disk. (MLP: 4000)

"Let's duel!"

"Beauty before youth," Zaku commented snapping the sixth card off his deck. "I'll start this duel off with this, I summon Dark Puppet (500/1000) in attack mode!"

Mustang narrowed his eyes as a wooden puppet with scythe like hands wearing blue nobleman clothes appeared before Zaku with a maniacal laugh. '_Attack mode? That thing either has a powerful ability, or its bait. I never actually got a chance to see him duel before…'_

"Next to wrap up my turn, I'll place a card face down," Zaku finished as the card back appeared behind the puppet.

"And it comes to me!" Mustang shouted drawing his card. "Alright! I summon Die Hard Lancer (1800/1200)!"

In a blaze of heat the familiar lance-bearing warrior appeared with a gleaming smile, then scowled directly at the Dark Puppet in front of him.

"Sweet, he's got that monster out already," Garu and Cain said at the same time then they looked at each other. "How do you know that monster?"

"Stop copying me!"

"Knock it off you two, I'm trying to watch the duel," Vergil stated as Mustang slid another card into his duel disk.

"I'm not done by a long shot, I'll place a card face down," Mustang announced as the card appeared before him. "And now…Die Hard Lancer! Attack his Dark Puppet!"

With a powerful jump into the air, the Die Hard Lancer quickly dove into the wooden puppet turning it into splinters. However, Zaku just smiled at the fact. (ZLP: 2700)

"How was that for ya?" Mustang asked before he noticed that the splinters on the ground began to shake. "What the?"

"My puppet's effect goes into play," Zaku explained as the splinters flew into the Die Hard Lancer causing him to yell in pain. "When my puppet is destroyed by battle, I can replace it with one of your monsters. So I'll be taking your Lancer."

Mustang just grimaced as his Lancer walked over to Zaku and raised its lance towards Mustang. Taking another card from his hand, Mustang placed it into his duel disk. "Turn end."

"Not until I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes! Now every time I draw I gain 500 life points, like now," Zaku announced drawing his next card to become showered with rain like light. (ZLP: 3200)

"Before you move into your battle phase I activate my spell card Scapegoat!" Mustang shouted as the four multicolored goats appeared before him.

"I see…hiding behind a wall," Zaku stated looking at his new card. "Then I'll just knock it down, I summon Scarecrow (1000/1000)!"

Popping from the ground emerged a makeshift scarecrow with a simple straw hat and a blue vest. Everyone just sweat dropped at the sight of this monster, including Mustang. "Okay…"

"Now then, I'll have the Die Hard Lancer take out one of your sheep!" Zaku shouted as the possessed Lancer stabbed its lance directly through the first sheep. "And I'll have the Scarecrow attack another!"

Everyone just sighed as the Scarecrow jumped towards a sheep and just whacked it with its straw arm. "And I'll end my turn with that…"

"Then it comes to me!" Mustang shouted drawing his next card. "I activate the spell card, Die Hard Drama! Now this turn I can summon two Die Hard monsters!"

Garu threw his fist in the air as Mustang lifted two cards into the air. "Yeah! Beat this guy, Mustang!"

"I will! Give it up for Die Hard Slasher (2000/500) and Die Hard Zephyr Wing (1500/1500)!" Mustang announced as two forms appeared before him.

One of the forms became a muscular handsome man with light green hair that was tied up with a blade at the end. His green armor attached to the sleeves of his black vest while armored arms had blade like fingers on the end. His black pants had gray shin guards that have clawed armor on his heavy black boots. He raised his claws towards the possessed Die Hard Lancer.

The other form transformed into a dark haired teen with his face covered up with a bandana. On the back of his baggy gray and tan clothes are a pair of metallic wings connected to a backpack. At his black belt appeared to be multiple bombs.

"Next I'll activate the continuous spell card, Mass Driver!" Mustang announced sliding his last card into his duel disk allowing a powerful cannon to appear behind him. "And now, I hate to do this to you Lancer, but you're either with me or against me! Die Hard Slasher! Attack Lancer with Giga Slash!"

The possessed Lancer looked surprised as the Slasher stabbed his claws right through the Lancer's chest shatter him and a dark spirit into pixels. (ZLP: 3000)

"Next up! I'll have my Zephyr Wing take out that excuse of a monster!" Mustang commanded as his Zephyr Wing threw two bombs into the Scarecrow, making it explode on contact with much smoke appearing on the duel field.

"You'll have to do better than that," Zaku chuckled lifting his duel disk up. (ZLP: 3000)

"What the? Why didn't you lose your life points?" Mustang asked as Zaku lifted the Scarecrow card.

"When destroyed by battle, my Scarecrow negates all damage," Zaku admitted as Mustang threw his fist into the air.

"Try blocking this! I send my Zephyr Wing and scapegoat to Mass Driver!" Mustang announced before his face down card went active. "Then I chain with this! Die Hard Rejuvenation!"

Mustang's trap card lifted up to reveal the Die Hard Lancer being bandaged by an Injection Fairy Lily, while a second Fairy Lily is getting a huge syringe while Lancer's eyes are bulging. "And when a Die Hard monster is sent to the graveyard via card effect, I can shuffle it back into my deck and draw a new card. Like now for instance, but let's not forget about my Mass Driver's effect! You lose eight hundred life points!"

The Die Hard Zephyr Wing and the sheep token jumped into the cannon, but were quickly fired out directly into Zaku's torso. (ZLP: 2200)

"Interesting strategy you've got," Zaku complimented as Mustang shuffled the Die Hard Zephyr Wing's card back into his deck and immediately drew another card.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Mustang commented looking at his new card. "I'll end my turn."

"And it comes to me," Zaku chuckled drawing his next card and became engulfed in light. (ZLP: 2700)

"Hey shorty, do you know about this Zaku guy's cards?" Garu asked as Cain held back the urge to kill Garu.

"Wrong person to ask Blue Hair…" Cain growled.

"Okay, I like your monster there, that's why I'm going to take it!" Zaku commented sliding his next card into his duel disk. Immediately a spell card appeared before him with the picture of a dark puppeteer throwing multiple strings onto a Blade Knight. "I activate the equip spell card, Puppet Strings! And equip it onto your Die Hard Slasher!"

Multiple strings shot out of the card and attached themselves to the Slasher who tried to resist them. But, inevitably, the Slasher was wrapped with them and was forced to walk to Zaku's side of the field. "What the?"

"Think of this spell card the updated version of Snatch Steal, only you gain 500 life points and its during my standby phase," Zaku explained holding up another card. "But that's the least of your worries, I summon Venomous Marionette (1700/1200)!"

A loud screech filled the air as a black clothed marionette, covering up any features, with a dreadful scythe gleaming with purple energy in its hands appeared. "Now then, Venomous Marionette! Attack that last sheep token!"

With a loud laugh, the Venomous Marionette slashed the sheep in a swift movement. "Next up, I'll have your own monster strike you down! Slash him to pieces! But I'll forgo his effect."

Struggling against his new owner, the Die Hard Slasher walked over to Mustang and slashed him right across the chest sending him to the ground. (MLP: 2000)

All of the girls cheered as Mustang slowly stood up, that really damaged his pride.

"You do know that you could've done more damage if you had my slasher's effect right?" Mustang asked as Zaku laughed to himself.

"But where's the fun in that?" Zaku asked fitting a card into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn with a face down card."

"And it comes to me again!" Mustang shouted drawing his next card, then lifting it up to show everyone the new card. "I activate, Pot of Greed! So I can draw two more cards!"

The green pot appeared and shattered as Mustang drew his next two cards. "Next up to bat, is Die Hard Boarder (1600/800)!"

From above the crowds emerged the cool icy haired boarder jumping off his board and onto the ground. "Next I'll place this face down…and I'll have my Boarder attack you directly!"

Jumping into the air, the boarder created a way of ice that headed straight towards Zaku. However, Mustang noticed that Zaku just took the attack to the chest and fell backwards. '_I thought he was going to activate his face down card…'_ (ZLP: 1100)

"You'll pay for that, I reveal my spell card, Mystik Wok! Now all I have to do is send a monster to the graveyard and I gain life points, and I think your Slasher will do! And since he's being tributed, your trap won't allow you to shuffle him back into your deck!"

The Slasher yelled in pain as he disappeared into steam that flowed directly into Zaku restoring what damage he had received. "And since he's gone, so is my equip card, so no gaining life points for you." (ZLP: 3100)

'_Damn it, no matter what I do, he just gains more life points…_' I'll end my turn…" Mustang growled as Zaku drew his next card, and immediately he was engulfed in a bright light. (ZLP: 3600)

"Now then, I'll just go on the attack, Venomous Marionette! Finish that boarder off!" Zaku commanded as Mustang's face down card went active.

"Nice try! But I activate my trap card, a Hero Emerges!" Mustang announced holding up his one card hand. "Normally you'd choose a card from my hand, but since I've only got one, I get to summon it right now! So come on out my Die Hard Maverick (2400/1200)!"

The trap card shattered and released a handsome man in his mid thirties, his short spiky black hair was held up with a red visor over his eyes. His silver and red body armor covered his red shirt and black jeans. On both of his arm guards were two silver blades, and to top things off he smiled at the crowds.

"My attack still goes through!" Zaku yelled as the boarder was slashed in two by the Venomous Marionette.

Mustang just smirked as Zaku placed two more cards behind the Venomous Marionette. "I know…" (MLP: 1900)

"And I'll end my turn…let's see what you can do…" Zaku ordered as Mustang drew.

"You got it! I activate the Die Hard Maverick's special ability!" Mustang announced taking out his deck and shuffling his only card back into his deck. "By returning my entire hand to my deck, he returns everything on the field back to our decks! Everything but himself that is!"

Zaku just grimaced as every card on his side of the field turned into an orb of light and returned to his deck. His eyes wandered over to Mustang's side of the field to see that everything but the Maverick had also disappeared. '_This kid's not half bad…I'll have to tell Mr. Legendz about him…but as for this duel…we'll finish it another time…_'

"Die Hard Maverick! Attack Zaku directly, wide rush slash!" Mustang commanded as his Maverick disappeared for a few seconds before appearing before Zaku. "GO!"

The Maverick slashed Zaku right across the chest sending him flying backwards. All of the girls booed Mustang and the Maverick causing a large amount of depression to appear over their heads. '_I'm just dueling…_' (ZLP: 1200)

Zaku quickly stood up and smiled. "That's enough ladies…I'm alright. And this duel is over for right now, I know what I came to learn…" (ZLP: 0 Due to surrender)

Everyone gasped in shock noticing that Zaku had placed his hand over his deck. Garu just raised an eyebrow at the fact that Zaku gave up. '_Why'd he do that?_'

Zaku walked up to Mustang and held up his hand. "Good duel and interesting strategy…I'll be sure to put in a good word for you…"

"Thanks!" Mustang laughed looking at one of the cards Zaku had in his hand. His eyes widened at the card's name. '_Snatch Steal! If he played that, he could have won this duel…'_

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get some lunch, anyone care to join me?" Zaku asked as all of the girls cheered into the air yelling 'Yes!'

/--/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/--/

Hours after the duel had passed, and Garu was in his room looking over his deck that was scattered across his desk. "Man that duel was awesome! So many twists and turns!"

A slight knock caught Garu's attention towards the door. "Huh? Who could that be? Yae was going to have dinner with the rest of those girls with that Zaku guy and Zeff said something about visiting someone."

Garu quickly jumped towards the door and immediately opened it to see Kara standing in the doorway with a couple of books in her arms. "H-hello…"

"Aren't you that Kara person?" Garu asked as Kara nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I-I'm your tutor," Kara answered as Garu raised an eyebrow.

"Wow that was fast…" Garu commented to the side.

/-/--/-/-/--/--/-/-/

**_Card Specs _**

**Dark Puppet / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, this card becomes an equip card and equips to the monster that destroyed this card. Any monster equipped with this card automatically comes to your side of the field.

**Description:** A wooden puppet with scythe like hands wearing blue nobleman clothes.

**Note:** He has three copies of this card in his deck.

**Venomous Marionette / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200 / Fiend/Effect:** Whenever this monster is sent to the graveyard, lower the attack points of all current monsters on the field by 400 points.

**Description:** A black clothed marionette covering up any features, however in its hands is a dreadful scythe gleaming with purple energy.

**Note:** He has two copies of this card in his deck.

**Scarecrow / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, negate any battle damage. Place one 'Strings Counter' on the monster that destroyed this card.

**Description:** A makeshift scarecrow with a straw hat and a blue vest.

**Note:** He has three copies of this card in his deck.

**Puppet Strings / Equip Spell / Effect:** Take control of a monster on your opponent's side of the field that is equipped with this card. Increase your opponent's life points by 500 during each of your standby phases.

**Image:** A dark puppeteer throwing multiple strings onto a Blade Knight.

**Die Hard Slasher / Wind / LV 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 500 / Warrior / Description:** When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, you may draw one card from your deck. If the card drawn is a monster card, deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK of the drawn monster card.  
**Description:** A muscular handsome man with light green hair that's tied up with a blade at the end. He has green armor attacked to the sleeves of his black vest. His armored arms have blade like fingers on the end. His black pants have gray shin guards that have clawed armor on his heavy black boots.

**Die Hard Maverick / Dark / LV 6 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect:** Return every card in your hand back to your deck (the deck is then shuffled) to activate this monster's effect. Return every card on the field (except this card) back to the owner's hand.

**Description:** A handsome man in his mid thirties, his short spiky black hair is held up with a red visor over his eyes. His silver and red body armor covered his red shirt and black jeans. On both of his arm guards are two silver blades.

**Die Hard Zephyr Wing / Wind / LV 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may return one monster back to its owner's deck (the deck is then shuffled). If the returned monster was a non-Wind attribute monster, return this card to your deck and (shuffle the deck) draw one card from your deck.

**Description:** A dark haired teen with his face covered up with a bandana. On the back of his baggy gray and tan clothes is a pair of metallic wings connected to a backpack. At his black belt are multiple bombs.

**Die Hard Rejuvenation / Continuous Trap / Effect:** As long as this card remains face up on the field, every time a monster on your side of the field with 'Die Hard' is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, you may return the monster to your deck. After shuffling the deck, you may draw the top card of the deck.

**Image:** Has the Die Hard Lancer being bandaged by an Injection Fairy Lily, while a second Fairy Lily is getting a huge syringe while Lancer's eyes are bulging.


	13. Chapter 13: A Blue’s Will

_**During the duel academy prep school, I was always taught to do my best and respect my opponent…**_

…_**However, when I first dueled against a certain Obelisk blue, I lost respect for that rule.**_

_**Then after facing a younger student, I gained it back…**_

…_**Even though he had lost the duel, the fact of the fire in his eyes inspired me…and that was a good enough reason for me.**_

_**The darkness is still forming around, its faint, but it is surely growing. And the mass of it…**_

_**Is coming my next opponent…**_

_**The very same Obelisk blue that I faced earlier in the year is whom I'm facing next. **_

_**He's changed his strategy…**_

_**His attitude is different…**_

_**And he seems to have gotten darker…**_

_**By the way, this duel isn't just a regular duel, nor is it for the life of another…**_

_**It's about the future…**_

_**After the academy…**_

_**And during it too, from what I can sense…**_

_**-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-**_

**_Chapter 13: A Blue's Will_**

_**Justice and Greed**_

_**-/-/---/-/--/-/--/-/**_

"I-I'm your tutor," Kara answered as Garu raised an eyebrow.

"Wow that was fast…" Garu commented to the side. "Didn't really expect you…"

Kara walked into the dorm room and sat down on one of the seats before explaining. "Well…I-I did well on my exam, getting a near perfect score…"

Garu's jaw dropped after he shut the door. "Near perfect!"

Nodding to Garu, Kara turned to one of the books she brought with her and opened it. "Y-yes…now then Satoshi informed me that you are having trouble knowing about duel monster facts and math…"

"Yeah well…he can't remember my name," Garu laughed as he sat in the chair next to Kara.

"That's actually quite funny sometimes," Kara replied with a small smile appearing on her face. "Um, a-alright then. Let's get started…"

"Wait a minute, since you got a near perfect score on the written exam," Garu concluded while rubbing his chin. "Then you must be one heck of a duelist!"

"Well…I'm not really all that great," Kara replied as Garu raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, you're in Ra yellow, you must be good in dueling," Garu commented as Kara turned away with a blush.

"L-let's just get started…" Kara stuttered handing Garu the book.

-/-/--/-/--/-/-/--/-/

Meanwhile, near the Obelisk Blue dorm…

"DAMN IT!"

Vic's fist collided with the wall he stood in front of. Trying to release the anger that was swelling up inside of him.

With his other fist, Vic punched the wall again, this time leaving a crack and some blood on the wall. "Damn it all to hell! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

_- Flashback During the Duel with Mustang and Zaku -_

_Vic sat at the Obelisk Blue table with his feet resting on top of it. "Alright, someone get me an iced tea and give me a foot rub…"_

"_Do it yourself loser…" _

_Vic fell out of his seat before he quickly stood up glaring at the rest of the Obelisk Blues. "What was that?"_

"_We're not doing your dirty work any more," Kiro answered as he sat down where Vic was and placed his feet onto the table._

"_Insolent little…" Vic cursed as a laptop was placed onto the table. "What the hell?"_

"_Its your rank…since you lost to a Slifer Red, you are only one loss away from losing your rank at being second…" A random Obelisk blue said as Vic stepped backwards a little surprised why this showed up all of a sudden._

"_T-This can't be happening!" Vic yelled as three Obelisk blues appeared before him with their duel disks ready. "What the heck are you three planning on doing?"_

"_We're planning on taking your rank!" All three shouted at the same time._

_- End of Flashback -_

"This shouldn't happen to me!" Vic shouted slamming his bloody fist back into the wall. "I'm supposed to be the best! The best!"

Unknown to Vic, Zaku was listening in onto Vic beating himself up and the wall at the same time.

A small smile appeared on his face as a single thought filled his head. '_I think I found the key to this duel academy…_'

/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/--/

"…So that's what an Ojama is…" Garu chuckled looking at the card Kara handed him. "Kind of funny looking…"

"…You'd be surprised at what these guys are capable of," Kara replied as she held her hands. "Um…Garu…"

Garu looked up from the Ojama card to see Kara blushing. "Yeah?"

"Um…do you know anything about Takashi?" Kara asked as Garu lowered his head.

"Well, of course," Garu stated lifting his head up. "Like what?"

"W-well, what he's into, what foods does he like," Kara answered turning her eyes from Garu. "And…and what kind of girls he likes…"

Rubbing his chin in deep thought, Garu pondered over each question. "Well…he's really into reading those graphic books…he used to really like the original Italian style pizza. However…wait…what was that last part? I didn't really catch that."

"N-never mind," Kara replied lifting another book. "Um, one last thing for tonight…the math…"

"Aw man…" Garu sighed lowering his head.

-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ah Zaku, what can I do for you at such a fine night?" Principal Daigo asked as Zaku entered into Daigo's office.

"I'll be quick to the point…" Zaku replied as he leaned up against the wall. "You know the reason why I'm here right?"

"Of course, you're here to see about duelists to join the pro league," Daigo answered as Zaku chuckled to himself.

Just then, Zaku took a single picture from his pocket and showed it to Daigo. "I've heard that this duelist is the second best here…can you vouch for that?"

"Of course, Vic Vanhemer has been a great duelist here," Daigo replied before he sighed loudly. "Even though he has a tendency to get into trouble with other duelists."

"Well, before I leave at the end of the week, I'd like to have another duelist to recommend," Zaku sighed crossing his arms. "I've already faced your Kaiser duelist…and he passed my test, so I'd like to see other duelists."

"Very well, but who should be his opponent?" Daigo questioned as Zaku rubbed his chin.

"How about the top number one rookie duelist?" Zaku asked as Daigo smiled.

"Ah…Vic Vanhemer…"

"And Vergil Redgrave…truly sounds like a great duel!" Daigo laughed as he reached for his computer. "I'll arrange the duel during the afternoon tomorrow, so then we'll be enjoying a duel…"

"Excellent, thank you very much…" Zaku stated as he began to head out of the room.

-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day arrived too quickly…

…At least for Garu during Satoshi's class…

'_Time to see if these glasses I got work…_' Garu thought as he pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket that had fake eyes drawn into the lenses. '_Sleep…here I come…'_

"Garu! Wake up!"

Garu's glasses flew off his face as he turned to his right to see Takashi sitting next to him. "What?"

"…Hello there," Takashi replied as Garu slammed his head into his desk. "What, didn't get enough sleep?"

"No, I just want more," Garu wished as he sat back into his chair. It was then something that hit Garu…something was missing. "Hey…Where's Kara, Iruka and Vector?"

"Well, they're getting some tickets for the special event that's occurring today," Takashi replied as a question mark appeared over Garu's head.

"Why? What's happening?" Garu asked as Takashi fell to the ground with a loud crash almost disrupting class.

"Back Watered Duelist, Mr. Kuromori, please don't interrupt my lecture," Satoshi shouted as everyone turned their heads back…

Well, at least the little number of duelists that did show up for class today turned their heads. Satoshi sighed as he turned back to the board. "Damn it…first half of the student body is gone getting tickets for today's duel…and then I have to deal with rude punks who don't even have a shred of respect for their elders."

A few minutes passed before Takashi leaned down on his desk. "Like Satoshi said, a duel's going on. But not just any duel, its Vic Vanhemer and Vergil Redgrave…"

"Boring," Garu sighed as Takashi turned his head.

"That's a weird comment to hear from you," Takashi commented as he turned towards Garu. "Especially since you're a duel-maniac…"

"Well, I've faced off against both of them," Garu replied as he leaned back on his chair. "And even though I wouldn't mind facing Vergil again, I'd skip out on watching this duel…

"I think I've got an idea for who may win."

Takashi just sat back after listening to Garu's reasoning. '_He must have an understanding as to what these duelists are capable of…_'

/--/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/

Vergil sat in the Obelisk Blue waiting room, his deck of cards spread out in front of him as he looked at each of the card's specific artwork on them. Then, while his eyes were shut, Vergil immediately scooped the cards up into a deck formation and began to shuffle.

'_Once again, I face the Dark Prince on a battle field,_' Vergil thought, keeping his eyes closed on his concentration.

_- Earlier this morning -_

"_Vic…"_

"_Vergil…"_

"_Thank you both for coming this morning," Daigo greeted as Vic and Vergil stood in front of his desk. _

"_Daigo, this better be good…" Vic scoffed rubbing his newly bandaged fist._

"_Oh it is, for one of you," Daigo replied as he moved his right hand to his computer. "Mister Zaku asked me to request a duel between you two…"_

_Vergil just moved his glasses up while carefully listening to Daigo. _

"_And what does that exactly have to do with this?" Vic growled crossing his arms._

"_Well, the winner of this duel will be selected for the positions in the pro leagues," Daigo explained before Vic slammed his good hand into Daigo's desk._

"_Then count me in!" Vic roared as Daigo laughed loudly._

"_That's the spirit!" Daigo chuckled before he calmed himself down. "However you should probably listen to the other set of the conditions…"_

_This time, Vergil stepped forward. "And what would those be?"_

_Daigo turned his computer screen to show two windows with both Vic and Vergil's picture on them, as well as five stars underneath each of them. "In a technicality, both of you are in for a rank change…And depending on if you win or lose, your ranks will rise or fall…"_

_Vic and Vergil both took a step back at the new that Daigo had presented to them both. But Vic firmly stomped his foot into the ground. "I don't care! I'm in it anyway!"_

"_Very well, and you Vergil?" Daigo asked as Vergil sighed…_

_- End of Flashback -_

'_I sensed a darkness approaching,_' Vergil thought as he slapped his deck onto the table.

Immediately lifting the top five cards from the deck, Vergil immediately set them in front of him.

His eyes remained shut as he reached for the card in the middle.

'_So, in order to preserve the balance…I must win!_'

As soon as the card was flipped, Vergil opened his eyes and glanced at the only face up card in front of him.

…It was…

"Mystic Art Kaiser…Guide me to victory…"

/--/-/-/--/--/--/-/

Vic sat at the table in front of him as he looked at the three decks that he laid out in front of him.

One was his Dark World Madness deck…

The second was his Occult / Dark World Hybrid…

…And the third…well, he managed to find that deck last year during a small mix up involving a no longer hired teacher…

'_My last two decks failed…_'

Vic reached for the third deck and slowly lifted it up to his face.

'_But this deck…a deck made from the heart of a truly dark soul…I cannot lose to Vergil…_'

/--/--/-/--/-/--/-

Vergil kept his eyes closed as he walked through the dark hallway.

The sound of cheering grew stronger with every step he took forward and his sense of darkness looming stronger and stronger…

As soon as Vergil opened his eyes he could see almost the entire student body sitting in the large Obelisk Blue duel arena.

As Vergil moved his eyes along the arena, his gaze fell upon the platform in front of him with his opponent standing on top of it.

"Scared little Vergil?" Vic asked as he snapped his deck into his black duel disk.

Vergil didn't respond. He just slowly walked towards the platform before he calmly walked onto the centered area in the arena.

"…Speechless eh? Fine then I'll do the talking and winning!" Vic shouted as Vergil snapped his duel disk into action.

"…Have you not learned from the past?" asked Vergil as he slid his deck into the tray. "Against me, you cannot win. Unless you change yourself, you cannot win…" (VeLP: 4000)

Vic just laughed loudly as his duel disk hummed to life. "Well then you're in for a surprise! I've gone through a change, and it's a much bigger one than you can imagine!" (ViLP: 4000)

"Talk is cheap!" Vergil shouted as both players drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

"You talk of how things will never change," Vic scoffed snapping the sixth card from his deck. "But you know nothing…nothing of the suffering that bind back changes!"

'_Knowing his deck, more than likely he'll start off with Scarr on the defensive and then a back card to protect his life points…_' Vergil thought as he closed his eyes.

"I summon Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500)!"

Vergil's eyes snapped open just in time to see the purple armored fiend appear before him. In the fiend's had was a demonic sword and the legs of the monster were covered by the dark brown cape that blew within the wind. "Archfiends? That's dark, even for you…"

"Talk all ya like…" Vic growled as two cards appeared behind the demon he had summoned. "But it won't make a shred of difference…make your move…"

"Very well…" Vergil replied as he pulled the top card from his deck and immediately placed the card horizontal on his duel disk. "I summon Clay Defending Soldier (0/2200) in defense mode…"

A blob of clay appeared before Vergil and before Vic could ask anything, the blob began to take shape and harden. The clay formed into an averaged sized samurai warrior only made out of clay knelling down as more clay began to form in front of it. The rest of the clay had formed into an extremely large shield that resembled the shield that the Big Shield Gardna had.

"Next I'll activate the spell card Clay Collection Pot!" Vergil shouted as the ground behind him flew up to allow a large pot emerging behind him. It was plain to see that multiple clay samurais were holding up the heavy pot.

"And what does that eye sore do?" Vic snickered as Vergil slid another card into his duel disk.

"Very well, my pot collects the souls of the fallen," Vergil replied as he closed his eyes. "I'll leave that and my turn at that…"

"Yeah, set up eyesores, so I can knock them down!" Vic shouted as he drew. '_I drew it! I drew it!_'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cain clenched his fists as he watched the match from the Obelisk Blue seats. '_Just when I thought he couldn't get any lower, Vic uses 'his' deck!_'

Standing up, Cain just walked from his seat. He wasn't blocking anyone's view because he was so small.

As soon as Cain was on the stairs he looked back to see that Vic was sliding a card into his duel disk. '_Vic, if you choose to play with 'his' style, then you're doomed from the start…_'

/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/

"I activate the ritual spell, Contract with the Dark Master!" Vic shouted as a large cloaked person appeared in front of Vic. "Now, I'll simply send away my Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600) and my Archfiend Soldier…In order to bring out a being of pure darkness…"

As the Archfiend soldier shattered into dust, Vergil stepped back at the sight of the cloaked man forming into a large demonic beast. "That monster! That monster…"

The demonic beast flew back his wing like cloak revealing the dark brown skin and black pants of the new demon. The ugly beast of the monster looked like it was laughing at the sight of Vergil stepping back.

"I take it you've the Dark Master – Zorc (2700/1500)," Vic laughed as a large black die appeared next to Zorc. "So you must know all about Zorc's special ability…which I'm activating right now!"

"Go! Dice of Destiny!"

The black dice flew into the air and spun in mid air for a few minutes…

Then the Dice began to fall to the ground…

The entire arena was quiet, waiting for the dice to fall to the ground…

And then…

/--/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/

'_So, this is the school store…_' Garu thought as he entered the store.

As he turned his head left and right, a certain sight made him run straight over to the shelf.

"Wow! Look at all of these packs!" Garu exclaimed as he eyed all of the packs of cards that were in front of him. "I had no idea that these kind even existed!"

"Hey! You going to drool on the packs or buy a few?"

Garu turned his head away from the packs towards the counter to see a Slifer Red girl wearing the store hat over her long light blonde hair. She had her red uniform vest open to show off a black T-shirt with a picture of an outlined hawk on it.

"…Nice fashion sense," Garu commented as the girl narrowed her eyes at Garu.

"Look whose talking ninja boy," the girl replied as Garu clenched his fist.

Garu was starting to get annoyed by this girl.

"What's wrong with the ninja look?" Garu asked as the girl smiled.

"Oh nothing, it's your hair that makes it clash," the girl snickered.

Okay then, Garu was officially mad!

…But, this was a girl and Master Yoh did say it is never right to strike a girl.

'_Then again, Master Yoh did have those magazines under his bed._' Garu sweatdropped before he shook his head. "Okay…I'm going to walk away before I do something I'm going to regret."

Just as Garu turned around back to the packs. "Smart move blue hair!"

"Okay, what's up with insulting me!" Garu roared as he stomped towards the girl.

"Cause its fun!" the girl replied making Garu drop to the ground. "And for the fact that it's boring today!"

"Then why didn't you go to the match?" Garu asked standing back on his feet.

"Cause I work part time here in order to get all items half off," the girl answered as the store's doors opened up again. "And I can't really leave the place to watch the match like other people."

"Well, if it isn't the blue haired dolt…"

Garu turned around and wasn't he in for a surprise…

"Great, we get presence from the great white haired dwarf," Garu sighed as a blood vessel appeared on the back of Cain's head.

All of a sudden, Garu felt the sting of a powerful high-speed punch sending him flying across the store and onto the ground next to the rack of packs. A single pack flew from the rack and landed right on top of Garu's nose.

"Still have that left hook I see, eh Cain?" The store girl asked as Cain calmed himself down.

"Ah, its been a while Ayame," Cain responded as he pocketed his hands. "Still trying to change the menus on the school?"

"Actually, I managed to change the Slifer Red Dorm to change a key menu item after today," Ayame replied not noticing that Garu lifted the pack from his face. "So how come you're not at the duel? I thought you always liked getting the chance to see Vic struggle."

"Yes, well, there's something about Vic's new deck," Cain replied as Garu stood up on his feet. "It just brings back some memories…"

"Hey!"

Cain and Ayame turned to see Garu standing right next to them holding up the pack that had landed on him. "How much for this pack? And man, for a little guy you can sure dish out some pain…"

The blood vessel reappeared full force as Cain clenched his fist tightly. "You should see how good I am when I'm really angry…"

Ayame just laughed at the two causing them both to look at her. "What? You two seem funny when you talk to each other."

"…How much for the pack?" Garu asked.

"It's about…" Ayame started…

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"…Four!" Vic shouted as a large explosion rocked the entire arena in front of Vergil.

As the remains of Vergil's Clay Defending Soldier began to be absorbed into the large pot that was place behind Vergil, a card shot out of his deck and he immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. "You're not the only one with a special ability! My Defend Soldier, when destroyed, allows me to special summon any monster with 'Clay' in its title! So I'll bring out Clay General of Flames (2300/2300)!"

All of a sudden a huge pillar of flames emerged in front of Vergil and from the flames erupted the large clay soldier. His helmet was spiked backwards and in each of his hands were two Japanese styled fans that shined as if they were metal. Its face had a mask found normally in a theatre and had the look of sadness to it.

"Oh yeah, well, my Zorc still has his attack! Slay that clump of dirt!" Vic ordered as Zorc leapt in front of the Clay General.

It was even for a mere second, Zorc's attack had gone straight across the Clay General sending the monster to crumble into dirt. Then just with the Clay Defending Soldier, the clay began to form in two different places.

Half of the clay flew into the huge Collection pot…

The other half began to form mini versions of the Clay General only with gleaming swords in their hands. "Thanks to my General's effect, I don't take damage, and I'm able to special summon two Clay Soldier Grunt tokens (1500/1500) to my side of the field."

"Yeah, yeah, but I happen to know those tokens don't have any effect at all," Vic replied as he raised his hand. "So I'll end my turn…"

"And I'll start mine," Vergil replied as he drew his next card. "Here's a card that shows an act of kindness that you've probably never known. I activate Graceful Charity!"

As the light showered over Vergil, he quickly snapped the top three cards from his deck and added them to his hand. Then taking two cards, Vergil immediately lifted them up to Vic.

One of the cards was had a picture of Clay soldier, only larger with a black paint job. It also looked to have six thin arms and each one of them held onto a chained theme weapon. The mask on its face looked angry…

While the other one had a bulky version of the Clay Soldier with large dark brown armor. On the back of the monster appeared to by multiple weapons, each with a black flag attached to them. Its mask looked like it was laughing…

"So now I'll discard Clay General of Thunder (2200/2200) and Clay General of Mountain (2100/2100)," Vergil announced as he slid his two cards into his graveyard.

"And what was the point of telling me the cards?" Vic asked before it hit him. "Oh wait, I see, you're losing the match on purpose, cause I chain your discard with this! Go Coffin Seller! Now whenever your monsters go to the graveyard, you lose three hundred life points for each monster!"

Vergil's eyes widened as a ghostly hand shot out of his graveyard and began to choke him. As soon as the hand disappeared, Vergil lifted another card from his hand. (VeLP: 3400)

"That's still not enough, I'll summon Clay Tiger (500/500) in defense mode!" Vergil announced as another large amount of clay appeared before him. "And I'll call that my turn…"

This time instead of the clay forming into a human shaped monster, it took the form of a small tiger cub (only it was brown). As soon as the clay dried, multiple tiger stripes appeared over the clay monster.

"A pathetic monster like that isn't going to work…" Vic chuckled as he drew the top card from his deck then he immediately slid the card into his duel disk. "And here's a reason, I activate the spell card Underworld Curse!"

As Vic played the card, a large demonic gate appeared behind him. As the gate slowly creaked open multiple spirits flew into Vic and Vergil's duel disk. "Now then allow me to tell you how this works you freaking freshman, this continuous spell card works as long as I have no monsters removed from the game.

"Then, as soon as it's played, it takes us both down by 1000 life points." Vergil stepped back as he watched his duel disk glow black and his life point counter drop. (ViLP: 3000) (VeLP: 2400)

"Next, every time we draw during our draw phase, we both lose 100 life points for each monster in our graveyards," Vic explained as multiple ghostly spirits appeared over both duelists' heads. "But that's for another time, I activate my Zorc's special ability once more! Go! Dice of Destiny!"

The dice flew back into the air once more, and everyone in the crowd held onto their breaths again.

The dice hit the ground, and bounced towards the center of the duel platform…

And landed on…

/-/-/-/---/-/--/-/

"You're kidding me!" Garu exclaimed as he pocketed his new cards. "You've never beaten Vic once?"

Cain just cursed to himself as he crossed his arms. Ayame just laughed from behind the counter.

And Cain just shot her a death glare. "What? If this guy managed to beat Vic, then maybe you just had a fluke in your duels."

"Hey, I've managed to beat some pretty tough opponents," Cain replied as he lowered his head.

"Well, I've faced off against the current Kaiser!" Garu stated triumphantly.

"And did you beat him?" Ayame asked as Garu sweat dropped.

"Actually…" Garu started…

That's when Cain threw his arm towards Garu. "Ha! You couldn't beat him either!"

"…Yeah…" Garu sighed as he lowered his head.

"So, what strategy did he use on ya, blue hair?" Cain asked as Garu rubbed his chin.

"…I can't really remember, it happened a while ago," Garu answered as a large sweat droplet appeared on the back of Cain's head.

'_And this guy defeated Vic?_' Cain thought as he rubbed his forehead.

/---/-/-/-/-/--/-/

"HA! It's a one! Read it and weep!" Vic laughed loudly as a huge explosion blew every monster away on Vergil's side of the field. Then the ghostly hand reappeared from Vergil's graveyard and choked him (even if it was lesser than the last attack). (VeLP: 2100)

The three clay monsters immediately flew into the Clay Collection Pot and Vergil lifted another card from his hand. "Thanks, since you destroyed my Tiger, we both get to special summon one level six monster from our hands, and I choose, Clay General of Ice (1900/1900)!"

A large icicle shot from the ground and on top of the ice appeared a smaller version of the Clay Soldier. Its arm guards and knee bracers had multiple spikes jutting from it. In its hands were two wavy daggers that looked to made of pure ice as well. On its mask, gave the face of happiness.

"Oh and by the way, the effect of my Clay Generals of Thunder and Mountain kick in thanks to your Zorc's effect!" Vergil shouted as multiple storm clouds filled the air.

All of sudden, two cards shot out of Vergil's deck and into his hand and a large bolt of lightning stuck Vic's back sending him to his knee. "Wh-what the hell was that?" (ViLP: 2000)

"You see, when a token monster is destroyed while my Clay Generals of Thunder and Mountain are in the graveyard," Vergil explained as he looked at his cards. "You lose five hundred life points, and I get to draw a card. And since you destroyed two of them…"

"I know!" Vic yelled as he slapped the second to last card in his hand onto his duel disk. "But I'm not down for the count yet! I summon Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) in attack mode!"

From the gate behind Vic, leapt a young, extremely tanned warrior wearing a green armor plate and blue pants. In his hand held a powerful sword that had a blue demonic beast head on it. "Now then, I'll rid the field of your Clay General of Ice! Zorc! Eliminate him!"

Just with the Clay General of Flames, Zorc sliced the General of Ice into multiple pieces that flew into the now over filled Clay Collection Pot. "I hate to tell ya, but my General negates damage."

"That doesn't matter! You still lost another monster, so you lose more life points thanks to Coffin Seller!" Vic shouted as the ghostly hand reappeared around Vergil's neck. (VeLP: 1800)

"And my Warrior of Zera still has his attack left!" Vic shouted as his warrior jumped towards Vergil.

"Nice try, but I activate, the quick play spell, Clay Life Spark!" Vergil announced as the Clay Guarding Soldier appeared standing before the warrior and took the attack for Vergil. Then the ghostly hand appeared once more, choking Vergil once more. "It allows me to special summon one Clay monster from my graveyard, and since my defending soldier negates damage, I only had to worry about your Coffin Seller." (VeLP: 1500)

"You sure can take a beating," Vic snickered as he looked at the last card in his hand.

Darkness Incineration…

"I'll change that by my next turn," Vic commented.

"There is no next turn for you," Vergil announced drawing, before multiple spirits of Darkness flew out of the gate behind Vic and crashed directly into Vergil. "And that's not going to stop me…" (VeLP: 700)

"Then go ahead and prove me wrong," Vic chuckled as Vergil raised his hand into the air.

"I will! I activate the effect of my Clay Collection Pot!" Vergil announced as his pot shattered and five beams of light crashed in front of him blinding everyone in the arena.

"What's happening!" Vic questioned as he lowered his arms and gasped at the sight before him. "What? No! How are those monsters back?"

Indeed, in front of Vic stood…

The Clay General of Flames (2300/2300)…

The Clay General of Mountain (2100/2100)…

The Clay General of Thunder (2200/2200)…

The Clay General of Ice (1900/1900)…

And the Clay Tiger (500/500)…

Each of the monsters had no emotions, except for their masks. But something told Vic that they weren't happy to see him.

"My Clay collection pot happened," Vergil explained as the large pot behind him shattered into pixels. "You see, after five or more clay monster have been destroyed, including tokens, I can send this card away to bring back five from my graveyard."

"Big deal, you may destroy my Warrior of Zera, but Zorc just needs one good roll and I can eliminate you with Coffin Seller!" Vic shouted as Vergil lifted one card from his hand into the air. "Uh, what's that?"

"A card you wish you never seen!" Vergil announced as he slid the card into his duel disk. "I only use this card on the truly wicked! Never on a friend or on my allies! You've messed with the wrong guy and now you're going to pay for it!"

As the Spell Card appeared on to the field, an exceeding large amount of electric energy surged over the field. When Vic opened his eyes, all five of Vergil's monsters were glowing and the spell card's picture was as clear as day.

It had five black shadows looming over the four generals that stood before Vergil. "I play, Power Behind the Army! This spell card can only be activated when I have five monsters on the field. Which I do!"

"Then, at least three of those monsters have to be level six or higher! And each of my Generals is a level six! So I don't have to worry about that!"

"Next, I have to remove all cards on my side of the field, then I can summon five monsters with 'Kaiser' in their card names, as long as they aren't 'Mystic Art Kaiser' or 'Devil Kaiser – Master of the Eclipse'! And what do you know, I have five in my deck!"

In a large explosion, everything in front of Vergil disappeared into pixels. Then suddenly, a large stomping sound filled the air.

"Now then, I'll start off by summoning Kaiser of Defense (2200/3000)!"

From behind Vergil jumped an extremely armored tanned man. His dark blue armor gleamed in the light, as did the white bandana covering his black hair. On the armored shoulder pads were what looked to be multiple cannons and weapons. Tied to his white pants appeared to be a large bolted mace.

"Next up, Kaiser of Agility (1800/1100)!"

A loud sonic boom filled the entire arena, and on top of the shoulder pad of the Kaiser of Defense, landed a teenaged man wearing a khaki shirt with the kanji symbol for wind on it. His face and eyes were covered with a large bandana, though his shaggy black hair seemed to go everywhere. On his back appeared to be two cybernetic wings that flapped every few seconds.

"Meet the Femme Fatale of the Kaisers, Kaiser of Offense (2000/500)!"

From the ground, rolled what looked to be a girl not older than Vergil himself. As soon as she jumped to her feet, two swords appeared in her hands. Her long, fiery red hair gleamed in the light and matched her red baggy shirt and long white skirt.

"The trickster of the leaders, Kaiser of Wisdom (1600/1400)!"

A large gust of wind appeared next the Kaiser of Offense, and from the wind emerged a beautiful woman with extremely long black hair. A chain whip was tied to her brown belt, and blue long shirt covered most of her baggy green pants.

"And last, but not least…Kaiser of Wisdom (2400/2100)!"

From a blinding light in front of the other four Kaisers, emerged what looked like a woman (or man, can really tell). His/her hair was completely covered up by an armored hat and his/her body was covered with elegant white robes with silver armor on the shoulders and chest areas.

"So what!" Vic laughed at the sight of all five of the Kaisers Vergil had gotten out. "All you did was bring out some no named losers! They can't defeat Zorc!"

Vergil immediately slid another card into his duel disk. "You're absolutely right…they can't defeat Zorc, but their target is you…and you're not as strong as he is…"

"What?" Vic questioned as another spell card appeared on Vergil's side, this time showing three hands clasping over each other.

"I activate the spell card, Forced Unity! Now for a cost of half of my life points, I can have one monster effect on my side of the field, go for all face up monsters!" Vergil announced as the Kaiser of Agility began to float into the air. "And I choose Kaiser of Agility!"

"And what exactly can he do?" Vic asked as a light green aura appeared over all of the Kaisers.

"By cutting my monsters' attack scores in half…they each can go for you directly!" Vergil roared as all of his Kaisers got into fighting poses.

"No!" Vic screamed as the Kaiser of Agility (900/1100) began to fly at him.

In a quick instant, Vic was slammed directly into by the Kaiser of Agility sending him to the ground.

Then just as Vic was getting up, multiple bullets were fired directly into his arms. Courtesy of the Kaiser of Defense (1100/3000).

Vic tried to speak, but then two swords that belonged to the Kaiser of Offense (1000/500) stabbed right through his legs. And the pain didn't stop there, the powerful chain whip from the Kaiser of Illusion (800/1400) was wrapped around his neck and pulled him directly to the ground.

And just as Vic was about to sit up, the Kaiser of Wisdom (1200/2100) appeared before him. Vic closed his eyes waiting for what this monster was going to do to him.

Nothing happened.

Just as Vic opened his eyes, the Kaiser of Wisdom bonked him on the head with what appeared to be…

"…A fluke?" Vic questioned as the holograms disappeared (ViLP: 0)

The crowd roared as Vergil lifted his duel disk off his arm and began to head for the exit.

/-/-/-/-/-/--/-

"Well Mister Zaku, what do you think?" Daigo asked as Zaku watched Vic punch the ground hard.

'_I think I found what Mr. Legendz was looking for…_' Zaku thought as he patted his pocket.

/--/--/--/-/-/-

**Clay Defending Soldier / Earth / LV: 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2200 / Rock/Effect: **Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one monster from your deck with "Clay" in its name to your side of the field.

**Description:** A clay samurai with a huge shield.

**Clay Tiger / Earth / LV: 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard, each player may special summon one level six or higher monster from his or her hands.

**Description:** A clay tiger with a black paint stripes.

**Clay General of Ice / Earth / LV: 6 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1900 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card that is done to you. Each time a token monster is destroyed while this card is in your graveyard, you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field. 

**Description:** A small clay soldier with multiple spikes emerging from his shoulders, shins and in his hands are two crystal daggers.

**Clay General of Thunder / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2200 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card that is done to you. Each time a token monster is destroyed while this card is in your graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A large clay soldier colored with a black paint. Unlike other clay soldiers, this one had six thin arms that each hold onto a chained theme weapon. Its yellow mask on its clay face is a look of anger.

**Clay General of Mountain / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 2100 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card that is done to you. Each time a token monster is destroyed while this card is in your graveyard, draw one card per token.

**Description:** A large bulky clay soldier with large dark brown clay armor, on its back multiple lances and pikes each with a black flag tied to them. Its yellow mask on its clay face is a look of laughter.

**Kaiser of Defense / Water / LV: 7 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 3000 / Warrior/Effect:** ?

**Description:** A muscular tanned man with dark gunmetal gray armor with multiple missile launchers and gattling guns.

**Kaiser of Agility / Wind / LV: 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1100 / Warrior/Effect:** This card may attack your opponent directly, if that's the case, then cut the attack of this monster in half. Whenever this monster inflicts damage to your opponent, return one card on your opponent's side of the field back to its owner's hand.

**Description:** A masked teenaged male with baggy clothes and a backpack with two cybernetic wings attached to it.

**Kaiser of Offense / Fire / LV: 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 500 / Warrior/Effect: **?

**Description:** A beautiful young woman in red clothing with two katanas in her each hand. Her fiery red hair is long.

**Kaiser of Illusion / Earth / LV: 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 / Warrior/Effect: **?

**Description:** A beautiful woman with long flowing dark hair with a chain whip in her hand. Her blue and green clothes matched her light skin.

Kaiser of Wisdom / Light / LV: 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2100 / Warrior/Effect? 

**Description: **A woman with an armored hat and long mystic robes with a long staff.

**Clay Collection Pot / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Every time a monster with 'Clay' in its name is destroyed, add one counter on his card. When this card is either destroyed, or has 5 counters on it, you may remove this card from the game to special summon 'Clay' monsters from your graveyard equal to the number of counters this card had during your turn.

**Image:** A huge fancy pot with a massive amount of clay with multiple clay statues holding it up.

**Power Behind the Army / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have five monsters on your side of the field. Three of those monster must be level six or higher. Remove all cards on your side of the field. Special summon five monster with 'Kaiser' in the card name to your side of the field. You cannot special summon 'Mystic Art Kaiser' or 'Devil Kaiser – Master of the Eclipse'.

**Image:** Multiple shadows appearing behind all four Clay Generals

**Clay Life Spark / Instant Spell / Effect:** Special summon one monster with 'Clay' in its name from your graveyard. Discard one card from your hand.

**Image:** A Clay Soldier with its hands up holding onto an orb of white light.

**Forced Unity / Spell / Effect:** Pay half your life points and select one monster on your side of the field. Each face up monster on your side of the field gains the selected monster's effect. Negate the original effects.

**Image:** Multiple armored hand grasping at each other.

**Clay Tiger / Earth / LV: 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard, each player may special summon one level six or higher monster from his or her hands.

**Description:** A clay tiger with a black paint stripes

**Underworld Curse / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Lower all players' life points by 1000. Each time a player draws during their draw phase, inflict 100 points of damage equal to the number of monster cards in their graveyard.

**Image:** A large black gate with multiple ghosts flying around it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Ultimate Challenge!

_**Aah…I love the smell of freshly prepared Ramen…**_

_**People always ask me questions why I like Ramen noodles, like 'Why are you eating them for breakfast?'**_

'_**What's up with the fascination of the food?'**_

_**And my all time favorite… 'Why do you eat so much?'**_

_**Well to answer that, I can really explain. There's just something about Ramen noodles that seems to attract me to them.**_

_**I'm not talking about the taste (although it is good), or the fact that its convenient (you've got to admit, three minutes is pretty speedy).**_

_**Its just that they remind of something…**_

_**Odd thing is, I don't really know what that something is.**_

_**But one thing's for sure…**_

…_**I'd protect that thing and the Ramen noodles no matter what.**_

_**And this girl, she is a cook…**_

…_**I think…**_

_**So she knows where I'm coming from, and she knows my dueling tactics.**_

_**But like the Ramen noodles…**_

…_**My strategy comes in many different flavors!**_

_**-/--/-/-/-/--/-/**_

_**Chapter 14: The Ultimate Challenge!**_

_**Ramen Noodles Versus Curry!**_

_**/-/--/-/-/---/-/-/**_

Vic sat in front of his computer, looking at the information that was on it. Not bearing to look at it, Vic covered his eyes and sighed loudly. "…Seventeen…"

The reason behind his shame was viewed onto the computer screen in front of him displaying the rank of the top twenty students in the school. Next to each number, a photo and an small deck description filled the rest of the screen.

At the top of the screen, Mustang's picture with him giving a peace sign to the camera was a definite give away.

However, the next two pictures were definitely unexpected.

Underneath Mustang's happy picture, Cain just crossed his arms and didn't even look at the camera that took his picture.

And under him, Vergil just looked calm and serene pushing up his glasses.

Vic was the second anymore…he had lost his rank to that shorty and it was thanks to that Slifer Red and Vergil.

"I'm going into a dive…" Vic stated as he replayed the duels in his mind the ones that made him get to this.

_- Two Weeks Ago -_

"_Yeah, well, I've still got another card to play; I activate the spell card, Ninjitsu Art of Rebirth!" Garu announced as the spell card appeared before him showing the Strike Ninja performing a hand sign with multiple feathers appearing all around him. Then in a bright light appeared Ryu crouching down with his Kitsune protecting him. "I allows me to revive one 'Ninja' however it can't attack or change battle position."_

"_A temporary fix," Vic stated as he drew his next card. "I've still got many cards to turn this around. Like this one, I activate the spell, Card Destruction! So now we both discard our hands!"_

_Both duelists discarded their hands, and then all of a sudden, an orb of darkness appeared before Vic. From the orb stepped a powerful golden demon; his armor was scaly, as were his golden wings. In his hands was a large golden battleaxe. "And since I discarded him, I now get to summon Goldd, Wu-lord of Dark World (2300/1400)!"_

"_You should know that Ryu can't be beaten in battle," Garu stated as Vic just smirked._

"_Whatever, I'd like to see how the world you're going to win this," Vic challenged as he watched Garu draw his next card. 'I happen to know that those ninjas aren't strong enough to take me down. Next turn I'll have a way to recover my Dark Sanctuary, and I'll win this duel easily!'_

"_Now then! I'm tired of losing to you Obelisk Blues and I'm going to win right now!" Garu announced as he lifted one card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Offerings to the Doomed! So by sacrificing my next draw phase, I can make your Goldd go back to the graveyard for good!"_

_Vic's eyes widened as multiple bandage pixels crushed his monster into pixels. "Nice try! But you can't even switch your monster to attack mode!"_

"_True…however, I'll play Soul Release! To remove my Strike Ninja, Uzamaki – Tech Ninja, the Armed Ninja (300/300) you forced me to discard, and why don't I remove two specific cards from your graveyard?" Garu questioned as Vic gasped at the two cards that shot out of his duel disk._

"_No! Not my Dark Sanctuary and Dark Necrofear!" Vic cried out as Garu took another card from his hand._

"_And if you think that's bad…then watch as I activate the spell card, Conch Shell Horn!" Garu announced as a familiar shell appeared before Ryu._

"_What the heck is that?" Vic asked as Ryu was lifted from the ground by a green light._

"_You brought out your strongest cards, so its only fair that I do the same!" Garu shouted as loud engine noise filled the air._

_Vic looked at the noise, and his jaw dropped at the sight of a large object falling above Garu. "Wh-what the h-heck is that?"_

_The large metallic skyscraper version of Ryu slammed it metallic feet on both sides of the bridge. Looking down at Vic, Impact just aimed his metallic Kitsune staff towards Vic. "This is Impact Ryu – the Tech Ninja Giant (2500/2200)!"_

"_I didn't know there was a ninja like that…" Kiro stuttered as Zeff laughed loudly._

"_You haven't seen the half of it yet," Zeff commented as Rox barked. "Like Rox said, for each Ninja that's removed from play, Impact gains five hundred attack points!"_

"…_Oh crap," Kiro sighed as Impact began to glow with a pure light. (2500/2200 + 2000/0)_

"_This is for the other day! Impact attack Vic with Rapid Fire Impact Punch!" Garu commanded as Impact reeled back his metallic fist._

_Vic's eyes widened as the fist charged towards him with a strange speed, just as the fist was about to strike him, it stopped. Vic lowered his arms...just in time for him to receive not five,_

_Not ten…_

_Not fifteen…_

_But twenty punches into Vic slammed into him sending him to the ground and his cards flying into the air. Vic definitely was knocked out; his spinning eyes were sign enough. (VLP: 0)_

"_And that's how you win!" Garu shouted as Impact posed like him raising a thumb up._

_- A few days ago...-_

"_I activate the spell card, Forced Unity! Now for a cost of half of my life points, I can have one monster effect on my side of the field, go for all face up monsters!" Vergil announced as the Kaiser of Agility began to float into the air. "And I choose Kaiser of Agility!"_

"_And what exactly can he do?" Vic asked as a light green aura appeared over all of the Kaisers._

"_By cutting my monsters' attack scores in half…they each can go for you directly!" Vergil roared as all of his Kaisers got into fighting poses._

"_No!" Vic screamed as the Kaiser of Agility (900/1100) began to fly at him._

_In a quick instant, the Kaiser of Agility sending him to the ground slammed directly into Vic._

_Then just as Vic was getting up, multiple bullets were fired directly into his arms. Courtesy of the Kaiser of Defense (1100/3000)._

_Vic tried to speak, but then two swords that belonged to the Kaiser of Offense (1000/500) stabbed right through his legs. And the pain didn't stop there; the powerful chain whip from the Kaiser of Illusion (800/1400) was wrapped around his neck and pulled him directly to the ground._

_And just as Vic was about to sit up, the Kaiser of Wisdom (1200/2100) appeared before him. Vic closed his eyes waiting for what this monster was going to do to him._

_Nothing happened. _

_Just as Vic opened his eyes, the Kaiser of Wisdom bonked him on the head with what appeared to be…_

"…_A fluke?" Vic questioned as the holograms disappeared (ViLP: 0)_

_The crowd roared as Vergil lifted his duel disk off his arm and began to head for the exit._

_- End of Flash Back -_

Vic just walked over to the curtains to see the sun was rising on the Saturday morning. "And there's no way out of it…"

Just then, the computer beeped loudly, and Vic turned towards it to see that an instant e-mail had appeared on his computer.

Vic slowly opened it and read the simple words that were on the e-mail.

"Come to the Slifer Red dorm at 10 a.m."

Vic just narrowed his eyes…that's the last place he wanted to be.

But at the sight of the name at the bottom of the e-mail…his mind quickly changed.

-/-/--/-/-/---/-

Garu snored loudly as he rolled over in his bed. He never woke up early on a Saturday and this was no different.

Yae, Zeff and Rox on the other hand…

"Man! Its not even eight and Garu still won't wake up," Yae sighed…but even though she was used to Garu sleeping in on Saturdays, that didn't mean that she did.

"I know what ya mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all for sleeping in," Zeff yawned as did Rox at the same time. "But when Garu snores like that…who can stay asleep?"

"Obviously that boy wonder," Yae commented before closing her eyes.

That's when that smell hit her nostrils.

It smelt somewhat like a great mixture of foods that she had tasted before, only all together with a touch of a little extra spicy goodness.

"Hey Zeff, do you smell that?" Yae asked as Zeff looked at her.

Responding to the question, both Zeff and Rox lifted their noses into the air and took in a huge whiff. A second later, both the duelist and wolf cub were drooling like they had just smelt the most heavenly thing on this Earth. "Its coming from the cafeteria!"

And with that, the two of them ran from the room to investigate the smell, while Garu well…

"Zzzzzz…"

That's embarrassing for a hero to do…

/--/-/-/--/-/--/-/-

As Vic stood outside the Slifer Red dorm watching his watch, he grew impatient and stood next to the tree and bushes.

'_Its nine fifty seven a.m. I thought he was going to be a little early at the least…_'

"Ah, mister Vanhemer I presume…"

Vic turned his head around to see Zaku standing behind him reading a leather bound book. His eyes seemed to be glued to the book, before he turned the page. "I'm glad you could come…"

"Alright…what's the deal with you calling me?" Vic asked as Zaku lowered his book and sniffed the air.

"Ah…do you smell that intoxicating aroma?" Zaku asked with a sigh following it has the makings for a most interesting day."

Vic was now confused as to what this pro league duelist was going on about. "Look, if you wanted to discuss fine cuisine, then the Obelisk Blue dorm is the place to go…"

"But I take it you don't want to show your face there for a while," Zaku interrupted causing Vic to step back. "Looks like I just struck a chord…why don't we enjoy the show first…then we'll discuss what I've got in stored for you?"

"…Show?" Vic questioned as Zaku lifted his book up.

"Trust me…you'll see what I mean…" Zaku replied looking at the page, and a slight blush crept onto his face. "Oh, and when you get the chance order this book…"

Looking at the cover, Vic just raised an eyebrow at the title. "What are you? A closet perv?"

/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-

'_Hmm…that smell…'_

'_Is it Ramen? No…its different…'_

Garu opened his eyes to see that the sunlight was flowing through the window, a significant sign that day had arrived.

A few minutes later, Garu was dressed in his usual attire and pocketing his deck.

Then with a quick look at the clock and growl of his stomach, Garu knew exactly what was coming up next. "Breakfast! Or lunch! Maybe…brunch?"

-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-

The smell was getting stronger as Garu entered the cafeteria. "Smells like the curry…only better!"

Looking around the cafeteria, Garu saw that almost every Slifer Red he knew was enjoying the curry that was being served up front. Even Fortanu was sitting near the doors enjoying the dish.

"Hey teach! How's the eats?" Garu asked as Fortanu looked up.

"Ah, mister Honzou, so glad you could join us on this wonderful day," Fortanu replied as he placed his plate of curry down. "Please, enjoy the meal and the day. And don't forget the traps test on Monday."

"Yeah, sure, now if you excuse me I'm going to get some Ramen noodles!" Garu shouted before running up.

Fortanu sighed loudly at the sight of his student's enthusiasm…he was being set up to be knocked down.

As soon as Garu reached the kitchen, a large table that had a large silver soup pot on it along with multiple plates with rice on them greeted him. Behind the table…

"Hello again Garu," Ayame greeted as Garu scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"…And you are?" Garu asked as a large crashing sound caught his attention.

Ayame fell to the ground in embarrassment and clawed her way back up to her feet. "Its me! Ayame! We met yesterday? Remember?"

"…Hmm," Garu thought about this for a few seconds…

"Nope! Sorry!" Garu laughed as Ayame lowered her head.

"I was in the card shop yesterday when Cain slammed you into the wall!" Ayame shouted as Garu sweatdropped.

"Now its coming back…" Garu replied as his sweatdrop grew.

"The concussion must have affected your head…" Ayame sighed as she stirred the ladle in the pot.

Shaking off the sweatdrop, Garu smiled brightly. "Hey wait, didn't you work in the school store?"

"Yeah…why?" Ayame replied as a question mark appeared over his head.

"Then why are you working in the kitchen?" Garu asked as Ayame lifted the ladle pulling out a large amount of curry.

"I only work in the store on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursday s," Ayame explained as she spooned the curry on to a plate. "On Saturday s, I work in the cafeterias. I'm trying to get some extra money here ya know. Now here's your curry!"

"No thanks," Garu replied pushing the curry back. "I'll just have a bowl of Ramen Noodles please…"

"I'm sorry, but the Ramen Noodles have been taken off the menu," Ayame replied holding up the plate of curry. "But, please enjoy the curry!"

It was then that Garu felt a sword pierce right through his heart! Garu collapsed on the ground from the news causing every Slifer Red to turn to see him.

-; /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/

"Garu?"

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Woof! Bark bark!"

Garu opened his eyes to see Yae, Zeff and Rox looking over him. "Hey guys…I had the worst dream…

"They took the ramen noodles off the menu…"

Yae and Zeff looked at each other as Garu began to sweat. "Wait…don't tell me…"

"Its true…" Ayame finished as Garu jumped back to his feet.

"Hey! I said not to tell me!" Garu shouted as he lifted his arms into the air out of anger. "Who's the wise guy who changed the menu?"

All of the Slifer Red students just blinked at Garu's outburst and sweatdropped at his behavior. Ayame just scoffed to the side and stepped up. "I changed the menu…"

"WHY!" Garu pleaded as Ayame sweat dropped.

"Because change is good and I finally got the teachers to agree to that," Ayame replied not noticing the fiery aura surrounding Garu. "What the?"

"Whoa!" Zeff shouted as he jumped to the side. "Talk about a fiery passion for food!"

'_Great…if someone messes with what Garu likes then their in trouble,_' Yae just sighed loudly at the sight of her friend acting this way.

"Change it back!" Garu roared as Ayame stepped back.

"And people say I'm emotional," Ayame sighed as she held up her hands. "Listen…we're both duelists…so why don't we settle this with a duel? You win, I'll get the Ramen Noodles back…"

Garu just jumped on the chance. "Deal!"

"You shouldn't rush…" Ayame commented as Garu looked dumbfounded. "Cause if I win, then the menu stays the same and you get to eat the spiciest curry I can make!"

"Uh…its still a deal!" Garu shouted as he held up his dueling deck. "But I hope you're prepared for the power of Ramen!"

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Look, can you just tell me why you called me out here?" Vic asked as Zaku turned the page to his book.

"Relax, the shows starting in ten…nine…" Zaku counted down as multiple blood vessels appeared on Vic's head.

"Enough! Nothing is going to happen in less than five seconds!" Vic shouted before he noticed that Garu, Ayame, and a majority from the Slifer Red dorm appeared from the cafeteria. "What the?"

"And that's zero…" Zaku replied as he pocketed his book.

Meanwhile…

"Hoy, Fortanu, how good is Ayame anyway?" Zeff asked as both duelists shuffled each other's decks.

"Well, she had a chance to move up to Ra Yellow last year, but for some reason, she rejected it," Fortanu replied as he held up his bowl of curry and breathed on it. "She's good and usually plays with a deck based on what she does for work…"

"I hope you realize Garu, that you can't win against me," Ayame commented as she and Garu walked from each other. "I've seen you duel before and have a strategy to beat you…" (ALP: 4000)

Garu just yawned before he looked at Ayame. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" (GLP: 4000)

Ayame just growled as she drew her five-card hand. "Never mind!"

"Okay…and I thought I was mad," Garu snickered drawing his five card hand. That's when he shook his head. "Wait, I'm doing this for the Ramen! So bring it on!"

"Alright! I'll bring on the first course!" Ayame shouted drawing a sixth card. "Excellent, and here comes the appetizer, I activate the continuous spell card Curry Pot!"

Almost a second passed as a large pot on a rock like grill appeared next to Ayame. From the top of the pot emerged a large wooden spoon and steam floating into the air.

The question mark reappeared over Garu's head as he looked at the pot. "What in the world does that do?"

"Okay, whenever a monster is destroyed, its removed from the game instead of going to the graveyard," Ayame replied as she reached for another card. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how come you're like the first one to actually tell me what a continuous card does?" Garu asked as Ayame just raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ayame asked as she slapped her next card onto her duel disk. "To wrap up my turn, I'll summon a monster on the defensive and place a card as a little extra. You're move."

"Alright, let's see what I get," Garu replied as he drew.

Seeing the card, Garu couldn't help but smile at the card.

"Awesome! You played your spell card so I'll play mine!" Garu announced sliding the card into his duel disk and a bright light appeared behind him. "So let's give around of applause for the continuous spell card, Ramen Noodle Stand!"

Everyone just sweatdropped as the large Ramen stand appeared behind Garu. On top of the stand was a large bowl that had two chop sticks sticking out of it and had a sign that stated Ramen. Inside the stand was an older man wearing a chef's hat.

Ayame just shook her head at the sight of the card. "There are Ramen cards?"

"And just when I thought dueling and Garu's favorite food wouldn't combine…" Yae sighed as Garu lifted another card from his hand.

"Time to continue! I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000)!" Garu announced as a large cloud of smoke appeared next to the Ramen Noodle Stand.

"**Hoy! Order up!"**

Everyone sweatdropped (but Garu) as the Ramen noodle chef lifted up a sheet of paper and the armored ninja with a green vest sat at the stand.

"**Yeah, I'd like the shrimp ramen noodles,"** Sasuke ordered as the Ramen noodle chef quickly spun around only holding onto a bowl of steaming hot ramen noodles.

In a matter of seconds, the ramen noodles disappeared and Sasuke stood up waving to the chef.

"**Come again sir!**"

Placing his bowl on the Ramen noodle stand counter, Sasuke drew his two kunai, aiming them at Ayame.

"Okay, there's one Ramen counter," Garu announced sliding another card into his duel disk.

"What's a ramen counter?" Ayame asked Garu lifted his free hand into the air.

"Well, a Ramen Counter is placed on my Ramen Noodle Stand every time I summon a monster," Garu explained as he lowered his had. "But enough of that! Since he got his favorite meal, he has to work it off! Attack the face down monster!"

Sasuke jumped into air and quickly launched a kunai towards the face down monster that quickly flipped up to reveal a radish with cartoonish arms and legs. Unfortunately, the monster didn't stay long, the kunai quickly shot right through the monster slicing it into multiple pieces.

Garu just sweatdropped as the pieces flew into the Curry Pot splashing up some soup. "Okay…what in the world was that?"

"That was my Radishman (700/700)!" Ayame replied as a card shot out of her deck and into her hand. "And when that monster was flipped up, I can take one card from my deck with 'Spice' in the card's name."

"Curry pots and vegetables?" Garu asked as he shook his head. "With the added Ramen Noodle stand, I'm getting hungrier by the minute…"

"Are you done yet?" Ayame asked to get a nod for her reply. "Alright then, I think I'll call up an assistant chef to set up your little monster! I summon Bistro Butcher (1800/800)!"

In a dark light emerged a demonic chef with a cackling smile. His left hand was replaced with a rusty hook and his right hand held onto a rusty chef's knife that looked to have some fresh blood on it.

"Yeah…that's nice, before I even eat," Garu sighed. "Sides…that monster isn't even strong enough to take out my Ninja…"

"Not until I play this card, go Magic Spice - Red Pepper!" Ayame announced as a large sparkling red pollen-like substance appeared over the field making Sasuke to cough violently.

"What in the world is this stuff?" Garu asked as he covered his mouth.

That's when Garu noticed that his Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1500/1000) was kneeling on the ground still coughing. While the Bistro Butcher (2100/800) seemed to love the smell.

"Well, you see, I'm kicking it up a notch," Ayame replied as she raised her hand towards Sasuke. "But to be more specific, my spice lowers your monster by three hundred attack points, while it increases mine by three hundred. Making my butcher perfect to slice and dice your monster for the Curry Pot!"

Just as Sasuke tried to stand up, he noticed that the Bistro Butcher was standing over him holding up his chef's knife. Then in a matter of seconds, equally chopped parts of the Ninja and threw them directly into the Curry pot.

Just as Garu gulped, two cards shot off from the top of his deck. "What the?" (GLP: 3400)

"Unfortunately, when my Butcher inflicts damage, you get two cards from the top of your deck," Ayame explained as Garu looked at the cards.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Alright! Thanks!" Garu shouted as Ayame sheepishly smiled.

'_Well, he's certainly full of energy…_' Ayame thought as Garu drew from his deck.

"Order up! This time the customer is Uzamaki – Tech Ninja (1300/600)!" Garu announced as the familiar machine ninja flipped onto the field.

Then, the metallic blue haired ninja ran towards the Ramen Noodle Stand and jumped onto the seat. "**Can I get some regular Ramen Noodles with some motor oil too?"**

Even Garu sweatdropped at that order as the Ramen Noodle chef placed the bowl have oiled Ramen Noodles in front of Uzamaki. "**Enjoy your unique order sir!**"

"**Thanks!**" Uzamaki announced before eating the weird food.

"Man, that's some weird taste…" Ayame sighed as Uzamaki threw his bowl on the counter and jumped before Garu. "And too weak to stop my Bistro Butcher…"

"Yeah, but like you, I'm going to kick it up a notch!" Garu laughed as everyone sweatdropped.

"That line doesn't really agree with him," Zeff sighed loudly.

"I'll equip Uzamaki with the spell card, Ramen Chopsticks!" Garu announced as two chopsticks appeared in Uzamaki's hands. "The perfect equip for a guy like him!"

"And what exactly does that do?" Ayame asked as Uzamaki snapped the chopsticks together.

Then clearly out of the blue, Uzamaki shrunk to the size of a shoe. At the sight of that, Ayame couldn't help but laugh loudly along with the rest of the Slifer Reds. "W-what…Hahaha…is that supposed to do?"

"Well, you see, at first, it cuts Uzamaki's attack in half (650/600), but then allows him to bypass your monsters and attack you directly!" Garu announced before Uzamaki jumped towards Ayame with both of his kunai out. 

"What harm can this little guy do?" Ayame asked as the tiny ninja appeared before her eyes. "Uh oh…"

Uzamaki quickly slashed across Ayame's face and smiled brightly as he landed on the ground. "Ow!" (ALP: 3350)

"But wait! Then Uzamaki's original effect kicks in!" Garu announced as the mini Uzamaki lifted his kunai up again. "He can attack you twice! So go once more!"

Before Ayame had a chance to react, Uzamaki had jumped right into her stomach and slammed the air right out of her. (ALP: 2700)

"And that's my turn," Garu replied as the small Uzamaki raced over to Garu's side of the field.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that to beat me," Ayame announced as she smiled at her next card. "So I'll summon up Carrotman (800/900) in attack mode!"

From the ground emerged a large carrot with cartoonish arms and legs, and it raised its fists in a confusing fighting pose. "Next I'll activate the spell card, Magic Spice – Caraway!"

From the spell card flew a powerful storm of red spices that flew over the duel ground. Only instead of making Uzamaki cough, Garu seemed to cough wildly. "What the he-heck is this doing?" (GLP: 3200)

"My spice allows me drain two hundred of your life points, but then just to make sure they don't go to waste," Ayame explained before she breathed in deeply. "I get them added to mine." (ALP: 2900)

"Man, this duel keeps getting weirder and more interesting…" Zeff commented as Zeff yawned in his arms.

"Now! Bistro Butcher! Attack his Mini Ninja!" Ayame shouted, as the Butcher appeared towering over the shrunken Uzamaki.

Without even having to slice the ninja, the Bistro Butcher just threw the ninja right into the Curry Pot. Then as expected, two cards flew from Garu's deck as he watched his life point counter. "Oh man…" (GLP: 1550)

"And I'm not done! Go Carrotman!" Ayame announced as the Carrotman began to spin fast towards Garu at top speed.

"Activate trap card! Draining Shield!" Garu announced as green barrier appeared around him blocking him from the carrot monster. "Not only does it block your attack, but I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!" (GLP: 2350)

"Why didn't Garu use that on the Bistro Butcher?" Yae asked crossing her arms. "He could have gotten more life points and a lot less damage."

"Yeah, that's true, but by doing so, he's managed to get a hand advantage…" Fortanu answered scratching the back of his head. "Since that Butcher gives him two new cards, he's decided to go with the latter of the choice."

"Alright, I've let you have control of this duel long enough!" Garu announced as he drew his next card. "Okay then, I'll start by sending the top card from my deck to special summon Yui – Ninja Mercenary (1600/1300) and then I normal summon Muria – Ninja in Training (1000/2100)!"

In two gusts of wind, two kunoichis appeared in front of Garu. The first one was the familiar purple ninja clothed woman with flowing sea breeze hair and a katana in hand.

The other one was a young girl, who looked more around Garu's age. Wearing a blue ninja suit, the girl brushed her dark blue hair from her eyes as she reached for one of the many weapons that were at her white belt.

"Now, since I brought two more monsters out…" Garu started as both kunoichis walked up to the Ramen Noodle stand.

"**Hoy! What can I get for you two lovely ladies?"** The Ramen chef asked as the two Kunoichis sat down.

"**Bring me a beef ramen noodles!**" Yui shouted as Muria moved over to the side.

"**Uh…I'd like to have the mushroom ramen,**" Muria stuttered as the Ramen Chef spun around to deliver the two orders.

"**Enjoy!**"

Ayame just narrowed her eyebrows as the two kunoichis jumped from the Ramen Noodle stand leaving their empty bowls on the counter. '_That stand is getting me concerned. Since he's summoned four monsters, that thing has four 'Ramen counters' I'd better get rid of it_.'

"Now then, I'll outfit Yui with the spell card, Fuhma Shuriken!" Garu announced as multiple shuriken flew into Yui's (2300/1300) hands. "And now, Yui attack that Bistro Butcher!"

In an instant, Yui threw multiple shuriken at the fiend Butcher. The force seemed extremely strong to send the monster flying into the curry pot. Ayame just sighed loudly as the Butcher yelled for help. "Oh well…" (ALP: 2700)

"And now, Muria attack that vegetable!" Garu announced as Muria reached for her belt.

Then Muria threw a kunai that went right through the carrot sending the monster into the curry pot.

"Well now, you're quite an assistant chef, now I activate the trap card, Counter Spice – Cumin!" Ayame announced as she slapped a card from her hand onto her duel disk. "When you destroy a monster of mine, I can summon a monster from my hand. And I think I'll choose the grand Potatoman (900/800)!"

In a flash of light flew the cartoonish potato like man crouching down in front of Ayame.

"Okay…what's with all the trips to the garden?" Garu asked as he looked at his hand then lowered his cards.

"You'll see, and since you don't seem to be taking another card, I'll be going onto my next turn," Ayame stated as she looked at her newly draw card.

'_Perfect…'_

"Prepare the tears! I summon Onionman (1200/1000)!" Ayame announced as a similar cartoonish like monster appeared on the field jumping up and down.

"Okay…can you please explain why you have those monsters out?" Garu asked as Ayame lifted another card from her hand and slid it into her duel disk.

"Mainly for this…I activate the spell card Thunder Crash!" Ayame shouted as a large storm cloud appeared over Ayame's monsters. "It destroys my monsters and inflicts three hundred points of damage to you per monster!"

As the lightning struck the two plant monsters, they shattered into pieces that flew into the Curry pot.

Then the electricity flew directly into Garu, zapping him to the ground with holographic smoke rising from his body. (GLP: 1750)

"Now why the heck did she do that?" Zeff asked as he scratched Rox's ears. "Sure she damaged Garu, but she used her normal summon this turn…"

"Just wait and see…" Fortanu replied as the Curry Pot began to bubble wildly.

All of a sudden, the curry from the huge Pot splurged over the field taking Garu's monsters with it back into the pot. Garu just blinked as he stood up. "What the heck was that?"

"When Carrotman, Potatoman, and Onionman have been removed from the game, I can remove all monsters on the field thanks to my curry pot!" Ayame explained as a card flew from her deck. "It then allows me to summon this! Curry Majin Roux (0/0)!"

From the Curry Pot emerged a large form jumping from the pot.

As soon as the form landed, Garu got a better look at them monster. It was hard to describe, but it looked like a muscular man wearing multiple kitchen utensils as armor. On the monster's head, sat a gravy bowl and it seemed to be holding onto a large spoon and a portable food cooker.

"All that for a monster with no attack points?" Garu asked as the curry from the Curry Pot began to fly into the air. "That can't be good…"

"It isn't…you see, for each monster removed from the game, my Roux gains three hundred attack points," Ayame explained as the curry flew into the gravy bowl on the Roux's head. "And he also gains two hundred attack points for each Spice card in the graveyard!"

"Then that equals…" Garu started before he closed his eyes to think how many attack points the monster had.

"Don't stress yourself," Ayame sighed as a bright yellow aura appeared over her Roux. "That's twenty-seven hundred from the monsters and six hundred from the spices. (3300/0)"

"Nice ability! Good thing Muria had one as well," Garu announced as he took a card from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "When she's destroyed, I can summon up a new ninja from my hand. And here comes Ryu – Kitsune Ninja (1400/900) in defense mode!"

Appearing on top of the still standing Ramen noodle stand, the blue haired Ryu crouched down before he leaned over to see the Ramen Noodle Chef. "**Hey there! You got some chicken Ramen noodles?**"

"**One moment sir!**" The chef announced as he spun around and handed Ryu a bowl of Ramen noodles. "**Enjoy!**"

"You know, there was something I wanted to ask you about that monster," Ayame said as Ryu slurped up his Ramen Noodles.

"Go ahead," Garu replied as Ryu placed his bowl on the counter and resumed his crouching formation.

"Why is he called the Kitsune Ninja? Aren't Kitsune like foxes or something?" Ayame asked as Garu thought about it.

"Well, the name is for his weapon, that pipe," Garu explained as Ryu smiled at the mention of his weapon. "On the card, if you look really close, you can see an engraved fox on the pipe. And that's why he got his name."

"…Seems like a mediocre reason," Ayame sighed as she lifted another card from her hand.

"Hey! Don't insult Ryu for his reasons!" Garu shouted as Ayame slid a card into her duel disk.

"Yeah whatever, I'll activate the spell card, Magic Spice – Wasabi!" Ayame announced as a red aura wrapped itself around the Curry Majin Roux (1750/0). "It cuts my monster's attack in half for one turn, but then any monster you hide behind in defense mode, you'll take the damage through the difference!"

"Yeah well Ryu will still be safe!" Garu shouted as the Curry Majin Roux lifted its mighty spoon.

"But your life points won't!" Ayame countered as the Roux scooped up a large portion of Curry and threw it at Ryu.

Determined not to lose, Ryu raised his pipe and slammed the curry down…

…Right on top of Garu. "AH! IT BURNS!" (GLP: 950)

"It's a hologram Garu…" Yae sighed as Garu rubbed the back of his neck.

"I knew that, I was just testing you all…" Garu laughed as everyone sweatdropped.

"That's what everyone says," Zeff pointed out.

"That ought to be enough for now," Ayame chuckled looking at her small hand. "So I'll end my turn, and my Roux gains its full attack points back (3500/0)."

Garu quickly drew his top card, and at the sight of it…

"OH yeah!" Garu announced as he lifted the card into the air. "Talk about luck of the draw!"

Ayame just stepped back, as Garu seemed to smile evilly at her. '_He must have wanted Ryu out to sacrifice it…but what's he going to summon?_'

With a spin, Garu immediately slapped the newly drawn card onto his duel disk allowing a bright light to shower over the field. "Now then, I summon the powerful…"

"The mystical…"

"And my newest card…Ramen Ninja (1600/1000)!"

Everyone just fell to the ground as a new ninja appeared on the field. A white apron and chef's hat covered up its black ninja clothes. If that wasn't enough, on the back of the ninja was a large pair of chopsticks.

"**You're late for work!**"

The Ramen ninja lowered his head towards the Ramen noodle chef. "**Sorry, but I got held up in the deck…**"

"**No excuses! Cause of that, I ate your ramen noodles!**" The Ramen Chef announced placing an empty bowl next to the other five.

"And he's not the only one held up in the deck," Garu announced as a card shot from his deck and into his hand. "When my Ramen Ninja is normal summoned, I can special summon another ninja, though I do have to void that monster's effect."

Slapping another card that he just got from his deck, a new figure just emerged on the field standing next to the ramen stand.

This time a young blonde ninja with black goggles on his forehead appeared. His black and blue jacket exposes his blue ninja clothes and kunai. As soon as he noticed that there was a Ramen Noodle stand, next to him, the young ninja just jumped into the seat. "**One bowl of your finest Ramen noodles!**"

"Say hello to Tail Ninja (1400/1000)!" Garu announced as the Tale Ninja slurped up his ramen noodles quickly. "And next, I'll activate the effect of my Ramen Noodle Stand!"

Garu quickly pulled out his deck, and fanned the cards in front of him searching for a certain card. "When seven or more Ramen counters are on it, I can take one card from my deck with 'Ramen' in the card's name and add it to my hand!"

Ayame couldn't help but sigh as Garu selected his card. '_If that's all it does, then I'm safe. I guess the ramen cards are as outdated as Ramen is.'_

In an instant, Garu quickly slipped his new card into his duel disk, and the spell card appeared revealing a picture of a young ninja in training handing a Ramen Noodle Chef a large amount of money. "I activate the spell card, Ramen Repayment!"

As soon as Garu announced the card, the Ramen Noodle Chef lifted up a paper fan and slapped the counter hard. "**Alright you cheapskates! Time to pay up!**"

All three of Garu's ninjas stepped back at the chef's words for paying. At the sight of all seven bowls of Ramen noodles, that was going to be a little costly.

Garu just laughed as he motioned to his spell card. "No worries my Ninja Friends, the bill is on me! Cause when the Ramen Noodle stand has six or more Ramen counters on it, I can activate Ramen Repayment.

"Not only does it clear the counter of all Ramen Counters…"

A huge bag of money flew into the Ramen Noodle Chef's hands, and immediately his eyes were replaced with yen symbols. "**Thank you sir!**"

Then with a hand sign, the Ramen Noodle chef disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Though…he wasn't gone long.

The Ramen Noodle stand began to lift up, send Ryu falling off the roof of the stand.

"What the?" Ayame questioned as the stand was lifted up to show that…

"**The customer is always right! And Ramen Noodles are the best!**" The Ramen noodle chef announced pushing the entire Ramen Noodle Stand over his head.

"That old man has that strength?" Yae asked as the Ramen Noodle Chef growled loudly.

"**Power of Ramen!**" The Chef announced throwing the entire stand towards Ayame's field.

As soon as the stand crashed into the ground, a bright light engulfed the entire field shattering everything that was on Ayame's side of the field.

When Ayame opened her eyes, her jaw just dropped at the now almost blank field. "What was that?"

"My spell sends every card you have out to the graveyard," Garu explained as Ryu stood up lifting his Kitsune Staff. "And since you've got nothing out…all three of my ninjas get to attack you directly! So go! Ninja Barrage!"

All three ninjas jumped towards Ayame, each of them with their weapons out. Ayame just lifted her arms up for protection…

But nothing came…

"Huh?"

Ayame lowered her arms, then received a flick to the head from the Tale Ninja, then a bonk on the head from Ryu's staff, and then finally a small poke in the stomach from the Ramen Ninja's chopsticks. "What the?" (ALP: 0)

As the holograms disappeared, Garu couldn't help but throw his arms into the air. "YEAH! The Ramen is back on the menu!"

/--/--/-/--/-/

"So mister Vanhemer, what did you think of the duel?" Zaku asked returning to his book.

"…That was so pathetic, both of them don't even deserve to be here," Vic scoffed to the side as he turned his back to Zaku. "This was a waste of time…"

"I totally agree with you…" Zaku replied as he reached into his pocket. "Which is why I need your help…"

As if he was being manipulated on a puppet string, Vic just turned his head around to see that Zaku was holding up a computer disk. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Simple, if you wish to help me and my master, then do what it says on this disk, you do, then you can become number one," Zaku replied throwing the disk to Vic, before walking off. "The choice is yours…"

Vic just stared at the disk, then without even blinking, the Obelisk Blue ran off towards the distance.

/-/-/--/-/---/

Garu happily slurped up the ramen noodles that he had so richly deserved. Everyone else was amazed that he was on his sixth bowl. "Man! That was great!"

Ayame just sweat dropped watching Garu eat, she had nearly dropped the bowl of curry she had prepared. "Man you really like your ramen noodles…"

"That's an understatement…" Zeff laughed with Rox laughing with him.

"And I just wanted the curry to be the main dish," Ayame sighed placing the bowl of curry on the table. "It reminds me of home…"

"Well, Ramen Noodles remind me of something…" Garu replied as he looked at the curry. "I just don't know what that something is!"

Everyone just sweatdropped again, with vengeance!

"I know where you're coming from," Garu continued as he reached for the curry. "So I'll see what the big deal is about this curry…"

Ayame just widened her eyes as Garu took a nearby spoon and lifted a large amount of Curry to his mouth. "Wait! That curry's extra spicy!"

But it was too late…

Garu had placed the excellent meal into his mouth and savored the taste…

That's when the spices kicked in.

"AHH! MY TONGUE IS ON FIRE! MY TONGUE IS ON FIRE!" Garu shouted as he stuck out his tongue and seemed to breath fire.

Yae just sighed loudly, but then couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Garu could never really take spicy foods well…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/

Card Stats 

**Curry Pot / Continuous Spell / Effect:** As long as this card exists on the field, instead of being sent to the graveyard, all player's monster cards are removed from play instead. When Carrotman, Potatoman, and Onionman are removed from play, remove all monsters on the field from the game and Special summon 1 Curry Majin Roux from your hand or deck.

**Image:** A large brown curry pot mixing in ingredients

Carrotman / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 900 / Plant 

**Description:** A large orange carrot with cartoonish arms and legs

Potatoman / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 800 / Plant 

**Description:** A large potato with cartoonish arms and legs

Onionman / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / Plant 

**Description:** A large onion with cartoonish arms and legs

**Curry Majin Roux / LV. 7 / ATK/ DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** For each card with Spice in its name in either player's graveyard, increase the attack of this card by 200 points. For each monster removed from play from either player, increase the attack of this card by 300.

**Description:** A large mechanical man made up of kitchen utensils, on its head is a large gravy bowl. Its shoulder pads were multiple dinner plates that held onto a large red cape, and a belt of onions was around its waste. The monster has a large spoon and a carry on cooker with it.

**Magic Spice – Red Pepper / Spell / Effect:** You can increase the attack strength of one monster on your side of the field by 300, then you can decrease the attack on one of your opponent's monsters by 300.

**Image:** A large red pepper.

**Magic Spice – Caraway / Spell / Effect:** Do 200 points of damage to your opponent, then increase your life points by 200.

**Image:** A can of caraway sprinkling its contents.

**Counter Spice – Cumin / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when one of your monsters is destroyed, special summon one level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Image:** A large jar of cumin

_The previously mentioned cards were used by Kabayama Sensei. _

**Radishman / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 700 / DEF: 700 / Plant/Effect:** FLIP: When this card is flipped up, you may add one 'Spice' card from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A large radish with cartoonish arms and legs.

**Magic Spice – Wasabi / Spell / Effect:** Cut the attack of one monster on the field in half. During the turn this card was activated, when the selected monster attacks a defense position monster with a lower defense, inflict the difference to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A large amount Wasabi being poured into a bowl.

**Ramen Noodle Stand / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Each time you normal, flip, or special summon a monster on your side of the field, place one 'Ramen Counter' on this card. If three or more 'Ramen' counters are on this card, it cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards. When seven or more 'Ramen' Counters are placed on this card, you may add one card from your deck with 'Ramen' in the card's name.

**Image:** A Japanese styled ramen noodle bar with multiple lamps and stools. There's even a chef standing in the stand.

**Ramen Chopsticks / Equip Spell / Effect:** A monster equipped with this card may attack your opponent's life points directly. If that is the case, decrease the attack points of the equipped monster in half when it attacks.

**Image:** A hand holding onto a pair of chopsticks

**Ramen Repayment / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated while 'Ramen Noodle Stand' is face up on the field and has six or more 'Ramen' Counters on it. Destroy all 'Ramen' Counters on the field and send Ramen Noodle Stand to the graveyard. When this cost is paid, send all cards on your opponent's side of the field to the graveyard.

**Image:** A young ninja in training handing a Ramen Noodle Chef a large amount of money

**Ramen Ninja / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal or special summoned successfully, you may special summon one level four or lower 'Ninja' from your deck. Negate the effect of the special summoned monster.

**Description:** A muscular ninja wearing a black ninja cloak. Not only that, but the ninja is also wearing a chef's hat, apron and is holding onto a bowl of ramen noodles and chopsticks.

**Muria – Ninja in Training / Water / LV: 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2100 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is destroyed, you may special summon one level 4 or lower monster from your hand with 'Ninja' in it's name to your side of the field.

**Description:** A young ninja girl dressed in blue clothes. Has a white belt along with multiple ninja weapons.

**Tale Ninja / Light / LV. 3 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** Before this card is normal or special summoned, you may remove one monster card from your graveyard with 'Ninja' in the card's name. This card gains the removed card's effect.

**Description:** A young blonde ninja with black goggles on his forehead. His black and blue jacket exposes his blue ninja clothes and kunai.

**-/--/-/-/-/-**

**Vyser D's note: Hello there! I hope you liked the rewrite of the previous two chapters, I felt I could do better so here we are. Anyway, please tell me what you think, and please don't hold back…**


	15. Chapter 15: The Mysterious Guardian

_**Uhh…what's this?**_

_**Am I supposed to say something here?**_

_**I have no idea what's going on, but at least I know where I am…**_

…_**I think…**_

_**Wait a minute…Yep! This is the Pacific Duel academy!**_

_**Man, this place didn't change, though the students sure did. This blue haired duelist certainly is new…**_

_**Yet somehow, he seems like a person I've seen before. **_

_**Then there's only one thing to do right now, duel the kid for info!**_

_**I hope my deck is capable to beat this kid!**_

_**-/-/-/-//-/-/--////-/-/**_

_**Chapter 15: The Mysterious Guardian**_

_**A Weird Foe **_

_**//--/-//--/--///-/-/-/**_

Vic stood in front of his computer for a the ninth hour in a row. His eyes expressed the sign that he has been deprived of sleep…

As did the multiple coffee cups that were next to him.

Running the program that Zaku had handed him, Vic had figured out what his new cohort was planning to take him to the top. "Interesting plan…why didn't I ever think of it?"

With some furious typing and a few more sips of coffee, Vic began to enact the plan via his computer. "Time to be number one…"

"RING!"

"…Damn it…"

Vic snatched the phone that was right next to the computer and held it up to his ear. "What?"

"Now, now, now, is that anyway to say hello to your newest partner?"

Rubbing his temple with his free hand, Vic just lowered his head. "Zaku…is there any reason why you called me now?"

"Actually yes…I'm departing from your island and I have one last thing to give you…so meet me by the port in twenty minutes…its important."

"Fine…be glad that the classes are out on the weekend…" Vic scoffed hanging up the phone. "This better be worth my time…I better take a nap later..."

/--/-//-/-/-/--//-/-

Meanwhile, miles away from the duelist academy, a lone boat was stationed in the middle of the ocean. Sitting on both sides of the boat, were two young men each holding onto a new aged fishing pole that were already cast out in the open sea.

The first one had extremely tanned skin that matched his wild black hair that flew backwards, his small makings of a beard gave him a more rugged look. His tight red short-sleeved jacket was even zipped so his toned torso was exposed. His baggy green cargo pants were hanging off the side of the boat, lifting up and down with each kick he threw compliments of his black boots.

The other man was completely different.

He was about a foot and a half shorter than the other man and had slightly tanned. His fiery red hair was kept of his right eye by a yellow bandana. His sleeveless yellow jacket was fully over his black muscle shirt. His khaki shorts blew through the small breeze and his black shoes. On his back was a metallic brief case that seemed was added with a water proof casing. "Well? What did I tell ya? This was a great idea!"

"Well, ya got that right mate," The dark skin man replied as he closed his eyes and breathed in the lovely sea breeze. "Nothing like a small fishing trip to wrap up a successful business transaction…"

"And it brings back memories…" the red haired man stated as his pole began to bend a little…

…Yet he didn't notice it…

"Ya…like last year with that isle tournament."

"Though…things have gotten better since then…"

It was then that the red haired man finally noticed that his pole was bending almost out of control . "Hey! I got a bite! I got a bite! I got a biiiitttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The dark skinned man turned around just in time to see the red haired man being pulled into the ocean by a large catch…which apparently caught the fisherman this time.

Shrugging his shoulders, the dark skinned man just sighed loudly. "Not again…"

-/-//--/-//--/-/--/-//-

Sniffing in the fresh salt air, it truly makes one love the beauty of nature of the ocean blue. And the sight is even more breath taking when the sun reflects over the water, exactly how Zaku was watching it… "Us humans take things for granted…one day this marvelous planet will become barren…"

"If you're done talking about the apocalypse…" Vic groaned walking to the side of Zaku looking at the water. "You mind telling me why exactly you called me out here…again…"

With a quick reflex, Zaku held up a small piece of paper towards Vic. "Relax…I just came here to tell you that just to make sure that no one finds out what's going on, I've prepared a little 'scapegoat'. He should be here within the next few days.

"All you have to do is meet him here at exactly 10 p.m. when you get a phone call from me…"

Vic quickly snatched the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Alright…but I doubt that I'll be caught…though it never hurts to have some insurance…"

"Excellent…until the next time then," Zaku replied before walking towards the ship. "Remember our deal…"

"No worries about that…" Vic snorted walking the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, about ten yards away…

"STOP YOU DAMN FISH!" The red haired man shouted holding onto the fishing pole for dear life.

Apparently that fish had dragged the red haired man quite a few miles from the boat, all the while still managing to stay above the water.

"HELP ME!"

But his yells and commands fell on deaf ears. And the fish kept pulling harder and harder on the line before…

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The red haired man had made the mistake on letting go of the fishing pole and the whiplash had sent the red haired man flying into the side of the dock near where Vic was presently walking on.

Vic turned his head to see a strangely familiar red haired man sliding off the side of the concrete dock and into the water. "What the…that couldn't be who I think it is…Could it?"

-/-//--/-//---///-/-/-/

The weekend is truly a time for relaxation…

…A chance to catch up on work…

…Maybe hang out for friends…

But for a certain blue haired duelist, it was the work that got him this time. "Man…why do I have to this practice test?"

"Um, Garu, you did fail your last test…" Kara pointed out while looking up from her book.

"But today's a barbecue outside…" Garu sighed before taking in a great big whiff of the small smell that managed to actually float its way to his window.

Since it was the weekend and Fortanu couldn't stand to see students indoors on wondrous days. In fact, Yae, Zeff and Rox all decided to leave Garu with his studies, cause Kara was right about Garu being unable to pass his latest test. "I just don't get why I have to study cards on monster tribes…I mean what the heck is that about anyway?"

Kara slowly sat down next to Garu and pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket. "Well, monster tribes are monsters that tend to look similar or have similar effects…like take your ninjas…"

"…I guess that makes some sense," Garu replied thinking about all the times he summoned a new ninja monster. "…I've got some interesting characters in my deck…"

"And there are the monsters like these that can combine and help each other…" Kara replied taking three cards from her deck and handing them to Garu.

Garu quickly took the cards and read the names to himself. "X, Y, Z? You're right about the name part…"

"Yeah…I guess…" Kara sighed a little bit as she placed the cards back into her deck.

"Man, who came up with this stuff?" Garu asked leaning back into his chair.

"Maximillion Pegasus…" Kara replied as she stood up. "Um…will you excuse me…"

Watching Kara head to the bathroom door out of the corner of his eye, Garu just waited for the door to close shut…

At that moment, Garu quickly gather his deck and duel disk, then jumped out of the window. "Barbecue here I come!"

Two minutes later, Kara exited the bathroom to see that Garu was no longer the room. "…Garu…"

//-/-/--//--/-//-/-

"Oh my aching back…"

Thanks to the waves towards the island, the red haired man managed to wash up on the nearby beach. Unfortunately, since he had that waterproof case on his back, he landed right on top of it with loads of seaweed covering his body.

"Where am I?" The red haired man moaned as he slowly stood up while pulling some of the seaweed off his arms.

The scenery was breathtaking to say the least, in front of the red haired man's view was a lush island covered with trees and natural grass. Off in the distance he could see about three large structures, which looked oddly familiar to this particular person.

To his left was a small run down building with a red coat of paint on it, and from where he was standing, it looked like a blue haired kid was running towards him wearing what looked like a red ninja/duel academy combo.

"HEY KID!"

At the call, the blue haired kid just stopped running as he reached the seaweed covered red haired man. "I don't suppose you could tell me where we are right now, could ya?"

The blue haired kid just raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing here. A large person covered with seaweed asking him questions. "…Who, or what, are you?"

The red haired man began to rub his chin, while at the same time pulling off some of the seaweed that was still sticking to his body. _'Geez, I better not use my real name…think, think, think!'_

"My name is…"

A small breeze swept across the beach as a sweatdrop rolled down

-//--/-/-/-//-/-

"Where in the world could he have gone?" Kara asked herself walking on the beach next to the Slifer Red dorm. In her arms was the same book she was reading before in the dorm room.

A few yards in the distance, Kara was easily able to see Garu standing in what appeared to be a person with red hair…covered from head to toe in…seaweed?

Approaching the two carefully Kara managed to hear what the seaweed man was starting to say.

-/-/--/-/-/-//-/

"My name is…Havoc!"

Garu just raised an eyebrow at 'Havoc's name announcement. "…Okay, the name's Garu Honzou…and you're on the Pacific Duel Academy.

Havoc just pulled off the remainder of the seaweed to allow his yellow and khaki clothes finally dry a little bit in the sunlight. '_I thought this place looked familiar…man people here sure get more and more interesting each year…_

'_Wait…Honzou…Honzou…Honzou, why does that sound so familiar? Ah, it's probably not important if I can remember it. This Garu kid sure looks familiar too, he kind a looks like the…_'

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the air making Havoc look down at his stomach and scratch the back of his head. "Sorry about that, guess I'm a little hungry…know a place to get some good food?"

"You like ramen?" Garu asked as Kara walked up next to him.

"…It's my favorite meal!" Havoc announced into the air.

The same breeze began to blow once more before…

"Then you came to the right place!" Garu shouted throwing his arms into the air.

'…_Well, this is interesting…_' Kara just lowered her head.

That's when Garu noticed Kara standing right beside him. "Kara? When did you get here?"

-//---/-/-/-//-/-

"Another bowl please!" Havoc asked holding up his empty bowl with his chopsticks in the other hand. On his left was a high stack of empty bowls that was even higher than Garu's.

"I won't be losing to you Havoc!" Garu slurped through his next bowl of Ramen then quickly grabbed the next.

Kara eyes widened at the sight of Garu and Havoc eating the multiple bowls of Ramen noodles, each one slurping up more and more. "How can they eat that much?"

"Oh man, not even I can each this many noodles," Garu groaned setting down the bowl he had currently been eating from, leaving half of the noodles inside the bowl.

Havoc quickly stuck the chopsticks into Garu's bowl and quickly slurped them up. "YUM! You were right! These are the best Ramen noodles I've had!"

"…He even ate my noodles…" Garu awed in amazement as Havoc quickly pulled up his next bowl.

"Um…Mr. Havoc…why are you here?" Kara asked setting down her soda on the table.

Havoc placed his bowl on the table and began to rub his chin in wonder. "Well, let's see, the last thing I remember before landing on this island was that I managed to catch this really big fish, and then it seemed to pull me all the way here…and that's it!"

Garu and Kara just started at Havoc who just wen back to eating his ramen noodles. Garu then leaned towards Kara and whispered. 'Can that really happen?'

'Um…it's a possibility…' Kara whispered back.

After finishing his latest bowl, Havoc immediately stood up and wiped his chin. "Well, I guess I better be finding the head honcho guy here…is Mr. Daigo still principal?"

"Yes…" Kara replied lifting up her soda.

"Thanks, maybe I can get a phone there, thanks for the ramen," Havoc thanked as he began to walk off towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Catch ya later!"

"Um, Garu didn't you think he was a little suspicious?" Kara asked turning towards Garu.

Sitting back, Garu just placed his arms behind his head. "Nah, not really…what makes you say that…"

"Well his story seemed far fetched…" Kara replied as Ayame walked up to the table to take the bowls.

"Garu you and that weird guy sure can scarf down Ramen noodles," Ayame stated placing the bowls on her tray.

"He could actually eat more than me," Garu admitted closing his eyes.

"Too bad…you two ate the rest of the Ramen, it'll take a week to get more ramen noodles here," Ayame stated…just realizing what she just said.

Garu immediately jumped out of the seat and ran for the exit, his eyes narrowed to do his newest task. "HAVOC!"

Standing up, Kara lowered her head. "I need to get him back for his study session…"

As soon as Kara exited the cafeteria, Ayame lifted her hand up and shouted. "Tell me what happens!"

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After a few minutes of running, Havoc finally made it to the main building's beach front without so much as looking tired. "Okay now…I need to head up towards the big building and I'll be set to get out of here…though, I really should get that Honzou kid to come with me…"

"HAVOC!"

'_Cool…he came to me…_' Havoc smirked at the sight of Garu running towards him, his duel academy duel disk on his left arm. "Hey there dude…"

Garu just stopped in front of Havoc, his eyes glaring directly at the red haired man. "Cause of you…The ramen is all gone!"

"Well, didn't you eat half of it?"

"Not the point!"

Havoc quickly raised his arms in a defensive manner and quickly reached for the brief case on his back. "Anyway, glad that you came, I just wanted to find yah again…I wanted to ask ya something…"

"And what would that be?" Garu asked calming down slightly.

"I'd like ya to come with me," Havoc answered as Kara came running up. "And I'm not asking you come without any gain…

Havoc lifted the case in front of him and quickly opened up the case to reveal an armored duel disk on the top of the case, while there where multiple cards on the bottom part that were shining in the sunlight. "You come with me, and I'll give you as many of these cards as your heart desires…"

"Whoa…" Garu awed as Kara reached Garu and caught glimpse of the cards.

"I haven't even seen some of those cards…" Kara stated as Havoc slowly closed the case.

"And anything you want, you'll get…" Havoc commented as he placed the case on the ground.

But something wasn't right… "Hold on…why would you want me?"

"Well…lets just say that my 'employer' would be interested in you," Havoc snickered looking at his case. "Hey do people happen to settle their differences the same way here?"

"Did you used to come here?" Kara asked.

"You could say that…" Havoc replied opening the case once more, this time to pull out the armored duel disk. "And I think that since things haven't really changed around here, I'll make a wager with you Garu…"

"And what exactly is that?" Garu asked as he watched Havoc slid his dark armored duel disk while sliding his deck into the custom machine.

"Quite simple…as a duelist, you and me will duel against each other," Havoc explained lifting his duel disk up, activating the large machine. "You win…I'll let you take any seven cards from that case…but if I win… then you come with me, no questions asked."

"You don't have to accept this Garu," Kara commented making Havoc raise an eyebrow.

"I think the duelist can make a decision without his girl friend," Havoc teased crossing his arms.

"I'm n-not his girlfriend!" Kara replied with a slight blush on her face.

Garu wasn't even paying attention; he was too busy shuffling his deck and then snapped it into his duel disk. "Whatever, I'll accept, and I'll be beating you as easy as one, two, three!" (GLP: 4000)

"For me you mean!" Havoc announced drawing his cards. "I'll duel you into submission!" (HLP: 4000)

'_Why do guys never listen?_' Kara thought as Garu and Havoc raised their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

"Since you're on home turf," Havoc stated looking at his hand. "You can have the honors of going first…"

"Wow…thanks," Garu replied with his tongue dripping with sarcasm. Snapping off the top card, Garu immediately slapped it onto his duel disk.

In a large cloud of smoke, a muscular silver ninja wearing a large green vest appeared from the smoke and stepped onto the field lifting up his dual kunai across his chest. "And Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) will open it up, as well as a face down card."

"Reminds me of a duel a while back," Havoc stated as he slowly drew the top card of his deck. "And this just makes me down memory lane, the spell card Guardian's Treasure!"

Havoc's spell card materialized onto the field showing off a beautiful silver haired woman holding onto a glowing jewel in her hands. As the spell seemed to glow with a heavenly light, Havoc immediately slid his hand into his graveyard slot. "Now then, when this spell card is activated, I must give away five cards into my graveyard…"

Just then, the top two cards of Havoc's deck immediately flew into his hand. "But then I can draw two new cards!"

"Why would you get rid of five cards, just to get two?" Garu asked with a question mark appearing over his head.

"Garu, that spell allows Havoc to draw two cards each turn from now on," Kara explained placing her hands together.

"You must be kidding me…" Garu sighed only to receive a shake of the head. "Well, at least his options are limited."

Havoc immediately lifted one of his remaining cards into his duel disk. "Normally you'd be right, but with my deck, it's just what I need…

Two face down cards materialized in front of Havoc, one being vertical and behind a horizontal card. "And these two face down cards are what I truly need…your move Honzou…"

Muttering to himself, Garu immediately snapped the top card from his deck. Looking at it slightly, he immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. "I call up Lady Ninja Yae (1100/200) to the field in attack mode!"

From the call, a powerful windstorm swept in front of Garu allowing the green haired kunoichi with the purple ninja garbs to appear before him. As soon as she landed on the ground, the kunoichi drew her katana and aimed it straight towards Havoc. "Next I'll send Sasuke to attack your face down monster! Mist Blade of Silence!"

Sasuke just clasped his two hands together momentarily to disappear into a large cloud of smoke. Havoc looked up just in time to see the Ninja dive right towards his face down monster. "Sorry, but I like my monsters! Go trap card!"

All of a sudden, the Ninja Grandmaster seemed to stop in mid-air as if he was being held up by a mysterious force and was being pulled to the ground. As soon as the confused ninja's feet reached the ground, a large red crystal began to emerge from the earth trapping the ninja inside with his arms raised up as if he was trying to reach out and escape.

Garu couldn't believe what had just happened. "My ninja! The heck is that?"

"Um, it's a trap card called Crystal Seal…and when activated, it selects a monster on your side of the field," Kara explained as Garu turned towards her. "As long as that trap card is out, your monster cannot attack or be used as a sacrifice…"

Havoc just clapped his hands together with a goofy smile on his face. "Man…your girlfriend sure knows the cards well…"

"Girlfriend?" Garu asked, not noticing the slight blush on his face or the blush on Kara's face. "S-she's just my tutor…"

"Yeah, and I got smart each time I took a blow to the head," Havoc sarcastically stated rubbing the back of his head. "You going to do anything else, or can I draw?"

Shaking his head, Garu raised his right hand towards Yae. "It's still my turn and Yae goes on the attack! Strike down that face down monster!"

Responding to her master's orders, Yae quickly jumped into the air and quickly brought her sword down towards the face down monster with a battle cry. As the face down card disappeared, a large blue ogre with fiery red hair and twin spikes sticking from its shoulders, replaced the card and immediately caught Yae's sword.

Then with a great toss, the ogre sent Yae flying directly into Garu sending both of them down while Havoc was laughing loudly. (GLP: 2900)

"I guess my Back Up Gardna (500/2200) was too much for your little ninja girl…" Havoc snickered watching Garu and Yae stand up. "And since, you're not making a move for your hand, I'll just go ahead and draw…"

He drew the top two cards from his deck, and spun them around in his hand before sliding one of them into his armored duel disk.

"And activate a personal favorite of mine! Go Pot of Greed!"

The smirking green pot emerged onto the field with a laugh while Havoc quickly drew the two cards from his deck. As soon as the cards were safely in his hand, the pot quickly shattered into pixels. "Aw man…this is has got to be my best draw yet! I'll start by placing this card down, and then I'll activate the equip spell card…Gravity Axe – Grarl!"

From the sky above, a large gray axe began to fall to the earth below. Just as the weapon was about to strike the ground, the Backup Gardna quickly shot its hand out and grabbed the axe holding it as if the weapon was nothing. (1000/2200)

"Why equip that card to him? He doesn't even have the enough attack points to take out my Lady Ninja…" Garu pointed out as Havoc held up the final card in his hand.

"That's why I've got this monster, rise up Guardian Grarl (2500/1000)!" Havoc announced slapping the card onto his duel disk.

From the force of the card being slapped on the duel disk, it seemed as though the entire island was shaking. The ground then shattered in front of Havoc allowing the new monster to arise before its master. At best, the monster looked like a gray dinosaur with a human shaped body. It was even wearing a golden vest, dark tight pants and metallic boots. The dinosaur monster roared extremely loud into the air forcing multiple birds to fly from their trees.

Garu and Kara just stepped back as the Guardian Grarl snatched its axe (3000/1000) from the Backup Gardna (500/2200). "How in the world did you summon that thing?"

"It's the monster's effect, if it's the only card in Havoc's hand, he can summon it without tribute," Kara answered while looking at the Back Up Gardna. "While his other monster can transfer the equip cards that are equipped to it to another monster on the field…"

"Ya know…that's really starting to get annoying…" Havoc commented raising his fist into the air. "But saves me the trouble of explaining! Grarl attack his Lady Ninja Yae!"

Raising its mighty axe into the air, the large Guardian Grarl began to charge towards the kunoichi…

That's when Yae began to perform the multiple hand signs and slammed her palm into the ground, forcing multiple dogs to leap from the earth and sink their teeth into the dinosaur guardian forcing it to the ground (2400/1000). "What the?!? Nice doggies…"

"Good thing I had my Ninjitsu Art – Fanged Vengeance, which makes your monster unable to attack," Garu explained as the dogs pulled the surprised dinosaur guardian to the ground even further. "As well as weakening it…"

"Well, I guess I've really got some more competition," Havoc admitted scratching his chin. "And since I've got no more cards, I'll end my turn."

"Here I go then…" Garu sighed drawing his next card. "Okay, I'll set a monster on the defensive and switch Yae to defense as well…"

"Man, I can remember like it was yesterday I did the same move you really can't switch Yae to defense mode," Havoc sighed before shaking his head then snapped his next two cards.

Garu's eyes widened as he realized that Yae was still standing up with her sword raised towards the giant guardian Grarl that seemed to smirk in delight. "This won't be good..."

"Garu its thanks to that Gravity axe, as long as its out you can't change your monster's modes," Kara explained while Garu slapped his forehead.

"Great...why does no one ever bother to explain everything fully?" Garu asked before screening his hand. "...Nothing..."

Smiling widely as he drew twice, Havoc just closed his eyes and lifted his left hand over his face down card. "Makes me really think about how to deal with you…Maybe my face down spell card will do the trick! Go Lock of Nightmare!"

As Havoc's face down card flipped up, exposing a picture of a muscular man holding onto multiple chains, hundreds of chains erupted from the ground and brought Yae (300/200) to the ground. Yae tried to escape, but only succeeded in just making the chains tighter. "And I'll do the explaining this time, my spell selects one monster on your side of the field and takes away eight hundred attack points, then adds them to my life points…" (HLP: 4800)

"…And the monster can't be used in a sacrifice," Kara finished holding her hands to her chest.

"HEY! I said I'd do the explaining!" Havoc shouted before looking at his two new cards. "Though with these two next cards, I doubt I will need to explain. I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

As Havoc quickly threw his card into his duel disk, a powerful gust of wind flew over the field and shattered all of the dogs that pinned down the massive Guardian Grarl (3000/1000), allowing the dinosaur to rise up to its feet and roar into the air once more. "That can't be good…"

"You got that right Garu! Now then, which ninja do I want to attack..." Havoc questioned looked at both of Garu's trapped ninjas. "I could defeat Yae and seriously damage your life points...but then again..."

'_With Garu's Ninja's trapped, Havoc's more than likely going to attack Yae to get Garu closer to _

"Since you've got a better chance of freeing him...Grarl! Attack his crystallized Ninja!" Havoc ordered while his dinosaur guardian raised its powerful axe into the air.

Grarl set its sights on the captured ninja, then with a quick slash and mighty battle roar, the large axe shattered the crystal and ninja inside making the remains fly directly into Garu. (GLP: 1700)

'_Whoa…how in the world is this guy so good?_' Garu thought as he looked at his duel disk. '_Man…this guy just keeps getting the jump on me…like he knows my moves…_'

Havoc was just sticking his pinky into his ear while smiling. Cause of that, sweatdroplets appeared on Garu and Kara's heads. '_…That or maybe he's just lucky…_'

"Sorry, just got a lot of water in my ears," Havoc stated slapping his hand on the side of his head till a small squirt of water trikled from his ear. "Much better...Go ahead and make your move…"

Garu just drew slowly and looked at his new card. "Okay, I'll just set a card face down, and summon a monster on the defensive."

"Now don't become a broken record to me Garu," Havoc commented snapping two cards from his deck. "While I've got this card, I activate the equip card, Butterfly Dagger – Elma and equip it to my Back Up Gardna (800/2200)!"

With a beautiful light that beginning to float before the Backup Gardna, the ogre quickly snatched the light, which formed into a lovely golden dagger with a butterfly, handle on it. "And next, I'll summon the lovely lady that goes with the equip, I summon Guardian Elma (1300/1200)!"

Another light emerged onto the field, this time forming into a lovely red haired fairy wearing a forest green vest and red skirt. Before the fairy touched the ground, she spun once and winked to Havoc making him blush and laugh slighty. The, as she held up her hands, the Butterfly Dagger appeared in her grasp (1600/1200). "Why thank you! And now…Elma! Attack Lady Ninja Yae! And Grarl attack the face down card on the right!"

The two guardians charged forward, with Elma flying directly towards the panicking Yae. With an almost invisible slash, Yae was shattered into pixels allowing the chains to shatter as well. (GLP: 400)

Grarl then slammed its axe directly into the face down monster revealing a blue clothed ninja (300/300), before it disappeared into smoke.

"Okay then, I'm almost done, now all I have to do is…" Havoc stated before multiple kunai flew into Grarl's axe shattering the weapon (2500/1000). Even Grarl looked confused as it looked at its now empty hands. "What the hell happened?"

"My face down monster was the Armed Ninja, and when he's flipped up, I can destroy a spell card, and your axe counts as a spell," Garu explained as a question mark appeared over Havoc's head.

"But...you should have gotten rid of his Guardian's Treasure," Kara pointed out as Havoc scratched his head. "Then you would have been able to limit his drawing."

"...Well, that was all part of my plan!" Garu laughed placing his hand behind his head. Two large sweatdroplets then appeared on the back of Kara and Havoc's heads.

"Yeah, but I doubt its something I can't handle," Havoc commented raising his hand to wipe the sweat away. "But, I've done enough this turn, your move…"

"And what a move it'll be," Garu commented as he shakily drew his next card. "What do ya know? I my play Pot of Greed!"

With the grinning green pot appearing a second time, Garu immediately snapped the top two cards from his deck. Looking at the cards he had, Garu nodded and reached for his deck. "Okay, now, by sending the top card from my deck, I can special summon from my had, Yui – The Ninja Mercenary (1600/1300), then I normal summon Muria, Ninja in Training (1000/2100), and flip up Ryu – Kitsune Ninja (1400/900)!"

Three small tornadoes appeared before Garu as three familiar ninjas appeared before him.

One was the young man with tall spiky blue hair, wearing the red ninja suit with yellow trim on it, and gray fishnet sleeves. Placed on his shoulder was a long staff in the shape of a golden pipe as he smiled, allowing a shinning light to emerge from his teeth.

The second was a beautiful young woman with flowing sea green hair kept out of her face with a white headband. Also wearing a baggy purple ninja clothing, and holding onto a katana in her right hand. When she looked at Grarl, she held her hand up with her thumb to the side and aimed it downwards.

The final one was a young girl, wearing a blue ninja suit. The girl brushed her dark blue hair from her eyes as she reached for one of the many weapons that were at her white belt. As this kunoichi looked over to Ryu, she quickly turned and blushed a little.

Havoc just smirked at the sight of all three of the ninjas that were now standing in front of him. "Interesting, but how will having a cosplay ninja, a tomboy, and a shy girl going to help you?"

"Cause of what I have to help out! Go trap card, Ninja Battle Formation!" Garu announced as his face down card flipped up revealing two male ninjas and a kunoichi getting the drop on a Dark Magician. "Now during one battle phase, three of my Ninjas attack as one! And they're going straight for Guardian Grarl!"

All three of Garu's ninjas jumped into the air as a bright red aura engulfed them as their attack points began to combine into one (ATK: 4000). Ryu held out his arms and Yui and Muria grabbed them. The next second, they threw the yelling Ryu directly at Grarl.

Grarl raised its arms up to block the incoming ninja, but it happened so fast that Grarl was still moving as the attack struck its skull. Ryu had slammed his kitsune staff into the Guardian's skull; a few seconds later a large cracking sound filled the air as Grarl fell to the ground. (HLP: 3300)

"…Holy crud…" Havoc groaned falling on his butt. "My…my guardian…"

"Of course that was just one attack and only works for one turn," Garu sighed as he took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "And this will wrap it up…"

"That was amazing Garu," Kara complimented watching the three ninjas land in front of Garu.

"Well, I've been trying," Garu replied with a slight blush on his face.

"Hello…my turn!" Havoc shouted drawing his next two cards. "And if you thought Grarl was tough, then I'm just getting started…"

Havoc immediately slid one of the cards into his duel disk and the spell materialized in front of him, showing what appeared to be two monsters being sucked into a scattered deck. "And this is going to start it for me! I play the spell card, Monster Savior!"

"Any idea on what this card can do?" Garu asked Kara, only to receive a shrug.

Before Havoc spoke, the Backup Gardna and Guardian Elma waved good-bye as they were absorbed into orbs of light and flew directly into his deck. "This card is brand new, and totally awesome for me, you see, I need only to return all monsters on my side of the field and then shuffle."

Havoc quickly snapped out his deck and began to shuffle till he was finally satisfied, then popped the deck into his duel disk. "And then, I can draw the number of cards equal to the number monsters I returned, in this case, I get two new cards!"

The red haired duelist quickly drew the top two cards from his shuffled deck, and added them to his four-card hand.

At the mere sight of the cards…Havoc couldn't help but smile. "Wow…now I can use this to the fullest potential…"

"Um…Kara, any idea what he's going on about?" Garu asked turning his head to Kara.

"Um…I have a clue, but since he has Grarl in his graveyard, you should be safe," Kara answered before noticing the light that began to fill the air. "Huh?"

"I play the spell card, Soul release! And I'll use it to remove Grarl from my graveyard and four non monster cards in your graveyard," Havoc announced as multiple lights flew into the air and shattered from each duelists' graveyard.

"Huh?" Garu asked as Havoc raised the third card in his hand.

"So I can play this now, since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can summon…oops! Almost forgot!" Havoc immediately slapped the card into his armored duel disk. "I'll equip your Muria with this! Go Celestial Sword – Aitos!"

A large sword that seemed to be bigger then Muria appeared in her hands, she struggled to try to keep it in her hands. (1900/2100)

"What?" Garu asked as Havoc held up another card in his hand.

"For each monster in my opponent's graveyard, the equipped monster gains three hundred attack points," Kara stated as Havoc raised the next card from his hand.

"Well said, but after this card, you won't have to speak another word," Havoc announced as he slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I summon…"

A heavenly light lit up the sky above Havoc allowing multiple feathers floating downwards around him. From the sky above floated down a beautiful angelic woman wearing ancient Indian Tribal clothes. Her white wings flapped to keep her floating in the air causing the multiple feathers on her eagle like head cloak. (2500/2000)

"Guardian Aitos!" Havoc roared before taking the next card from his hand. "And I'll activate the spell card, Tailor of the Fickle! Allowing me to switch the Celestial Sword to its rightful owner! Guardian Aitos!" 

In a bright flurry of feathers, the sword disappeared from Muria's hands (1000/2100) then flew into Aitos' (3400/2000) hands. "And since activating the other effect would be over kill, I'll just go full frontal! Destroy Muria! Celestial Slash!"

Aitos just simply slashed her sword, sending a powerful wave of energy flying directly towards the panicking kunoichi. "Just in time...but I've got Negate Attack!"

A powerful vortex appeared before Muria sucking in the powerful sword slash and ending the attack.

Surprised by the move, Havoc couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Nice…should've see that coming. Oh well, I've got Aitos and I highly doubt you've got something to beat it…"

'_Well, he's got a point…in fact the only thing I've got that could come even close to taking on that bird is Impact, but I discarded the Conch Shell Horn when I summoned Yui_,' Garu thought looking at his hand, the only monster he had was Uzamaki. '_And what did he mean by other effect? This isn't good…_'

Garu swiftly drew the top card from his deck and momentarily gazed at the card. Then adding it among his hand, he took another card and slapped it onto his duel disk. "Hope this works...I summon, Uzamaki – Tech Ninja (1300/600)!"

From the sky dropped the mechanical ninja pulling out his dual kunai and holding them up while flying sparks from its feet.

Confused at this Havoc just raised an eyebrow. "Okay…why are you summoning more monsters?"

"You'll see," Garu replied taking another card from his hand. "And here's why, I activate the spell card, Ninja Stealth Assault!"

The spell card materialized in front of Garu and behind the four ninjas who stepped to the side to reveal a picture of Ryu standing in a tree above a camp of bandits. His mouth was covered and instead of the usual kitsune staff, he held onto a kunai. "And here's how this spell card works, first, for each ninja monster out on my side of the field, I need to pay half of my life points…"

Kara and Havoc just blinked in confusion as Garu's life point meter began to decrease rapidly. "Garu, what are you doing?" (GLP: 200)

"Relax, I think I have this...next I get to decrease the attack points of all level four or lower ninja monsters on the field by half," Garu continued while a dark green aura began to engulf all four of his ninjas.

Ryu (700/900), Yui (800/1300), Muria (500/2100), Uzamaki (650/600)

"Um, I may not be the brightest guy around, but why are you doing all of this?" Havoc asked as Garu lowered his head.

"I'm hoping to find out as well," Garu sighed before standing up straight. "Anyway, after all that is done, if all the monsters on your side of the field has twenty-five hundred attack points …then all the ninjas can attack you directly!"

At this, Havoc raised up his empty hand and began to count. "Let's see, if you combine all of the attack of each of those monsters…Ha! I'd still have six hundred fifty life points left!"

"We'll see about that…now! All ninjas attack!" Garu shouted to receive a nod from each of his ninjas.

"Oh…curse word," Havoc sighed in annoyance watching the four ninjas appear above him.

Uzamaki threw both of his kunai directly at Havoc, followed up by Muria throwing multiple bombs. Next, Yui threw multiple shuriken and Ryu threw his Kitsune pipe directly at Havoc.

When all of the attacks hit, Havoc was covered with smoke. Just as the four ninjas landed on the ground, the smoke began to clear showing Havoc sitting on the ground slightly covered with dust. (HLP: 0)

"Huh? Hey wait a minute… how'd my life points go down to zero?" Havoc questioned as all of the holograms began to disappear.

Garu sat down as well and lowered his head. "Well, you see, Uzamaki can attack twice, so you took thirteen hundred points instead of your estimated six hundred and fifty…"

Havoc couldn't help but smile at the fact he lost. '_I guess he does remind me of someone, the same person who defeated me in the same format…_

"Well…a deal's a deal," Havoc said reaching for his case. "Guess I owe you some cards…"

/-//-/--//--//-

Vic narrowed his eyes watching Garu walk slowly towards Havoc. "Never thought I'd see that mug again…Havoc…Risely…"

And with that, Vic started off towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. '_I have to get this started now…_'

/-/--/-/-/-/-/

"Wow, these three are just what I needed!" Garu exclaimed holding three of the cards he had chosen.

"Before you select your other four, may I make a few suggestions?" Havoc asked reaching into the case and pulling out four cards. "Since you like ninjas, maybe these four will do the trick…"

"Man, today is my lucky…" Garu started reaching for the cards, before a hand snatched them from Havoc. "…Day?"

Kara held up the cards in her hand, but had the backs to Garu so he couldn't see what they were. "Um…since you ditched tutoring, I'm going to hold onto these cards for a while…"

"Aw come on!" Garu groaned before Havoc shut the case.

"Tough luck man, but ya gotta listen to your girlfriend," Havoc teased placing the case onto his back.

"For the last time we're not dating!" Garu shouted making Kara blush a little.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Havoc asked making Garu back down. "…That's what I thought…"

That's when something caught Havoc's eye, from where he could stand, he could see the fishing pole he was holding onto earlier. "Hey! I found my pole!"

Garu and Kara just watched as Havoc quickly grabbed the fishing pole. From what they could tell, the line was already cast out. "Huh…better reel this iiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!!"

Havoc was immediately pulled from the land speeding off on the water, Garu and Kara just sweat dropped at the sight of Havoc being pulled by a giant fish.

When Havoc was pulled out of view, Garu turned towards Kara. "I guess his story was true after all…"

/-/-/-/-/-//--/

The sun was beginning to set as the tanned man looked over the sea watching the sun set fire to the ocean's surface. "Maybe I ought to go looking for that kettle head…"

Before the tanned man could even turn, an extremely fast object began to speed towards the boat. At first, the tanned man couldn't tell what it was, until it was a few yards away. "Hey isn't that?"

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDD FISH!"

The tanned man just closed his eyes before Havoc was slammed into the side of the boat. When the tanned man opened his eyes, Havoc was stuck on the side of the boat with the front part of his body slammed into the side of the boat. "Hey there mate, where ya been at?"

Havoc managed to peel his head from the boat and look up at his companion. "Just get me up Gron…"

The tanned man, Gron immediately follow suit, yanking Havoc from the boat's side and onto the boat's deck. "So where'd that fish take you this time?"

"Well, that blow to the head just now really made me forget the where," Havoc replied rubbing his head. "But I think I met someone the boss might be interested in meeting…"

Gron just nodded towards Havoc before turning towards the wheel. "Then I guess we better get going then, eh Risely?"

"Yeah, I could go for some more Ramen noodles…" Havoc laughed sitting on the deck.

"So…who's this person the boss should meet?" Gron asked increasing the boat's speed.

"Some kid named Honzou…" Havoc replied lying back. "I'm taking a nap, wake me when we get there…"

//--/-/-/-/-/-/-//-

Card Stats

Backup Gardna / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 2,200 / Beast-Warrior/Effect: Once per your turn when this Monster is face-up on your side of the field, you can remove an Equip Spell Card Equipped to one Monster on your side of the field and Equip it to another Monster on your side of the field. 

**Description:** a large blue ogre with fiery red hair and twin spikes sticking from its shoulders

**Crystal Seal / Trap Continuous**/ **Effect:** Choose one Monster on the field. The chosen Monster cannot attack, and cannot be used as a Tribute. This card is destroyed if the ATK of the chosen Monster is raised or lowered.

**Image:** A purple gemstone with a feminine face inside it.

**Lock of Nightmare / Equip Spell / Effect: **Select one of your opponent's monsters and equip it with this card. Reduce the equipped monster's attack points by 800, then increase your life points by 800. The equipped monster cannot be used for a tribute.

**Image:** a muscular man holding onto multiple chains

**Celestial Sword - Aitos / Spell/Equip /** **Effect:** Increase the ATK of the Monster Equipped with this card by 300 for every Monster in your opponent's Graveyard. When this card is Equipped to "Guardian Aitos", you may send this card to the Graveyard to remove the Monster Cards in your opponent's Graveyard from play from the top down until you reach a Spell or Trap Card. Then, add the base ATK of each Monster removed from play to "Guardian Aitos".

**Image:** Aitos's face behind two crossed swords.

**Guardian Aitos / Wind / LV. 8 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / Fairy/Effect: **This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned, Flip-Summoned, or Special Summoned unless you have a "Celestial Sword – Aitos" on your side of the field. If you have no Monster Cards in your Graveyard, this Monster may be Normal Summoned or set with no Tributes.

**Description:** A beautiful angelic woman wearing ancient Indian Tribal clothes. Her white wings flapped to keep her floating in the air causing the multiple feathers on her eagle like head cloak.

_Note: Raphael at used the p _

**Guardian Treasure / ****Spell Continuous / ****Effect:** Discard five cards from your hand, then draw two cards from your deck. For as long as this card remains in effect, you may draw two cards during your Draw Phase.

**Image:** A beautiful woman with silver hair in front of a crystal ball.

roceeding cards various times in "Waking the Dragons". All creative credit goes to the writers of the anime.

**Ninja Battle Formation / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated during the battle phase. When this card is activated, select three or less level four or lower monster cards on your side of the field with 'Ninja' in the card name, then combine the attack and defense points of the selected monsters during the battle phase. The three selected monsters on your side of the field are treated as one monster during the battle phase.

**Image:** Two male ninjas and a kunoichi getting the drop on a Dark Magician.

**Ninja Stealth Assault / Spell Card/ Effect:** Pay half of your life points to activate this spell card. For one turn, halve the attack points of all face up Level four or lower monsters with 'Ninja' in the cards' names. If your opponent has any monsters who have 2500 or more attack points, all level four or lower 'Ninja' monsters, may attack your opponent directly.

**Image:** Ryu standing in a tree above a camp of bandits. His mouth was covered and instead of the usual kitsune staff, he held onto a kunai.

**Monster Savior / Spell / Effect:** Shuffle all monsters on your side of the field back into your deck. For each monster returned to the deck by this card's effect, draw one card.

**Image: **Two monsters being sucked into a scattered deck.


	16. Chapter 16: A Fighter’s Duel

**_Its been a while since we've joined the academy, mostly thanks to Garu on that part…_**

_**From what I can tell from people so far, is that many of them are competitive jerks with nothing better to do with their free time than to ruin this school for the rest of us.**_

_**Though I do have to admit, there were some pretty fun parts to the year already, like with Garu facing that cooking duelist.**_

_**But then there were the jerks, like that Vic guy and Seika coming here.**_

_**Speaking of jerks, I'm facing one right now…only thing is, he's pretty good at a fighting style that Master Yoh only told me about.**_

…_**And it's a weird style at that…**_

_**/--/-//--/-/-//-/-**_

_**Chapter 16: A Fighter's Duel**_

_**Enter the Densuiken**_

_**/-/---/-/-//-/-/-/**_

"Now then, Shinato (3300/3000)! Attack his monster!"

In the night's sky erupted a large cloud of dust flowing from the obvious attack launched from the large blue angelic form with many golden wings. Behind the deity stood none other than Terri. (TLP: 950)

Raising her hand towards her opponent, Terri just smirked and laughed. "Ha! How do you like me now?"

Her opponent just stood up cracking his neck, as though he was unfazed by Terri's latest attack. "…You done yet?" (DLP: 2400)

"Um…I guess…" Terri replied watching her weird opponent draw his next card. '_Man this guy's weird, and so is his strategy…_'

"Well, I'd love to say this has been fun," The duelist replied sliding two the cards from his hand into his duel disk.

In response to the duelist's actions, two small red bottles appeared in front of Terri and were giving off what appeared to be a sweet aroma. Terri's eyes wandered from them to see the Duelist crouching down on the dreadful spell card that had been plaguing this entire duel.

"…But it hasn't…" The weird duelist replied before lifting his arms up into the air and throwing a large object into the night's sky.

When the object fell to the ground, Shinato and the two red bottles shattered. From the remains from the bottles, a red mist floated out around Terri. The mists forced her to her knees and cover her mouth. "…Not again…" (TLP: 0)

"…I hope I proved my point lassie," The duelist said walking over towards Terri. "And I hope you haven't forgotten about our little deal…"

-/-/-/-//-/--//-/--/-/-/

"…And then I activated this trap card and took out that Guardian!" Garu finished up waving his arms in the air. "That Havoc guy had no idea what was coming to him!"

Zeff just nodded in reply while writing down on his notebook. "So, this duel took place while everyone else was at that beach party?"

"Yeah…though Kara was with me at the time," Garu replied rubbing his chin. "Wait, you don't believe me do you?"

"Not in the least bit…" Zeff chuckled while continuing to write his paper.

Trying to hold onto the anger that was now bubbling up inside of him, Garu took a deep breath and glared at Zeff. "And why is it so unbelievable? I even have someone there to watch it…"

"Yeah, but come on, a person using guardians? You'd have to be practically be a pro to accomplish with that kind of deck," Zeff explained turning towards his angered friend. "And then the guy gets pulled out to sea…by a huge fish, that's the second most ridiculous I've heard today…"

Garu just raised an eyebrow. "And what was the first?"

Smirking towards his companion, Zeff just turned back to his paper. "I'll tell ya later, sides, shouldn't you get working on this paper here?"

"…Uh oh," Garu chuckled before he quickly grabbed the nearest mechanical pencil and began to write on the paper that was before him.

/--//---/-/-//-/-

With his footsteps making small noise on the outside of the school, Vic just smiled at the sight of the building. '_I was robbed before…of my glory…now I'm taking it back with vengeance.'_

"S'cuse me, but, y'all wouldn't happen to be that Vanhemer dude now would ya?"

Narrowing his eyesight, Vic spun on his foot to see a weird looking guy leaning up a tree with his eyes closed. From where he was standing, Vic could tell that the guy was about his age with a slight tan and greasy slicked back hair, his face looked like he was in a slap fight with someone earlier.

However, compared to his interest in clothes, Vic was wondering who the hell was this guy. The guy's clothing consisted of a baggy red overcoat where he kept his left arm resting on the left side over his coat's black belt. The baggy gray pants and a skintight dark blue shirt showed off his skinny body. And a pair of small sunglasses covered over his eyes.

But the weirdest thing about his ensemble was a large gourd tied around his belt, on the gourd was the word sake written on it in kanji. With a loud yawn the guy slowly opened his eyes towards Vic. "So…um, are you that Vanhemer dude that Zaku asked me to find here?"

"I take it that you're the distraction," Vic commented turning his head. "I was told that you'd be here within two days, but it's been a full week. I've had to delay the plans since you were late."

"Relax man, I was busy doing the distraction during that time," the guy replied walking towards Vic. "Sides…its impolite to yell at someone, especially when you don't even know their name."

"I'll give ya that much," Vic scoffed to the side noticing the guy was right in front of him. "Whatever, you got a name? Or should I just call you weirdo?"

"It's really annoying," the duelist replied raising his hand. "My father called me Densui…"

A silent breeze blew between Vic and Densui as Vic's right eyebrow began to rise up on his forehead. "Your name is…dead drunk?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Densui asked scratching the back of his head.

"Never mind that," Vic groaned slapping his forehead. "You said that you were creating a distraction already…what could you have possibly done?"

"Uh, let me think for a second on that one…" Densui requested scratching his chin while closing his eyes.

Vic just closed his eyes and began to grow impatient with each passing second. "You mind thinking about that when we get to my dorm? I've got a job for you duel mercenary."

"I told you my name was Densui!"

-/-//--/----//-

Later that afternoon, the warm breeze swept across the island as Garu, Yae and Zeff slowly walked to the Slifer Red dorms. Zeff was walking backwards in front of Garu and Yae with a huge grin on his face. "Another day down the drain!"

"Someone's cheery today," Yae commented while a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"And why not on such a lovely day?" Zeff asked before taking in a large deep breath of the air. "Not a cloud in the sky, and the birds are chirping…"

"I knew something was different, where's Rox?" Garu questioned joining the conversation.

Zeff just stopped in the middle of the trail and looked down towards his feet. "Well, he's kind of gotten a little touch of sickness, so I let him sleep in my bed today…"

"Anyway, you two hear the rumors?"

Garu and Yae just stopped and looked at each other in confusion. After a few seconds of silence, the two turned towards Zeff and said at the same time. "No…"

A little taken back, Zeff covered his good eye and sighed loudly before looking back at his fellow Slifer Reds. "You haven't heard about the rumors of the Drunken Duelist?"

Yae's eyes went a little dull at the words Drunken Duelist. "…You're kidding right?"

"Nope, some guy is going around at night dueling any duelists who tread during after curfew," Zeff explained talking in a spooky voice trying to make his story a little spookier apparently. "If he wins, he takes your deck away and runs off into the night…and in the last week he's claimed ten victories, two from the same person…"

"Who'd be dumb enough to try to face him twice?" Garu asked raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging his shoulder, Zeff just sighed. "Dunno, but I heard that a tenacious girl from Ra yellow wanted to prove this guy otherwise. Apparently the Drunken Duelist commented about her dueling…"

"This conversation is going no where fast," Yae sighed before continuing on past Garu and Zeff. "If you two need me, I'll be in the dorm room getting some real work done."

"No offense Zeff, but compared to my story, that seems really far fetched," Garu commented with a smirk. "At least I've got a witness with me at the time."

"But nine people have faced that Drunken duelist so far and each of them had lost," Zeff replied before lowering his head. "Sides, Taylor was one of the duelists who lost a duel to him…"

"What was she doing out so late?" Garu asked before a thought popped into his head. "Wait, how do you know that she lost? Did she tell you?"

"Well, sort of," Zeff replied before spinning on his heel and began to walk away. "But now, we must be getting our homework done!"

"Hey get back here!" Garu shouted following his lupine obsessed friend.

/--/-/-/-/-///-

"Damn…who do ya have to kill to get a place like this?" Densui asked plopping himself on the couch in Vic's dorm room in front of the plasma screen. "Classy…"

"You going to talk, or are you going to mooch off my hospitality?" Vic retorted from the computer. His fingers were typing furiously as multiple windows appeared on his screen.

Standing up stretching, Densui just trotted over to Vic and his computer and stared blankly at the screen. "…That what Zaku got ya doing?"

"Yes, and weren't you hired to provide a distraction so that people from the school wouldn't catch on to me?" Vic snorted not turning from the screen.

"Already taken care of!" Densui announced with a goofy grin appearing on his face. "I've been challenging duelists at late night and stealing their decks…they even got me a name here, the Drunken Duelist!"

Since he arrived at the dorm, Vic turned from his computer and stared blankly at Densui's grin. "…Well, that leaves me with two things to think about why you have that name…"

"Look man, I'm here on business, so if you want me to take out someone, then maybe I'll be doing just so," Densui stated leaning in closer to Vic. "Got any punks you want me to take out?"

"First…stay out of my personal space," Vic warned making Densui jump back a few feet. "And second, if you want to take out someone, then take out the Slifer Slacker, Garu Honzou…"

"Garu Honzou…" Densui said to himself as he began making a mental note about getting this Honzou guy. "Okay, but it'll have to be at night…"

"Whatever! Just go!" Vic roared making Densui jump back a few more feet.

Walking towards the door, Densui just looked at Vic from the corner of his eye and said under his breath. "Spoiled little brat…"

"I heard that!"

And with that, Densui rushed from the room at high speed to get away from Vic.

/-/-/--/-/-//-/-

The dusk sun began to gleam through the windows of the familiar trio's dorm room while Garu was moaning about his homework…as usual.

"Now what does history have to dueling?" Garu asked flipping through his history book stopping at the section where he was supposed to read at.

"Stop complaining, that's what you get for dueling instead of getting your homework done," Yae sighed flipping the page in her fighting magazine.

"She's got you there Garu," Zeff sided while grooming Rox on his legs.

"You were the one I was dueling…wait, how come you don't have any homework?" Garu asked turning towards his friend.

"Cause I actually do it during lunch," Zeff admitted with a sly grin on his face.

Garu was just silent as he grimaced and turned back to his book. '_Man, studying is so boring!'_

A few minutes passed before Yae stood up from her bed and headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a cup of tea in the cafeteria, I'll be back later…"

After Yae left the room, Garu just slammed his head into the book. "Its…too…boring!"

"Never a dull moment eh, Rox?" Zeff chuckled scratching Rox behind the ears.

//-/-//-/-/--/-/-/-/

Yae sighed before she sipped her tea. The taste filled her mouth, allowing her to savor it before swallowing. "Been a while since I got a good cup of tea…"

Yae wasn't the only one in the cafeteria; Ayame was wiping down some of the tables in the large room. Ayame was currently on break enjoying a cup of tea with Yae. "I know what you mean, with the school work and odd jobs I do, it's hard to relax."

"Yeah, its nice to just get away from the noise," Yae replied before taking another small sip of tea. "Speaking of noise, my roommates were talking about some 'Drunken Duelist' earlier…"

"I heard about that," Ayame stated placing her teacup on the table. "Seems kind of strange why he's called the Drunken Duelist."

"Who goes on the grounds that late anyway?" Yae asked closing her eyes.

"You know what I heard, the guy is a pervert," Ayame commented before lifting her teacup.

"…Great, almost all the guys in this school are perverts and the person who designed this uniforms is one too," Yae sighed along with Ayame. Neither of them noticed that the cafeteria door was beginning to open.

"I dunno, I like the uniforms…"

Yae and Ayame turned towards the door to see a strange guy wearing a red overcoat version of the school uniform with his left arm resting over his black belt. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes over his large grin.

"Any idea who this joker is?" Yae asked to Ayame.

Densui just sweat dropped at the comment. "Such lovely ladies need the best introduction I can provide…but since its late, I'll just say it. The name's Densui!"

A few moments passed for the name to register to Yae and Ayame.

"…You're named Dead Drunk?" Ayame snickered as the sweat drop grew even more on Densui's head.

'_Is it really that uncommon a name?_' Densui just shook the thought from his head and walked over towards the two girls. "So…can I get your names?"

"Sorry, but I don't associate with dead drunks," Yae replied causing the sweat drop appear on Densui's head once more.

"Then, can you tell me where I can find some guy…?" Densui asked before looking dumbstruck. '_Crap what was his name again?'_

"Some guy?" Ayame asked making Densui rub the back of his head.

"Seriously, I can't remember his name," Densui admitted with a blush on his face. "But…enough about that no name, let me get to know you two!"

Densui just sat down next to Yae at the table, only to be immediately pushed off and onto the ground. "Dang…"

"Look, please leave," Yae sighed as Densui immediately stood up.

"Fine, sides, I doubt you girls could really hold a candle up to me," Densui mocked pushing up his sunglasses.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ayame asked raising an eyebrow at Densui.

"Well, girls are weaker than boys both physically and strategically," Densui explained with a hint of smug in his voice. "It's a fact I just proved through the last week."

Densui turned towards the girls once more only be greeted by demonic eyes and deadly flames poised towards him. '_I love it when the women get mad…_'

"And what makes you think that?" Ayame questioned standing up.

"Yeah! What are you a sexist?" Yae growled clenching her hand into a tight fist.

"No, on the contrary! I love girls and know they have strengths and weaknesses!" Densui defended lifting his arms in the air in front of him. "I don't mean disrespect…"

"Let's just leave Ayame," Yae growled standing up.

"Yeah," Ayame replied walking with Yae past Densui.

Moving his head slightly down, Densui just grinned and chuckled slightly. "Nice view…"

With that comment, multiple blood vessels appeared Yae and Ayame's foreheads.

Slowly turning their heads towards Densui, Yae and Ayame glared daggers at the grinning idiot. Yae stomped her foot towards Densui and raised her fist. "Okay, now your just asking for an ass kicking!"

"Come, come, you don't really want to break a nail now do ya?" Densui asked only to make the glaring even worse.

"Apologize before we make you apologize!" Ayame warned as pointing her finger towards Densui.

"Prove me wrong, then I'll apologize," Densui replied before lifting his duel disk in front of his chest. "I don't hit girls, but dueling them is another matter…"

"Then I'll face you," Yae replied holding up a deck of cards. "I just need a duel disk…"

"I'll go get a spare in the back," Ayame replied running past Densui and into the door next to the kitchen.

/-/-/-/-/--//-//-

"Hey Garu? You awake?" Zeff asked looking over his hunched over friend.

Garu's head was resting right on the page of the book he was reading, the facts that his eyes were closed and he was snoring loudly were a dead give away. "Oh well, Rox look after Garu, I'm going to get some chips…"

/--/-/-/-//-/-/

Yae strapped the duel disk to her left arm while watching Densui pulling his resting arm from his coat. '_Where the hell did this guy come from?_'

"Ya know, I never caught your name before," Densui stated snapping his deck into his duel disk. "I suppose I could call you sweet cheeks…"

"Its Yae, you sexist…"

Densui in response launched the dual holographic projectors with a smile on his face. "With that out of the way…" (DLP: 4000)

"Bring on the duel!"

"And to prove I'm a gentleman at heart," Densui stated drawing his five cards and fanning them out. "You can go first…"

"How kind…" Yae sighed pulling the sixth card from her deck. (YLP: 4000)

"Beat this guy to the curb Yae!" Ayame shouted throwing her fist into the air.

"You got it!" Yae announced before slapping one card from her hand onto her duel disk. "To kick things off, I'll summon Kung Fu Nyan Nyan (1700/1000)!"

From the ceiling dropped a young woman wearing pink fighter's kimono, with her auburn hair done up in bun-like pigtails, held in place by streamers. The female fighter glared daggers at Densui…who on the other hand…

"WOW! Even your monsters are cute!" Densui laughed looking straight at the Kung Fu monster.

'_Okay, this guy is really confusing me…_' Yae blinked her eyes before she slid another card from her hand into her duel disk. "I'll wrap up by placing one card face down…"

"Oh joy!" Densui announced flicking the sixth card from his deck into his hand. "Now then…behold the power of Densuiken Dueling!"

"Densuiken?" Ayame questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

Yae turned to Ayame with a determined look in her eyes. "It's a form fighting, otherwise the drunken fist…technique…"

That's when it hit both of the girls, they turned towards Densui and pointed their hands towards him. "You're that Drunken Duelist everyone's been talking about!"

"Well now, I see that you both are more than just a pair of pretty faces…" Densui commented pushing up his sunglasses. "And yes I guess if that's what I'm called, then I am the Drunken Duelist…"

"You're the one who stole those decks?" Ayame questioned narrowing her eyes.

In response, Densui opened up his overcoat to show that multiple decks were snapped into the fabric. "You better believe it cuties…with each victory I took a prize from my opponents…and if they were females, then they just added to the point that men are better at dueling…"

"Not true dude."

Everyone turned towards the door to see Zeff leaning up against the side of door holding onto a small bag of chips. "I know plenty of girls who can kick my butt in dueling…so don't be dragging them down."

"But when compared to a real man like me…" Densui replied lifting a card from his hand. "…Words can't really describe my reasoning…so I'll leave it to my cards! I summon Drunken Tiger (1800/1000)!"

In a cloud of red mist emerged a large tiger wearing a white muscle shirt and baggy pants. Over the beast's eyes was a pair of sunglasses and in the beast's hand was a bottle of what appeared to be sake. The tiger stepped to the side shakily, giving everyone

"Drunken?" Yae questioned raising an eyebrow as Densui slipped another card from his hand into his duel disk.

"I'll place this in the back, and then go on the attack! Attack her Kung Fu girl with drunken Claw!" Densui ordered to receive a sloppy nod from his tiger.

The tiger began to charge on all fours heading straight towards the Kung Fu Nyan Nyan, with a few sloppy steps along the way. And as the Tiger began to take a swipe at the female fighter, she quickly lifted her leg up and slammed a powerful kick into the tiger's torso sending the monster skidding back.

Densui was just confused as his Tiger crouched down on its knees and held onto its chest. "What in the world just happened?"

That's when Densui noticed that Yae's face down card was flipped up showing a kung fu fighter kicking back a boulder. "What's that?"

"My trap card, Disabling Kick! When you attack a monster on my side of the field with less original attack points I can activate this card to negate the attack," Yae explained as the card shattered into pixels. "However, there's another effect. We both take damage times to the level of the attacking monster."

Densui and Yae just grimaced as a small red light surrounded them. When the light died down, Densui just seemed to smirk in delight. "Nice one…but this duel is still on…" (DLP: 3600) (YLP: 3600)

"So…how'd this duel get started?" Zeff asked before putting a chip in his mouth.

"This pervert just asked for it," Ayame replied watching Yae draw her next card.

"…Okay…" Zeff sighed before putting more chips in his mouth.

"Draw! And now I activate the special ability of my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan! If she didn't attack last turn, then she gains three hundred attack points (1700/1000 + 300)!" Yae announced while her Kung Fu monster began to meditate increasing her strength. "And now, I'll go on the attack with her! Give that tiger another taste of your foot!"

With a quick leap in the air, the Kung Fu Nyan Nyan jumped from the ceiling and slammed her heel right in the middle of the Drunken Tiger's head. The force sent the Tiger straight to the ground shattering the monster.

The only thing left of the monster was its bottle of sake. (DLP: 3400)

"My tiger may have been given a double dosage of your monster's foot, but its time for your fighter to have a taste from my tiger! Activate trap card!" Densui announced lifting his arm over his face down card.

The trap card raised itself to reveal a large mug of alcohol overflowing by having to many types being poured into it.

The card glowed a deep red that engulfed the Drunken Tiger's sake bottle and it flew directly into the Kung Fu Nyan Nyan's hands. "In case your wondering it's a little continuous trap card called Overflowing Alcohol! It can only be activated when a monster with 'Drunken' in the card's name is destroyed.

"I then equip my trap to one monster on the field responsible for the attack and your monster loses two hundred attack points times the level of your monster."

Yae watched as the Kung Fu Nyan Nyan took a small sip of the bottle and immediately a red line appeared over her face and her eyes dulled (2000/1000 – 800/0). "What the?"

"Also, if your monster happens to be destroyed as a result of a certain card, then I get to draw a new card," Densui finished explaining while looking at the Kung Fu Nyan Nyan fall to the ground. "Seems someone can't handle hard liquor…"

"Quiet you," Yae snorted as she looked at her hand. '_I don't have any other monsters with me now…so I'll just have to stall._'

Taking another card from her hand, Yae slid it behind her now drunken fighter. "I'll end my turn with a face down card."

Densui just closed his eyes and seemed to hum a song with no real tune or beat. Everyone just stared blankly at him as he then began to whistle.

"Hello? It's your turn!" Yae announced bringing Densui back from his music.

"Sorry," Densui said before looking at his next card. '_About time I drew this thing…_'

"Alright lassie, I'll now make things more interesting by summoning Drunken Angel (1800/1000)!"

In a flurry of feathers, a new monster appeared in front of Densui, this time it was an angel wearing a white suit and black hat over his blonde hair. In his hands was a large bottle of wine.

Unlike the Drunken Tiger, the angel didn't seem to be drunk yet. He even seemed quite a gentleman cause he bowed and took his hat off to reveal the long blonde hair he was hiding.

"Another drunken monster?" Ayame questioned as the Drunken angel stood up and place his hat back on his head.

"I've seen on TV a guy who played a deck like this," Zeff commented looking at the monster. "I think his name was Kumazou Maede…or something like that. There was one key card to his deck…but I can't remember what it was…"

"Next up I'll play a continuous spell card called One More Sake!" Densui announced as a large red bottle appeared before the Drunken angel.

"And what can that thing do?" Yae asked as Densui lifted the card that he had drawn.

"Nothing now, but when play correctly," Densui replied as he fitted his next card into his duel disk. "Like this! I play the continuous spell card Flipping the Table!"

The ground began to shake as a large wooden table appeared under Yae and Densui's field. "And now! I'll activate its effect!"

Densui got under the table on his side and began to lift it as if he was actually lifting a table. With a mighty throw the table and everything on the field was thrown into the air before crashing to the ground causing a large explosion.

"What the?" Yae commented as the table landed in front of her.

Densui just laughed as he looked upwards. "What a great card! It clears the field! Oh and by the way, since your monster was destroyed by Flipping the Table I get one new card!"

With a small click a card floated into his hand.

"Then, my One More Sake comes into play, inflicting five hundred points of damage to you when destroyed."

A red mist filled the air in front of Yae causing her to cough until it dissipated. (YLP: 3100)

Then something caught Zeff's eyes. "Hey wait a minute! Isn't that Drunken Angel supposed to be gone?"

As the angel floated down, he seemed a lot more relaxed and landed on his knees instead of his feet. Densui just laughed at the comment. "Nope! Drunken Angel is immune to my table's effect…and speaking of my angel…attack the girl directly!"

Noticing that his master gave him an order, the Drunken Angel nodded before turning to Yae. He quickly spun on his foot and shot a powerful breath of alcohol that made Yae stumble backwards. "Man that reeks!" (YLP: 1300)

"And to wrap up my turn, I'll place a card face down," Densui replied as the face down card appeared behind the celebrating Drunken Angel. "I'm still waiting for you to show me what you can do…lassie."

"For the last time, its Yae!" Yae shouted pulling her next card. '_I think I've got something I can use…'_

"I may not be the greatest duelist, but I'm skilled enough to be a dead drunk like you," Yae commented slapping her next card onto her duel disk. "So I summon Kung Fu Kid (1300/1200)!"

A blue form spun from behind Yae and then landed in front of her showing off a younger boy with dark blue wavy hair. His blue gi was etched in with a red dragon breathing red fangs. Looking at the Drunken angel, the kid just went into a fighting pose.

"Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Yae finished with the two vertical cards appearing behind her newest fighter.

Densui just laughed loudly at Yae's move and the Drunken Angel joined in with him. "You've got to be kidding me! Perhaps you forgot what my table is capable of doing? With one flip, this duel will be done!"

"Then by all means…go ahead…" Yae replied to get a weird look from Densui as he drew his next card.

"Be my pleasure," Densui replied looking at his next card. "I'll be flipping the table right now!"

Once again, Densui grabbed the table from underneath and launched it spinning into the air before it crashed down causing a large amount of dust to arise. "And since you're defenseless…I'll end this! Drunken Angel attack!"

The Drunken Angel quickly flew through the smoke, but a few seconds later the drunk was launched out of the smoke and flew directly into Densui sending him to the ground. A few seconds later, the angel shattered. "W-What just happened here?" (DLP: 3400)

The smoke began to clear while Densui was standing up. In front of him he could see that the Kung Fu Kid was standing in front of Yae with his leg raised for a kick.

"How is that monster still here?" Densui asked as the Kung Fu Kid lowered his leg.

"Cause, his special ability makes him so he can't destroyed by spell cards that don't specifically designate him," Yae explained before she reached into her graveyard and pulled out two cards. "And as for how your angel was destroyed, my two face down cards are responsible for that. One was Rush Recklessly which raised my fighter's attack."

"And the other?" Densui asked as a card popped out of Yae's deck.

"It was called Instant Challenge," Yae answered showing a card that she drew. "And when its destroyed I can take any monster with 'Taijitsu', 'Kung Fu' or Fighter in the card's name and add it to my hand."

"Oh yeah, well, your not the only one with a card effect, my face down card was called Another Round," Densui countered as a card flew from his deck and into his hand. "And here's how it works, when its destroyed, I can draw one new card."

Grimacing, Densui just slid the card into his disk and sighed. "And all I can be doing now is setting this card…"

"I don't get it, why didn't he summon a monster?" Ayame asked watching Yae draw her next card.

"He couldn't," Zeff explained. "Due to the effect of the table, once he uses it he can't summon this turn."

"Nice…" Ayame stated.

"Now then, I summon Tiger Taijitsu Master (1600/1200)!" Yae announced, as the tiger stripped fighter appeared that before her narrowed her eyes towards Densui, the next instant a card flew from her deck and into her hand. "And when she's brought out I can take one spell card from my deck with Taijitsu in the card's name."

"I'll chain your monster's effect with my spell card," Densui announced as his face down card disappeared leaving four multi-colored goats. "Meet my Scapegoats (0/0 x 4)!"

"Not going to make a difference, cause I play the spell card Taijitsu Art – Lotus Technique!" Yae announced as her spell card appeared showing off a lupine Taijitsu Master focusing his energy around his body, the same energy that engulfed both of her monsters. "It increases the attack all monsters on my side of the field with 'Taijitsu', Kung Fu or Monk by five hundred points."

Densui just laughed as both of Yae's monsters (1600/1200 + 500/0) (1300/1200 + 500/0) began to meditate to focus their minds. "A lot that's going to do ya, I've still got my four defense monsters."

"Then it's a good thing I've got this…Go Taijitsu Art – Breaking Fist!" Yae announced as the spell card materialized in front of her.

The spell card displayed the Kung Fu Kid smashing multiple bricks with his bare hands. "And here's how it works, for one turn, my monsters with Taijitsu and Kung Fu in their names get to inflict damage to you through defense mode!"

Densui stepped back a little. '_No! With those attack points combined…I'll lose…To a Girl!'_

"Now then, Kung Fu Kid and Tiger Taijitsu Master! Attack two of the tokens!" Yae announced as both of her fighter monsters jumped into the air.

Nodding to each other in mid air, the Kung Fu Kid and the Tiger Taijitsu Master both dived directly towards the tokens before slamming their feet into the sheep, forcing the tokens to shatter backwards into Densui.

Ducking down at the last minute, Densui covered his head as his table was broken. "I lost…I lost to a girl?" (DLP: 0)

Both of Yae's monsters began to fade as Yae lowered her head for a sigh. "If I didn't draw Kung Fu Kid…."

"Way to go Yae!" Ayame shouted as Zeff smiled.

Zeff's eyes turned towards Densui who was currently taking his overcoat off. "So this guy's the Drunken Duelist…well, we better take him to Principal Daigo…"

"I don't think so," Densui said jumping to his legs. Reaching for the gourd attached to his belt, he raised the container to his mouth, and pulled out the cork with his mouth. "You may have gotten lucky this time…"

Densui threw his overcoat into the air and began to drink the contents of the gourd. When the coat was halfway over to Yae, Densui spat out all of the liquid he had in his mouth.

The liquid seemed to transform in a powerful white mist that seemed to engulf the entire room. The mist smelled exactly like…

"Alcohol?" Zeff questioned raising his hand to his mouth. "Don't breathe it in!"

"…**But the next time we meet, everyone will fall to my Densuiken Dueling technique! Remember my name! Densui Iwa!"**

When the weird alcoholic mist dissipated, Densui was gone, but his overcoat with the decks was now on the floor. Zeff walked over to the coat and lifted it up. "Better get these decks back to Daigo in the morning…"

"Maybe we'll get a chance to go to the Ra Dorms," Ayame thought out loud as Yae stared at the coat.

Yae however was thinking about some entirely different. '_That last illusion…that was a Genjitsu. Could Densui know how to perform the ninja ways? I better tell Takashi this later…_'

Meanwhile…

"…No worries! The great ninja hero Garu is here!" Garu announced while still having his head lying on the book with some drool dripping from his mouth. "…Sure I'll have the ramen as a reward…"

//--//--/-/-/-//-

Vic just looked outside his window to see Densui running from the Slifer Red dorm towards the docks. His red overcoat was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing loudly Vic closed the large curtains in front of him. "He must have failed…"

"No matter, thanks to Densui, I've finished transferring all the necessary documents to Mr. Legendz…"

Vic's computer screen was flashing. _'E -mail successfully sent.'_

"Soon I'll be the best!"

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Card Stats Kung Fu Nyan-Nyan / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1,700 / DEF: 1,000 / Warrior/Effect:** If you do not declare an attack with this card during your turn, increase its ATK by 300 on your next Standby Phase. 

**Description:** a young woman wearing pink fighter's kimono, with her auburn hair done up in bun-like pigtails, held in place by streamers

_The following card was used by Vivian Wong._

**Flipping the Table/ Continuous Spell / Effect:** You can activate the effect of this card once per turn, during your first Main Phase. Destroy all cards on the field except this card. You cannot Normal Summon, set, or Special Summon a Monster after using this effect.

**Image**: An angry man upsetting a table

**Drunken Tiger / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000 / Beasty-Warrior**

**Description:** emerged a large tiger wearing a white muscle shirt and baggy pants. Over the beast's eyes was a pair of sunglasses and in the beast's hand was a bottle of what appeared to be sake.

**Drunken Angel / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / Fairy/Effect**: This card is unaffected by 'Flipping the Table.' 

**Description:** an angel wearing a white suit and a black hat over his blonde hair. In his hands was a large bottle of wine.

**One More Sake / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When this card is destroyed, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A large red bottle of sake.

_The following four cards were used by Maeda Kumazou in the GX series. The dub names suck for the drunken cards._

**Disabling Kick / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack against a monster on your side of the field with less original attack points than the attacking monster. Negate the attack and inflict 100 points of damage times the level of the attacking monster.

**Image:** a kung fu fighter kicking back a boulder

**Overflowing Alcohol / Continuous Trap/ Effect**: This card can only be activated when a monster with 'Drunken' in the card's name is destroyed as a result of battle. Equip this card to the monster that destroyed the 'Drunken' monster and decrease its attack points by 200 points times its level. If the equipped monster is destroyed by the effect of 'Flipping the Table', you may draw one new card from your deck. 

**Image:** a large mug of alcohol overflowing by having to many types being poured into it.

**Kung Fu Kid / Wind / LV. 4 : ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed by non-targeting spell cards.

**Description:** A young blue haired kid wearing a dark blue gi with a green dragon design on the back.

**Instant Challenge / Trap / Effect:** If this face down card is destroyed by a card effect, you may add one monster card from your deck with 'Taijitsu', Kung Fu', or 'Monk' to your hand.

**Image:** Two fighters squaring off against each other in an arena.

**Another Round / Trap / Effect:** If this card is sent to the graveyard, you may draw one new card from your deck.

**Image:** A bar tender sliding a glass of whisky down a bar.

**Taijitsu Art – Lotus Technique / Instant Spell / Effect:** Increase the attack of all monsters with 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', 'Kung Fu' or 'Karate' in their name on your side of the field by 500 points until the end of the turn this card was activated.

**Image:** The Wolf Taijitsu Master focusing his energy around his body.

**Taijitsu Art – Breaking Fist / Spell / Effect:** During the turn this card is activated, when monsters with Taijitsu', 'Monk', 'Kung Fu' or 'Karate' in their name on your side of the field attack monsters with a lower defense than the attacking monster's attack, inflict the difference to your opponent's life points.

**Image: **the Kung Fu Kid smashing multiple bricks with his bare hands


	17. Chapter 17: The Steel Heart

As an older duelist, I've faced multiple challenges in my days. Now, I'm just a teacher for the Pacific duel academy.

_**Yet I'm not sad…I get to inspire other duelists to excel me in the world of dueling. **_

_**There are only a few things that I really hate in this world. One being if someone mocks my strategy.**_

_**The other most annoying thing is when a duelist thinks that he's so good that he doesn't need to pay attention his opponent and thinks that no one can beat him.**_

_**Right now, I'm facing one of those duelists. And if I lose…well, let's just say there are going to be some major changes around the academy.**_

_**The only thing I'm worried about is this guy's reputation and strategy…both are powerful and rare to acquire.**_

_**But he's not the only one with a surprise!**_

_**//--//--//--/-//-**_

_**Chapter 17: The Steel Heart**_

_**Legendz Descent**_

_**/-/---/-//-/--/-/**_

A week had passed when Densui left, and all the decks he had taken were returned to their rightful owners. In a sense, Densui had failed…but in the bigger picture he managed to accomplish what he was intended to do…

…Be a distraction from the main plan.

The cold morning breeze swept over the Duel Academy's heli-pad were a lone figure stood, allowing his Obelisk blue overcoat to fly in the air behind him. His dark hair blew gently in the air as he tugged on his overcoat in an attempt to keep himself warm.

"Damn it…" Vic cursed under his breath looking up towards the sky. "They told me to be out here about this time and they are damn late!"

Giving up on waiting for his arrival, Vic spun on his heel and began to head towards the main part of the island. "Last time I listen to jerks…better get my own plans started…"

It was then a loud sound crashed through the air, making Vic turn his head the other way just in time to see a jet black helicopter come straight towards the heli-pad. From a distance, Vic could still notice the large symbol that was painted on both sides of the vehicle. It was the same symbol that was on Zaku's overcoat and Tao's shirt.

The symbol of Team Legendz…

"About time ya bastards," Vic whispered under his breath as the helicopter began to descend onto the landing site making his overcoat and hair fly up wildly.

Soon the large vehicle began to land onto the heli-pad slowly deactivating. The doors soon opened up to reveal that Tao and Zaku were waiting to get out of the vehicle. After they leapt out of the helicopter, Vic saw the third member of Team Legendz…

…The mysterious Ashton…

As he stepped from the helicopter, Vic was assured from what he had read from the articles that this was definitely the famous Steel Heart from the Team Legendz. His combed back hair didn't seem affected by the wind. Nor did his heavy black vest (Vic guessed that the TL logo was on the back). He had no undershirt but had on red cargo pants.

The thing that really caught Vic's eye was the large silver gauntlet that was on Ashton's left hand and went up to his elbow. It had a small mechanism at its wrist that somewhat resembled a life point counter on the old kind of duel disks.

Ashton turned his fiery red towards Vic and just ignored him.

"So…this is the guy that's been helping us?" Ashton asked turning towards Zaku. "Seems like a shrimp to me…"

Zaku couldn't help but chuckle to himself before turning towards the open helicopter. "Don't underestimate him…he is a skilled duelist as well as a good hacker, thus allowing us the information needed for this to be possible."

A loud growl captured everyone's attention, so turning their heads, they saw that Tao was holding his stomach with a dumb look on his face. "Heh…guess I'm hungry…"

"We just ate two hours ago," Zaku pointed out only to get a louder growl as a response.

"I know! So we're due for a snack!" Tao shouted making sweatdroplets appear on the back of everyone else's heads.

"Ho, there will time for that later…"

Everyone turned towards the opened helicopter to see an older man standing before them. His graying black hair topped his otherwise surprisingly young face devoid of wrinkles. His black vest was marked with the Team Legendz logo on the back, underneath that was his long silver shirt with belts on the sleeves, and as well as his black baggy pants. On his chin was a small goatee.

Zaku and Tao stepped up to the mysterious old man (who in Vic's opinion really didn't look that old) and held their arms up to him. Zaku spoke softly with a small smile appearing on his face. "Mr. Vanhemer, please meet our team sponsor and father, Kurro Legendz…"

"Father?" Vic questioned that fact.

"Long story, and unfortunately we don't have time for it," Ashton stated before walking off, waving his hand towards the group. "If you need me…I'll be exploring this place…"

"Ah you youngsters now a days," Kurro sighed lifting a hand to his hair. "No matter, we can deal with this on our own…care to join us Mr. Vanhemer?"

Vic couldn't help but smile at the offer. "Of course…I enjoy to watch the results of my job…"

"Excellent, and do not worry, you shall be rewarded when this time has passed," Kurro laughed before walking towards the large academy.

-//-/--/-/-//--//-

"So…the Drunken Duelist was here?" Garu asked putting down his bowl. Yae and Zeff had finished telling Garu about how Densui was here…for the third time that week.

"Yes! Will you finally listen!" Yae shouted slamming her fist into the table.

Rox just curled himself into Zeff's laps whimpering at Yae's outburst. '_Why do I hang out with these two? Oh yeah, they're my roommates…'_

Garu shrugged off the shouting to continue eating the food he was eating. It was somewhat good…but nothing special, Ayame told him it was cereal. "Okay, okay! I get it, no need to be so loud…"

Rubbing her forehead, Yae couldn't even stand being in the same room with her blue haired friend. "Why do I even bother trying?"

"Because it makes for an interesting plot-line," Zeff stated with a sheepish smile appearing on his face. Rox just barked in agreement.

"What the hell are you talking about Zeff?" Yae asked.

Zeff just turned his head upwards closing his eyes in the process. "Oh nothing…"

"Uh…its not ramen noodles, but its good," Garu sighed placing his bowl on the table. It wasn't even half-empty.

Garu just stood up looking around at the overcrowded cafeteria filled with Slifer Red students. For a moment, he felt as though he was nothing more than a normal person…but then it struck him about his years of training. Shaking his head, Garu quickly spun on his heel and started to head out the door. "See ya guys later, I'm getting out of here before I'm forced to stick for another tutoring session…"

And with that, Garu ran fast through the cafeteria and out of the doors leaving only a small dust cloud to follow him. Zeff just blinked at the sight. "I guess he's not a fan of studying on a day like today…"

"Who is?" Yae sighed placing her hands up against her chin.

//--/-/-/-/-/-

The light poured into Daigo's office from the slightly opened windows and onto the backs of Daigo and his five teachers, each of them glaring directly at the four figures in front of them. The cold silence was broken by Daigo's direct words. "Mr. Legendz…it's been too long. To what do we owe this displeasure to?"

"Now, now, now Daigo…there's no need for hostility," Kurro stated leaning up against Daigo's desk. "You wouldn't want to upset the main stock holder of this academy would you?"

Daigo's face suddenly went pale at the news presented before him. Even the teacher's faces paled as well. Satoshi narrowed his eyebrows, stepped forward and grabbed Kurro by the collar. "What the hell makes you think you are the main stock holder?"

Just then, a muscular hand grasped onto Satoshi's arm putting a large amount of pressure on the ligament. Satoshi turned his eyes directly towards the source of the arm to see a narrow eyed Tao growling at him. "I'd release your grip if you want to keep your arm…"

Before the grip became too strong, Satoshi released Kurro's collar. Turning his back, Satoshi just leaned up against the wall to vent out his anger.

With his right hand, Kurro just straightened out his collar and reached into his pocket. When he pulled out his hand, a large amount of papers were in his grasp. "These documents signify that I, Kurro Legendz, am now the proud owner of fifty-two percent of the Pacific Duel academy…"

"Thus, entitling me to make any changes that I want…"

After looking at the authenticity of the papers, Daigo just glared daggers at Kurro, then at the very student that was in front of him, no doubt that Vic had a hand in this. "Fine then…what are the changes you'll be making then?"

With a disappointed sigh, Kurro just crossed his arms and wagged a finger at Daigo. "You think too little of me…we're both sporting men here aren't we?"

"You just aim to rub salt in the wound…" Fortanu growled only to have Daigo's hand held up to his face.

"I'm listening…" Daigo replied.

Kurro just spun on his heel and began to pace back and forth. When he finally stopped, he just shot a cocky smile towards the staff. "I propose a duel…your best teacher, against my best team duelist…winner takes the fifty-two percentage ownership…"

"Why would you want to risk your ownership?" Daigo asked.

"Because I am a man of sport and feel that I should give you at least a chance…" Kurro answered scratching his chin. "So…do you accept?"

There was no doubt, Daigo nodded and covered his mouth with his hands. "Yes…"

"Excellent…you have one hour to prepare your best teacher, I'll have my best waiting for you in…how about the Slifer Red duel arena?" Kurro suggested before walking towards the door. "I'd rather not have a big crowd at the duel…"

As soon as Kurro and the other three exited the room, Daigo sighed extremely loud and reached for the drawer underneath his desk. "Satoshi you better be ready…"

"No worries sir!" Satoshi announced before saluting.

"No then…leave me…" Daigo requested waving his arms towards the door.

As soon as all of the teachers were out of the room, Daigo pulled out a small bottle of liquor and a shot glass. "And here I thought I kicked this habit…"

-//--/-//--//

The waves crashed slightly against the cliff, the air filled with the salty smell that lofted through Garu's nostrils. Garu's eyes just were fixated at the sea before him. '_Man…this seems like a great moment…the only thing that could make this moment even better is a bowl of Ramen Noodles…_'

THUD! THUD!

Garu turned his head towards the right to see the mysterious Ashton sitting next to him, however it appeared that the professional duelist didn't even notice him. '_Who in the world is this guy?'_

"The sea…it's so beautiful…" Ashton sighed before turning his eyes towards Garu. "You get to experience this beauty every day…while I get to experience the cold dark city almost every hour…"

Garu just raised an eyebrow at Ashton's remark, not sure what to make of it. "Huh?"

Turning his head to face directly towards Garu, Ashton couldn't help but smile. "You're lucky…you have a beautiful place to live in…"

"I guess I never really thought about it," Garu replied looking at the sea, the sun was gleaming on the ocean's surface.

"…You got a name kid?" Ashton asked before standing up.

Garu just stood up and looked up to meet Ashton's eyes, behind the powerful red eyes appeared to be a calm serene nature… Garu just smirked and raised his thumb to his chest. "Its Garu Honzou! The next dueling extraordinaire!"

From the excited kid that stood in front of him, Ashton couldn't help to smile. "My, what an energized spirit you possess…my name is Ashton Ken, though I'm pretty sure you've heard of me…"

Raising an eyebrow, Garu just looked directly at Ashton and shook his head. "No…not really…"

Ashton just fell to the ground in embarrassment, a few stars appeared around his head before he slowly stood up. "Seriously? Well, maybe you've heard of the Steel Heart?"

"Nope…not really," Garu replied sending Ashton to the ground again.

'_Where has this backwater duelist come from?'_ Ashton thought rubbing his head before he stood up. "So…you've never heard about me before?"

"…No, was I supposed to?" Garu asked with a question mark appearing over his head.

Ashton gave up. "Naw…I guess not…"

Then something came to Garu's mind other than hunger. "Why were you talking about the beauty of this island?"

"Kid…when you get to be as old as me and travel the world a lot…you'll find that many places like this are hard to come by," Ashton answered crossing his arms towards the sea. "Everyday, nature is being plowed down in order for human kind to progress in the world…but unfortunately, us humans constantly destroy that progress with wars and the deadly sins that drive those actions…"

That was really deep…

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have gone into my train of thought," Ashton apologized rubbing the back of his head and grinned towards Garu. "Say…you mind showing me around the island a little…Garu was it?"

"Uh…Sure, I was meaning to find a way to get out of my tutoring session anyway," Garu replied with a grin.

Garu just walked forward a little letting Ashton follow behind. Ashton couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head a little. '_Kids have it easy today…never grow up kid…_'

/--/-/--//--//-/-

"Hey boss, you think that Ashton can take down that Satoshi guy?" Tao asked grabbing the slushy from the cafeteria's counter.

Kurro just smiled as he sat in the cafeteria seat, in his hand was a small cup of coffee that steamed from the heat of the drink. "Relax, Satoshi may have been in the top ten duelists a while back, but he's nothing more than a has-been. Ashton is more than a match for him…"

"Only one problem…" Vic stated making Tao, Zaku and Kurro look at him.

"And what would that be?" Zaku asked placing his hand to his chin.

"Where is Ashton?" Vic questioned.

The question rang through the near empty cafeteria making Kurro, Tao and Zaku drop their drinks. Their eyes were widened as the fact dawned upon them that they didn't know where the Steel Heart went. Kurro took a deep breath and calmly turned towards Tao. "Tao…GO FIND ASHTON NOW!"

"Right sir!" Tao yelled stumbling from his seat and heading straight towards the door.

With a loud slap to the forehead, Kurro looked at his coffee spread out on the dirty cafeteria floor. "Ashton and your sentimental feelings…"

"Did you say something sir?" Zaku asked standing up.

"Yes…go look for Ashton as well," Kurro replied to get Zaku to bow towards him and quickly leave the cafeteria. Turning towards his latest companion, Kurro yawned loudly. "And what are you going to do?"

"Heh…I'll just sit back and watch the show," Vic replied crossing his arms. He knew what would happen if Ashton didn't show up or if he lost…he'd be expelled. But he had to take that chance…for his family.

-//--/-///--//-

"Dang it Garu," Takashi sighed looking at the Slifer Red cafeteria. Normally right now Takashi would be reading his book or taking a nap, but today, Kara had asked him to help her tutoring Garu today and thought that Takashi would be a good example of Ra Yellows. "I don't see him here Kara…"

Kara just turned her eyes from Takashi and saw that Zeff and Yae were still sitting at the same table earlier discussing something. "Uh, maybe his roommates know where he is…"

"We don't!" Zeff shouted making a large sweatdrop to appear on Kara's head.

"Man…he's got some good hearing…" Takashi sighed blinking a couple of times.

"Thanks!"

All of a sudden, Skylar ran through the door panting loudly. "Everyone! Get out here quick! There's going to be a duel at the Slifer Red duel arena!"

Everyone just ignored Skylar, making him lower his head in shame. "I guess no one wants to see Satoshi duel against the Steel Heart…"

At those very words, all of the Slifer Red students in the Slifer Red cafeteria charged directly to the front door pulling Skylar with them. Yae, Takashi and Kara just blinked at the sight. Zeff was the last one of the group out, but he had a more determined look on his face. '_Don't tell me that they're here already!'_

"Steel heart?" Yae questioned walking up to Takashi and Kara. "What's that?"

"Um, the Steel Heart is the nickname of Ashton Ken, the best duelist on Team Legendz…" Kara explained looking out the door. "I guess a lot of the students are looking forward to some autographs…"

"Might as well check it out…who knows, Garu might be there," Takashi sighed before exiting the doors with Yae and Kara following him.

-/-/--//-/

Satoshi looked at the shuffled deck in his hand, which was the tenth time he had shuffled his deck for this match. The hour was almost up and word among the Slifer Red students that the duel was going to take place had spread like wild fire among the dorm.

Standing from the outdoor duel platform, Satoshi saw across from him Mr. Legendz and Vic glaring at him. Next to them were his employer and fellow teachers. None of the members of Team Legendz were even at the match, and if Ashton himself wouldn't show up in the next minute…Satoshi would win. '_If only life was that easy…_'

Next to Vic and Kurro, Tao and Zaku appeared from the crowd of large Slifer Reds, both of them had worried looks on their faces. Zaku patted Kurro's shoulder to get his attention. "Um…sir, we have some good news and bad news…go on and tell him Tao…"

Tao's eyes widened as Zaku switched the deadly gaze that was set on Zaku onto himself, he could literally feel the sweat pouring off his head. "Uh…well…you see, we really…couldn't find…Ashton…"

"Incompetence," Kurro sighed to himself before turning to the side to see a grinning Daigo next to him.

"Well now, it looks like your chosen duelist isn't here, and if he can't get here soon then we automatically win," Daigo pointed out, all of the teachers next to him were grinning with him…even Fortanu.

"I am a man of my word, but we still have thirty seconds on the clock Daigo," Kurro stated crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "And a lot can happen in thirty seconds…"

The seconds seemed to pass like minutes to Satoshi, each one making him believe more and more that his opponent wasn't going to show up.

Fifteen seconds remained and Satoshi was slowly beginning to shut down his duel disk. In his mind he was counting down while he turned on his heel towards the platform's stairs. '_A shame really…fifteen, fourteen, thirteen,'_

'_Twelve'_

'_Eleven'_

'Ten…' 

"And here we have the Slifer Red dueling arena!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice to see that Garu was standing at the semi-entrance to the outdoor arena. Next to him was none other than the Steel Heart himself, Ashton Ken. Satoshi's eyes widened at the sight and then narrowed down at the one duelist he really, really, really wanted to strangle right now…

…Unfortunately, all he got to settle for was yelling at him. "BACKWATERED DUELIST!"

Garu lowered his head and slowly turned to see Satoshi glaring daggers at him. "Well…hi ya teach…"

"I don't believe it…" Vic stuttered with his eyes wide open. "That Slifer Slacker actually did something right and brought the person we needed…"

"Ah so that is the Garu who defeated you…not what I was really expecting…" Kurro sighed motioning for Zaku and Tao to run towards Ashton.

As soon as Zaku and Tao reached Ashton, they placed their hands on his shoulders and began to lead him up to the dueling platform. Zaku was glaring daggers at his teammate. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was enjoying the scenery," Ashton replied to get his right arm squeezed by Tao.

"You can enjoy the island when we own it," Tao growled before pushing Ashton onto the dueling platform and then raised his arm into the air. "GO ASHTON!"

Stumbling in front of his opponent, Ashton clumsily pulled his deck from his belt and held it up. He then turned towards Kurro and smiled. "Um…I kind of need a duel disk…"

"Here! Use mine!" Vic shouted throwing his duel disk into the air.

The duel disk was coming in fast, but Ashton easily caught the device with one hand and slid it onto his left arm as if it was nothing. "Thanks…"

Ashton snapped his deck into the duel disk, activating the tray to fold out and stood in front of Satoshi with a smug look on his face. "I know about you Satoshi…you were once one of the best…now look at ya…"

"…You better shut your mouth, I was winning tournaments before you even came to the dueling world…" Satoshi growled as his duel disk hummed to life.

"That was then, this is now…" Ashton chuckled.

"Shut up and let's throw down!" Satoshi yelled drawing his five cards. (SLP: 4000)

A smile crept onto Ashton's face as he pulled his six cards from his duel disk. Looking at them slightly he just set one onto his duel disk and a horizontal face down monster appeared before him. "…End turn." (ALP: 4000)

"…That's it?" Satoshi asked pulling his next card from his duel disk. '_I never really saw what his strategy was about, but I guess I'll just find out now…_'

"I play the ritual card, Dark Dragon Ritual!"

All of a sudden, above the out door duel arena appeared a mass of dark clouds that were sparking with a surge of dark electricity. Ashton just smiled as he looked at the clouds. Satoshi on the other hand was sliding a card from his hand into his graveyard. "So by sending a four star monster to the graveyard, I can bring out Knight of Dark Dragon (1900/1200)!"

The clouds shattered allowing a powerful black armored knight to fall to the ground. His black and red cape flowed in the air as he drew his sharp steel sword from his belt. Aiming his hand towards the face down monster, Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "And now! Paladin of Dark Dragon! Attack that face down monster!"

Still falling towards the ground, a dark aura appeared around the paladin forcing him to speed towards the face down monster at a high speed. And just as the knight was about to stab his sword into the card, it flipped up to reveal a large dark blue rat (1400/1450). The monster squeaked in pain as the sword pierced right through the beast's skull.

After sliding the card into his graveyard, Ashton just clapped. "Thank you…you just destroyed my Giant Rat…which, when destroyed by battle allows me to special summon an earth monster from my deck with fifteen hundred or less attack points…"

Satoshi just groaned as he watched Ashton pull out his deck and fan it out. After looking at the cards for a moment, Ashton selected one and placed it on his duel disk. "So say hello to the Psychic Armor Head (0/500)!"

A bright light engulfed Ashton's head, materializing a very high-tech helmet that managed to cover his red hair. The deep blue visor covered his eyes and nose. "And since that part is out of the way, why don't you finish your move."

'_Armor cards? Damn it…he's using a set I hardly know anything about…_' Satoshi groaned looking at his cards. "I'll set a card face down, and activate my Knight's special ability! By sacrificing him, I can summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from my deck!"

The Paladin grabbed onto his sides as a dark aura began to pulsate around his body. All of sudden, two powerful wings emerged from the warrior's back, forcing a loud scream to fill the air only to be replaced with a deep roar. The rest of the warrior's body began to transform until it resembled the familiar black dragon with the fierce crimson eyes (2400/2000). "Top that!"

"…Well if you insist," Ashton joked while drawing his next card.

Looking straight the dragon through the visor, Ashton watched the miniature targeting system in the helmet activate. "**Analyzing…Target, Red Eyes Black Dragon. Type: Dragon. Level: Seven. Attribute: Darkness. Threat Level: Intermediate.**"

"I'll set a couple of cards face down…" Ashton announced while the cards materialized in front of him. "And then sacrifice my Armor Head in order to summon Double Cloth Armor (0/0)!"

The blue helmet just disappeared into a red light that quickly engulfed Ashton's body. When the light died down, the Steel Heart Duelist was completely covered with a bright red futuristic metallic armor. "And I'll end my turn on that…"

'_Zero attack and defense? For a tribute monster?'_ Satoshi just shook it off and looked at his newly drawn card. '_But I'm ready for anything he's got in stored…'_

"I'll go straight into my attack! Red Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!"

The large dragon roared loudly throwing its long neck back, and unleashing the powerful red flame at the armored duelist. Just as the flame was about to make contact, Ashton jumped high into the air, to an unnatural height and grinned. "I activate the effect of my Double Cloth Armor! Counter Strike!"

A pair of jet boosters appeared on the armor's back, propelling Ashton to fly directly towards the powerful dragon. With a spin in the air, Ashton delivered a powerful heel kick straight to the dragon's head, making a loud cracking sound to fill the air.

The force of the kick sent the dragon to the ground shattering into pixels that flew directly into Satoshi sending him to the ground. "Red eyes! No!" (SLP: 2800)

Satoshi then turned towards Ashton who was gently landing on the ground, his red armor shattering every second till he was back in his normal clothing. "Oh yes…when you make the mistake of attack my Double Cloth Armor, I destroy the attacking monster and inflict half of the attack points of your dragon from your life points…"

"Interesting…but I'm not done! I activate my spell card, Red Eyes' Last Flame!" Satoshi announced as he slid his spell card into his duel disk.

The card materialized in front of Satoshi showing off a Red Eyes Black Dragon being engulfed in a large black flame. "During the turn my Red Eyes was destroyed by a card effect, I can activate this quick play card! It allows me to special summon a new monster from my deck! So come on out, Rouge of the Red (1500/1100)!"

A powerful black flame emerged on the field, and from it stepped a young man dressed in pitch black armor that resembled the scales of the Red Eye's Black Dragon. In his hands was a mysterious curved sword with a head of the Red Eye's on the hilt. The Rouge narrowed his eyes, lifted his sword up in the air and aimed it towards Ashton. "Rouge of the Red! Attack him directly!"

The rouge charged directly towards Ashton when suddenly, the Double Cloth Armor reappeared over the Steel Heart duelist's body. Then with a smile, Ashton just delivered a harsh punch to the knight's unprotected jaw sending the knight to the ground shattering. As the Double Cloth Armor disappeared once more, Ashton motioned to his face down card that flipped up. (SLP: 2150)

Its picture viewed metal shrapnel in an explosion. "Meet my trap card Magnet Armor. Which allowed me to special summon my Double Cloth Armor once more, and then you attacked…well I think you should give up, I mean, you're so old you can't even scratch my life points…"

That's when a dark vortex appeared before Satoshi, two familiar black wings erupted from the vortex. "I'll do more than scratch them, cause since you destroyed my Knight, all I have to do is remove him from play and then I can special summon a familiar dragon from the graveyard (2400/2000)!"

The vortex shattered allowing the Red Eyes Black Dragon to reappear with a powerful roar. Everyone in the crowd was cheering cause both of these duelists were dueling each with their own skills and strategies. "Seems the crowd's with me…Red Eyes! Attack directly!"

The dragon began to wind up its head preparing its flame once more, this time Ashton gulped when the flame appeared. '_Uh oh…_'

All the students turned away as the dragon launched its powerful fire blast, this time actually hitting its target. Ashton just cringed as the flames died down and the many Slifer Red students began to cheer for Satoshi. (ALP: 1600)

Another card materialized before Satoshi as he raised his arm to the air. "Students! Cheer for the best!"

"Enjoy it while you can old man…its my turn!" Ashton shouted drawing his next card.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Ashton's head once more and the Psychic Armor Head appeared over his head. "During my standby phase I can special summon my Psychic Armor Head back to my field…And next I'll play Pot of Greed!"

A loud laugh filled the air as the green ginning pot appeared before Ashton allowing him to draw two more cards. The pot shattered as he slid another card into his duel disk. "Then, I'll play Rain of Mercy! Giving us both a thousand life points!"

Then a bright light began to rain over both of the duelists, healing them of their holographic attacks a little. (ALP: 2600) (SLP: 3150)

"Now, I play Armor Gravitation!"

The spell card materialized on the field showing a suit of armor flying in front of an orange sunburst. Ashton then pulled out his deck and the cards began to fan in front of him. "And this little spell works out greatly! I can now summon four armor monsters from my deck to my side of the field. Only they have to be level four or less…so let's give a role call!"

A dark blue aura began to engulf Ashton, then suddenly; a powerful white armored gauntlet appeared on his right arm (0/0).

"First Big Bang Blow!"

Then a second gauntlet appeared on his left arm, only covered with blue armor. (0/0)

"Second Trap Buster!"

That's when a pair of silver white armored legs covered his pants. (0/500)

"A personal favorite, Overboost!"

Finally his torso began to glow even brighter as a powerful chest-plate covered his chest and matched the rest of his armor making Ashton look fully like a robot from the future (0/0).

"And this is my Active Guard…which gains five hundred defense points for each armor monster on the field (0/2500)!" Ashton laughed flexing his new armored body.

"That's some nice armor, too bad you don't have a single attack point," Satoshi stated crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well we'll see when my Big Ban Blow attacks your Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Ashton yelled before jumping high into the air once more.

Satoshi stepped back as Ashton began to dive towards the confused dragon, but he shook it off and raised his hand towards Ashton. "Red Eyes! Counter Attack!"

The black dragon fired a quick blast of fire towards Ashton. Satoshi's eyes widened as Ashton just emerged from the flames to slam his right fist directly into the Red Eyes right between them as well.

The force then created a large explosion that sent Satoshi to the ground, when he looked up he saw the remains of his Red Eyes disintegrating before him. (SLP: 750)

Ashton just landed on the ground once more, his armor fully gone once more. "In case you're wondering, my Big Bang Blow destroys everything on the field when its destroyed and then deducts the attack points of all monsters on the field from our life points…however, my Active Guard negates the damage done to me. And that's enough damage for now…" (ALP: 2600)

Groaning as he stood up, Satoshi just glared directly at his opponent. "You'll pay for that…"

Satoshi snapped his next card and looked at it, then he glared directly at Ashton. "I summon, Blade Knight (1600/1000)!"

The famous silver armored knight appeared before Satoshi drawing its sword out towards Ashton. "And then, I activate my face down card!"

The card flipped up showing a trap card imaging a statue of the Red Eyes Black Dragon cracking. "Its called Memorial to the Red! I can summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard as long as this card is face up, however, it can't attack."

Ashton just eyed the black dragon as it reappeared once more. "You know, that dragon is really starting to become a thorn in my side…"

Satoshi lifted the second to last card in his hand up and slid it into his duel disk. "Then how about we change things! I activate the spell card, Red Eyes Transmigration! I need to send Red Eyes Black Dragon and a warrior monster on my side of the field to the graveyard…but then I get a set of armor myself!"

Both of Satoshi's monsters shattered into a black flame that crashed back into him. Everyone covered his or her eyes before the flame died down to show that Satoshi was now dressed up in a tight muscular black armor that resembled a familiar black dragon. Two wings were attached to his back and a long scaled tail shot from his back (2400/2000). "Lord of the Red!"

Ashton couldn't help but whistle from the sight of the new armor that stood before him. "Man that's some fancy armor you got there…but nothing I can't handle…"

"Handle this! Lord of the Red! Attack directly!" Satoshi announced before he jumped into the air with his wings spreading out.

That's when Satoshi planted the bottom of his foot right into Ashton's chest sending the Steel Heart skidding back a few feet. Ashton grabbed hold of his chest as Satoshi walked back over to his side of the field. "Not a bad shot old man…" (ALP: 200)

"I'll show you how hard my fist is next turn," Satoshi replied narrowing his eyes as Ashton drew his next card.

"There is no next turn…" Ashton replied as the Psychic Armor Head appeared over his head once more. "Because I activate the spell card, Phoenix Gravitation!"

The spell materialized, revealing the picture of a golden phoenix rising from the ground. Then suddenly Ashton's entire body was covered once more in the blue and white futuristic armor once more. "It allows me to special summon four Armor monsters from my graveyard! So I choose Big Bang Blow (0/0), Trap Buster (0/0), OverBoost (0/500) and my Active Guard (0/0 + 0/2500)!"

'_Damn it! I'm going to lose!_' Realization just hit Satoshi, but he shook it off and got into a fighting pose. '_But I'm not going down without a fight!_'

"Ready? Here I come!" Ashton yelled as he began running towards Satoshi, raising his right fist.

"Right back at ya!" Satoshi roared charging towards Ashton at full force.

Just as the two met in the center, Satoshi brought his leg up to deliver a front kick to Ashton, who just dodged by rolling underneath. Taking the advantage of his low ground, Ashton aimed his right fist for Satoshi's chin.

The fist was about to connect when Satoshi bent backwards, forcing Ashton to fly right over him. Satoshi then took the advantage placing his hands on the ground to push his feet right into Ashton's stomach.

When Satoshi's feet were about to hit, Ashton managed to dive to the side and then used his legs to propel him towards Satoshi. Everyone was quiet as the two duelists continued to dodge each other's fists and feet.

"That's enough of a show for the crowd!" Ashton roared propelling himself towards Satoshi.

"This ends now!" Satoshi roared pulling back his right fist.

The two duelists threw their right fists towards each other, and sent the forces directly into each other's fist. Static seemed to spark from the two duelists, neither of them backing down from the challenge that was presented to them.

"**Igniting Big Bang Blow,**" The computerized voice told Ashton.

"Big…"

"Bang…"

"BLOW!!!!!!!"

At those words, the entire arena was engulfed with a powerful explosion that made everyone cover his or her eyes. When the explosion died down, Satoshi was on the grass lying down on his back while Ashton was standing over him on the platform. "…Told ya you couldn't beat me…"

The Slifer Red students were all cheering loudly, while Takashi and Kara walked over to Satoshi and helped him to his feet.

Kurro and his small entourage on the other hand were smiling at Daigo and the rest of the teachers. "Well, well, well, it seems we've won…so the academy is ours…"

"Very well…" Daigo sighed standing up. "Let's head to my office…"

"You mean my office," Kurro corrected standing up with Daigo.

"YOUR office and get the deed…" Daigo growled being followed by Kurro.

Many of the Slifer Reds were running over to Ashton asking for autographs, while Satoshi was dealing with a certain back watered duelist alone…

"Back watered duelist…you have just made a big mistake," Satoshi started setting Garu on the seat on the other side of the dorm. "By bringing that duelist here, you caused a huge change to occur."

'You're the one who lost that duel,' Garu muttered under his breath narrowing his eyes at Satoshi.

"What did you just say?" Satoshi growled at Garu.

That made the ninja duelist jump up a little and sweat over his face. "No sir!"

"Good…anyway, this school is about to change and I need you to do something for me," Satoshi stated reaching into his overcoat pocket. From the pocket, Satoshi pulled out a small envelope and held it in front of Garu. "Do not open this envelope until you face the Steel Heart…something tells me you'll be fighting against him someday…"

Garu took the envelope and saw that it was addressed to the Back Watered Duelist. A large sweatdroplet appeared on the back of Garu's head as he turned towards Satoshi. "Why can't you do this yourself?"

"One, I need a vacation," Satoshi stated raising his fingers one by one. "Second…if you hadn't of brought Ashton to the damn Slifer Red Duel Arena, this wouldn't be happening!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"There…this academy is now yours Mr. Legendz," Daigo stated as he watched Kurro jump into his padded chair.

"Excellent, you can leave Daigo…" Kurro laughed before he saw that Daigo was already exiting the room.

From the other sides of the room, Zaku and Tao walked up to Kurro's new desk and saluted. Zaku lowered his hand and placed it on the desk. "Now that we have the academy sir, what is your next move?"

Kurro just spun around in his chair before getting serious. "…We're going to start some changes around here…and really big ones!"

"Um…what about that Vic guy?" Tao asked scratching his cheek.

"Ah yes…him. Well, he'll be the first to go," Kurro replied before turning his back to his two duelists.

/-/--//--//-/--//-

Cards

**Psychic Armor Head / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 500 / Machine/Effect: ** This card is considered an Armor Monster. Only one Armor Monster on your side of the field can attack per turn. You can only have one "Psychic Armor Head" on your side of the field at one time. If this card is the target of an attack, you may redirect the attack to another Armor Monster on your side of the field. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon it. During your Draw Phase, you can forfeit your normal draw to search your deck for one Armor Monster.

**Description:** A blue and white futuristic helmet

**Double Cloth Armor / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** This card is considered an Armor Monster. Only one Armor Monster on your side of the field can attack per turn. This card cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. If this card battles an opposing Monster, destroy the opposing Monster and deal damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed Monster's ATK. Then, destroy this card.

**Description:** A full-bodied red armor

**Trap Buster / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 /Machine/Effect:** This card is considered an Armor Monster. Only one Armor Monster on your side of the field can attack per turn. If this card is the target of an attack, you may redirect the attack to another Armor Monster on your side of the field. Negate the effects of Trap Cards that would target an Armor Monster or that would destroy a Monster as part of its effect.

**Description:** An armored blue gauntlet

**Big Bang Blow / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** This card is considered an Armor Monster. Only one Armor Monster on your side of the field can attack per turn. If this card is the target of an attack, you may redirect the attack to another Armor Monster on your side of the field. During your Battle Phase, you can offer this card as a Tribute to destroy all Monsters on both sides of the field, and deal damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed Monsters.

**Description:** A white armored gauntlet

**Over Boost / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 500 / Machine/Effect:** This card is considered an Armor Monster. Only one Armor Monster on your side of the field can attack per turn. If this card is the target of an attack, you may redirect the attack to another Armor Monster on your side of the field.

**Description:** A pair mechanical legs covered in silver armor

**Active Guard / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2500 / Machine/Effect:**

This card is considered an Armor Monster. Only one Armor Monster on your side of the field can attack per turn. If this card is the target of an attack, you may redirect the attack to another Armor Monster on your side of the field. Increase this card's DEF by 500 for each Armor Monster on your side of the field. Negate all damage done to your Life Points by Monster effects and Spell Cards.

**Description:** An armored chest plat with blue metal.

**Magnet Armor / Trap / Effect:** Special Summon one Armor Monster from your Graveyard. At the end of the turn, destroy the Special Summoned Monster.

**Image:** Metal shrapnel in an explosion.

**Armor Gravitation / Spell / Effect:** You can only use this card if "Psychic Armor Head" is on your side of the field. Special Summon up to four Armor Monsters of four stars or less from your deck. Then, reshuffle your deck.

**Image:** A full suit of armor in an orange sunburst.

**Phoenix Gravitation / Instant Spell / Effect:** You can only use this card if "Psychic Armor Head" is on your side of the field. Special Summon four Armor Monsters of four stars or less from your Graveyard.

**Image:** A phoenix amid flames.

_-The following cards were used by Valon._

**Dark Dragon Ritual / Ritual Spell / Effect:** This card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of Dark Dragon". You must also offer Monsters whose total star levels equal four or more from your hand or the field.

**Image:** A dark knight wandering underneath darkened storm clouds.

**Knight of Dark Dragon / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Ritual/Effect:** This Monster is Ritual Summoned via the effect of "Dark Dragon Ritual". You must also offer Monsters whose total star levels equal four or more from your hand or the field. Offer this Monster as a Tribute to Special Summon one "Red Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand or deck. A "Red Eyes B. Dragon" summoned in this way cannot attack on the turn it is summoned.

**Description:** A rough looking man wearing black armor with dragon like features.

**Red Eyes Transmigration / Ritual Spell / Effect:** This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lord of the Red". You must also offer one "Red Eyes B. Dragon" and one WARRIOR-Type Monster as Tributes from your hand or the field.

**Image:** A Dark figure standing in a blue flame with flame erupting from his head.

**Lord of the Red / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / Warrior/Ritual/Effect:** This Monster is Ritual Summoned via the effect of "Red Eyes Transmigration". You must also offer one "Red Eyes B. Dragon" and one WARRIOR-Type Monster as Tributes from your hand or the field. When two Magic Cards are played in the same turn, after the resolution of the second Magic Card, destroy all Monsters on the field, except this one.

**Description:** A connection of demonic armor in the shape of a Red Eyes Black Dragon with sharp wings and a long tail.

-_The following four cards were used by Joey_

**Red Eyes' Last Flame / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated during the turn when a face up 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' was destroyed as a card effect. Special summon one 'Rouge of the Red' from your deck.

**Image:** Red Eyes Black Dragon being engulfed in a large black flame

**Rouge of the Red / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1100 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you may special summon one 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' from your graveyard.

**Description:** A young man dressed in pitch-black armor that resembled the scales of the Red Eye's Black Dragon. In his hands was a mysterious curved sword with a head of the Red Eye's on the hilt.

**Memorial to the Red / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Special summon one 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' from your graveyard. As long as this card remains face up on the field, the special summoned monster cannot attack. If this card is destroyed, return one 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' on your side of the field back to your hand.

**Image:** A statue of the Red Eyes Black Dragon cracking


	18. Chapter 18: A Tortured Soul

_**About time the Author gave me a chance to do one of these!**_

_**For those of you who don't know me…I'm Cain Sonryu! Second year Obelisk Blue duelist! **_

_**After the crap I dealt with last year, with the stupid foursome, the damn Arch crap and some washed up pop star, I expected to have a relaxing year with the exception of the homework.**_

_**But no! **_

_**The damn school was bought out by that damn old coot and from what Mustang's told me…**_

…_**We're all in for some damn crap…**_

_**We wouldn't even have this stuff to deal with…if only that blue haired ninja loving freak didn't bring that stupid Steel Heart!**_

_**After my great sacrifice last year…I'm not going to let anything bad happen to my friends or to my sister. They can pull that crap on Mustang if they want to…**_

_**Anyway…I'll have to take matters into my own hands.**_

_**With my hands, I'll bring Daigo back into power…**_

_**But for right now, I'll deal with someone…**_

…_**someone who since the day I met him, I've wanted to teach him a lesson. Everyone may think he has skills, but he's just lucky! I'll show him how a real duelist works!**_

_**Watch out Garu Honzou…**_

…_**You're about to face a tortured duelist!**_

_**/-/-/-/-/-///--///-/**_

_**Chapter 18: Return of a Tortured Soul**_

/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/--//

The early morning sun began to rise over the new, darker looking Pacific duel academy, as beautiful classical Beethoven music began to pour from the many speakers around the academy waking up many of the students.

One in particular fell out of his blue comforter covered bed and landed on his right arm. "Dang it!"

Clawing his way to his bed, Cain leaned over his bed with a small bruise on his head where it landed on his right arm. In the extra dark room with black out curtains (Cain tries so very hard to get taller, so he went with the rumor that you get taller if you sleep in a completely dark room) Cain turned his head to the right to see the alarm clock that he had say that the time was merely five-fifteen…

…a.m.

"What the freaking hell is up with this crap!?!" Cain shouted throwing his comforter into the air then began pulling on his slightly longer white hair.

That's when the music stopped playing and then an old familiar voice began to blare out of the speakers. "Good Morning students! This is your newest headmaster, Kurro Legendz speaking. I know this is quite the change from your previous agendas, but from now on, all classes shall begin at seven a.m. every Monday through Friday. So I thought that maybe you'd all like a wake up call to get you adjusted…"

"…You've got to be kidding me…" Cain muttered to himself with a blood vessel appearing on his back.

"…Next, you've all got a schedule change with your meal times…Lunch will be at two p.m. before your last class, while dinner will be at seven p.m. and curfew will be at eight. As for breakfast…well, if you have time, then you can have it as well."

"This is insane," Cain growled looking through his drawers for his clothes. "…this can only lead to one outcome…"

"Now then, it's time for a new rule that will affect the rules of all your duels. From now on, each duel will be played with eight thousand life points, so that we can match wits with the pro league duels and with our sister academy, the Atlantic Duel Academy."

"…Eh, not that bad if you ask me," Cain sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"On a final note students…in a few days, there will be a new duel program will be implemented through out the entire academy. So with that…please prepare for class and have a nice day everyone!"

"…At least he's formal," Cain commented with a sweat drop as the Beethoven music steadily began to play once more from the speakers. Shaking his head, Cain headed towards his private shower slapping a towel over his left shoulder. "And there can only be one thing that'll come from this…so I'll have to step up to the plate and nip this in the bud…"

"But before that…I've got to find someone and teach him a lesson."

/--/-/-//--//-//-

"ACHOO!"

"Cover up when you sneeze Garu," Yae sighed narrowing her eyes at Garu who was rubbing his nose and his eyes. "It's disgusting."

"Well excuse me Yae," Garu moaned sniffing a few times with a large yawn following. "I'm not used to waking up this early…"

"Better get used to it mate," Zeff stated walking out of the bathroom fully dressed with Rox sitting on his shoulder. "Thanks to that announcement, we're now expected to wake up this early every day, and lunch and dinner have been pushed back…"

That last thing really woke Garu up, making him jump out of his bunk and onto the ground (not realizing that he was only in his red boxers). "What about breakfast?!?"

"…it's give or take with that…" Zeff answered shaking his head grimly as Rox did the same with him.

"NNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo!" Garu shouted loudly…if anyone in the Slifer Red dorm wasn't awakened now, then they were now.

"GARU! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Yae shouted slamming her fist in the back of Garu's head. Okay, now….everyone in the Slifer Red down was definitely awake by now.

A while later…

"Oh…this isn't fair…" Garu sobbed loudly crying loud tears that streamed down his eyes as he sat in his seat in his first early class. "I get a lump on my head and I missed breakfast…"

"I know…it's not that great either," A familiar kind voice stated from Garu's right.

Turning in that general direction, Garu's eyes brightened up and smiled as well. "A-Ami! It's great to see you!"

"Well you really changed your tune Garu," Ami giggled a little bit making Garu blush a little bit on his face.

//---//--/-///-

The clouds outside his window were a very beautiful view as Kurro sipped the black coffee from his purple mug. "…Finally…the taste of victory is Columbian style…"

"I see you're enjoying your recent victory…"

Kurro's eyes widened as he spat out the coffee that was in his mouth onto the ground. A little afraid, the old duelist slowly turned his head around to see a mysterious man standing before him.

The mysterious man chuckled as he slowly stepped forward from the shadows; showing his black overcoat that covered his entire body, save for his head. The mysterious man's dark green and black mixture of hair was combed backwards, pushing it out of his sharp, slightly tanned face. His razor sharp shark like teeth were curled up into a slight smile that seemed to chuckle slightly. "…good for you back stabber…"

"B-B-B-B-B…" Kurro stuttered stepping backwards away from the oddly familiar man.

"Who do you think I am? BoBoBo?" The mysterious man joked wagging his finger towards Kurro. "It's Big Boss! Say it with me now…B-I-G B-O-S-S!"

"W-W-What do you want?" Kurro spat out hiding behind his large chair while having his head peak out to watch as Big Boss sat on his desk with his back to Kurro.

"Why such hostility my old friend?" Big Boss asked combing his hair back. "Can't I greet and congratulate an old friend on his recent success?"

"Well, I ditched out on your orders last year and made five of your best duelists quit on you," Kurro answered with sweat beating down his head while slowly lowering his head behind the chair for cover.

"…Oh yeah…no hard feelings then," Big Boss chuckled with a great smile on his face.

Kurro slowly stepped from his chair with a weary look on his face and yet had a smile on his face. "R-Really?"

"NO! BOOT TO THE HEAD!" Big Boss shouted throwing one of his boots into Kurro's head, sending the old man falling onto his back. "I've been thinking of a way to get back on you for half a year…so the best way to deal with people in movie shows, those who smoke in bed, people who vote Republican, give them a boot to the head!"

"But I don't do any of those things!" Kurro shouted holding his bleeding forehead as Big Boss hopped towards the wounded Kurro.

"I know…but I just like to credit the Frantics," Big Boss chuckled grabbing his boot to immediately pull it on his right foot. "Any who…I'm actually glad that you managed to succeed with your plans, and besides, because of that, I've actually got a new group of people who are even better than you and the other five Dark Kings."

"You got people who are even better?" Kurro asked with a cold droplet of sweat running down the side of his head.

"I still managed to talk one of the formers to be apart of this new group," Big Boss chuckled shrugging his shoulders and narrowing his eyes down at Kurro. "But enough pleasantries…I'm really here to tell you that when you fail, and believe me, you will fail…"

"…one of my assassins will take you out!"

"Heh…that's not going to happen Big Loser!" Kurro laughed loudly standing up straight. "But thanks for the warning…I'll be sure to remember it!"

"Remember this, pride comes before the fall…" Big Boss scowled disappearing into the shadows.

After rubbing his head a little, Kurro pushed the button on the intercom on his desk. "Ashton…can you bring me a bandage and send the janitor up?"

"Sure sir."

"Also…can you bring Vic Vanhemer to my office immediately?" Kurro continued sitting down into his fancy chair. "I have much to discuss with him."

"Of course sir."

Leaning back in the seat, Kurro wiped some of the blood that was on his forehead away from his eyes. Then looking at his bloody hand, Kurro smirked. "Make as many threats as you like Big Loser…they won't mean a thing when I accomplish my goals…"

/-/--/-/-/-//--//-/-/

The hours of class seemed to dwell on and on, but still, Cain was able to survive this (after all, he's been talked to death before) and awaited his late lunch hour. Speaking of…Cain was currently walking through the hallways, watching the many students complain to the remaining teachers that had remained here after Kurro had taken control of the academy.

From what Cain could easily tell from the first three classes and in between, many of the students were in disagreement with Kurro's methods for the schedule change. In fact Cain had heard from some of the students who actually went to class were planning on storming in on Kurro's office and give him a piece of their minds…

…They must not have that much of minds if they're going to charge in his office…

'_They're just going to be kicked out of the academy if they do that…'_

Shaking that thought from his head, Cain just headed for his next class trying to ignore the growl in his stomach from making him keel over in pain. '_Stupid lousy Kurro…stupid idiotic Garu…the next time I see either of them, I'll kick their asses!_'

"…Great, I guess stupidity is now contagious…" Cain sighed leaning outside the door of his next class, there were a few more minutes before he was supposed to go into the classroom.

'_Damn it…if this is leading up to the crap like last year…then I guess I'll have to step in again…_'

"What's up Cain? Got a little something on your mind?"

Cain's eyes shot wide open making him come face to face with a smiling Kazica…only inches away from his face, making the short duelist flush his face of all color. "Glad to see that you're still the same as last year Cain!"

"Y-yeah," Cain stuttered rubbing the side of his head slightly while taking note that Kazica certainly didn't stay the same during the summer. In fact this was the first time he had gotten a good look at the red haired colored Ra Yellow girl.

Her hair had grown somewhat longer and went past her shoulders, and her figure had become more developed than he last remember…that made him get a bright red color on his face. "Cain…are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Cain muttered turning his head to the right slightly trying to hide his blush.

"Out of curiosity, are you still fretting about last year?" Kazica asked leaning next to Cain on the wall.

"…Could you be a little more specific?" Cain was right to ask that question, many things had happened in the previous year.

"With what happened with your sister of course," Kazica stated looking a little worried as a few of the students began to enter the classroom next to the two students. "I can tell you're worried that with Kurro taking over that something might happen to her like last year…"

"Well, not just her," Cain admitted twiddling his thumbs. Then slowly Cain lifted a small broken amulet that was wrapped around with a small chain from his neck up. "I've got to keep my eyes on another lady…"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Kazica replied with a small blush on her face looking down on Cain as she pulled her half of a broken pendant around her neck that resembled Cain's. "And its sweet of you to still have that…"

"Well why not?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I gave you this as a Christmas present last year…"

//--/-/-//--/-//-/-/

"You wanted to see me?" Vic asked crossing his arms in front of (a now slightly bandaged) Kurro.

"Yes…thanks to your hand I was able to acquire this academy," Kurro started placing his coffee mug on his desk and smiled at Vic. "So we have to hold up our end of the bargain…"

"I see…so you'll make me the Dark World Kaiser and demote Mustang to the second rate duelist he truly is?" Vic asked with a dark smile appearing on his face as he reached into his pocket for a folded up piece of paper. "I've already written up a list of changes and students to be expelled…also a rough-sketch of my new uniform…"

"You're right about your uniform," Kurro chuckled looking at some files on his computer on the desk. "That one doesn't suit you for your level of skill…"

"Excellent we're on the same page then," Vic snickered crossing his arms and throwing the list onto Kurro's desk. "So we'll start off with Mustang and that short little alchemic pain in the ass…"

"…I'm sorry but we should first fix your position," Kurro interrupted making Vic blink a few times in confusion.

"Yeah, but we need to get Mustang out of his…" Vic replied combing his hair with his free right hand.

"You're being demoted to Ra Yellow," Kurro stated bluntly taking note of the very surprised look that crept onto Vic's face. "So please change out of that Obelisk Blue overcoat, I don't want a Ra Yellow to disgrace the Obelisk Blue Elite."

"W-W-W-WHAT!?!?" Vic shouted nearly making Kurro fall back from his chair. "W-W-Why am I getting demoted!?!?"

"Let's look at this…you've lost to both Garu Honzou, a Slifer Red," Kurro explained spinning the computer screen to show Vic the screen that had his picture on it with Vergil and Garu's pictures over his. "And Vergil Redgrave in duels…both freshmen while you're a third year…"

"…Henceforth, I'm demoting you to Ra yellow until you can defeat someone with some caliber…"

"…Fine…if that's how it works," Vic growled lifting his right hand towards Kurro. "Then how about I defeat the headmaster of the school?"

"Heh…I'm required to inform you that you can't win," Kurro warned wagging his hand in the air, a cocky smile plastered all over his face.

"You don't scare me old man," Vic snarled narrowing his eyes at Kurro lifting his deck up in his fingers.

"Well I should," Kurro chuckled reaching into his desk. With his hand, he brushed away a small dark mask that was over a rather large deck of cards. "But realize this…if you fail in defeating me, then you're going to be in need of looking for a replacement academy, you won't be staying here…"

"Heh…I'm confident that I can beat you," Vic scoffed taking a pair of spare duel disks off the wall, and throwing one to Kurro (who was able to catch it easily).

Snapping his duel disk onto his wrist, Kurro slipped his deck into it activating the life point counter. "Prepare to face the power of Kuchin…the void…"

/-/-/-//--/-/-/-/

A few hours passed and it was lunch time for the students, and a majority of the students were in the cafeteria, the tension was getting higher and higher with each passing second. Rumors were pouring in from all three of the dorms about whose fault it was that the school was under some new management…

If you asked the Blues, they would blame it on the Reds, or more specifically around a certain blue haired ninja using duelist. The rumor was that Mr. Honzou had struck a deal with Kurro and Team Legendz for information about the academy's best dueling teacher and thought that the duel was a wager for control of the academy.

The Yellows' version was quite different, they blamed the fact that since there have been a lot of strange activities going on about with other academies and had a conspiracy that the establishment of all academies were preparing tests like this to make the students on their feet and prepare them for anything. Take in account that Ra Yellow had a lot of tabloid readers instead of newspaper readers in it…and that just speaks for itself.

Slifer Red students…well, all they were complaining about was the fact that they had to wake up early once more. The food wasn't the best in Slifer Red dorm anyway…unless you had a thing for cold cereal and ramen noodles and it was a good excuse to miss out on those stomachaches what Fortanu called meals…

But back to the main cafeteria, almost all tables were divided up by the color of the dorms with the exception of one…

That table was occupied by none other than Garu, Yae, Takashi, Kara, Ami as well as Kazica and Cain who sat at the end. Zeff and Rox had a previous lunch agreement…

"Where's the rest of your fan club Takashi?" Yae asked holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh you mean Victor and Iruka said that they couldn't be seen today…" Takashi answered holding a sandwich in his hands. "But if you ask me, its that they're a little bit afraid of the rumors spreading around."

Yae, Kazica, Takashi, Kara and Ami turned towards Garu who was busy eating a bowl of rice directly in front of his face, rice flying off in different directions. Cain lowered his head to have his hair cover his eyes.

"I-I-I don't think that Garu could do something like that…" Kara stuttered with everyone turning away from Garu.

"Yeah, he's not that bright," Yae sighed holding her head.

"And he's not that great at strategy…" Takashi added.

"Plus for the fact that Garu didn't even know what a duel disk was," Kazica pointed out…no one seemed to notice that Garu had stopped eating his lunch and was starting to have a large blood vessel on the back of his head. "So I doubt he would have involvement with a duel team like Team Legendz…"

"I'm sitting right here you know," Garu growled slamming the bowl he was eating from onto the table. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

"Relax Garu, its not like that," Ami stated trying to calm Garu down by waving her arms up slightly. "We're just trying to disprove the rumors that have been flying around about you being involved with Team Legendz…"

"And who are these guys saying this crap?" Garu asked jumping onto the table with his arms pumped up into the air. "I'll show them all that I've got nothing to do with Team Legendz or that old coot! Just point me in the direction of whoever's saying that and I'll show them all that I'm nothing like all those rumors depict!"

'…_The guy talks as if he's a deity!_' Cain's grip on the glass began to tighten, making the glass crack a little.

"Heh…I bet that I can take down anyone of those freaks on Team Legendz!" Garu laughed having his head beginning to swell.

'_That cocky attitude's going to get him killed someday!_' The glass began to crack even more thanks to Cain's anger.

"Bring them on!"

The glass shattered into many shards that jumped through the air, getting everyone's attention towards Cain who was now standing up with his right hand open, to show the black glove that covered his hand was now covered with the liquid that he was drinking…

Garu noticed that even though there was some parts of the glove that had glass in it, there wasn't any blood dripping where the glass was. '_Whoa…talk about intense…'_

"Look you cocky freshmen!" Cain growled pulling Garu down to the ground with his left hand. "I realize this might be difficult for you to grasp this around your blue dyed brain, but if you go shooting your mouth off like that then you're just going to get your ass handed to you in more ways than one!"

"And what makes you an expert on that you little shrimp?" Garu growled jumping to his feet to narrow his eyes down at Cain.

"…that doesn't matter," Cain replied crossing his arms. "You're talking awful almighty for a guy who only started dueling with a duel disk since the beginning of the school year. You even freaked out when you saw the Red Eyes Black Dragon…just to let you know…there are scarier monsters in this game than that."

"So? I've been in a duel that sent me into a weird place that had eyes and mouths in the sky!" Garu shoot back sending sparks between him and Cain.

"That was against Vic correct?" Cain asked making Garu's eyes widened from the fact that there were other people watching his match with that pompous Blue student. "…I'll admit that there was some luck in that…but do you honestly think that your luck will continue to help you through out the year if a real challenge appears?"

"Those two are getting together like water and oil," Kazica pointed out raising an eyebrow as Cain and Garu continued to argue fiercely and attract attention with the rest of the student body in the cafeteria.

"Well, I have to admit that this Cain guy is good at deflating Garu's ego," Yae stated before sipping her tea.

"You act just like a savaged and dumb animal!" Cain roared stomping his foot into the ground. "You dumb monkey!"

"MONKEY!?!?" Garu shouted a little taken back from the comment. "Well…its better than being a shrimp!"

"This bickering is getting us no where…" Cain sighed rubbing the side of his head with his left hand.

"I'm just getting started!" Garu shouted stomping his foot on the ground.

"…Think before you speak," Cain sighed even louder reaching for his deck case. Then lifting his dueling deck up, Cain's look was devoid of anger, but was still serious. "If you think that you're that great of a duelist…then why not try your luck against me?"

"Fine by me!" Garu growled pulling his own deck out and lifted up towards Cain. "Just wait till after school…"

"No, skipping one class isn't going to kill you," Cain replied pulling his deck back. "We'll duel right now in one of the empty classrooms, and we'll use the new life point score that was set up this very morning."

"…When was that?" Garu asked getting everyone at the table to sweat drop.

/--/-/--///--//--//

With every other student (with the exception of the group at the table of course) in their classes, Cain and Garu were able to execute their duel in the quiet sanctity of one of the empty classrooms that wasn't currently used by any of the duelists…

…However, in the shadows of the room, a familiar red haired Steel Heart duelist was watching as Cain and Garu readied their duel disks.

"Last chance to back out shorty," Garu warned snapping his newly shuffled deck into his duel disk, activating the life point counter. (GLP: 8000)

Trying to ignore the short comment (not really working), Cain just crossed his arms over his chest and activated his own duel disk that seemed to be a bit big for his arm. "I said that I'd take your challenge, and I'll stand by that…" (CLP: 8000)

"Wow…shorty versus Garu…" Takashi commented rubbing his chin. "Sure there's the fact the little guy's in Obelisk blue…"

"But Garu was able to keep his own with Blues," Yae replied starring at the front of the class where Garu and Cain were about to duel it out. "So, I'm sure that he shouldn't have any trouble with…"

"I really wouldn't say that," Kazica commented getting Takashi, Yae and Kara to look over to her and Ami (both whom were smiling brightly). "Cain's no slouch when it comes to dueling…"

"And his strategy is wicked as well!" Ami added waving her arms slightly.

"Well, then let's du…" Garu started lifting up his duel disk up to draw his card.

"Hold it!" Cain stopped lifting up his hand of five cards. "I've got my own start…if you don't mind…"

"Ready…"

"…Steady…"

"DUEL!"

Garu, Yae, Takashi, and Kara blinked a few times at Cain's choice of opening. But shaking it off, Garu drew his sixth card into his hand. "Yeah…okay…I'll start off then…"

Slapping his sixth card onto his duel disk, a shadow fell from the sky and landed directly in front of Garu forming into the Strike Ninja (1700/1200) lifting up two shuriken in his hands and struck a stealthy pose. "I'll summon my good friend Strike Ninja in attack mode…and I'll set two cards in the back row and give it to you once more little guy."

"…stay calm…take deep breaths…" Cain heaved slowly lifting up his next card up to his face. Then with a quick nod, Cain took another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk, creating a back card. "I'll start off with a face down card in the back…and then I'll summon a monster known as…Flame Alchemist!"

From Cain's duel disk a large red transmutation circle appeared over the short duelist's head with multiple flame indents on it. Then with a powerful explosion of flames, a strange monster leapt onto the field. The monster stood up to show a handsome man in his early thirties with short black hair, allowing his blue uniform to flow on his body and in the air dramatically.

Then with a stern look on his face, the alchemist raised one of his arms up into the air and pointed it towards Garu's face down cards, showing that his hands were covered with white gloves with transmutation circles on them (1600/1400). With a quick snap of his fingers, two powerful exploded underneath Garu's two cards incinerating them immediately.

The ashes flew past Garu making him lift his arm up in front of his face to prevent them from flying into his eyes. "W-What the hell?!?"

"My Flame Alchemist must destroy two spell or trap cards on the field when he's summoned," Cain explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cool trick," Garu admitted lowering his arm and smirking for some reason. "Too bad you didn't realize that even though you've got a powerful effect out of it…but you got a monster with less attack points than my ninja…"

"What do you take me for?" Cain asked lifting another card up from his hand and spinning it in his fingers. "I'm not a rookie, and I'll teach you a lesson on dueling 1O1. First off, when you've got a monster with lower attack points…you need to combine it with your other cards! Combinations with your cards is the best way to win…and I'm not talking just about equip cards…"

"Man, you must really like to listen to your voice…" Garu chuckled rolling his eyes over to the side.

"Actually, I prefer not to waste my breath…but someone needs to teach you a lesson and I know Mustang isn't going to do that," Cain replied lifting a card into his duel disk, creating powerful silver sparks surging around the field. "But for right now…I'll activate the spell card, Alchemy – Silver Transmutation Circle!"

The field was immediately engulfed with what appeared to be a large silver transmutation circle that began to spark up around both the Flame Alchemist (1700/1200) and the Strike Ninja (1600/1400). That's when Garu noticed the stat change. "What the!?!"

"My spell swaps the attack and defense of one monster on each player's field," Cain explained snapping his fingers up towards his Alchemist. "And since you've got the weaker monster on the field…Flame Alchemist! Attack his Strike Ninja!"

With a great smile, the Flame Alchemist jumped into the air spinning slightly and snapping his fingers creating a powerful burst of flames that immediately engulfed the Strike Ninja, making the shinobi shatter into pixels that flew into Garu's body. (GLP: 7900)

"And that's all for me," Cain announced crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are those killer moves you said you'd show me?"

"Just watch!" Garu shouted pulling his next card from his duel disk. "And here's a favorite of mine! I summon Feral Ninja in attack mode!"

In a powerful gray spinning stream, a beastly ninja with wild brown hair that floated down in front of his face. His fanged teeth were barred and a fanged necklace hung around his tattered gray ninja clothes. His fingernails and toenails looked to more like a rabid beast (1200/0). "And when he's summoned to the field, I can special summon a second copy from my deck!"

In a second stream of wind, another Feral Ninja appeared next to the other one (1200/0) barring his claws towards the Flame Alchemist and Cain. "And when I have two of them out…I can combine their attack scores into one and attack with one of them! So, Feral Ninjas, Beast Style Taijutsu!"

Both Feral Ninjas jumped into the air, both spinning at top speeds towards the Flame Alchemist who didn't seemed worried at all…

In fact, in response, the Alchemist snapped his fingers and a large wall appeared in front of him (1600/1400 + 0/500), blocking the two Feral Ninjas' attacks making the wall fall onto the alchemist in a very funny manner. "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but my trap Transmuted Shield shifts my monster to defense mode and powers him by five hundred points…still not enough to stop your attack, but enough to protect my life points."

"Dang it…" Garu sighed slipping another card into his duel disk, creating a face down card behind his two landing Feral Ninjas. "I-I'll end my turn…"

"And then I can go on the attack!" Cain announced looking at his next card, then lifting up another card; Cain slapped the card into his duel disk, creating a bright red light to emerge from his duel disk. "And I'll start off by summoning Wandering Alchemist!"

The bright light flared up into a crimson transmutation circle that had a cross with a snake coiling around it. The circle shattered like glass allowing another alchemist to land on the field and slowly stood up. When the alchemist was standing tall, everyone sweatdropped at the very height of the monster…

…was just the same height as Cain. Unlike the last alchemist, this one was wearing a red overcoat that seemed to be a size or two too big, having his blonde hair braided in the back. The alchemist, once he got a good look at Garu, narrowed his eyes and then turned back to Cain in disbelief (1500/1300). "Yes, I know this guy's annoying…but you've got to suck it up and fight with all you've got…"

"…He's talking to his monsters…" Garu asked a little confused as a card shot out of Cain's deck and into his hand.

"When I summon this particular, I can take one of three different kinds of cards from my deck and add it to my hand," Cain explained lifting the card he had selected into his duel disk. "And why not play it right now? I activate the spell card, Alchemy Silver Pocket Watch!"

Reaching into his overcoat pocket, the Wandering Alchemist lifted up a small silver pocket watch that had a chimera etched into it. Spinning it a few times, the alchemist threw the watch into the air and clapped his hands together. When the watch was in front of him, the Alchemist slapped his hands into the watch creating a powerful light blue transmutation circle. "This spell card can only be used when I have a face up Alchemist on the field…now I can special summon another alchemist with a lower level from my hand."

The second transmutation circle shattered this time forming into what appeared to be a shorter and younger version of the wandering alchemist…with his hair shorter and his overcoat larger than his older counter part. And this one was lifting up a small book with a transmutation circle on it (500/500). "So allow me to introduce the Trainee Alchemist…"

"…Are all your monsters short?" Garu asked with a very loud snicker escaping form his lips as well as from Takashi, Yae and Kara.

"Feel free to make as many jokes as you like," Cain replied lifting one of his two cards into his duel disk. "But I'm not done by a long shot…first I'll play the continuous spell card Soul Absorption! Now whenever a card is removed from play, I gain five hundred life points."

"Now why does he have that card?" Kara asked tilting her head to the side. "From what I've seen, he doesn't have any removal cards…"

"Just wait," Ami replied with a smile along with Kazica.

"The magic behind Cain's monsters is about to made apparent," Kazica added wagging her finger.

"Alchemists! Alchemic Fusion!" Cain shouted raising his hand up into the air making a powerful black transmutation circle appear underneath his two alchemists, pulling them into it's dark light. "By simply removing them from play, I can alchemic fuse! And my Trainee can be acting as any fusion material monster!" (CLP: 9000)

The dark transmutation circle shattered upwards, this time creating allowing a new alchemist to appear on the field…only this one was a lot darker than the previous three. His face looked to be a dead ringer for the Wandering Alchemist, only his hair had white bangs that looked dyed. His red overcoat was replaced with a fancier blue one that fit better than his last. Then at his sides, the new alchemist drew two fancy, thin swords (2750/2500). "This is great for summoning the Dark Steel Alchemist!"

"Man…that took a while for a single monster," Garu stuttered blinking a few times then looking down at his face down card. '_Not that it matters…if he attacks, I'll just activate my Two-K Shuriken…destroying all of his monsters if he attacks either one of my ninjas…'_

"Dark Steel Alchemist! Attack the Feral Ninja!" Cain shouted with the Dark Steel Alchemist running towards one of the two Feral Ninjas.

With a great smile on his face, Garu snapped his fingers making both of his ninjas jump into the air. "Nice try! But I have my face down card! Go Two-K Shuri…"

"Can't be helped!" Cain shouted as his alchemist jumped right in front of one of the Feral Ninjas, scaring it. "When my alchemist attacks, you can't chain any spell or trap cards!"

"I'm not 'chaining' anything!" Garu shouted narrowing his eyes at Cain. "I'm activating!"

Everyone, including the alchemist and both of Garu's Feral Ninjas fell to the ground out of embarrassment that this guy didn't know that it was the same thing. But getting to his feet first, Cain jumped up and threw his arms into the air. "Listen you retard! That's the same thing! Dark Steel Alchemist! Put one of his Ninjas out of his misery!"

Shaking off the embarrassment, the Dark Steel Alchemist raised both of his swords and stabbed them directly into the fallen Feral Ninja, making his howl in pain and shatter into millions of shards that flew into Garu's body. (GLP: 6350)

"And since you've got another monster…I've got another attack!" Cain shouted allowing the Dark Steel Alchemist to jump into the air and stab both of his swords into the final Feral Ninja, resulting in the exact same result as the previous Ninja. (GLP: 4800)

'_Okay…this wasn't what I was expecting…_' Garu blinked a few times as the final card in Cain's hand appeared onto his side of the field behind his Dark Steel Alchemist who had sheathed his swords and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And with that…I'll end my turn," Cain scoffed to the side with his eyes closed this time.

"Don't talk like you're better than me!" Garu roared pulling his next card up, but then slipped his other card into his duel disk, creating the grinning pot of greed in front of him. Then quickly flipping the top two cards from his disk, Garu slipped another into his duel. "I activate the spell card Double Summon! This turn I'm allowed to perform an additional normal summon! So first I'll normal summon Ninja Swordsman Masamune (1600/1000)!"

In a powerful dark tornado, a multi-bandaged ninja leapt onto the field lifting a large blade in his hands…only to disappear in a powerful cloud of smoke. "But he's not staying long! I sacrifice him in order to summon…"

The cloud of smoke dissipated allowing a new ninja to jump from the cloud and seemingly float in the air. Everyone craned their heads up to see a semi-muscular ninja float above him, wearing black baggy clothes with a zipped up gray vest grasping multiple kunai in his hands. Over the ninja's face, a white mask that resembled a wolf covered any idea who the ninja was (2400/1300). "My Masked Shinobi! And when he's summoned successfully, I can special summon three Genin Ninja Tokens!"

In three smaller clouds of smoke, three ninjas that resembled the Masked Shinobi appeared only wearing green clothing (500/500 x 3), each raising a kunai in their hands. Cain raised an eyebrow at the bold move. "Interesting…but they won't last long against my alchemist…"

"We'll see about that," Garu chuckled spinning another card in his hand, this one showing a spell card. This spell card showing a young dark haired man holding up his right arm with a dragon tattoo on it, the tattoo seemed to be glowing dark purple as it appeared on the Masked Shinobi's right arm. "Now I'll activate the spell card, Ninjitsu Art – Black Dragon! And any monster I want automatically gains 1000 attack points during this turn!"

"…I know what the card is capable of doing, and at the end of the turn, the selected monster get's returned to it's owner's deck," Cain finished as the aura around the Masked Shinobi began to grow even stronger (2400/1300 + 1000/0). "I know what the card is capable of…I faced a ninja duelist during the summer time…"

"Yeah…well then you know what's coming next!" Garu shouted throwing his arm towards the Dark Steel Alchemist. "Masked Shinobi! Attack with Shadow of the Shinobi!"

Shattering into many different shadows, the Masked Shinobi disappeared in front of the group. The Dark Steel Alchemist didn't seem scared, even when the Masked Shinobi slammed his arm right through the Alchemist's stomach. Coughing up some blood, the Dark Steel Alchemist lowered his head…deprived of life… (CLP: 8350)

"And now that you're wide open…Genin Ninja Tokens! Attack directly!"

Cain's eyes shot wide open when all three of the Genin appeared in front of him and slammed their feet directly into Cain's stomach, sending him skidding backwards. "Don't your ninjas know how to attack in different places?" (CLP: 6850)

"Where's the fun in that?" Garu asked as his Masked Shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Garu shuffled its card into his deck. "And I'll end my turn with that…"

"Then allow me to take my turn…" Cain stated drawing his next card without even looking at it.

"He only has one card in his hand and one card face down," Yae noticed as Cain looked at his newly drawn card. "Unless he's drawn something very powerful or that set card was something good…it looks like the shorty won't be able to cut it for very long."

"Don't underestimate my brother…" Ami warned with a disapproving look on her face. "If I know him…he's got a strategy!"

'_Okay…my bluff didn't work…_' Cain sweated looking at the single card in his hand. '_…But thanks to this card, I'll be able to turn this around!'_

"I activate the spell card, Water Stone of the wise!" Cain's spell card materialized onto the field, showing two statue maidens lifting up a large orb that had a large amount of water in it. "So by removing my Flame Alchemist and Dark Steel Alchemist from the game, I can draw three cards from my deck! And thanks to Soul Absorption…I gain an additional thousand life points!" (CLP: 7850)

Swiftly, Cain drew his next three cards and nodded to himself. "Next…I'll activate my face down card! Go! Return from the Different Dimension!"

The entire field began to warp wildly around the two duelists as many sparks began to erupt from Cain's duel disk. "So…for a mere cost of half my life points…I can special summon monsters that have been removed from play! So my alchemists…return!" (CLP: 3925)

In four large transmutation circles appearing around the short alchemic duelist, only to shatter into the Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300), Flame Alchemist (1600/1400), Dark Steel Alchemist (2750/2500), and the Trainee Alchemist (500/500), all of whom glared at Garu with cold daggers…

…Until the Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers, creating a powerful explosion under the only set card on the field. "And remember, when my Flame Alchemist appears on the field, two…or in this case one, spell or trap card is destroyed."

"Not good at all…" Garu gulped realizing what was coming.

"I'll skip my Wandering Alchemist's effect," Cain growled snapping his finger up towards his four Alchemists. "But enough of that! Wandering Alchemist! Flame Alchemist! Trainee Alchemist! Attack his Genin!"

All three of the lower alchemists jumped towards the three Genin, surprising the ninjas with their speed. The Wandering Alchemist slammed his left foot in the firs Genin's face, shattering the monster. (GLP: 3800)

…While the Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers into the second Genin, making the shinobi shout out in pain. (GLP: 2700)

…Although the Alchemist Trainee and Genin were slapping each other silly until they both fell to the ground out of exasperation.

That just left the Dark Steel Alchemist to stand over Garu, a superior look gleaming from his dark eyes that loomed down the Slifer Red Ninja Duelist Extraordinaire. "Uh…is it too late for any last comments?"

"…go ahead…" Cain sighed a little wary of what Garu was going to say.

"No matter what…some day…" Garu started with his eyes closed and head lowered towards the ground. Then snapping his head up, Garu revealed the large smirk on his face. "I'll ascend past you! Both in height and in duelist status! You little short grub!"

A large blood vessel appeared on Cain's forehead making him pull his hair with both of his hands. "That does it! Prepare yourself! Dark Steel Alchemist! Finish this!"

With a nod, the Dark Steel Alchemist drew his swords and spun them in a very fancy manner before slashing Garu across his chest and sent him flying off the stage in a strange manner. (GLP: 0)

"Dang…you could've at least gone a little easier on me," Garu groaned sitting back up as all four alchemists disappeared from the field as Cain turned off his duel disk.

"…I did…" Cain muttered sitting down on the higher floor with his arms crossed. "If I pulled back any further, than I would've had only a thousand life points…"

"Aw brother, you give too much credit to yourself," Ami sighed shaking her head looking at the clock. "Well…I'm going to get to class…"

"Hey! Isn't anyone going to console me?" Garu protested jumping to his feet and waving his arms in the air.

"Sorry Garu…but we've got homework…"

"I need to go sleep in my tree."

"I-I've got to prepare your next tutoring lesson…"

"I'll see ya later Cain!"

Garu threw his arms into the air as everyone but him and Cain left the room, then the Ninja duelist walked up behind the still sitting Cain and poked him the shoulder to get his attention. "…Hey, pipsqueak! How'd you get so strong?"

In a quick second, Garu was crouching down fingering a brand new bruise thanks to the haisen that was in Cain's right hand as he stood over Garu. "OW! What was that for!?!"

"Listen you little punk," Cain growled pocketing his haisen into the void while crossing his arms. "Show some respect to the older students! I know a few of them can be jerks…or perverted…or have plans for taking down fellow students and are somewhat sadistic…Huh, I forgot what I was saying…"

"Look, I don't care about that stuff!" Garu shouted standing up moving his hands away from his head bruise and then looked down slightly. "…I know what you're saying about shooting my mouth off…but this isn't the first loss I've been handed…"

Vergil…Mustang…and now the little shorty Cain…all three of them of different years, and yet of the same dorm managed to defeat Garu easily and as if he was nothing. "…I just…I mean…well, this is harder than I thought…"

Cain rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, slowly turning towards Garu. "I think I know exactly what you're asking for…"

"…I went through the exact same thing…"

"Wait, you don't even know what I'm asking for…" Garu asked before Cain slammed his foot into Garu's chest, sending him to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?"

Cracking his knuckles in his hands, Cain seemed to look very demonic. "I've heard what Professor Satoshi said to you…from what I can gather, you want to be able to back up that tough guy act you monkey…and what you're getting at, I'm thinking that you want to get stronger so you're trying to get another teacher!"

"W-well, yeah," Garu gasped…due to the fact that Cain still had his foot on his chest.

"Since Mustang isn't a fan of male followers…Vic would probably rip your guts out when he got the chance," Cain muttered under his breath while rubbing his chin. "Goliath's somewhere in the world and god knows where…so, I guess this will fall on me…great…"

"C-Could you get your foot off me?" Garu wheezed, the little guy was a lot heavier than he looked, he weighed a ton!

"Shut up down there," Cain scoffed narrowing his eyes down at Garu. "And here's how this is going down…I will help you in your dueling…I will help you with your deck strategy, actually give you a strategy…"

"C-can't breathe…losing consciousness," Garu moaned lowering his head back with his face losing color.

"Crap, this is going to be a lot of work," Cain sighed combing his hair back with his right hand. "…But, if I don't do it, I'll get nagged to death, or punched in the head…or something worse…"

"So…its your lucky day, monkey boy. I'll give you a hand so we'll have to schedule a plan for you to…hey…are you okay?"

Immediately lifting his foot away, Cain looked down to see that Garu was knocked out, making the short alchemic duelist sweatdrop. "…Aw crap…"

/-//--/-//--/-/-/

"Yes…I realize that you wanted to face him again…" Kurro sighed into the phone in his office looking at some documents. "…Well, I didn't force him to duel me!"

"I know, I know, that promises were made…"

"Just relax, even though I dominated him in the duel and he lost that wager, I made sure that he's got a transfer instead…of course in order to do it I had to confiscate all three of his decks…"

"Yeah, the Dark World Prince has been permanently dethroned…"

"Any who, I believe that you and Chinto are arriving soon correct? Excellent! We'll meet in the underground dock that the cowardly Daigo used to escape…"

"See you then my dear Natalie…"

/--/-/-/-//--//--//-

Card Stats

**Flame Alchemist** /** Fire / Level 4 / ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400/ Warrior / Effect**: When this card is Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned destroy 2 Spell or Trap cards on the field.

**Description:** A handsome black haired guy wearing a flame painted jacket and loose black clothes. On his two white gloves are two transmutation circles.

**Trainee Alchemist / Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Warrior/Effect:** You may substitute this monster for a fusion material monster written on a fusion monster with "Alchemist" in it's name.

**Description:** a little blonde haired boy wearing an extremely large familiar red overcoat over his shoulders. In the kid's hands was a small book with a transmutation circle on it.

**Wandering Alchemist / Dark / LV 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is Normal, Flip, or Special summoned successfully, you may add one card from your deck with "Alchemy", "Alchemic" or "Transmuted" in its name and add it to your hand.

**Description:** A short young man with golden hair braided backwards. His long red overcoat covers the ground and his black under clothes.

**The Water Stone of the Wise / Spell / Effect: **Remove two monster cards in your graveyard. Then draw three cards.

**Image:** A large orb filled with water being held up by two statue maidens

**Alchemy Silver Pocket Watch / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting one face up 'Alchemist' on the field. You may special summon one monster from your hand that has a level less or more than the selected monster.

**Image:** A beautiful silver pocket watch with a chimera on the design.

**Transmuted Shield** **/ Trap / Effect**: Shift 1 monster on your field with "Alchemist" in its name into defense mode and increase that monster's DEF by 500.

**Image:** A huge rock wall defending the Wandering Alchemist.

**Dark Steel Alchemist / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2750 / DEF: 2500 / Warrior/Fusion/Effect:** [Wandering Alchemist + Ash Alchemist You can Fusion summon this monster by removing from play the above monsters from your side of the field. This card may attack twice in a battle phase. Your opponent cannot chain spell or trap cards to monster's attack(s).

**Description:** A taller version of the Wandering Alchemist with dyed white bangs, his red overcoat has been replaced with a blue one and with two thin swords strapped to the back of his waist

_The preceding cards were used by Cain in 'A Tortured Duelist'_

**Ninjitsu Art – Black Dragon / Instant Spell / Effect:** Increase the attack of one face up monster on the field by 1000 points. At the end of the turn, shuffle the selected monster into the owner's deck.

**Image:** A young dark haired man holding up his right arm with a dragon tattoo on it. The tattoo seems to be glowing dark purple.

**Two-K Shuriken / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a monster on your side of the field with 'Ninja' in its name. Destroy all face up monsters on your opponent's side of field.

**Image:** A dark warrior surrounded by two thousand copies of the same ninja each one throwing a shuriken at the dark warrior.

**Masked Shinobi / Dark / Lv. 6 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card's name. When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, special summon three 'Ninja Genin Tokens' (LV. 3 / Wind / ATK: 500/DEF: 500/Warrior) to your side of the field. As long as there are 'Ninja Genin Tokens' on your side of the field, this card cannot be targeted in battle or monster card effects.

**Description:** A semi muscular ninja wearing black baggy clothes with a zipped up gray vest with multiple weapons in his hands. Over his face is a white mask that resembles a wolf.

**Alchemy – Silver Transmutation Circle / Spell / Effect:** Select two face up monsters on the field, swap the attack and defense of the selected monsters until the end of the turn this card was activated.

**Image:** A statue of the Wandering Alchemist (only a little more dramatic and taller) standing in the middle of a silver transmutation circle with the original Wandering Alchemist standing to the side with an accomplished look on his face.

**/--/-/-/-/-/**

**Garu:** What the hell are we doing now?

**Cain:** It's called a preview, you monkey boy…

**Garu:** Oh…so how does this work?

**Cain:** You just give a vague description of what happens next…

**Garu:** Yeah, yeah, just give me back my deck will ya! Its not going to kill you!

**Cain:** Shut the hell up you monkey! I'm actually giving you a strategy…

**Garu:** But how am I supposed to wipe the floor with this guy? Especially since he doesn't have any intention of letting me leave…

_**Now back and better than ever! But you'll have to wait longer in order to see what happens next in – **__**Chapter 19: Enforcer's Rule**_

**??-??-??:** Its been a year since I was here…and this time I don't have that dumb would be lawyer with me!


	19. Chapter 19: Enforcer's Rule

**Vyser D:** Happy birthday to me! Enjoy!

_**Damn…it's been at least a few months since I was last here…and I had that brat with me with his damn law terms. **_

_**Last year, I had learned immediately from my head honcho…you know him as Kurro Legendz…three of my former allies escaped just so they could get away from my boss while me, my boss and our third member escaped from our original boss…**_

_**That was confusing…back to what I was saying…I actually liked this place, I wonder if Kurro would let me have this place when his conquest is done with…**_

_**Damn it! I did it again didn't I? Dang it!**_

_**Okay…this time for sure! I'll get to what I was saying this time!**_

…

…_**Huh?**_

_**What do you mean my times up? Other characters got a lot more than this!  
**_

_**Triple damn it! **_

_**I want to crush this pathetic duelist now! I don't care if he is a kid!**_

_**///--/-/-/-/-//--//**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Enforcer's Rule**_

/--/-//--/-/-/-//-

Walking through the halls, Ashton shook his head with his hands in his pockets…he had just witnessed an excellent duel (a little one sided if you asked him) that had a short, height challenged Obelisk blue student…

…Against the Red student…Garu Honzou…the one who had showed him around this beautiful island, known as Duel Academy. Ashton replayed the last move in his mind over and over again…

But what he really found interesting, was the fact that the short duelist was now going to train Garu in the art of dueling…although, looking at the two, someone would think that the shorty was actually trying to kill the ninja duelist by crushing a rib or two.

"Ah…reminds me of my days of training…" Ashton sighed in enjoyment with a great smile plastered on his face that scared any of the students that happened to be in the hall as he passed him.

"…speaking of…I should continue my training right now!"

If the students weren't scared before…they were now petrified as Ashton quickly jumped forward, began balance on his hands and then started to walk on his hands as if it was nothing to him. "Ah, the memories…"

With an average walking speed, Ashton immediately walked through the dispersing crowd of students who didn't know how to react with the famous pro league duelist who was walking on his hands.

Quite a strange sight really…

'_I wonder…maybe if I should probably get a drop on the training and watch those two for a while…just to see what the little guy has in stored for training._' That thought just echoed through Ashton's head as he picked up speed walking on his hands, all the while keeping his hair completely the same and un-wavering.

Meanwhile, still in the classroom while letting Garu catch his breath and color back to his face, Cain had managed to snap Garu's deck from his duel disk and leafed through the cards. '_Hmm…needs strategy, broken, on the forbidden list…so far, it looks like all this guy relies on nothing more than pure luck!_'

"Dang…how do you weigh that much?" Garu panted clutching his chest where Cain had his foot on it. "With your short height, you'd think that you'd weigh a lot less…"

WHAM!

"OW!" Garu yelped with a tear in his right eye and while rubbing the new large goose egg that was added to his head. "What's your arm made of? Steel?"

Cain waved his right hand slightly, shrugging off the comment, even though Garu was pretty close to his assumption, and Cain lifted up Garu's deck. "Shut up, monkey…"

"Yeah…why do you keep calling me that?" Garu asked standing up to prove the difference in height between him and Cain.

"Well…I could call you other things," Cain replied crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. "But actually, you just remind me of a manga character who was actually based off a monkey… quite the dunce, didn't think things through, and didn't know when to shut up either."

"…nice," Garu sighed rubbing his bruise slightly, that's when he eyed the deck of cards in Cain's hands. "…hey…is that…"

"Yep…your deck is in my hand," Cain answered before immediately pocketing the deck of cards into his overcoat pocket. "And I'll be taking it with me…"

"Now just hold on a second!" Garu shouted stomping in front of Cain and grabbing the shorty Obelisk Blue student by the collar (he tried lifting him, but Cain was too heavy once more). "Now why in the world are you taking my deck?!?!"

Cain just looked at Garu's hand at his collar and narrowed his eyes at Garu…

//-/--///-//-//-//

"Zaku, Tao," Kurro started walking from behind his desk and started walking towards the door with his two duelist comrades following him. "It's time…"

"Oh! Does that mean that we're getting this over with?!?" Tao asked excited as the three entered into the hallway.

"Soon…very soon…" Kurro answered snapping his cane on the ground in perfect synchronization with his footsteps, making the echo flow through out the hallway. "…Now that I think about it…where is Ashton? I wanted him to meet our two guests…"

"The last I saw him, he was walking around the halls on his hands," Zaku answered combing some of the hair out of his eyes. "Not to mean anything disrespectful sir…but why do we need these two new members? At least I and Tao, now that he has been equipped with his new deck, am now more than a match for any of the challenges we'll need face…"

"We need all the bases covered," Kurro answered turning his head towards the passing windows watching the sky become slightly cloudy. "You know how these things work for the academies…since word got out, we can't use Ashton in our conquest of the academies…"

"I may even have to duel a few times…"

"Now that I think about we never saw Legendz-Sensei duel before have we?" Tao whispered to Zaku who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Not hearing what Tao whispered to Zaku, Kurro just continued walking through the hallways while rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Now my only problem now is which academy should I try for next? The Atlantic? Nah, too obvious…Edo Central? Nope, the headmaster is too weird…or how about the…"

"Sensei…" Zaku interrupted getting Kurro to stop right in his tracks. "You mentioned earlier that Ashton would be unable to help in your conquest…how is that?"

"Heh…We only managed to get Daigo to agree to our duel here because he thought that Hikari Satoshi would win…" Kurro answered rolling his eyes at the last minutes of the duel and Ashton show up at the last minute to said duel. "However, other academies don't have the same advantage…so as you can imagine, if they face the best of the best then they won't accept the terms.

"This is of course if we're able to acquire the magic number in business…fifty one percent. Then with a simple wager involving a duel with one of you, then we can soon get all of my goals completed…and thus…your goals will also be completed…"

"Awesome Sensei!" Tao announced waving his arms in the air.

"Is there any other reason Ashton won't be used?" Zaku questioned a little more, he wasn't planning on dropping this subject without a clear answer.

And who could blame him? Ashton, Tao and Zaku, although weren't related by blood, did consider each other brothers due to the fact that all three of them had to rely on each other when they were young.

"…To be truthful…" Kurro started before continuing through the halls with Zaku and Tao slowly following him. "I think that he'll take over this island…he deserves it for all his hard work, so he can make this island into a personal paradise, a dojo, or whatever he so desires."

Soon, Kurro and the two members of Team Legendz entered the nearby elevator that was in the hall. As soon as the elevator doors closed, a small thin sheet of cloth that was the same color as the wall peeled off to show Takashi reading his book. "Hmm…the plot thickens…nice…"

Then with a flip of the page in his book, Takashi chuckled slightly turning towards the elevator. "Oh…I suppose I should follow those three." Then pocketing his book and with a deep sigh, Takashi slowly headed towards the nearest window. "I suppose I'll have to take the faster way though…"

Opening the window, Takashi immediately leapt through the open window without a care in the world. At the edge of the window was nothing more than a small hook connected to a thing yet strong wire that Takashi held onto with all his might.

/-/-/--/-/-//-/-/

There Cain was sitting at his desk in his room, many cards (a lot of them Garu's) were scattered over the top of them as he rubbed his chin with his right hand's glove. At the back of his chair was none other than his blue overcoat, take off so he could survive the very temperature of the room he was sitting in.

Slowly sorting the monster, spell, and trap cards (there were even a few fusion monsters…even though in order to use them, Garu lacked the four essential cards to use them) in separate piles, Cain looked at all of the piles. "Hmm…let's see...from what I can gather, the monkey seemed to rely on brute force and cheap tricks to protect himself.

"Well, if he likes that strategy…then I should at least make it so he can actually use a decent trick that can never be predicted…

"And these monsters…I know that 'these' ninjas can do a much better job than what he's got in his deck so far…why am I doing this anyway?"

Cain leaned back in his chair with his feet on top of the desk and placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

In Cain's mind, a previous conversation with a familiar white haired girl entered Cain's mind. "_Wait…you want me to do what now Ami?_"

"_I want you to help Garu get better in his dueling, and I know you're the only one who can really help him._"

"…_What makes you think I would help you? Why not ask Mustang? Or why not help him yourself?_"

"_Oh, come on brother. If you were able to duel so excellently last year, I think that you could help him become almost as good as you!_"

"_Look, I don't like that little blue haired freak, and I don't like how he thinks he's the best of the best!_"

"_Then how about you duel him? That way you could deflate his ego a little bit…_"

"…_fine…however…I don't want anyone to know that we had this talk! Or that I'm helping the little blue haired freak!_"

"Oh yeah…" Cain muttered sitting straight forward again to look at the desk. "…I guess that explains that…"

/-//--/-//-///-/--//-/

"Okay…so you mind telling me how you got all these bruises on your head Garu?" Yae asked applying a few more bandages to the back of Garu's head with a loud sigh.

"Look, I don't like talking about it," Garu moaned with a few tears dripping from his eyes, both from the strike on his pride and from the fact that Yae had basically slapped the bandages on the back of his head. "…Damn shorty…"

"…Are you talking about that Cain guy?" Yae asked turning away from Garu to put away the first aid kit. "Cause if you ask me, he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy…"

"You kidding me?!?" Garu shouted jumping from his seat to stare at the back of Yae's head. "That bean sprout is a rude, ballistic, short bomb with legs ready to blow up if you tick the guy off in the wrong way!"

"Well, if he's a bomb, then you must be a match to him," Yae retorted turning around to place her hands on her hips and shoot Garu a sour look. "You have to face it Garu, to a lot of people you just rube them the wrong way with your attitude and thinking that you're superior…"

"That's not true!" Garu shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "And I'm willing to bet that Zeff agrees with me! Right Zeff!"

Craning his head to the lower bunk, hoping to see Zeff and Rox agreeing with him, Garu was only met with an empty bunk bed with a messed up comforter. "Huh? Where'd Zeff go?"

"Ah, he said he had some business with some friends," Yae explained wagging her finger in front of Garu. "Now then, back to the subject at hand, sometimes you need to shut up!"

"This coming from the girl who beats people up," Garu muttered to the side…unknowing that Yae heard that comment very well.

Reeling her first back, Yae took good aim at Garu's face and then…

…speaking of Zeff and Rox…

…In front of a large darkened cave in the edge of the forest, Zeff and Rox leaned next to entrance, trying anything to keep the boredom at bay. "Okay…I spy, with my little eye…"

"Arf!"

"Damn! How'd you know I was going to say rock?" Zeff complained looking at the happy wolf cub on his shoulder.

"Arf, woof, bark, bark…"

"Now I get it," Zeff stated connecting the dots with his fingers in the air. "Since I choose tree and bush the other time, it would only be common sense that I'd choose rock. Thanks for the logic lesson Rox!"

"Bark! Woof!"

"No I'm not going to pay you for teaching me something," Zeff retorted turning his head to meet with a snarling Rox on his shoulder, making the sweatdrop on the back of Zeff's head roll down slowly. "…Well, if you put it that way, I suppose I could get you a pig ear when we get back…"

"Man, you two just can't stop complaining with each other now can ya?"

Zeff and Rox smiled brightly as Vergil and Taylor emerged from the woods, each with a duel disk on their arms. Jumping in front of them, Zeff clapped his hands in joy while Rox wagged his tail in the same manner. "About time you guys showed up! So…why are we out here anyway?"

"You should know that reason better than anyone!" Taylor scolded taking Rox off of Zeff's shoulders and holding him close to her heart. "You're the one who discovered that Kurro and two of Team Legendz's members heading into this cave."

"Oh right," Zeff chuckled rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"…before we go in," Vergil stated turning the other side of the cave entrance and narrowed his eyes. "You can come on out now."

Another rock colored sheet peeled off the wall, allowing Takashi to be seen reading the same book he had earlier with a goofy grin on his face. "…I see, you're extra ordinary to have spotted me…"

"Hey, it's that guy," Zeff stated pointing at Takashi, making the Genjutsu Duelist put his book away and sweat in embarrassment.

"… 'That Guy'?" Takashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since you're here," Vergil started heading first into the cave with Taylor and Zeff following behind him. "Perhaps you'd like to join us in our venture. We could use a man with your skills."

"And how exactly would you know of my skills?" Takashi asked walking next to Vergil into the dark cave. This was a serious question, Takashi barely knew Vergil, never meeting him except hearing about him from Garu and there was no way that Vergil would know of Takashi and his abilities.

"Don't underestimate our intelligence network," Zeff chuckled walking casually with his arms behind his head.

"Zeff! Quiet on the network!" Taylor scolded slapping Zeff's face slightly. "We can't have everyone knowing about it."

"Well we're having him come with us," Zeff retorted not noticing the fact that the rocky walls were becoming more and more finely crafted and that there were fancy lights protruding from the ceiling. "So what the hell could it hurt?"

"It's not like that!" Taylor argued with Zeff, getting support from Rox to argue with his master.

"Et too Rox? Et too?" Zeff sighed becoming eye level with Rox. "That hurts badly…"

"Quiet you two," Vergil hushed raising his hand up in front of Zeff and Taylor making them stop in their tracks to see that only a few feet in front of them was a small glass window.

Gesturing around the room, everyone could see that the group was now standing in a very high tech part of the cave that had had multiple lights and machines that seemed to regulate different things that varied for their uses. There were a few doors, but that wasn't what they were looking at…

…through the window they could see an underground pier that had a very fancy white boat that was docked at it on a lower floor. Standing at the connected platform, was none other than Kurro Legendz, along with Zaku and Tao standing behind him…starring at the person that the three were talking to…

…Takashi and Zeff couldn't help but stare either at the pretty face with a slight blush on her cheeks, a full figure with a black dress with red frills and yellow trim that complimented her slim waist, bust and thin arms, the blonde haired beauty could easily win the heart of any man. She had a pink duel disk on her left arm with a heart pendant around her neck as well. "W-w-wow…what a heartbreaker…"

"Men…" Taylor sighed getting a glare from Vergil. "Oops, s-sorry Vergil."

"No worries, just let me listen in to what they were saying…" Vergil replied leaning closer, only to find out that there wasn't even a window in front of him. "And be quiet…we can't get caught now…"

"I thank you for coming on such short notice Natalie," Kurro thanked with a slight chuckle and then slapping both Tao and Zaku in the back of their heads. "Roll your tongues up boys, don't want anyone stepping on them."

"S-Sorry," Tao muttered blushing intently.

"I don't see the big deal," Zaku growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Its okay Mr. Legendz," Natalie giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm used to getting stares from people. If anyone has to apologize, it's me for Chinto's rude behavior and running past you guys."

"Well, it's understandable," Zaku replied rubbing his chin expectantly. "He did say he did drink over twenty bottles of soda on the ride…and it was what…ten hours to get here from the main land at top speed?"

"Pretty much," Tao added rubbing the back of his head. "I can remember doing the exact same thing when we went on tour."

"I just hoped he found the bathroom okay," Kurro chuckled snapping his cane on the ground getting everyone else's attention. "But enough about that, I need to thank you once again for your help on this matter…"

"No worries, you helped me and Chinto out of the big guy's grasp," Natalie replied with a smile on her cute face. "But, do you mind explaining to me how this is going to work again?"

"I don't see why not…" Kurro chuckled placing his other hand onto his cane. "You see…while I have been buying the stock to this academy, I was slowly buying the stocks of the other academies. I had some help to get the rest of this academy's stock.

"And as a great man once said, a real game master doesn't break the rules, but rather finds ways to find loop holes in the rules. And that's what I exactly did…in order to further my goals I found a real way to get this far…

"You see, in order to further my goals, I need to be able to gain control of the five main duel academies. The Pacific Duel academy (which I got), the Atlantic, the Edo, the Indian, and the Coastal academy…once I have conquered all five of them, I can then take over the big steps…

"As for needing you four duelists…in order for an academy to have a change in establishment, there must be a duel or duels set by the to major share holders. In this case, Daigo and I wagered our shares on the duel with Ashton and Satoshi. As you can tell…I was successful in the bet…

"All we need to do is gain at least fifty percent of the other academies, I'm sure that there are fools like that little Dark World Prince with money we can use to acquire our ideals. And then…we can create our deals with the principals of the academies, all of which have the majority shares of the academies…for now…

"And once I have all the academies, I can take on the I2 corporation in the same manner and then possibly Kaiba Corp at the same time. Then I'll have control over one of the strongest industries of the entire world, the pro leagues, the underground leagues, and all dueling will be underneath my thumb!

"…and my final goal will finally be completed after that!

"…heh, hehehe…Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"…He's going to over do it…" Zaku sighed rubbing his forehead as Kurro's laughter got louder and louder, and was soon joined by Tao laughing with him.

All four of the duelists from different dorms (and lone wolf) looked at each other like the people down there were crazy. "…Okay…anyone else getting the feeling we should leave now?"

"I agree with his guy," Zeff added gesturing towards Takashi.

"…My name's Takashi, get it right…"

"Enough…Zeff, Taylor, we now have enough information to fight back," Vergil stated getting everyone to turn to Vergil who was now standing up straight with a determined look plastered on his face. "Our priority now is to get out of here and make contact with Daigo and the boss…"

Vergil would have continued until a loud flushing sound caught all four of the duelists' attentions. Slowing turning their heads back, one of the doors opened up to show another un-familiar face to walk from the door zipping up his pants. "Whoa! That's the last time I drink twenty bottles of soda without a bathroom within fifty miles…"

Lifting his head up, the muscular man looked up to show his broad face and to show that he was a huge muscular guy with a messy head of green hair that covered his left eye. His muscular physique was complimented with his large black vest and military cargo pants that his hands were still near the zipper. "…oh…crap…it looks like I caught some people while I was caught with my fly down."

"Any ideas?" Taylor asked turning to Takashi.

"I've got one…" Takashi stated reaching back into his pocket…then with a powerful toss, the Genjutsu Duelist threw a black orb onto the ground, making it explode in a large cloud of smoke that engulfed the entire room. "RUN LIKE HELL!"

"WHAT THE!?!" The Muscular man growled raising his arms up to cover his face from the smoke. What he didn't realize was the fact that the four students and wolf were making a run for the entrance…until he saw what appeared to be a blue overcoat tail. '_I'm not letting anyone get away from me that easily!'_

A few minutes later the four students were standing outside of the cave, each of them gasping for their breaths while a small amount of smoke following them…however…

"Nice try you four!" The green haired muscular man chuckled standing in front of the four students and wolf cub, his arms crossed showing the bulky duel disk on his arm. "I, the great Chinto, will not allow you to escape!"

This wasn't good…fortunately, Vergil stepped forward activating his duel disk and lifted up one of his few decks. "Oh, great Chinto…I challenge you to a duel!"

"Huh!?!" Chinto, Takashi, Zeff, and Taylor questioned at the same time at Vergil's challenge.

"If you win, then I'll turn myself in and go back with you to inside the cave…" Vergil offered shuffling his dueling deck and snapping it into his active duel disk. "But if I win…then we all get to leave Scott-free…"

Shaking his head free of the confusion, Chinto activated his own duel disk and snapped his deck into its holster. "Why not? I've been on a boat for ten hours only to get yelled at by a girl and listening to nothing more than touchy feely crap…I could go for a decent duel…"

"Is this really a good idea?" Takashi whispered to Zeff as both players drew their opening hands. "I mean…if we waste any time then those four inside the cave could come out and find us…"

"Vergil's just going to distract him…" Taylor replied lifting her hand up to say it to Takashi. "While he's dueling this Chinto guy, we'll make our escape…"

"You guys go on ahead…" Zeff muttered to the two Ra Yellows jumping into one of the bushes with his eyes showing through the leaves. "I'll stay here just in case…you guys need to get some more people to help us…I think you'll be able to find someone like that…"

"Right…" Takashi and Taylor replied just as the duel was about to begin.

"DUEL!"

"Attention! All units prepare for dueling!" Chinto announced lifting his arms up into the air and pull the top card off his deck into his now six card hand. "Leading the duel will be Enforcer Sergeant!" (CLP: 8000)

In a bright flash of light, an armored average sized man spun in the air before landing on the ground his legs spread apart and his hand on the ground. The man raised his head up to show that he was a fancy golden haired man with bright skin with a golden metallic band over his eyes. A black jumpsuit covered his muscular body with golden band armor covering his joints. Instead of metallic hands, the man had replaced them with large rectangular cannons (1000/200). "And that's all for me…"

"Enforcers?" Vergil questioned slowly drawing his next card. "I have to say…I'm surprised that anyone could actually have those cards…" (VLP: 8000)

"Heh…well, I can actually make them work with the new additions that were made recently," Chinto chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "So why don't you try to top what I can do…"

"Easier done than said," Vergil replied slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "I summon Clay Ronin in attack mode."

The ground began to meld upwards, forming into one of the very familiar clay soldiers, only this one was wearing a fancier armor with dragon carvings in it. Raising its long silver gleaming katana into the air, the Clay Ronin revealed its emotionless face (1750/0). "Now then…Clay Ronin! Attack his Sergeant!"

Without a response, the Clay Ronin charged towards the Enforcer Sergeant at an unbelievable speed swinging its katana towards the Enforcer. And just as the Clay Ronin swung his katana onto the Enforcer, the Sergeant slammed his foot into the face of the Clay warrior skidding back to Vergil's field.

Vergil's eyes widened making Chinto snickering slightly while his Sergeant did the same thing. "Nice try, but here my Sergeant will not be destroyed by fools…at least in battle…"

"And since my Clay Ronin can't inflict damage, that attack was useless," Vergil growled looking at his hand and immediately slipped another card into his duel disk. "I'll leave things at this…"

"Then I guess I'll just draw once more…" Chinto snickered once more spinning his next card up into the air. Looking at his sixth card, Chinto immediately slipped the card into his duel disk.

From behind Chinto's large body, a powerful cannon began to surge from the ground with electricity crackling around it. "I activate Overfuse Cannon! But that's not all; I activate my Sergeant's second ability!" Taking another card from his hand, Chinto slipped the card into his graveyard, making the Enforcer Sergeant glow an ominous light. "By discarding a card from my hand, he can attack you directly!"

Without a moment's notice, the Enforcer Sergeant jumped backwards flipping on top of the Overfuse Cannon, absorbing the powerful electrical surge from the weapon into his own dual cannons. "And now…Sergeant! Attack with Overfuse Blaster!"

The cannons all charged at once, and then, the two Sergeant's cannons fired directly into Vergil's body, making the young Obelisk Blue student skid backwards quite a few feet in the dirt. When the attack died down, Vergil lowered his duel disk just in time to see the drastic change in his life points. "W-what the?" (VLP: 5500)

"Confused? Allow me to clear the air," Chinto chuckled loudly as his Sergeant jumped in front of him with a large smirk on his face. "So see my Overfuse Cannon? Well, whenever an Enforcer successfully attacks, their attack is considered to have been a twenty-five hundred point blow…"

Then taking the top card of his deck, Chinto then waved his card in front of his face. "And there's another thing, the card I discarded for my Sergeant's effect was known as Discard Compensation. And when discarded for a card cost, I can draw a new card from my deck…so I'll just set it face down and end my turn."

'_If I take a few more attacks like that, then I won't last long_…' Vergil slowly lifted his next card up and nodded to himself. "I summon Clay Assassin in attack mode!"

From the ground, another clay samurai appeared crawling from the ground lifting up a pair of jagged daggers in power of its hands (1000/0), boring the same emotionless face as with the others. "And now…Clay Assassin attack his Sergeant!"

Again with the incredible speed, the Clay Assassin leapt towards the Enforcer Sergeant with both of his daggers raised to slice right through the Sergeant. However, like before the Sergeant just kicked the Clay Assassin into the air, shattering the clay warrior into shards. "Heh…what was the point of that?"

"Simple really, my assassin when destroyed, destroys another monster on the field," Vergil explained pointing out the two daggers lodged in the Sergeant's chest cavities. The powerful captain shouted in pain before shattering into pixels.

"What the heck!?!" Chinto shouted in questioning that factor. "Grr…you'll pay for destroying my Sergeant!"

"I hope you're more of a challenge than just a bunch of hot air," Vergil sighed looking at his hand. "I'll end my turn…"

"Hmm…you remind me of a cocky little lawyer brat I had to guard a few months ago…" Chinto growled snapping his next card off his deck, nearly ripping the card in pieces. "…but like what happened back then…I'll wipe you off and create a clean slate!"

/-/-/--///--//-//-

"G-Garu!"

"For crying out loud, couldn't you have at least listened?"

Now they were double teaming him…not good at all…so Garu was now at a very disadvantage. "Well…uh…sorry about that…"

"And look at the mess you made," Yae sighed.

Unknown to the three Cain was standing outside the red dorm's door and had his ear up against the door listening to said conversation. Originally, Cain was there to deliver the newly revamped deck to Garu…

…but now… "What the hell is going on in there?"

Still somewhat afraid of looking inside the room, Cain placed his ear up against the door again listening intently…

"So…how does this work again?"

"G-G-Garu…I-I-I thought that we went over this last time…"

"And I thought that you'd gotten the hang of it…after all, you keep saying that you're a master of it."

"Heh…well, that's true…"

'_I can't take this anymore…_' Lifting his right hand up, Cain knocked on the door slightly afraid that he was about to walk in on something.

The door slowly opened, and Cain sighed in relief as he saw Yae in the Slifer Red uniform. "Oh, you're the little guy…"

'_Honestly! Why do I bother even introducing myself anymore?_' Cain could feel the blood vessel grow on the back of his head. "…Yeah, I'm just here to see Garu about his deck…"

"Oh, I was wondering why Garu wouldn't take that out when Kara got here," Yae replied opening the door a little farther to show Garu picking up a few papers with Kara as well.

'_Nice._' That was the thought Cain held onto before he was immediately pushed to the side by two yellow blurs (and a small wolf cub. "What the!?"

"Yae! Garu! We've got something to tell you guys!" Takashi shouted.

"Really, really something big!" Taylor added with Rox barking in agreement.

"…You guys can't wait at least until I get inside," Cain growled with a deadly aura floating around him and especially around his face.

/-/--///--/-/-/

"Trap card activate!" Chinto shouted throwing his hand over his face down card, depicting a trap card that showed many monsters that resembled that of the Enforcer Sergeant only with different styles. "I activate the trap known as Training Hall, so for a mere cost of a thousand points…I can special summon two level four or lower monsters with zero attack points!" (CLP: 7000)

From his trap card, two more high tech monsters leapt onto the field each standing proudly in front of Chinto. One of them was a bulky red haired older man wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over his eyes, wearing a bulky, futuristic silver armor. At his back was a large shield that the man pulled immediately in front of him (0/0).

And the other one was thin blonde haired young woman wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over her eyes, wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor. At her waist was a high tech gun that she spun in her hand before pointing it towards Vergil (0/1000).

"My Enforcer Captain and Cadet have just arrived! And next since its my standby phase," Chinto continued lifting a card from his hand to discard into his graveyard. "I must discard one card from my hand to keep my Overfuse Cannon on my side of the field…"

"Hmm…I'm starting to see your strategy…" Vergil muttered to himself rubbing his chin expectantly.

"Then you should see that the spell card I discarded," Chinto chuckled once more with the spell card appeared on the card showing a younger Enforcer saluting an Enforcer Captain. "Was the spell card, a New Recruit. And when discarded, I can special summon another Enforcer from my deck a level three or lower…so I can get Enforcer Trainee!"

The spell card shattered into multiple pixels allowing another Enforcer leaping onto the field. With this one, a thin brown haired young man wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over his eyes, wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor giving a great smile (0/800).

"Hmm…I assume that you're going to attack with all three of them to inflict at least five thousand points of damage," Vergil guessed making Chinto a little surprised.

"Well…uh, yeah…" Chinto was a little taken back at the fact that this kid still knew how his strategy was going. "Well then…Enforcer Captain (0/0 + 2500/0)! Lead the attack!"

The red haired enforcer smirked widely before jumping towards the Clay Ronin, making his large shield form into what appeared to be a large fist that smashed right through the Clay Ronin. The impact shattered the clay warrior into multiple shards that fell to the ground. "Unfortunately, battle damage is negated both ways…"

"Well then…I guess I'll just have to take you out directly then!" Chinto laughed gesturing towards his other two Enforcers.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Vergil sighed as the two piles of the Clay Ronin began to form up into smaller versions of the Clay Ronin (500/500 x2) kneeling down in front of him. "But when fallen in battle, my ronin creates two Clay Ronin Tokens in defense mode to protect me from those other attacks…"

"We'll see about that…Enforcer Cadet and Trainee!" Chinto shouted getting his other two Enforcers to stand up tall (0/1000 + 2500/0) (0/800 + 2500/0). "Attack his two tokens!"

Both of the Enforcers leapt into the air, both of them only to be met with a large powerful vortex that sent them both skidding backwards. "Huh?!?"

"Negate Attack, an oh so useful trap card," Vergil chuckled fitting the card into his duel disk.

"Huh? If you had that set, why didn't you activate it earlier?" Chinto asked a little puzzled…until it hit him… "Those tokens! You're planning on sacrificing those little buggers!"

Immediately drawing his next card, Vergil spun it around in his fingers, making the two tokens shatter into large orbs of water that flew into the air. "Right you are…so I sacrifice both of them to summon Kaiser of Defense!"

From the darkened sky, a large man fell straight to the ground, crashing into the powerful dirt. Standing up, the man appeared to be an extremely armored tanned man. His dark blue armor gleamed in the light, as did the white bandana covering his black hair. On the armored shoulder pads were what looked to be multiple cannons and weapons. Tied to his white pants appeared to be a large bolted mace that he immediately drew and knelt down (2200/3000). "When summoned, my monster switches to defense mode…"

"So it has a Total Defense Shogun effect?" Chinto asked looking at the monster who was larger than him.

"In more ways than one," Vergil replied lifting his hand up towards the Enforcer Captain. "He can also attack in defense mode! Kaiser! Attack the Enforcer Captain!"

With a great nod, the Kaiser lifted up his massive arsenal of guns and took aim…then unleashed a powerful flurry of bullets that made the Enforcer Captain shout out in pain until he fell to the ground dead. "CRAP!" (CLP: 4800)

"And I'll end my turn, with a face down card," Vergil announced fitting another card into his duel disk. "That's all."

"Heh…nice job," Chinto chuckled as two orbs of light flew over his head and landed in front of him, showing younger versions of the Enforcer Captain (500/500 x2). "But like your Ronin, I too get two tokens to my side of the field…and like you…I intend to sacrifice both of them soon enough…"

Drawing his next card, Chinto's Overfuse Cannon slowly began to spark once more, only to calm down when Chinto discarded another card from his hand. "I'll keep my Cannon on the field…of course, it's essential when I take down that overgrown brute…"

"…coming from the muscle man," Vergil commented making Chinto narrow his eyes down at him.

"Just keep making the jokes," Chinto replied turning his next card around in his hand. "I activate the spell card, Shield and Sword! Defense, offense, swap!"

All of the holograms began to waver making the Kaiser of Defense (3000/2200), Enforcer Cadet (1000/0), Enforcer Trainee (800/0), and Enforcer Tokens (500/500) switch their stats. "But now everything will be made clear…I sacrifice my two Enforcer Tokens…"

Both of the tokens leapt into the air, creating a blinding amount of light that crashed into the ground, creating a large amount of dust to fly up into the air.

When the dust began to settle, a new enforcer was standing in front of the two duelists…this one a fancy silver haired youth with dark skin with a metallic band over his eyes. Over his black jumpsuit, silver band armor covered his skinny body. On his right arm was an enlarged bulky metallic arm that was flexed towards Vergil (2800/2400). "…for the Justified Enforcer! And now…my moment to win has just arrived! Justified Enforcer! Strike down his Kaiser of Defense!"

'_Huh? I thought he would've attacked with his Cadet or Trainee first…unless this new enforcer has a secret ability!_'

"Recruitment Punch!"

The Kaiser of Defense was taken back when the large fist collided with his face making him fly off into the sky, even Vergil was taken back.

And just as the Justified Enforcer slowly stepped back to Chinto's side of the field, another monster appeared on the field…

…Making Vergil's eyes widen. "Kaiser of Defense!?"

"No…you see, whenever my Justified Enforcer destroys a monster as a result of battle," Chinto explained gesturing towards the Kaiser of Defense (3000/2200) now dressed in the same fashion with the other Enforcers. "I get a token with the same attack and defense of the destroyed monster…and currently your monster's attack was three thousand…"

A cold bead of sweat slowly dripped off the back of Vergil's head at the sight of his very monster turning against him. "Oh, but don't worry…this token can't attack the turn it was summoned…but my other two Enforcers can attack!

"So why wait?"

Just as Chinto was about to declare his attack, a light from the cave caught both duelists' attention towards it. "Chinto! What's going on out here?"

"Chief!" Zeff shouted jumping from the bushes getting Vergil's attention. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Yes…we'll continue this one day," Vergil muttered turning off his duel disk.

"Don't think you can get away!" Chinto shouted charging towards Vergil at top speed like a pro football player. "I'll get you!"

"What the?!"

"Chief!"

Being pushed out of the way, Vergil saw that instead of him getting grabbed by Chinto, Zeff had jumped in the way and now had his arms locked behind his head by the muscular Chinto. "Zeff!"

"Chief! Get out of here! You gotta stay here!" Zeff shouted struggling to get free from Chinto. "Get out of here now! Damn it!"

Nodding to his companion, Vergil jumped to his feet and began to run through the woods with tears starting to flow from his eyes. '_I'm sorry my friend…'_

As soon as Vergil disappeared into the darkness of the forest, Chinto looked down at his captured prey. "Pretty noble of ya…and pretty cowardly of your companion…"

Zeff turned his good eye to look directly into Chinto's eyes. "Don't talk about the chief like that you bastard…I'd gladly sacrifice myself with what he's done for me in the past…"

"Chinto…what's going on here?" Kurro asked emerging from the cave with Zaku, Tao and Natalie behind him.

"Oh sir!" Chinto shouted with glee turning around with Zeff in his arms.

"…I didn't know you were into that Chinto," Natalie gasped blushing slightly and turning her head to the side.

"W-what!?! No! I just found this guy sneaking around in the caves!" Chinto shouted kicking Zeff to the ground in front of the group of five. "He and a few other kids were spying on you guys talking…Fortunately, I managed to trick this one and grab him!"

"I don't remember it happening like that," Zeff commented only to get Chinto's boot to his back, forcing the wolf duelist to the ground. "Oof!"

"Maybe you should probably shut up," Chinto snickered putting more pressure on Zeff's back, making the wolf duelist growl slightly in pain.

"My, my, my, this simply won't do," Kurro sighed in disappointment and knelt down to be eye to eye with Zeff. "Trespassing, eavesdropping, and violating the curfew…this simply won't do young man. We'll have to discuss your punishment right now…"

//--//--/-//-/-

"You've got to be kidding me!" Garu shouted falling out of his seat.

"Global conquest?" Cain muttered to himself, thanking himself that at least there wasn't any shadow magic in this mad man. "At least its something normal…"

"We still don't know what Kurro's final plan is," Takashi continued crossing his arms over his chest. "So we're not sure how he's going to acquire that…"

"T-This doesn't seem real," Kara commented turning her head to the side.

"Better believe it," Taylor added scratching the back of Rox's ears. "And there's more…Vergil and Zeff stayed behind to allow Takashi and I to get out of there."

"What?!" Garu and Yae shouted at the same time.

"There was this big guy chasing us! He had green hair and a muscular build," Takashi stated with a nod…not noticing that Cain's eyebrow was raised by that comment.

'_Muscular? Green hair? Sounds like someone Rioko told me about last year…_' Cain then rubbed his chin in deep thought when the door opened once more getting everyone's attention.

Standing in the doorway, was none other than Vergil with leaves in his hair and overcoat, almost out of breath.

"Vergil!" Everyone but Kara shouted at the same time, she was the only one who had not met Vergil.

"We…need to talk…" Vergil panted sitting on the ground tired.

//--/--/-/-/-//

**Card Stats**

**Enforcer Sergeant / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 200 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. By discarding one card from your hand, this card can attack your opponent directly.

**Description:** A fancy golden haired man with bright skin with a golden metallic band over his eyes. A black jumpsuit covers his muscular body, a golden band armor cover his joints. Instead of metallic hands, he has them replaced with large rectangular cannons.

**Enforcer Trainee / Wind / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 800 / Spellcaster/Effect:** By sending this face up card from the field to the graveyard you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

**Description:** A thin brown haired young man wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over his eyes. Wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor.

**Enforcer Cadet / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Machine/Effect:** By sending this face up card from your side of the field, you may inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A thin blonde haired young woman wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over her eyes, wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor. At her waist is a high tech gun.

**Enforcer Captain / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one 'Enforcer Token' (Earth / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Warrior) for every two levels of the monster that destroyed this card

**Description:** A bulky red haired older man wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over his eyes, wearing a bulky, futuristic silver armor. At his back is a large shield.

**A New Recruit / Spell / Effect:** When this card is discarded from your hand, you may special summon one level three or lower monster from your deck with 'Enforcer' in its name to your side of the field in defense mode.

**Image:** The Enforcer Recruit saluting to the Enforcer Captain.

**Overfuse Cannon / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Whenever a monster with 'Enforcer' successfully attacks, the attack is considered to be a 2500 attack. Discard one card from your hand during your standby phase. If you cannot do so, then this card is destroyed.

**Image:** A makeshift cannon sparking with a large amount of electricity.

**Training Hall / Trap / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points. You may special summon two level four or lower monsters from your deck with 0 attack points.

**Image:** Many Enforcers jumping through an obstacle course.

**Clay Assassin / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is involved in battle, after the damage step, destroy the card that battled this monster.

**Description:** A clay samurai holding onto a pair of jagged daggers.

**Clay Ronin / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1750 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard special summon two Clay Ronin Tokens (Earth / LV: 1 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Rock) on your side of the field.

**Description: **A clay Japanese samurai wielding a sharp katana, on the samurai's armor is a style of a dragon

**Kaiser of Defense / Water / LV: 7 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 3000 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal summoned, flipped summon, or special summoned to the field, it automatically shifts to defense mode. As long as this monster is in defense mode, it may attack. If your opponent declares an attack while this monster is in face up defense, they must attack this monster.

**Description:** A muscular tanned man with dark gunmetal gray armor with multiple missile launchers and gattling guns.

**Justified Enforcer / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / Spellcaster/Effect:** When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, during your end phase special summon one 'Enforcer Token' (Dark/LV.4/ATK?/DEF:?/Warrior) on your side of the field with the current attack and defense of the monster that was destroyed by this monster. The special summoned token cannot attack the turn it was summoned.

**Description:** A fancy silver haired youth with dark skin with a metallic band over his eyes. Over his black jumpsuit, silver band armor covers his skinny body. On his right arm is a large bulky metallic arm.

**//--/-/-/-/-/-//**

**Garu:** What the hell is going on?!?

**Rox:** Arf!

**Garu:** Huh? What's wrong Rox? You hungry?

**Rox:** Woof woof!

**Garu:** You lost your chew toy? I think its in Zeff's bunk.

**Rox:** 'whimper'

**Garu:** Oh…just use any tree here…

_**The Lone Wolf duels for his life … Next time! – **__**Chapter 20: Duel Out is a Go!**_

**Rox:** GRR! BARK! 'chomp!'

**Garu:** OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!


	20. Chapter 20: Duel Out is A Go!

_**Oh, this is just perfect…simply perfect…**_

_**Since I've actually gotten another chance to do this thing, I have to talk about my survival here at the academy…**_

_**I know it was stupid to save Vergil since I got caught, and now I'm the one who gets punished…joy. But I have to try to stay here…**_

_**I have to deal with this one chance to stay here at the academy. Of course it might be a little difficult by facing this weird guy…**_

…_**I just can't really get a hold on this guy's strategy, and it might be a little difficult for me to actually win this one.**_

…_**This can't really be serious…I'm like fighting the stars themselves…joy…**_

_**/-/--/--//-/-//--/-/**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Duel Out is A Go!**_

/-/--//-/-/-/--/

"So…Zeff got caught?" Cain asked summing everything up rubbing his chin with his right hand. "That's not good…but, who's Zeff again?"

"The guy with the eye patch and usually has this little guy on his shoulders," Taylor explained lifting Rox up to Cain's eye level.

"…What is he? A wolf loving pirate?" Cain asked not noticing that Rox was growling at him. However, his attention was drawn to the little wolf cub jumping at him snarling and teeth barred. "WHAT THE!"

As Cain was rolling on the ground trying to stop the wolf cub from taking a bite out of him, everyone continued on with the conversation. The only ones, who seemed to notice that Cain was fighting with Rox, were Vergil and Kara. "Shouldn't we separate them?"

"Not now, we've got some things to discuss…" Takashi stated as Kara watched Cain wrestle with Rox.

"First things first…how are we going to help Zeff?" Garu asked jumping on the top bunk looking down at the group in the small Red Dorm.

"…That's not really an issue here," Vergil stated with a serious look on his face getting a look from Garu, Yae, Takashi and Taylor. "The main problem is stopping Kurro's plan in the bud before he can implement it…"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Yae asked with a shocked look on her face.

"We should get Zeff out of this predicament!" Garu shouted over Cain's curses and Rox's growls and snarls.

"I hate to say this," Taylor stated crossing her arms. "But Vergil's right…we need to stop Kurro's plan…"

"I'm surprised that you two wouldn't help an ally," Takashi pointed out while not looking up from his book. "If I may…why?"

"…We'll need more allies," Vergil said pushing his glasses up as Rox trotted over towards him and rubbed his head up against Vergil's right leg. "…We should probably tell them Taylor…"

"Yes you're right," Taylor responded with a nod as Kara reached for the first aid kit.

Everyone turned towards the center of the room to see that Cain was slowly getting bandaged by Kara wherever he was bitten. "That mutt better not have rabies…"

/-/-/--//-///-//-/

Speaking of a wolf, standing in the middle of Kurro's office was none other than Zeff standing with a large blinding light gleaming over his body as he looked straight forward to meet with the dark glare of Kurro's eyes as his head were placed upon his overlapped hands.

Behind Kurro was none other than Chinto to his right with a large smirk on his face; while on Kurro's left was Ashton with a weary look on his face as his eyes shifted towards Kurro and Zeff. '_Punishing a kid? That seems a little too much…'_

"Zeff Bates…first year Slifer Red student," Kurro read aloud from the folder he had on his desk with his finger following the lines. "Age, fifteen. Grade average, B plus, dueling status; number one hundred and seventy-eight…not bad for a first year red, not bad at all…"

"…thanks…" Zeff replied raising an eyebrow at Kurro's actions.

"…so tell me…how much did you hear?" Kurro asked closing the folder and sitting back in his seat to seem more relaxed.

"…I don't know what you're talking about…" Zeff answered dully with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I see…you're playing the ignorance card," Kurro chuckled rubbing his chin slightly as he stood up. "Fine then…not only do we have Chinto here seeing you at the scene, but you were caught none the less…"

Standing up from his seat, Kurro slowly walked towards Zeff with a small smile on his face. As soon as Kurro was behind Zeff, the headmaster slapped his hand onto the wolf duelist's shoulder. "…A word of advice kid…I can be your beast friend, or your worst enemy. Your choice…"

"Scare tactics won't work on me old man," Zeff warned with a chuckle in his voice making Kurro smile a little more demonic.

"Hmm…I see," Kurro laughed walking in front of Zeff. "Then perhaps as business men we can settle this? It's never too early to earn some business experience."

"I've already got some," Zeff replied turning his head to the side. "Never deal with hustlers…"

"Good advice," Kurro said rubbing his chin at the fact that this Red student was actually starting to get on his nerves with his sarcasm and cocky attitude. However, he had to remain calm and collected against this student. "However…there are times when that is not even an option…"

"…one of those times is now…"

Snapping his fingers, Chinto slowly walked towards the door and then stood in front of it with his hands behind his back. Zeff on the other hand was watching Kurro the entire time…waiting for Kurro to get on with this little speech of his…

"Are you planning on boring me to death?" Zeff asked with a smile on his face to show the fanged tooth he had. "Cause if that's my punishment; you're doing an excellent job so far…"

"An excellent mind and sarcastic," Kurro chuckled spinning around and grabbing Zeff's shirt at an incredible speed for an old man. "…its too bad that I'm required to have a punishment established for you…you are going to be a test subject for one of my newest plans for this academy…"

Releasing his grip, Kurro turned around and snapped his cane on the ground to gather everyone's attention. "…with students as yourself running on this campus, breaking the rules periodically, I have developed a plan that will guarantee that only the ones who deserve to be here will thrive…"

"I call it the Duel Out Program…and you should consider yourself lucky to be one of the first two students to experience it…Chinto, let him in…"

Nodding to Kurro, Chinto knocked on the door with the back of his fist allowing the door to open up. Standing in the doorway, Zeff was met with the sight of another student. This one with spiked back silver hair on top of his narrowed face, it was obvious to everyone to show the weird scar on the right side of his face. At the top right of his forehead was a mysterious scar that was in the shape of a star that seemed to have a point race down his eye.

His ripped Obelisk Blue uniform had the tails ripped off as well as the sleeves showing his long sleeved white dress shirt that had dark blue stars on random parts of his shirt. He also had ripped blue jeans on with a small watch like contraption on at his belt. "…You've got to be freaking kidding me…"

"Mr. Zeff Bates…I'd like you to meet the duelist Fomalhaut Stellar," Kurro introduced with the blue student, Fomalhaut, slowly walking into the room with his eyes closed. "Like you, he is a duelist at this fine academy who happens to be a bit of a bad egg. You see, Mr. Stellar was charged with assault and battery against his fellow students…"

"No need for the fancy terms you old coot," Fomalhaut commented narrowing his dark eyes towards Kurro. "Just say I started a fight without a scratch while putting several students in the nurse's office…"

"…this guy did that?" Zeff asked raising an eyebrow at Fomalhaut.

"You want to try against me?" Fomalhaut offered lifting his hand up towards Zeff.

"Gentlemen!" Kurro shouted snapping his cane onto the ground to get everyone's attention. "Save your breaths and threats for the Duel out Program…you two will have a duel against each other. Now allow me to explain to you two about the Duel out Program…"

Snapping his fingers, the computer on Kurro's desk spun around to show a screen that had the pictures of both Zeff and Fomalhaut, each of them with duel disks on their arms. Both of them had red borders on their duel disks as they both held up their five card hands. "Since you both seem to have potential, I've developed the duel out program to limit the amount of duelist who needs to be expelled from said academy.

"For dealing with you bad seed duelists, I've set up opponents with other students who have broken the rules. So to decide who stays or goes, you two will face off against each other, who wins stays and faces a less serious punishment, and the loser leaves the academy without a transfer request to another academy.

"In case you're wondering about the match ups, I've set up the duelists to face each other based on the severity of their actions. Since Mr. Stellar's crime was multiple beatings on other students, resulting in increasing the health insurance fee, and yours was crossing private property, eavesdropping and breaking curfew…"

"It was four in the afternoon," Ashton pointed out making Kurro fall slightly towards the ground.

"Don't contradict me Ashton!" Kurro shouted narrowing his eyes at Ashton. Then, after adjusting his collar, Kurro spun back towards Zeff and Fomalhaut with a calmed look on his face that made the two duelists sweat in embarrassment, very creepy. "Now then, back to the explanation, since you both have violated the rules at a very great level so you two get to face off against each other…however, I should probably say that your duel will have one certain aspect that you should be aware of…

"But I'm not telling you two about it…"

"You bastard!" Fomalhaut shouted making everyone's eyes widen from his rude comment directly shot into Kurro's face. "If I'm even going through with this stupid ass duel, then you could've at least paired me with someone who could've at least given me a challenge…not this runt."

"I'm standing right here!" Zeff growled.

"Notice how I'm not caring," Fomalhaut chuckled not taking his eyes off of Kurro. "Same reason why I don't care if I get busted talking like this to the higher ups…you dumb asses are still going to punish me either way. So I figure, I might as well enjoy pissing off the establishment anyway."

"As much as I find your attitude interesting," Kurro muttered with a blood vessel appearing on the back of his head. "You're not helping with your case…"

"Didn't you just listen?" Fomalhaut asked with a raised eyebrow at the fact that his little speech was just ignored by the headmaster of the school. "I don't give a crap! So just get on your little speech, let us go or just shut the hell up!"

"…fine," Kurro replied narrowing his eyes down at Fomalhaut, and rubbing his forehead to relieve some of the stress while heading back to behind his desk. "…as for the special condition…I don't know what it'll be. You see it's randomly selected and could be something completely unknown to me."

"You could've just said that," Ashton stated making the blood vessel reappear on Kurro's head.

"Not helping here Ashton," Kurro growled sitting down back into his seat. "Anyway, the duel will occur in the morning tomorrow at precisely six a.m. at the main duel arena. If you want you can invite your friends to watch your duel…"

"Yeah, yeah," Fomalhaut sighed turning back towards the door and heading towards it. "I'm not wasting any more time…not with idiots like you."

"Well, that's rude," Chinto remarked watching Fomalhaut walk out of the room with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I know…" Fomalhaut chuckled leaving the room with nothing more.

The echo of Fomalhaut's footsteps filled the almost empty hallway as the setting sun soon began to flow through the invisible glass. Then suddenly, the footsteps ended abruptly silencing the hallways…

"…I see that you're not worried at all Fomalhaut…"

The scarred duelist simply opened his eyes to see that leaning up against the wall was a young man who looked to be the a little older than him only slightly dark blue hair that was combed back over his semi pale skin… however the rest of his body was covered with what appeared to be a black overcoat with many red clouds on the design that was showing that he had his arms crossed. "…Shouldn't you at least worry a little bit my friend?"

"…Last time I checked Lucian," Fomalhaut growled walking slowly past Lucian, only to be followed by him. "…I was working under you, not being a friend…"

Lucian shook his head as his cloak flowed back slightly to show the comfy black jeans with dark gray vest. "…I understand that…however, you do realize that I am trying to make sure that we are successful in our objective.

"And should you lose this duel and leave this academy…I will have no choice but to destroy you."

That voice rang through Fomalhaut's head as he slowly halted to a complete stop and crane his head towards Lucian. "You should know better than that…I'm more than capable of not losing to a slacker…especially if I use my true power."

"Another thing about that, you'll have to restrain your skills in the duel," Lucian added walking in front of Fomalhaut. "We can't risk blowing our cover here…at least not yet."

"…Fine…" Fomalhaut scoffed to the side turning his head towards the setting sun. "…it's going to be a clear night tonight. Perfect for me to practice with my strategy…"

"Just remember…don't go to overboard…" Lucian warned before walking away from Fomalhaut and down into the shadows of another hallway. "I'll be here to watch your match in the morning…however, I'll have to leave before noon…the boss wants me to come to the Atlantic Academy to watch some guy's plan to recover from a dreaded disease using ancient magic…

"Might be good for me to learn how to more successfully spilt personalities. I just wonder if this Dias, or whatever he's called will be good enough…"

"…You'll find out…now won't you?" Fomalhaut growled walking in another direction than Fomalhaut.

/--/-/--//-/--//-//-

Cain and Kara had already left from the Red Dorm, Cain to discuss how things were going to occur with Mustang and Kara had to return to her dorm to simply get some homework done.

That left all the others in Garu and Yae's dorm room, a majority of what they were talking about were arguing about what they should do next.

"We gotta help Zeff!" Garu shouted sending a sparking glare towards Vergil.

"What we need to do is stop Kurro's plans!" Vergil roared narrowing his eyes down at Garu with a dark aura around him.

"Zeff!"

"Kurro!"

"Zeff!"

"Kurro!"

"This is going no where," Yae sighed leaning next Taylor watching Garu and Vergil shout at each other.

"Pretty much," Taylor sighed.

Flipping a few pages in his book, Takashi was looking his book trying to enjoy the literature even with all of the loud shouting. However, his attention was grabbed by the opening door to reveal that Zeff was slowly walking in trying to not be noticed. "Well now, look who's here. It's Patchy the Wolf Boy."

"That's a cheap shot," Zeff sighed getting everyone's attention in the room.

"Zeff! You're back!" Garu shouted jumping towards the wolf duelist. "Then I take it that you're not in trouble."

"Nope…I'm definitely in trouble," Zeff laughed making everyone sweatdrop at his response. "In fact, I've got a duel tomorrow that if I lose then I'm outta here!"

A small silent breeze swept through the room until everyone except Zeff shouted out at the same time. "What the hell!?!"

"How can you be so calm!?" Yae yelled with her hair flowing back in the air slightly.

"…I honestly don't know," Zeff answered before heading towards the desk with his deck to prepare it. Everyone's immediate response was to fall face forward into the ground.

"Zeff," Taylor sighed with Rox trotting back over to Zeff and then jumped into the wolf duelist's lap. "Shouldn't you at least try to be a little worried?"

"Nope, but I'm just getting my deck ready for the duel…so do you guys mind?" Zeff asked getting a nod from everyone.

Later, as the night sky loomed over the island, Zeff had finally finished his deck's final alternations and had taken seat on the roof with Rox sleeping next to him. Looking at the beautiful moon, Zeff slowly rubbed the back of Rox's head as the wolf cub snoozed calmly. "…I knew something like this would happen when I accepted these terms…

"…but…but…but, I don't want to lose everyone I've met. I knew that this would happen…sorry everyone…"

//-/-/-/-/-///-//

6 a.m. on the dot…

"Come on Zeff!" Garu shouted from his seat getting Yae, Taylor, Rox and Vergil to stare at him.

"Garu…it's too early for that…" Yae moaned slapping her forehead.

"Aw come on!" Garu stated as Zeff and Fomalhaut slowly stepped onto the dueling platform. "We gotta show our support to Zeff!"

Vergil wasn't really paying attention to Garu. He was directed towards Fomalhaut as he shuffled Zeff's deck in a rough manner. '_Fomalhaut Stellar…I didn't think that he'd be Zeff's opponent. With good grades and excellent dueling skills, Fomalhaut was able to get into Obelisk Blue thanks to his ties to the higher ups…'_

'_But he's been in trouble with starting fist fights in his past, putting almost anyone who got him extremely mad into critical condition. He's strong, but he doesn't know how to stop…_'

Moving his eyes from Fomalhaut, Vergil noticed that sitting across from the arena was none other than Kurro, Team Legendz, the girl that they met in the underground dock and Chinto. How Chinto didn't remember Vergil was beyond him.

But what really caught Vergil's eyes, were none other than Lucian standing down near the area where the duel platform connected with the floor. '_Who in the world is that?_'

"DUEL OUT!"

"Couldn't you have waited till I got my deck into my duel disk?" Zeff asked snapping the cards into his duel disk and immediately pulled the top five cards from his deck.

"…Sorry, I don't wait for trash," Fomalhaut stated placing a card onto his duel disk making the horizontal back card appear before him. "And neither do my cards, so hurry up you worthless waste of skin." (FLP: 8000)

"Ouch…what did I do to deserve that?" Zeff asked drawing his sixth card, then with a nod he immediately lifted up a card that was slapped onto his duel disk. (ZLP: 8000)

"…The fact that I'm being forced to be paired up with a $&() like you is what!" Fomalhaut growled through his teeth making a blood vessel appear under his scar. "I'm elite…and instead of being treated as such, I'm forced to face off against a slacker to decide whether I stay or go!

"It's the principle of the matter at hand! If I'm going to be kicked out of here, then I want it to be at least by someone who's on the same level or higher of skill in dueling! But no…I'm forced to face off against a weakling!"

"Weakling?" Zeff asked a little taken back forcing him to slap his next card onto his duel disk. The card appeared onto the field, immediately shattering it into the Timber Wolf (1700/400) that howled loudly into the air. "I'll show you a weakling! Timber Wolf! Attack that face down monster!"

With the back of its silver fur standing up, the wolf leapt towards the face down monster making the back card flip up into a toga wearing man with six wings that was immediately pinned down to the ground. Before the man could do anything, the Timber Wolf sank its fangs into the man's neck killing the man off.

"And since my Timber Wolf destroyed a monster," Zeff chuckled as his wolf trotted back proudly back to his side of the field with its nose in the air (1700/400 + 400/400). "Its attack increases…"

"Yes, but you have no idea as to what my monster was," Fomalhaut sighed pulling out his dueling deck and fanned it out to look through the cards. "It was a monster known as Shining Angel…and when destroyed as a result of battle I can special summon one light monster from my deck and it doesn't matter what level it is!

"It could have a level of ten million! And all I would have to do is make sure that it has less than fifteen hundred attack points…but I think I'll settle for a level three monster…"

Snapping a card from the deck, Fomalhaut slapped the card onto his duel disk, sending a flurry of stars from his duel disk into the air. Leaping from the stars a yellow and dark blue blur spun quickly on the ground in front of Fomalhaut.

The blur stood up to reveal a young skinny man with a chibi like body and spiked golden hair with a long tied black hair tail with a star at the end, his eyes are as dark as the sky. On his skinny body is a dark blue jumpsuit with white stars near the top that became apparent as the young man jumped for joy at appearing on the field (1300/700). "…simply known as Star Wanderer…"

"What the hell is that?" Garu asked raising an eyebrow at the floating monster in front of Fomalhaut as a card shot from the blue's deck and into his hand.

"Something very dangerous…" Vergil muttered to himself rubbing his chin. "I figured that Fomalhaut would have something rare…but nothing like this…"

"And since my Star Wanderer appeared on the field," Fomalhaut continued lifting the card up and flipping it around to show a spell card with a crab scuttling through the stars. "I can take one card with 'Zodiac' in its name from my deck and into my hand…"

"Zodiac you say?" Zeff questioned looking at the rest of his hand. "Well then…I guess I'll just set two cards face down…and call it a turn…"

"…Heh…fool," Fomalhaut chuckled drawing his seventh card and then immediately lifted three cards from his hand up and into his duel disk. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I activate the Zodiac spell cards, Taurus, Cancer and Virgo!"

All three of Fomalhaut's spell cards appeared behind his excited Star Wanderer as multiple red, blue and yellow stars shot from all of the Zodiac spell cards and flying behind the Star Wander as he flew through the air. When the stars caught up to the giggling Star Wanderer, the astronomical monster slowly floated down in front of Fomalhaut with three glowing stars orbiting around his body, one red, blue and yellow (1300/700 + 600/0 + 200/200 + 300/300).

"What the hell!?!" Zeff shouted with his jaw dropping down to the platform.

"My Zodiac cards each have an added effect to my 'Star' monsters," Fomalhaut explained pointing towards the spell card that had a crab scuttling through the stars. "My Cancer spell card increases the attack of all Star monsters by two hundred points."

Then pointing towards the middle spell card, depicting a bull rampaging through the stars, Fomalhaut crossed his arms over his chest. "And then, my Taurus spell gives an additional six hundred attack points to all star monsters…"

The final spell card gleamed with multiple yellow stars that floated around it, showing a beautiful woman standing in the stars with her hands clasped together. "And finally, Virgo increases all star monsters by three hundred points…"

"Now then, Star Wanderer! Attack his Timber Wolf! Star Shower!"

Flying into the air, the Star Wanderer spun into the air with multiple stars following his body as he lifted his arms up into the air and then aimed towards Zeff's field.

'_Good thing I've got Mirror Force face down…_' Zeff thought raising his arm over his face down card about to flip up. "I activate…"

That's when a large amount of stars rained down from the sky shattering the trap card before it could flip up fully. Zeff's surprised eyes looked up to see the Star Wanderer giggling at him with stars floating around his right hand. "Whoops…did I forget to mention something?"

"What the? Now you're smug?" Zeff asked completely confused as to why his opponent was acting so strangely.

"I can be how I want to be," Fomalhaut chuckled adjusting his hands towards the three spell cards. "And thanks to my Cancer and Virgo Zodiac cards, you can't chain spell or trap card when my star monsters attack and I can destroy at least one spell or trap card whenever a star monster attacks…and speaking of attacking…"

With a wink of his big eyes, the Star Wanderer flew at a high speed towards the Timber Wolf with two flaming stars in both of his hands. Then flying straight into the air, the Star Wanderer scattered many multi-colored lights streaming down onto the howling wolf, making the beast roar in pain until it disappeared into digitalized pixels. "Not good…" (ZLP: 7700)

"And to end my turn," Fomalhaut continued on not listening to Zeff's comment and another card slowly appearing in front of him left to the three Zodiac cards. "I'll set one card face down…your move I guess…wimp."

Slowly drawing his next card, Zeff considered his next move by looking at his four card hand. '_Hmm…lets see…he's got three spells out, a twenty-four hundred attack point monster, and one face down card. If I get rid of those spell cards, then I can take out that small powerhouse…_'

'_And I've got exactly what I need…_'

"I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm! So all spells and trap cards on the field bite the big one!" Zeff announced as the wind around the two duelists began to warp around them. "So kiss your spell cards and face down card goodbye!"

"Sorry," Fomalhaut sighed loudly pulling out his deck and lifting three cards up from his deck and into his graveyard. "I send three Zodiac cards from my deck to the graveyard to activate the trap card, the Fourth Trine!"

Flipping upwards, the card flipped up sending out four extremely long scrolls shot from the picture seeming to halt the violent wind from destroying all the spell cards on the field. When the storm died down, the Star Wanderer bounced from all four scrolls and immediately landed on Fomalhaut's duel disk to pull it out and fan through it. "My trap allows me to negate the spell and remove it from play…and then, I can take another Zodiac card from my deck and add it to my hand."

"Okay…there goes my plan," Zeff muttered looking at the remaining three cards in his hand. "I'll set one more card face down, and set a card face down…that's all."

"Hmm…how shocking," Fomalhaut chuckled drawing his next card with his Star Wanderer landing on his shoulder with a slight giggle coming from the little monster, then taking another card from his hand, Fomalhaut slipped the card into his duel disk, erupting into black and white stars. "And here's another twist, I activate the spell card, Zodiac – Gemini!"

Turing left and right with the white and black stars orbiting around him, the Star Wanderer smiled brightly leaping off Fomalhaut's shoulder and floated in the air gracefully.

Zeff raised an eyebrow at the new spell card and noticed that the Star Wanderer didn't get stronger…and at the fact that Fomalhaut had placed another card from his hand into his graveyard. "What's wrong? This spell card not got a kick ass effect?"

"Actually…it does," Fomalhaut replied snapping his fingers towards the face down monster at Zeff's field. "Now then…since I'm declaring an attack, a spell or trap card bites the dust!"

With a great smile, the Star Wanderer spun around Zeff's field, raining down a large amount of multicolored stars from behind its trail. The stars rained directly down at the face down card on the right, shattering it into nothing…

"Why thank you! That face down card was known as Dark Coffin!" Zeff announced raising his hand up towards the ground as a dark green smoke began to surge from the ground.

Noticing the smoke, the Star Wanderer flew back to Fomalhaut's field with a worried look in his eyes as a golden jeweled coffin slowly began to rise up from the platform. And when the coffin slowly opened up to reveal a dark blue eye with a demonic eye the Star Wanderer was brought to tears.

"Relax," Fomalhaut warned taking another card from his hand and slipping it into his graveyard. "In order to appease it, I'll discard one card from my hand…it's of no consequence to me.

"However, you still get my monster's attack…Star Shower!"

Sniffing away the tears, the Star Wanderer flew directly towards the face down monster that was immediately revealed to be a small blue wolf cub with a small pair of horns from his head (800/1200). The stars crashed around the small cub making it cry out in pain as the light engulfed it. (ZLP: 6500)

"What in the?" Zeff shouted looking down at his duel disk. "How'd my life points lower?"

"Simple…my Taurus gives my Star Wanderer a trampling effect," Fomalhaut answered with the Star Wanderer appearing right next to Zeff with a large grin. "And thanks to Gemini…

Creating multiple stars in his hand, the Star Wanderer prepared to slam the stars into Zeff's face. "…My Star monster gains another attack!"

"You're not the only one with a secret ability!" Zeff shouted as a small wolf cub appeared in front of the Star Wanderer, scaring the small monster.

/--/-//-/-/-/-

"…I see…" Mustang mumbled to himself after listening to what Cain had to say about Kurro's plan to take over the dueling world. "This might be bad…"

"Might be?" Cain asked narrowing his eyes at Mustang. "Who knows what he's planning on how to do that!"

"I realize that!" Mustang shouted sending sparks from his eyes towards Cain's. "And I know that we need to do something…"

"But what is the question here," Cain commented lowering his electrifying glare.

Silence echoed through the Obelisk Blue main hall as the two strong duelists thought to themselves slowly…

…until Mustang snapped his fingers and smiled brightly. "I think I've got it!"

"For the last time, you and Ami going out won't solve anything!" Cain growled with a blood vessel appearing on his fist.

"No, no, no, not that," Mustang chuckled noting that this time, Ami wasn't around to help protect him from the shorty's wrath. "But rather, since Kurro's planning on dueling to gather the duelist academy's contracts through dueling, we could probably do the same thing here…"

"Interesting idea Mustang," Cain admitted rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes down at the Die Hard Kaiser. "However…how are we going to get him to agree to a duel? It's not like we have tons of money or connections to the stock of the academy. So how exactly would we get him to duel?"

"Uh…good point," Mustang laughed loudly to cover his embarrassment. "I hadn't really thought of that point…"

A loud sigh escaped from Cain's mouth as he looked towards the large window to see the sun beginning to appear over the horizon. "Besides…there's something else that's bothering me…"

"Huh? What would that be?" Mustang asked turning towards the short duelist with expectation.

"…Do you remember last year near the end before you dueled Vic for the Kaiser Title?" Cain asked raising his head towards Mustang to show the seriousness in his eyes. As a nod as a response, Cain continued. "Good…then you remember when Ed and Kinjou appeared here…"

"Yeah…I remember dueling against Kinjou…" Mustang admitted, but not admitting the fact that he lost the first time to the weird duelist. "Even though he was tough, I managed to pull a win at the last minute…"

"Same here for Ed…" Cain stated locking his hands together, he didn't want to remember the crap that the Pop Hero Duelist used against him. "Anyway…I believe I mentioned that Vergil and the others saw a muscular green haired man and a blonde, um, well…buxom woman…"

"And what pray tell does that have to do with this?" Mustang asked wondering where this was going.

"Last year, Rioko told me that he saw a muscular green haired man with a kid he dueled against," Cain stated looking up from his hands and towards Mustang. "And I saw Vic duel against that very same woman last year who was in the cave…

"If you ask me…not much of coincidence…"

"I can see how you'd be right about that," Mustang added thinking about how things might be connected from the events of last year and this year. "So, do you got a theory or what?"

"…I think so…but not sure," Cain answered shaking his head in disappointment. "We should probably look into this…we might find out something that could help us in our current situation…"

"So, now what?" Mustang asked with a question mark appearing over his head.

//-//-/-/--/-/-/-/

"So now what is this?" Fomalhaut asked with his Star Wanderer pouting next to him looking at the blue wolf (800/1200) that was crouching down next to Zeff. "More weaklings for the fray?"

"Don't mock the Gale Wolf Cub," Zeff warned gesturing towards the small wolf cub in front of him wagging his tail. "Whenever he's destroyed in battle, one of his brothers follows to jumps in to follow the pack…"

"…Straight into the jaws of death," Fomalhaut finished snapping his fingers towards his Star Wanderer. "Cause thanks to Gemini, I can have my Star monsters attack twice…so now then, Star Shower!"

With a small giggle, the Star Wanderer threw many stars onto Zeff's field, shattering the wolf and face down card on Zeff's field, destroying them immediately. (ZLP: 5300)

From the debris, another Gale Wolf Cub appeared on the field crouching down on the ground in front of Zeff. "Seems you forgotten about my wolf's ability to summon another one…"

"More targets for me…" Fomalhaut admitted looking at the remaining two cards in his hand, and sliding it into his duel disk, allowing the Star Wanderer to sit onto the back card. "Anyway, I'll end my turn with a simple face down…let's see if you've got any kind of counter shot…"

"Oh just watch…" Zeff stated spinning his next card into his hand and then turned it around to show the familiar green and blue grinning pot. "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I'm able to draw two more cards from my deck!"

Doing as such, Zeff nodded and lifted up another card from his hand, this one depicting a rugged gangster man with his back turned wearing a black leather jacket with a raging dragon on the back. "Next up is Desperado Manager! So now, I can draw two more cards from my deck…"

Immediately lifting the next two cards up from his hand, Zeff took another three from his hand and slipped them onto the top of his duel disk. "…and then place three cards from my hand onto my deck…"

"That was a pretty useless card, why even bother having a copy of that card in your deck?" Fomalhaut questioned as Zeff raised yet another card from his hand into the air.

"Its only for a real strategist," Zeff answered as a large red curtain appeared behind him. "I pay eight hundred life points, in order to activate the spell card, Enchanting Fitting Room! Now, I can take the top four cards of my deck and if any of them are level three or lower monsters, I can instantly summon them!"

Four holograms of cards floated above Zeff, three of them depicting three Silver Fang cards (1200/800 x3) and the other one Call of the Haunted. Taking three of the cards, Zeff slid them across his duel disk, making the three silver furred wolves appear in front of him. "Of course, since Call of the Haunted isn't a monster, its shuffled back into my deck…"

"So you've got three useless wimps," Fomalhaut scoffed looking at the small hand in his opponent grasp. "Any plan you have will be just useless as well…"

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Zeff asked lifting up another card from his hand. "I activate Big March of the Animals! For each beast monster I have on the field, I can increase the attack of all beasts with two hundred points extra! So that eight hundred points each!"

The Gale Wolf Cub (800/1200 + 800/0) and the Silver Fangs (1200/800 + 800/0) all howled into the air loudly. Fomalhaut was still not impressed at all… "That's all? Please tell me that you at least have Triangle Attack in your hand. That way you could at least get a few cheap shots in…"

"Nope…but I've got the spell card, Wild Nature's Release!" Zeff shouted as his Gale Wolf Cub immediately grew up in a feral manner (1600/1200 + 1200/0) roaring loudly. "So my beast gains its defense into its attack! Gale Wolf! Lead the attack!"

Pouncing forward, the Gale Wolf landed on the panicking Star Wanderer, shattering the monster in a matter of seconds. Fomalhaut had a cold drop of sweat beat down the side of his head at the fact that he had three large wolves starring him down as if he were a fresh piece of meat. "…Not bad for a bastard…" (FLP: 7600)

"Time for some pay back!" Zeff shouted as all three of the Silver Fangs charged forward towards Fomalhaut, feral looks in their eyes as they leapt into the air.

Fomalhaut's eyes widened as all of the wolves landed on top of Fomalhaut, forcing him to the ground. Through out the growls of pain, the wolves bit at Fomalhaut's neck and tried to snap him into miniature pieces of himself. (FLP: 1600)

"Still think I'm a weakling?" Zeff asked crossing his arms of all of the Silver Fangs ran back to his side of the field.

The arena was quiet, everyone awaiting for Fomalhaut to answer…

"…heh, heh, heh…"

"Sorry to inform you," Fomalhaut chuckled slowly standing up without the use of his arms…a very creepy scene especially with the cracks that echoed from his body. "…But I have been waiting for this moment…the moment that I can stand up and show myself…"

"What?" Zeff asked as Fomalhaut smiled at him demonically.

"It was a pure accident…but still, you've managed to inflict some damage to my perfect strategy…" Fomalhaut muttered to himself gesturing towards his opponent's Gale Wolf Cub that shattered into many pixels and the three Silver Fangs grew calmed (1200/800 x3). "…however, you are not the one who has earned my full power…"

"Still…you've managed to inflict some damage to me…let's have a showdown. You and me, fighting through the remainder of the duel…to see who thrives or dies…"

Nearly ripping the next card off his duel disk, Fomalhaut's dark eyes seemed to grow darker and gleam as he threw his hand over his next card. "I activate the trap card, Star Shower!"

All five of Fomalhaut's cards shattered in front of him, into a multitude of stars that floated onto his duel disk. Then taking his deck out of its holster, Fomalhaut pulled the four bottom cards from his deck into his hand. "By destroying all Zodiac cards on the field, I can draw the same amount of cards from the bottom of my deck!"

'_NO!'_ Lucian's eyes widened at the sight of the demonic smile plastered all over Fomalhaut's face as he raised his duel disk up along with his full hand. '_Fomalhaut! You were not to go this far!'_

"I activate the spell card, Book of the Pure!" Fomalhaut laughed as a beautiful tome appeared in front of him releasing a multitude of feathers and stars. "This card works like book of life, only for fairies…"

"That monster was a fairy?" Zeff asked as the Star Wanderer (1300/700) reappeared on the field from the feathers and stars. As with his appearance, a card shot out of Fomalhaut's deck and into his hand. "I would've guessed an extravagant warrior, or depraved fiend…"

"Even tough guys can use fairies," Fomalhaut defended lifting another card from his hand into his field card zone. "I now activate my next spell!"

Around the entire field around the two duelists darkened like the night's sky, creating a multitude of stars around the two duelists. But then all of the stars exploded into even more stars around the two duelists. "But I'm not done yet…" (FLP: 100)

From three of the stars around the duelists, three more Star Wanderers (1300/700 x3) exploded from them and on the field laughing loudly as three more cards shot out from Fomalhaut's deck. "Prepare yourself! This duel ends now!"

Five constellations appeared behind all four of the Star Wanderers, all of them clumped too close together to see what they depicted. Five different colored stars orbited around the Star Wanderers as they all giggled together at once.

"What in the!?!" Zeff shouted confused as all three of his wolves cowered backwards from the invisible ground. "H-how are you able to…"

"Star Wanderers!" Fomalhaut commanded as all four of the Star Wanderers flew directly from Fomalhaut's side at a top speed towards Zeff. "Speed of Light Dash!"

Ignoring the wolves, the Star Wanderers' speed shattered all three of the Silver Fangs in the process and crashing into Zeff multiple times, making the lone wolf duelist cry out in pain as his duel disk began to spark and then explode on his arm making him howl out in pain even more. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (ZLP: 0)

From the smoke rising from his busted duel disk, Zeff slowly began to fall backwards as the dark sky shattered along with all four of the Star Wanderers. Fomalhaut grinned sadistically as Zeff crashed on the platform knocked out…

"…Weakling…I showed my respect to you by giving you a taste of my power," Fomalhaut sighed getting his calm demeanor back on his face and taking off his duel disk. "…apparently you weren't able to handle it. If we meet again…I hope for you to get stronger…"

"ZEFF!" Garu shouted leaping from his seat and jumping from the other seats to go down to help his friend.

Meanwhile…

"Heh, I guess we've found our duelist to stay," Kurro chuckled with a great smile on his face.

"Seemed a little one sided if you asked me…" Ashton stated making a blood vessel appear on his forehead.

"…Don't you have a class to attend to?" Kurro asked slowly turning his head back towards Ashton who just stood up and walked away from his boss.

That's when Kurro took notice of Fomalhaut talking to Lucian as Garu helped a knocked out Zeff. '_…hmm…that student…no, he's no student. That type of outfit is now banned thanks to my new rules. Who is that?'_

/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Card Stats**

**Desperado Manager / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be used when you have at least one card in your hand. Draw two cards from your deck, then return three of your cards from your hand to the top of your deck.

**Image:** a rugged gangster man with his back turned wearing a black leather jacket with a raging dragon on the back

_The preceding card was used by Chazz in the third season_.

**Star Wanderer / Light / LV. 3 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 700 / Fairy/Effect:** When this card is summoned to the field, you may take one 'Zodiac' card from your deck to your hand (the deck is then shuffled).

**Description:** A young skinny young man with a chibi body and spiked blonde hair with long tied back hair tail with a star at the end, his eyes are as dark as the sky. On his skinny body is a dark blue jumpsuit with white stars near the top.

**Zodiac – Taurus / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Increase the attack of all monsters with 'Star' in their name by 600 points. When this a monster with 'Star' in its name attacks a defense mode monster with a lower defense score than the attack of the attacking 'Star' monster, inflict the difference to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A see-through bull rampaging through a starry sky.

**Zodiac – Gemini / Continuous Spell / Effect:** To activate this card, discard one card from your hand. All monsters with 'Star' in their name may attack twice in the battle phase.

**Image:** A white and black clothed pair of cute twins running through a starry sky.

**Zodiac – Cancer / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Increase the attack and defense of all monsters with 'Star' in their name by 200 points. When a monster with 'Star' in its name attacks you must select one spell or trap card on the field and destroy it.

**Image:** A crab scuttling through the starry sky.

**Zodiac – Virgo / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Increase the attack and defense of all monsters with 'Star' in their names by 300. When a monster with 'Star' in their name attacks your opponent cannot chain spell or trap cards.

**Image:** A beautiful woman standing in a starry sky with her hands clasped

**Book of the Pure / Spell / Effect:** By skipping your normal summon this turn, you may special summon one Fairy type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. Then you may take one removed from play monster and return it to its owner's graveyard.

**Image:** A beautiful tome being held in a lovely angel's hands.

**The Fourth Trine / Counter Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent activates a spell card. Send three cards from your deck with 'Zodiac' in their name to negate the spell's activation and remove the card from play. Then, you may add one card from your deck with 'Zodiac' in it's name to your hand.

**Image:** Four scrolls crossing each other with different constellations on them.

**Star Shower / Trap / Effect:** When this card is activated, destroy and send all cards with 'Zodiac' in their name from your side of the field to your graveyard. For each card destroyed, you may draw one card from the bottom of your deck.

**Image:** Many stars falling front the sky.

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one 'Gale Wolf Cub' from your hand or deck. A small blue wolf cub with a pair of horns sticking from his head. 

/-//-/---/-///

**Garu:** Zeff…no…you're-you're gone…

**Yae:** I can't believe it…it seemed like he would always be here…

**Garu:** …All we've got left of him is Rox, his eye patch, and this note…

**Ashton:** I didn't know this would happen!

**Kurro:** He's next…

_**The student's fights continues, will 'he' be able to survive against the endless army? **__**Chapter 21: Students Unite and Divide**_

**??-??-??:** We need action!


	21. Chapter 21: Students Unite and Divide

…_**I can't believe it…a good friend of mine just disappeared out of nowhere…**_

…_**he was the first new friend I made in the real world.**_

_**He helped me when I was bummed about my deck and got my groove back with his weird dueling abilities…was that just me, or did that sound weird?**_

_**Back to what I was saying…I just can't believe he's gone. I'll miss his antics, his weird behavior, his obvious crush on Taylor (even though Rox seems to be getting the upper hand in that department), and most of all…**_

…_**I'll miss his friendship…now that was corny.**_

_**But, I swear, on my will of a ninja, I'll find a way to get him back, even if I have to break every rule in the book.**_

_**Of course, if I did that, then I may face the wrath of Yae's fist to the back of my head…**_

_**//--/-//-/-/--/-//**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Students Unite and Divide**_

_**/--//-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

The harsh wind blew over the island's night covered sky…a single week had passed since Fomalhaut defeated Zeff in the Duel Out Program, many other students had fallen to the same program, being kicked out of the academy.

Most of the students who were involved in the program weren't even in trouble; they were just low in the grades and in the duelist accounts. Red, yellow, blue…

…it didn't matter what color, Kurro was on a rampage with excluding students from the academy. With fewer students, the grade point average was increasing immediately to high levels.

This wasn't important to a certain red student…

…all he did was sit on the roof of the Red Dorm looking up into the star decorated sky, his deck in his right hand, and a familiar headband in the left hand. No matter what he saw, he could only see the stars forming into a familiar smirking face…

…the face had a star like scar over his right eye that raced down with that sadistic smile on his face.

"…Fomalhaut…"

Turning his enraged gaze from the sky, Garu looked down at the headband/eye patch that was left when Zeff left. He didn't even say goodbye, all that was left was his head band, a rare beast card (one that Garu decided to keep in his side deck just for remembering Zeff), and…

Garu didn't get this…Zeff left Rox here for some reason. Knowing absolutely nothing about wolves, Garu had give Rox over to Taylor (no complaints on Rox's part on that, perverted little wolf).

Under the roof, Yae, Takashi, and Kara were looking up without letting Garu know that they were watching him. Yae shook her head and looked at Garu with a sad look in her eyes. "…I can't believe he's been like this for an entire week…"

"Understandable really," Takashi replied flipping the next page in his book, not looking up from his literature. "His best friend here at the academy is long gone…and with all the rumors flying around, Garu could be thinking that it was his fault in the beginning that Zeff is long gone."

"T-that can't be good…" Kara muttered holding her hands up to her face, her fingers intertwined.

"Maybe we should do something to help him," Yae suggested raising her hand up with the good idea. "Maybe just remind him that he has some other friends that care about him like Zeff did…"

"W-well, tomorrow's Saturday…maybe we could just take him around…i-include him in our usual activities…" Kara added getting Takashi and Yae to look over to her immediately. "I, uh, well; I just thought it would be nice…"

"Sounds like a plan," Takashi stated snapping his book shut.

Unknown to the group of three, Ashton stood on the ground floor with his arms crossed, his back leaning onto the wall as he listened in on the conversation. Shaking his head, the Steel Heart Duelist lifted his right fist up…

…and immediately slammed it into the wall behind him, creating large cracks in the cheap wall that cracked up and down as long as his fist was kept into the indent of the building. With his eyes covered up by his wild red hair, Ashton pulled his fist back, taking a few cracks of the wall along with it flying into the air.

He had done many things in his life he wasn't proud of…there were so many people he had hurt (quite literally with the cards he used in his duels), so many people that were in emotional pain due to his duels. Kurro had once told him to not let those kind of things get to him…

"…no more…" Ashton muttered under his breath slowly walking away from dorm quietly. "I can't take this anymore…I won't let anyone suffer by Kurro's actions…even if I have to take him out myself."

/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/

Speaking of Kurro…

"Excellent…now that we've gotten the grades to increase," Kurro chuckled intertwining his fingers with his arms on his desk as he watched the picture on his computer light up. "I've gotten more people interested in this academy…more investors to pour more money into it…soon; very soon, I'll have more than enough to purchase my next academy…"

"Yeah, this is still really weird to me," Tao admitted scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Could you explain it to me again?"

"For the last time," Natalie sighed lowering her head and slapping her forehead. "I'm not explaining it! I swear you're worse than Chinto!"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Chinto shouted stomping his foot into the ground.

"Shut up! All of you!" Zaku shouted getting everyone's attention drawn to him. "…Thank you…now then, Kurro, please continue."

"Uh, sure, thanks…" Kurro muttered a little confused as to how forceful Zaku was…a little out of his character. "Anyway, now that we're…damn it, I forgot what I was talking about."

Before anyone could get a word in, the doors to the office immediately opened up to reveal Ashton, his hair covering his eyes. "Kurro…we need to talk…"

A large smile appeared on Kurro's face as he stood up from behind his desk. "Why Ashton…why so dark today?"

"Kurro…you've used me," Ashton stated walking slowly towards Kurro's desk, cracking his fist and neck a few times. "I was okay with helping you to gain control of this academy…but what you told me a lie."

"I forgot what I talked about when I asked you to duel," Kurro admitted waving his hand in front of Ashton's face. "So…what do you want with that anyway?"

Lifting his left arm, Ashton activated his duel disk immediately, snapping it to activate. Then lifting up his dueling deck, Ashton lifted his head up to glare at Kurro. "I'll issue my challenge with my half of this academy's stock…"

"Since when did he have the stock of this academy?" Tao asked whispering to Chinto as Kurro began to search his desk.

"You're asking the wrong person," Chinto growled pushing Tao over to the side.

"Its quite simple really, after the first duel out program, Kurro had given a half of the stock for this academy," Zaku answered getting everyone to look at him as Kurro lifted up a duel disk to slip onto his arm and began to shuffle his deck. "Kurro still has half of the stock so he has a small joint ownership with Ashton. So Ashton is wagering his half in order to take over."

"I see…" Tao commented nodding slowly getting weird looks from everyone.

"You don't understand any of that do you?" Natalie asked with Tao looking straight forward.

"Yep!"

"Very well Ashton," Kurro chuckled slowly stepping in front of his desk, the smile never leaving his face. "I'll accept your little wager…however, if I win this little challenge, I'll only take one percent of your stock and you'll have to do one thing for me, no questions asked…"

"Fine…but not even you," Ashton growled nearly ripping his six cards off the top of his deck. "Will be able to calm my wrath!"

"…fool…" Kurro snickered looking at his hand…

/--//-/-/--//--/-//

The morning sun slowly pierced through the darkness that had a keen hold on the island. Slowly sitting up, Garu rubbed the back of his head. Sleeping on the room wasn't the brightest thing he's done so far…but, it was the dumbest thing in his opinion.

Looking in his right hand, Garu sighed at the sight of Zeff eye patch/headband and shook his head. "…I'm sorry…"

Slowly standing up, Garu didn't take in account the dew that had appeared on the roof, making him slip slightly. "WHOA!"

With a loud crash, Garu landed on his back on the rough ground, his face covered with a look of pain with his deck of cards and Zeff's headband scattered all about. "OW! My back! I landed on a rock!"

After a little screaming bloody murder, Garu had managed to stand up and gather all of the materials that had scattered about. With that arduous task out of the way, Garu slowly made his way to the unusually quiet cafeteria.

Looking left and right as he slowly sat down at his usual table, just to slam his head into the table. Garu couldn't even stand to eat, even though his stomach felt the exact opposite…

'GROWL'

"Please, shut up…" Garu moaned turning his head to the side with his eyes closed. "I know you've hardly eaten in the last week, but come on…cut me some slack…"

That's when a familiar aroma floated into his nostrils, making Garu's eyes snap open to see a bowl of ramen noodles being held in front of his face. Following the arm that held onto the bowl, Garu saw that none other than Yae was standing in front of him with a serious look on her face. "Here…you need to eat something…"

Sitting up straight, Garu turned his head to the opposite side, ignoring the growling stomach that kept tuning on him. "No thanks…not hungry…"

"Your stomach says otherwise," Yae replied sliding the bowl in front of Garu with a few chopsticks placed in the noodles. "Now eat it…"

"Oh yeah, and who's going to make me?" Garu asked forgetting who he was talking to…

"That's it!" Yae growled grabbing Garu by the back of his head and making him turn his head towards the noodles. "You're going to enjoy these now!"

"What the!?!"

"Stop squirming!"

"Let go of my head!"

"Why? You're not using it!"

After a couple of minutes and a few bruises applied to Garu's head, the ninja duelist was slowly enjoying the ramen noodles to his displeasure.

"Don't try to hide that pleasure," Yae commanded poking Garu in the side of his head.

"Maybe I wouldn't, if you didn't poke me in the head!" Garu spat out turning away from his noodles to look directly at Yae with a little peeved look written in his eyes.

"Yeesh, you two bicker like an old married couple…"

That little comment got both Garu and Yae to turn towards the side to see none other than Ayame standing in front of both of them with her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be standing on something that was an inch or more.

"What in the world?" Garu questioned looking down to see two circle-like machines that Ayame was standing on.

"What are you blathering on about?" Yae asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, nothing," Ayame giggled covering her face slightly.

"Hey, can you tell me what those things are?" Garu asked pointing towards the two machines that Ayame was standing on with his chopsticks.

"Oh, these?" Ayame chuckled stepping off the machines and lifted them up. "These are robot vacuums…slash smart phones and mp3 players."

"…I have no idea what any of those things are," Garu admitted holding his head with a huge headache. "Technology and I don't get along so well…"

"Why are you riding them?" Yae asked, unlike Garu, she actually tried to keep up with the latest technological advances with the magazines that Takashi usually bought. "Aren't they just used for cleaning…or in this case, answering phones or listening to music?"

"Yeah, but it's more fun to ride them," Ayame answered placing the weird combined machines back on the floor. "Anyone want to give it a try? They also work as skates."

"Technology is getting weirder every single day," Garu muttered turning back to his ramen noodles.

"Garu will try it!" Yae announced making Garu spit out all of the noodles he had in his mouth.

"W-what!?!" Garu shouted standing up, only to be grabbed by both Ayame and Yae by the arms and get dragged onto the weird machines. "H-hey! Let me go!"

As soon as Garu's feet were planted onto the machines, Yae and Ayame released their grips making the machines react to his weight, going at a fast speed. "ARGH!!"

"Ayame…how do you stop those things?" Yae asked as Garu began to get out of control, slamming into the tables, chairs, any students that were in the cafeteria and the walls.

"…oh, that might be a little hard for Garu to do…" Ayame realized scratching the back of her head until a large crashing sound caught the to red girls' attention. "Garu! No! Not the kitchen!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!" Garu screamed with the vacuum cleaners taking him into the kitchen.

Yae and Ayame cringed a few times with all of the crashes and screams that erupted from the kitchen. Then with a final crash and splash of some sort of liquid, a loud scream erupted from the kitchen. "AW CRAP! The ramen noodles burn!"

"…Okay…let's slowly walk away and not look back," Yae suggested walking backwards with Ayame following her in the same fashion.

/-/-//---//-/-/-//

"Now then …you've managed to entertain me for quite some time today," The winner yawned standing in front of the Loser. Everyone else was gone; the duel had lasted over many hours and had taken a toll over the two duelists.

…but in the end…

…Only one could remain standing…

Slowly, he fell backwards…his eyes dulling over with weariness and with the fact that he was immediately cut down from the duel.

"Its too bad…you could've been a lot better…"

Cracking his head a few times, the winner combed his hand through his graying white hair and chuckled slightly. "Hehe…too bad you had to do this Ashton…you would've earned this island as a gift for your hard work. Maybe if you redeem yourself, I'll return it to you…"

The sunlight catching his attention, Kurro yawned loudly and sat behind his desk to press the many buttons on his keyboard. "Well, no rest for the weary…I need to select who's getting to be sent into today's Duel Out Program..."

That's when a picture of a Slifer Red with spiky blue hair appeared on the screen with a goofy look on his face. "Hmm…I believe this is the guy that, um, what was his name again?"

Shaking his head a few times Kurro just chuckled a little bit. "Oh well…it's of no consequence. According to this duelist's stats, he's only lost to a few higher up duelists…but has won in quite a few matches…"

"Depending on his next duel, I may or may not enact duel out program with this punk…so I'll just have the computer watch for his duels. Hopefully…he'll duel soon."

/--//--/-/--/-/-/-/-/

After escaping the weird torture of Yae and Ayame, Garu was now quite a few yards away from the red dorm with towel around his shoulders. Now, he smelt exactly like chicken ramen noodles (not that he was complaining about that).

He was really complaining about his first degree burns he had to deal with and the change of clothes he had. Now Garu was wearing the original uniform that the academy provided. "Damn it…I really hate sleeves…"

"Now what's wrong with sleeves?"

Turning to the side, Garu noticed that he was in front of the Ra Yellow dorm, and as luck would have it for the ninja duelist Takashi and the T-Team were standing near the doors to the dorm building. "They're just so confining…you should know this better than anyone Takashi…"

"Ah, touché," Takashi chuckled lifting up his book. Then turning slightly away from his book, Takashi smiled at his T-Team. "You guys mind doing me a favor?"

"Sorry sir," Iruka and Vector answered at the same time lifting up picket signs up. "But we've got some plans to rebel with the top Ra Yellow student today!"

"…am I not the top?" Takashi asked raising an eyebrow at the two guys.

"You are, but we're talking about," Iruka started only to get jabbed in the ribs by Vector.

"You don't need to tell him that," Vector whispered while lifting his picket sign in front of him and Iruka's faces.

"Oh, right…" Iruka whispered back, getting a weird look from Gary, Takashi, and Kara. "So…we'll be seeing you guys later!"

After watching Iruka and Vector walk away into the distance, Takashi just blinked in confusion a few before looking down in his book. "Okay then…whatever…Kara, you mind taking Garu with you today?"

"Um, hello? Don't I get a choice in the matter?" Garu asked raising his hand up along with his eyebrow.

"No…" Takashi bluntly said crossing his arms. "If you don't, then I'll be forced to reveal the picture of you when you got…"

"OKAY!" Garu shouted jumping in front of Takashi to slap his hand over Takashi's smiling mouth. "Don't say anything more! I'll do anything!"

Kara just blinked in confusion, and was now curious what Garu could be trying to hide that he didn't want anyone else to know about it.

"Good…" Takashi chuckled evilly pulling back his head to look down into his book.

"Okay, I'll go with Kara," Garu sighed, making a sweatdrop appearing on the back of Kara's head. "Just get rid of the photo you have…"

"Nope, I've got previous blackmail for you and…well, a certain someone you know," Takashi snickered raising the book up a little higher to cover his face.

'_They make it seem like spending time with me is a punishment,_' Kara thought as the sweatdrop on the back of her head seemed to grow a little bigger.

"Well…its not like I'll be riding weird cleaning machines into a pot of Ramen noodles," Garu admitted getting weird looks from both Takashi and Kara.

"Huh?" Kara and Takashi questioned at the same time.

/-/-/-/-///-/-/--//

Back in Kurro's office, the head honcho was leaning back in his comfortable chair, his arms behind his head, feet up on his desk…

…and in the corner was none other than Ashton knocked out on the ground, his light snoring echoing through out the room.

"Sir!"

Kurro's reddened eyes; he immediately narrowed down at Chinto who had just closed the door behind him. "Chinto! I was up all night! All I asked was that people not bug me in my office today!"

"Well…better me than the angry mob charging down the halls to here," Chinto pointed out getting a puzzled look from Kurro.

"Angry mob?" Kurro questioned raising an eyebrow…his question was soon answered by the large slams made on the door to get both his and Chinto's attention. "Hmm…violent don't you think?"

"Sir…what exactly are we going to do about this?" Chinto asked stepping away from the door that was starting to show where it was getting hit.

"Hmm…I want you to get the ringleader…" Kurro answered sitting back in his chair again, slowly placing his arms behind his head. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage to determine something…"

"Wait…you want me to go out there?" Chinto asked turning his head towards the door. "But they'll rip me to shreds!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Kurro shouted glaring daggers at Chinto. "So if you don't want to wear your ass as a hat…I suggest you hurry up!"

"Ass hat…or pummeled?" Chinto questioned lifting his hands up like a scale, weighing both of his options. "Well…I don't want my hair to get messed up…fine. But, if I die, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Yeah, too bad I'm not skeptical about those kinds of things," Kurro sighed closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Kurro was back awake and starring at the leader of the mob glaring at him. "Well this is a surprise…I didn't know we had people from your…culture, in this school…"

"Is that supposed to be a shot?"

"Oh, not at all miss," Kurro chuckled waving his hands in front of his head. "It just that this is a Japanese school and not an American…"

"It's a small world."

"Indeed," Kurro added with a smile on his face. "Anyway…you're the leader of that little mob that my beaten up friend over there says…"

Both Kurro and his guest turned over to the side to see Chinto rubbing the many bruises on his face. "That had to be illegal…"

"You're the one who tried attacking us."

"She got ya there Chinto," Kurro laughed turning back to his guest. "Anyway…Celine was it? I'll make you a deal…if you face a certain duelist and duel him, depending on how you duel…I'll may be willing to listen to your demands…"

"…sure. What's the unlucky sap's name?"

"…Honzou, Garu…"

/-/-//-/-/-///-/

"I didn't even know this place had a library," Garu stated in amazement carrying quite a few books in his arms. Apparently in the large fancy library, Kara had volunteered to organize some of the borrowed books, and now Garu was now.

"W-Well yeah, it's q-quite nice if you're looking for some a-alone time," Kara replied leading Garu while carrying even more books than the ninja duelist.

"I'll have to remember that," Garu whispered to himself. Maybe the next time that he wanted to skip out on another one of Satoshi's speeches or lectures, Garu could hide in here. It'd be perfect; no one would be able to connect that the ninja duelist would be hiding in a library.

"You sure you don't need any help carrying those books?"

Slowing down, Kara turned her head back to show a small smile on her face. "N-No, I've got it…we just need to watch out for the stairs…"

"Right…stairs…" Garu muttered trying to see by the side of the books to look forward just in time to see the stairs that Kara just mentioned. "Uh, not to be a bring down, but, you shouldn't carry that many books. I mean, couldn't you get off balanced…"

"I-its fine," Kara answered back as she started to descend the stairs.

Shrugging his shoulders, Garu slowly followed Kara down the stairs. When the two of them were halfway down the stairs…

"A-AH!"

"Kara!"

BOOM!

It would seem that Garu was right about Kara carrying too many books in her arms. She had lost her balance and that had caused her to fall down the stairs…

…As Kara opened her eyes, she was met with the floor…but she didn't have a bruise on her, just a very big blush on her face.

"Oh, my back…again…"

Garu had thrown all of his books into the air and grabbed a hold of Kara, rolling down the stairs taking the damage for Kara and ended up underneath her and on top of many books. "G-G-Garu…"

"My…what a fluffy scene…"

Both Garu and Kara turned up to meet a smirking face set directly at them both, making the blush on their faces grow larger. The person standing before them was a young girl, dressed in a more flashy Ra Yellow uniform. She had dark skin with her dark brown hair tied back in dreadlocks that went way past her shoulders. On her left arm was an axe like duel disk that had tribal markings on it.

Immediately, Kara just jumped off of Garu, holding her face to try to cover the blush that had covered her entire face. Garu on the other hand slowly stood up, rubbing his back. "Oh…what in the world happened…?"

"Hmm…I hate to ask this…" The Dreadlocked girl asked as Garu slowly stood up and dusted his clothes a little. "But wouldn't you happen to be Garu Honzou…would ya?"

"Oh…actually, I am," Garu answered cracking his neck a few times trying to relax.

"Well, this is just great," The dreadlock girl sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew you were in red, but I at least thought you'd be a looker or a broad muscle man…what a disappointment…"

"What in the world are you getting at?" Garu asked narrowing his eyes at this girl who had no definition of the word politeness.

"Just as I say it…" the dreadlock girl chuckled shaking her head with her dreadlocks moving along with her head. "You're not what I was expecting at all in a red. When I was a first year, there were so many handsome men…but oh well, I can put away my petty differences to the side."

Snapping her left arm, the dreadlocked girl activated her duel disk up with the life point counter. "And get onto business! I am Celine. I'm here to duel ya."

"…uh, not that I'm not willing to duel," Garu started rubbing the side of this head trying to get rid of the bruise he received from the fall. "But why do you want to duel me?"

"…Let's just say it's for a just cause," Celine answered lifting another duel disk up from behind her and throwing it towards Garu. "If I win, then…well, I've spoken too much…"

That's when something clicked in Kara's mind, and she pointed towards Celine. "Uh, Garu, Celine happens to be…"

"Not…a…word…" Celine interrupted wagging her finger towards Kara. "Or, I'll send out that embarrassing note I found from your desk…"

Slapping her hand over her lips, Kara's blush just doubled again. Garu was just confused with how she was able to stand with so many blushes in her face as he slipped on his duel disk. "Okay…now then…I suppose I could manage a duel or two against you…"

"Excellent…soon I'll be able to keep my promise," Celine snickered lifting her duel disk up. "Ready yourself!" (CLP: 8000)

"I'm always ready!" Garu shouted snapping his new deck in. '_Now that I think about it…I never really got much of a chance to look at the cards that shorty gave me! This won't be good at all…_' (GLP: 8000)

"Since you're a little hesitant…" Celine stated snapping her six cards from off her deck. "I hope you don't mind if I take the lead…I activate the spell card, Tribal Calling!"

With the spell card emerging onto the field, Garu raised an eyebrow at the picture. The card depicted a young Native American man looking up into a fiery sky. "…Okay…what in the world will this do?"

"My spell, allows me to take a certain monster from my deck," Celine answered popping out her deck out of her duel disk and fanned it out to look at all of the cards. "And I think I'll do just that…"

Taking the card from her deck, Celine didn't wait at all to slap the card onto her duel disk. From the card emerging on the field, a large dark skinned man walked from the card, his long dark hair blowing in an imaginary wind. His clothes resembled a tribal bearskin with multiple eagle feathers on his back. Over his chiseled chest, was a flowing best that had a black and blue triangle pattern on it that went past his light brown hide pants. Reaching behind his belt, the stern man lifted up two tomahawks that he immediately lifted into the air with a loud battle cry (1500/1200).

Garu was dumbfounded, he had never seen anyone like this in all his life before, but the monster did resemble Celine in skin tone and hair color. "Uh, okay…can I ask who this is?"

"I guess you wouldn't know the Tribal Guard if you saw one," Celine sighed looking at her hand and slipping it into her duel disk. "Oh well, you'll find out soon enough…I'll just set these two cards face down and end my turn."

As soon as the two cards appeared behind the stern Tribal Guard, Garu immediately snapped off his next card from his duel disk. Then looking over his six cards, Garu's eyes narrowed and widened a few times. '_Uh oh…not good at all. I don't what any of these cards can do!'_

"Hey! What's the hold up over there?" Celine shouted getting Garu's attention.

"Have some patience!" Garu shouted lifting up a monster card from his hand. "…hope this works…I summon this!"

Slapping his card onto his duel disk, a small stream of dust swept onto the field allowing a new ninja to grace the field with a scowl on his face. The monster looked like drifter ninja with a small twig in his teeth, while his dark brown ninja suit had many leaves on it and multiple rips at the chest. His dirty brown hair was somewhat tied back into a small ponytail. On his back is a large saw like sword that the ninja drew with a bored look on his face (1550/1300). "My…Shikoro-Ken Shinobi! I think I said that right…"

Quickly shaking it off, Garu lifted his hand up towards the Tribal Guard. "But anyway, Shikoro-Ken! Attack the Tribal Guard!"

With a loud sigh, the saw-blade ninja ran towards the Native American warrior, spinning the blade in his hand as he jumped into the air and then immediately brought the blade down onto Tribal Guard's head…

…only to have a powerful vortex block the attack. "Sorry Ninja boy, but I get to block your attack with Negate Attack."

"Man…I really, really, REALLY, hate that trap card!" Garu growled slapping his face with his hand.

"W-w-well Garu, you could've used your monster's ability," Kara pointed out making Garu blink a few times.

Looking down at the card on his duel disk, Garu slowly read the card text and then slapped his forehead again. "Damn it!"

"Yeah, you should've used your ninja's ability to destroy a spell or trap card on the field," Celine chuckled with a large smile on her face.

Meanwhile at the second level of the library a familiar black cloaked teen with red clouds on it was watching the duel with quite a lot of interest.

"Well, well, well, Lucian, I didn't think you'd be back so soon…"

Not turning away from the duel, Lucian turned his eyes over to see Fomalhaut walking over to him with his arms crossed over his shoulders. "Hey there, Fomalhaut, I guess you've been enjoying your small amount of fame that has crossed your path this week…"

"Yeah, yeah…I suppose so," Fomalhaut replied narrowing his eyes down at the duel. "…Hmm…looks like Celine is still trying to put on that goody two shoes act…"

"Can't really blame her now can ya?" Lucian asked dully shaking his head a few time. "She's got that admirable loyalty thing to the friends she's got here."

"Oh, and I guess she'll turn on us too?" Fomalhaut asked watching as a face down card appeared behind Garu's ninja.

"No, we've struck a deal to leave her friends out of this," Lucian answered combing his hair back with his hand only to have it flow back in front of his face. "Too bad Kurro didn't have the same sense that we had as well…"

"Ya know, I'm getting a little bored with Kurro around here," Fomalhaut growled watching as Celine drew her next card from her deck with a little spin. "Can't we just kill the old fart and get on with our plans?"

"Of course not," Lucian sighed, a little appalled with his ally's violent nature. "The boss doesn't want the old fart dead…he's got a little something planned for him. But, you're welcome to help the little resistance that Celine's got going on."

"With those losers wearing red and yellow?" Fomalhaut growled slamming his fist into nearby wall. "Ha! You couldn't get me to join them if you gave me twenty million dollars!"

"That was just a little joke Fomalhaut," Lucian snickered allowing his cloak to flow over his body. "What you should do, is find the Die Hard Kaiser…or rather, I'd like you to find him." Reaching into his pocket, Lucian lifted up a small black envelope that had a red seal on the back of it to the Zodiac Duelist. "Deliver this to him…this will speed things up for your tastes."

"And where would I find the Kaiser?" Fomalhaut asked taking the envelope, slipping it into his jacket's chest pocket.

"Around the Obelisk Blue dorm," Lucian listed tapping the side of his head, trying to get all the possible areas where the Die Hard Kaiser would be. "Near the dueling arena, Ra Yellow Dorm, sometimes around the Red dorm…"

"How about I just check the girls' locker room?" Fomalhaut suggested turning around, just in time to miss the blush to appear on Lucian's face. "Depending on his attitude I could speculate that he'd wait outside the door…or is probably sneaking around in the air vents around there."

Lucian was quiet, lowering his head to hide the growing blush on his face thinking about some dirty things. Before he left, Fomalhaut turned around and shook his head at Lucian. "Great…your weakness is back…pick up a…"

"For the last time! I'm not buying one of those perverted mangas!" Lucian growled stomping his foot onto the ground.

"Shush! You're in the library," Fomalhaut chuckled walking away.

"Now then, back to our little duel…" Celine chuckled a little bit drawing her next card. '_Perfect…_' Lifting up the newest card she drew, Celine slid the card into her duel disk creating a spell card onto the field. "I activate the continuous spell card, Frontline Base! Now, I can special summon one level four or lower union monster from my hand."

"…Union monster?" Garu asked turning towards Kara.

"It's a type of monster that can combine with another," Kara answered bluntly leaving Garu still a little confused.

"Well…that's a little help I guess…" Garu muttered as Celine lifted two cards from her hand.

"True…however…there are some instances that can change that little detail," Celine stated taking two cards from her hand and placing them onto her duel disk. "So I'll normal summon Wolf Spirit and Bear Spirit with Frontline Base."

From the ground, two large totem poles shot out from the ground, one a black and red bear like totem pole and the other a brown and blue wolf like totem pole (1000/1000 x2).

"…okay, these monsters are really confusing," Garu stated with multiple question marks appearing around his head.

"Allow me to make it less confusing," Celine stated waving her hand towards the two totem poles that began to form into red and blue light that flew into the Tribal Guard, creating a large amount of beastly features onto the Tribal Guard (1500/1300 + 300/300 + 300/300). "I equip both of my monsters to Tribal Guard!"

"I-in case y-you're wondering Garu, these Union monsters don't have a limit on how many union monsters can equip to a single monster" Kara explained getting a look from Garu.

"Well…I didn't know what a union monster was until a few minutes ago," Garu stated looking at the monster that was once the Tribal Guard. "But are they this bizarre?"

"Tribal Guard! Attack the ninja!" Celine shouted making the enraged warrior charge towards the ninja, pulling out the two tomahawks that he threw at high speed into the ninja, shattering the warrior instantly. (GLP: 7450)

"Well…that could've gone better," Garu commented not noticing that the Tribal Guard was standing in front of him. "…I'm starting to think that this won't be good…"

"Thanks to my bear spirit, my monster can attack once more by cutting his attack in half," Celine explained before the Tribal Guard slammed his claw covered fist into Garu's face, sending him stepping backwards a few feet. "What do you think?" (GLP: 6300)

Rubbing his face a little bit, Garu slowly stood up with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm a little confused…what am I supposed to think?"

"Just go on with your turn," Celine sighed shaking her head. "Boys…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Garu asked slowly drawing his next card. Then, snapping his fingers over his face down card, Garu's card flipped up depicting multiple Ninjas shooting off powerful flames from their hands. "I activate the continuous trap card, Ninjitsu Art – Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

"And what will that accomplish?" Celine asked raising eyebrow at the card.

"Simple…I activate the spell card, Summoning Jutsu!" Garu announced showing a ninja riding on top of large red toad. "Now both of us can special summon one level four or lower monster from our decks!"

"Fine by me, hun," Celine chuckled fanning out her deck of cards and immediately selected another card from her deck. "So I think I'll special summon Eagle Spirit (1000/1000)

From the ground emerged a large green and yellow totem pole that had many eagle indentations on it. While on Garu's field, a large cloud of smoke emerged, allowing a black clothed ninja to walk from it. The ninja had dark blue skin and red eyes, with his black hair branching out from the back of his mask (700/400).

"Then, I guess I'll special summon Shinobi Genin," Garu stated while looking at the card. "And, according to this monster's effect, I can special summon the other two from my deck to the field when he's special summoned…"

In two more puffs of black smoke, two more Shinobi Genin appeared on the field, allowing all three of the ninjas to jump into the air over Celine, performing multiple hand signs. "What in the…"

Then, breathing in deeply, the three ninjas fired three blasts of fire that crashed directly into Celine's body, making her shout out in pain. (CLP: 6500)

"Sorry, but apparently my trap inflicts five hundred points of damage to you whenever I special summon a ninja," Garu read out loud looking at the trap card on his duel disk.

"W-way to go G-Garu!" Kara cheered as all three of Garu's ninjas leapt back in front of him.

"Hmm…looks like that note is…" Celine moaned shaking her head to get the flames away from her.

"P-please stop!" Kara shouted with a large blush on her face.

Scratching the side of his head, Garu turned back to his hand and gazed at the cards while Celine continued to taunt Kara (who was blushing madly). "Okay…now then…I think I'll sacrifice one of the Genin for Ninja-Ken Shinobi!"

Performing a few hand signs, the ninja disappeared into a large cloud of smoke that immediately dissipated to show that the ninja had been through a drastic change. This ninja now resembled a scarred older ninja with a black cloth covering his face and samurai like ninja clothes with a dark colors on his muscular physique. His face (or what's showing) had multiple scars and his dark gray hair was tied back into a small ponytail that streamed down his back. In his right hand was a small sword that looked somewhat like a katana only longer (2200/1800). "And since he's stronger…Ninja-Ken! Attack the Tribal Guard, Blade of the Shadows!"

Lifting the sword into the air, the ninja immediately jumped into the air, disappearing into a dark shadow. Celine and Kara looked around, only to see the very katana that the Ninja-Ken Shinobi held be thrown from the shadows directly into the Guard's chest, creating a powerful surge of energy to fly from the guard's feet. (CLP: 6400)

When the ninja leapt back onto the ground, his katana returned from the energy that wrapped around his opponent's body and into his hands. "Heh, I guess that monster was only talk!"

"You'd think that wouldn't ya?" Celine asked as the energy died down to reveal an angry Tribal Guard (1800/1600).

"What the? How'd your monster…" Garu started with the same clichéd line.

"G-Garu, it was the union monster," Kara explained getting a blank stare from Garu. "By sending the Wolf Spirit to the graveyard, the Tribal Guard destruction is negated…"

"Thanks for the explanation," Celine thanked turning to Garu. "So…care to retract that overconfidence?"

Not even listening, Garu was looking over the other cards in his hand. "HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

"…You say something?" Garu asked fitting another card into his duel disk to appear behind his three ninjas. "I'll end my turn…"

"Fine by me…" Celine stated drawing her next card. "Now then…I'll normal summon the Horse Spirit!"

The ground split open to reveal a large brown and red totem pole that extended next to the Eagle Spirit (1000/1000). "And next, I'll equip both of my spirits to my Tribal Guard!"

In two orbs of light, the two totems poles disappeared into the Tribal Guard's body, giving the young man eagle wings and a longer mane of hair (1800/1600 + 200/200 + 400/400), allowing the warrior to float gently over the field. "But he won't stay like that for long…by getting rid of the Horse Spirit; my monster can attack you directly!"

"Nani?" Garu questioned as the Tribal Guard leapt over all three of the ninjas that protected him, as well as the face down card. Then, taking another clawed fist to the face, Garu was driven to the ground with a few stars gleaming over his head. (GLP: 4100)

Then with an equally impressive back flip, the Tribal Guard (2200/2000) reappeared back on Celine's field with a back card appearing behind the tribal warrior. "Ah, is it over already? I was expecting at least a little more resistance…"

"Well…if the lady wants it…" Garu chuckled jumping back at his feet. Apparently he had just forgotten about his sorrows. "I'll show you a real meaning of resistance!"

"…y-you could have done better at that comeback…" Kara stated getting a large sweat drop to appear on the back of Garu's head.

"…It my lines, and I'll say them how I want it to," Garu replied slowly drawing his next card. "Like this! I summon Shinobi-Zue to the field!"

In a red cloud of smoke that erupted from the ground, a fiery red ninja suit wearing ninja with a white bandana covering his hair stepped from the smoke. In his hands was a long staff that seems to have blades kept inside of them that he spun in his hands (1200/900 + 300/0). The very presence of the warrior seemed to empower the other three ninjas on the field (2200/1800 + 600/0) (700/400 + 200/0 x2). "And my monster increases my other ninjas by one hundred points times their levels. But, now, it's time to unleash the dragon!"

Raising his staff up, the Shinobi-Zue revealed a large black aura flowing around his weapon that had a dragon shape on it (1500/900 + 1000/0). "The Black Dragon to be precise! And now…Shinobi-Zue! Attack the Tribal Guard!"

Jumping up into the air, the Shinobi-Zue leapt towards the Tribal Guard, slamming the end of his staff into the Guard's face, sending the monster skidding back into Celine. (CLP: 6100)

However, the Guard stood where he was (1800/1600) wiping some of the blood from his mouth. "Nice try, but my monster still stands thanks to the Eagle Spirit effect…"

"Not for long! Ninja-Ken! Finish the job!" Garu shouted as his ninja threw the long katana into the Guard's chest, making the monster shout in pain before shattering. "Hmm…I thought that last spirit would've protected him…"

"It does…only against spell or trap cards…" Celine replied pulling out her deck. "And speaking of spells…I can use the effect of Tribal Calling. Whenever my Tribal Guard bites the dust, I can take another Tribal monster and add it to my hand…"

Taking the card from her deck, Celine smiled and looked up to the second floor to see the piercing eyes that belonged to the cloak wearing Lucian who narrowed his eyes and shook his head. '_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_'

"Not done by a long shot! Shinobi-Genin! Attack her directly!" Garu shouted as his two ninjas ran over to Celine's field and slammed their feet into her chest sending her to the ground. "Boo-ya!" (CLP: 4300)

"…s-still not t-that good Garu," Kara stated making Garu lowering his head a little bit with a large sweatdrop on his head.

"Why in the world do you keep doing that?" Garu asked turning his head towards Kara to narrow his eyes slightly.

"W-well, someone has to keep you in check…" Kara answered raising her hands up.

"Hello! Can I please go to my turn?" Celine asked grabbing Garu and Kara's attention.

"Sorry about that!" Garu laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as his Shinobi-Zue disappeared into his deck weakening all of his other monsters slightly. "Go right ahead!"

"Thank you," Celine sighed taking her next card. "Now then…I think I'll summon Tribal Hunter!"

In a flash of light, another tribal monster emerged onto the field, this one a more experienced looking man with a large bear skin tied over his body with a large spear in his hands (1700/1000). "And next…I'll use Frontline Base to special summon Trout Spirit!"

The ground shattered upwards like with the other Totem Poles, only this one was blue and green with trout like inscriptions on it (1000/1000). The totem pole disappeared into a blue light that flew into the Tribal Hunter (1700/1000 + 300/300). "And by equipping that spirit to my Hunter, he gains three hundred attack points…"

"Still not enough to take out my Ninja-Ken," Garu pointed out with his ego growing larger.

"That's why I'm equipping my Hunter with the Tribal Tomahawks!" Celine chuckled as her Hunter's spear was replaced with two large Tomahawks (2000/1300 + 300/0). "And now…slice and dice that Ninja-Ken!"

Disappearing into a bright light, the hunter leapt forward and slammed both of the tomahawks into the surprised Ninja Ken, making the warrior scream in agony as it shattered into pixels. (GLP: 4000)

'_No worries…I've still got my two Shinobi Genin out…_' Garu thought with a small smile on his face.

"Thinking your other ninjas are safe?" Celine asked with a smile on her face as well noticing the surprised look that now appeared on Garu's face. "Well think again red, I can get rid of the Trout Spirit and my Hunter can attack again!"

The blue light flowed out of the hunter, as the warrior charged at one of the Shinobi Genin, slicing down straight the middle of the warrior. (GLP: 2700)

"Okay…not good at all…" Garu chuckled with the Hunter jumping back to Celine's field.

"Hmm…and with that, I'll end my turn red," Celine stated playing with her hair.

Slowly drawing his next card, Garu just gazed at the text of the weird spell card. Then with a slight raise of his eyebrow, Garu spun the card into his duel disk. "Well, I guess I'll activate the spell card Ninjas for Hire!"

Sliding the rest of his hand into his graveyard, Garu's weird spell card emerged onto the field, depicting three ninjas accepting a scroll from a civilian. Then three cards shot out of Garu's deck and onto the field, each of them forming into three clouds of red smoke…

"By discarding all cards in my hand, I can special summon three monsters with the same name and increase their attack points by five hundred points," Garu explained as the clouds of smoke dissipated to show three Shinobi-Zue Ninjas (1300/900 + 500/0 + 900/0 x3) appeared each of them spinning their staves in the air empowering the Shinobi Genin (700/400 + 600/0) as well. "And since my Shinobi-Zue Ninjas empower each other, they're even more of a match for your monster!"

"I'd like to se you try," Celine challenged as all three of Garu's ninjas leapt into the air. "Huh?"

"Seems like someone forgot about my trap card," Garu pointed out motioning over to his Ninjutsu Art – Phoenix Flower Jutsu as all three of his ninjas began to perform multiple hand signs, unleashing many flames into Celine's body. "You take five hundred points of damage right off the bat!"

As the flames died down, Celine threw her arm to the side to show the life point counter on her arm slowly dropping. "I-it'll take a lot more than that…" (CLP: 2800)

"Then allow me to continue!" Garu shouted throwing his hand towards the Tribal Hunter making all three of his Shinobi-Zue Ninjas leapt into the air. "Shinobi-Zue! Knock out the Tribal Hunter!"

The powerful ninja slammed his staff directly into two weapons of the Hunter who had them shattered into pixels instead of him (1700/1000). "Sorry, but thanks to the Tribal Tomahawks, they take the hit for my monster…" (CLP: 2100)

"You're still forgetting, that I still have a few more attacks," Garu stated with a smile on his face as his other three ninjas leapt into the air. The second Shinobi-Zue slammed his foot into the Hunter's face, sending the monster back into the ground. While the third Shinobi-Zue slammed its spinning staff into Celine's stomach sending her to the ground as her life point counter began to dwindle. (CLP: 0)

"And that's how ya win!" Garu shouted lifting his fingers up in a victory sign.

"Y-You could at least be a better sport about it," Kara stated making Garu fall to the ground out of embarrassment.

"Ah come on! Why can't I ever gloat?" Garu asked rubbing his back, it was still a little sore.

The two didn't notice that the holograms began to disappear along Celine with them, but Lucian on the other hand…he was smiling as he slowly walked down from the second flight of stairs. '_I'm sorry Celine…but, in order for BB's plan to continue, we need to draw out the best from Kurro…and this red happens to be a part of that…especially since my hidden camera in Kurro's office explained what would happen…_'

Just as Lucian walked behind Garu and Kara, the two looked back to where Celine was and were completely confused. "Hey Kara…where'd Celine go?"

"I-I don't know…" Kara replied immediately noticing that Garu had his nose up in the air.

"Well now! I guess she got scared and ran away!" Garu laughed loudly with his ego and head growing with pride.

…Shaking his head, Lucian couldn't help but smile at the Ninja duelist's behavior. '_We'll see how long that attitude lasts…if everything that I have predicted comes to pass…your next match will change everything for you…_'

Then with Lucian's leave, Garu smiled at Kara and laughed loudly. "Ya know Kara…I'm glad I came here today."

A slight blush emerged on Kara's face with Garu's thanks. "W-well…you did help me a lot…"

"I kinda wish that my back didn't hurt," Garu sighed lowering his head while rubbing his back. "I could've had more fun against those weird cards…"

"W-well, you should know that dueling in the library is against the rules," Kara stated getting a small surprised stare from Garu.

"…and you didn't tell me this sooner?" Garu asked with a little confusion.

"I-I tried to…" Kara replied.

"Oh well…I doubt anyone will know about it…" Garu sighed with a little relief with his breath.

Meanwhile in Kurro's office…

"He won?" Kurro read off his computer rubbing his chin. "This kid must be quite the intimidator pull that off…"

"Oh Ashton! Remember that little favor I asked you for?"

/-/--/--//-//-/-/

**Card Stats**

**Tribal Guard / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200 / Beast-Warrior:** _A young man connected to the very earth. When his family was slain, he took up his arms in order to protect the very land the spirits entrusted him and his family with._

**Description:** A young tanned skinned, long dark gray haired man wearing a tribal bearskin with multiple feathers on the back. His blue and black triangle vest goes down his light brown hide pants. At the back of his belt is a pair of tomahawks.

**Tribal Hunter / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / Beast-Warrior:** _A man devoted to his love of nature. He only takes what he needs…nothing more, nothing less._

**Description:** An experienced tanned skinned man with wild dark hair wearing a tribal bearskin with multiple arrowheads tied around his neck. With a large bearskin cloak draped over his body has a spear at his back.

**Trout Spirit / Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Fish/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a face up 'Tribal' monster on your side of the field as an equip card, OR unequip the union monster and special summon this card in face up attack position. While equipped to a monster increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 300. By sacrificing this card when it is equipped to a monster, the monster may attack twice during the battle phase. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Description:** A blue and green trout totem pole.

**Bear Spirit / Fire / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Beast/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a face up 'Tribal' monster on your side of the field as an equip card, OR unequip the union monster and special summon this card in face up attack position. While equipped to a monster increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 300. If the equipped monster successfully destroyed a monster as a result of battle the equipped monster may attack again with half of its attack points. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of spell or trap card, destroy this card instead.)

**Description:** A large black and red bear totem pole.

**Eagle Spirit / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Winged-Beast/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a face up 'Tribal' monster on your side of the field as an equip card, OR unequip the union monster and special summon this card in face up attack position. While equipped to a monster increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 400. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Description:** A small green and yellow eagle totem pole.

**Wolf Spirit / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Beast/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a face up 'Tribal' monster on your side of the field as an equip card, OR unequip the union monster and special summon this card in face up attack position. While equipped to a monster increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 300. When the equipped monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, negate the effect of the destroyed monster. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Description:** A brown and blue wolf totem pole.

**Horse Spirit / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Beast/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a face up 'Tribal' monster on your side of the field as an equip card, OR unequip the union monster and special summon this card in face up attack position. While equipped to a monster increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 200. By sending this card as an equip card from the equipped monster to the graveyard, the former equipped monster may attack your opponent's life points directly this turn. (If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Description:** A brown and red horse Totem Pole.

**Tribal Calling / Spell / Effect:** Add one 'Tribal Guard' from your deck to your hand. As long as this card is in the graveyard, whenever a face up 'Tribal' monster is destroyed, you may add one level four or lower 'Tribal' monster from your deck to your hand. When this effect is used twice, remove this card from play.

**Image:** The Tribal Guard looking up into a fiery sky.

Shinobi Genin / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 700 / DEF: 400 / Warrior/Effect: This card is considered to have 'Ninja' in its name. When this card is special summoned, you may special summon two 'Shinobi Genin' from your hand, deck or graveyard. 

**Description:** A black clothed ninja with dark blue skin and red eyes, its pitch-black hair is flying wildly into the air.

**Shinobi-Zue / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 900 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card's name. As long as this card remains face up on the field, increase the attack of all face up monsters with 'Ninja' in the card's name by 100 points times the number of stars on each monster.

**Description:** A fiery red ninja suit wearing ninja with a white bandana covering his hair. In his hands is a long staff that seems to have blades kept inside of them.

**Shikoro-Ken Shinobi / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1550 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name. Once during your main phase, you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field. This monster cannot attack the turn this effect was used.

**Description:** A drifter like ninja with a small twig in his teeth, his dark brown ninja suit has many leaves on it and has multiple rips at the chest. His dirty brown hair is some what tied back into a small ponytail. On his back is a large saw like sword.

**Ninja - Ken Shinobi / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster's effect can only be used once per turn during your opponent's battle phase. Negate one monster attack against a monster with 'Ninja' in the card's name and decrease your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster's original attack points.

**Description:** A scarred older ninja with a black cloth covering his face and samurai like ninja clothes with a dark colors on it. His face (or what's showing) has multiple scars and has his dark gray hair tied back into a small ponytail going down his back. In his right hand is a small sword that looks somewhat like a katana.

**Ninjitsu Art – Phoenix Flower Jutsu / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Whenever you special summon a monster with 'Ninja' in it's name, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** Multiple ninjas firing off multiple flames from their hands.

**Ninjas for Hire / Spell / Effect:** Discard your entire hand to activate this card's effect. Special summon three level four or lower monsters from your deck with 'Ninja' in their names. Increase the attack of all monsters special summoned by 500 points. During each of your standby phases, destroy one of the monsters you special summoned with this card's effect.

**Image:** Three ninjas accepting a scroll from a civilian.

/--//-//--//-/

**Garu:** Well that was a lame duel…

**Cain:** Don't get cocky. You don't know what may happen…

**Garu:** Blah, blah, blah. I can beat anyone!

**Cain:** …Then how to explain Mustang, Vergil and me?

**Garu:** Uh…bad luck?

_**But will that luck strike again next time? Find out – **__**Chapter 22: Iron Sol **_

**??-??-??:** I'm sorry…but I don't have a choice in doing this…


	22. Chapter 22: Iron Sol

_**You know…I've been wondering about many different things for the past few days now…why am I here?**_

_**Why did I fight in that match?**_

_**A lot of 'why's…why do I duel?**_

_**Why do I fight?**_

_**Why is Kurro doing this?**_

_**Why should I continue? **_

_**What is my reason for being here?**_

…_**yes, I realize that was a 'what' question…don't get on my case.**_

_**Now, I stand before a young man with a pure heart…I cannot change this fate, nor can I surrender. If I don't give it my all, then my family that was built over the years, will be destroyed…**_

…_**so forgive young one…I must win…and I will use all the techniques that my skills and deck contain with!**_

_**//-/-/-/--/-//-/**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Iron Sol**_

_**/-//--///--/-/-//**_

"Three hundred seventy-seven, three hundred seventy-eight, three hundred seventy-nine…"

Sweat dripped off of his forehead as he pushed up off the ground with his right hand only. His hair drooping over his eyes, soaked to the brim with his own sweat and hard work. "Three hundred eighty, three hundred eighty-one, three hundred eighty-two…"

"I think that's enough…"

Ashton looked up from the ground and shook his head to get some of the hair that was in his face out of the way of his sight to see Kurro standing in front of him with his hands resting on his cane. "You need to be able to save your strength for what I've got planned for you…"

"Sir…I know I have a deal with you," Ashton replied returning to his pushups, continuing the increasing number in his head. "However…I cannot be detained from my work out, no matter what you say or hold me by…"

"Well…exercise is necessary," Kurro admitted rubbing his chin a few times. "When you're finished Ashton…please come to my office…I'll get you ready for your assignment in a matter of minutes…"

"Please leave sir," Ashton suggested looking towards the floor, making more sweat to drip off his body. "I'd rather not talk to you right now…I can barely stand the sight of your face…"

"Well…that's quite rude of you Ashton…" Kurro chuckled crossing his arms over his chest, his cane held tightly in his right hand as he turned around on his heels and slowly headed towards the door. "But…don't forget tat you still have to follow my orders, especially since you pledged your loyalty directly to me…"

"…don't rub salt in the wound," Ashton sighed not looking up from the wood floor, seeing his reflection in the small puddle of his sweat. "You'll get what you'll desire sir…"

"Good…" Kurro chuckled before opening the door and leaving the room.

"…now where was I? Oh yes, three hundred ninety-eight, three hundred ninety-nine, four hundred!" Ashton announced before jumping onto his feet. Shaking his head of the few remaining drops of sweat, Ashton slowly walked over to the nearby desk that had his deck and large towel that he had resting on the chair.

As he wiped the town on his head and arms, he looked at the various piles of Armor cards that he used…the traditional, and the various sets that Ashton used several times before in his league matches. Every time he looked at the sets, he saw the faces of all of his opponents when he struck his final blow…

…the most recent, when Ashton defeated Satoshi, he earned the pleasure of defeating an old champ of the pro leagues. It was too bad that Ashton didn't use his full potential…at many times in the duel; Ashton could've unleashed any of the other sets and get people to cheer for him as well.

But that's not why Ashton duels with his fists…not for the cheers of others, not for Kurro…

…no…it was something much deeper…

Rather…the reason was for Ashton to remember his past.

But that was another story for a different time…

//-/-/--//---//--/

"YOU IDIOT!"

Being forced to the ground by a large paper fan, Garu looked up into his short duelist teacher with fire in his eyes and the haisen resting in his arms. "What was that for!?!"

That just earned Garu another slap to his head from Cain's paper fan, sending the ninja duelist back to the ground. "Listen you idiot… I gave you those cards, and I expected you to at least look at them before you used them! For crying out loud, its common sense!"

"But…but I still won…" Garu pointed out, only to get another slap upside his head by the paper fan. "OW! What kind of paper is that?"

"Harder than card stock I'll tell you," Cain growled rubbing the side of his head. "I should slap you a few more times to get your head on straight!"

"Uh…please don't," Garu pleaded slowly standing up with his hands covering his head. "Now you mind telling me why you called me out here?"

"Simple really," Cain replied making the paper fan disappear into thin air. "I'm getting tired of all these elimination duels…"

"You mean the duel out programs?" Garu corrected getting a puzzled look from Cain.

"And here I thought you didn't pay attention to anything other than your stomach," Cain sighed shaking his head. "Well yeah, you've got the right idea. Back to the matter at hand..."

"Garu!"

"Damn it!" Cain cursed as Yae walked into the general area that Cain and Garu were in the forest outside the Red dorms. "Why do people love interrupting me?"

"I think it's just bad timing," Garu stated turning to the side to see Yae starring at the two different dorm students.

"Just shut your yap," Cain scowled crossing his arms over his chest and turning over to Yae. "Now then…what do you need?"

"Well…Kara sent me to get Garu for his tutoring lesson," Yae answered noting that Garu now had a very dark look on his face. "And you're not getting out of it Garu!"

"I didn't say anything Yae!" Garu defended raising his hands up in front of his face.

"Doesn't matter! I know exactly what you're going to say!" Yae shouted jumping in front of Garu, grabbing his collar and lifting the ninja duelist up a few feet.

Raising an eyebrow, Cain couldn't help but smirk at Yae's decisive actions. '_Hmm…I'm starting to like this girl more and more…_'

"YAE! LET ME GO!"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO STUDY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Cain just blinked a few times watching the two reds walk off (well, Garu was dragged to be precise). "…damn…I didn't get a chance to discuss that plan with that idiot…"

Then slowly sitting on the ground, Cain just rested up against a nearby tree and looked up into the cloudless sky. '_…still…I wonder why that star guy came to me with that idea…'_

"_You Cain Sonryu?"_

"_That depends…who in the world are you?"_

"…_The name's Fomalhaut Stellar…but that's of little need right now. I have information for you about the current situation of this academy…"_

"_..Yeah…like I'm really going to listen to a guy with a star tattoo on his forehead."_

"_THAT'S A BIRTHMARK! And how do you think I feel? I'm talking to a mini-Gig!"_

"…_Huh? Gig? Where did that come from?"_

"_Never mind…just listen to me. You need to make contact Daigo…"_

"_What would that do?"_

"_Simple…slowly he's getting some of the stock back to this academy…if you could possibly get to him, a wager between him and Kurro could take place."_

"_That makes sense…but, why would Kurro even accept a wager like that?"_

"_Simple really…his pride will tempt him. If he can defeat Daigo once more, he'll feel even more proud of himself. Pride can be a powerful tool my fellow blue."_

"_True…I've met a few people who could learn from that. Now then…why would you tell me this?"_

"_Truth be told, I wanted to tell this to that Kaiser Mustang, but I couldn't find him."_

"_You try the girl's locker room?"_

"_Heh, ya know, I was just thinking the same thing the other day! How ironic!"_

"_Yeah…but, don't dodge my question. Why'd you come up with this plan?"_

"…"

"_Answer me star boy."_

"_Fine…I can't stand jackasses. Kurro's the biggest ass I've ever met. And if he has his way…I'll be surrounded by jackasses in the next month."_

"…_too late star boy."_

"_I know…but I refuse to have even more!"_

Shaking his head, Cain breathed in deeply and placed his arms behind his head. As soon as his eyes were closed, Cain just remembered that conversation again and again in his mind. '_…there's more to that star boy than what he's letting on…what it is exactly…I don't know…_

'_I'll have to tell Mustang about this…but he seems to have just disappeared from the island…'_

"Hey there shorty!"

That just made Cain just jumped up from his resting place. Breathing hard and standing on his two feet, the Alchemic Duelist saw Mustang standing in front of him with a goofy smile on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?"

"What?" Mustang chuckled with a shrug. "I got an e-mail from my friend Luntina that there's a blue who's popping up everywhere out of nowhere. He's even got a cute little follower, and many more people are joining that way."

"First off all, whoever does that must be a freak," Cain stated regaining his composure from Mustang's entrance. "Second…I've been looking for you, you Die Hard Jackass! I've finally got a plan for how we can take back this academy!"

"Well then…I'm all ears…" Mustang replied crossing his arms over his chest.

//--//-/-/-/-/-

An hour later…

"Okay Garu we're done," Kara stated looking down at a brain dead Garu. "…and it looks like its not a moment too soon…"

"Thanks for coming by Kara," Yae thanked bowing slightly to Kara.

"D-Don't mention it…" Kara replied heading towards the door.

As soon as Kara closed the door behind her, Yae just turned towards Garu who was slowly standing up. "Yeesh, can't you for once not be rude and fall asleep during your lectures?"

"…I can't help that school is so boring…" Garu moaned raising his head up slightly. "It's a miracle that I even wake up to go to school now that Zeff's gone…"

"You want to be a good duelist," Yae sighed slapping her forehead. "But you can't do so unless you work for it Garu…it's like what Master Yoh told us, in order to succeed; you need to work for it."

"I know! I know!" Garu growled standing up straight slamming his fist into his chest. "But maybe if studying was more interesting like duels, then maybe I'd get a much better grade!"

"Hmm…maybe there's a way to do that…" Yae muttered to herself making Garu blink a few times in confusion.

"I'm sorry…you say something Yae?" Garu asked with a large sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

"Nah…just forget it…" Yae replied rubbing her chin. '_I can remember when Garu was bored with his training. The reward system didn't work, so Master Yoh did something a little different…Maybe I should do that here with his dueling.'_

Boom! Boom! Boom!

A loud knocking sound filled the room, making the two red duelists turn to the right to see the door slowly being slammed on by a powerful force. Wary, Garu slowly approached the door, his hand slowly reaching for the door…

…Only to have it slam open, making Garu stammer backwards and onto the ground once more. Standing in the middle of the door was a smirking Tao with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hello there Reds…"

"Its gravity challenged guy!" Garu announced jumping back to his feet.

That comment just made Tao blink a few times, dazed and embarrassed. He had checked the chat rooms, ever since he fell on the duel platform before his duel with Goliath; Tao had been the subject to multiple wise cracks about that incident.

"It's Tao…now…since I'm guessing that the person I'm looking for isn't a girl," Tao stated pointing towards Garu with his large pointer finger. "I'm taking the boy named Garu…Kurro has some business with you kid…"

"Huh?" Garu and Yae questioned, quite puzzled what Tao had just told them.

"I know! That was my same response when he told me!" Kurro announced with a surprised look on his face. "Anyway…I'd like to get this done without anyone getting hurt…you mind coming peacefully?"

"…that's impossible for Garu…" Yae sighed rubbing the back of her head.

//--/-/-/-//-/--/

A few minutes and bruises later…

"Damn, my face hurts," Tao moaned rubbing the bruises that were on his face.

Kurro just blinked a few times at a slightly bandaged Garu, a scuffed up Yae, and a bruised Tao standing in his office. "…so…how'd this happen again?"

"We fell down the stairs at the red dorm," Garu sighed scratching the back of his head. "…while we were wrestling from this guy here."

"…Yeesh, youth today, I don't think I'll ever understand you," Kurro admitted shaking his head in disapproval. "Anyway…you must be that Garu character I heard about from…that person…"

"That person?" Garu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I forget his name…it's not important…" Kurro sighed shaking his head and crossing his arms. "More to the point…Mr. Garu Honzou, I have been looking over your grades, and I have to say, I am highly impressed…"

"Huh!?" Yae and Tao questioned with enlarged eyes at Kurro.

"R-really?! Am I getting a reward?" Garu asked rubbing the back of his head with a large goofy smile and blush on his face.

"In a sense," Kurro replied knocking on his desk a few times. That's when the door opened up immediately, allowing Ashton (who had his hair covering his eyes) to enter with a dark aura that seemed to be engrossed around his entire body, growing stronger with each step. "He's your reward…"

"…I don't think he's my type," Garu chuckled with a dull look on his face.

That comment just made everyone but Garu and Ashton fall to the ground out of embarrassment. Being the first to get to his feet and then his seat, Kurro coughed a few times and narrowed his eyes down at Garu. "T-That's not why you're here. I was impressed with your grades…they set a new low record."

"W-WHAT!?!" Garu shouted with his jaw falling to his ground.

"Yep! And since I'm a fair man, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself," Kurro stated gesturing towards Ashton. "So…I'm implementing a Duel Out Program with you son…"

"You've got to be kidding!" Yae shouted slamming her fists into Kurro's desk, getting everyone's attention. "Garu taking tutoring lessons! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Wagging his finger at the young lady, Kurro spun his computer screen towards Yae, showing a picture of Garu and his dueling record. "True…but wrong at the same time. I was aware of his tutoring lessons. But according to his duel disk's record system, our young red duelist was involved with an off limits duel with a recently expelled student. Two duels actually…and his classroom behavior is deplorable…"

"Besides…if I were to overlook this, why, it would be unfair to all of the students here and the ones that were already kicked out of the academy…what do you say to that young lady?"

A little taken back, Yae just gulped and took a step back from Kurro's desk, the mysterious old man chuckling a few times. "Excellent…now then…I called Ashton here, because you're going to duel him Mr. Honzou…"

"SIR!" Tao shouted with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's not right!" Yae roared looking at Garu who had his head lowered slightly. "You've got a champion against a guy who only…"

"Yae…" Garu muttered making all eyes fall on him.

"Y-Yeah?" Yae asked blinking a few times at Garu who raised head up…

…to show that he was smiling brightly with a thumbs up with his eyes closed. "…Don't worry! I can take this guy!"

Even Ashton was taken by Garu's enthusiasm, but unlike everyone else besides Garu…Ashton smiled. "…Yes…let your spirit light the fires of your abilities!"

"Ashton?!?" Kurro questioned, a little surprised that Ashton's eyes of fire were relit so easily.

"When you give your all in a match, it matters not what may happen afterwards!" Ashton continued ignoring Kurro's stunned look. "If you can improve yourself…even by a fraction, then your training will not be all for naught!"

"Wow…" Tao applauded with an amazed look on his face. "You go Ashton!"

"Tao! Don't encourage him!" Kurro shouted before coughing slightly getting everyone's attention back on him. "Ahem…anyway…I can see that neither of you have objections to this…so both of you will duel tomorrow morning. I'd advise both of you to prepare yourselves…but Ashton; I don't need to tell you that now do me?"

"No sir…" Ashton sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "…you could at least allow us to have some fun sir…"

"Well…I'm not stopping you," Kurro chuckled tapping his cane on the nearby desk getting everyone to look at him. "So then…if you're both going to give it your best, then I'll expect the match to be great…don't disappoint me."

"I'll knock your socks off old man," Garu growled raising his fist up towards Kurro. "There's no way I'd give up what I've got here!"

"You say that with confidence…" Kurro snickered crossing his arms. "But can you keep that up boy?"

"Just watch," Garu replied with a smile on his face while Yae slapped her head in embarrassment.

"…please don't bite off more than you can chew Garu…" Yae pleaded rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh yes…before I forget…we've got some new academy duel disks," Kurro continued reach under his desk and lifted the disk up, slowly placing it on the desk's top. The duel disk looked like the previous disks…only this one had a red border near the life point counter and at the two ends of the field zone. "The disks themselves are dorm coordinated and I think that you should have it. Think of it as a duel academy parting gift young one…"

"Thanks for the disk…but I don't plan on leaving," Garu stated lifting the duel disk up and examining it. He hated to admit it…but the disk did seem to be a lot cooler than the last ones he'd seen around.

"I like your fighting spirit," Kurro admitted sitting back into his chair. "Let's hope that it doesn't extinguish during your match tomorrow boy…now…can I please have some alone time?"

//-/--/-///--/-//-/

"…How'd the guys take the information?"

Fomalhaut looked up from the newspaper he was reading, mostly the horoscope region. "Well…the shorty was the only one I could find. Surprisingly, we both have the same taste in insults…"

Lucian just blinked a few times in confusion from the Star/Zodiac duelist's comment, but it wasn't that hard to imagine that Fomalhaut would find a kindred spirit with an easily aggravated shorty…

…but that didn't matter right now. "…I see…now then…I've hacked the files of the academy and found out that another duel out program will be initiated tomorrow at morning."

"So? Not like it matters to me," Fomalhaut responded turning back to his newspaper. "Hmm…all Virgos today are supposed to have great luck…I guess that holds true…"

"…Yes, it doesn't matter to you," Lucian replied snatching the newspaper from Fomalhaut's hands, receiving a deep glare from the star duelist.

"HEY!"

"But…the duel consists of someone that I have had an eye on," Lucian continued ignoring Fomalhaut while folding the newspaper under his arm, making Fomalhaut stand up straight. "Someone, who might be the proper test subject needed for my experiments…"

"…oh, not that red that we watched the other day," Fomalhaut sighed loudly scratching the side of his head. "Personally… I think that it'd be just a great way to get rid of a headache…why bother with him?"

"You don't get it…" Lucian snarled narrowing his eyes down at his star obsessed lackey. "…I can feel that he's the closest that I can use in a test subject…but I need to wait for the right moment. And soon…soon it will appear."

"Okay…I get the damn point already," Fomalhaut growled slowly reaching for the newspaper in Lucian's arm. Only to miss slightly as Lucian took a step backwards. "But I don't know…sending me to meet with him won't work, after all, I've managed to kick his beastie friend out of this academy…"

"Then…I guess we don't have a choice," Lucian sighed reaching in his pocket and lifting up a few duel monster cards. "I was hoping on halting my introduction to the duelist…but I must meet with him myself…"

"And what do you have me for?" Fomalhaut asked crossing his arms over his chest while a little steamed that he still doesn't have his horoscope.

"Simple…with two of the best duelists here knowing what to do," Lucian answered wagging the newspaper in front of Fomalhaut's face. "It'll only be a matter of time…so I've got a few familiar faces appearing on the field…"

That's when a dark smile appeared on Fomalhaut's face, making his face all the more evil. "Ah…so…the Sinful Saints are finally coming together…I was wondering when we'd see more of our group…who are the lucky dogs appearing?"

"Saint Lust and Saint Sloth…or Kouri and Den as they used to be called," Lucian answered before having the newspaper snapped from his hands. "Huh?"

"Great…those two never get along with me," Fomalhaut sighed sitting down and unfolding the newspaper and continuing to read the horoscope.

"…I'm practically the only who gets along with you," Lucian sighed crossing his arms over his chest, allowing the cloak to flow over his body.

"…nice comeback…" Fomalhaut chuckled not looking up from his newspaper. "So where and when am I meeting the two buffoons?"

"Tomorrow morning…at the docks," Lucian answered bluntly heading towards the darkened door of the room. "And don't scare them off…we need to prep ourselves in a short amount of time we have…"

"What do you mean by scare them off?" Fomalhaut asked turning his eyes from paper slightly. "What have I done so far to give our fellow Saints that impression?"

"…you creep everyone out with your actions and your weird dueling…" Lucian sighed shaking his head and allowing his hair to wave slightly in the air.

"Hey, I play with the stars and beyond," Fomalhaut defended turning back to his horoscope. "I'm not the guy who plays with a prison full of devils…"

"Touché…I'll give you that much," Lucian replied opening the door slowly. "But this has wasted too much time…we need to continue to our goals as soon as possible…"

"Yeah, yeah…I've heard it all before…" Fomalhaut sighed wagging his hand to shoo Lucian away. "Now get out of here already…"

//--//--/-/-//-//

"I call it irony," Cain chuckled leaning up in the corner of the room shaking his head a few times. "You showed the guy here and now you get to face off against him…maybe redemption should be better suited for this situation…"

"Would you stop with the internal monologue?" Yae moaned shaking her head at Cain. An hour to curfew to go, Yae had the idea that maybe Cain could've helped Garu to improve his deck against Ashton's…

…So far, Garu was against any of the new changes that Cain had suggested. "As I said before…I'm using the cards that Satoshi gave me!"

"Not this again…" Cain sighed slapping his forehead with his palm. "The strategy you're planning won't work against him! It's too risky to use against someone like the Iron Fist!"

"I don't care!" Garu shouted slamming his palm into the desk next to cards. "I know I can win!"

Then quickly, Garu was crouching to the ground, holding onto his head. Cain with his paper fan and Yae with her fist stood over him, both of them with blood vessels on their foreheads. "DON'T BE AN IDIOT!"

"OW! Why are you two ganging up on me!?!" Garu cried with tears appearing in his eyes as he held his head slightly.

"Cause you're stupid!" Cain shouted making the paper fan disappear in thin air.

"Because you don't think things through!" Yae added cracking her knuckles a few times.

Looking into the enraged eyes of the two people that Garu feared the most…the ninja duelist was silently praying for something…anything that could get these two off his trail…

Knock knock…

"Oh! Someone's at the door!" Garu announced leaping towards the door, all the while having Cain and Yae glare at him with cold looks. '_I can feel the icy cold daggers in my back…_'

Slowly opening the door, Garu was met with the cold stare from the dark eyes of Lucian. Lucian's cloak slowly flowing over his body, his right hand holding onto several cards being revealed by the slit in his cloak. "Hello…"

"Whoa!" Garu shouted taking a step back while Lucian took a step forward into the room.

"…this another one of your weird friends?" Cain asked pointing towards Lucian who merely looked up at Cain slightly.

"…not really…" Yae answered getting a cold stare from Lucian now.

"…Here…Professor Satoshi wanted me to give these to you…" Lucian answered bluntly handing the cards up to Garu. The back of the cards facing Garu, making the ninja duelist look at the cards with curiosity. "He heard about your match with the Iron Fist and said that this would be an additional help to your victory…"

Taking the many cards into his own hands, Garu looked at them, his eyes growing in size each time he flipped to the next card. "W-What the?!?!"

Cain and Yae looked over the ninja duelist's shoulders, and they're eyes widened at the sight of the cards. "HUH?!?"

With his job done…Lucian just leapt over the guard rail that was behind him and he just quickly ran off into the distance with a smile on his face. '_Excellent…if he uses those cards…then our plans will ascend even faster!'_

///--/-//--//-/-//

The Next Morning…

Standing in the middle of the Red Duel platform (remember, it's outside the Red Dorm) were Garu and Ashton, both of them shuffling each other's decks.

In the stands behind Garu were filled with his friends, Yae, Takashi, the T-Team, Vergil, Taylor (with Rox in her arms), Ami and Cain. Across was Kurro, sitting behind Tao and Zaku (Natalie and Chinto had other things to attend to).

However, in the trees behind Garu was none other than Lucian who had a bucket of popcorn in his lap. '_Sometimes I enjoy the occasional show…_'

"Sir…don't you think that this is overkill?" Zaku asked with a dulled tone in his voice, not taking his eyes off of Garu and Ashton. "I mean…pairing the kid up with Ashton seems too much. You could've at least gotten him against Tao or Chinto…"

"No, no…this can only be done by a master fighter like Ashton," Kurro replied as both duelists handed back their original decks.

"Cain…tell the truth, what are Garu's chances of winning?" Ami asked turning back to her small older brother.

"…" Cain was silent…he was unsure of what could actually happen. Especially with those cards that mysterious man (that was watching them now from the tree with popcorn in his hands) had given Garu last night…

…what was worse was that Garu actually put the cards in his deck. '_…those cards might put him on the same level as Ashton…but the odds of him ever using them in this duel is less than twenty-five percent…_'

"Kid…"

Everyone's attention was drawn to Ashton, as he slowly drew his five card hand from the top of his deck. "…before we begin. I have to say sorry…I have to do this…"

"Heh…I don't know why you're sorry," Garu chuckled pointing his finger towards Ashton who just raised his eyebrow in response. "You're the one who's going to lose here!"

In response, Zaku, Tao and Kurro began laughing loudly making everyone who sat behind Garu sweatdrop at their friend's actions. Kurro, who was laughing a lot less, managed to stop and cross his arms. "Oh, confidence and a sense of humor! Perhaps maybe we should have this kid act as a comedian since dueling won't be his future career!"

"Knock it off Kurro!" Ashton shouted glaring his eyes towards Kurro, silencing the laughter. "When I'm dueling here…you are not to speak at all. This is a man's fight! One duelist to another!"

Then turning towards Garu, Ashton lifted up his duel disk gauntlet, activating the life point counter. "Now then…let's enter this battle young man. Come at me with all your strength, as if you were aiming to kill me!" (ALP: 8000)

"Heh! I was wondering when we'd stop this talking and get to dueling!" Garu announced fanning his five cards out in front of his face. (GLP: 8000)

"DUEL!"

"As the challenged," Ashton commented crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "You are required to go first…Garu…"

"Heh…fine by me!" Garu announced looking at his hand. Then with a quick nod, Garu slipped the first card into his duel disk, creating a face down set card. "With that out of the way…I'll summon Tekagi Kunoichi in attack mode!"

In a large cloud of smoke, a new ninja was on the field, standing straight with her arms over her chest. She was a beautiful, young kunoichi wearing a more soft combination of the blue ninja suit. Her long dark hair is tied back with a light blue headband with a few strands in front of her crystal blue eyes. On her hands, are pair of hand claws that gleam in the right light (1000/400). "And to wrap up my turn…I'll set one card face down…"

"Hmm…being careful…nice," Ashton chuckled slowly drawing his sixth card. "Then allow me to jump directly into the action! I summon Psychic Armor Head (0/500)!"

In a neon flash, a blue high tech helmet appeared over Ashton's head, allowing his long flowing red hair. Garu couldn't help but grin and cross his arms. "Ya know…I thought that was a cool monster…"

"…then wait till you see my newest armor," Ashton replied flipping his spell card around to reveal a full suit of armor in front of a sunburst. "I play Armor Gravitation! Now since I have Psychic Armor Head, I can special summon four armor monsters from my deck!"

Four cards shot out from Ashton deck, immediately engulfing the rest of Ashton's body in a bright red light. When the light died down, Ashton's right arm was covered with a bulky red gauntlet equipped with multiple rockets near the fist (500/0) while his left arm was covered with a bulky red gauntlet equipped with jet wings (0/1000).

Over his chest was a large crimson body suit bolted to a large silver rocket pack on his back (0/1600) and his legs were covered with a red jet like leg armor with two wings attached to the heels (500/500). "I know it clashes with my helmet…but in order allow me to introduce Rocket Fist, Falcon Jab, Armory Protector, and Light Landings!"

Cain rubbed his chin slightly looking at the armor. '_Hmm…that armor looks familiar…'_

"Cool! And what can these do?" Garu asked with a pumped up fist.

"Well…first of all, my Rocket fist gains three hundred attack points for each Armor monster," Ashton explained lifting his right fist up, showing the holographic attack score flashed upwards (500/0 + 1500/0). "Now then…due to my Armory Protector…"

Slamming his fist against his chest, Ashton's chest armor began to glow brightly. The rocket pack on Ashton's back began to flare up. "…One of my Armor monsters can attack you directly. And my Rocket Fist counts! So you'll get to experience my fist first hand!"

"I attack you directly!"

Flying forward on his rocket booster, Ashton immediately passed the surprised Tekagi Kunoichi and appeared before Garu. Then pulling his right fist back, Ashton threw his fist towards Garu's face…

"I activate Negate Attack!" Garu shouted as the powerful vortex appeared in front of Ashton's fist. "So your attack…"

"Will continue!" Ashton roared jumping into the air and spinning rapidly. "You see, once per turn, due to my Light Landings, I can negate any spell or trap card I want! And I'll negate the Negate Attack!"

That's when Ashton slammed his feet into the vortex, spinning in the exact opposite way. The force shattered the vortex like glass, making Garu's eyes widen and leaving Ashton landing on the ground next to Garu. "…so my attack goes through! Sky Uppercut!"

The next thing that Garu knew, was the sharp pain that rang through his jaw and body caused by Ashton's swiftly rising fist into the air. He could even feel his feet leave the ground as he floated in the air a few seconds before Garu crashed into the duelist platform. (GLP: 6000)

Then with a spinning back flip, Ashton was standing back onto his side of the duelist field looking the remaining four cards in his hand and selecting one of them. "I'll set one card under for now…turn end…"

Rubbing his chin, Garu immediately jumped back to his feet and drew his next card. "Heh…cheap shot! But watch this! I activate the spell card, Double Summon! Now this turn…"

Just as Garu's spell card materialized onto the field, Ashton leapt into the air and jump kicked the Spell card, making it shatter into several shards. Then Ashton quickly ran back to his field, skidding on the wooden platform. "Did you forget so soon? I can negate effects with my Light Landings!"

"I didn't forget! After all, there was only a thirty second interval!" Garu replied crossing his arms and fanning over his four card hand.

"I'm surprised," Cain stated rubbing his chin.

"Why? Cause Garu was playing smart?" Takashi guessed not looking up from his book.

"No…that Garu actually knows what the word 'interval' means…" Cain answered as Garu lifted up his next card.

"Ya see…I heard ya when you said you could only do that little trick of yours once per turn," Garu explained slipping the next card into his duel disk, creating another spell card. This one depicting a beautiful woman dressed in a kimono playing a flute with two ninjas appearing above her. "So…but getting you use that effect on that spell, I can activate my other spells or traps! And my Suizen Melodies will do the trick!"

"…Suizen Melodies?" Ashton felt the need to ask, after all, he wasn't versed in different cultures as he gave the impressions. He was only interested in the various fighting styles that had appeared over the years.

"Well, yeah! You see, the Suizen Melodies acted as more like signals to inform ninjas on where their target was, what was the level of security, or if the mission was aborted," Garu explained actually sounding intelligent about what was going on. "And depending on the area, the melodies would confide to regular places. For example, take the picture on the spell…"

"The beautiful woman is more likely a kunoichi in disguise, informing her fellow shinobi about a target that they have to assassinate in the crowds."

"So, it's like bird calls that soldiers' use?" Tao asked turning towards Kurro for an answer.

"In a sense, only sounds a little more intricate," Kurro replied with his eyes closed and his head spinning a little from the new information.

"The same applies to dueling terms," Garu replied fanning out his deck and lifting two cards. "And for my spell to work, you need to have two or more monsters than I do…and although it may not look it, your armor counts as five monsters! So I'll special summon Shobo Kunoichi and Metsubushi Shinobi!"

From the spell card emerged two more large clouds of smoke…the first one dispersing into a small muscular kunoichi wearing a soft combination of nature colors on her baggy ninja clothes. While her messy brown hair covered her eyes, the young girl lifted her arms up to show her ring fingers, both adorned two rings with small glowing indents in them (1000/1000).

While from the other cloud of smoke, a skinny ninja wearing black clothes covering his entire body and face walked from the smoke coughing slightly. Two dark gray sashes covered his chest and were covered with small bombs (900/300). "Of course…I can't attack with these guys yet…but that won't matter next!"

The Tekagi Kunoichi lifted her arms up, allowing the claws on her fist glow in the light from the sun. Garu lifted his hand up and pointed his finger towards Ashton's head. "I think I'll let my Kunoichi rumble! After all…you didn't include her last time! Attack his headwear!"

With a nod, the Tekagi Kunoichi ran towards Ashton at a blinding speed that made even Ashton step back. Then, the kunoichi began bringing her clawed covered hands up towards Ashton's head…

…Only getting its attack blocked by Ashton's Rocket Fist, making the Tekagi Kunoichi stands trying to push the metallic fist back. "Did you think it'd be that easy? Thanks to my Armor's initial ability, you can't choose your battle target…so your kunoichi faces off against my Rocket Fist!"

That's when something appeared over both the armor covered Ashton and the Tekagi Kunoichi, flipping into the air. "I activate my Tekagi Kunoichi's special ability!"

"WHAT!?!" Ashton shouted looking up to see a coin flipping in the air.

"When my Kunoichi battles," Garu explained lifting his fingers up towards the coin falling to the ground. "A coin is flipped. When I call it, if I call right, then your monster is automatically destroyed with no battle damage! And I'll call heads!"

Ashton just watched as the coin fell to the ground and bounced a few times, everyone held onto their breaths until the coin fell…

…Heads up!

"Yeah! Now say goodbye to that fist of yours!" Garu shouted as a smile appeared on the Tekagi Kunoichi's face. Then in a quick moment, the kunoichi crossed her arms and leapt back to Garu's field. As soon as the female ninja stretched her arms, the red armored fist shattered into scraps of metal on Ashton's arm.

The armor duelist looked at his bare right arm with interest. '_I see…not bad…I could've activated my Falcon Jab's ability to negate the attack…but I was sure that I could've taken out that monster…'_

"And now…I'll set two cards face down…ending my turn," Garu replied with the card backs appearing behind his three ninjas.

"…I can see your strategy," Ashton stated slowly drawing his next card with his eyes closed. "You rely on the unique cooperative abilities of your ninjas for a devastating rush…not bad…somewhat similar to my strategy…"

Then after snapping his free hand over his face down card, Ashton's set card flipped up showing a cracked knight's armor being replaced with a more technological version of itself. "…but mine is different with each rush! I activate the spell card, Armor Replacement!"

That's when a powerful flame erupted around Ashton's body, making the armor that was on his body shatter into pixels. "By returning all monsters from my field back to my deck, I can special summon a new set of armor…and with my normal summon, I'll be able to get the last piece!"

When the flames died down, it still looked as if Ashton was still on fire…his head was covered with a red and yellow helmet that looks like a lion theme with a long trail of fiery red hair (0/500), while his torso was an armored padded chest with fire symbols all over it (0/1500).

His right arm was equipped to red and orange armored claw hand with three red flame spikes at the armor's shoulder (0/1000) while his left arm was a red and orange armored claw hand with a soother texture (0/0). And his legs appeared to be thin, yellow armored legs that have sharp claw like feet at the end (0/1000).

"…hmm…that's new…" Cain muttered to himself before looking at the right arm more intently. "…or not…"

"Now…in order…" Ashton stated clenching his armored fists. "Shell Bullet Armor Head, Burning Guard, Shocking Bullet, Regeneration Gauntlet, and Shell Boost! Now then…its time for battle! Shocking…"

One of the three flamed spikes began to erupt into flames that sent Ashton into a spinning skid towards the three ninjas in a red blur. "First…"

Then the blur appeared in front of the Shobo Kunoichi, allowing Ashton a chance to immediately slam his fist into the small Kunoichi's face. "BULLET!"

The Shobo Kunoichi shattered into glass, leaving Garu confused as Ashton leapt back to his side of the field. "Okay…my turn for questions…"

The flame died out on Ashton's right shoulder, leaving two left before him. "Simple…my fist has the ability to destroy any monster it battles…but only three times, and then it's gone."

"Sounds like my Tekagi Kunoichi," Garu admitted turning towards his kunoichi who just smiled at the fact that now there was a challenge set before her.

"Only it's a sure fire thing…" Ashton replied looking over the rest of his hand, then shaking his head, his fiery hair floated in front of his eyes. "Now then…let's see how you deal with it…and my face down card."

"Draw…" Garu muttered pulling his next card, looking at the new card's border. That's when a plan emerged in his mind. "If that's how you want it to go down…fine by me! I sacrifice my Metsubushi Shinobi…for Masked Shinobi!"

Throwing a bomb to the ground the Metsubushi Shinobi disappeared into a large black cloud of smoke. That cloud shattered, allowing the masked ninja to crouch on the ground looking up (2400/1300) allowing the three Genin Tokens (500/500 x3) to leap onto the ground. "Now then…Genin Token number one! Attack his Shocking Bullet!"

The green ninja leapt into the air, brandishing a kunai in his hand. Ashton however, he slowly lifted his fist upwards…allowing another flame to erupt from his right shoulder. "Shocking…Second…BULLET!"

With a great spin, Ashton slammed his fist into the Genin Token, shattering it with ease. '_I see what he's up to…too bad it won't be enough with what I've got planned…_'

"Now then…Genin Token number two! Attack his Shocking Bullet!" Garu roared as his second Genin Token leapt into the air with a spin.

"Shocking…third…BULLET!" Ashton yelled delivering a spinning uppercut into the Genin Token's chin. As soon as Ashton landed on the ground, the armor on his right hand shattered into pixels.

"Ha! My plan worked!" Garu announced with a victory V with his fingers. "Now that I've gotten rid of that…I can take out the other armor easily…"

"True…but I've got this," Ashton replied snapping his fingers a few times over his face down card, making it flip upwards showing a robotic arm being updated by small mechanical arms. "Armor 2.0, now, when an Armor monster is destroyed, I can special summon another Armor monster from my deck with the same attack points!"

A flame erupted from Ashton's shoulder blade, this time forming into an orange gauntlet with a golden spin like tail at the shoulder (0/1000). "Meet my Shell Bullet!"

"S-Shell Bullet?" Garu asked raising an eyebrow, but then shook it off and raised his arm up towards Ashton. "Ah, forget it! Genin Token number three! Attack that new armor!"

In a green flash, the small Genin ran towards Ashton who raised his right arm up. "Fool…Feel my breaking fist! SHELL BULLET!"

The golden tail slammed into the ground behind Ashton, making him fly towards the Genin even faster. The armored duelist appeared right in front of the Genin and slammed his fist into the ninja monster…creating a powerful explosion that covered the entire duelist platform.

When the explosion died down, everyone looked up to see a slightly singed Garu and Ashton…standing both covered with ash. Garu coughed out a few times, having some smoke coming out of his mouth. "Damn…" (GLP: 2100) (ALP: 3600)

Shaking some of the soot from his hair, Ashton cracked his neck a few times before explaining what had happened. "I'm willing to bet you're confused…well…allow me explain. My Shell Bullet, when destroyed in battle, destroys all monsters on the field. Then we lose the combined attack points of the destroyed monsters. Since all of mine had zero, that just meant your three ninjas…"

"Well…At least I can use this to my advantage…" Garu chuckled until a holographic flame erupted from his hand making him drop his cards. "Whoa!"

"Sorry, but I forgot to mention a few other effects of my Shell Bullet Armor series," Ashton admitted lifting up two cards. "To be precise, my Shell Boost and Regeneration Gauntlet, my Shell Boost, when destroyed you lose your entire hand. And my Regeneration Gauntlet allows me special summon one Armor monster from my graveyard other than itself."

That's when Ashton's right arm was covered with the familiar Rocket Fist (500/0 + 300/0) armor. "And here's a familiar face."

"Not good," Garu muttered to himself looking at his face down cards. '_And I'll need to wait to use these cards…_'

"And since you're out of usable cards," Ashton stated drawing his next card, then his head was covered with the Shell Bullet Armor Head (0/500) appeared over his fiery red hair once more. And with another armor monster, Rocket Fist grew in strength (800/0 + 300/0). "It can only be my turn. And during my standby phase, my Shell Bullet Armor head returns. Next…I'll summon another armor monster, I summon Active Guard (0/0 + 0/1500)…and with another Armor monster my Rocket Fist grows stronger (1100/0 + 300/0)."

"Well…bring it on old man!" Garu shouted throwing his arm to his side.

"As you wish kiddo!" Ashton shouted leaping into the air with his right hand revved up with a fist. "Rocket Punch!"

With great speed, Ashton dived down and slammed his fist into the side of Garu's face, making the ninja duelist stagger backwards. (GLP: 700)

"Trap card! Activate!" Garu shouted jumping back to his spot with his trap card flipping up, showing a young dark haired man and a young blond haired warrior charging at each other with fists raised. "Heat of Battle activates! Now, since I took battle damage I can take one monster card from my deck with attack points equal to or less than that of the damage I took!"

Pulling a card from his deck, Garu spun it around for everyone to see. "I choose…Shinobi Armor Mask!"

"What!?!" Tao shouted…

"Did he just say?" Takashi asked looking up from his book.

"I don't believe it…" Kurro stated in disbelief.

"Well…I see…how'd you get your hands on that?" Ashton couldn't help but feel excited; finally, another armor user was in front of him. He was looking for a challenge and this kid might just be able to provide said challenge…too bad the kid didn't have the right training for a spectacular battle. Shaking his head a few times, Ashton flipped a card into his duel disk. "But…do you have the guts to pull off that little trick?"

"Just watch old man," Garu replied slowly drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed! So now I draw two more cards…and just what I need. I summon Shinobi Armor Mask!"

In a powerful breeze, many leaves flew around Garu's head, before scattering in the wind. Garu's head was now covered with a gun metal gray mask with a shuriken on his forehead. Only Garu's eyes were show, his mouth was covered with a mouth guard and around his neck was a long black scarf that had metallic ends on it (0/500). "Ashton…I hope you're ready for a whole new game!"

Halfway through his popcorn bucket, Lucian couldn't help but smile while he played with the popcorn in his fingers. "Hmm…he got that out sooner than I thought…although; it kind of looks like it's a good time to bring it out…bravo…"

"Now then…I activate Double Spell! By discarding Edo Castle, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard!" Garu shouted slipping the other card into his duel disk, creating a powerful typhoon of leaves around his entire body. "I choose, Armor Gravitation! So now I can special summon four other armor monsters from my deck!"

Around Garu's chest, the leaves around his torso scattered, revealing a gun metal gray ninja vest that had metallic fishnet undershirt that showed his black shirt underneath while on his back was a large silver Shuriken (0/1000). "Illusion Refractor!"

Right was revealed with a silver shoulder pad that had a long chain stringing around his arm with a gauntlet that had many different forms of kanji written on it. At the end of the chain was a long scythe (0/0). "Assassin's Gauntlet!"

Then Garu's left arm was revealed; the same design as his right, only it looked as though he had many Kunai attached to the arm (500/0). "Chakra Channeler!"

And finally, around Garu's legs were a pair of gunmetal greaves with a silver hakama around his waist (0/1500). "Stealth Assault!"

"Hmm…interesting…" Ashton stated as Garu leapt into the air. "Hmm?"

"I chain my monster's summoning with my continuous trap card!" Garu announced as his trap flipped up to show the familiar trap card known as Ninjitsu Art – Phoenix Flower Jutsu. "And since thanks to my armor's effect, all of them are considered to have ninja in their name! So say goodbye to two thousand life points!"

Performing many hand signs, Garu threw his head back and immediately fired off a powerful stream of flame from his covered mouth that flew directly towards Ashton.

…the Armor duelist however just smirked as he snapped his fingers. "I activate my trap card, Armor Shatter! By destroying all armor monsters on my side of the field, I can take one armor monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

That's when the flames were disrupted by a powerful explosion from Ashton's body. "And in case you're wondering, I can negate effect damage thanks to my Active Guard."

"True…but, thanks to my Chakra Channeler, I can give him any ability of any Armor monster that exists in the graveyard," Garu announced landing on the ground and performing a few more hand signs.

"But you don't have any other Armor monsters in your graveyard," Ashton pointed out as a powerful aura surrounded his left arm (500/0 + 1500/0).

"But you sure do!" Garu shouted jumping in the air. "And I choose your Rocket Fist! And now then…I'll smack you around!"

Garu just disappeared in a dark blur, only to reappear in front of Ashton. The armored duelist's eyes widened just as Garu slammed his fist into Ashton's gut. Taking a step back, Ashton lowered his head breathing hard as Garu leapt back to his side of the field. "Heh…how do you like that?" (ALP: 1600)

"…heh…heh, heh, heh…BWA HA HA HA!"

With a large amount of confusion, Garu blinked a few times as Ashton threw his head back in laughter. "HA! I actually enjoyed that a lot! I haven't found a fighter with a decent punch in ages…I've been looking forward to a punch like that for a while…"

Snapping his next card into his hand, Ashton just lifted up one of the cards in his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. That's when the Psychic Armor Head (0/500) appeared on his head. "Now that I've got my headgear back…I can give you exactly what you deserve! A battle to remember!"

"Why do you think I'm standing in front of you with armor?" Garu chuckled pointing his thumb towards his chest. "Ya know what they say, fight fire with fire!"

"That doesn't work with real fire!" Tao shouted from the stands with Kurro and Zaku shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah…" Ashton replied shaking his head and lifting up his next card. "If that's the case, then I'll activate the spell card, Armor Gravitation! Now then…I can special summon four armor monsters when I have Psychic Armor Head! And its time to bring out the darkest armor I have in my arsenal!"

A powerful dark aura surrounded Ashton's body with the exception of his head. The dark fog lifted up on his right hand, revealing a demonic arm with black spiral armor, smoke erupting from the arm's shoulder (1000/0). "I summon, Dark Illusion!"

On the left arm, there was a demonic arm with white spiral armor, smoke erupting from the arm's elbow (1000/1000). "…And White Trick!"

Even though the smoke from Ashton's torso had disappeared, it was hard to see his body's features with the large black cloak, while having cracked skulls for shoulder pads. Two demonic bat wings sprouted from the back of the cloak making everyone a little more confused (0/600). "Can't forget Devil's Cloak…"

With the final fog disappeared, Ashton's legs were replaced with black armored demon bat legs with white talons for toes (0/0). "And for the coup de grad, Devil Trigger Boost! And together, they for the Devil Armor!"

"Well then…why don't you bring it on?" Garu asked wagging his hand towards his body.

"Let's go!" Ashton shouted charging towards Garu who ran to the middle.

As soon as the two met in the middle of the platform, Ashton brought the Dark Illusion claw down on Garu's head…only to have the ninja armored duelist leap to the side raising three kunai with his free hand.

Just as the three kunai were flung towards Ashton's body, a white blur sliced right through them turning them into scrap metal. Everyone turned to see Ashton's White Trick armor lifted up, the claws clenching a few times only with a great thrust towards Garu.

Spinning backwards, Garu reached for the large shuriken on his back and threw it towards Ashton, who simply kicked it to the side…making it fly towards Garu's friends, most (except Cain) of them ducked down. Cain just raised his right fist up, slapping the large shuriken to the side. "Relax you guys…it's just a hologram."

"URGH!"

When everyone looked up, they saw that Garu just landed on Cain's face and immediately jumped towards Ashton. When Garu was streaming through the air, Cain fell backwards with a large footprint on his face.

"Oh brother…are you okay?" Ami asked leaning over her brother.

"Keep your eyes on the duelists!" Kurro advised as Garu and Ashton met in the air.

Garu threw his right fist, as did Ashton at the same time…both fists flying past each other until…

BLAM! BOOM!

In an explosion of smoke, everyone looked up to see which duelist would fall to the ground first…however, both duelists fell to the ground, both completely back in their original clothes and their duel disks…

Both life point readers read zero!

"I-I don't believe it…" Zaku stuttered watching his fellow teammate slowly sit up. "They-they tied…"

"Hey, uh, Kurro…what happens when duelists tie in one of these duel out duels?" Tao asked…being one of the few questions that actually made sense.

"T-too be honest…I never thought anyone would tie," Kurro admitted getting Zaku and Tao to fall backwards into their seats out of embarrassment. "B-but I suppose that I can't get rid of any of any duelists who tie…it wouldn't be fair…"

"That never stopped you before," Zaku pointed out making Kurro sweat drop.

"True…but if I got rid of two duelists at the same time, then parents would declare that this was truly unfair…" Kurro replied standing up as Garu and Ashton walked towards each other in the middle of the arena. "Besides…after a display like that…who could get rid of either of them…?"

'_But…if he could tie with Ashton…then I suppose I should keep a much more clear eye on this duelist…Seems like a backwatered brat…_'

"Ya got skills kid…" Ashton complimented lifting his hand up to Garu's head and messed up his hair slightly. "…don't ever lose them…"

"Heh…I owe my skills to a couple people…" Garu admitted slapping Ashton's hand from his head playfully. In his mind, Garu thought about Professor Satoshi…still hoping that Satoshi could've gotten Garu's name right.

Then he saw the mysterious man he just saw last night, the one who gave him the mysterious Ninja Armor cards…who was he away?

But last but not least…

That's when a sharp pain erupted out of back of Garu's head, making the ninja duelist crouch down, nursing the large bump that now appeared on the back of his head.

Standing behind Garu, his right first raised up, Cain had a dark aura that made even Ashton take a step back from the duelist. "What's the big idea of using my face as a stepping stone?"

"S-Sorry! But you're the right height!" Garu shouted…before slapping his mouth.

"Why you…GET YOUR FACE OVER HERE!" Cain shouted throwing Garu off the platform and leaping after him.

Ashton took a step back with a blank look over his face. '_…that shorty scares me…he might make a good opponent…_'

With his popcorn gone, Lucian shook his head a few times with a smile on his face. '_The die has been cast…now I only need to wait…_'

/-//--/-/-//--//--/

**Card Stats**

**Tekagi Kunoichi / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 400 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name. If this card battles a monster, flip a coin and heads or tails before damage calculation. If you call it right, destroy the opponent's monster with this effect.

**Description:** A young beautiful young kunoichi wearing a more soft combination of the blue ninja suit. Her long dark hair is tied back with a light blue headband with a few strands in front of her crystal blue eyes. On her hands, are pair of hand claws that gleam in the right light.

**Metsubushi Shinobi / Fire / LV. 3 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 300 / Warrior/Effect: **This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name.Once per turn, you may discard one card from your hand. Once that is done, you may destroy one face up card on the field and remove it from play.

**Description:** A skinny ninja wearing black clothes covering his entire body and face. Two dark gray sashes cover his chest and are covered with small bombs.

**Shobo Kunoichi / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name. This effect can only be used during your battle phase. All battle damage to this card and this card's owner becomes 0. After damage calculation, decrease the attack of the monster that was attacked by this card by 1000 points.

**Description:** A small muscular kunoichi wearing a soft combination of nature colors on her baggy ninja clothes. Her messy brown hair covers her eyes. On her ring fingers are two rings with small glowing indents in them.

**Suizen Melodies / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent has at least two or more monsters on their side of the field. You may special summon two level three or lower monsters from your deck with 'Ninja' in the card's name. During this turn the special summoned monsters cannot attack.

**Image:** A young beautiful woman dressed in a kimono playing a flute with two ninjas appearing above her.

**Rocket Fist (Right Arm) / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 0 / Machine-Armor/Effect: **Increase the attack of this card by 300 for each 'Armor' monster on your side of the field. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** A bulky red gauntlet equipped with multiple rockets near the fist.

**Falcon Jab (Left Arm) / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** As long as this card remains face up on the field, once per turn you may negate one monster attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** A bulky red gauntlet equipped with jet wings.

**Armory Protector (Chest) / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1600 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** As long as this card is face up on your side of the field, all 'Armor' monsters on your side of the field can attack your opponent directly. If more than one of your monsters attacks your opponent directly, destroy this card. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** A large crimson body suit bolted to a large silver rocket pack.

**Light Landings (Legs) / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** When your opponent activates a spell or trap card, you may negate the effect. This effect can only be used once per turn. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** Red jet like leg armor with two wings attached to the heels.

**Shell Bullet Armor Head (Head) / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 500 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** This card's name is treated as 'Psychic Armor Head' as long as this card remains face up on your side of the field. If this card exists in your graveyard during your standby phase special summon it in face up attack mode. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description: **A red and yellow helmet that looks like a lion theme with a long trail of fiery red hair.

**Shocking Bullet (Right Arm) / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** When this card is summoned, place three counters on it. Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this monster battles another monster, destroy the target monster. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card battles a monster, remove one counter at the end of the battle step. If this card battles without a counter, destroy this card at the end of the Damage Step. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** A red and orange armored claw hand with three red flame spikes at the armor's shoulder.

**Regeneration Gauntlet (Left Arm) / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** During the battle phase, battle damage you receive involving this card is reduced to 0. When this card is destroyed, select one 'Armor' monster in your graveyard and special summon it in face up attack mode. (You cannot choose Regeneration Gauntlet). (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** A red and orange armored claw hand with a soother texture.

**Burning Guard (Chest) / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1500 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** As long as this monster is face up on the field, negate any trap cards that are activated when an Armor monster attacks. If this card is destroyed, negate all battle damage you receive for the rest of the turn this card was destroyed. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** An armored padded chest with fire symbols all over it.

**Shell Boost (Legs) / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** While this card face up on your side of the field, all Armor monsters may attack your opponent's life points directly. When this card is destroyed, your opponent must discard his/her entire hand. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** Skinny yellow armored legs that have sharp claw like feet at the end.

**Shell Bullet (Right Arm) / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Machine-Armor/Effect:** This card's effect can only be activated while there are Armor monsters on your side of the field other than this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy all monsters on the field. Each player receives damage equal to the combined ATK of all destroyed monsters. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack once per turn. If there are 2 or more Armor Monsters on your side of the field and one of them is selected as an attack target, the controller of this monster can change the attack target to any of the other Armor monster he/she controls.)

**Description:** An orange gauntlet with a golden spin like tail at the shoulder.

**Armor Replacement / Instant Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated return all Armor monsters on your side of the field back to your deck. Then select an equal amount of Armor monsters to your side of the field (shuffle your deck afterwards).

**Image:** A cracked knight armor piece being replaced with a higher technological armor.

**Heat of Battle / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent inflicts battle damage to your life points. Take one level four monster from your deck with attack points equal to or less than that of the damage you received, and add the card to your hand.

**Image:** Two warriors, one with dark hair and the other with blonde hair, charging at each other with fists raised.

**Oh, and if you think I'm going to show the last sets of armor…nope! Because I'm evil! I was most voted to be an evil genius in High School, and it was true!**

//-/-/-/--///-/

**Garu:** Oh yeah! Who rules!?!

**Yae:** Sigh…please don't get a big head…

**Mustang:** Yeah! But keep that enthusiasm! We'll need it with our plan!

**Garu:** ? Hmm? What plan?

_**Watch and learn…the school's future begins… next time! **__**Chapter 23: Cut Strings**_

**Zaku:** You're not going to do a thing! Not as long as I'm here!

**Kurro:** …fools…


	23. Chapter 23: Cut Strings

**Hmm…most interesting…**

…**The strings of fate have intertwined with each other, creating quite an interesting scenario…**

**Most of the time, I am the one who holds the strings in our acts, only to find myself dangled by the strings of the man I called my father. I always hated that…**

…**but, for all that he's done in the past for me, do I really have a right to complain in this manner? Do I deserve to stand before you all?**

…**as a handsome duelist with twelve different fan clubs…all who have a different fascination with my body (kinda creepy, but then again, I'm creepy myself).**

**The young man before him…from what I've heard and read about him, he's a skilled duelist…in retrospect I should've studied up on him a little more before taking this challenge…**

…**Then I would be the one who held the strings in this duel…**

**But…where's the fun in that?**

**The one thing I find disappointing…is when I heard of this duelist, I would've expected him to be…of a much better stature…**

**//-/--/-//--//-/**

**Chapter 23**

**Cut Strings**

**//--/-/-//--/-/-/**

An early morning mist…

…the ominous churn of the open sea against the concrete dock…

…the two shadowed figures silhouetted in the early morning's descending moon over the sea's horizon standing only a few from each other…

"ACHOO! Damn it! If I get a cold from this, I'm kicking your ass Mustang!"

Mustang combed his hair back in his hand as he smirked down at Cain. "It's your own fault for not dressing for this morning…"

"We live on a tropical island," Cain muttered turning his head back to the sea, waiting for something to reappear on the sea. "You'd think that we wouldn't need something like warm clothes or worry about colds…"

"Hmm…well, this place is usually weird like that…." Mustang admitted rubbing his chin through his scarf.

It had only been hours since Mustang and Cain sent the message to a familiar former headmaster about the plan that was given to the two blue students by one Zodiac duelist. Why he had given them the information, well, that wasn't the matter at hand.

"Oi, did you hear about that blood red moon that occurred last night?" Mustang brought up breaking the momentary silence.

"Blood red moon?" Cain questioned raising an eyebrow to Mustang's weird question. That was physically impossible for something like that to happen…but then again, Cain used to think that duel monsters was just a children's card game, he learned the hard way that many times that fact was false.

His right arm was proof enough for that matter, he hated his arm however…his right arm always caused him pain every now and then, but it was the emotional stress that got him every time. Cain ever since last year, the Alchemic Duelist never showed anyone his arm, nor did he ever be seen without a long sleeved shirt or gloves…

"…that's just stupid Mustang…"

"Heh…I guess I should've expected that from you Cain," Mustang chuckled placing his arms behind his head. He couldn't help but to look at Cain's right arm, Mustang could still recount the memories of that day…but shaking it off, Mustang just turned back to the short companion. "But…the Blood Red Moon was directly located over the Atlantic Duel academy…"

"Now that doesn't even make any sense at all," Cain growled slapping his forehead with his left hand. "But let me guess…you know how it was caused."

"Well, from what I can tell," Mustang hummed slightly rubbing his chin. "My sources told me that there was a guy who had this fetish for dressing in weird outfits, created a weird rune in it that was blood red. It was some kind of ritual to rid the guy of some kind of disease or something. The aura from the rune seemed to seep directly into the moon, thus creating the red moon…"

"Damn you're long winded," Cain moaned shaking his head. "Weird outfits…that's just weird…"

"Sshh," Mustang advised lifting his finger up to his mouth. "Something's coming…"

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Cain asked as a large light began to pierce the morning mist from the sea. "I mean…it's just a boat…"

"Quiet!" Mustang growled slapping his hand over Cain's mouth, cutting the short duelist off. "We can't let anyone know we're here!"

Mustang kept his hands over the now struggling to breathe Cain as a large boat began to dock at the pier. Slowly, after the long board from the boat connected to the dock, a familiar figure (who actually looked a little thinner and was sporting a full head of hair) walked from the boat and stood in front of the two Obelisk Blue students. "Ha, ha, nice to see you two boys again…you're looking well as usual…"

"Ah! Mr. Daigo! It's nice to see you as well!" Mustang announced, not removing his hand from Cain's mouth. "I actually can see that you've lost some weight and got some hair back…"

"Yes, I say that this little vacation of mine was the very best for me," Daigo chuckled watching as Cain broke free from Mustang's suffocating grasp.

"AAAAHHH!" Cain gasped trying to grasp at his air. As soon as the color reappeared on his face, Cain narrowed his eyes at Mustang and clenched his right fist. "YOU DUMBASS! DID YOU THINK I COULD BREATHE!?!?"

That's when Cain slammed his right fist into Mustang's face, making the Die Hard Kaiser fall backwards. "Take that you Die Hard bastard!"

"…Hmm…oh my," Daigo stated covering his mouth with his hand with a worried look on his face. "Is he alright?"

"Eh? Ah, he's used to it sir," Cain growled fixing his hair back again.

"…used to it?" Daigo questioned with a question mark over his head.

"Ah, never mind sir," Cain said rubbing the back of his head. "Now then, I think its time we discuss our plans…"

"Agreed," Daigo replied lifting his duffel bag over his shoulder. "But, what about the Kaiser, shouldn't we help him up?"

"Like I said," Cain sighed walking away from Daigo and Mustang as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Mustang's used to it…besides he'll be up as soon as a mini skirt wearing girl walks by."

"Hmm…I see," Daigo muttered sending a weird look at Mustang while he walked after Cain.

//-/--//-/--//-/

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Cut, cut, slice, slice…" Zaku hummed loudly lifting a small carving knife up before bringing it down onto his target. "Carve out death, to bring a new life…"

All around the room that Zaku had claimed his room, the walls were covered with multiple puppets and ventriloquist dolls, each of them representing a familiar character from a variety of anime, video games, and manga.

"Sand, sand, fix, fix," Zaku continued on his little project, even in the darkness of his room. "Make a new doll; give the kids some kicks…"

Despite his high duelist level, Zaku was actually known for other things other than his ability and handsome looks. He was known as a generous and popular man, especially for kids. Whenever he was in a major or small city, Zaku always looked up orphanages and delivered food and toys…

…but not only that, Zaku also delivered entertainment to the children. Even though it wasn't one of his more desirable traits, Zaku was a masterful ventriloquist and entertained the kids with the many pop cultured jokes and cute puppets that he created.

Sure, Zaku enjoyed doing the experience, but he did it for a few reasons…despite the free publicity, let's just say that it reminded him of a certain face in his past.

"Hey Zaku!" Tao announced opening the door to enter in without another thought. "Have you seen…As…hton?"

The Muscular duelist was stopped cold in his tracks by the sight of the many puppets and dolls that lined the walls, all of their lifeless eyes looking like they were starring directly into his very soul. "C-creepy…"

"Tao…what do you want?" Zaku asked putting the finishing touches on his newest creation…a small puppet that had white hair and a black cloak with silver trim on it.

"D-didn't I ask you to stop making these dolls?" Tao stuttered with a dark look over his shoulders, his eyes trailing over the many dolls and puppets seemed to follow his movements.

"…Yes…but, you can't expect me to just stop cold turkey," Zaku replied standing up placing his newest puppet on the desk in front of him. "Besides…these aren't my dolls…their for my fans…you know that as well as I do…"

"I don't know where you find the time to do these things…" Tao admitted shaking his head, trying to remember why he came to Zaku's creepy dark room. "…but…but anyway…have you seen Ashton around?"

"I can't say that I have…" Zaku answered bluntly turning his back to Tao and looking up at the walls. "…What is the cause of this concern?"

"W-well, he hasn't shown up since his duel with that little ninja freak," Tao replied rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I-I just thought…"

That's when one of the puppets flew down from the shelves and cackled in front of Tao, freaking the large duelist out. "_**We don't know where Ashton is…heh, heh, heh…**_"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tao screamed before falling backwards, his eyes dulled over and his mouth gapping open.

With a loud chuckle, Zaku pulled his hand back, revealing a large amount of strings to pull back on the puppet that freaked Tao out to his hand. "Hmm….I've still got that touch…good."

A few minutes later, and a cold splash of water later…

"Stop doing that…" Tao breathed a few times wiping the water off his brow and glaring daggers at Zaku who was putting the puppet back onto the shelf. "This is serious…"

"…I quite agree my friend," Zaku sighed turning back to his teammate with a calm smile on his face. "…just trying to get a lighter mood into the room, mind you. You see, I don't know what Ashton is doing, or where he is anyway."

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Tao asked crossing his arms over his chest and sent a serious look towards Zaku. "I mean…this is like the first time anyone's ever tied with him…"

"True…but its not the first he's been defeated," Zaku pointed out sitting back down into his chair and lifting his feet onto his desk. "Remember, he lost to our boss…and that just scares me that old man was able to perform such a task…"

"Yeah…who knew that the old coot was able to do that…?" Tao shuddered at him losing to Kurro…and those, weird emotionless cards.

"Heh…he's not that tough…"

Tao shook his head and glared daggers at Zaku. "Zaku, stop trying to scare me…for crying out loud you didn't even do it in a scary voice…"

"B-But, I didn't say a thing," Zaku answered back with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"…Correct, I was the one who spoke…"

Moving their heads to the right, the two members of Team Legendz were met with a shark toothed, greased back haired man who merely stood next to the various dolls. Oblivious to the fact that the man was standing in front of the two for a while, the dark man raised his hand up and waved a few times. "Heh…and here I was thinking you two were legally blind and deaf…"

"W-Who are you?" Tao stuttered, even though he was bigger than the man, there was just a certain aura around him…something that seemed to make the big man tremble slightly.

"Your boss's former boss..." The man answered crossing his arms over his chest. "…and hopefully to become your newest boss. For now, you can call me Big Boss…"

"Nice name," Zaku chuckled shaking his hair from his sight.

"Thanks…" Big Boss chuckled turning his head to the side; apparently he was oblivious to sarcasm. "Anyway…I'm sure you've noticed a change in your boss's attitude…"

That little comment actually got both Tao and Zaku to raise their eyebrows at Big Boss. It was Zaku who actually answered for the two. "…what do you want?"

"Heh," Big Boss snickered lifting up a card. "…just ten minutes of your time gentlemen…I've got a proposition for ya…"

//--//-//-///-///-

"Ah! I feel great!" Garu announced stretching his arms over his head. He was feeling pretty good right now, not only did he managed to hold his own in a duel against a pro, but there was a large amount of Ramen Noodles that were all for him. "Just take a whiff of those noodles…"

"…and here I thought that you'd actually be more hung up on yourself for your victory," Yae sighed placing down her bowl of ramen noodles. Even she had to admit, the ramen noodles were good form the Red Dorm kitchen.

"Well…I don't want to get a big head," Garu admitted turning his head up and towards the right. "But…I suppose that I should feel a little proud of my accomplishment…"

Yae could actually see Garu's head swelling. "…You only got lucky…"

Stammering slightly, Garu was stabbed in the back by a rhetorical Kunai, making his head shrink slightly. But Yae's assault wasn't done by a long shot… "In fact, if it wasn't for Cain and that weird guy with that nice cloak, you probably wouldn't be standing here…"

This blow wasn't a kunai; it was twelve shuriken that drove themselves into Garu's back, making him starting to show that he was deeply wounded. "Hell…I'm surprised that you're still standing at this academy…I would've thought by now, you'd be kicked off for some prank or by Kurro's Duel Out Program…"

A long silver katana stabbed directly through Garu's forehead, making the ninja duelist fall from his seat with a defeated look on his face. "NO!"

"…what are you doing?" Yae asked sweat dropping at Garu's action before he quickly sat back up in his seat.

"Uh…nothing," Garu answered with a slight blush on his face.

"Anyway…you shouldn't get so full of yourself…" Yae sighed before raising an eyebrow. "Say…doesn't it seem like we've had this conversation before?"

"Yeah…Déjà vu…" Garu gasped slightly reaching for a bowl of ramen noodles…

…before a slightly blue blur snatched the bowl right before Garu could even lay a finger on it. "What the?!?"

Standing next to the two reds that had sweatdropped at the sight of the character to the side of them, Mustang quietly slurped the noodles, trying to ignore the fact that he had a large black eye. "…Uh…Mustang?"

"Get off my back…" Mustang muttered before continuing his stolen noodles with a large blood vessel appearing on his forehead. "Stupid midget…damn him and his fist…"

"You okay?" Yae asked, before Mustang took a seat next to her.

"Well…I'm okay now that you're here," Mustang chuckled sliding up next to Yae.

"I'd watch yourself Mustang," Garu sighed lifting up another bowl of ramen noodles up from the table. "That kitten has claws…"

That's when another bowl of ramen noodles flew directly into Garu's face, making the ninja duelist fall backwards with the remains of the bowl and noodles covering his face. "Urghe…"

"…don't insult someone who usually kicks your ass on a daily basis," Yae growled cracking her hand slightly as she sat back down and crossed her arms.

Blinking a few times, Mustang could only stare in disbelief at Yae. "Wow…you know, you really remind me of an old friend of mine…in fact, you two could be good friends if you two met."

"Really?" Rena asked raising an eyebrow at Mustang's comment. "She good at physical combat?"

"Actually…yeah," Mustang replied as Garu slowly crawled up back into his seat, his hair full of noodles and shattered pieces of the broken bowl.

"M-Mustang…what the hell are you doing here?" Garu moaned slamming his chin onto the table. That ramen bowl attack took a lot out of him.

"Well, I enjoy talking to my favorite red students…" Mustang replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Bull…" Garu growled with a dulled look.

"…was it that obvious?" Mustang asked before slurping up the remainder of the noodles. "I guess the noodles are actually good here…"

"Do you really think we're that dull headed?" Yae asked narrowing her eyes at Mustang, lifting a fist up. "You want a matching pair of black eyes?"

"N-No thanks!" Mustang shouted lifting his hands up in a defensive manner. "I-I'd actually like you guys to come with me for a few minutes…"

"Both of us?" Garu asked pointing at Yae…before his finger was grabbed by Yae and began to push it back. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Its rude to point…" Yae growled slightly putting more pressure on Garu's finger.

"Will you guys hurry up?" Mustang asked, this time it was his turn to sweatdrop at his friends' actions.

/-//-/-/-/-/-///-/

There was an eerie silence that flowed through the air in Kurro's office…

Sitting at the desk was Kurro himself, his fingers interlocked with each other and his eyes were narrowed down at the two who were standing before him…

One was Daigo, lifting up a large briefcase in front of his chest…whatever was in the case; Kurro could tell that it was probably going to be a pain in the ass for him…

While standing next to Daigo, was none other than Cain, his arms crossed and his head lowered down a little annoyed about a few things. The first, the fact that Mustang didn't show up at the right time, the second, the fact that since he was in the room, he'd probably be bothered a little…

"…I must apologize, you coot," Kurro snickered standing up and slamming his palm onto his desk. "But…what was your little proposal again?"

"Simple," Daigo replied walking towards the desk, and then slammed the case on the wooden top. Then spinning the case around, Daigo opened it up to reveal a large amount of money lined in the case. "I hold here quite a large amount of money…more than enough to purchase half of the stock…now; we could continue this game of cat and mouse…"

"…or, we get this out of the way immediately," Kurro sighed closing the case and pushing it slightly back. "…what makes you think I'd even accept a wager that includes the fate of this academy?"

"I think its obvious…" Cain groaned taking a step forward. "Time and the fact you're pride's on the line."

"Oh…how do you figure?" Kurro asked curious to Cain's assertion.

Closing his eyes, Cain remembered the words that a familiar Star Duelist told him. "…You're a man when you have a challenge in front of you; you'd rather pulverize your opponent than take the easy way out. Your pride would grow with your opponent's fall…"

"And with Daigo here…well then, you'd just have another chance to humiliate him as well as a majority of the students that have been studying here…"

That point actually struck a chord in Kurro's head, making the headmaster raise an eyebrow at the proposal. "Touché, little man…but, if we're going to do this then we're doing it my way…"

"Then how will this go down?" Daigo asked closing the brief case and took it back.

"…before anyone of your foolish former students can take me on," Kurro started intertwining his fingers again. "They'll have to face off against four of my employees…"

"Four? Don't you mean five?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at the comment.

"No…Ashton's gone missing," Kurro answered bluntly closing his eyes with a large blood vessel appearing on the back of his head. "So…my other four employed duelists will be the ones who will face off against those students that you choose…"

"So, who are you choosing to face against my duelists?"

"Well…we've currently only got Cain here…" Daigo answered turning towards Cain who blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Cain questioned slightly.

"Then, I suppose that he'll have to duel against all four duelists," Kurro stated with a dark smile appearing on his face. "Should he win against three of the four, then he'll be able to face me…so we'll have our little wager during that."

"Huh? Huh?" Cain questioned some more.

"I think we'll have your little duelist face against Zaku first," Kurro chuckled walking over to the confused Cain. "Hope you can handle against him, you little freak show…"

"…little?" Cain snarled snapping his fist into his hand, cracking his knuckles. "Bring on your freaky four! And I'll be able to finish them all in a matter of seconds and I'll pummel you into the ground!"

"That's the spirit," Kurro chuckled scratching the side of his face. "Now then…we just need to find a proper arena for your four duels…"

"HOLD ON!"

The door slammed opened, allowing Mustang, Garu and Yae, all of them catching their breaths. "Geez, you guys couldn't even wait ten minutes for us?"

"Here are the rest of our duelists!" Daigo shouted gesturing towards the three that just entered.

"…did I miss something?" Garu asked with a large question mark appearing over his head.

/-//--//--/-//-/

"…and that's my proposal…" Big Boss wrapped up leaning back on the wall.

"And you're including dental with all that?" Tao asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Sounds like your deal is pretty good…" Zaku sighed before a creepy ringtone began to fill the room. "Excuse me…"

Both Tao and Big Boss looked at Zaku who answered the call with his black cell phone. "…yes…I see…Tao…we're leaving, we've got a job to do…"

"Please, at least think about my offer you two," Big Boss suggested while Tao and Zaku headed towards the door.

"We'll see…" Zaku replied opening the door while lifting up his duel disk.

"Remember you two…Kurro won't be around here forever," Big Boss stated before disappearing into the shadows.

/-//-//-/-/-/-//

Standing at the center of a large dueling platform that had a blue undertone to it, were Cain and Zaku, both shuffling each other's decks. With the explanation given to all the duelists, confusion among the group was all gone…

"…Why do I have to duel here?" Yae asked turning towards Mustang and Daigo who just turned away from her gaze.

…scratch that last statement…

"S-sorry, my apologies, you were the only one we could find on short notice," Daigo answered rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"You could've gotten Vergil," Yae answered back making Mustang sweatdrop.

"W-well…maybe I could find him," Mustang suggested before he leapt from his seat and ran off towards the hall.

"Man…he's fast," Garu stated with a raised eyebrow.

"True…and here I thought that he was only that fast when he saw a short skirt," Vergil stated taking a seat next to the three.

"ACK!!" Garu, Yae and Daigo shouted as Taylor and Rox sat next to Vergil.

"V-Vergil?!? What in the world are you doing here?" Garu stuttered trying to catch his breath.

"Well…I'm here to watch the duel of course, not everyday that you can see Team Legendz dueling…especially against Sonryu," Vergil stated rubbing his chin.

"Is shorty that good?" Garu asked remembering his duel with Cain, the fact that he was actually beaten by Cain was enough to make him think that he had some skill…but was he really that good?

"Of course! Brother is very good!" Ami announced appearing in the seat behind the group along with Kazica.

"Ah!" Garu gasped jumping from his seat. "Where do you all keep coming from!?!"

"Hmm…maybe you're just getting rusty?" Yae suggested with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Garu snapped narrowing his eyes at Yae.

"Anyway, what Miss Sonryu says is true," Daigo stated with his eyes closed. "Last year, our school was involved in a very serious tournament. I don't want to go into too many details, but at the end of the tournament, it was down to the president that ran the company sponsoring the tournament…"

"…and Mr. Sonryu himself. From the official files that I've read, his opponent, one Leon Arch…had three extremely powerful monsters that couldn't be defeated by other means…and yet Cain was able to do so at the last minute and turn the duel around…"

"While only having twenty-five life points left…"

'_Too bad only anyone who was there actually knew what was going on…_' Ami thought twirling some of her hair in her fingers.

"I just wonder if he'll show that power today again," Daigo muttered as both duelists on the platform slowly walked away from each other.

At the duel platform…

"Out of curiosity, were you really going to face all four of us before your allies appeared?" Zaku asked placing his cards into his duel disk.

"I had the drive to do so," Cain responded narrowing his eyes at Zaku. "Now let's get this over with…"

"Not so yet…" Zaku chuckled lifting his hand up to stop Cain. "I have a question to ask ya…"

"And what would that be?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at Zaku.

"I'd like to make a puppet in your image and use your attitude for it," Zaku requested making Cain blink a few times. "With your anger issues and short size, you'd be perfect for an act for the kids…"

"What the hell!?!" Cain shouted with a fiery aura appearing over his body. "You ask a stupid question like that!?!"

'_Heh, he doesn't see my strategy…_' Zaku thought snapping off his top six cards. "Don't worry about…you should consider this duel instead…" (ZLP: 8000)

"Fine," Cain growled lifting his five cards. "Ready…set…duel!" (CLP: 8000)

"Please…allow me to begin," Zaku requested lifting up one of the cards from his hand up. "Hmm…I think I'll begin with…Scarecrow!"

Popping up from the platform, a small makeshift scarecrow danced about with a large straw hat and blue vest (1000/1000). Cain just sweatdropped at the sight of the monster dancing about. "…That's what you've got?"

"Along with two face down cards," Zaku chuckled with the two card backs appearing behind his Scarecrow. "And yes, that's all I got…"

"Heh…then this duel won't last long at all!" Cain shouted snapping his sixth card up from his duel disk, then immediately he took the card from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "I summon Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Shattering the platform, a large muscular man with a blonde mustache and a curl of hair on his developed face erupted onto the field. His chest was bare to show off his extremely developed muscles while his only clothes were his baggy blue pants, black boots and spiked gauntlets with transmutation circles on them. Flexing his muscles, the alchemist raised his fists up, ready to pummel his opponent (2000/1000).

"Now then….Strong Arm Alchemist! Attack that Scarecrow!" Cain shouted as the Strong Arm Alchemist charged towards the small scarecrow, stomping on the platform lowering his fist. Then, with a great heave, the Alchemist slammed his gauntlet covered fist into the Scarecrow's head, sending it flying into the stands…

…however, Zaku stood up straight with a crooked smile on his face while raising his duel disk up. "I hate to tell you this…but your attack was meaningless…" (ZLP: 8000)

"I'm guessing that your Scarecrow negates all damage to your life points," Cain growled as his Alchemist spun back to his side of the field with a large sparkle of pink dust around him.

"Yes…but there's more," Zaku chuckled as many threads from the roof began to land on top of the confused Strong Arm Alchemist. "The monster that destroyed my Scarecrow gains a Strings Counter…but you don't need to worry about that now…"

"Fine…to end my turn, I'll set one card face down," Cain huffed fitting his next card into his duel disk. "And let it go back to you Puppet master…"

"I prefer puppeteer," Zaku sighed slowly drawing his next card into his hand. "…but now, I'll activate the spell card Fancy Burial!"

In a dark shadow, Zaku's spell card emerged onto the field, showing a king and queen sleeping in a pair of fancy coffins. "Now…here's how this spell works, we both get to select any number of monsters from our respective decks up to five monsters and send them to the graveyard."

"Hmm…seems like a useless card," Cain stated raising an eyebrow. "I won't choose any…"

"Actually, you don't get a choice," Zaku sighed shaking his head snapping his fingers over one of his face down cards, making it flip up to showing a young boy crying as an older woman is reaching for a toy. "I chain my spell's effect with my trap card, Forced Selection!"

"And what pray tell does that do?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, listen up shorty, this trap card can only be activated when a card effect that involves a choice is activated," Zaku explained shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "By giving up one thousand life points, I can make the choice for you." (ZLP: 7000)

"What?" Cain questioned narrowing his eyes down at Zaku. "…Fine, make me discard five cards…"

"Actually, you're going to discard four monsters," Zaku correct lifting a finger up and wagging it at Cain. "But you get the choice of what they are…"

"Very well, I'll select…" Cain muttered fanning out his deck while looking over the cards. "…Wandering Alchemist, Rouge Alchemist, Black Swartz Alchemist, and Ash Alchemist!"

"Then all four of them go to your graveyard, rookie," Zaku finished as Cain slipped all four of the cards into his duel disk graveyard.

'_Well that was pointless…all he did was make it easier for me to get to my cards,_' Cain thought to himself looking at his duel disk.

"As for me…I'll select one monster from my deck," Zaku said fitting his card into his graveyard. "And now…I'll activate my continuous trap card Webbed Clockwork…"

With his other trap card flipping up, this one showed a large broken down clock being pulled apart by many threads. "Whenever a monster on your side of the field is special summoned, your monsters receive Strings Counters."

"…again, another pointless move," Cain sighed rubbing the back of his head a little confused.

"Everything has a meaning punk…" Zaku chuckled fitting another card from his hand into his duel disk. "All of it leading up to this! I activate the spell card, Necromancy!"

"N-Necromancy?" Cain questioned as four dark shadows appeared in front of Cain…all of them starting to form into the four monsters he had sent to the graveyard. "W-what's happening here!??"

"My spell card allows me to special summon up to four monsters from my opponent's graveyard in defense mode," Zaku explained as the shadows began to creep off of Cain's monsters. "However, should any of those monsters be destroyed, then all remaining monsters on your side of the field lose four hundred attack points."

The shadows were finally dripped off, showing the true form of Cain's monsters, one was the red overcoat Wandering Alchemist crouching down (1500/1300).

The next alchemist was a young grayish brown haired man wearing a brown jacket over a white baggy shirt. Around his blue pants is a small belt connected to a large sheathe and sword that was slung over his shoulder while he crossed his arms (1900/1000). "Meet Rouge Alchemist!"

The next shadow revealed an alchemist dressed in coal black armor with a pair of chains in his hands, his shaggy black hair flowing over his eyes (200/500). "Black Swartz Alchemist!"

While the final shadow revealed another alchemist, this one a handsome, spiky white haired man wearing a dark blue overcoat, a black shirt and white pants. At his back were two thin swords in sheathes, him scowling as he crouched down (1500/1500). "And…Ash Alchemist…"

"And since all of them were special summoned," Zaku yawned placing his hands behind his head. "All of them gain Strings Counters…"

With all of the threads wrapping around all four of the alchemists, making them all glare daggers at Zaku. "Why is this important?"

"Hmm…if you'd seen my duels before, then you'd know that I'm a generous man," Zaku sighed spinning the next card in his hand into his duel disk. "First I'll set this one card face down…and now…for the final card in my hand, I sacrifice all five monsters on your side of the field!"

All of the strings wrapped around all five of Cain's monsters began to be pulled into the air, before shattering into pixels of darkness that wrapped together into a huge daunting form that crashed into the area behind Cain.

Slowly turning around, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of the monster behind him. "O-Obelisk the Tormentor?!?!"

"No…" Zaku chuckled snapping his fingers and the lights snapped on, showing the monster's true form. While indeed the monster did look like the famous Egyptian God, it clearly was not the monster. For one thing the monster was made completely out of wood, the right side of its face completely rotten and its wings were replaced with a large black cloak. All over the monster's body were a large amount of strings that held the creature up (3000/2500). "…it's the Puppet Golem! And thanks to my trap card and its effect, that monster now has six Strings Counters on it!"

"Yeah…but you forget one thing," Cain snarled pulling his next card. "I can sacrifice your monster…"

"You can't," Zaku replied pointing his finger at Cain in a show off manner. "My puppet's effect prevents you from sacrificing it…But then again, you get a three thousand attacker for free…and all it cost, was five of your monsters…"

"Yeah, well it's about to cost you even more," Cain snarled looking over his hand as he drew his next card. '_Damn…only tribute monsters and a few situational cards…I could attack him with his golem…but that face down card worries me…'_

"I…I pass my turn," Cain growled narrowing his eyes at Zaku who playfully drew his next card.

"Hmm…typical newbie mistake…" Zaku chuckled looking at his newest card, immediately slipping the card into his duel disk. "I will set one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw," Cain muttered slowly drawing his next card…another useless card. "…I'll set one card face down and call it a turn."

"My draw…" Zaku snickered lifting his next card up. "…Hmm, I think I'll end my turn with that as well."

Meanwhile in the stands…

"Man, this is boring…" Garu sighed shaking his head. "Come on already! He's wide open!"

"Mr. Honzou was it?" Daigo asked getting a nod from Garu as an answer. "You must be patient…right now the two are at a dead set…if one of them makes the wrong move, then that could determine the match."

"Hmm…yeah well this is getting so boring…" Garu groaned sitting back in his seat.

"Just get a hold of yourself," Yae sighed shaking her head. "…for once…"

Back to the duel…

"Draw!" Cain announced nearly ripping his next card from his duel disk, only to see that it was another spell card. "Damn…I have to skip…"

"Wrong! Trap card open!" Zaku interrupted as his face down card to the right flipped up, this one showing two large steel fists being manipulated by the mysterious puppeteer. "Puppeteer's Commands now activates!"

"…and what does that card do, pray tell?" Cain asked as Zaku lifted his hands, revealing that two large silver gauntlets were covering his hands.

"Just as it says…any monster with Strings Counters has to follow the puppeteer's orders…" Zaku explained lifting his arms up, and the Puppet Golem did the same. "And as the puppeteer, I can command your puppet to attack me!"

"What!?!" Cain shouted completely surprised as his large Puppet Golem pulled its large wooden fist back, then with an amazing speed, launched its fist towards Zaku.

"And since a monster's attacking…" Zaku stated calmly as the fist came closer and closer towards him. As the fist was about to make contact with the puppet duelist, it suddenly just stopped, struggling to get closer and closer to Zaku. "My trap card can activate, so go Web of Threads."

The many threads around the Puppet Golem began to lift the large monster over the field, pulling the large monster over the Puppet Master Duelist. "You see, when you attack with a monster with at least two 'Strings Counters' on it, I can take control of the monster and equip my trap to the attacking monster…"

"Now I see your strategy," Cain snarled narrowing his eyes at his set cards. "You're right, you were generous…but then you get your own generosity back. In a matter of speaking you're a modern day Robin Hood…"

Clapping his hands, Zaku and the large Puppet Golem clapped loudly at Cain's assessment at his strategy. "Bravo, bravo little man…of course…there's always a few other strategies I've got in stored for you…but now…if you're done, I think I'll be taking my turn…"

"Go right ahead…" Cain growled closing his eyes.

"Then I'll just draw…" Zaku chuckled pulling his next card and then pointed his finger towards Cain, making his large Puppet Golem's strings shatter slightly. "Unfortunately, my trap has a side effect…during each of our stand by phases, one of the Strings Counters breaks and when there are no more left, the monster will return to your side of the field."

"Good to know…" Cain sighed shaking his head a few times. "Enough stalling! Just attack if you're going to!"

"I could…but then I should be cautious just like you kiddo," Zaku said spinning another card from his hand up, and slipping it into his duel disk. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Now the card to your right is automatically destroyed!"

A powerful twister of air emerged from the ceiling, and crashed into the set card to the right of Cain. '_Crap! My Negate Attack…'_

"And since you're dead set on me attacking," Zaku snickered slamming his fists together, and his Puppet Golem followed suit. "Puppet Golem! Grant his wish!"

Raising its fist up, the large golem threw its speeding fist towards the Alchemic Duelist…Bashing it into Cain's body, crushing the duelist into platform. (CLP: 5000)

"Brother!" Ami shouted from the stands as the Puppet Golem pulled its fist back from Cain's slightly bruised body.

"Heh…how do like that technique?" Zaku asked looking at his two cards back in his hand as Cain slowly stood up slightly.

"I-I've had worse…" Cain panted pushing some hair from his eyes.

"I see…well, I'll set one card from my hand face down and end my turn," Zaku sighed slightly disappointed that his opponent didn't seem fazed by his last attack.

"Draw…" Cain moaned as another string snapped over the Puppet Golem…only four more turns then that monstrosity would be his again. "…I set a monster on the defensive and end my turn…your move Puppet Boy…"

"Heh…trying to draw out the clock?" Zaku chuckled drawing his next card and another string snapped over his Puppet Golem. "…too bad I won't give you a chance…I summon Puppet Beast!"

Falling from the ceiling, a large wooden wolf landed on the platform with a large fake roar (1500/1300) while being lifted up by the strings from the ceiling. "Now then…Puppet Beast! Attack his face down monster! Puppet Pounce!"

Cain's eyes widened as the large puppet wolf leapt into the face down monster, making it reveal itself as a young silver haired man with a golden mask on his face being sliced to ribbons (1500/1300). However, in a quick flash, both monsters were gone.

"W-what just happened?" Zaku asked tilting his head to the side.

"That monster was Sync Alchemist," Cain growled moving his head to the side. "When destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that destroyed it gets removed from play along with it."

"I see…you were planning on having my Golem removed from play," Zaku chuckled pulling his fists back, along with his Puppet Golem's fists. "Too bad, shorty! Now! Puppet Golem! Attack him directly again!"

"Oh no!" Cain shouted before the large wooden fist slammed into him again, forcing him to the platform once more. "…ow…" (CLP: 2000)

"Heh…who do you think you were kid?" Zaku asked combing back some of his hair with a crooked smile on his face. "I'm a member of the Duelist League…did you honestly think that you could defeat me?"

As the fist pulled away, Zaku just smiled at himself at the fact that Cain was standing up, breathing hard and reaching for his deck. "Still planning on fighting me? You've got more tenacity than I first thought…"

"Oh, just shut up," Cain snarled looking at his newest card, sending a silver spark of light in his eyes…a surge pulsed through Cain's veins…

'_This…this feeling. I haven't felt this in a long time…it feels like my blood is on fire!_'

"Are you going to move shorty?" Garu shouted from the seat receiving a cold, silver glare from Cain's eyes. "Whoa!!"

At the sight of Cain's eyes, Ami fell back into her seat, holding her forehead. '_B-Brother? T-That look, it reminds me…_'

"Ami? Are you okay?" Kazica asked placing a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"U-uh, yeah," Ami stuttered as Cain lifted his next card up.

"I activate the spell card…The Phoenix Seal!" Cain shouted as a powerful bird of fire erupted from behind him, then immediately turned a dark blood red color. "Now…by removing Wandering Alchemist, Ash Alchemist, and Black Swartz Alchemist from my graveyard…I can fusion summon a powerful being!"

"You know…this is the first time Cain ever Alchemic Fused three monsters at once," Kazica stated rubbing her chin. "All he's done was fuse two of them before…"

"I've heard about three fusion Alchemists…." Vergil stated watching as the dark phoenix began to fly around stage before crashing into the platform. "I assumed that only the Kaisaris at the Atlantic Duel Academy held onto those cards…"

"Someone else uses those cards other than the shorty?" Garu asked tilting his head to the side. "And here I thought that he had one redeeming feature to him."

"I heard that!" Cain shouted through the powerful flames as they began to subside, allowing a large daunting form to step forward.

The form raised his head up high, revealing a tall, handsome white haired man with a large tuff of black hair streaming from the front of his face and past his shoulders. Covering his slightly muscular body was a blood red overcoat with blue jewels all over the overcoat as well as a black plated shirt and silver pants with black boots. Covering his fists were a pair of bracers with a wolf style artwork and matching silver greaves (2900/2700) that the young man lifted his fists up. "Now then, by fusing the monsters from my graveyard, allow me to introduce Dark Radiance Alchemist…"

That's when a large amount strings snapped onto the annoyed Dark Radiance Alchemist, however, the Alchemist didn't show any other emotion other than annoyance. "Heh…I guess you forgot to check that my Webbed Clockwork is still out. So your Alchemist gains a Strings Counter…and don't forget my Puppeteer Commands trap is still out…so your monster will still have to attack my Puppet Golem!"

"…So what?" Cain asked lifting his hand up towards the Puppet Golem. "I was planning to attack! Dark Radiance Alchemist! Attack the Puppet Golem!"

"What?!?" Zaku shouted as the Dark Radiance Alchemist disappeared in a red blur, only to reappear in front of the roaring Puppet Golem. "Puppet Golem! Counter attack! Fist of the False!"

"…spell card…activate," Cain muttered as both monsters charged towards each other.

Both monster's threw their fists towards each other, the Puppet Golem's fist coming faster than the Dark Radiance Alchemist's fist. At the same time, both fists collided with each other, creating a powerful force of dark energy between both of the monsters that spread rapidly in the air.

Everyone covered their faces from the powerful blast of dark energy, none of them seeing the powerful explosion that rocked the entire platform and room.

When everyone lowered their arms, only the Puppet Golem was standing, smoke dancing around the entire arena. While Cain was covered with the smoke, Zaku was standing tall with a large crooked smile on his face. "Heh…Bad move shorty…you should've taken in account of my monster's strength…"

"There was always a level of difference between us, you were a mere student and I'm a champion…one of the best…so shorty…how does it feel to face the dirt?"

"…I don't know…" Cain responded from the smoke, a silver glint appearing through the smoky haze. "You tell me…"

"Heh…still acting cocky?" Zaku asked before something fell in front of his eyes. "Huh?"

Looking down at his feet, Zaku's eyes widened at the sight that was before him. Amongst the ground near his feet, were many splinters of wood, more and more gathering around him…

…his breath starting to become labored at the very sight of what was happening to his monster…

The Puppet Golem was beginning to crack! Shards of wood splinting off the monster in rapid succession, the puppet screaming in pain until it exploded into a large flurry of splintered wood. With this sight in his mind, Zaku slowly fell to his knees with a surprised look on his face. "H-How…?" (ZLP: 6400)

When the smoke finally dissipated, Zaku's eyes widened at the sight of the Dark Radiance Alchemist (3600/2700) standing in front of Cain…both standing dramatically with their overcoats blowing in an imaginary wind. "My spell card…Rush Recklessly that's how! My Alchemist gained seven hundred attack points until the end phase…"

Lowering his head, Zaku allowed his hair to fall in front of his eyes…slowly, a small laugh began to fill the air as Zaku began to get to his feet. "Heh, heh…hehhehhee…HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

With his stern look still on his face, Cain kept his eyes on Zaku. "I-Interesting…INTERESTING! You've managed to defeat one of my masterpieces Cain Sonryu! But the question is…can you keep it up?"

Only the silver glow of Cain's eyes answered Zaku as a set card appeared behind the Dark Radiance Alchemist (2900/2700). "Your move…you wash up…"

"Pretty big talk…" Zaku chuckled pulling his next card and immediately sliding his other one into his duel disk. "For a little guy! I activate the spell card, Emergency Provisions! Now, by getting rid of my Puppeteer Commands, I can increase my life points by one thousand!" (ZLP: 7400)

"Man…And here I thought the shorty was going to make a comeback," Garu sighed lowering his head. "This is starting off good…"

"What did I tell you about patience young man?" Daigo asked narrowing his eyes at the match. "This match is still going strong!"

"Next…" Zaku chuckled fitting his final card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Card of Demise! Now…I get to draw five cards from my deck! However, in five turns, I lose all cards in my hand…but this duel will be long gone when I get through with you, loser!"

"…fourteen…" Cain muttered as Zaku drew all five of his cards.

"Huh? Fourteen?" Zaku questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Fourteen times you've insulted me since we began this duel…" Cain snarled glaring silver daggers at Zaku. "…trash talk only shows weakness…"

"This coming from a boy who's shorter than his sister," Zaku chuckled shaking his head. "From what I heard, you don't even want to be at this academy…why would someone like you want to protect this place?"

"…fifteen…" Cain growled keeping a straight face of anger. "…Now…I'm fifteen hundred times stronger…"

"Is that a fact?" Zaku asked activating his field card slot, and slipping a card into his duel disk. "Then allow me to test that! I activate the field spell card, Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

The ground all around the dueling platform began to mold upwards, forming into an ancient palace with multiple stone statues of soldiers standing towards Cain…all of them raising their weapons up. "Now then…both of us can pay life points to tribute summon monsters as long as this card is out! Of course, since I've got almost all of my life points this is an advantage…however, if you use it, you'll only be aiding me!"

"…" Cain remained silent, as well as his Dark Radiance Alchemist stayed silent, both sending glares towards the puppet wielding duelist.

"Since you're not saying anything…" Zaku chuckled as a stone soldier floated up into the air before shattering into shards. "I can tribute summon one thousand life points to summon Dark Puppeteer!" (ZLP: 6400)

Falling from the darkened holographic sky, a muscular man wearing a black outfit with multiple puppets attached to the back of his outfit landed on the ground standing up with an evil cackling laughter (0/0). "And in case you were wondering…when my puppeteer is tribute summoned, like he was now, all monsters with Strings Counters are destroyed! And my monster gains attack points equal to half of the total summon of all monsters destroyed!"

Laughing even louder, the Dark Puppeteer leapt into the sky, spinning at a powerful rate sending many strings heading towards the Dark Radiance Alchemist. "Say goodbye to the academy! Destroy his Alchemist!"

All of the strings began to wrap around the Dark Radiance Alchemist, and began to pull the warrior towards the dark blur that was the Dark Puppeteer…

…A sinister smile crept onto Zaku's face as the Alchemist was almost fully drawn in…

"Dark Radiant Barrier! Activate!"

Just as the Dark Radiance Alchemist was about to be pulled into the Dark Puppeteer, the Alchemist began to spin at a high velocity, making the Dark Puppeteer stop his spin and shatter by the blood red blur that was the Dark Radiance Alchemist.

Once again, Zaku's eyes widened as the Dark Radiance Alchemist slammed into the ground, creating divots where he stood. "A-Again?!? Wh-what keeps happening?"

"Don't even try…" Cain snarled raising his head and narrowing his eyes at Zaku. "I told you…I'm fifteen hundred times stronger now…my Alchemist's ability allows me to once per duel negate an attack or monster effect that targets him and negate it…then he destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

'_N-no! I'm wide open during his next turn!_' Zaku thought to himself looking over the last three cards in his hand. "I-I'll set two cards face down…and end my turn!"

Slowly lifting his next card up, Cain closed his eyes and threw his right fist over his face down card to the right. "People hold grudges when you insult them…That counter was for the short comments! And this…Forced Ceasefire!"

Discarding the card he had just drawn, two spikes erupted fro the ground keeping both of Zaku's face down cards pinned to the ground. "This move…this is for questioning my reasons to be here! Dark Radiance Alchemist! Attack him directly!"

In a dark blood red blur, the Dark Radiance Alchemist appeared in front of the surprised Zaku, only to deliver a harsh roundhouse kick to the Puppet Duelist's chest, sending him skidding backwards, clutching his painful chest. (ZLP: 3500)

'_I-Impossible! Where…where did this strength come from?!?_' Zaku thought raising his head up to meet Cain's sight.

"My reason here…" Cain snarled taking another card from his hand and sliding it into his duel disk, creating a spell card that showed two monsters defusing in a transmutation circle. "Alchemic De-Fusion…is for the companions and loved ones that reside here! I won't allow a tyrant like Kurro to ruin this paradise for them…all for his selfish goals!"

That's when the Dark Radiance Alchemist disappeared into a powerful transmutation circle, forming into the Wandering Alchemist (1500/1300), Black Swartz Alchemist (200/500) and the Ash Alchemist (1500/1500). All three of them with pissed of looks on their faces…

With all three alchemists appearing on the field, Cain's other face down card flipped up, forming into Call of the Haunted and forming into the Rouge Alchemist (1900/1000). "I can take insults…I can take personal attacks on myself…but when you try to interfere with the happiness with those I care about…I will obliterate you!"

"W-Wait! L-Let's talk about this for a second!" Zaku pleaded falling onto his back waving his arms up in front of him.

"How dare you…" Cain snarled lifting his right fist up. "With this last attack…This is finished!"

The Wandering Alchemist, the Black Swartz Alchemist and the Rogue Alchemist all leapt into the air…all of them raising their regarded weapons into the air. The Rogue Alchemist attacked first, bringing his swords across Zaku's chest, making the puppet duelist scream out in pain. (ZLP: 1600)

Followed up, many chains from the Black Swartz Alchemist shot out from his cloak and slammed into Zaku's arm, making his grunts of pain even worse. (ZLP: 1400)

And to finish, the Wandering Alchemist landed on the ground and delivered a powerful uppercut to Zaku's chin, making the Team Legendz's duelist to faint backwards from the shock. (ZLP: 0)

'_I…I…I lost…_'

With all the holograms disappearing into the air, everyone near Daigo began to cheer loudly as Cain lowered his head down, allowing his hair to cover his eyes. Then when Cain lifted his head back up, his eyes were back to normal but still filled with rage. '_…its back…I haven't felt this since I faced against…him…'_

Meanwhile from the stands across from Cain, Kurro began to rub his chin expectantly. '_Most interesting…I may have to keep an eye on this Cain kid…he may be small, but his power is large…_'

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Vergil!" Mustang shouted through out the halls of the academy running fast. '_I have to find Vergil! Maybe all three of us can win a match, we can at least get a chance at Kurro!_'

//-/--//-/-/-/-/

**Necromancy / Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, special summon the top four level four or lower monsters in your opponent's graveyard to your opponent's side of the field. Each time one of the special summoned monsters is destroyed, lower the attack and defense of all remaining monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 400 points.

**Image:** Many corpses rising from a moonlit graveyard

_This card was used by Yugi in the original series._

**Fancy Burial / Spell / Effect:** Both players may select from their decks for up to five monster cards and put those cards in their graveyard. If a player does so, they then shuffle their deck. All monsters sent to the graveyard this way are considered tributed. During the turn this card is activated, you cannot perform your battle phase.

**Image:** A king and queen sleeping in a pair of fancy coffins

**Rouge Alchemist / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior:** A young man who actually failed his state alchemist license exam. As a result, he practices alchemy on his weapons hoping to become a famous alchemist.

**Description:** A young grayish brown haired man wearing a brown jacket over a white baggy shirt. Around his blue pants is a small belt connected to a large sheathe and sword.

**Black Swartz Alchemist / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 200 / DEF: 500 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. This card cannot be tributed for one of your monsters.

**Description:** An alchemist dressed in coal black armor with a pair of chains in his hands.

**The Phoenix Seal / Spell / Effect:** Remove from play from your side of the field or your graveyard, fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card with 'Alchemist' in the card's name and special summon that one fusion monster from your fusion deck. (This special summon is treated as a fusion summon)

**Image**: A large flame erupting from a beautiful blood red seal on the ground.

**Alchemic De-Fusion / Instant Spell / Effect:** Return one fusion monster on the field. Then special summon all removed from play fusion material monsters written on the card.

**Image:** Two monster defusing in front of a transmutation circle.

**Dark Radiance Alchemist / Dark / LV. 9 / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2700 / Warrior/Fusion/Effect:** [Wandering Alchemist + Ash Alchemist + Black Swartz Alchemist You can Fusion summon this monster by removing from play the above monsters from your side of the field. Once per duel, when this card is attacked or the target of a card effect controlled by your opponent, negate the attack or the activation and effect of that card and destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

**Description:** A tall handsome white haired man with a large tuff of black hair streaming from the front of his face and past his shoulders. Covering his slightly muscular body is a blood red overcoat with blue jewels all over the overcoat. His body is covered with a black plated shirt and silver pants with black boots. Cover his fists are a pair of bracers with a wolf style artwork and matching silver greaves.

**Scarecrow / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, negate any battle damage. Place one 'Strings Counter' on the monster that destroyed this card.

**Description:** A makeshift scarecrow with a straw hat and a blue vest.

**Dark Puppeteer / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is successfully tribute summoned, destroy all monsters with 'Strings Counter's on them. Increase the attack and defense of this card by half of the original attack of the destroyed monsters.

**Description:** A muscular man wearing a black outfit with multiple puppets attached to the back of his outfit.

**Puppet Beast / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select one monster in your opponent's graveyard, special summon the selected monster in defense mode and equip it with this card. If this card is destroyed, the equipped monster returns to your opponent's side of the field.

**Description**: A wooden wolf with multiple strings attached to it.

**Puppet Golem / Dark / LV. 10 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field by sacrificing two or more monsters with 'Strings Counters' on them. When this card is special summoned this way, place 'Strings Counters' on this card equal to the number of monsters that were sacrificed for this card. If you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn. This card cannot be used for a tribute.

**Descpription:** A large wooden puppet in the shape of Obelisk the Tormentor with a few rotted parts of his face with a large black cloak in place of his wings.

**Web of Threads / Trap / Effect: **This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack against you. Negate the attack. If the attacking monster has two or more 'Strings Counters' on it, then treat this card and equip it to the attacking monster. A monster equipped with this card is automatically moved to your side of the field. During each players' standby phase, remove one 'Strings Counter' from the equipped monster. If there are no more 'Strings Counters' on the equipped monster, destroy this card.

**Image:** To marionettes getting their lines tangled with each other.

**Puppeteer's Commands / Continuous Trap / Effect:** During your opponent's main phase, select one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field with 'Strings Counters' on it. The selected monster must attack this turn.

**Image:** Two large steel fists being manipulated by the mysterious puppeteer

**Webbed Clockwork / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Whenever a monster(s) is special summoned to your opponent's side of the field, place one 'Strings Counter' on the special summoned monster(s) for every two stars on the summoned monsters.

**Image:** A large broken down clock being pulled by many threads.

**//-/--/--//-/**

**Tao:** Heh…I'm up next! And you're my target!

**Kurro:** Don't fail me Tao…Zaku might have failed, but you must pick up the slack…

**Tao:** Why me?

**Yae:** I'm supposed to ask that!

**Tao:** Uh…okay, why you?

_**Stone Fist versus the Trained Fist…Yae Against the Emperor of the Earth! – **__**Chapter 24: Earth Shatter Strike!**_

**Yae:** …you're serious? I have to face this guy?


	24. Chapter 24: Earth Shatter Strike!

_**Heh…you've got to be kidding me…**_

_**I'm supposed to face against this little gal? Come on! **_

_**I know that a red student did manage to tie with Ashton before hand, but I'm more than one hundred percent sure that was just a fluke! No way would Ashton take that easily!**_

_**Although, I wonder what pathetic creatures this little girl plays…fairies? Cute little beasts? Perhaps spellcasters?**_

_**Wait…huh? Fighters? Well…that's original I'll give her that much…but it'll take more than just fighters to take down me!**_

_**Especially since I've changed my deck against that Colossus-using duelist…I've learned my lesson and decided that its time for change…**_

_**I'll roar like the monster that resides in my deck…I'll shatter whatever hopes this little girl has of victory!**_

_**Raise from the depths of the earth my beast!**_

_**//--/--///-/-/-//-/**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Earth Shatter Strike!**_

_**//-/--//-/-/-///-/-/**_

Standing near the dueling platform, Zaku was had his head near platform. Only a few minutes had passed since the first duel had ended…but the effects would leave scars for a long time…

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tao laughed slapping Zaku on the back a few times. "Looks like the big old scary Puppet Master lost to a little shorty!"

"…oh save it…" Zaku sighed lowering his head and placing his head into his hands. "…it's not so much that duel…but the fact that my fan clubs are going to hear about this!"

"Ah…the pain of being a celebrity," Chinto chuckled shaking his green hair from his eyes. "…I guess being a regular person has its perks…"

"Yeah, we read the tabloids…" Natalie added walking up with Kurro in front of her. "We're not in them…"

"Now, now you youngsters need to calm down," Kurro snickered tapping his cane on the ground, grabbing everyone's attention towards him. "So…we may be one down match…but we still have a decent chance at victory…"

"So…you're not mad at Zaku?" Tao asked pointing towards a very tired looking Zaku.

"Oh, heavens no, I'm furious," Kurro answered getting a few raised eyebrows from the group. "I'm just thinking about a proper punishment for him…and I'm having a hell of a time thinking of the various ways…"

"Uh, sir!" Tao shouted waving his hands in the air. "I'd like to duel next!"

"…I see…" Kurro muttered rubbing his chin at the excited large duelist. "So…what's with all the excitement?"

"Well…I've just wanted…" Tao answered with a pumping his arms up into the air. "…It's just been a while since I last had some fun! I need this!"

"Fine…well, I have to discuss the next match with Daigo anyway…" Kurro stated as he began to walk past his duelists. "So, I'll see what I can do…"

//--//--/-/-///-//-/

Meanwhile…

Sitting at the dock, a familiar Star Wielding duelist unfolded the days' paper, mostly looking at the horoscope paper. "Heh…while those fools duel…we continue to grow in strength and numbers…"

"I wouldn't get cocky Fomalhaut," Lucian advised walking onto the dock, getting a passing glance from Fomalhaut. "Gathering our members is of utmost importance…but doing the job is another factor…"

"You make it sound as if it was a bad thing," Fomalhaut chuckled, turning back to his paper. "You should know that we should embrace the challenge…even if it isn't much fun…"

"Lecturing me on how to do our jobs?" Lucian replied, glaring down at the star wielding duelist. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"My horoscope told me that I'd be in a better mood…and so far," Fomalhaut answered looking towards the ocean to see a letter carrying boat come towards the island. "…but it looks like a couple of idiots are going to ruin it…"

"Relax…Saints Lust and Sloth may be unique," Lucian replied allowing the morning air to flap his cloak immediately. "…but their skills are comparable to our own…"

"There was one thing I needed to ask ya," Fomalhaut stated without looking up from his newspaper. "…from what I've counted…we've only got five members to our little Saints of Sin…shouldn't we have seven?"

"…I wouldn't expect you to know this," Lucian sighed brushing some of his hair to the side of his face. "…but, Saint Gluttony has already been chosen…"

"…And Saint Wrath?" Fomalhaut asked turning his head to the side to see the boat pulling up.

"Quite so…he's already here, he just needs a wake up call," Lucian answered bluntly making Fomalhaut stand up and raise an eyebrow.

"I don't get that at all…" Fomalhaut admitted.

A few minutes later, when the boat was completely docked, two forms slowly began to descend from the boat to greet the two Saints of Sin.

"…Saint Sloth…Saint Lust…Good of you two to come…" Lucian greeted lowering his head towards the two that stood before him and Fomalhaut.

The first of the two bowed down, allowing his somewhat spiked up red hair to wave up and down, as did the loosely red and mostly white uniform. When he stood up, the young man showed the collar of the jacket was covering the teen's mouth. His dark gray cargo pants had a pair of icy blue belts attached to his waist that had an icy blue duel disk and deck case strapped to them. "…it's nice to see you Lucian…but please, no need to be formal…its Talo…"

"Heh…what about your name Kouri?" The other teenaged man (who looked very familiar) chuckled pushing up his small round sunglasses. His greased black hair had a few strands of hair sprouting from his head. Around his body was a customized Slifer Red uniform that resembled more of an overcoat, his left arm was set about his belt allowing it to rest in the sling. Underneath his overcoat was a skintight dark blue shirt and his baggy gray pants. The weirdest thing about his outfit was the mysterious gourd tied around his belt.

"A lot better than your name Saint Sloth," Fomalhaut commented earning a glare from the teenager who went by the name 'Saint Sloth'.

Slamming his foot into the ground, Saint Sloth threw his hand towards the side "Oy! My name's Densui! And don't call me Sloth! It makes me sound like a bum!"

"Well, you're already a dead drunk," Talo pointed out, making a flaming aura appear around Densui.

"You want to try saying that to my face Ice Boy!?!" Densui growled turning towards Talo. "Or how about I slam my fist into the pretty face of yours into the ground?"

"Like you could actually do that," Talo replied combing a hand through his red hair. "There's no way that you lay a finger on me…"

"Oh, shut up you two!" Fomalhaut shouted looking through his paper. "Well, what do ya know…two annoyances are pissing me off right now…"

"I take it that your horoscope predicted this," Lucian sighed shaking his head at his few companions.

"Yeah…oh, and yours says that you'll find some money on the ground today," Fomalhaut chuckled lifting his paper up to Lucian to show the horoscope. "Just perfect for you…"

"You make it sound like I'd leap for a gold coin," Lucian groaned slapping his forehead and shaking his head before slamming his foot into the ground. "Anyway, now that you two have arrived, its time for you all to meet up with Saints Envy and Gluttony…"

"Yeah, yeah," Fomalhaut sighed returning to his paper, this time he was looking at the sports page.

"Yes, sir," Talo said sending a salute to Lucian.

"…suck up…" Densui growled throwing his arms behind his head.

"Then it's settled…" Lucian sighed throwing his cloak up as he turned and walked away. "Now…all three of you are to meet with Saints Envy and Gluttony at the library…"

"And where do you think you're going?" Fomalhaut asked beginning to fold up his newspaper under his right arm.

"…I have a little experiment to prepare for…" Lucian replied coldly stopping in his tracks, and turning his head to show the three saints his deathly stare. "…and it's more important than you fools realize."

Continue walking away, Lucian muttered the next part loud enough for the three weird saints. "…If you have the gall to bother me, I'll be found at the cliffs."

"…So, we'll see ya later sir," Talo stated waving his hand towards Lucian (although it was ignored by the weird cloaked man).

"Can we get a drink first?" Densui requested lifting up his gourd and shaking it to show that there was nothing in it at all. "I haven't had a decent drinky-drinky in a month and I'm due for a refill with my special concoction."

"I told you to make it while we were on the boat," Talo sighed reaching into his backpack and lifting up a small plastic bag. "I even managed to get what you needed for that vile poison that you call a drink…"

"Heh…you need a sophisticated tongue for something this strong," Densui laughed snatching the small plastic bag away from Talo.

"Will you two shut up already!?!" Fomalhaut snapped getting Talo and Densui to stand up straight immediately. "God…by the way you two argue, people may think that you're an old married couple."

"Take that back!" Talo and Densui shouted at the same time, both of them raising a fist up to Fomalhaut.

Seeing the two saints act like this, Fomalhaut just broke out in laughter and spun on his heel. "HA! HEH! HA! Thanks for proving me right!"

"What does that mean?" Densui asked making Talo slap his forehead.

"…you really act like a drunk," Talo sighed following Fomalhaut.

"Wait! I'm not a dead drunk!" Densui pouted chasing after his two comrades, waving his arms like a madman. "Get your faces over here!"

//-/-//-/-//-/-//

"Now then…first point goes to you," Kurro chuckled tapping his cane on the ground a few times. He was standing face to face with Daigo at the stands were the students were currently sitting and where Cain was relaxing with his feet propped up and his arms behind his head.

"I have to admit…that shorty did impress me. How'd you find him?"

"HEY! I'm not short!" Cain shouted from his seat, getting everyone to look at his enraged power.

"Brother!" Ami pleaded pulling Cain back into his seat by his shoulders. "Keep calm! Remember your breathing exercises!"

Shaking his head from Cain's outburst, Kurro just chuckled. "Back to the challenge Daigo…"

"Its one to zero…" Daigo stated crossing his arms over his chest while tilting his head to the side with a superior look. "So, why not make it two to none?"

"Then I suppose you have no questions to me choosing the next duelist…" Kurro speculated turning his head towards the small group of students that gathered near him and Daigo.

"Sure…" Daigo answered before realizing what he just agreed to. "Uh, wait a second…"

"I choose you young miss," Kurro chuckled raising his hand up towards…

"…Yae?" Garu asked tilting his head to the side. "Why do you want her to duel?"

"Heh…as a student of the academy everyone has an equal opportunity to fight for the academy…" Kurro answered bluntly with a dark look to his face. "…I'm just giving a chance for her to succeed."

"…No thanks," Yae sighed making Kurro's eyes widen. "I'm not interested in this kind of thing…"

"Might as well be," Garu chuckled placing his arms behind his head. "Yae can't duel out of a wet paper bag…"

"That doesn't even make any sense," Yae moaned slapping her forehead.

"Uh, well," Garu stuttered rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh…I'm just saying that Yae couldn't hold her own against these guys. I'll duel in her place…"

That's when a powerful fist slammed into Garu's face, sending him flying over the seats over Cain and the others. Cracking her fist, Yae growled trying to make the large blood vessel on her head disappear. "Don't fight my battles for me!"

Cain just slowly tilted his head towards Garu and shook his head. "You still have many things to learn Dumbass…"

"Oh shut up," Garu moaned.

Then, standing straight up in her seat, Yae raised her hand towards Kurro and Daigo. "Principal Daigo! I'm dueling next! Any objections?"

"Uh…no?" Daigo questioned before Yae leapt from her seat and began to head towards the dueling platform.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kurro admitted blinking a few times before descending towards the dueling platform, following the enraged Yae.

"Wait a minute!" Daigo shouted out making Kurro stop in his tracks. "We didn't select your duelist!"

"…Oh," Kurro chuckled slightly turning his head back. "Well, he's already chosen himself to duel next."

"What?" Daigo cursed under his breath.

//--//-/-/-//-/-/

"KURRO!" Tao shouted from the dueling platform as Yae stood in front of him. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WAS EXPECTING FOR AN OPPONENT!"

"…you realize I'm standing in front of you?" Yae asked with a large sweat drop appearing on the side of her head while she was watching Tao shouting out.

Apparently, Tao didn't hear Yae. "I WAS EXPECTING THAT BLUE HAIRED GUY! OR MAYBE THE KAISER THAT'S HERE!"

"Clean your ears out!" Yae shouted at Tao throwing her arms at her sides. "You're dueling me!"

That's when Tao finally took notice of Yae and flicked some of his hair that seemed to string out slightly in front of his face. "…no offense, but I was actually looking for a challenge…"

"Was that supposed to be a crack about me being a girl?" Yae asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Cause I'm really getting tired of people like you…"

"What?! NO! NO! NO!" Tao shouted waving his arms in the air in his defense. "I'm not a sexist! I was referring to your uniform color, red, the lowest dorm in the school. And if what Kurro told me, a student in red usually means that they have poor dueling skills, a weak strategy, or are just plain lazy."

"I…I," Yae stuttered blinking a few times in confusion. "I have to admit, from what I've been told, that was a good deduction…"

"Thanks!" Tao laughed out loud rubbing the back of his head. "Many people don't take the time to actually know that I have a decent education in this big head of mine!"

"…Usually, a guy like you has only a good mind or that kind of a body," Yae pointed out as Tao nodded in agreement. "What's your trade-off?"

"Uh, I have a large amount of bad luck and I get tongue twisted easily," Tao answered with a dark aura floating over his head. "But, enough small talk…there was enough of that in the previous duel!"

"I have to go with you on that," Yae replied as both duelists lifted their duel disks up, activating the two devices on both duelists' arms.

"Duel time!" Tao shouted snapping his shuffled deck into his duel disk. (TLP: 8000)

"…and here I thought that little guy's opening statement was unique," Yae sighed pulling her five card hand.

"Ya wanna know something?" Tao asked slowly drawing his sixth card, fanning the small cards in his hand so that he could make an opening strategy. "I've actually heard that duel start used by a pop star duelist…more than likely that little dude just copied it being a fan of that pop star…"

"I'M NOT A FAN OF THAT JERK! AND STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"Three guesses as to who that was?" Tao chuckled spinning the first card from his hand and slapping it face down on his duel disk's field. In a dark flash, a face down card appeared before the clumsy duelist. "But now then…I'll start by summoning a set monster."

That's when two more set cards appeared behind the monster that Tao had set on the field. "And just to keep you guessing, these two cards will keep you guessing…"

"Then I take it that it's my turn," Yae guessed pulling her sixth card. '_Hmm…not a bad hand…I just wish I had a clue what this guy was playing with…_'

"Before you make a move," Tao interrupted lifting his hand up to get Yae's attention. "I want to see which kind of Red student you are."

"Yeah, you mentioned that there are usually three reasons why a person's in red," Yae replied rubbing her chin. "Why do you bring that up now?"

"Well, think about it," Tao stated raising his hand up. "Depending on what kind of red student, that'll determine the match. I'm kinda hoping that you're not really knowledgeable about the duel monster game. That way I can enjoy your strategy and duelist ability."

"…I'm still surprised by that deduction," Yae commented shaking her head and lifting up her first card. "But I'll show you what kind of duelist I am! I summon Kung Fu Kid!"

Flipping over her, the blue haired young fighter (1300/1200) landed in front of Yae, raising his arms in a double knife style. "And now…Kung Fu Kid! Attack his face down monster!"

Leaping into the air, the Kung Fu Kid began to spin in a blue blur wheel that fell towards the set card.

Tao on the other hand…was smiling as the face down card flipped up, allowing a large egg shaped rock to emerge on the field. When the Kung Fu Kid slammed his foot into the boulder, the vibrations just sent the young fighter to the ground rubbing his knee. (YLP: 7300)

"What the hell is that thing?" Yae asked as her Kung Fu Kid flipped back to Yae's field.

"Heh, ya like it?" Tao asked tapping his hand against the large boulder like egg. "Allow me to show ya my Boulder Dragon Egg (0/2000). One of the newest additions to my deck!"

"I've seen some weird monsters here," Yae admitted before pointing towards the large boulder. "But that's a really strange monster…who made this game again?"

"Sorry, but I really can't remember," Tao admitted rubbing the back of his head. "Facts aren't my strong suite…but, I think its still your turn."

"Thanks, and to end that turn," Yae sighed fitting a card into her duel disk, making the set card appear behind her Kung Fu Kid. "I'll place a card to give my fighter a little back up!"

'_My Disabling Kick trap will block any attack that the big guy tries…'_

"Hmm…oh, its my turn right," Tao muttered slowly pulling his next card, then waving his hand up a little bit in the air. "And just cause I'm a nice guy, allow me to tell ya what my little egg can do…"

"I've got a few choice words about your Boulder Dragon Egg," Yae stated tilting her head to the side. "Little isn't one of them."

"My, aren't you the cut of humor," Tao chuckled tapping the backside of his fist up against the boulder next to him. "But in all seriousness, if you try to summon a monster with a little more kick by sacrificing your monster, you better make sure that they aren't level five or higher. Monsters that strong can't destroy this bad boy."

"So, I basically have to destroy your monster with a level four or lower monster," Yae summarized rubbing her chin. "Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Heh, well, I guess I can tell you what the other ability of my Boulder Dragon Egg has…" Tao muttered to himself crossing his arms. "…or, how about I show you? I activate my trap card, Rock Bombardment!"

With the set card disappearing into the air, a large boulder appeared over Yae as Tao lifted up a single card from his rather large deck of cards. Then, as soon as Tao fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard, the large boulder fell towards Yae.

BOOOM!

Jumping to the side, Yae barely managed to dodge the large boulder, although the damage was still done. "Whoa!" (YLP: 6800)

"Now, in case you didn't realize," Tao explained placing his finger over his cards. "My trap allows me to send a rock monster from my deck to the graveyard. In its place you lose five hundred life points, a very interesting card."

"Seems to me that you've got a weird interest in strange cards," Yae admitted as the large boulder disappeared…

…all the while a large crack began to appear at the base of the Boulder Dragon Egg, allowing a large spurt of purple smoke to steam out. "I have to give you that little girl. Especially since I've got my Dragon Egg's first counter on it."

"And what does that counter do?" Yae asked blinking a few times.

"The counter itself isn't worth much," Tao replied wagging his finger. "Talk to be about its effect when it gets five counters."

"Do I even want to know what happens then?" Yae questioned lowering her head.

"Probably not," Tao chuckled lifting his next card up, immediately slapping it onto his duel disk. "But enough of this explanation crap! I summon Rock Soldier!"

The platform seemed to recede into itself, allowing a large knight made entirely of stone to rise onto the field, lifting up a large stone lance (2200/0). "And now…I think we should put your little Kung Fu Kid back in the kiddy corner where he belongs! Rock Soldier! Do your stuff!"

With a few cracks, the large Rock Soldier began to charge at the Kung Fu Kid at a surprising speed, it's lance aimed towards the calm fighter.

"Nice try! Trap card go!" Yae announced as her face down card flipped up and her Kung Fu Kid immediately slammed his foot into the side of the Rock Soldier's lance, making the attack miss. "My Disabling Kick negates your attack…but we both then take four hundred points of damage!" (YLP: 6400) (TLP: 7600)

With his soldier struggling back to his field, Tao just looked at his duel disk life point counter with a raised eyebrow. "Okay…well…that's not really all that impressive. But, to each their own…to end my turn, I'll set one card face down."

Before Yae could get a chance to draw her next card, many cracks appeared in the Rock Soldier's body (1700/500) allowing some dust to fly up into the air. "…let me guess, it has a nasty special ability."

"More like a handicap, my monster loses five hundred attack points, but they get transferred to his defense," Tao explained shrugging his shoulders. "But, at the moment, you've got nothing out that'll cause me to sweat…"

"Then how about we change that?" Yae asked pulling her next card from the top of her deck, then immediately spinning the card, Yae slapped her card onto her duel disk. "I summon Tiger Taijutsu Master!"

In a strong force of wind, the tiger themed female fighter appeared (1600/1200) joining the Kung Fu Kid on the battle field. "And guess what! My monster allows me to add a certain kind of card into my hand…"

"And you said my cards were weird," Tao chuckled as a card shot out of Yae's deck and into her hand.

"Sometimes weird is good," Yae replied looking at her newest card. "Just look at my friend Garu. He's weird looking but he's a good guy."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You don't scare me!" Yae shouted back making Tao sweatdrop.

'…_I don't even want to know how they became friends…_' Tao thought as Yae fitted the card into her duel disk.

"Anyway, I activate the spell card, Taijutsu Art – Leaf Hurricane!" Yae announced as many green leaves began to appear all around the field. "And this spell card switches the battle mode of all of your monsters!"

"W-what!?!" Tao exclaimed as the many leaves began to flow around his two monsters, making the cards on his duel disk reverse modes. '_Crap! Now my Boulder Dragon Egg's going to get scrambled!_'

"I usually prefer fried eggs," Yae admitted as her Tiger Taijutsu Master leapt into the air with a powerful burst of air following her. "But in this case…I'll make an exception!"

Using the air current, the Tiger Taijutsu Master propelled herself towards the large boulder egg, slamming her fist into the large stone. The impact shattered the boulder into Tao's body, making the duelist skid backwards due to the force. (TLP: 6000)

"And now…Kung Fu Kid! Attack that Rock Soldier!" Yae continued on as the young fighter speed forward, creating a few afterimages before slamming his foot into the Rock Soldier's head, cracking the statue like monster into pebbles.

"…uh oh…" Tao gulped turning his head to the side to see Kurro shake his head. '_Oh no! I'm not going to lose like Zaku! And I'm not going to get that punishment!'_

"And to end my turn…I'll set one card face down," Yae wrapped up as Tao slowly shook his head.

'_O-Okay…I just got to stall till I can actually get the real star out…_' Tao thought to himself slowly pulling his next card. At the sight of his card, Tao's eyes slowly widened. '_…I'm half way there!_'

Noticing that he wasn't doing anything, Tao shook his head and reached for another card of his. "Uh…I-I set a monster in defense mode. T-that's all I can do…"

'_Alright! I've got him on the ropes!_' Yae thought drawing her next card. "Now then…I think I'll summon Kung Fu Lass!"

Jumping onto the platform from the stands, a new fighter appeared on the field standing next to the (now blushing) Kung Fu Kid. This fighter was dressed in a similar fashion as the Kung Fu Kid, but was very different, the fighter was a young girl with long pink hair tied up into two buns wearing a dark red fighter's gi with a blue phoenix on the back (1200/1300). With a nod to the other two fighters, the Kung Fu Lass placed her left arm behind her back and had her right hand in the air.

"…I think I know what kind of movies you're into," Tao chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

/-/-/-/-///-/-//-///-/

"Damn it…where is Vergil?"

In the hallways, Mustang was still searching for Vergil for the beginning of Yae's duel. Currently, Mustang was in the general area of the library.

Slapping his forehead, Mustang leaned up against the wall near the library entrance and lowered his head. '_Geez…hell, why am I even looking for this guy? If anything, he's probably already at the duel arena…'_

"AHH! That's what I call drinky-drinky!"

"Huh?" Mustang questioned turning his head towards the library's entrance way. After blinking a few times, Mustang slowly walked through the entrance way being quiet all the while. '_What was that?_'

"Densui! Did you have to mix that stuff here?" Another voice stated with an icy tone to it.

'_Hmm…I would've figured that with a large number of people gone thanks to Kurro, that I'd recognize a number of voices,_' Mustang thought walking through the maze of books trying to get closer to the voices.

"Will you two shut up! This is a damn library!" A rather loud and slightly familiar voice snarled making the other two voices quiet down. "I'm trying to read my newspaper!"

'…_I know that voice,_' Mustang thought reaching the edge of the bookcase to see Densui, Talo and Fomalhaut sitting at a table. '_Hmm…haven't seen those two reds before. Transfer students maybe?_'

/-/-//-//--/-/-/

Spinning her next card, Yae smiled as she fitted it into her duel disk. "I hope you're ready Tao! Cause its time to take you down a few notches!"

"…can we just skip to the part where you surrender?" Tao requested lifting his hands up as the spell card appeared in front of Yae, making his eyes widen in shock. "Uh…could you consider not playing that card?"

"Nope," Yae answered as a powerful yellow aura appeared over Yae. "I activate the spell card, Shield Crush! This card automatically destroys a defense mode monster! And since the only defense monster is your face down monster…"

With that fact established, the powerful yellow aura shot off from the air where it was set, and crashed into the face down monster, destroying it without leaving a trace of its existence.

And starring at the field of three monsters, Tao immediately lifted up his hands in defense. "W-wait! C-can't we talk about this?!?"

"Sorry…but, no deal!" Yae shouted throwing her hand towards Tao and making all three of her monsters nod. "All three of you! Direct attack on Tao!"

Blinking once, Tao missed how all three of the fighter monsters managed to disappear leaving afterimages of themselves. However, all three of the fighters appeared in front of Tao, each of them readying their fists.

"…this'll sting…" Tao muttered before three fists collided with his face, making him fall backwards with a dazed look on his face. "ARGH!" (TLP: 2900)

All three of the fighting themed monsters jumped backwards onto Yae's field, each of them with hardened smiles on their faces. Yae couldn't help but smile along with them. "Well now…I think this match is mostly done."

Struggling to stand up, Tao slowly drew his next card with his eyes narrowed down. "D…don't think that this over. Not by a long shot!"

In a stream on light, a beautiful angel appeared next to Tao, pulling three of his cards from his deck for him. "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards and discard two!"

Before he selected his two cards, Tao looked over his three newest cards…he must've drawn something good, cause his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Heh…I guess I have take something back."

Taking two of the cards in his hand, Tao handed them over to the angel who slipped into his graveyard slot. "This match is over! I activate my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

A spooky mist floated over the field, allowing a coffin made entirely out of granite to rise from the duelist platform. Then, in a shower of granite shards, the coffin shattered to allow a large green golem with a mine on its head to step forward (1000/1900). "This allows me to special summon my Mine Golem! But I'm not done! I activate the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon!"

Two blue flames erupted from the platform, creating two more Mine Golems (1000/1900 x2) next to the original. "My spell card allows me to special summon all copies of a monster that I special summoned. However, now you get to special summon all copies of the Kung Fu Kid in your deck!"

"Fine by me!" Yae replied lifting up her two other copies of the Kung Fu Kid (1300/1200 x2) both whom appeared on the field. At the sight of the three Kung Fu Kids, the Kung Fu Lass sighed and shook her head slightly. "And I already see what your strategy is! That face down card is Minefield Eruption!"

"…Wrong!" Tao shouted sticking his tongue out. "My trap card isn't for my three golems…but its for something quite different! Something that's much more dangerous!"

"Yeah right, I call your bluff," Yae stated lifting her hand up. "If you had something that strong, you would've brought it out by now!"

"…I would've…but I needed the necessary cards," Tao admitted lifting a card up, and spinning it into his duel disk. "I activate the Ritual Spell card…Seal Released!"

The earth began to shake violently, making Yae and her five monsters lose their footing as a very large, fancy coffin emerged from the ground. However, Tao was able to keep standing, even as the shaking began to get worse. "Now then…I offer all three of my Mine Golems!"

The coffin slowly began to open, allowing a large stone clawed hand burst out clutching all three of the large golems easily. All three of the golems tried to escape, but unfortunately, the clawed hand pulled them directly into the coffin. "The sacrifice has been accepted…and now…Stone Emperor! Awaken!"

The coffin then shattered into large boulders, releasing the owner of that large clawed hand. Standing behind Tao, casting a very large shadow was a extremely large stone golem warrior with a carved lion head on the top. In the warrior's broad arms was a large anchor like sword that it holds in its clawed hands.

The tall golem looked down at all five of Yae's monsters and then roared loudly, making the ground shake once more (2000/2000).

Yae just sweatdropped at the creature, sure it was stronger than her monsters…but she was expecting something with a little more punch with its appearance and entrance. "…that was worth the hype?"

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Tao laughed loudly, reaching into his duel disk's graveyard, pulling out a monster card that went by the name D.D. Statue (0/2200). "I enact the special ability of my Emperor! By removing my D.D. Statue from the graveyard, I can increase my monster's attack or defense by my statue's defense (2000/2000 + 2200/0)!"

"Okay…that's actually pretty impressive," Yae admitted as Tao continued on.

"And I'm not done! I activate the spell card Infernal Earth Strike!" Tao shouted fitting his spell card into his duel disk, showing the Stone Emperor slamming its fist into a large building. "Now…by sacrificing one thousand life points…my Emperor can attack all monsters on your side of the field!" (TLP: 1900)

"What!?!" Yae shouted looking at all five of her surprised monsters.

"Stone Emperor! Unleash the fury of Earth's Depths!" Tao commanded as his Stone Emperor roared loudly into the air, lifting up the anchor like sword into the air.

Then with a powerful horizontal slash, the sword sliced through all of Yae's monsters, making the fighters cry out in pain and shattering them into pixels. The force of the wind sent Yae stumbling to the ground. (YLP: 0)

With a final roar, the Stone Emperor disappeared into the air behind Tao…who at the moment was kind of surprised. "I…I won?!? I did it! I won! I won!"

Sitting back up, Yae lowered her head with a loud sigh. "Yeah…congrats, you just beat a young girl at a card game."

"…you must really like taking the fun out of everything don't ya?" Tao asked shaking his head while looking at the ritual monster he had on his duel disk. '_But like that matters now! Now I won't get punished, and I owe it to you Stone Emperor!_'

Meanwhile…

"My, my, my," Kurro chuckled rubbing his chin. "I guess Tao really had a few tricks up his sleeve…"

"…that really wasn't fair if you ask me…" Zaku moaned while combing his hair with a silver comb. "I get a Obelisk Blue and Tao got a slacker…"

"…life's unfair," Natalie pointed out.

"Deal with it!" Chinto laughed pointing at Zaku.

//-/--/--//-/-/-/-/

**Card Stats**

**Kung Fu Lass / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior/Effect:** During each battle phase this card does not attack, increase its ATK by 200. When this card attacks, it's ATK returns to normal at the end of the battle phase.

**Description:** A young girl with long pink hair tied up into two buns wearing a dark red fighter's gi with a blue phoenix on the back.

**Taijitsu Art – Leaf Hurricane / Spell Instant /Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have a monster with 'Taijitsu', 'Monk', 'Kung Fu' or 'Karate' in its name on your side of the field. Switch the battle mode of all of your opponent's monsters (any face down defense monsters are flipped face up, negate any flip effects).

**Image:** The Tiger Taijitsu Master stopping a punch from the Hitotsu-Me Giant just by simply pushing his fist to the side.

**Boulder Dragon Egg / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000 / Rock/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed by monsters with level 5 or higher. Every time an EARTH Rock type monster is sent to your graveyard, place one counter on this card. When this card has five or more counters on this card, you may special summon one 'Boulder Dragon' from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

**Description:** A large stone egg with many vines around it.

**Rock Soldier / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** During each end phase this card is face up on the field, decrease this monster's attack by 500. And then increase this monster's defense points by 500.

**Description:** A large knight made out of stone lifting up a large stone lance.

**D.D. Statue / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2200 / Rock/Effect:** During the end phase this card was removed from play, you may return this card to your graveyard, or your opponent's graveyard. This card cannot be special summoned.

**Description:** A large glowing statue of the D.D. Warrior lady.

**Seal Released / Ritual Spell / Effect: **This card is used to Ritual Summon 'The Stone Emperor'. You must offer monsters from the field or your hand whose total Level Stars is equal to or more of nine.

**Image:** A young blue haired girl wearing a simple dark blue dress standing in front of fancy stone coffin being opened up by two dangerous clawed hands with a pair of red eyes gleaming out of it.

**The Stone Emperor / Earth / LV. 9 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / Rock/Ritual/Effect:** This card can only be ritual summoned by the effect of 'Seal Released' and by offering monsters who total stars equal to or more to nine. Once per turn, during your main phase, you may remove one EARTH monster from your graveyard from play to increase this monster's attack or defense points by the attack or defense points of the removed card from play until your opponent's end phase. If the card that was removed by this card's effect was a Rock monster, this card cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards until the end of your opponent's turn.

**Description:** An extremely large stone golem warrior with a carved lion head on the top. In the warrior's broad arms is a large anchor like sword that it holds in its clawed hands.

**Infernal Earth Strike / Spell / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points. Select 1 level 7 or higher EARTH attribute monster on your side of the field. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack and it attacks all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. The effects of all Effect monsters destroy by the selected monster in battle cannot be activated.

**Image:** the Stone Emperor slamming its fist into a large building.

/-//--/-/--///-/

**Kurro:** Now then…we're tied again…

**Chinto:** And I'm up! So who's going to be against me?

**Vergil:** Your opponent…is me!

**Chinto:** Well, well, well…I've been waiting for a chance to face ya again!

**Vergil:** Zeff…let this be my retribution!

_**The rematch appears! Enforcers Against the Kaisers! Next time – **__**Chapter 25: Corrupted Justice**_

**Taylor:** Come on Vergil! Win this or else!

**Rox:** BARK! WOOF!


	25. Chapter 25: Cruel Justice

_**Here I stand…a young man who has betrayed his friend…**_

_**Zeff…I told you to run…**_

_**Why did you take the fall for me? I deserved that punishment instead of you…**_

_**You idiot…**_

_**Now look what you've made me do…**_

_**I have to avenge you, ya jerk…**_

_**And standing against this duelist…I will leave my Kaisers out of this match, and face him with a new strategy that I came up with…**_

_**Chinto…our match was interrupted last time…but now…**_

_**We end this farce of justice!**_

_**//-/--//--/-/-//-/-/**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Corrupted Justice**_

//-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/

Holding his breath, Mustang watched intently at the small group in the library. Fomalhaut and the two reds were sitting at the table, each of them performing simple yet different actions.

Fomalhaut was reading his newspaper as usual, the red haired guy was looking through some cards and the weirdly dressed red…was drinking from what appeared to be a gourd as if he was in the desert for weeks.

"…Densui, please drink responsibly," Talo sighed shaking his head while he gathered all the cards he had in front of him into a small pile.

"Get off my case Talo," Densui snarled slamming his gourd on the table, making a small amount of liquid splash up from the small opening.

"…do I have to separate you two like little kids?" Fomalhaut growled lowering his newspaper to glare at young men with a fiery aura surging from his body. "Or, how about I snap both of your necks? That'll shut you up!"

'_Okay…what the hell is this?_' Mustang thought before the echo of footsteps began to sound through the library's large hall.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" A clear pristine voice apologized, from Mustang's deduction, the voice belonged to a young girl…and he'd look to see who it was, but there would've been a chance for him to be seen.

"Yeesh, leave it to a gal to make us wait," Densui sighed shaking his head a few times.

"There's no need to be a sexist Densui," Talo moaned slapping his forehead. "I must apologize for him…"

/-//--//-//-/-/-/-/

"One win for each side," Kurro chuckled meeting Daigo in front of the dueling platform. "Keep this up Daigo and you'll lose more than just that money you've got."

"…Joy…" Daigo muttered rubbing the back of his head. "…but now then…shall we get onto our next match?"

"Hmm…eager to sleep in the void?" Kurro chuckled slightly raising his hand up to his mouth to quell the laughter that would ensue otherwise.

"…I don't get what's so funny, but there are still two more rounds," Daigo replied raising his hand up with his two fingers. "And we still have to discuss the final match…"

"Not like you'll get there old man," Kurro muttered tapping his cane on the ground.

"You're older than me!" Daigo shouted narrowing his eyes down at Kurro. "Anyway…who's up next to duel?"

"Hmm, well, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't know this," Kurro stated rubbing his chin. "But one of the students whose in the stands right now trespassed on some private property in my small time owing this academy…during that time, one of duelists had an interrupted duel. I think it would be appropriate for the two to face against once more time…"

"Very well, who's the student?" Daigo asked rubbing his chin.

"He went by the name…" Kurro started raising his hand towards the stands…

//--/--/-/--/-//-/

"Vergil Redgrave…it's been a while you've contacted us."

Standing in the hallway, Vergil was currently talking into his blood red cell phone, there was no one around with the exception of Rox (Vergil promised Taylor that he'd watch the wolf cub.) "A lot has happened sir…this is the most recent chance I've had to call you commander…"

"Yes well…what's the status on the targets?"

"As far as spotted targets, I've only had two accounts when two were sighted on this academy," Vergil answered sitting down on the ground to scratch Rox behind his ears. "I believe one of the duelists was the one that defeated Zeff and cast him from the island itself…I believe Zeff told you of this in his report…"

"Agent Redgrave…Agent Bates never reported back to us. We haven't even been able to contact him for a while now…"

"What?!?" Vergil gasped into the phone, scaring Rox slightly. '_But that doesn't make any sense…according to the sense. According to the files in the school, the boat that Zeff on was docked at Domino Port…but, I would've thought maybe he'd contact the commander as soon as he got there…'_

Vergil didn't realize it, but Rox seemed to smile as Vergil continued to pet his head.

"In any case, we'll look into Agent Bates' disappearance, but I'll expect a full report on the two sighted members of the Saints of Sin…"

"Yes sir, I will immediately…" Vergil replied snapping his phone shut and placing it into his pocket. Then focusing his attention on Rox, Vergil lifted Rox to his lap and began to pet Rox gently. "Heh…maybe you know what happened to your master…"

"…woof…" Rox snickered slightly with a devious smile on his face.

"…did you just snicker?" Vergil questioned with a large question mark over his head.

"Well, well, well, looks like the stress made ya crazy," A broad voice chuckled making Vergil and Rox look up to see none other than Chinto standing over them with a large smile on his face. "Nice ta see ya again ya trespasser!"

Carefully pushing Rox off his lap, Vergil stood up and glared at Chinto. "…"

"Silent treatment? Heh, like that's going to affect me," Chinto snickered shaking his head. "I just hope you're not silent during our duel…"

"…I see…Kurro and Daigo must've selected you and me to duel next," Vergil pieced together, rubbing his chin as Rox began to snarl and have his hair stand up on his back.

"I'd have that mutt put down if I were you," Chinto chuckled spinning on his heel and heading towards the dueling arena. "Don't want that mutt to give ya rabies now…Ha!"

Rox was furious, the snarling became louder and he would've charged after Chinto if it wasn't for Vergil grabbing Rox by his makeshift collar. "I know my words won't reach you Rox…but, it's my fault that Zeff's no longer here. I wish I could make amends…"

"…But all I can do now is defeat Chinto in Zeff's honor. I'll make amends to you, I swear…"

///-/--//---/-/-//

A few minutes later…

"Heh…I was starting to think you wouldn't show little man," Chinto chuckled as Vergil slowly ascended the stairs to the dueling platform. "Ya got guts…and maybe I'll respect ya for that…"

"But not very likely…"

"If I had you're respect," Vergil sighed reaching into his pocket to pull out his dueling deck. "I'd be seen as trash by others…so keep it to yourself Chinto."

"Oh, a comedian are ya now?" Chinto growled before noticing something at Vergil's shoulder. "Hmm? Looks like you've got some trash on ya now…"

"Don't refer to Rox as trash," Vergil snarled as he mimicked Rox who sat on his shoulder. "Especially since he's higher in the intelligence pyramid…"

"What the hell!?!" Chinto roared slamming his foot into the ground. "That little pup can't even talk? What makes you think he's smarter than me?!?"

"…the ability to speak doesn't prove intelligence," Vergil answered wagging his finger at Chinto. "The best way to prove your intelligence is to prove that you can still defeat me…"

"So, are you calling yourself dumb?" Chinto asked raising an eyebrow, literally confused with Vergil's statements.

"No…I'm saying I've got experience," Vergil replied making Chinto clutch his head in pain.

"You're not making any sense!!" Chinto shouted flailing his head around. "You're just doing that on purpose!"

"Heh…you just figure that out?" Vergil asked snapping his dueling deck into his duel disk, activating the machine. '_That gives me an idea…'_ (VLP: 8000)

"Enough of your mumbo jumbo!" Chinto roared pulling his six cards from his duel disk. "And make way for a real duelist!" (CLP: 8000)

'_If anything, he still uses his Enforcer cards…with their low stats, they seem like nothing,_' Vergil thought blinking a few times as Chinto looked over his hand. '_But, they've got those unique effects and support cards…_'

"I'll start with the spell card, Boss Battle!" Chinto announced as his spell card materialized in front of him, showing a large demonic warrior standing in front of a large amount of medieval warrior. "Now…this spell allows you to special summon any level four or higher monster from your deck…of course, you'd have to fulfill any special requirements for the monster…but since it's your first turn, I doubt that you'd have that done…"

"Correct," Vergil responded pulling his deck out and fanning it in front of himself and Rox. '_That Boss Battle seems somewhat strange…there has to be another effect to it…but if he's giving me a strong monster for free…_'

Reaching for the Mystic Art Kaiser, Vergil couldn't take it out of his deck for obvious reasons; Vergil slowly fingered the card…

"Grr…"

Turning his head slightly, Vergil saw that Rox was growling at the Mystic Art Kaiser card. '_Huh? Is…is Rox warning me? If that the case…then maybe…maybe I should rethink this decision…_'

Immediately taking another card from his deck, Vergil immediately slapped it onto his duel disk as Rox calmed down. "I choose my Clay Ronin!"

From the duelist platform, a large amount of clay began to build up from the metallic platform, forming into the clay samurai, wielding a large yet long katana that sparkled in the light (1750/0). Like all of Vergil's clay monsters in the past, this one bore an expressionless face as it raised it sword in the air.

Chinto's mouth pouted slightly at the sight of the monster. '_…oh well…I was expecting a very strong monster, but I guess that I can't expect that to work all the time…still…I didn't expect this guy to get that…_'

"Now then…for the counter effect of my Boss Battle!" Chinto shouted pulling his dueling deck from his duel disk, and pulling two cards. "For every two stars on the special summoned monster, I can special summon one level three or lower monster from my deck with zero attack points…"

"So, four divided by two is two! So help me in welcoming the Enforcer Cadet and Enforcer Trainee!"

In two bright flashes of light, two futuristic armored monsters appeared in front of Chinto. One was a thin blonde haired young woman wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over her eyes, wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor. At her waist was a high tech gun that she immediately pulled and aimed towards Vergil (0/0).

While the other light died down to reveal a thin brown haired young man wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over his eyes, wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor as he struck a fancy pose (0/0). Both of the monsters knelt down in a defensive stance. "I'll keep them both in defense mode…just in case. And I'll set another monster in defense mode as well as a face down card…turn end."

"…Draw…" Vergil announced slowly pulling his sixth card into his hand. '_Hmm…It's a given that he's planning something…the question is what?'_

"…I summon Clay Tekagi Soldier!" Vergil announced slapping his card onto his duel disk, creating another clay samurai appearing next to the Clay Ronin, only this one had longer arms and larger fists (1400/0). "And now…Clay Ronin! Clay Tekagi Soldier! Attack his two face up Enforcers!"

"Heh…you said attack…can't take it back!" Chinto laughed as the two clay warriors charged towards the two surprised Enforcers. Then just as the two Enforcers were about to bite the dust, Chinto's face down card flipped up, showing two men preparing to cut each other's hands off, this didn't stop the two clay monsters though. "Cause now I activate my trap card, Cruel Justice!"

"Cruel Justice?" Vergil questioned as the two Enforcers were shattered by the two Clay samurai monsters.

"Yeah…you see, it follows the principle eye for an eye," Chinto explained pointing towards his eye while sticking his tongue out. "When you destroy my Enforcers, I can destroy your cards in response! So kiss your two Clay monsters goodbye!"

From the trap card, two small grenades began to bounce on the ground next to two Clay monsters…only seconds later exploding in a pair of fiery explosions. "Ha! Looks like you need an update in monsters! Those are too fragile!"

"…I would…but the classics are great," Vergil replied with a smirk on his face, making a few more question marks appearing over Chinto's head.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Chinto asked as the platform under his feet began to recede, and just as the Enforcer duelist noticed this, a large clay fist collided with his chin, sending him staggering backwards. "ERG!" (CLP: 7500)

"Allow me to clarify this…" Vergil explained lifting his Clay Ronin and Clay Tekagi Soldier's cards, immediately sliding them into his graveyard. "First, my Clay Tekagi Soldier inflicts five hundred points of damage to your life points when it's sent to the graveyard, but you've already figured that out hopefully…"

"Yeah…the hard way…" Chinto moaned rubbing his chin slightly.

"Well then…as for my Ronin's ability, I can summon two Clay Ronin Tokens!" Vergil announced as two smaller Clay Ronin monsters appeared in front of Vergil, both of them crouching down in front of the Clay duelist (500/500 x2).

"Heh…I can already tell…" Chinto chuckled wiping his mouth clean. "…You're not the same runt that I faced in front of the cave!"

"This time…I've got a much better purpose!" Vergil shouted looking at the remains of his hand. '_…I think I know what he's planning next…but unfortunately, I don't have anything to counter it…but I can use this to my advantage…_'

"To wrap up my turn, I'll set one card face down," Vergil stated as Rox yelped with joy at the sight of the face down card. "…and now then, let's see what you can do."

"Heh…good…" Chinto chuckled nearly ripping his next card off his duel disk. "Now then…I first flip up my face down monster, reveal yourself, Enforcer Sergeant!"

Leaping from the face down card, the familiar golden haired enforcer landed on the ground in a strong pose (1000/200). "…and here I thought you didn't like old moves?"

"Well…like you said," Chinto chuckled fitting his newly drawn card into his duel disk, allowing the large Overfuse Cannon to appear on the field, allowing the Enforcer Sergeant to leap atop the large weapon. "The classics are great! And now…I discard my Enforcer Supplier from my hand! This will allow my Enforcer Sergeant to attack you directly!"

"And thanks to your cannon," Vergil pieced together as the large cannon began to charge with a large amount of energy. "…the attack will count as twenty-five hundred points…"

"Correctomundo!" Chinto shouted throwing his hand towards Vergil as the cannon fired the powerful blast of energy into Vergil's body, making the clay duelist disappear into the blinding light.

"Ha! Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

When the blast died down, smoke began to rise off of Vergil and Rox's bodies, making them both seem a little weakened by the powerful attack. (VLP: 5500)

Then, with a small beep, another card popped from Chinto's deck and into his hand. "Now, thanks to my Enforcer Supplier's effect, I can add another one from my deck to my hand. However, this card can't be discarded, summoned or set. Not like that's a problem."

"Yeah…it's just ammunition for next turn," Vergil calculated easily standing up as Chinto looked over his other cards.

"Correct again!" Chinto laughed looking at his small hand. "But now then…I think its time I show you what's going to happen next…"

Spinning his other card in his fingers, Chinto revealed another trap card, this one depicting three muscular criminals charging towards many Enforcers. "As soon as you draw your next card, I'll activate this trap, and you'll be getting even more damage to your life points!"

"Interesting…I'd like to see how that's possible," Vergil stated as two face down cards appeared one Chinto's field.

"You're going to get your wish," Chinto laughed loudly with his tongue sticking out in a sick manner.

"…no one wants to see that Chinto," Vergil sighed shaking his head while Rox followed suite.

/-/-/--////-//-/-//--/

Walking from the library, Mustang shook his head trying to get the memory of that small meeting from his mind. '_Not something that I want to experience again…'_

It was then, time just seemingly stopped in the hallway, Mustang's breathing slowed down as footsteps began to echo through the hall.

"...Die Hard Kaiser Mustang…correct?"

Time returned to normal as Mustang slowly turned to be met none other than Lucian, allowing his cloak to cover his body easily. Blinking a few times, Mustang combed his hair with his free hand. "That's right, and who might you be? Itachi?"

"I assure you, I only like the cloak," Lucian replied stepping forward with his cloak fluttering behind him. "…as for who I am…that's of a little importance right now. I just need to know what you've heard…"

"What I've heard?" Mustang questioned tilting his head a little bit to the side as a large question mark appeared over his head. "I honestly have no idea what you're referring to."

"…I see…" Lucian replied turning his eyes to the side. "Very well…"

Mustang kept his eyes on Lucian as he slowly walked past the Die Hard Kaiser, the fact that he was dressed like that…well, it was just weird. "…someone reads too much manga…"

"…don't piss me off you second rate Kaiser…" Lucian suggested stopping slightly before continuing to head towards the library. "…it wouldn't be best for your health…"

Keeping his glare on Lucian as the mysterious teen disappeared into the distance of the halls. "…I swear, all the freaks come out this time of the semester…"

/-///--//--//-/

"Draw!" Vergil announced as he did so.

"I activate my spell card! Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Chinto roared as his set card began to spin around violently before becoming a powerful twister that spun around the field. "Now, then I think I don't need to tell you what this little card is capable of…right?"

"I see…you intend to destroy my face down card," Vergil speculated looking at his face down card as Rox did the same.

"Heh…I could, but my spell allows me to destroy any spell or trap card on the field! And I choose my own face down!" Chinto laughed as the powerful twister exploded into Chinto's other set card.

"Huh? By why would you do that?" Vergil asked blinking a few times before three black orbs began to immerse themselves onto his field.

"Well, in order to activate the trap, Criminal Targets," Chinto explained as the orbs shattered to release three convicts wearing the stripped prison uniforms onto Vergil's field (500/500 x3). "It has to be destroyed! Then, it special summons three Criminal Tokens on your side of the field. And guess what? During the battle phase those monsters must attack first and can't destroy monsters that have a level equal to or lower than the attack target!"

"Hmm…it's a very good plan," Vergil admitted rubbing his chin in deep thought. "And since I don't have any tribute monsters, I can't use the tokens as such…"

"Heh…I'm glad you see it that way," Chinto chuckled rubbing the bridge of his nose with a large smile plastered on his face.

"However…"

Chinto didn't like the sound of that one at all…

"Surely you realize that when you're playing against me, tokens happen to be the worse thing to use," Vergil pointed out wagging his finger at Chinto.

"What do you mean by that?" Chinto asked blinking a few times before Vergil lifted up another card of his in the air.

"First, I activate my trap card! Soul's Backlash!" Vergil announced as his face down card flipped up to show a large amount of orb like souls escaping from the Clay General of Flames. "And instead of telling you what this card does…why not demonstrate? I activate the spell card, Token Thanksgiving!"

With the card's appearance onto the field, all five of the tokens shattered into orbs of light that began to float down on top of Vergil's body. "And this is reason number one! If there are a large amount of tokens, I can gain a large amount of life points!" (VLP: 9500)

"Damn it!" Chinto snarled before noticing two floating orbs of light swirling around his body. "Huh? What the hell are these things?"

"They're the souls of the Clay Ronin Tokens…" Vergil answered in the scariest voice he could…apparently it worked since Chinto's eyes widened. "And thanks to Soul's Backlash, you lose three hundred life points per Clay monster that's destroyed…and tokens count!"

Before Chinto could say a word, the two orbs of light crashed into his chest, making him take a step backwards while clutching his chest. "C-Cheap shot!" (CLP: 6900)

"And I still have my normal summon this turn," Vergil answered looking over his meager hand, immediately slapping them onto his duel disk. "And I've got just the thing to take your Sergeant down! I call Clay Assassin!"

Instead of forming from the ground as was custom to Vergil's other Clay monsters, this clay samurai leapt from the ceiling clutching onto two jagged daggers in his hands as he softly landed on the ground (1000/0). "And now…attack Enforcer Sergeant!"

"A tie in attack points won't work! Remember! My Enforcer can't be bested in battle!" Chinto shouted as his Enforcer Sergeant leapt from the Overfuse Cannon towards the Clay Assassin, spinning in the air. "So kiss your monster goodbye!"

In a quick second, the Enforcer Sergeant slammed his foot into the Clay Assassin's head, making the clay head fly off into the stands and making the rest of the body fall into dirt. "Heh! That was pathetic!"

"I agree," Vergil responded making Chinto blink a few times. "I would've thought that you'd be more careful than when taking on an assassin. Especially since I used this move before!"

"What are you getting at?" Chinto asked with a few question marks appearing over his head. That's when he noticed that the Enforcer Sergeant began to stagger around on the field. "Huh? What's the matter with you?"

Then, the Enforcer Sergeant finally fell backwards, Chinto's eyes widened at the sight of two jagged daggers that were stabbed into the Enforcer's chest cavities, causing the high tech warrior to cry in pain. Chinto didn't notice as his life points began to lower slightly thanks to Soul's Backlash, he was too preoccupied with his monster shattering into pixels. "N-No!" (CLP: 6600)

"When my monster is destroyed in battle," Vergil explained fitting the card into his duel disk graveyard. "He takes the other monster with him, does that ring a bell to our last match?"

"I guess you think that you're so smart?" Chinto growled looking at his Overfuse Cannon…it was the only thing that was left.

"Not too brag, but I've managed to get a very high score on an IQ test a while back," Vergil pointed out making Rox and Chinto sweatdrop. "And since I was able to have some foresight and learn a little more about these Enforcers of yours…"

"Not what I was getting at," Chinto sighed as Vergil fanned his hand out in front of him.

"Regardless," Vergil stated lifting another card of his into his duel disk. "It's still my turn and I activate the spell card, Double Summon! This spell grants me an additional normal summon this turn! So I'll normal summon Clay Scout Soldier!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, this Clay Samurai that materialized onto the field raised a large banner in its hands with the symbol for clay on it (700/700), making Chinto narrow his eyes down on the monster. "Too bad that clay man can't do a thing to my life points!"

"I realize that…and that's why I'm ending my turn," Vergil answered back crossing his arms allowing Rox to jump off his shoulder and onto the ground. "I guess you were comfortable up there were ya Rox?"

"Bark! Bark!" Rox answered sitting down on the platform.

"…I wish I could understand wolf like Zeff could," Vergil admitted shaking his head.

In this momentary distraction, Chinto silently drew his next card. "…I discard my Discard Compensation for my Overfuse Cannon! Now I can draw one additional card from my deck."

Then looking over his next card, Chinto smirked to himself. "Now then…I activate the spell card, Trap Booster! I discard one card, like my Enforcer Supplier, and I can activate one trap card from my hand!"

"I see, you're trying to rebuild your forces," Vergil stated getting Chinto to blink a few times.

"Uh, yeah," Chinto admitted fitting the other card of his into his duel disk. "I activate the trap card, Training Hall! For one thousand life points, I can special summon two level four or lower monsters from my deck, both with zero attack points!" (CLP: 5600)

Then from the dueling deck, two red and silver blurs spun over Chinto's shoulders, landing in front of the Enforcer duelist. When both blurs stood up, they exposed their identities and characteristics. The two Enforcer monsters were bulky red haired older men wearing black jumpsuits with a metallic band over their eyes, wearing a bulky, futuristic silver armor. At their back are large shield that they both drew from their backs (0/0 x2). "Now then allow me to introduce the Enforcer Captains! And now…my Overfuse Cannon is still out! So I'll just have my first captain…blow away that scout!"

With a quick nod, the first Enforcer Captain leapt atop the cannon, firing the powerful blast into the small Clay Scout Soldier. However, as the remains of the Scout Soldier began to dissolve, Vergil began to smile along with Rox. "…you forget, my Clay Scout Soldier negates the battle damage. And since you destroyed another monster, I can inflict three hundred points thanks to my Soul's Backlash." (CLP: 5300)

"Yeah…" Chinto chuckled closing his eyes with a large grin on his face. "But…now I've got you with my…what the?!"

Standing in front of Vergil was another Clay Scout Soldier, this one standing a little taller than the previous (700/700). "Oh…how careless of me. My scout allows me to special summon a level three or lower Clay monster from my deck. And my Scout was a level three, so I bring out another one from my deck."

"Fine then! I'll just blast that one as well!" Chinto shouted as his other Enforcer Captain leapt onto the Overfuse Cannon, firing once more and making the Clay monster shatter into the remains of the statue like monster. That's when a dark blue aura surrounded Chinto, making him step backwards slightly. "Heh…and bring out another one! I'm ready for it!" (CLP: 5000)

"Very well…Clay Scout Soldier, appear," Vergil stated as the third scout appeared in front of him (700/700).

"Lucky for you…I've got to end my turn," Chinto snorted crossing his arms.

"That is a shame," Vergil muttered pulling his next card. Then, with his glasses reflecting the arena's light, Vergil reached for his duel disk. "I sacrifice my Clay Scout Soldier…and summon Clay General of Thunder!"

A large powerful bolt of lightning struck down upon the Clay Scout Soldier, shattering the statue like warrior into shards of clay. From the remains, a large clay soldier colored with a black paint stood where the Scout Soldier was. Unlike other clay soldiers, this one had six thin arms that each held onto a chained theme weapon, spinning them slowly and gaining speed. Its yellow mask on its clay face is a look of anger that seemed to make Chinto sweatdrop (2200/2200). "Somehow…I don't think that will be helpful…"

"For me it will," Vergil replied lifting his hand up towards one of the Enforcer Captains. "Clay General of Thunder! Attack his Enforcer Captain with Kamikaze Assault!"

Releasing all six of the weapons that he held, the Clay General threw all of the weapons into the surprised Enforcer Captain. Immediately, the force sent the Enforcer Captain flying into Chinto's body, knocking him over with a loud slam to the ground. "ARGH!" (CLP: 2800)

"In case you couldn't tell Chinto, my monster can inflict damage to your life points…" Vergil explained kneeling down to pet Rox on the head. "…but even if you use your cannon, my life points will be able to survive easily!"

'_W…What the hell is going on!?!_' Chinto thought slowly sitting up to see the serious look that Vergil had on his face. '_Last time…I had this kid in my palm of my hand!'_

_//--/-/-/-/Flashback--/-/-/-///-//_

_Drawing his next card, Chinto's Overfuse Cannon slowly began to spark once more, only to calm down when Chinto discarded another card from his hand. "I'll keep my Cannon on the field…of course, it's essential when I take down that overgrown brute…"_

"…_coming from the muscle man," Vergil commented making Chinto narrow his eyes down at him._

"_Just keep making the jokes," Chinto replied turning his next card around in his hand. "I activate the spell card, Shield and Sword! Defense, offense, swap!"_

_All of the holograms began to waver making the Kaiser of Defense (3000/2200), Enforcer Cadet (1000/0), Enforcer Trainee (800/0), and Enforcer Tokens (500/500) switch their stats. "But now everything will be made clear…I sacrifice my two Enforcer Tokens…"_

_Both of the tokens leapt into the air, creating a blinding amount of light that crashed into the ground, creating a large amount of dust to fly up into the air. _

_When the dust began to settle, a new enforcer was standing in front of the two duelists…this one a fancy silver haired youth with dark skin with a metallic band over his eyes. Over his black jumpsuit, silver band armor covered his skinny body. On his right arm was an enlarged bulky metallic arm that was flexed towards Vergil (2800/2400). "…for the Justified Enforcer! And now…my moment to win has just arrived! Justified Enforcer! Strike down his Kaiser of Defense!"_

'_Huh? I thought he would've attacked with his Cadet or Trainee first…unless this new enforcer has a secret ability!'_

"_Recruitment Punch!" _

_The Kaiser of Defense was taken back when the large fist collided with his face making him fly off into the sky, even Vergil was taken back. _

_And just as the Justified Enforcer slowly stepped back to Chinto's side of the field, another monster appeared on the field…_

…_Making Vergil's eyes widen. "Kaiser of Defense!?"  
_

"_No…you see, whenever my Justified Enforcer destroys a monster as a result of battle," Chinto explained gesturing towards the Kaiser of Defense (3000/2200) now dressed in the same fashion with the other Enforcers. "I get a token with the same attack and defense of the destroyed monster…and currently your monster's attack was three thousand…"_

_A cold bead of sweat slowly dripped off the back of Vergil's head at the sight of his very monster turning against him. "Oh, but don't worry…this token can't attack the turn it was summoned…but my other two Enforcers can attack!_

"_So why wait?"_

/-/-/-/-//-/-End of Flashback/-//--/-/-/

'_Now its like the tables turned and he's the one who had victory in the bag!_' Slamming his fists into the ground, Chinto propelled himself to his feet, glaring intensely at Vergil. "I refuse to have that happen! I activate the special ability of my Captain! Now, I can special summon two Enforcer Tokens to my side of the field, equal to the level of your monster…divided by two! And since your monster is a level six, I can special summon three tokens!"

From behind the cannon, three younger versions of the Enforcer Captain dashed out onto the field, all three of them with enraged looks on their faces at Vergil defeating their original form (0/0 x3). "Now then, four eyes, I'd like you to guess what's in stored for you!"

"If that's the case…I'll set one card face down and end my turn," Vergil sighed standing up straight to fit the card into his duel disk.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Chinto snarled nearly ripping his next card off his duel disk, only to take his last Enforcer Supplier from his hand and fitting it into his duel disk's graveyard to keep his Overfuse Cannon on his field. "Well…think about this smart boy! I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now both of us draw till we hold six cards in our hands!"

"A very unwise move…you should never give your opponent cards this late in the duel," Vergil advised slowly pulling cards from the top of his deck till he held six in his hand.

"In a matter of moments, that won't matter!" Chinto roared looking over his hand. "Cause now I sacrifice two of my tokens to summon a familiar face!"

With a nod to each other, two of the Enforcer Tokens leapt into the air, combining into a large form of light. When the light died down, the Justified Enforcer fell too the ground, lifting up his two enlarged fists in the air (2800/2400), ready to deliver some cruel justice to Vergil. "Now then…Enforcer Token! Use the Overfuse Cannon and blast that General back to the earth where it belongs!"

Giving a thumbs up to his master, the remaining Enforcer Token climbed atop the large cannon as it began to charge. As soon as the futuristic warrior was standing straight on the cannon, the powerful attack was shot onto the easily destroyed General of Thunder…

…however, Chinto was the one who lost life points instead of Vergil. (CLP: 2500)

"Now then…you're wide open…" Chinto stated throwing his arm to the side.

"Am I?" Vergil asked snapping his fingers over his face down card, revealing a large amount of Clay Soldiers charging towards a large golden dragon. "My trap card, Calling an Army would like to disagree…when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon another Clay monster…"

"And I choose Clay General of Flames!"

In a powerful burst of flames, the Clay General of Flames appeared before Vergil, lifting both of his fans into the air (2300/2300).

"If that's how you want to play…then fine! Justified Enforcer! Destroy that monster now!" Chinto ordered as his large fisted warrior charged towards the Clay General, slamming his fist into the face of the monster.

But, as with the previous times, the powerful aura surged around Chinto's body, making him slightly weaker than before. (CLP: 2200)

From the remains of the Clay General, two smaller versions of the General appeared on the field, only these two wielded spears (1500/1500 x2). "And thanks to my monster's destruction, I can special summon two Clay Soldier Grunt tokens."

"Yeah!?! Well they're just targets to me!" Chinto roared as his Enforcer Captain leapt onto the large cannon, well aware what was coming next. "Enforcer Captain! Your target is the Clay Soldier Grunt Token on the right! And since your tokens don't share the same effect as your regular monsters…"

The powerful blast immediately destroyed the first Clay Soldier Grunt immediately, this time sending a powerful shockwave to both duelists. (CLP: 1900) (VLP: 8500)

"Ha! Finally! Finally I got you!" Chinto laughed loudly pumping his arms in the air.

"I must admit…it was an interesting move," Vergil sighed shaking his head. "But…all you really did was make a bruise appear…"

"…is that what you think?" Chinto asked raising an eyebrow as he fitted one card from his hand into his duel disk. "Well then…it'll be a pleasure to prove you wrong kiddo…"

"It'll be a pleasure," Vergil replied reaching for his deck, until the ground began to rumble. "Wait!?! What the?"

"Oh, did you forget about my Justified Enforcer's ability?" Chinto asked as a cybernetic version of the Clay General of Flames (2300/2300) appeared next the Justified Enforcer. "I can special summon a token of the monster he destroyed this turn…but enough about that…its your move, four eyes."

Vergil remained silent as he looked over the seven cards he had in his hand, contemplating what moves were possible at this point. Then raising his hand up into the air, Vergil narrowed his eyes at Chinto. "Clay Soldier Grunt Token, your target is the Enforcer Token!"

Lowering its spear, the Clay Soldier Grunt began to charge towards the surprised Enforcer Token…

BUZZZ!

A large 'No Entry' sign appeared in front of the Clay Soldier Grunt Token, making it take a knee. "Heh…I know exactly what you're up to kiddo…you were planning on damaging my life points with that little token of yours…"

Vergil's eyes widened as Chinto began to explain, raising his hand up in a manner that screamed 'Ha, ha, I am so smart!' "Then, you'd probably set another one of your clay monsters. Then, you'd probably suicide with both of the monsters and take whatever was left of my life points."

"Uh…wow…" That's all Vergil could come up at the moment.

"That hurts…" Chinto sighed shaking his head. "But anyway, thanks to my No Entry trap card, all monsters on your side of the field were moved to defense mode."

'_That surprised me,_' Vergil pondered looking over his cards. '_Then there's a good chance that he knows what I'm doing next.'_

"I'll set one monster face down," Vergil announced as the set card appeared next to his Clay Soldier Grunt Token. "And set two cards face down as well…"

"Hmm…" Chinto mumbled to himself as he drew his next card, but immediately discarded it from his hand to keep his cannon on the field. "I wonder…what should I do?"

…

"Oh wait! I activate the spell card, Giant Trunade!"

In a powerful torrent of wind, all of the spells and trap cards, including the large cannon flew into the air and back into their owner's hands. "Now then…I'll just replay my Overfuse Cannon…"

The large cannon reappeared on the field next to Chinto, looking even more ominous now that Vergil lost more than half of his defenses. "And I'll activate the spell card, Shield Crush! So, say goodbye to that face down monster!"

Vergil's eyes widened as his face down card shattered as if it was nothing. "Dang…does everyone have that card in their deck?"

"It would seem…" Chinto chuckled snapping his finger as his Enforcer Captain leapt onto the large Overfuse Cannon. "…but now then…Enforcer Captain! Attack that Clay Soldier Grunt Token, Overfuse Blaster!"

Laughing loudly, the Enforcer Captain fired the cannon into the remaining token, destroying it and leaving Vergil alone on the field with Rox hoping off the duelist platform. "Heh…looks like your little wolf friend has the right idea…I don't want to be you right now either!"

"Enforcer Token!"

"Justified Enforcer!"

"Clay Enforcer Token!"

All three of the remaining monsters on Chinto's field ran up to the cannon, empowering the cannon with more energy than before. "Need I say more? Blast four eyes into the next millennium!"

"…This is going to sting," Vergil muttered before the cannon fired an extra powerful burst of light into his body, forcing him to the ground with static jumping all over his body. "…yep…it stings like hell…" (VLP: 1000)

"And it'll sting even more four-eyes," Chinto chuckled fitting two more cards from his hand into his duel disk. "There's no way you can get out of this…not with what I've got planned for ya."

"No…no…" Vergil muttered slowly standing up, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face, covering his eyes. "…I…I vowed to Zeff and Rox…"

The mention of his name, Rox leapt back on the field and growled at Vergil, making him look to his side and smile. "And…I keep my word!"

"Heh…that's nice four eyes," Chinto chuckled as Vergil drew his next card.

"Stop calling me four eyes!" Vergil shouted pulling a card from his hand. "I am Vergil Redgrave! The number one rookie of the Pacific Duel academy!"

"Titles mean nothing!" Chinto roared back as the wind in the arena began to twist and turn. "What's going on!?!"

"A storm is brewing," Vergil answered pointing over to his spell card. "A Heavy Storm to be precise! Now all spells and traps are destroyed!"

The large Overfuse Cannon and the two set cards on Chinto's field were immediately shattered into sparks of lightning. "Well…that's a bummer…"

"And now…I activate the spell card, Double Spell, by discarding my Sculptor of the Clay spell card," Vergil announced as a card shot out of Chinto's graveyard into Vergil's hand. "I can activate a spell card from your graveyard…and I choose your Trap Booster!"

Discarding another card from his hand, Vergil's Soul's Backlash appeared on the field once more, covering Vergil's form. "And now…I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Avarice, allowing me to shuffle five monsters from my graveyard into my deck…then draw two cards!"

"Heh…hoping for a luck of the draw?" Chinto chuckled as Vergil snapped the top two cards from his deck.

"…in a sense," Vergil answered slapping one of his newly drawn monster cards. "I summon Clay Scout Soldier!"

Once again, the banner wielding Clay Soldier appeared in front of Vergil (700/700) ready to attack. "And now…Clay Scout Soldier! Attack Justified Enforcer!"

"What!?!" Chinto shouted as the Scout Soldier charged towards the Justified Enforcer, only to slam the clay soldier into the ground. "What's the point of that?"

"My trap…that's the point! Now you lose three hundred points!" Vergil announced as a powerful blue aura appeared around Chinto's body, making him struggle. (CLP: 1600)

"Big deal! You can keep doing that to your heart's content! It won't make a lick of difference!" Chinto shouted before Vergil pulled out his deck in a fancy manner, showing all the cards in front of the Clay duelist. "Now what?!?"

"Did you forget so soon?" Vergil asked taking one of the cards before snapping his deck into his duel disk, as soon as he slapped the selected card onto his duel disk, another Clay Scout Soldier appeared on the field (700/700). "My Scout Soldier can special summon another level three or lower clay monster from my deck! So relax as the noose around your neck slowly begins to tighten around your thick neck!"

"Clay Scout Soldier! Attack the Justified Enforcer!"

Chinto's eyes widened as his Justified Enforcer slammed his fist into the Clay Scout soldier, creating the powerful aura around Chinto's body once more. '_H-He planned this ahead of time! There's no way out of this!'_ (CLP: 1300)

Another Clay Scout Soldier appeared before Vergil, only this one didn't wait for the order to attack the Justified Enforcer. And once again, the large fisted Enforcer slammed his fist into the Scout Soldier's body, creating the aura around Chinto's body again. (CLP: 1000)

Then pulling his deck out again, Vergil selected another card from his deck, slapping it onto his duel disk immediately. "Now, since I'm out of Clay Scout Soldiers, I must special summon a little different…and I think Clay Chain Soldier will do the trick!"

From the ground, another clay soldier emerged from the platform, this one spinning a very long steel chain (0/1350) that looked ready for battle. "And now…Clay Chain Soldier, your target is the Justified Enforcer!"

Throwing his chain towards the large fisted Enforcer, the Justified Enforcer stepped to the side and grabbed onto the chain. Then with a mighty pull, the Justified Enforcer swept the Clay Chain Soldier into its mighty fist…

…but like with the other clay monsters, Vergil's life points were spared while Chinto's were as lucky. "Heh…oh well…at least you failed at your calculations four-eyes…" (CLP: 700)

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Vergil stated as his graveyard began to glow as many chains began to erupt from the ground in front of him. "And my calculations aren't wrong. My Clay Chain Soldier allows me to special summon another clay monster from my graveyard."

Being pulled up by the chains, the large fisted Clay Tekagi Soldier (1400/0) appeared on the field, shattering the many chains into the broken links. "And this is the end! Clay Tekagi Soldier! Attack Justified Enforcer!"

Both large fisted warriors charged towards each other, time slowly down as both duelists glared at each other…

/--//-//-/-//--//-//

Card Stats

**Enforcer Trainee / Wind / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 800 / Spellcaster/Effect:** By sending this face up card from the field to the graveyard you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

**Description:** A thin brown haired young man wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over his eyes. Wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor.

**Enforcer Cadet / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Machine/Effect:** By sending this face up card from your side of the field, you may inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A thin blonde haired young woman wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over her eyes, wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor. At her waist is a high tech gun.

**Enforcer Captain / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one 'Enforcer Token' (Earth / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Warrior) for every two levels of the monster that destroyed this card

**Description:** A bulky red haired older man wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over his eyes, wearing a bulky, futuristic silver armor. At his back is a large shield.

**Enforcer Supplier / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is discarded from your hand for a card effect, you may add one 'Enforcer Supplier' from your deck to your hand. (The added card cannot be discarded this turn, summoned, or set.)

**Description:** A young woman with messy bubblegum pink hair wearing a black jumpsuit with a metallic band over her eyes, wearing a thin, futuristic silver armor. On her back is a large supply carrier.

**Boss Battle / Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, your opponent may special summon one level four or higher monster from his or her deck. For every two stars on the special summoned monster you may special summon one level three or lower monster from your hand or deck with 0 attack points.

**Image:** A large demonic warrior standing in front of a large amount of medieval warriors

**Discard Compensation / Spell / Effect: **When this card is discarded from your hand for a card cost, you may draw one card from your deck.

**Image:** As a young man raises a hand of cards to an older man, he's making a grab for a sack of silver

**Cruel Justice / Trap / Effect:** During the turn this card is activated, whenever a monster with 'Enforcer' on your side of the field is destroyed, you may destroy one card on the field.

**Image:** Two men preparing to cut each others' hands off.

**Criminal Targets / Trap / Effect: **When this card is destroyed while face down, you may special summon three 'Criminal Tokens' (Dark / LV.4 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Warrior) on your opponent's side of the field. 'Criminal Tokens' must attack first during your opponent's battle phase and cannot destroy monsters with an equal or lower attack.

**Image:** Three muscular criminals charging towards many enforcers.

**Training Hall / Trap / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points. You may special summon two level four or lower monsters from your deck with 0 attack points.

**Image:** Many Enforcers jumping through an obstacle course.

**Clay Scout Soldier / Earth / LV. 2/ ATK: 700 / DEF: 700 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard you may special summon one level three or lower monster with 'Clay' in it's name from your deck or hand to the field.

**Description:** A clay samurai holding onto a flag with the symbol of earth on it.

**Clay Chain Soldier / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1350 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may special summon one level four or lower monster with 'Clay' in it's name from your graveyard in face up defense mode.

**Description:** A clay Japanese samurai wielding a long silver chain with a large scythe at the end

**Clay Tekagi Soldier / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** Negate all battle damage involving this card. When this card is sent to the graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A clay Japanese samurai with longer arms and large fists.

**Soul's Backlash / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Each time a monster on your side of the field with 'Clay' in it's name is destroyed, you may inflict 300 points to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A large amount of souls leaving the Clay General of Flames.

**Calling an Army / Trap / Effect:** When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one level six or lower monster from your deck with 'Clay' to your side of the field.

**Image:** A large amount of Clay Soldiers running towards a large golden dragon

/--//--//-/--//-/-/

**Vyser D:** Unfortunately…I'm keeping the next chapter secret…as to not spoil anything that might happen…

I can't even tell ya the title.


	26. Chapter 26: Machina Duelex

**Vyser D:** Before we begin this chapter, I'd like to take a moment to thank a good friend of mine for allowing me to use some of the cards that are going to appear in this chapter.

I'd also like to wish everyone a happy new year and hoped that the holiday season was good for them as it was for me.

But anyway, TwilightDuelist thanks for allowing me to use these cards and I apologize in advance if the descriptions aren't as good as yours.

Enjoy!

//-/-/--/-/-////--//-/

_**Many years ago, I was appointed to the head of this fine academy by my predecessor, of course, in my old age, I can't remember his name…**_

…_**however, he was a great sensei of mine, and I knew him extremely well…which is weird how I don't remember his name.**_

_**But, what I do remember are the lessons that he taught me, both in a few lessons in life and in my duel monster strategies.**_

_**You see, before I joined an old team with Kurro, I was a part of an ancient training school that was known as the Cyber Style Duel…and although I wasn't the best duelist in the dojo…I slacked off with training…**_

…_**I often disrespected the master…**_

…_**and to make matters worse…I ran away before I graduate to join the nearby league's all star team. **_

_**Even though I still did that, my sensei saw the potential I had inside, and offered me the position that was usurped under my nose by one of my colleges in the All Star team I mentioned only a few moments ago.**_

_**But I stand before you, not as headmaster…not as a disciple of the Cyber Style Duel…not even a man with lost pride…**_

…_**I just stand before you all as a duelist. Plain and simple, I realize that, but sometimes…the simple are the best.**_

_**The person I stand across…well, it's hard to look her in the eye…and I'll leave it at that…but, I'll say this, her strategy is vastly unique in the ways of traditional dueling.**_

_**So, allow me to introduce to you…the Cyber Myth Style Duel!**_

_**/-/-/--/-////--/-//-/**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Machina Duelex **_

-//-///-/-/-/-//-/--//-

_Throwing his chain towards the large fisted Enforcer, the Justified Enforcer stepped to the side and grabbed onto the chain. Then with a mighty pull, the Justified Enforcer swept the Clay Chain Soldier into its mighty fist…_

…_but like with the other clay monsters, Vergil's life points were spared while Chinto's weren't as lucky. "Heh…oh well…at least you failed at your calculations four-eyes…" (CLP: 700)_

"_I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Vergil stated as his graveyard began to glow as many chains began to erupt from the ground in front of him. "And my calculations aren't wrong. My Clay Chain Soldier allows me to special summon another clay monster from my graveyard."_

_Being pulled up by the chains, the large fisted Clay Tekagi Soldier (1400/0) appeared on the field, shattering the many chains into the broken links. "And this is the end! Clay Tekagi Soldier! Attack Justified Enforcer!"_

_Both large fisted warriors charged towards each other, time slowly down as both duelists glared at each other…_

But immediately, the large mechanical fist slammed directly into the Clay Tekagi Soldier's face, shattering the monster into clay shards that flew directly Chinto's body. The force of the attacks made Chinto snarl loudly before force of Vergil's trap and monster effect began to take effect. "NO! I-I refuse to lose to you four-eyes!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Vergil shouted as a large clay fist erupted from the ground and slammed into Chinto's body, forcing him to fly back into his Justified Enforcer, shattering the hologram as the other holograms began to disappear. (CLP: 0)

From the stands, Garu threw his fist up into the air while everyone else nearby in the stands cheered loudly. "HA! WAY TO GO VERGIL!"

"Yeah!" Yae shouted.

"Way to represent the academy!" Daigo roared lifting his hands up in a fighting stance.

"…at least he didn't screw up," Cain muttered making everyone sweatdrop at his commented.

"…Cain, at least try to be nice," Kazica sighed shaking her head while Ami appeared behind Cain.

"Brother…" Ami growled putting her smaller, older brother in a headlock. "Learn to nicer!"

Garu's eyes widened at the sight of Ami nearly choking her tiny brother, but then he turned towards the two siblings and began cheering loudly. "Yeah! Take him down Ami!"

"Garu…" Yae moaned lowering her head at her friend's behavior. "Grow up…"

//---///-//--/-/-/

Chinto and Zaku were in their own little dark worlds now, having been beaten by kids who were younger than themselves…

Tao on the other hand, he was lighter than air at the current moment, enjoying the fact that he was the only one so far winning…

While Natalie just slowly began to shuffle her deck, knowing that in a few minutes, she would be dueling against a brat as well. And unlike Chinto and Zaku…she wasn't planning on losing.

Speaking of opponents…

"Well, Kurro…more than likely you realize where this is going right?" Daigo asked crossing his arms with a large smirk towards his past teammate.

"…laugh all you want now Daigo…" Kurro muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But…just remember, these matches are just to determine if the duelists here are even worth my time…so far, I must admit, there are several gems in a pile of…"

"Shut your bloody yap," Daigo snarled grabbing Kurro by the collar and lifting the older man up. "Don't disrespect the students here!"

With a small smile appearing on his face, Kurro merely brought his cane up to Daigo's wrist, causing the former headmaster to release Kurro. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the older man jumped back slightly with a dark smile on his face, all the while adjusting his collar to a more presentable manner. "My…did I strike a nerve here?"

"You never showed anyone respect," Daigo growled rubbing his wrist before pointing an accusing finger at Kurro who merely dusted off his shoulder. "Neither to me, the other members of our team, your own team…and her…"

"…all merely tools, my old foolish friend," Kurro chuckled spinning his cane in his hands a few times before snapping it at the ground. "She's long gone, and you're the only remainder of that misery that I call a past…"

"…what happened to you Kurro?" Daigo asked lowering his arms to his sides, a sadden look on his face.

Turning his head slightly to the side, Kurro sighed loudly. "…we've still got one more match…And I'd like if you face my last duelist. I know for a fact that you're using that old dusty thing you call a deck…"

Daigo's eyes widened as he immediately felt his pocket, finger his true deck that he brought out. He was actually hoping to face Kurro with it…but…

"…then I know that you would never last more than five turns against me…"

Straightening up, Daigo shot Kurro an icy cold glare that could make anyone freeze in their tracks. "…very well Kurro…I shall duel next…"

"Excellent…" Kurro replied combing his hair back with his free hand before walking away. "I shall inform Natalie at once…"

"Just one question Kurro!" Daigo asked making Kurro halt in his tracks. "If its not me you're wanting to face…then who is it?"

"… …" Kurro merely turned around with a small dark smile on his face…as if he was drunk on power. "Not who…whom…"

//--//-///-//-//-/-/-/

"I'm glad to see that you listen to orders…" Lucian sighed in delight at the sight of Fomalhaut, Talo and Densui simply sitting at the large table, all of them playing a small game of poker. "…but, where's Saint Envy?"

"Aah…she had to go readjust her make up or something," Densui answered slapping his cards on the field with nothing good in it. "Hell, I don't know…"

"…if you paid attention even a little bit," Talo sighed turning his head around to show a full house with three queens and a pair of tens. "You'd know that she had a prior engagement concerning her group."

"I find it to be just annoying," Fomalhaut growled flipping his hand to reveal a Royal Straight Flush of the Club cards, instantly making Talo and Densui slam their heads on the table. "Much like how people think that they can win against me…"

"So…anyway, Lucian, I can assume that your experiment is ready, right?" Talo asked leaning back in his seat while slamming his feet on top of the table.

"Actually, no…" Lucian replied getting weird looks from all three of the members of the Saints of Sin. "…what's with those looks?"

"…you're not usually someone to leave something undone…" Fomalhaut responded with a bewildered look on his face. "You usually continue till you're done with everything…"

"Yes…well, I had a little interruption," Lucian answered sitting at the table, allowing his cloak to cover the chair slightly along with a small portion of the table. "I just got some information from Saint Gluttony…"

"Great…just what we need," Densui growled slapping his forehead. "…a fat ass on the team…"

"Fat ass? Please, don't always rely on the stereotypes," a suave voice cooed slightly getting everyone's (with the exception of Lucian) attention to the entrance of the small reading area.

Standing at the entrance, stood a mysterious shadowed figure, slim and allowing his long fancy coat to flow over his slim body. As he stepped towards the table, Fomalhaut, Talo, and Densui were struck dumb at the mere sight of this character. "…yes, I realize I'm gorgeous…but try to keep your jaws from falling to the ground."

"…and here I thought I was prideful," Fomalhaut muttered shaking off the fact that the mysterious figure had a few white sparkles around his head. "…and what the hell are those things?"

"I'd think that it'd be obvious to for someone to recognize sparkles," Densui snickered shaking his head before taking the gourd once more to take a swig from the weird container.

"True…but, I kinda think that it's a little shameful that a dead drunk was able to see that rather than a homicidal duelist," The Saint of Gluttony remarked, getting a few death glares from both Fomalhaut and Densui.

"What was that, pretty boy?"

"You mind running by me again?"

"Nice comeback!" Talo applauded now the target for the many glares.

"But now then…we just need to wait…" Lucian interrupted getting everyone's attention drawn to him. "As soon as Kurro's little venture is done and over with…well…we can begin…"

"Excellent!" Talo chuckled with bright smile on his face.

" 'bout time…" Densui growled before taking a large gulp from his gourd.

"It just seems like a waste of time to me…" Fomalhaut snarled covering himself up with his newspaper.

"Ooh! Then I can finally find that kawaii little…" Saint Gluttony cooed with wiggling hips and with his hands clasped together with more white sparkles ejecting from his body.

"No one wants to here that," Lucian stopped Saint Gluttony from continuing to create the weird sparkles.

"Hmph, I should've expected that when my colleges would be a bunch of froogle stiffs…" Saint Gluttony sighed pouting slightly.

//-//--/-/-/-/-/-/

"…oh…this simply won't do…" Natalie sighed as she handed her deck to Daigo, as he did the same.

"Are you worried that I won't provide a challenge?" Daigo asked shuffling Natalie's cards while raising an eyebrow at the young, finely dressed woman.

"Huh? Well, I didn't consider that a problem…" Natalie trailed off lifting Daigo's slightly shuffled deck up to him. "…it's just…"

"It's just…what?" Daigo asked snapping his deck into his activated duel disk while Natalie did the same.

With a depressed look on her face, Natalie slowly sulked backwards to her end of the dueling platform. Then raising her head up, Natalie displayed the few tears that were streaming down her face. "…I wanted to face a cutie as well!"

"A…A cutie?" Daigo almost fell off the platform with that answer, and his deck almost poured out as well.

"I mean! Look at the duels thus far!" Natalie pouted pointing her fingers together. "Zaku got that tough guy chibi; Chinto got the handsome fancy guy…heck, even Ashton got to face that blue haired underdog! And what do I get? I was expecting the dashing Kaiser…but no!"

"I get an old fart!"

"O-old?!?" Daigo gasped taking a step backwards from Natalie's answer…

"Well…" Natalie sighed pulling her first five cards from her deck. "We might as well get this over with…you crusty old codger…"

"I'll have you know I'm only fifty-six years old!" Daigo shouted snapping his first five cards off from the top.

"Duel!"

"Now then, since youth and beauty on my side," Natalie sighed slowly pulling her sixth card into her hand. "I'll start off…with only a set monster…and that's all old man…"

"Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?" Daigo asked drawing while keeping his eyes on the field. Then with a quick peek at his hand, Daigo's eyes flashed slightly. "Tell me…Miss Natalie, was it?"

Getting a nod from his lovely opponent, Daigo smirked. "Tell me…what do you know of Mythology?"

"…You mean like Homer's Odyssey?" Natalie asked tilting her head to the side, making Daigo blink a few times.

He honestly didn't expect her to know that answer. "Well…yeah…but, I'm talking even more about mythology, specifically the creatures…I summon Cyber Minotaur!"

In a bright flash of light, a rather large creature that resembled that of the legendary Minotaur monster leapt onto the field, lifting up a large metallic hammer. There was something off about the monster though…its entire body was made of a futuristic white metal that gleamed in the light (1800/1300 + 200/0).

In the stands…

"Whoa! That's a sweet monster!" Garu shouted standing up placing his hands on Cain's head as he leaned forward.

"…does anyone want to get him off of me?" Cain growled with a large blood vessel on the side of his head.

No one seemed listen to Cain, who in response tapped his finger on his arm. "…Alright then…"

"AHH!"

No one seemed to pay attention when Cain began to slap Garu upside his head with his haisen a few times…in fact they were engrossed with their own little conversation…

"Well…that's a surprise," Vergil muttered while rubbing his chin. "I didn't think that Daigo used a Cyber Myth Deck…"

"Okay, I've heard of a Cyber Dragon deck," Ami questioned turning back to see a smiling Kazica. "…but what's a Cyber Myth deck?"

"I can answer that one!" Kazica announced raising her hand up getting everyone's attention. "You see…The Cyber Dragon deck was invented a few years ago, giving rush duelists a new chance to improve their strategies. Mostly using the OTK style, Pegasus decided to base another strategy that would more than likely be able to improve upon the small number of Cyber monsters that were made."

"These cards would allow a Cyber Duelist to be able to last longer in the duel if they should happen to fail in their OTK strategy. Even I have a few of these Cyber Myth monsters…maybe I should ask Daigo to train me…"

"But what I don't get," Yae questioned turning back to see Garu try to pull the haisen from Cain's hands. "Is how Garu got excited seeing that monster."

"…Has Garu ever faced a machine duelist before?" Kazica asked.

Back with the duel…

"…now…you may be wondering how my monster's attack increased, right?" Daigo asked wagging his finger towards his large cyber beast.

"Actually, it's due to the number of monsters I have on the field," Natalie replied, making Daigo's eyebrows widen once more. "I happen to know more about duel monsters than what my appearance lets on…"

"Um…right," Daigo coughed before raising his hand up towards his large cyber beast. "Now then…its hammer time!"

A cold breeze swept through the entire arena, even the Cyber Minotaur turned back to his master and shook his head in a disappointed manner. "Alright fine…Yeesh, is it illegal to try to bring back old sayings?"

"…you're not the kind of guy to do that," Natalie sighed wagging her finger.

"Cyber Minotaur! Cyber Hammer!" Daigo shouted as his Cyber Minotaur charged towards the face down monster, lifting its large hammer into the air.

Then with a powerful slam, the Cyber Minotaur forced the powerful hammer into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that flipped the face down card into the air, revealing a small brunette nurse fairy. However, the fairy was immediately thrown into the distance due to the fast force of the hammer.

"Hmm…that wasn't smart…" Natalie sighed as she pulled her deck out and fanned the many cards in front of her. "You see that face down monster was Injection Fairy Trainee. And when she's destroyed as a result of battle, I can summon one level three or lower Injection Fairy from my deck…"

In a flurry of hearts a cute pink haired nurse appeared on the field wearing a white nurses' uniform with a red trim. On top of her hair was a small nurses' cap with a heart on it. Then with a wink, the small angel like nurse lifted up a large syringe (400/1500) that was aimed towards the Cyber Minotaur.

Daigo could only blink a few times in confusion at the sight of the nurse like monster…and soon a small blush crept onto his face but he immediately lifted his cards up to cover the blush. "Uh…I'll end with two cards face down…"

"Oh…heh," Natalie chuckled playfully tugging at her next card before drawing it. "Looks like the old man has a dirty little secret…"

"Uh…just make your turn," Daigo coughed turning his head up. '_For some reason…she reminds me of someone…_'

"Very well…" Natalie giggled fingering her next card. "Now then…I think I'll summon, Injection Fairy Blossom!"

In a second flurry of hearts, another nurse fairy appeared on the field next to Lily. This one a cute, little, nurse fairy wearing a tight white nurse's outfit with a red trim, while having a pair of glasses over her lime green eyes. On her semi long blonde hair was a nurse's carp with a heart on it. In her hands are many different medical tools that she held up proudly (400/1500).

"…I didn't realize that there were more Injection Fairies," Daigo responded dully while trying to keep his eyes off of the new nurse fairy.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent," Natalie warned lifting up her fancy pink duel disk, showing that her life point counter was beginning to drop. "Even against an opponent as cute as me! I activate Injection Fairy Blossom's special ability! By paying one thousand life points, I can destroy two face down cards…" (NLP: 7000)

The many surgical equipment that was in Blossom's hands were immediately thrown into both of Daigo's face down cards, shattering them into pixels that were thrown back into Daigo's body. Slapping away a few pixels Daigo lifted his hand up to his Cyber Minotaur (2200/1300). "True…but with another monster, my monster gains another…"

"Like that matters," Natalie sighed snapping her fingers as Injection Fairy Lily lifted the syringe up towards the Cyber Minotaur. "I don't think I have to tell you this…but my Lily still has her special ability…"

Immediately, a powerful pink light engulfed the syringe, making it grow exponentially as she struggled to keep it in her arms (400/1500 + 3000/0). And with small cute battle cry, a powerful pink ray of light pierced directly through the Cyber Minotaur, causing the machine to break down into many parts. (NLP: 5000) (DLP: 6800)

"That move cost you more life points than it did me," Daigo pointed out before Blossom appeared directly in front of him. "Huh?"

"Who ever said I was done, old man?" Natalie asked before Blossom kissed Daigo on the chin, making the old man have a small nose bleed. "I, of course, attack with Blossom…" (DLP: 6400)

"…I've never seen an attack like that before," Daigo admitted wiping the blood from his nose.

"I like to be unique for my foes," Natalie answered fingering her five card hand, and then selecting two of them to fit into her duel disk. "But…anyway, I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"…okay, my draw!" Daigo announced snapping his newly drawn card into his hand, then lifting his next card, Daigo immediately slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Cyber Pegasus!"

Gliding from above, a silver plated winged horse landed gracefully on the platform neighing in a cold, metallic fashion (900/1400). Natalie couldn't help but stare at the majestic, cyber beast. "Wow…that's quite a beast you've got there…"

"Thanks…but you haven't seen the best part yet!" Daigo announced shaking his head slightly. "My Pegasus can attack you directly! So, Cyber Pegasus! Attack with Diamond Wind!"

Leaping into the air, the majestic cyber beast flapped its mighty wings a few times, making a large shower of diamond like objects to rain down on Natalie, causing her to gasp in surprise and wince in pain. "Hey!" (NLP: 4100)

Then, much to Natalie's surprise, the Cyber Pegasus landed on top of her right face down card, shattering it due to the machine's weight. Then as the mythical cyber monster flew back to Daigo's field, Natalie blinked a few times at the sight. "What the?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that my Pegasus can destroy a spell or trap card when it inflicts battle damage to your life points," Daigo answered looking down at his hand. "And to end my turn…I'll set one card face down…"

"Not before I activate my other face down," Natalie interjected lifting her hand up over her face down card, revealing a young woman dancing in the rain. "My Solemn Wishes trap card!"

"Well…I should've expected that," Daigo muttered as Natalie drew once more, only this time to be engulfed in a bright showering light. (NLP: 4600)

"Hmm…I think I'll play the spell card, Nurse's Charm!" Natalie playfully announced as her spell card appeared, showing a young purple haired nurse fairy blushing madly as many famous male monsters starring at her. "Now…by simply paying another thousand life points, I can special summon another Injection Fairy from my deck…" (NLP: 3600)

"And choose Injection Fairy Violet!"

In another flurry of hearts, a third Injection Fairy appeared on the field, trying to hide behind the other two Injection Fairies. Then with a playful shove from the other two fairies, a very cute nurse fairy wearing a baggy nurse's outfit with a red trim stumbled out onto the field with a large blush on her face. On her short purple hair that covered her eyes, was a large nurse's cap with a heart on it. Carrying in her arms was a small syringe (at least in comparison to Lily's syringe) that she raised to draw attention away from herself (400/1500).

"And now…for a repeat of last turn…" Natalie started raising her hand into the air.

"Trap card go!" Daigo shouted, actually sounding like a roaring lion. "Threatening Roar makes it so you cannot declare an attack this turn!"

"Hmph…very well," Natalie sighed looking over her quite large hand. "I'll set two cards face down, then its back to you, you old man."

"I'll show you what this old man can do," Daigo muttered snapping his next card in a furious motion.

"Ah, no thanks," Natalie moaned waving her arms in front of her face.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Daigo shouted taking another card of his and fitting it into his graveyard. "I discard one card…in order to summon this!"

A powerful wave of blue light swept over the duelist platform, almost as if it was an actual wave of water. From the water emerged a large cybernetic beast that resembled the Cyber Dragon, but that resembled that of a snake with four legs before the tail. The cybernetic monster's hiss resembled that of gears turning (2100/1500).

"W-What is that?!?" Natalie gasped as all three of her Injection Fairies cowered back at the new monster's presence.

"This is the Cyber Hydra!" Daigo announced throwing his arm up towards his Cyber Pegasus. "But enough of that for now! Cyber Pegasus! Attack her directly!"

With another neigh, another flurry of diamonds showered down onto Natalie and the Cyber Pegasus made an aim towards the face down card to the right. (NLP: 2700)

But Natalie was faster. "I chain your Pegasus's attack with my face down trap, Gift of the Mystical Elf! For each monster on the field, I gain three hundred life points!" (NLP: 3900)

"Oh well…those points will be gone in a second!" Daigo shouted lifting his hand up to his Cyber Hydra, making it charge up a powerful blue beam of light in its large mouth. "Cyber Hydra! Attack her Injection Fairy Blossom with Hydra Burst!"

Unleashing the powerful blue beam of energy from its mouth, the Cyber Hydra reeled backwards from the force that was sent towards the panicking Blossom.

"Don't worry! Trap card, Draining Shield!" Natalie countered as a powerful green barrier appeared around her and her three Injection Fairies, shielding them from the powerful Hydra Burst. "Sorry…but my trap negates your attack and increases my life points by your monster's attack points…" (NLP: 6000)

"…I guess I should've targeted your other face down card then," Daigo admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep! Unfortunate for you," Natalie sighed looking at her small hand. '_Especially since I'm more than ready to end this duel at this moment…'_

"I suppose the last thing I can do this turn, is set one card face down," Daigo admitted fitting the card into his duel disk, creating the set card behind his Cyber Hydra. "That's all for me…"

"You mean…that's all for this duel," Natalie chuckled drawing her next card, allowing the light to rain down on her body. "You see…each of my Injection Fairies are apart of a medical team as you no doubt can tell…" (NLP: 6500)

"…well, they look more like sisters if you ask me," Daigo replied tilting his head to the side looking at all three of the Injection Fairies, and even his gaze made Violet duck behind Lily and Blossom. '_Whatever happened to the shy girls, anyway?'_

"You're right as well, these three are sisters," Natalie continued moving some of her hair from her eyes. "But, when all three are on the field, they make the ultimate team! I activate the spell card, Patient's Miraculous Come Thru!"

Natalie's newest spell card emerged onto the field, showing a blonde haired man with many bloody cuts and bruises being treated by Injection Fairy Lily, Blossom and Violet. From the spell card, all three of the Injection Fairies threw their medical equipment into the air, fusing them together into one extremely large syringe that all three of them floated around. "This spell can only be activated when I have all three of my Injection Fairies on the field, and allows me to special summon Injection Fairy Med Staff!"

"Um, okay…" Daigo gulped at the sight of the three combined monsters.

"And now…my monster's effect kicks in," Natalie announced as many lights began to float up from her duel disk and into her three in one monster. "When summoned, I have to pay life point to make up my monster's attack and defense points…but the max is five thousand points…so I'll pay four thousand points for their attack and defense points!"

The syringe in between all three of the Injection Fairies began to glow a bright pink, increasing that attack and defense strength of the three in one monster (4000/4000), putting smiles on all three of the Injection Fairies' faces. "And now…Attack Cyber Pegasus!" (NLP: 2500)

With three loud battle cries, the three Injection Fairies focused the energy they had into the syringe, and then immediately shot the powerful blast into the emotionless Cyber Pegasus, shattering the monster into scrap metal and focusing the remaining force of the attack into Daigo, making him skid almost to the edge of the duel platform. "URGH!" (DLP: 3300)

"And now…I activate my spell card Battle Drain!" Natalie announced as a powerful pink aura appeared around her duel disk, making her life points increase immediately. "My spell card allows me to gain life points equal to half of the amount of damage you just took!" (NLP: 5600)

"Neat trick…but I've got one as well!" Daigo announced throwing his arm over his face down trap, showing a large garage with the Cyber Dragon being upgraded inside. "I activate the trap card, Cyber Garage! When a Cyber monster is destroyed as a result of battle and I take battle damage, I can summon a monster equal to the damage I took!"

From the shattering trap card, a second Cyber Hydra (2100/1500) roared onto the field next to the original one. "I think it's kinda obvious what I chose…"

"Eh, those things are just ugly," Natalie sighed shaking her head at the large metallic mythical monsters.

"You shouldn't judge people…or monsters…by their appearances," Daigo warned crossing his arms over his chest. "After all, your monsters may be cute and seem weak, but they seem to be some of the most dangerous cards I've seen in the recent years…"

While the small conversation between the two duelists began to get heated up, in the stands where Kurro's duelists sat, the man himself, Kurro slowly reached into his pocket to pull out a rather large deck of cards. Slowly, the old man shifted through. "Hmm… which cards will work…"

"What ya doing boss?" Tao asked tilting his head to the side while peering over his boss's shoulder. "You seem to working on…"

"My deck…" Kurro answered bluntly…

Back to the duel…

"Draw!" Daigo announced nearly ripping his next card into his hand. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!"

"…that's got to be a lucky draw for ya," Natalie sighed twirling her hair in her fingers.

"True…and this is even luckier!" Daigo shouted lifting both of the cards he just drew. "I activate the spell card, Power Bond! This spell card allows me to fuse the two Cyber Hydras on the field with the third one in my hand into…"

A powerful bolt of electricity slammed into the ground, engulfing the two Cyber Hydras into a static light. When the light died down, a large rumble shook the entire platform scaring Natalie and all three of the Injection Fairies.

"_**TRIAD-CYBER HYDRA!**_"

What stood before Daigo was a massive cybernetic creature, with a larger body of the Cyber Hydra that seemed to crackle with electricity every few seconds. At the beast's torso, three heads that resembled the Cyber Hydra's (only with a few defining features), all three of them roaring loudly at the scared Injection Fairies (3400/2500).

"And since I used Power Bond…" Daigo chuckled as the electricity began to surge around the Triad-Cyber Hydra (6800/2500), making it roar even louder. "My monster's attack doubles!"

"…uh oh…" Natalie gulped as all three of her Injection Fairies hid behind the syringe.

"Triad-Cyber Hydra! Triple Hydro Burst!" Daigo shouted as all three of the heads of the Triad-Cyber Hydra charged up a powerful burst of blue light in each of their mouths…immediately firing all three of the blasts that wrapped into a single blast that eradicated all three of the screaming Injection Fairies. (NLP: 2800)

"AAAH!" Natalie screamed as the shockwave of the powerful attack died down. With just a smoking part of the dueling platform where her Injection Fairies once stood, Natalie's eyes widened at the snarling Triad-Cyber Hydra. "…my-my monsters…"

"Still think I'm nothing more than an old man?" Daigo asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well, you seem to have forgotten on key detail," Natalie giggled with a bright look appearing.

"…and what would that be?" Daigo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Power Bond's nasty after effect," Natalie answered with her tongue sticking out. "You see…you'll take damage equal to your monster's original attack points at the end of your turn. This happens to be one hundred more points than what you currently have…"

"So that means I'll win as soon as you end your turn!"

However, Daigo merely lifted a card up in his hand to show Natalie, revealing the quick play spell card De-Fusion. At the mere sight of that card, the color in Natalie's face just disappeared and her eyes dulled slightly…

"Care for some last words whippersnapper?" Daigo asked fitting the card into his duel disk, forcing the large Triad-Cyber Hydra to separate into the three original Cyber Hydras (2100/1500 x3) all of them roaring at Natalie.

"Umm…I think your beard is cute?" Natalie tried with an innocent smile and sparkling eyes.

"…nice try," Daigo replied with a mischievous grin on his face as all three of the Cyber Hydras began to lower their heads to Natalie's height. "…but thanks for the compliment! Cyber Hydras! Attack with Hydro Bursts!"

Back in the stands, Kurro couldn't help but smirk as he watched all three of the powerful attacks crash into Natalie…creating a smooth yet surging blue light that bathed the entire arena. "…finally…now I can have a chance…"

//-/--//--///-//-

**Card Stats**

**Cyber Hydra / Water/ LV. 5 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 1500 / Machine/Effect:** You may discard a card from your hand to Special Summon this card from your hand.

**Cyber Minotaur / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1300 / Machine/Effect**: Increase the ATK of this card by 200 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Cyber Pegasus / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 1400 / Machine/Effect:**When this card inflicts Battle Damage, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field. This card can attack your opponent directly.

**Triad-Cyber Hydra / Water / LV. 10 / ATK: 3400 / DEF: 2500 / Machine/Fusion/Effect:** [Cyber Hydra + Cyber Hydra + Cyber HydraIf this card destroys a monster in battle, it may attack again. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you may Special Summon up to 3 "Cyber Hydra" from your Graveyard. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack on the turn they were summoned.

_The preceding cards were created by TwilightDuelist and were used with his permission._

**Injection Fairy Blossom / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 400 / DEF: 1500 / Spellcaster/Effect:** Once per turn you may pay intervals of 500 life points to destroy one of your opponent's face down card on his/her side of the field for each interval.

**Description:** A cute nurse fairy wearing a tight white nurse's outfit with a red trim with a pair of glasses over her eyes. On her semi long blonde hair was a nurse's carp with a heart on it. In her hands are many different medical tools.

**Injection Fairy Violet / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 400 / DEF: 1500 / Spellcaster/Effect:** Every time you pay life points by the effect of a Monster, Magic or Trap card effect increase this card's attack by the same amount until the end phase.

**Description:** A very cute nurse fairy wearing a baggy nurse's outfit with a red trim. On her short purple hair that covered her eyes, was a large nurse's cap with a heart on it. Carrying in her arms was a large syringe.

**Injection Fairy Trainee / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1500 / Spellcaster/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one level 3 or lower 'Injection Fairy' from your deck.

**Description:** A young small brunette nurse fairy with no wings.

**Injection Fairy Med Staff / Earth / LV. 8 / ATK/ DEF/ Spellcaster/Effect:** This card can only be summoned by the effects of 'Patient's Miraculous Come Thru'. You may sacrifice any amount of life points (Maximum: 5000) and make them this card's attack strength. Every turn you may increase your life points by 400 for every monster with 'Injection Fairy' in its name in your graveyard. The turn in which this effect is activated it can not attack.

**Description:** Injection Fairies Lily, Blossom, and Violet floating around a very large syringe.

**Nurse's Charm / Spell / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points. Special summon one 'Injection Fairy' from your deck to your side of the field.

**Image:** Injection Fairy Violet blushing madly with many male monsters starring at her.

**Patient's Miraculous Come Thru / Spell / Effect:** Tribute 'Injection Fairy Lily', 'Injection Fairy Violet', and 'Injection Fairy Blossom' and special summon 'Injection Fairy Med Staff' from your hand or deck.

**Image:** a blonde haired man with many bloody cuts and bruises being treated by Injection Fairy Lily, Blossom and Violet.

**//--//-/-/-///--///-**

**Kurro:** Oh my…it looks like you'll get what you've wanted Daigo…

**Daigo:** So our rematch begins again my old friend…

**Kurro:**…I thought I told you before…I'm not interested in facing you…

**Daigo:** Then…who are you interested in?

_**The desolate void engulfs the academy…will light pierce through? **__**Chapter 27: Voided Challenge**_

**Cain:** Oh you've got to be kidding me…

**Garu:** This won't end well…


	27. Chapter 27: Voided Challenge

…

…_**for years…**_

…_**for years I've lived on this planet of ours. **_

_**I've seen many horrible things, how humans treated each other, and I too am a victim of our cruel world.**_

_**Chances are, these two have probably felt a tiny sting of what this world can do to people…too bad, that isn't even five percent of the worse that could happen…**_

_**I guess, since my duelists have failed me, I should take these two idiots down with my own two hands.**_

_**I will show them a world without pain, a world without suffering… **_

…_**a world of the void…**_

_**//-/-/--/-/-//--/-//-//-/**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Voided Challenge**_

_**/-//--/-//-/-//-/**_

"_Care for some last words whippersnapper?" Daigo asked fitting the card into his duel disk, forcing the large Triad-Cyber Hydra to separate into the three original Cyber Hydras (2100/1500 x3) all of them roaring at Natalie._

"_Umm…I think your beard is cute?" Natalie tried with an innocent smile and sparkling eyes._

"…_nice try," Daigo replied with a mischievous grin on his face as all three of the Cyber Hydras began to lower their heads to Natalie's height. "…but thanks for the compliment! Cyber Hydras! Attack with Hydro Bursts!"_

_Back in the stands, Kurro couldn't help but smirk as he watched all three of the powerful attacks crash into Natalie…creating a smooth yet surging blue light that bathed the entire arena. "…finally…now I can have a chance…"_

Five minutes later…

"…I see that you still have a little skill left…" Kurro coughed covering his mouth with his hand as he stood in front of Daigo.

"What did you just say?" Daigo growled narrowing his eyes at the older duelist.

"Oh nothing, just the ramblings of my old age," Kurro chuckled finger his cane with his free hand. "Anyway…I have to say that yours and your student's skills are impressive…at least in the blue dorm from what I've seen."

"Then how do you explain Ashton losing to that red student?" Daigo retorted wagging his finger at Kurro.

"Currently, I'm considering that as luck," Kurro sighed sitting down at the seat where he was standing before. "Just like I considered the fact that a certain short guy managed to defeat a certain pop hero duelist a few months ago."

Meanwhile…

"ACHOO!"

"Talk about a sneeze, brother," Ami giggled as her smaller brother rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, someone's talking bad about you, shorty," Garu chuckled rubbing the top of Cain's head, creating a large blood vessel appearing on his head.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Cain snarled slamming his elbow into Garu's neck sending the Ninja duelist sprawling back. "Learn to keep your hands to yourself, monkey boy!"

"What the hell's your problem!?!" Garu shouted reaching for Cain's neck.

"Don't even try it!" Cain shouted grabbing Garu by his neck with his left hand.

As the two student duelists began fighting each other intently, the rest of the students took a few seats away from the fight so that they wouldn't get involved.

"So…what happens now?" Taylor asked scratching the back of Rox's ears, making the small wolf cub pant in joy.

"…well, since the duels are three to one, I would assume that Daigo won his little bet with Kurro," Vergil replied rubbing his chin. '…_of course, I highly doubt someone like Kurro would fall without a small fight…'_

With a loud sigh, Yae shook her head at Cain and Garu fighting. "Geez…what the hell is up with these two?"

"Eh, they'll tire themselves out," Ami chuckled with shrug on her shoulders. "If not…I'll be able to break it up."

"…ya know, sometimes you scare me Ami," Kazica admitted as Daigo slowly came up to the group of duelists via the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Daigo crossed his arms at his duelists with a slightly grim look on his face. However, his attention was immediately drawn to Cain and Garu fighting. "…do I dare ask what those two are fighting about?"

"Nah, you're better off not asking," Yae sighed lowering her head while a large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Daigo's head.

"…well…that won't be good at all…" Daigo moaned with a large depressed look on his face.

"Are you okay sir?" Vergil asked tilting his head to the side with his arms crossing his chest.

"…to be honest…" Daigo replied looking back to Cain and Garu, both of them throwing fists at each other. "…I've got my doubts."

"You're going to have to be a bit clearer, sir," Yae stated.

"…very well…" Daigo gulped raising his hand. "The last four duels were mainly to show that the duelists here were competent on the duel field."

"…well that was a cheap shot," Yae sighed poking her fingers together.

"Oh, sorry," Daigo chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head at insulting the young girl. "Anyway, Kurro's last challenge is a two on one duel against two students he selected. And, by the looks of it…"

Daigo pointed towards Cain and Garu, a dark aura appearing around the former principal's head. "…the two selected duelists are Cain Sonryu, and Garu Honzou…"

At that moment, everyone's eyes widened and craned over to see Cain and Garu slowly stop fighting. Garu was being held down by Cain's right hand and was about to be punched by the left fist, but when their names were called, Cain stopped to turn towards Daigo. "…someone say my name?"

"What about me?" Garu asked leaning his head back.

"…we're doomed," Vergil sighed shaking his head.

"At least we'll get a few laughs," Yae remarked.

"And we've got an hour to at least prepare them," Daigo pointed out as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head again.

/-//--//-//-/-/-//

"So…who's going to duel against those two punks?" Tao asked with a large smile on his face as he followed Kurro and the rest of Team Legendz towards Kurro's office, his ego being inflated as being the only successful duelist of Team Legendz that managed to win. "May I suggest…"

"Save it Tao!" Chinto, Natalie and Zaku shouted turning around making the gravity challenged duelist fall backwards.

"…don't be so loud you three," Kurro chuckled keeping up a decent pace despite his age. "…I've already selected who will duel in the final match…"

"And who would that be?" Zaku asked tilting his head slightly when the group finally the two doors that lead into Kurro's office.

Spinning on his heel, Kurro lifted his arms up in a dramatic matter as the doors opened up behind him. "You see the duelist before you…I plan to face those two snot nosed brats…"

"WHAT!?!?!" Chinto, Zaku, Natalie and Tao shouted at the same time, making Kurro cover his ears in pain.

"What did I say about being loud?" Kurro sighed walking into his office.

"Sir, are you sure that you're up for that?" Chinto asked as all four of the younger duelists followed. "I mean, with your old age…"

"Age has nothing to do with dueling," Kurro interrupted heading to his desk. "I would think that duel that happened only minutes ago would be proof of that…"

"Please don't rub salt in the wound," Natalie sighed rubbing her right arm slightly with a blush appearing on her face.

"Apologies," Kurro chuckled falling into his seat. "Now then…if you don't mind, I have a little announcement to make. I expect all of you at the duel arena in less than an hour…I shall triumph when all of you have failed."

"Hey! I didn't fail!" Tao protested flailing his arms.

"Oh please, you only won because of your opponent," Chinto pointed out as the four began to exit the room immediately.

As soon as he was alone in the room, Kurro reached for the PA system to deliver his announcement to the student body. "…attention young duelists…"

//-/--//-/-/-/-///

"…attention young duelists, I know all of you are in class at the moment and I apologize for the interruption."

"But, I digress; I have announced that there is a mandatory assembly located in the main duel arena of the school. In less than forty-five minutes, a duel that will involve the best duelist on the island…"

"Geez…and here I thought Fomalhaut had an ego…"

After the small meeting was over, Densui and Talo had retreated back to the Red dorms…more specifically the cafeteria to enjoy a late lunch.

"True my friend," Talo admitted lowering his cup of tea to the table while the rest of the announcement began to ring through the air…although it was ignored by the two. "But, for him to actually come up with a plan was actually pretty ingenious…"

"Eh, he's an old fart," Densui chuckled sitting backwards to slam his feet onto the table while lifting his gourd up to his lips. "Nothing more than the ramblings of a dumbass."

"Quite an interesting vocabulary you've developed Densui," Talo laughed slightly adjusting his collar.

"D-Densui!?!"

"Huh?" Densui and Talo questioned at the same time turning to the end of there table…

…and Densui couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Ayame stepping away from the table backwards with a tray in her arms. "Well, well, well…what's it been, little lady? Two…three months?"

"Densui, is this another one of your…" Talo sighed lifting up his cup of tea as Densui stood up from his seat, his smirk widening on his face.

"Nah…not yet anyway," Densui replied with a slight slur to his voice as he approached Ayame with his hand up. "Now then, where were we the last time we met?"

"You not getting the hint," Ayame answered trying to walk away only to have Densui slide to her side, scaring her slightly.

"Aw, don't be like that," Densui chuckled wrapping his arm around Ayame's shoulders. "How about I show you a good time?"

"Miss, please duck."

Densui blinked as Ayame ducked down, and just as Densui was about to turn towards Talo… a large splash of hot tea flew into the drunken duelist's face. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

With the hot tea causing first degree burns to his face, Densui flailed backwards till he ran into the table behind him, causing the drunken duelist to fall backwards on the table. And as Densui stumbled to the ground, rolling to get the hot liquid off, Ayame blinked a few times standing up.

"I must apologize," Talo sighed walking up to Ayame with an innocent look on his face as he held up his hand towards Ayame. "First off, my acquaintance here should never act that way to a lady. It's just not gentlemanly to do so."

Ayame could feel her face slightly reddening as Talo starred at her with the icy blue orbs that were his eyes. "Uh…y-yeah."

"Second," Talo continued somewhat unfazed by Ayame's blush. "I never introduced myself properly, I am Talo Krys…and it would appear that you know Densui Iwa. We're both transfer students from the Atlantic Duel academy near America. And even though Densui said your name…it would be a pleasure to hear it from your beautiful lips…"

"Uh…w-well," Ayame gulped holding the tray close to her body. "A-Ayame Hayate…"

"What a name," Talo chuckled with a handsome, yet slightly chilling smile appearing on his face. "Well, once again I must apologize for our behavior and I must thank you for talking with such a beauty."

"Oh, um, d-don't worry about it," Ayame stuttered before heading back towards the kitchen.

"…what a nice girl," Talo admitted after Ayame disappeared into the Slifer Red's kitchen.

"Talo…"

Turning his head back, Talo was met with an enraged Densui with an enraged look on his face, tea dripping off his slightly burned face. "…what the hell was that about!?!"

"You were acting like a hot head," Talo replied combing his hair with his hand. "So, I decided to cool you down with a drink…"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T USE HOT TEA!" Densui shouted slamming his fist into the nearby table. The force of his fist had created small spider webbed cracks that began to race from the impact of his fist and into the table. "For cripes' sake, what the hell were you thinking?!?"

"…how to inflict the most pain to you without trying to look like a jerk," Talo answered making Densui punch the table once more, this time sending a few splinters to the ground.

"Well you did a great fricken' job!" Densui snarled glaring daggers at Talo.

"Anyway, as to what we were discussing earlier," Talo sighed sitting back down in the seat as if nothing just happened. "…are we going to that duel?"

"…I really don't see the need," Densui snarled jumping back into his seat, immediately lifting his feet up onto the table again. "Especially since Lucian is going to be there, watching when the old fart ends his duel…"

"True enough," Talo admitted clasping his hands together in deep thought. "…however, I wish that it wouldn't be such a gruesome end if you ask me…"

"Its Lucian was told," Densui replied closing his eyes. "Ya know…here's something I always found interesting…how come we never met Lucian's boss?"

"…it just never occurred to me before," Talo answered lowering his head to the table. "And honestly…I could care less. As long as we get our justified ends…"

"Finally, we agree on something," Densui chuckled before shooting a dark glare towards Talo. "…but still…I'm going to get you back for throwing that damn tea on me!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way my friend," Talo snickered.

/-/-/-////-/--/-/-/

"…Alright, explain this to me again," Cain requested leaning forward from his seat towards Daigo.

After Daigo had stated that Cain and Garu were to duel each other, the former principal had pulled the two duelists into a separate room from the others. "I don't think it's that hard to grasp the situation."

"Yeah, but what I don't understand…" Cain growled with a blood vessel pulsing on the side of his head. "Is why I'm forced to be paired up with this stupid monkey!"

"I'm sitting right here," Garu pointed out, a cold sweat falling from his head.

"Hence why I said it," Cain retorted with his eyes closed.

"Why you little…" Garu growled narrowing his eyes at Cain (who currently was having his blood vessel pulsing even faster.

"That's enough!" Daigo shouted getting both Cain and Garu to turn towards him. "…the reason as to why you two are forced to be a team is beyond me…but, that doesn't matter! Geez, I thought that you Mr. Sonryu had taken Garu as an apprentice…"

"…against my will," Cain finished for Daigo. "Look, I'm more than willing to duel again…but why does it have to be a tag duel?"

"Beats me," Daigo replied shaking his head. "I don't even know what duelist Kurro has lined up."

"…well, it shouldn't be a problem at all!" Garu shouted jumping to his feet. "Think about it…the shorty here was able to win his match no hands down, and I was able to tie with Ashton…what sort of problems would we have with who we're dueling next?"

"Underestimating your opponent before you see them?" Cain asked with a dueled look on his face. "…wise choice."

//-/-//-///-////-/

The remainder of the hour had disappeared, while the remainder of the student body had appeared into the main duel arena's stands…

"…and that was going on while we were in class?" Takashi asked taking his seat next to Yae.

"Pretty much," Yae replied in a dull tone.

"I'm kinda surprised that no one told us about this," Takashi stated with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "I thought this was going to determine the fate of this place."

"It does," Yae answered rubbing her chin before all the lights in the arena dimmed. "Huh?"

A single light lit up over the duelist platform, showing that Kurro was standing in the middle of the platform, his cane in his left hand and a microphone in his right. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this school duel. As I am sure that many of you are unaware of…this past morning, four duels were held to decide if this duel was going to occur…"

"Now…a majority of you are probably wondering why even bothering to continue this duel and make you all watch this. Well, your former principal Daigo and I made a wager on this duel; should the two student duelists be triumphant…the school shall go back under Daigo's ownership…"

With that last sentence, the students in the stands began to shout out that this duel was outlandish to decide the fate of the school and students. But Kurro didn't seem to care at all. "Now then…I think you should all meet your two representatives…from the Obelisk Blue Dorm, the shorty duelist, Cain Sonryu!"

Another spotlight lit up over the southwestern entrance of the duel arena, showing a pissed off Cain who slowly walked towards the platform. His deck of duel monster cards in his hands, slowly being shuffled. "And the underdog of the Slifer Red dorm, the knuckle head duelist, Garu Honzou!"

A third spotlight had activated over the southeastern entrance, revealing a slightly annoyed Garu running up to the duelist platform.

And as soon as Cain and Garu were standing on top of the platform, Kurro smirked widely to continue his little speech. "Looks like this will be a very interesting match…oh, that's right, I forgot to introduce the duelist that will face against them…the master of the void, hear it for…"

All the lights went out for a few seconds, making everyone in the arena murmur loudly until all of the lights suddenly lit up. Standing across from Cain and Garu…

…was just Kurro wearing a duel disk and a dark mask that covered his eyes and mouth… "Kuchin!"

…

"…what the hell?" Cain questioned raising an eyebrow at Kurro shuffling a rather large deck of cards.

"…I know I'm not that smart," Garu muttered with a large sweatdrop rolling off his head. "…but even I can tell that it's still the old frail man we know…"

"Frail?" Kuchin asked slowly taking his duel disk off. "Please…don't insult me…"

After placing his disk onto the platform, Kuchin immediately pulled his long shirt off, throwing it and his cane into the air. Needless to say, Kuchin's physique was quite surprising. His chest and abs were ripped, covered with a tight black muscle shirt that exposed his chiseled body. "Especially since I've got a much better looking body than either of you two, young punks."

"Somehow, that's just creepy Kurro," Cain muttered shaking his head as Kuchin bent down to grab his duel disk once more.

As soon as Kuchin slipped his duel disk back onto his arm, the device immediately hummed to life and lit up the life point counter. "Its Kuchin! Get it right!" (KLP: 8000)

"…no thanks," Cain sighed shaking his head pulling his five card hand. "I've had my fill of idiots with aliases last year. I don't need another one this year." (CLP: 8000)

"Yeah, it's going to be too confusing to remember those names," Garu stated rubbing his chin before snapping his fingers with a smile. "I got it! We'll call you Kurochin!" (GLP: 8000)

"…I'm good with that," Cain added shaking his head.

"I'M NOT!" Kuchin shouted slamming his foot into the ground. "Its Kurro…I mean, Kuchin! Get it right!"

"Why don't you try getting it right first?" Garu suggested wagging his finger.

With a slight cough, Kuchin raised his duel disk as if it was a shield to face the two duelists. "Anyway…since Kurro is gone, I'll explain how this duel will go down."

"But Kurochin, you are Kurro," Garu pointed out only to get a boot to his forehead courtesy of Kuchin, sending the ninja duelist falling backwards. "ACK!"

"Shut up runt!" Kuchin snarled crossing his arms over his chest while Garu jumped to his feet.

"What the hell!?! Did you just hit me with a boot?!?" Garu shouted waving his fist towards Kuchin.

Before anyone could continue, Cain immediately slapped Garu upside the head with his magic haisen, now becoming the target of Garu's glare. "If you want to take your anger out on Kurochin…then strike him down in the duel!"

"…right," Garu replied turning back to Kuchin to draw his five cards. "So? What are you waiting for Kurochin?"

"About time you'd let me explain the rules," Kuchin chuckled shaking his head at the two duelists' behaviors. "But, I'll overlook that little detail for now…the duel shall proceed as if it was a three way duel, only you two will be able to gang up on me. Simple, no?"

"I wish most of the lectures I got were as short as that one," Garu muttered as Kuchin immediately pulled his sixth card from his deck.

"True…oh, so true," Kuchin snickered fingering his cards slightly. "But now then, since I'm technically the challenged, I can go first…"

A spell card immediately materialized in front of Kuchin, making Cain narrowing his eyes at the familiar spell card. "…Great…Soul Absorption…"

"I see you know what I'm planning on doing," Kuchin chuckled fitting two more cards into his duel disk, creating the back of the cards next to the Soul Absorption card. "But…how I'm planning on doing it is obviously a different matter, so I'll end my turn so you can see how I plan on doing that…"

"Sweet," Garu remarked with a grin on his face while noticing that Kurro had nothing useful on his field. "Alright shorty, once you take your turn, I can get us an early lead!"

"…who said I was going next?" Cain asked narrowing his eyes. "I'll be the one who gets the first attack in, so make your move monkey boy."

"What!?!" Garu shouted waving his arms in the air. "Come on! You…"

"Stop it right there," Kuchin interrupted raising his hand up. "Unfortunately, neither of you will be able to attack. When in a three way duel, only after each player's end phase can any of them attack…so I'd be the one who gets the first attack."

"WHAT!?!" Garu protested narrowing his eyes at Kuchin. "That's not fair Kurochin!"

"…no, he's right," Cain growled snapping his sixth card into his hand. "And if that's the case, then we have no choice in the matter. Kurochin will have the first attack, but we'll just have to counter whatever he's got."

"Heh…thank you," Kuchin chuckled before a blood vessel appeared over his head. "However…my name's not Kurochin! It's Kuchin!"

"Whatever you old coot," Cain muttered looking at his hand. '_Crap…why is it today I'm getting nothing decent? Oh well…this might actually help him, but until I get a grasp on what he's planning, I don't have a choice.'_

Silently, Cain slapped his first card onto his duel disk, forming into a gray haired man with a golden mask covering his eyes and nose. Drawn on the forehead of the mask was a blue transmutation circle. His black jumpsuit has the edge of the cloak attached to the waist that flowed in an invisible wind (1500/1300). "Sync Alchemist will be able to handle this first turn."

"Sync? What does Sync mean?" Garu asked tilting his head to the right slightly.

"Look up you idiot," Cain growled fitting a card into his duel disk, making it materialize behind his monster. "Turn end."

"Yeesh, no need to bite my head off," Garu replied. "Draw!"

As soon as it did so, Garu immediately placed his card onto his duel disk, creating a large cloud of smoke. Leaping from the smoke, the familiar Feral Ninja (1200/0) landed on the ground snarling loudly. "With my good friend Feral Ninja summoned, I can summon another from my deck!"

Immediately leaping from the ceiling a second Feral Ninja landed next to the original, joining in snarling towards Kuchin. "…and as much as I would like to attack…your rules prevent me from doing so."

A single set card appeared behind the set of Feral Ninja. "But, they can't stop me from setting this little trinket…your move Kurochin…"

"…I'll teach you two brats some manners," Kuchin growled slowly pulling his next card from his deck. At the mere sight it…A sense of relief seemed to appear around Kuchin's body while he lifted his duel disk up a little higher and to the side. "…and what better way…than to force you to step into my parlor?"

With his field card zone opening, Kuchin immediately fitted his newly drawn card into his duel disk. For a second, nothing happened.

Drip…drip…drip…

…until a black liquid began to seep from Kuchin's duel disk, falling to the duelist platform. Slowly at first, only into a small puddle…then, the liquid began to pour from his disk, covering the duelist platform immediately. "Now, my home field advantage, Complete Nothingness…and thanks to it, all of my spell and trap cards will be removed from play…"

"Big deal," Garu questioned tilting his head slightly. "What will that do?"

"…you really are an idiot," Cain sighed slapping his head. "Remember this well…Soul Absorption will increase his life points by five hundred per card that gets removed from play. Now, he'll be able to gain more life points than we can damage him."

"So? It's not like he'll be able to get the chance, as long as he doesn't have a monster out…" Garu chuckled.

"I summon Void Brawler!" Kuchin shouted as a large blob of transparent energy began to rise up from the darkness. The blob began to mold itself into a medium sized, tangible man with a pair of glowing eyes and having no other features other than the spiky hair outline he had (0/0).

"…huh?" Garu questioned as the tangible man began to flex his muscles. "What kind of monster is that?"

"Why tell you?" Kuchin chuckled taking one of the remaining two cards in his hand to slip into his duel disk. "Anyway…turn end."

'_Void? This is new to me,_' Cain thought slowly picking his next card off his duel disk. '_And…since he's got a monster out with zero attack points…who knows what he's planning…'_

'_But if it's a trap…then I'll have to run straight into it!_'

"Sync Alchemist! Attack his Void Brawler!" Cain shouted as the Sync Alchemist leapt towards the voided monster.

With a spin in the air, the Sync Alchemist slammed his foot into the blob like man's head, splattering the monster all over the place. The remains flew into the air…

"Void Brawler! Counter attack!" Kuchin shouted as the many materials began to flow over the surprised Sync Alchemist's body. When the remains had covered all of the Sync Alchemist's body, the dark ooze compressed into nothing. "…too bad shorty…" (KLP: 9000)

"How in the…" Cain questioned as Kuchin wagged his finger at the short duelist.

"Tsk, tsk, I thought that you were smarter than that," Kuchin sighed shaking his head. "You see, my Brawler negates all battle damage involving it…but when destroyed in battle, I can remove your monster from play. And naturally, my monster removes itself from my graveyard all on its own."

"Hmm…I wondered why it was called Void for a reason…" Cain chuckled pulling his next card from his hand. "In that case, I'll set one card face down and leave it to the knucklehead."

"…do you mind not insulting me?" Garu asked pulling his next card from his head. "Besides, with what I've got planned…I've got this in the bag! Activate face down card! Ninjas for Hire!"

Garu's face down card flipped up as he threw all five of the cards in his hand into his graveyard slot, the spell card revealed itself showing three ninjas accepting a scroll from a civilian. "For the cost of all five cards in my hand, I can special summon three level four or lower Ninja from my deck immediately!"

Three clouds of smoke erupted onto Garu's side of the field, immediately dissipating to reveal Ryu -Kitsune Ninja (1400/900 500/0), Uzamaki – Tech Ninja (1300/600 500/0), and Demon Wind Ninja (1400/900 500/0), all of them raising their weapons up in a powerful manner. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that my three monsters gain five hundred attack points each?"

"…I don't believe it…he set up a one turn kill," Cain muttered looking all five of the ninjas that were on Garu's side of the field. "However…it's a risky one…he sent all five of his cards to his graveyard and Kurochin has three face down cards…"

"Now then…since my Uzamaki can attack twice, when all five of my monsters attack," Garu announced raising his fist up…immediately turning it down to give Kuchin a thumbs down. "You'll be taking ninety-eight hundred points of damage Kurochin!"

"Not a bad rush kiddo," Kuchin admitted shaking his head. "But don't think that I don't know what your little spell card is capable of…"

"It won't matter in a few seconds!" Garu shouted throwing his fist towards Kuchin. "Ninja Squad! Attack Kurochin directly and end this duel!"

Then in many blurs, all five of Garu's ninjas leapt towards Kuchin, their weapons ready to strike down the terror immediately. But just as all of the ninjas' weapons were about to clash into Kuchin's body…

"Trap card activate!"

A large amount of dark energy began to warp around Kuchin's body as he immediately snapped the top six cards from his deck. The dark energy immediately pushed the many ninjas backwards off of the transparent duelist field. (KLP: 12000)

"B-But…" Garu stuttered as all five of his ninjas slowly crawled back onto the duelist platform.

"But nothing…I activated my trap card, Void Barrier," Kuchin explained pointing towards one of the cards that had lifted up, showing a young monk meditating while a group of bandits charge towards him, only to be stopped by a dark barrier. "You see, whenever you declare an attack against me, all I have to do is remove one card off the top of my deck to negate it. And since you had six attacks, I just simply removed the top six cards from my deck."

"Also, don't forget about my Soul Absorption spell card. Since I removed six cards from play, I gained three thousand life points…at this rate I'll be untouchable."

"Yeah, you're nothing but hot air, Kurochin," Garu replied shaking his head.

"I call it wisdom," Kuchin growled, shaking off the fact that Garu kept calling him by that mess of a name. "And besides, it's a lot better than being clueless. Since you have nothing in your hand Ninja boy, you have to end your turn. And thanks to your spell card, you lose all of the monsters on your side of the field!"

And it was just as Kuchin had stated, in five clouds of smoke, all of the ninjas that Garu had gathered disappeared from the field, leaving him bare and open for attack. "Uh…wait a second!"

"Too late!" Kuchin shouted pulling his next card off of his duel disk. "Now then, during my standby phase, in order for me to keep Void Barrier, I have to pay five hundred life points…but what's five hundred compared to over ten thousand?" (KLP: 11500)

"Next, I'll activate the powerful spell card, Dark Core Infusion!"

Instead of the spell card appearing in front of the void duelist, a large dark portal appeared over Kuchin's head. (KLP: 10500)

"I don't like the sound of that," Cain muttered as Kuchin pulled out the rather large deck of cards that he head.

"You won't like what it's capable of," Kuchin replied lifting three cards from his deck. "You see, this spell card allows me after I pay one thousand life points, to fuse a dark attribute fusion monster by removing the three cards that make it up from play. The only thing is, the fusion monster has to have less than fifteen hundred attack points…"

Appearing on the transparent field, was nothing more than three transparent foxes, each of them with glowing white eyes. "And by removing my three Void Fox cards from play in order to fusion summon this!"

Leaping into the vortex, all three of the Void Foxes were fused into one single entity that crashed into the tangible duelist platform. The entity was quite large, and resembled that of a nine tailed, tangible fox with a pair of glowing white eyes and fangs that had stood out from the rest of the monster (0/0 3600/3600). "HEY! I thought your monster had to have…"

"Quiet you little loudmouth," Kuchin silenced Garu wagging his finger. "I still have some explaining to do. First of all, my Void Kitsune that I just summoned has originally zero attack and defense points. Due to her effect, she gains three hundred points for each card removed from play…"

At that very moment, many lights began to rain down on Kuchin's body, creating a barrier of light around his body. "Next, since I just removed four cards from play, I gain two thousand life points!" (KLP: 12500)

"And to wrap up this turn…" Raising his hand into the air, Kuchin forced his Void Kitsune to jump high into the air. "Void Kitsune! Attack that knuckle head with Flames of the Void!"

With a loud growl, the Void Kitsune began to spin at a fast rate, creating many black flames to appear around her body. Before Garu could react, the many flames crashed down into the ninja duelist's body, wrapping around to singe him slightly. (GLP: 4400)

"That was for trying to take me down last turn," Kuchin chuckled crossing his arms while looking at the last card in his hand. "Of course…that's only the start…"

"Oh, shut up Kurochin," Garu spat out dusting off his ripped uniform while Void Kitsune gracefully landed before Kuchin.

"Leave it to a knucklehead to fall behind," Cain muttered pulling his next card up. '_Finally! I'll be able to destroy his strategy with this!'_

"I summon, Flame Alchemist!"

In a great explosion, the familiar black haired alchemist appeared with a gleaming smile on his face (1600/1400). "And when he's summoned, I can blast away two spell or trap cards on the field! So why not blow away Soul Absorption and Void Barrier!"

Just as the Flame Alchemist raised his hand up to snap his fingers, a powerful strike of electricity struck down from the ceiling making the alchemist become a small pile of ash. Cain was having a hard time replying to what just happened. "But…I…how did…"

"You talk big for a little guy," Kuchin chuckled wagging his finger placing two cards into his pocket for his removed from play pile…and because of that, his Void Kitsune began to increase in size (3600/3600 600/600). "But, my trap card, Divine Wrath negates your monster's effect and destroys it. And just so you're wondering, I discarded a spell card so along with my trap so both get removed from play." (KLP: 13500)

"Nice move shorty," Garu chuckled getting a glare from Cain.

"Ah shut up!" Cain snarled towards Garu narrowing his eyes. "At least I didn't lose almost half of my life points because of stupidity!"

"My, my, my, fighting with your teammate?" Kuchin chuckled as a card popped into his hand. "Especially since I still have more damage to cause…the spell card I discarded was known as Void Agreement. When this spell card is removed from play, I can add another spell card from my removed from play pile to my hand. However, I forced to not activate it during my next turn…"

"Are you done?" Cain asked crossing his arms. "I don't really give a crap about what you're planning…and monkey! You better not mess this up!"

"Don't tell me twice!" Garu shouted drawing his next card. Shaking his head, Garu immediately slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I can only set a monster face down…and that's it."

"Hmm…quite sad how two duelists have to resort to defense," Kuchin chuckled gracefully pulling his next card from his deck. His Void Barrier remained on his field as his life points lowered slightly. "But then again, with no real cards in your hands…I can understand that. I have one card that can't be used this turn and a situational spell card…" (KLP: 13000)

"…but lucky for me…this is the right situation for Chaos Greed!"

As soon as Kuchin drew his next two cards thanks to his spell card, a powerful white aura appeared over his body thanks to Soul Absorption…however Kuchin just shook his head in disgust. "Oh…nothing of use again…oh well…" (KLP: 13500)

"Oh just cut the banter," Cain sighed lowering his head. "That's what's really killing us…"

"Spoil sport," Kuchin sighed raising his hand towards the Void Kitsune. "Now then, Void Kitsune…be a dear and destroy the shorty's face down monster with Flames of the Void."

With a loud howl, the Void Kitsune's nine tails had spread out with many black flames appearing at the tips. Then, with a mighty whip of her nine tails, the powerful flames crashed into the face down monster immediately, burning the card to a small crisp. "Must not have been a decent card…"

"…heh…you fell for it!" Cain laughed lifting the very card that had been destroyed. "You see, the monster that you destroyed had a flip effect. And the monster was known as Noble Alchemist (1000/800). Thanks to it, I can special summon one level four or lower Alchemist from my removed from play pile or graveyard…all I have to do is pay two hundred life points times the level of the monster." (CLP: 7200)

Lifting his duel disk up, Cain allowed a powerful flame to erupt on the field, revealing the Flame Alchemist with a vengeful look on his face. "And since you interrupted him last time…let's give Flame Alchemist another chance! Destroy Soul Absorption and Void Barrier!"

With a snap of his fingers, the Flame Alchemist fired a pair of flames that engulfed both of the selected spell and trap cards on Kuchin's side of the field, incinerating them in a matter of seconds. "But…but…"

"Looks like the tables turned!" Garu laughed loudly as Cain threw his hand over his face down card, making it flip up.

"But I'm not done yet!" Cain shouted while his face down card fully flipped up, showing an ancient statue with tears coming from her eyes. "Since you destroyed my Noble Alchemist, my trap card, Alchemy – Tears of Hyanthe activates! In response, I can remove one of your monsters from play, and since you only have one monster…"

"NO!" Kuchin shouted as his Void Kitsune shattered into many glass like shards.

"Awesome!" Garu shouted in awe of the shorty's performance. "Now that Kurochin's best monster is nothing again, we've got this in the…"

"Enough!" Kuchin shouted slamming his foot into the ground. "To start off, that monster wasn't my best…I've got a load of tricks for you two idiots! Next, my name is not Kurochin! It's Kuchin, you monstrosity of matter!"

Fitting the two cards he had drawn earlier into his duel disk, Kuchin created a second Soul Absorption card in front of him while a second face down card appeared. "And to end my turn…well…I think it's obvious."

"Great…back where we started," Cain sighed shaking his head while pulling his next card from his deck. Then with a small smirk, Cain spun the card he had drawn immediately. "Now then, I think its time to bring out a familiar face! I summon Wandering Alchemist to the field!"

Jumping onto the transparent platform, the short, blonde alchemist ran onto the field, his red overcoat flowing behind him (1500/1300). "And now, thanks to my alchemist…"

"I know what your card can do," Kuchin interrupted while a single card shot out of Cain's deck. "Not that your selected card will work for you…"

"We'll see…" Cain stated immediately fitting the card he selected into his duel disk. "But now then…I think its time for some Alchemic Fusion!"

A large transmutation circle appeared underneath both the Flame and Wandering Alchemists, basking the two alchemic warriors in red light. Kuchin was also basking in light, but this was from his Soul Absorption. "Nice, but your little tactic allows me gain even more life points…" (KLP: 14500)

Cain was silent as a powerful eruption of flames appeared before him, and then was pushed away to reveal that the two alchemists had merged into one. Lifting his arms up, the new Alchemist was standing before Cain was a taller version of the Wandering Alchemist; his overcoat covered with multiple flame decals on it. His blonde hair had black highlights in it making him somewhat more rugged than the original (2400/1600). "Steel Flame Alchemist! Attack Kuchin directly!"

With a clap of his hands, the Steel Flame Alchemist slapped both of his hands into the ground, creating a powerful wave of flames. Kuchin merely looked up as the flames crashed into him, making him step back as the flames passed around him. "URK!" (KLP: 12100)

"And that…is my turn!" Cain announced as Garu drew his next card immediately. '_Please…don't screw this up!_'

"Draw!" Garu replied spinning the card he had in his fingers. "Just what I needed! I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!"

When the green and blue grinning pot appeared on the field with a loud laugh, Garu immediately pulled the two cards from his deck. "Alright, I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon Ninja – Ken Shinobi!"

The face down card disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and when the smoke flowed into the air, a new ninja had graced the field. Standing proud, the scarred older ninja with a black cloth covering his mouth and samurai like ninja clothes with a dark colors on it, glared at Kuchin. His face (or what's showing) had multiple scars allow his dark gray hair tied back to float in a small ponytail going down his back. In his right hand was a small sword that looks somewhat like a katana (2200/1800). "Now then…Ninja – Ken Shinobi! Attack Kurochin!"

"My name is Ku…" Kuchin started before the Ninja – Ken Shinobi appeared before him, quickly stabbing the dagger into Kuchin's gut. "URGH!" (KLP: 9900)

"It may be small…but we're definitely getting somewhere!" Garu chuckled as his ninja reappeared in front of him while a card appeared behind the ninja. "Especially, since we've got two powerhouses here!"

"W-Well then…" Kuchin coughed throwing his arm to the side. "I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes! So your troubles have just begun!"

"…why?" Garu asked tilting his head slightly.

"Cause, you idiot," Cain growled slapping his forehead. "Now, every time he draws a card, he'll gain life points each time he draws a card."

"Oh," Garu chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his head. "Can ya blame me? I've never seen the card before."

While Cain and Garu were having their little discussion, Kuchin drew his next card with many lights raining down over his body. (KLP: 10400)

"I think its time I took control back in this duel," Kuchin snickered lifting up a familiar card. "I activate the spell card, Dark Core Infusion! I don't think I need to explain what my little spell is capable of doing…" (KLP: 9400)

Once again, a large dark vortex appeared over Kuchin's head, but instead of three Void Foxes appearing before him…

…Three small, tangible hawks appeared before Kuchin, each of them with glowing white eyes. Then, with a snap of his fingers, all three of the hawks were pulled into the vortex. "Now then, I'll fuse all three of the Void Hawks in my deck…"

The vortex shattered again, this time releasing an extremely large six winged, black, tangible phoenix with a pair of glowing white eyes with many white flames floating around its body. Screeching loudly, the mysterious bird slowly landed on the tangible duelist platform (0/0). "…into my Void Phoenix!"

"And let's not forget about Soul Absorption, shall we?" (KLP: 11400)

"Damn it…and this monster we'll probably even stronger than the Void Kitsune…" Cain growled as the Void Phoenix scoffed to the side.

"Please…don't be so droll," Kuchin chuckled lifting his right hand towards his Void Phoenix. "But, allow me to show you what my Phoenix is capable of! Attack the Steel Flame Alchemist, Feathers of the Void!"

Flapping its many wings, the Void Phoenix fired many different feathers towards the Steel Flame Alchemist. In response, the alchemist clapped his hands again, this time creating a powerful wall of flames that seemed to block all of the feathers. '_I don't like this one bit…why would he…_'

That's when all of the feathers flew through the flames and sliced through Cain's torso. "D-Damn it!" (CLP: 4800)

"Unfortunately," Kuchin chuckled as the flames died down to show that the Void Phoenix was peck under one of its six wings. "My Phoenix can't be destroyed in battle. And any battle damage that it is involved in is automatically transferred to you."

"Great…just what we need," Cain sighed shaking his head.

"Wait, wasn't there a monster that couldn't be…" Garu muttered rubbing his chin with a light bulb appearing in his head. "…Hey, Cain…"

"Not now!" Cain growled narrowing his eyes at Garu. "I'm trying to think here…"

"…fine…" Garu scoffed.

"Hello? Can I finish my turn?" Kuchin asked wagging his last card in his hand up and down. "In which case, I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity. You're both experience enough to know what this card can do…but with my field spell it gets removed to give me more life points!" (KLP: 12400)

After grabbing the three cards from his deck, the aura appeared around Kuchin, both from Solemn Wishes and Soul Absorption. Of course, sending two of the cards from his hand into his removed from play pile, the Soul Absorption card glowed even brighter. "I of course discard two of my spell cards…one of which is my Void Agreement. So, since that's the case, I automatically get my Dark Core Infusion!" (KLP: 13400)

"Great…so in two more rounds we'll get another pain in the ass monster," Cain moaned slapping his forehead.

"Well, maybe we could…" Garu started to suggest.

"Just shut up!" Cain shouted making Garu narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"This is too easy," Kuchin chuckled fitting another card into his duel disk. "So please…do keep it up."

"…bastard," Cain growled pulling his next card. Waving his arm into the air, the Steel Flame Alchemist knelt down with his card appearing horizontal underneath him. "I switch my Alchemist to defense mode, and set a pair of cards face down. Turn end."

"Heh…back on the defensive? How sad," Kuchin sighed shaking his head while rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Well, are you going to go defensive as well you little knuckle head?"

"Nah, I'll keep my Ninja – Ken Shinobi in attack mode," Garu replied lifting his next card up.

"What?" Cain and Kuchin questioned at the same time.

Even the entire student body was silent at Garu's response…

"…are you stupid?" Cain asked tilting his head slightly.

"Just shut up and watch shorty!" Garu chuckled snapping his fingers over his face down card, showing a familiar spell card. "I activate the spell card, Ninjutsu Art – Black Dragon! This spell card allows me to increase the attack points of any monster on the field by one thousand points!"

"Heh, even more attack points will do you more harm than good," Kuchin pointed out as many tattoos that resembled that of back dragons appeared…

…only on the Void Phoenix (0/0 1000/0), making the large void monster to squawk in pain. Then, in a powerful flame, the Void Phoenix shattered into shards that scattered into the arena. Kuchin's eyes nearly popped out from behind his mask as his monster's remains disappeared into the recesses of the arena. "But…how did you know…" (KLP: 13900)

"Wait…how'd that happen?" Cain asked with a few question marks appearing over his head.

"Well," Garu started crossing his arms while his eyes looked towards the corner. "During one of our tutoring sessions, Kara told me about a monster known as Spirit Reaper, it couldn't be destroyed in battle…but if its targeted at all by a card effect, it self-destructs…I just thought that the same applied to all monsters like that, except Ryu of course…"

Everyone in the arena sweatdropped at Garu's explanation…

…the guy was just lucky!

"Uh…I guess if dumb luck works…" Cain muttered shaking his head.

"…well…anything's possible I suppose…" Kuchin sighed adjusting his mask.

"Damn it! Stop insulting me!" Garu shouted with a large blood vessel appearing on his head. "I summon Shinobi Kan!"

In a black cloud of smoke, the dark ninja appeared before Garu with his red leering eyes (1600/1200). "And since you've got nothing out…Shinobi Kan! Ninja – Ken Shinobi! Attack Kurochin!"

"I keep telling you, it's Kuc…" Kuchin started until both blades sliced through his body. "HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" (KLP: 10000)

"Ha! Take that Kurochin!" Garu laughed as his two shinobi leapt back to his side of the field. "How do you like that?"

"I thought I told you…" Kuchin growled drawing his next cards as his Solemn Wishes activated once more. "My name is Kuchin!" (KLP: 10500)

"I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity!"

In a great flash of light, many coins began to rain down from the sky above the three duelists. "Now, all three of us draw, till we all hold six cards…but since I'm drawing again and my spell gets removed, I get a little bonus!" (KLP: 11500)

As soon as all three duelists drew their cards, the large flash of light had disappeared into the void. Cain couldn't help but scowl at his hand. "You know that helps us more than you…"

While Garu on the other hand, he couldn't help but having his eyes sparkle.

"Of course, but that'll soon be beside the point," Kuchin chuckled lifting a card up, this one a familiar spell card. "Now then…I'll activate the spell card Dark Core Infusion!" (KLP: 10500)

"Wait a second!" Garu protested throwing his fist into the air. "You can't play that card this turn…"

"True…but, I drew my second Dark Core Infusion," Kuchin chuckled lifting three cards from his deck. "Prepare yourselves you little runts…"

"I'm going to teach you two a lesson in pain…old school style!"

_**To be continued…**_

/-/-/---//-/-/-/-/

**Card Stats**

**Void Agreement / Spell / Effect:** When this card is removed from play, you may add one spell card from your removed from play pile and add it to your hand. The selected spell card cannot be activated until your next turn.

**Image:** A scroll being ripped in two.

**Sync Alchemist / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, remove this card from your graveyard to send the monster that destroyed this card, to the graveyard.

**Description:** A gray haired man with a golden mask covering his eyes and nose. On the forehead of the mask is a blue transmutation circle. His black jumpsuit has the edge of the cloak attached to the waist.

**Noble Alchemist / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800 / Spellcaster/Effect:** [Flip: When this card is flipped up, you may special summon one level four or monster with 'Alchemist' in it's name from your removed from play pile or deck. After the selected monster is special summoned, inflict 200 points of damage to your life points times the level of the special summoned monster.

**Description:** A blonde haired man wearing fancy green clothes with a book in his hand.

**Alchemy - The Tears of Hyanthe / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed. Remove from play one of your opponent's monsters.

**Image:** An ancient Statue with tears coming from her eyes.

**Steel Flame Alchemist / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1600 / Warrior/Fusion/Effect:** [Wandering Alchemist Flame Alchemist This card can be Fusion summoned by removing from play the above monsters from your side of the field. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is face up on the field, this card's name is considered to be 'Wandering Alchemist'.

**Description:** a taller version of the Wandering Alchemist; his overcoat covered with multiple flame decals on it. His blonde hair has black highlights in it making him somewhat more rugged

**Void Fox / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Beast/Effect:** When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. When this is done, you may special summon all 'Void Fox' cards from your hand or deck to your side of the field.

**Description:** A small black, tangible fox with a pair of glowing white eyes and three tails.

**Void Hawk / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. When this is done, you may special summon all 'Void Hawk' cards from your hand or deck to your side of the field.

**Description:** A small black, tangible hawk with a pair of glowing white eyes.

**Void Brawler / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. Negate any damage calculation involving this card. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, remove from play the card that destroyed this card.

**Description:** A medium sized, black, tangible man with a pair of glowing eyes and no other features other than the spiky hair.

**Void Kitsune / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Beast/Fusion/Effect:** [Void Fox Void Fox Void Fox When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. For each 'Void' card in your removed from play pile, increase the attack and defense of this card by 300 points per card.

**Description:** An extremely large nine tailed, black, tangible fox with a pair of glowing white eyes and fangs

**Void Phoenix / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect:** [Void Hawk Void Hawk Void Hawk When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a Magic, Trap, or Effect Monster Card, this card is immediately destroyed. Your opponent takes all Battle Calculation to this card's controller that he/she would take from a battle involving this card.

**Description:** An extremely large six winged, black, tangible phoenix with a pair of glowing white eyes with many white flames floating around its body.

**Dark Core Infusion / Spell / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points. When this card is activated, select one DARK attribute fusion monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less. Remove from play all listed fusion material monsters written on the card from your deck and special summon the selected fusion monster (this is considered to be a fusion summon).

**Image:** Many monsters being engulfed into a dark core

**Complete Nothingness / Field Spell / Effect:** As long as this card is on the field, all of your spell and trap cards that are sent to the graveyard, are removed from play.

**Image:** A dark void with many monsters floating in the zone

**Void Barrier / Continuous Trap / Effect:** When ever your opponent declares an attack against you, remove the top card from your deck from play to negate this attack. During your standby phase, pay 500 life points. If you cannot, then destroy and remove this card from play.

**Image:** A young man meditating while a group of bandits charge towards him, only to be stopped by a dark barrier.

**Ninjas for Hire / Spell / Effect:** Discard your entire hand to activate this card's effect. Special summon three level four or lower monsters from your deck with 'Ninja' in their names and 1500 attack or less. Increase the attack of all monsters special summoned by 500 points. During end of the turn this card was activated, destroy all monster cards on your side of the field.

**Image:** Three ninjas accepting a scroll from a civilian.

/-/-//-//-////-/

**Cain:** Damn, no matter how many times we knock him down…he keeps getting back up!

**Garu:** Hey, at least I'm managing to pull awesome moves.

**Cain:** …its still dumb luck.

**Garu:** Hey!

**Kurochin:** Not even all the luck in the world will help you with what I've got planned for you two…

_**Deeper than darkness…lesser than light… Enter into… **__**Chapter 28: Past A Void**_

**Kuchin:** Wait a second! That damn author called me Kurochin! Change it now!

**Vyser:** I'm so evil…


	28. Chapter 28: Past A Void

_**This is unreal…no matter how much me and the shorty try, Kurochin keeps getting back up!**_

_**I may be a newbie at this game, but still, this somehow doesn't seem all that fair. Now, I've been against the odds several times…**_

_**Against Mustang…(where is he anyway?)**_

…_**Vergil…**_

…_**The shorty…**_

_**Sure, I may have lost those matches, but I've grown with each of those duels…both in deck and in mind.**_

_**I've come to treat this game as another part of my life, sure it's just a game, but games can represent life…**_

_**Apparently, Kurochin has a hatred to this card game…but I just know that he's going to bore us to death.**_

_**-//-/--/--/-/**_

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Past A Void**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/

"_Just shut up and watch shorty!" Garu chuckled snapping his fingers over his face down card, showing a familiar spell card. "I activate the spell card, Ninjutsu Art – Black Dragon! This spell card allows me to increase the attack points of any monster on the field by one thousand points!"_

"_Heh, even more attack points will do you more harm than good," Kuchin pointed out as many tattoos that resembled that of back dragons appeared…_

…_only on the Void Phoenix (0/0 1000/0), making the large void monster to squawk in pain. Then, in a powerful flame, the Void Phoenix shattered into shards that scattered into the arena. Kuchin's eyes nearly popped out from behind his mask as his monster's remains disappeared into the recesses of the arena. "But…how did you know…" (KLP: 13900)_

"_Wait…how'd that happen?" Cain asked with a few question marks appearing over his head._

"_Well," Garu started crossing his arms while his eyes looked towards the corner. "During one of our tutoring sessions, Kara told me about a monster known as Spirit Reaper, it couldn't be destroyed in battle…but if its targeted at all by a card effect, it self-destructs…I just thought that the same applied to all monsters like that, except Ryu of course…"_

_Everyone in the arena sweatdropped at Garu's explanation…_

…_the guy was just lucky!_

"_Uh…I guess if dumb luck works…" Cain muttered shaking his head._

"…_well…anything's possible I suppose…" Kuchin sighed adjusting his mask._

"_Damn it! Stop insulting me!" Garu shouted with a large blood vessel appearing on his head. "I summon Shinobi Kan!"_

_In a black cloud of smoke, the dark ninja appeared before Garu with his red leering eyes (1600/1200). "And since you've got nothing out…Shinobi Kan! Ninja – Ken Shinobi! Attack Kurochin!"_

"_I keep telling you, it's Kuc…" Kuchin started until both blades sliced through his body. "HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" (KLP: 10100)_

"_Ha! Take that Kurochin!" Garu laughed as his two shinobi leapt back to his side of the field. "How do you like that?"_

"_I thought I told you…" Kuchin growled drawing his next cards as his Solemn Wishes activated once more. "My name is Kuchin!" (KLP: 10600)_

"_I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity!" _

_In a great flash of light, many coins began to rain down from the sky above the three duelists. "Now, all three of us draw, till we all hold six cards…but since I'm drawing again and my spell gets removed, I get a little bonus!" (KLP: 11600)_

_As soon as all three duelists drew their cards, the large flash of light had disappeared into the void. Cain couldn't help but scowl at his hand. "You know that helps us more than you…"_

_While Garu on the other hand, he couldn't help but having his eyes sparkle._

"Of course, but that'll soon be beside the point," Kuchin chuckled lifting a card up, this one a familiar spell card. "Now then…I'll activate the spell card Dark Core Infusion!" (KLP: 10600)

"_Wait a second!" Garu protested throwing his fist into the air. "You can't play that card this turn…"_

"_True…but, I drew my second Dark Core Infusion," Kuchin chuckled lifting three cards from his deck. "Prepare yourselves you little runts…"_

"_I'm going to teach you two a lesson in pain…old school style!"_

The field was almost one sided, Cain and Garu both had six card hands, while Kurro had five. Cain had Steel Flame Alchemist in defense mode with only one set card behind him. (CLP: 4800)

Garu on the other hand, had Ninja – Ken Shinobi (2200/1800) and Shinobi Kan (1600/1200) on his side of the field, standing strong. (GLP: 4400)

And with his life points well over ten thousand thanks to his Complete Nothingness field spell, Solemn Wishes continuous trap, his set card, and Soul Absorption continuous spell card, Kuchin was set in the life point area. And with his Dark Core Infusion being played…Kuchin's life points would only increase even further. "I hope you two punks are ready…" (KLP: 12600)

'_Damn it…the monkey managed to take him down quite a few points, but no matter how many we knock off,'_ Cain thought as the dark vortex above Kuchin's head began to pulsate greatly. '_He just keeps getting stronger…damn, and now I draw my own Soul Absorption…great…'_

'…_I wonder if there's any ramen left at the cafeteria,_' Garu thought crossing his arms in deep thought.

"Due to the effect of my Dark Core Infusion, I need only to remove my three Void Poison Dragons from my deck," Kuchin explained as three small black, tangible dragons each with a pair of glowing white eyes were immediately sucked into the dark vortex. "And well… I don't really need to say what'll happen next…"

The vortex immediately shattered, this time revealing an extremely large three headed, black, tangible dragon with three pairs of glowing white eyes. As the dragon heads circled around Kuchin's body, all three heads hissed loudly (0/0) at Cain and Garu. "…well, I suppose I should introduce Void Venom Dragon…"

"Great…you know, you're just a one trick pony," Cain stated closing his eyes. '_Wait a sec…let's see, in the last moves, he's used up at least fifteen cards…damn, I should've paid more attention to his deck.'_

"Hey, if it isn't broken," Kuchin chuckled wagging a card in his hand up.

"Well…most of your cards seem broken," Garu admitted making Kuchin sweatdrop.

"I wasn't asking a question," Kuchin snarled slipping the card into his pocket. "I activate the effect of my Void Venom Dragon! By removing my Dark Core Infusion from play, I can switch his battle mode…" (KLP: 13100)

The large dragon immediately knelt down, all three of its heads resting on the ground with a dark purple aura appearing over its head. "And unfortunately for the two of you, whenever my Void Venom Dragon changes battle positions, you both lose five hundred attack points for each Void Poison Dragon that I have removed from play…"

From all three mouths of the large tangible dragon, a large poisonous mist shot out from the mouths, engulfing both Cain and Garu, draining their life points slightly. (CLP: 3300) (GLP: 2900)

"Kurochin! That's a real cheap move!" Garu protested wagging some of the smoke away from his face.

"Damn it!" Kuchin snarled crossing his arms over his chest. "How many times do I have to say that my name is Kuchin!"

"Its better you stop wasting your breath," Cain sighed slowly drawing his next card. '_Alright…this duel's back in our favor now!'_

/--/-/-///-/---/-//-/

"Oh…it's useless…" Mustang sighed falling down to his knees in the hallways, and then falling face first into the floor. "I'm a pathetic Kaiser…I couldn't even find my way back to the arena…"

"Heh…it doesn't matter what level you're at…you're still human, kiddo."

Lifting his head up, Mustang turned around to see a familiar green and black haired man smiling down at him. The man's hand extended towards him. "Been a while kiddo…about what? Four months?"

"…you'll have to forgive me, but I don't remember you," Mustang admitted making a large sweat droplet roll down the side of his head.

"WHAT!?!" Big Boss roared with a few tears streaming from his eyes. "How could you forget me?!?"

"Well, for one thing, you've got that kind of face that's forgettable," Mustang stated standing up, forcing an imaginary dagger stab in Big Boss's back.

"Second, since you've said four months, a lot's happened during that…many people, events, and, well…you get the idea…"

The imaginary dagger began to twist in Big Boss's back, making him wince in pain. "F-Fine…anyway, I was on my way to arena, and you can come with me."

"Well, cool," Mustang laughed crossing his arms over his chest.

'…_maybe its better that he doesn't remember me…_' Big Boss thought walking in front of Mustang to lead the Die Hard Kaiser to the arena. '_That way there'll be less of a chance that he'll become a deep thorn in my side…'_

SNAP!

"Now I remember!" Mustang announced after snapping his fingers, making Big Boss stop in his tracks.

'…_crap!_' Big Boss cursed in his head as he reached into his pocket. He didn't like using it, but Big Boss usually carried a tazer with him to use in case he couldn't fend off a debt collector…

…or if he just didn't like someone.

"You were here to see Ed Wright, right?" Mustang asked making Big Boss stop his reach for his tazer.

"Uh…yeah! T-That's right!" Big Boss laughed scratching the back of his head with a goofy, yet sharp smile. "I-I'm a fan of Edward Wright…"

'…_I think I'm going to be sick…_'

"I didn't think fans of his would still be around though," Mustang stated walking past Big Boss (who currently had a large sickened look on his face.) "I guess miracles can happen…"

"W-well…I was actually just getting an autograph for my daughter," Big Boss replied catching up to Mustang in a short distance.

"That's what every grown man who's into those kinds of things say," Mustang chuckled throwing his hands behind his head.

"But my daughter is a fan of the Wright guy," Big Boss retorted with a blood vessel appearing on his head…

…he was now wishing that he had used his tazer…and was currently fingering the tazer in his pocket.

/-//-/-/--//--//-/

"You have to admit, this duel is interesting to say the least," Vergil stated adjusting his glasses. "But at the rate this duel is going…"

"…So, you don't have that much confidence in either of them?" Taylor asked rubbing Rox on the back of his head.

"Quite contrary, I've dueled against both of them," Vergil replied crossing his arms. "Both of them are exceptional duelists…when dueling alone."

"Huh? What exactly are you getting at?" Takashi asked turning from the duel, along with Yae, Ami and Kazica.

"In duel monsters, each duelist has to find his or her style of dueling…" Vergil stated. "Each strategy has their one key points and weaknesses. But in a tag duel, the team of two duelists should be able to cover for each other's weaknesses."

"As you can plainly see however, Kurro…er, Kuchin plays on their weaknesses. Cain can't perform his alchemic fusions without improving Kuchin's life points. And Garu, well, his rushes are pretty impressive, but Kurochin was able to stop most of them."

"Throw in the fact that Cain and Garu don't like each other that much…"

Ami slapped her forehead, and immediately shook her head. "So? There's always the factor that because Cain is somewhat calculating and Garu's hardheadedness compliment each other. They fill each other's weaknesses decently."

"…you're really trying to look on the bright side of things, aren't you?" Yae asked lowering her eyebrows.

"When you're the sister of an older brother who's smaller than you with an anger management problem…" Ami sighed lowering her head. "You can either beat him or try to defend him…"

"Makes me glad I'm an only child," Takashi chuckled lifting his book up from his pocket to read the book.

-/-/-//--//-/-///-

"You're not the only one with a Soul Absorption card!" Cain announced as the spell card appeared before him.

"Hmm…about time you played that card," Kuchin chuckled shaking his head. "Too bad it's too late to really make a difference…fu fu fu…"

"What the heck was that about?" Garu asked with a question mark appearing over his head.

"…your guess is as good as mine," Cain sighed lifting another card from his hand. "But now then, I summon Armor Piercing Alchemist!"

Leaping from the dark ceiling, a semi muscular military looking guy with a huge Mohawk and braided hair tail landed on the ground, a cigar poking out of his mouth. Instead of flesh arms, the alchemist had sharp claw like arms that he raised up towards Kuchin (1800/1300). "And I'll switch Steel Flame Alchemist to attack mode…and have Armor Piercing Alchemist attack your Void Venom Dragon!"

Spitting out his cigar, the Armor Piercing Alchemist charged forward, his claws extended to gleam in the light. Then with a fast slash, the Alchemist sliced all three of the Void Venom Dragon's heads clean off, making the rest of the body shatter into a dark mist. (KLP: 11300)

"Whoa, whoa, what happened here?" Garu asked rubbing his chin as the Armor Piercing Alchemist slowly walked back to Cain's field.

"My Alchemist has a trampling ability," Cain answered wagging his finger. "But enough about that…Steel Flame Alchemist! Attack him directly!"

Clapping both of his hands, the Steel Flame Alchemist created a powerful flame in his hands, immediately throwing it towards Kuchin…

…only to have it blocked by a small scapegoat, incinerating the small goat. When the flames died down, Kuchin just stood there, his arms crossed and three more Scapegoat Tokens in front of him (0/0 x3). (KLP: 11800)

"Hmm…does everyone here use that card?" Garu asked blinking a few times.

"Do you mind shutting up about the questions?" Cain growled fitting two cards into his duel disk. "I end my turn." (CLP: 3800)

"You're right, no more questions!" Garu announced snapping his next card off his deck. "I'll blow right through your defenses! I activate the spell card, Monster Reincarnation! So I'll toss this card out and take back Ryu – Kitsune Ninja to summon him!"

In a red cloud of smoke, the blue haired ninja appeared on the field spinning the large pipe like staff in his hands (1400/900). "And now…I activate the spell card, Ninja Art – Summoning of Death!"

Ryu immediately slammed his pipe staff into the platform, creating cracks from where it was stabbed into the platform. Then clasping his hands together, a deathly aura appeared over Ryu's body, making many cracks on the platform spread like spider web. "My spell makes me tribute one ninja from my side of the field…"

With a piercing scream, Ryu disappeared in the dark aura, allowing the platform to shatter upwards, releasing two large coffins from the ground slowly opening. "But…in return, I can special summon two monsters from either duelists' graveyards! But I'll stick with my own thank you very much Kurochin!"

"Get my name right you little blue haired punk," Kuchin snarled throwing his arms to his side as the two coffins slowly opened up, revealing the Demon Wind Ninja (1400/900) raising his sword into the air…

…while the other coffin opened up to allow a young reckless looking shinobi wearing a fiery red ninja suit with a dragon emblem etched on the shoulders to walk out. His spiky red hair had small blonde highlights in it. And on his shoulder, was a sling with attached with a cannon that was promptly aimed towards Kuchin (1650/1200). "…why bother Kurochin? Especially since I special summoned my Demon Wind Ninja and my Ozutsu Shinobi to the field! Of course, they both lose their effects…"

"But that's a small price to pay, when I can make you pay even more!"

"Demon Wind Ninja! Ozutsu Shinobi! Shinobi Kan! Attack all three of those Scapegoats!"

After taking aim, the Ozutsu Shinobi immediately fired the powerful cannon over its shoulder, blasting one of the Scapegoats into smithereens. Then, in the smoke created by the blast, the Demon Wind Ninja sliced another one of the Scapegoats, and the final Scapegoat was bombarded with many shuriken that destroyed the token immediately.

"And now…Ninja – Ken Shinobi! Get in another shot on Kurochin!"

Then, drawing his katana, the Ninja – Ken Shinobi ran towards Kuchin at a powerful speed. And just as the ninja was about to slice right through Kuchin's body…

"I activate the effect of my Void Vortex!" Kuchin announced placing a card into his pocket, creating a dark vortex that propelled the ninja backwards. "All I need to do is remove this card from play from my hand, and I can negate one attack and increase my life points by half of the attacking monster's attack points…and since it was removed from play…" (KLP: 13400)

"Damn Kurochin," Garu sighed fitting another card into his duel disk. "How many life points do you need?"

"He'll need more and more until he's satisfied," Cain stated as his own Soul Absorption began to glow brightly, increasing his life points. (CLP: 4300)

"Hnn…close," Kuchin scoffed pulling his next card. "But, not my reasoning to have this many life points…"

"Uh oh…" Cain sighed slapping his forehead.

"Hmm?" Garu questioned tilting his head at Cain's actions.

"…but now, we'll continue this duel!" Kuchin shouted selecting a card from his hand. "With the spell card, Mystery of the Void…"

The platform began to ripple like water, splashing until a small, tattered, black book began floated up in front of Kuchin. The book's pages flew open, creating a dark aura around Kuchin. "My spell forces me to pay one thousand life points and can only be activated when I have Complete Nothingness on the field." (KLP: 12400)

The book then shattered into millions of pages that floated around the arena, slowly burning into small dark purple flames. "…but its well worth it, cause now I can special summon three monsters that have been removed from play. But there are a few conditions that must be met…first they all must have less than a thousand attack points, they can't attack this turn, and cannot be used for tribute summon…"

The burning pages seemed to swirl around Kuchin's body, before combining into three large dark flames that each roared loudly. "And I choose…Void Phoenix, Void Venom Dragon, and Void Kitsune! My three beasts! Return to your master!"

The flames subsided, revealing the three powerful void beasts that had already stalked the field before hand, each of them glaring at Cain and Garu for defeating them. All the while Kuchin's life points increased thanks to his Soul Absorption card (as well as Cain's). (KLP: 12900) (CLP: 4800)

"Great…just when we got rid of these things…" Garu groaned falling down to sit on the ground. "What's it going to take to get them to stay down?"

"…I don't we have to wait long for that to happen," Cain stated glaring daggers at Kuchin. "More than likely…he's got bigger plans for them…"

"What? But Kurochin can't attack or sacrifice any of them," Garu countered. "They're basically statues."

"True…but, even statues serve a purpose," Kuchin interrupted lifting another card from his hand. "And don't call me Kurochin! I'm playing another spell card! This one known as Soul of the Void!"

A dark aura engulfed Kuchin, forming into a cloak made of pure darkness. He almost resembled the Grim Reaper…and the large scythe in his hands seemed to help a lot in that department. With a great slash of the scythe, a large portal appeared behind all three of the Void beasts, and began to absorb them all into the dark unknown. As soon as the vortex closed, the dark aura and scythe disappeared into the air. "And now…with the destructions of my beasts, I can bring out the real star of the show…" (KLP: 14900) (CLP: 6800)

Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds, and suddenly, a powerful eruption of energy exploded from the center of the platform. When the energy died down, a mysterious, serious black figure stood in front of Kuchin. With a tangible cloak with nine white dragon spirits floating around the warrior's body, the dark warrior slowly turned around to reveal the front part of its body. The man's black hair was hard to distinguish with his skin, and the only real things that the monster had that were different were the white eyes, and white glowing swords that were each pointed towards Cain and Garu.

A small laugh filled the air as the dragon spirits began to float around the entire arena, scaring some of the students in the crowds. (0/0 8400/8400)

"Whoa! Now you've got to be cheating!" Garu complained leaping to his feet.

"I assure you, Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor is very legal," Kuchin snickered wagging his finger at Garu. "You see, for every one of my cards removed from play, he gains two hundred attack and defense points. There are more monsters that gain more from the removed from play pile and are a lot easier to summon…but this guy just fits the theme…"

"But enough about that…Kuryuu! Attack Garu's pathetic Demon Wind Ninja! Eliminate him from the duel!"

Slowly raising both of his swords up into the air, a powerful dark jolt of electricity began to surge between Kuryuu's two blades. The air slowly cackled loudly as the void master began to take aim towards the ninja duelist's field. Then, with a mighty slash of his swords, Kuryuu's charged attacks flew towards Garu's field at an alarming rate.

"Heh! You fell for it! Finally!" Garu announced as his face down card flipped up. "Finally someone fell for this trap card! Two-K Shuriken!" All four of Garu's ninja leapt into the air, dodging the electrical attack. Then while all four shinobi were in the air, they all held up many shuriken, throwing them all towards Kuryuu.

"My trap destroys all monsters on your side of the field when you attack a ninja! Finally! Someone fell for it!"

Just then, all of the current shuriken immediately multiplied as they flew towards Kuryuu, who just stood as the many weapons flew towards him. Then just as the weapons were about to hit their target, Kuryuu just disappeared, making the entire weapons clash with each other.

That of course just made Garu's eyes narrow with a blood vessel appearing on his forehead. "What the hell?!? Why doesn't that trap ever work!?!"

Kuchin sweatdropped at Garu's little tantrum and coughed to get the attention back to him. "Allow me to explain kid. When targeted by one of your spell, trap, or monster effects, Kuryuu automatically removes himself from play until the end of the turn…then he'll be back." (KLP: 15400) (CLP: 7300)

"So cool your jets you stupid monkey boy," Cain sighed slapping his forehead with his left hand.

"Fine…" Garu huffed crossing his arms. '_At least I've still got one trick left up my sleeve to take down that Kuryuu…why's it even named that anyway?'_

"I'll end my turn with one card face down," Kuchin announced as the back card appeared with his other cards. And as predicted, Kuryuu appeared on the field, his swords ready to be drawn out once more.

"Great…" Cain growled looking at his cards. "You know…I'm really getting tired of this empty void of yours. So let's have a change of scenery shall we?"

"What?" Kuchin questioned with his eyes nearly bugging out from behind his mask. "NO!"

As soon as Cain fitted his card into his field card zone, the entire endless void began to crack many times and then shatter like glass. In its place, the three duelists were standing in the middle of a large dark room with many different tubes and beakers with many scientists working in around them all.

Garu's eyes widened at the sight of the new area around them all. "…wow…what is this place?"

"…were you born in the wilderness, you monkey?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow, not knowing how close his comment was. "This happens to be known as Alchemic Advancement Lab, a potent card that acts a lot like Fusion Gate."

"Oh, that's cool," Garu stated bluntly until tilting his head slightly. "Uh…what's Fusion Gate?"

"…I should've known," Cain sighed looking at the remainder of his hand. "Anyway, I can Alchemic Fuse monsters from my hand…unfortunately, I don't have anything so I switch my two monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

"Well, at least he won't gain as much in life points," Garu stated, trying to look on the better side of things. "But…I'll be the one to take down his huge monster!"

"H-Ha! You're just bluffing! None of your monster's come even close to my card's strength!" Kuchin blurted out glaring daggers at Garu.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this! I summon Nunchaku Kunoichi!" Garu announced as the nunchaku wielding kunoichi appeared on the field, spinning the weapon in her hand in a fancy manner (1300/500). "And now…I activate the spell card Brave Attack!"

"What?! No!" Kuchin shouted taking a step back as all five of Garu's ninjas leapt into the air, preparing to attack all at once.

"This spell card allows me to combine the attack of all my attack mode monsters," Garu explained throwing his hand up into the air (2200 1600 1400 1650 1300 8150)

"Oh…nice try you've still need at least two hundred and fifty points to defeat Kuryuu," Kuchin stated wiping some sweat from his brow.

"This is why I've got this, the quick play spell, Shinobi Sneak Attack!" Garu announced as the face down card flipped up showing several shinobi leaping past a blockade of samurai. "You see, when any of my ninjas battle a monster with higher attack points, my ninjas each gain five hundred attack points…so I get an additional fifteen hundred attack points! (8150 1500)"

"Uh oh…" Kuchin muttered as all five of Garu's shinobi leapt towards Kuryuu, each of them readying to strike down the void monster.

All of a sudden, a powerful smoke cloud erupted from Kuryuu's tangible skin, making the void warrior cry out I pain until he exploded into the smoke. "And what I meant to say was…Uh, oh, I guess its time to reveal my trump card! Trap card go! Enter the Lord of the Void! Now, by tributing half of my life points and remove a certain face up monster…three guesses as to whom that is…" (KLP: 7700 500) (CLP: 7800)

"What?!? Why would you remove your strongest monster from play?" Garu asked as his ninjas leapt back to his side of the field.

"Because dimwit…that wasn't his strongest monster!" Cain snarled getting Garu to sweatdrop.

"Oh…well, how do you expect me to know this?" Garu asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Um…"

"You're a duelist! If Kurochin gets rid of one strong monster so easily that means he's going to get a better one out!" Cain shouted pointing towards Kuchin who just sweatdropped at his name's mispronunciation.

"It's Kuchin…"

"Well excuse me! I guess we all can't be masters right off the bat now can we?"

"Shut the hell up you two!" Kuchin shouted getting both Garu and Cain to look at him with blinking eyes. "This is why I hate teenagers…for the second part of my trap activates. Since I paid life points I can now special summon the greatest beast of the void!"

The large smoke cloud grew larger and larger with each passing second, slowly becoming an extremely large, black nine headed dragon with multiple white eyes and horns that roared loudly causing the entire arena to shake loudly appeared. The monster had multiple wings made up of pure light that allowed the very large beast to roar loudly into the air (0/0).

"Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void!"

"Now the name fits," Garu stated before a powerful shockwave began to rock the entire area.

"Thanks, but now, my monster removes all spell and trap cards from the field as soon as its summoned," Kuchin explained as the Alchemic Advancement Lab shattered along with Kuchin, Cain and Garu's spell and trap cards. "And not only that, but he negates your spell and trap cards current effects, so Brave Attack and Shinobi Sneak Attack are no more!"

"What?!?" Garu shouted as his two trap cards dissipated into smoke.

"Might as well…look at his monster," Cain stated as the nine headed dragon began to surge with a powerful dark energy, coursing through visible veins.

"Good eye shorty," Kuchin snickered as Cain threw his fists up into the air. "You see…unfortunately, I have cards in my graveyard so my monster's effect can't be used to its fullest potential. But, my monster is still strong! For each of my cards removed from play, he gains three hundred attack and defense points!"

The large dragon roared, forcing a powerful surge of dark energy to fly into the air, showing off its strength (13200/13200). Garu fell to his legs and lowered his head. "Great…well…at least I'll still have my five ninjas…"

"Not exactly, haven't you noticed that your Ozutsu Shinobi and Demon Wind Ninja are gone?" Cain pointed out, making Garu jump to his feet.

"Oh…right, since my Summoning of Death was destroyed," Garu chuckled rubbing the back of his head with closed eyes. "My two monsters are destroyed automatically…"

"You actually forgot what your own card could do?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're in the heat of a duel," Garu retorted rubbing the back of his head. "I got excited and forgot about the negative…"

"I swear, I'm going to kick your ass after this duel…" Cain growled lowering his head.

"Hey! Are you two done yet?" Kuchin asked bluntly getting the two's attention back. "Still don't like teenagers…"

"Uh," Garu stuttered looking at his diminished hand. "Yeah…I'm done."

"Good, now then," Kuchin chuckled looking at the field. "Hmm…"

"Oh come on, if you're going to do it, then finish us off," Garu sighed shaking his head. "Just don't bore us with your life story…"

"I wasn't," Kuchin growled with a large blood vessel appearing on his head. "I was going to say that my trap card forces me to skip my next battle phase…so, all I can do is set two cards face down. And begin the torture next turn."

Kuryuu seemed to growl loudly in annoyance, after all, the beast was summoned immediately to destroy both Garu and Cain. Since it couldn't even attack, well, it was just raring to rip someone's head off.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that line," Cain sighed slowly drawing his next card.

/-/-/--/--////---//-

Meanwhile…on the top of the school…

As the bright sun began to gleam down onto the roof, a mysterious figure watched over the entire island… his baggy blue and yellow clothes billowing in the wind…

"You, who search for the land of dreams…

…his weird clothes flowing in the wind as his wild dark gray hair flowed in front of his eyes. "…Until everyone has carved your name into their hearts…"

"The smile which has overcome sadness…Can I put my trust in you?"

Then in a strange move, the weird teen jumped off the building and disappeared into a blur.

'_Soon…soon, the second and final one will finish his first test…'_

/---/-/--//--///-/

'_Oh, now I draw this!_' Cain thought in his head with an annoyed look on his face. Looking at his crouching Steel Flame Alchemist and Armor Piercing Alchemist, a small plan appeared in his head. '_Maybe…I can use this to my advantage…'_

"I'll set one card face down," Cain started as the set card appeared behind his two monsters. "And I'll keep my two alchemists in defense mode…"

"Don't think so! Trap card go!" Kuchin announced as his trap card flipped up showing two armies running towards each other. "Final Attack Orders forces all of us to have our monsters in attack mode."

Both of Cain's alchemists immediately stood up, ready to face the large dark dragon, even if they were going to blown away. "Damn it!"

"Swear all you like, I'll just take my time picking your monsters off," Kuchin chuckled rubbing his chest slightly. "And watch as I blow your life points out of the water!"

"…are you sure your big, nasty dragon will be around that long?" Garu asked snapping his next card into his hand.

"What are you blathering on about?" Kuchin retorted now seemingly clutching his chest. "You see, by removing a card from the top of my deck, my monster becomes indestructible!"

"Once again, I'm forced to ask are you sure about that?" Garu questioned lifting his hand up, to show one of the cards he had in his hand. "Cause I'm about to win this duel for us!"

'_Heh…even if he does somehow manage to power his ninjas to beat my monster,_' Kuchin slowly looked down at his other face down card. '_My trap card will see to that…'_

"Now then, I sacrifice all three of my shinobi," Garu stated slowly taking all three of the monster cards off of his duel disk. As soon as Garu slipped all three of them into his graveyard, a powerful burst of electricity surged from the ceiling, striking all three of his ninjas. "In order to summon…Rai Tengu Shinobi!"

As the electricity surged through all three of Garu's ninjas, all three of them exploded into many black feathers that flew into the air. All of the feathers flew together into a large human shaped clump that floated into the air. Just then, a powerful surge of electricity jolted through the feathers sending them through out the air…leaving a dark figure to slowly float down in front of Garu.

The floated in mid-air, allowing everyone to see the being in its dark grace, with a muscular black clothed body with pale skin, wild white hair streaming from behind the shinobi's horned red mask. On the right side of his back was a large white wing and on his left arm were many black feathers that make his arm resemble that of a wing. On the back of his black belt was a sheath to a small katana was promptly drawn, cackling with electricity (2800/2000).

"Flashy entrance," Cain whistled raising an eyebrow at the crow like ninja. "But…how's it going to take down that dragon?"

"With his special ability, of course!" Garu announced as the Rai Tengu Shinobi flew high into the air.

"Weren't you paying attention, you dropout?" Kuchin sighed wagging his finger. "My monster can't be destroyed…"

"Who said anything about destroying the big lug?" Garu asked as his Rai Tengu Shinobi began to spin in the air. Slowly, the wind began to warp around the crow ninja's body, forming into an electrified tornado. "Watch and learn Kurochin!"

"Go right ahead; try to take down my beast!" Kuchin laughed as his dragon roared in response. "And it's Kuchin!"

That's when the electrified tornado spun towards the large dragon, growing larger and larger with each passing second that it came closer and closer to Kuryuu. Eventually, the tornado was even bigger than Kuryuu. That's when the tornado crashed into the large dragon, making it roar loudly in pain!

"Heh…I guess you really are deaf," Kuchin chuckled hovering his hand over his deck, ready to remove the top card. "I'll just remove my next card from play and my monster's destruction will be negated…"

A large goofy smile appeared on Garu's face as he threw his hand up towards Kuryuu, being spun along with the tornado. "Actually, my new shinobi, returns a card back to its owner's hand! So, the only destruction here, is in your strategy!"

Shot out like a cannon, the tornado sent the nine headed dragon soaring out into the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kuchin fell on his back as his card bounced back into his hand. "N-No…"

Da-Thump!

Kuchin clutched his chest, even more so when Rai Tengu Shinobi (1400/2000) landed in front of him. "And now for some well deserve payback!" Garu shouted. "Rai Tengu Shinobi! Attack Kurochin directly!"

Before Kuchin could correct Garu, the crow shinobi slashed the old void duelist across the chest, forcing him to fall onto his back. "URK!!" (KLP: 6800)

"Heh, as you can see, my monster has to cut his attack in half when he uses his effect," Garu explained not noticing that Kuchin was starting to clutch at the air and twitch slightly. "Now then…I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"Hey, monkey boy," Cain started pointing towards Kuchin who's mask fell off to turn him back to Kurro.

"Oh come on, all there's left is for Kurochin to finish his turn…" Garu started until Cain slid behind him raising his haisen. "…huh?"

SMACK!

"OWW!"

"You idiot! Haven't you noticed yet?" Cain growled making Garu look up from his pained, crouching position.

"Huh?" Garu questioned seeing Kurro twitching madly on the ground, clutching at his heart. "Oh, is he doing some kind of dance?"

Then with a powerful kick, Cain sent Garu flying directly into the air, a large blood vessel appearing on the back of the Alchemic duelist's head. Everyone else in the arena had a sweatdrop rolling down their heads. "You dumbass! He's having a heart attack!"

"Daigo! Call the match! We need to get him medical attention!"

Meanwhile in the back of the stands…

"Aw man! We finally make it and Kurro has a heart attack!" Mustang moaned falling to the ground in disappointment. "I didn't even get a chance to duel…"

"…yeah, it's the pits," Big Boss stated throwing his arms behind his head. '_Even if the old coot didn't have a heart attack, I highly doubt that he'd be able to pull out a win. I guess I'll have to send Lucian to finish him off…'_

/-/-/--/-/-///-/

Later, in the infirmary, Kurro was in a bed being looked over by Garu, Cain and Daigo. Everyone else had been dismissed by Daigo…

"So I guess old people can't duel…at least not for very long," Garu stated not noticing the glare he was getting from Daigo.

SMACK!

"ACK!" Garu shouted holding his head in pain.

Daigo placed the borrowed haisen on his shoulder as he shook his head. "It seems you forgot that I'm almost the same age…but I was able to hold my own in the duel."

"Yeesh, I was just having some fun," Garu sighed as Cain snatched back his haisen from Daigo.

"I'll be taking this if you don't mind," Cain scoffed making the haisen disappear mysteriously. Then with a stern look, Cain looked up towards Daigo. "Now then…as much as I hate to say this, I think you owe us a little explanation as to why the hell Kurro did this…"

"…I suppose I have no choice," Daigo sighed shaking his head. "Years, and years ago, Kurro and myself were a part of the original Team Legendz. Along with the third member, we were an unstoppable team…"

'_The original Team Legendz?_' Cain thought rubbing his chin with his right hand.

'…_I wonder what's being served in the Red Dorm?'_ That thought rang through Garu's head.

"…until our manager decided to try something that was more dangerous," Daigo explained lowering his head. "You two probably wouldn't know this, but a while back, before I became the Headmaster here, there was a tournament known as the Dread Tower Tournament."

"The Dread Tower was influenced by the Underground League and had many dangerous twists and turns. Even worse so, Team Legendz was forced to compete. After all, we were the best of the best at the time."

"…unfortunately, neither of us were able to predict what would await us. I'll spare you two what happened during the tournament, but, I was left with a scar that would never leave me…"

"…Kurro was left dependant on his cane and heart medicine…and our third member…well, she…she paid the ultimate price. It was actually then, that the first Team Legendz was disbanded and our manager was forced onto the streets.

"I think I know what happened next," Cain interrupted raising his hand up. "Kurro here probably had an ambition and got too power hungry…"

"Well, yeah…" Daigo replied rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, since the duel wasn't finished, you two will have to duel him again when he gets better…"

"Aw come on!" Garu pouted lowering his head. "After all that hard work…"

SMACK!

"OW! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SMACKING ME IN THE HEAD!" Garu shouted crouching down holding his head with a bandage appearing on his head.

"Cause you don't know when to shut up," Cain sighed tapping the haisen on his shoulder.

"Heh, alright you two, we should let Kurro rest for now," Daigo chuckled crossing his arms towards Cain and Garu. "Besides…think of this as a chance to prepare to for the rematch…"

"Fine…" Garu huffed slowly standing up and walking towards the exit with Daigo and Cain following him. "Besides…I'm getting kinda hungry…"

As soon as the three were out of the room, a dark shadow slowly enveloped the room, slowly rising up over Kurro. The shadows receded, revealing Big Boss standing over Kurro, a dark smirk appearing on his face. "…well, well, well, look how the mighty have fallen…"

"But you don't care, yeah, you're unconscious…or asleep, I can't tell. But, enough of the small talk…"

Raising his hand up into the air, Big Boss's right hand was immediately engulfed in a dark shadow that he hovered over Kurro's body. "They say that sleep walks hand in hand with death…I truly believe that is the case in point here…"

"So may you enjoy your final sleep old man…and allow the darkness to engulf you…"

/-/--/-/-/--//-/

**Card Stats**

**Void Venom Dragon / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Dragon/Fusion/Effect:** [Void Poison Dragon Void Poison Dragon Void Poison Dragon When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. Once per turn, by discarding one card from your hand, you may switch the battle mode of one face up monster card. By switching this card's battle position, you may inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each 'Void Poison Dragon' removed from play.

**Description:** An extremely large three headed, black, tangible dragon with three pairs of glowing white eyes.

**Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor/ Dark / LV. 10 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. For each card removed from play, increase this monsters attack and defense by 200 points. When this card is targeted by a magic, trap, or monster effect controlled by your opponent, you can remove this card from play until the end of the turn.

**Description:** A serious black figure with a tangible cloak with nine white dragon spirits floating around the warrior's body. The man's black hair is hard to distinguish with his skin. The only real things that the monster has that are different are the white eyes, and white glowing swords

**Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void / Dark / LV. 12 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Dragon/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Enter the Lord of the Void'. When this card is special summoned to the field, remove all spell and trap cards on the field from play (Negate all effects of all face up spell and trap cards). For each of your cards removed from play, increase this monsters attack and defense by 300 points, however, if you have no cards in your graveyard increase this cards attack by 500 points instead. When this card would be destroyed by monster effect, spell or trap, you may remove the top card of your deck to keep this card on the field.

**Description:** An extremely large, black nine headed dragon with multiple white eyes and horns. The monster has multiple wings made up of pure light.

**Soul of the Void / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have three Level 8 or higher Fusion monsters with 'Void' in their name on your side of the field. Remove all three cards from play to special summon one 'Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor' from your hand, deck or removed from play pile.

**Image:** The Grim Reaper standing in front of a void with many dragons floating around him.

**Enter Lord of the Void / Counter Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have a face up 'Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor' on your side of the field and have over 10000 life points. Remove one face up 'Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor' and pay half of your life points. Special summon one 'Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void' from your hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play pile. You must skip your next battle phase.

**Image:** Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor, grasping his chest with the dragon souls around him starting to surge out of control.

**Armor Piercing Alchemist** **/ Dark / Level 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior / Effect**: When this card attacks a Monster in Defense Position, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points by the difference between this card's ATK and your opponent's monster's DEF.

**Description:** A military looking guy with a huge Mohawk and braided hair tail. Instead of flesh arms, has sharp claw like arms.

**Alchemic Advancement Lab / Field Spell / Effect:** As long as this card remains face up on the field, all players may fuse monsters without 'Polymerization' by removing them from play from their respective hands and fields. If a player fusion summons a monster with 'Alchemist', 'Alchemy', or 'Alchemic' in it's name, increase the fusion monster's attack by 500 points.

**Image:** A large dark room with many different tubes and beakers with many scientists working in it.

**Ozutsu Shinobi / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1650 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name. Once per turn, you may sacrifice one monster on your side of the field with 'Ninja' in the card's name and inflict 900 points of damage to a player.

**Description:** A young reckless looking shinobi wearing a fiery red ninja suit with a dragon emblem etched on the shoulders. His spiky red hair has small blonde highlights in it. On his shoulder is a sling with a cannon attached to it.

**Rai Tengu Shinobi / Dark / LV. 9 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / Winged-Beast /Effect:** This card is considered to have 'Ninja' in its name. This card cannot be special summoned. This card can only be tribute summoned by sacrificing three monsters. Once per turn, by cutting this monster's original attack in half, you may return one card on the field back to its owner's hand.

**Description:** A muscular black clothed ninja with pale skin, his wild white hair streaming from behind his horned red mask. On the right side of his back is a large white wing and on his left arm are many black feathers that make his arm resemble that of a wing. On the back of his black belt is a sheathe to a small katana.

**Ninjitsu Art – Summoning of Death / Continuous Spell / Effect:** This card can only be played by sacrificing one monster on your side of the field with 'Ninja' or 'Shinobi' in the card's name. Special summon two level four or lower monsters from either players' graveyard to your side of the field (You cannot special summon the monster that was used for this card's activation). Negate the effects of the special summoned monsters. When this card is destroyed, removed the special summoned monsters.

**Image:** Two coffins opening up to reveal a pair of red eyes in both of them.

//--//-/-/-/--//-/-/

**Garu:** Alright! I'm ready for my rematch…

**Daigo:** Actually, there's a little problem…so I'm back in charge!

**Garu:** Wait, what happened?

**Daigo:** No time for that! I'm assigning you with another student to welcome some new students to the academy!

**Garu:** Wait a second! Wait a second! What happened to Kurochin?

_**New faces appear, and old disappear, and an old face appears as well! Next time – **__**Chapter 29: Blank Slate**_

**Garu:** Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!?


	29. Chapter 29: Blank Slate

_**Man…I'm really confused…**_

_**I mean, after all the stuff I had to deal with Kurochin, this stuff happens! I don't even understand it!**_

_**And for now, I've been charged with a tedious task…one that I'm really not sure why I even was given it.**_

_**I didn't even expect to see this many people either, right now, I see an airhead…**_

…_**a space cadet (or that's what Mustang is calling him, does anyone know what a space cadet is?)…**_

…_**a person who reminds me of someone else (I can't really put my finger on whom though)…**_

…_**two of them are goofballs…**_

…_**and the last two I'm supposed to help, well, one has a funny name and the other one just seems really cold for some reason…**_

_**When compared to me, the number one ninja duelist extraordinaire…these people are freaks!**_

_**And now, I've got this weirdo popping out of no where to duel me. He may have a weird fashion sense, a whacked out sense of fate, but…at least I'll be able to show the new duelists that I rock!**_

_**/-/---/-/--/-/-/-/**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Blank Slate**_

_**/--//---//-//--/-/-/-/-**_

The moon gleamed over the academy, a cool breeze lofting over the terrain. And standing before the academy, allowing his weird clothes to blow in the breeze, stood a single soul who looked up towards the moon with a slightly depressed look on his face…

"Never forget your first dream…" The individual hummed loudly lifting his arms up into the air, holding up a deck of blue backed cards towards the moon. "Continue the chase! Keep holding on!"

Fanning the cards into the air, the breeze stole all of the cards, sending them scattering into the sky. And yet, on the young man's face, wasn't a look of worry, rather a look of confidence. "Broken dreams I couldn't reach and almost gave up on, a promise deserted."

As soon as he lowered his arm with the cards disappearing into the night sky, the young man walked away from the school, many black feathers floating past him. "Your words that are stuck in my heart and can't pull out; I've been repeating them over and over."

The many feathers covered the young man's entire body, making him disappear into the darkness. "And, now, the wind is pushing at my back."

The feathers all scattered, showing that the young man had disappeared into the night, yet his voice still echoed through the night's sky. "Get up! My burning heart is about to explode!"

///--/-/--//-//-/-/

It was the early morning, even before the sun had risen, and standing in the infirmary, Daigo and Mustang stood at the bed where Kurro had been placed in the previous night…

…only to see that bed was empty, no Kurro, no Kuchin, no Kurochin!

"Wow…I didn't think this was possible," Mustang whistled adjusting the scarf around his neck. "…so, did he just run out last night?"

"…highly doubtful," Daigo stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "In the condition he was in, it would've been dangerous to move him."

"What about Team Legendz?" Mustang suggested looking out the window, the sun still was no where to be seen. And with a large yawn, Mustang turned back to Daigo. "They could've come in last night and pulled him out. Probably took his medicines with him to keep him stabilized…"

"Good theory, Mustang," Daigo admitted turning towards the stand next to the bed, pointing towards it. Set atop the stand, were many bottles, ranging from different sizes and colors. "Unfortunately, all of Kurro's medicine is still here…"

"…I don't suppose you have any cameras in here then?" Mustang questioned, a small blood vessel appearing on top of his head. "Maybe one of them caught something that could give us a little hint?"

"Actually we do have a camera stationed in here…" Daigo stated turning away with a slight blush on his face. Mustang could only guess why the blush there, but he'd rather not ask.

"…so, why exactly did you need to wake me up this early for this?" Mustang asked rubbing his eyes. "Just check the tapes and you'll find your answer…"

"…I would, but the camera was on the fritz last night," Daigo answered.

SMACK!

"…and that brings me back to why you woke me up for this?!?" Mustang growled glaring rusty daggers at Daigo, while he lowered his hand from his now red forehead. "And if you think the shorty is the only one with an anger problem when he's called short, you haven't seen me when I don't get enough sleep."

"I just thought that since you were the Kaiser…" Daigo stated scratching the back of his neck. "Ya know, you'd probably have some extrasensory for these kinds of things…"

"Sir…I'm not a detective yet," Mustang growled rubbing his temples, trying to ease his anger. That's the last thing he needed this morning, to have an anger issue like a certain alchemic duelist. "And the only detective I know of is the Die Hard Detective in my deck."

"I didn't know you wanted to be a detective," Daigo stated trying to calm down Mustang.

"Well, gotta have something left over if the duelist league isn't my thing," Mustang replied with a large smile gracing his face, until the reality struck him. "Waitwaitwaitwait! Don't try changing the subject! What the hell did you want from me?"

"Actually, there was another reason I wanted to see you," Daigo stated combing his hair with his hand. "You see since Kurro is missing, I legally have control of the academy…again."

"Great…why not give it back to the guy who wagered the fate of the academy on a duel…twice!" Mustang chuckled.

Coughing a few times with a slight blush on his face, Daigo slowly continued. "Ahem…a-anyway, you see, apparently, according to Kurro's duel out program, we're low on students, so I've managed to convince some students from different academies to transfer over here. And to get to the point, I want you to find a Ra Yellow student and Slifer Red student to help show a few of these students around the academy…"

"… … I'm going to get you for this…" Mustang growled lowering his head, allowing his hair to cover his eyes as he slowly headed for the door. "I'm going back to bed…"

"I'll transfer some money to your account," Daigo stated making Mustang freeze in his tracks. "So…you've got a couple of hours before the rest of the students arrive at the docks."

"…the rest? Did some more arrive earlier?" Mustang yawned stretching his arms in the air.

"…only two, but they're still going to given the tour," Daigo replied waving towards Mustang. "So, now, you better figure out who you want to help you with the tour, because we've got a lot of students."

"Well, why can't you do it?" Mustang asked, this wasn't the normal job that the Kaiser of the academy was charged with…but then again, Mustang didn't know what his title entitled him except a few people just willing to try to beat him down.

"I've got too much paperwork," Daigo replied with a large smile on his face.

"I am so going to get you back for this," Mustang growled slamming his foot into the ground.

//--/--//--/-/-/-//-/

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Slifer Red dorm, a familiar blue haired, red student sat on the roof, watching the sun beginning to rise over the watery horizon. His mind still wrapped around the duel that had occurred yesterday…

…although, he was glad that he managed to take down that large dragon…the look on Kurochin's face was priceless… "Wait…wasn't he wearing a mask?"

Shaking that thought from his head, Garu just stood up on the roof stretching his arms into the sky, completely oblivious of the fact that there was a gray haired young man crouching down behind him. '_Maybe…just maybe, I can get this over with, without having to cause a large commotion…the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get off this island…'_

Without a sound, the mysterious gray haired man slowly crept up behind the unsuspecting Garu. Then as he was only a step away from Garu, the gray haired man raised his arms up to grab the ninja duelist…

"Hey! Garu!"

"Hmm?" Garu questioned looking down to see Mustang as the young gray haired man tried to grab him. "Hey Mustang!"

With a great jump, Garu leapt off of the roof to land on the second floor railing. Unfortunately, the gray haired young man lost his balance slipped backwards, trying his hardest not to scream when he fell off the roof.

Back with Garu who just leapt again to the ground in front of Mustang. "What's up Kaiser?"

"Hey, who was that on the roof with you?" Mustang asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? I was alone up there," Garu replied looking towards the roof, seeing that there was no one up there. "Anyway, I hope you didn't just come here to check out the roofing…"

"Heh…its weird seeing you serious like this," Mustang chuckled crossing his arms.

"Eh, I just haven't had breakfast yet, so I'm a little tired," Garu yawned throwing his arms behind his head. "So, what brings ya to the Red dorm?"

"Well, I've got a little job for ya," Mustang chuckled with a gleeful look on his face. "Daigo asked me to find a Yellow and Red student to help me with something, and I've already got a certain little yellow waiting at the docks for us."

"Daigo? Who's that again?" Garu asked blinking a few times.

"The principal? Headmaster of the school," Mustang answered bluntly.

"…you lost me," Garu replied making Mustang fall backwards with a loud crash.

"The old guy who had you dueling against Kurro yesterday!" Mustang shouted almost making Garu fall backwards.

"…oh yeah," Garu gasped popping his fist into his open palm. "Daigo's his name? That's weird…but then again people have weird names here…"

"You're one to talk," Mustang chuckled shaking his head. "Anyway, you up for this little job?"

"I don't know," Garu replied rubbing his chin. "I mean, couldn't you ask Yae? Or how about Ayame? Maybe even Takashi?"

"…first, I'd rather not burden such lovely ladies," Mustang stated with that glowing smirk on his face. "And second, Takashi is a Ra Yellow."

"I won't do it," Garu stated with a dulled look on his face.

"You'll get out of classes today," Mustang stated.

"…what exactly did you want me to do again?" Garu asked.

'_Hook, line and sucker!_' Mustang thought skidding next to Garu, to throw his arm around Garu's neck. "So glad you asked my friend!"

/--/--////--/-/-/

Through the halls of the lavish Obelisk dorm, adorned with many blue carpets, fancy murals and other expensive luxuries lining the walls and ceilings, the cloaked Lucian slowly walked through the hallowed hallways. In any crowd, Lucian would be spotted in a mere second; thankfully it was still the early morning…

…he didn't need to be seen by anyone that he didn't want to see him…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lowering his hand at the star adorned door, Lucian stood still before the door opened up to reveal Fomalhaut standing in the doorway…only dressed in dark blue pajamas with many silver stars in the fabric that seemed to reflect light…he even had a night cap on. "…oh, its you…"

"…nice look Fomalhaut," Lucian bluntly said in a monotone voice walking into the room past the recently woken up Fomalhaut.

"I didn't say you could come in," Fomalhaut growled shutting the door behind him.

Standing in the middle of the room, Lucian turned his head left and right, looking at all of the posters in the Star Duelist's room. "…Yeesh, you trying to become the Saint of Wrath or maybe even Lust here…?"

Although the walls were painted blue, with all of the posters taped to the walls, all of them displaying many hand-drawn and colored young girls dressed in cute little costumes that just mad Lucian sweatdrop at the sight of them. Fomalhaut on the other hand, he just smacked Lucian square in the back of his head. "Next time you want to come here, let me know ahead of time, jackass."

"Er, ahem, s-sorry," Lucian coughed rubbing the back of his head because of the new bruise on his head.

"I assume you had something you wanted to talk about?" Fomalhaut growled whipping his night cap off his messy white hair. "Or did you just want to wake me up to mock me about my posters?"

"…" Lucian was considering that second offer, but with a few blinks, he was back to his serious self. "…yes, I waned to tell you that Mr. Legendz…he will no longer be an issue with us…"

"Why? Did the geezer croak or something?" Fomalhaut asked walking towards one of his dressers. Since he was up, he might as well get dressed…not that he went to his classes or anything.

"In a sense," Lucian replied walking up to one of the posters. "You have our employer to thank for that. But regardless, we can now proceed with our plans."

"Heh, now you're starting to speak my language," Fomalhaut laughed pulling out one of the many black and white T-Shirts he had in the dresser. "So, that means I can actually…"

"No…not yet…" Lucian interrupted, his eyes almost practically glued to the poster of the cute magical girl. '_Fomalhaut drew this? I didn't know he had any talent…'_

"WHAT!?! THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!" Fomalhaut roared, almost shaking the very foundations of the room that the two were in…unfortunately, almost all of the lamps fell over and so did Lucian.

"Um…well, you see," Lucian stuttered, with a slight hint of fear in his voice. Unfortunately, even though he was the leader of the Saints of Sin…there was no way Lucian could stand up to a very mad Fomalhaut. "Ahem…as y-you are no doubt aware of this, even though there are seven main members of the Saints of Sin, each of us have at least one underling…"

"I know that!" Fomalhaut snarled crossing his arms over his chest. "After all, I am the Saint of Pride! And I don't need to be reminded of my stupid underling! Yeesh, you're talking like you're explaining how something works…like in a manga…"

"Ah, well yes," Lucian stated, back to his monotone voice. "Well, your underlings, as well as several others are coming today…I'd like you to keep an eye on them and see if we can use them to our advantage…"

"…you could've just called me, ya know," Fomalhaut growled slapping his forehead.

"True, but then I wouldn't have some blackmail material," Lucian stated lifting up his cell phone, immediately taking quite a few photos with the built in camera of Fomalhaut and his magical girl posters. "Ka-ching…"

"Grr…why you low-down…" Fomalhaut snarled, the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to rise up in anger.

"Oh yes, I've also forgot to mention that Saints Lust and Sloth will be in that group of duelists," Lucian stated, still taking many photos of the embarrassing room and not paying any mind to the fact that there was a bloody aura encircling his enraged comrade.

"Then why the hell do you need me to watch them?" Fomalhaut asked glaring icy daggers at Lucian who hid his phone away.

"…those two…well, I don't need to explain that those two are always at each others' throats," Lucian stated turning around. "Plus…there's another reason. The…D. MAN experiment…its first phase begun at long last…"

Fomalhaut smiled brightly, but it was a dark smile that exposed his true colors. "Finally…so the effects should already be taking effect here on the island?"

Lucian nodded at the star duelist who just slammed his fists together a few times in joy. "Before you have your fun, I'll expect to see my underling and your report of what happens…and make sure you don't boss your underling into submission…again…"

"Yeah, yeah…now…Get…the…hell…out…" Fomalhaut roared lifting his arms up to the same level as Lucian's neck. "Or…get STRANGLED!"

/-/---/-/-//-//-

The crashing waves slammed up against the docks and the large ship that was docked at the port, many new students standing in front of the large ship, talking amongst themselves as Mustang and Garu had reached the area. "Wow…I thought you said that there would only be a few students coming here."

"I never said that," Mustang replied walking up to a familiar Ra Yellow duelist with white hair. "Hey! Ami!"

"Great timing Mustang!" Ami announced spinning on her heel to wave at the Die Hard duelist before noticing Garu. "And I see you brought Garu to help show these students around!"

"…I thought you didn't want to burden ladies with this task," Garu whispered to Mustang, all the while waving to Ami.

"…she insisted," Mustang muttered back before walking away from Garu. With a clap of his hands, Mustang managed to grab the attention of all of the new students. "Ahem…greetings everyone, and welcome to the Pacific Duelist Academia. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the Die Hard Kaiser of his academy, Mustang! If you've heard of me, well, I assume that you know of my reputation…and for those of you who don't, nice to meet you all!"

Lifting his arms towards Ami and Garu, Mustang continued with a smile on his face. "This is your welcoming party, consisting of myself, the lovely Ami Sonryu and the lucky Garu Honzou…"

"Hi!" Ami greeted waving her hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" Garu added a lot louder than everyone else was, making almost everyone cover his or her ears in pain.

Removing his hands from his ears, Mustang raised his hand into the air. "Don't worry everyone; we're lowering his sugar intake! Anyway, all of you have already been given your uniforms based on what dorm you ranked in the transfer exams, or if you had connections, whatever dorms you had chosen. Some of you have gotten here earlier, but just for the sake of others, we're going to be putting with one of us with the same color as what uniform you had!"

Getting the hint, Garu and Ami slowly took at least six feet away from Mustang. "We will be your tour guides for the island, and if you have any questions feel free to ask any questions…"

A few minutes later…

With Ami and Mustang's groups already gone, Garu was left with seven Slifer Red duelists each of them were very strange.

The first one was a young girl that had long spiky black hair that seemed wild in the back, and yet had a pair of goggles in her hair that was used to keep her hair out of her strangely familiar face. And underneath the ripped, red skirt she was wearing, the girl was wearing a pair of baggy black pants. "Hello…"

The next duelist…well, it was hard for Garu not to stare at the guy, with a visor covering his eyes that matched well with the guy's slicked back blue hair, it was hard to see if the guy was awake or not. His red jacket was hanging off his shoulders with a black muscle shirt underneath it. Next to his baggy blue pants was a long chain that seemed to attach to a wallet. "I come in peace!"

Standing a few feet from the others, the third duelist, had a dark glare to his light brown eyes. His long, tamed, suave, brown hair was combed back behind his ears, and his overcoat like uniform covered his slightly tanned and muscular body while he had his arms crossed over his chest. "…hmm…"

Strangely enough, there was something oddly familiar about this guy…but he couldn't tell what it was…

"Hey! When we going to eat?" The next transfer student asked waving his large arms in the air. Wearing a vest version of the red uniform over his bare chest (he could've used a shirt, mainly because his body was big, but was muscular too). His tan skin and head was covered with short dark brown hair that seemed to curl at the end of it.

"Will you just shut up, you fat ass?!?!" A strangely short student snarled glaring daggers up at the big student. With fiery red hair that was bushy up front, yet strangely short in the back. Wearing the standard uniform, this duelist had large eyebrows and looked to have a dark dragon tattoo on their neck. "You never stop talking!"

The last two…well, they were quiet and seemed rather strange looking (but we know them both as Densui and Talo…)

Standing in front of this weird group, Garu was rather dumbstruck …how about by all of the new faces (even if a couple of them did look rather familiar). But then with a meek smile on his face. "Okay, uh, since you already know who I am, perhaps maybe you should all introduce yourselves…"

"Aw, that just annoying!" The fiery red duelist shouted, making Garu take a step backwards. "What's the point in that?! Its not like we're all going to become buddy-buddy after this!"

"Well, perhaps, but still," Talo interrupted wagging his finger. "But still, it's common courtesy…I am Talo Krys, coming from the Atlantic Duel academy…"

"Same here," Densui yawned weakly raising his hand up. "But, my name is Den Iwa…"

"I hail from the Edo Academy," the suave, tamed haired teenaged man stated, his eyes now crossed and his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm known as Turner, Rae Turner."

'_Where have I heard that name before?'_ Garu thought with a few question marks appearing over his head.

"Heh, you guys call that an intro?" The visor wearing guy laughed tapping his fist against his chest a few times. "Cause I'm from the Indian Academy, and people call me Zemnos Kurt!"

"Duh…is it my turn?" The big guy asked pointing towards himself with a large smile on his face. "Um, my name is…my name is…what's my name again?"

"Don't ask me you idiot!" The fiery kid spat out with a blood vessel appearing on their head. "I don't feel like saying where I'm from, and my name…well, you can settle with Satsuki…"

"Oh, is that my name?" the big guy asked kneeling down to be eye level with the fiery haired youth name Satsuki. "Wow! We have the same name!"

"No you moron!" Satsuki shouted, making the big guy fall backwards. "That's my name!"

"…right!" The big guy laughed jumping to his feet, with surprising agility. "They call me…they call me…oh, now I remember! They call me Nikolai…I think…"

The girl of the group just smiled brightly. "And I'm Sora; I'm not from any current academy…"

"Wow…" Garu muttered his eyes starting to become dizzy marks from all of the new information just added to his mind. "Um…well, how about I take us to the Red Dorm first? Maybe grab some breakfast?"

Quite a few yards away, Fomalhaut was watching the group through a large pair of binoculars, keeping his gaze on a certain few of the group. "Damn it…why do our group members always have to stick out?"

"Perhaps it's just because we're better than everyone else?" A suave, yet familiar voice sounded behind Fomalhaut.

Unfortunately, Fomalhaut didn't get scared as often like regular people. So with an exasperated sigh, Fomalhaut lowered the binoculars to turn around. "…if you're trying to scare me pretty boy, its not going to work."

"Nuts," The Saint of Gluttony cursed under his breath while snapping his fingers. "Anyway…what are you doing?"

"Following Lucian's orders," Fomalhaut answered turning back to watch the group of reds following Garu. "I have to watch a few of our underlings…"

"Oh, I see," The Saint of Gluttony muttered looking over Fomalhaut's shoulder.

"…why the hell are you here though?" Fomalhaut asked not taking his eyes away from the binoculars.

"You know, it's boring to hide alone," The Saint of Gluttony sighed loudly, shaking his head. "So, when I saw you…"

"…wrong person to be social with," Fomalhaut growled.

/-/-/--/-///-/-/-/

"And here's the cafeteria!" Garu announced slamming the doors open to the cafeteria with a large smile. "I know it's not much…"

"It's a piece of crap," Satsuki growled walking past a sweat dropping Garu to sit at a nearby table.

"I smell something good," Nikolai chuckled licking his lips jumping into one of the empty seats.

"Well, yeah, the food's actually pretty good here," Garu added as the other transfer red students walked past him to take their seats. "But…unless the waitress is here, it's mostly self served."

"Most cafeterias are like that," Rae remarked standing up to get some food. "And unless the aroma is fabricated, the meals might be satisfactory."

As Rae slowly walked away from his seat, Garu had a few question marks popping over his head. "…fabricated?"

Meanwhile, standing outside one of the windows…

"…I can't believe Lucian even bothered dealing with that idiot," Fomalhaut spat out, his tongue hanging out as well.

"True," The Saint of Gluttony agreed nodding his head. "There are so many different and better targets for Lucian's experiments."

"…why are you still near me?" Fomalhaut asked raising his brow at the sparkling Saint.

"You look like you could use the company," The Saint of Gluttony replied brushing some of his glorious hair from his face.

"…you know, I'd rather not pick up a newspaper five years later," Fomalhaut growled with a large blood vessel popping out on the side of his head. "And be reminded of good times when they find a skeleton here that has many glowing white sparkles around it."

"Hey, hey, that's no way to talk to someone," The Saint of Gluttony chuckled waving his arms in front of his face. "Especially if that someone knows that you like drawing cute little magical girls…"

"…how the hell…" Fomalhaut began with a look that had a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"…do I know?" The Saint of Gluttony finished raising a small white rose in his fingers. "I got an e-mail from Lucian this morning…I must say, you never struck me as the young artistic pedophile…"

"…and people wonder why I'm anti-social," Fomalhaut sighed slapping his forehead.

Back in the cafeteria…

SLURP!!

"You're eating Ramen Noodles for breakfast?" Zemnos asked blinking a few times behind his visor.

After gulping the noodles he had in his mouth, Garu just smirked widely. "Of course! They're delicious and they're fast!"

"And here I thought you had weird taste," Talo snickered earning himself a death glare from Densui.

"Look, just because I like Tabasco sauce on my waffles," Densui retorted with a narrowed brow. "Doesn't mean that I have weird taste!"

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good!" Nikolai backed up with a mouth full of random breakfast, brunch and lunch food. "Don't knock it till you try it!"

"Heh, highly unlikely that you'd even turn down dirt if we told you it tasted like chocolate," Satsuki scoff lowering the bowl of cereal to the table.

"Huh? That's not true!" Nikolai stated loudly.

"Oh, is that were you draw the line?" Satsuki asked.

"No, is it true dirt tastes like chocolate?" Nikolai asked licking his tongue while a loud slap to Satsuki's forehead echoed through out the cafeteria.

"…just what we need," Garu sighed lowering his head. "More characters…"

"Hey, it's not like it's a bad thing," Sora stated tilting her head to the side.

"…It really more depends on perspective," Rae sighed before lifting the cup of tea in his hands to his lips.

"Okay then," Garu replied turning back to his noodles. "After this we'll check out the main building…"

Meanwhile, outside the window…

"Look this is the last time I'm going to be nice," Fomalhaut growled, many veins beginning to pop out underneath his skin. "GO AWAY!"

"…no…" The Saint of Gluttony replied bluntly.

/--/-/-///--///---/-///-

"Heh, so this school actually has something good to it," Satsuki chuckled as the group of red duelists entered into the rather large duel arena that only yesterday had the duel to determine the fate of the academy…which was interrupted due to bad health.

"Even the Edo Academy didn't have equipment this good," Rae admitted, viewing a nearby wall computer that had been activated. "Mr. Honzou, can you access me the specs to this duel arena?"

"…um, sorry, but I'm technologically impaired," Garu admitted rubbing the back of his head. That was a problem he was going to have to get over eventually…

No one noticed that two certain members of the tour group had wandered off into the halls…where two certain people were having an argument.

"Stay away from me you freak!" Fomalhaut snarled, his hair standing on end.

"Oh, don't be like that, star boy," The Saint of Gluttony sighed with many floating white sparkles appearing all around his body. "You say hate, but I say love!"

"Are we interrupting something?"

The two arguing saints of sin turned to the right, seeing Densui and Talo standing before them with large smirks on their faces. After lowering his gourd of mysterious liquid, Densui just chuckled. "Is it a lover's spat or something?"

Before Densui could make another comment, a power kick delivered to his chest sent him crashing into the nearby wall…courtesy of a very pissed off Fomalhaut. "Shut up you idiot!"

Fomalhaut's glare then shifted to the oddly calm Talo. "You want to say something too?"

"Nah, I know you well Fomalhaut," Talo sighed crossing his arms. "There's no way that you're like that…unless you hid it well all these years…"

"Damn! I think I have a concussion…" Densui moaned slowly standing up rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you had to push him when he was pissed off," Talo pointed out earning a glare from his counterpart, Densui. However, the glare wasn't enough to shake Talo even the slightest. "Anyway, what exactly are you two doing here?"

"Following star boy here," The Saint of Gluttony laughed crossing his arms. "Making him mad…"

"He just won't leave…" Fomalhaut growled with a glowing red aura surrounding his body.

"Fomalhaut, please calm down," Talo requested before turning towards the Saint of Gluttony. "And as for you…if you leave now, I give my word that I'll visit you after the tour and play a game of chess with you."

"Hmm…alright," The Saint of Gluttony replied with a large glistening smile as he spun on his heel and began to walk away.

"That's…all…it TOOK!?!" Fomalhaut roared making both Talo and Densui to step backwards.

"You know what they say; you catch more flies with…" Talo started with a shrug.

"With a fly catcher!" Densui interrupted pumping his fist into the air.

…Fomalhaut and Talo just starred at their comrade for a few seconds before turning back to each other. "Ahem…anyway, so what are you doing here again?"

Taking a deep breath, Fomalhaut still had his enraged look on his face (maybe he should take a few more deep breaths). "It was Lucian's orders…I was told specifically to watch you two and the three underlings that are in this crop."

"Does Lucian not trust us?" Talo asked crossing his arms. "Densui I can understand…"

"Yeah!" Densui shouted without realizing what he just agreed to. "Hey! I'm trustworthy!"

Too bad Densui's ramblings went ignored by Fomalhaut. "Don't ask me…I'm just following orders. Besides, I was able to get out of those repetitive classes."

"Ah, to get out of class, I should've known," Talo snickered.

Meanwhile…

"Hey stupid!" Satsuki shouted at Garu, getting the ninja duelist's attention. "What kind of duel academy is this if there aren't any duels going on?"

"Um, well, a lot of the students are in class," Garu answered rubbing his chin. "But, I could duel one of ya if you'd like…"

"An outstanding proposition," Rae muttered walking up the small group (no one noticed that Talo and Densui had walked away from the group). "But there's one problem…"

"Oh yeah?" Nikolai questioned blinking a few times. "What's that?"

"…no one here has a duel disk, let alone two," Rae stated bluntly making everyone sweatdrop. "And besides, as much as I like dueling, tabletop is not really an academy's forte."

"Will you stop using such confusing words?" Garu asked earning a cold glare from Rae.

"Perhaps I can help?" A new voice rang out getting the attention of the group to look at the duel platform. Only seconds ago, no one was on the platform, but there he stood…

…with calm smile of the young yet surprisingly tall teenaged man with wild gray haired to float in front of his eyes, even though his hair was covered with a white bandana, the mysterious man smiled and leaned over, making his dark blue short sleeved jacket float slightly over his yellow shirt with a blue and gold Ying-Yang symbol on the chest. From what they saw, his black pants flowed like a flag over his long blue shoes.

In the man's hands were crossed over his chest, while strapped to his back were a pair of duel disks. "Hello."

"…do you usually have freaks like this here?" Sora asked pointing towards the gray haired teen who stepped back.

"F-Freak?" the gray haired teen stuttered raising his arm up in a defensive stance.

"Eh, they're like the onions you find in the cup-o-ramen," Garu stated shrugging his shoulders.

'_I really hate this guy…'_ The gray haired teen thought before recomposing himself with a loud cough. "Ahem…actually, I was walking by and overheard your little complaint. I had a couple disks with me, and would be willing to duel…"

"Heh, why didn't you say so?" Satsuki chuckled walking up to the duel platform. "I'll be more than glad to pummel ya to the ground!"

"Eh?" The gray haired teen gulped taking another step back with his arm in the air. "A-Actually…I was hoping to duel the guy with the goofy look on his face…"

"Me?" Nikolai asked pointing towards himself.

"N-No! Your tour guide!" The gray haired teen shouted slapping his forehead. '_People these days…oh…'_

"You sure about that, buddy?" Garu asked placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm known for beating my opponent's down easily!"

"Yeah, you really showed that when you faced against the shorty, that lover boy and that Kaiser user," The gray haired teen retorted pulling a duel disk off from the strap from his back.

'_What the? How'd he know that?!'_ Garu questioned taking a few steps towards the duelist platform, walking away from his group. "You a stalker?"

"Me? Nah," the gray haired teen stated waving his hands in front of his face as Garu immediately jumped up onto the platform. "I'm just a fortuneteller…and just looked into the past."

"I've got twenty on the fortuneteller guy," Satsuki chuckled to the remaining group members. "Any takers?"

"I'll put my money on the knucklehead," Zemnos snickered crossing his arms.

"Which one's the knucklehead?" Nikolai asked scratching the top of his head.

"We can hear you ya know!" Garu shouted back to the tour group.

"…well, its easy to see who commands respect here," the fortuneteller chuckled tossing one of the duel disks into the air towards Garu.

"Ha, ha, ha, you got a name wise guy?" Garu asked catching the duel disk and immediately slipping it onto his wrist. As he pulled out his deck, he immediately shuffled the cards and snapped them into his disk's deck slot. "Or should I just call you freak?"

"Nah…" The Fortuneteller stated elegantly shuffling his cards in his yellow paw-like gloves. "The name's Taikoubou…but please, you can refer me to as Tai."

"Whatever and I'm," Garu started lifting his hand to his chest.

"Garu Honzou, yes I know who you are," Tai sighed wagging his finger at Garu. "Seer of the future, remember?"

"Oh yeah?" Garu replied narrowing his eyes down at Tai's smug look on his face. "Well, think you're all that huh? Well, I'll expose you as a fraud!"

"Oh really? Well, then allow me to make a prediction then," Tai muttered lifting his hands up in front of him. Then after a few seconds with his eyes closed, Tai's eyes immediately shot open. "This duel…it shall be over in thirteen turns…"

"Sweet!" Satsuki laughed from the side. "I've got thirty on this guy's prediction coming true!"

"Quite the gambler I see," Rae muttered.

"DUEL!"

"Allow me to begin the countdown," Tai muttered pulling six cards from the top of his deck into his hand. "Hmm…which card? They're all so good…" (TLP: 8000)

"You already know the outcome of this duel," Garu stated crossing his arms, not looking at his five card hand. "Why are you even bothering making a decision like that?" (GLP: 8000)

"That matters not," Tai retorted with a smile on his face as a face down horizontal monster appeared before him. "I'll end my turn."

Pretty standard opening move, keeping his strategy a secret until he's good and ready…but that wasn't going through Garu's head when he drew his next card. '_I'll plow right through that defense!'_

"I summon Shikoro-Ken Shinobi!"

In a cloud of smoke, the twig munching shinobi appeared on the field, raising his saw like sword into the air (1550/1300). This shinobi resemble more like a drifter than a ninja, his dark brown ninja suit had many leaves on it and has multiple rips at the chest. His dirty brown hair was somewhat tied back into a small ponytail. "And now…attack that defense monster!"

A smile appeared on Tai's face as the Shikoro-Ken Shinobi sliced right through the face down card, revealing a small black egg that cracked into many black feathers (0/1000). "Congratulations! You managed to destroy my Tengu Hatchling! And when destroyed, I can add a certain monster from my deck to my hand."

"Tengu?" Garu questioned with his Rai Tengu Shinobi appearing in his head. "I only thought there was only one card like that…"

"…if he's one of the best around here," Rae stated shaking his head. "Then I'd hate to see the worst."

"Is your turn over?" Tai asked curling the back of his hair with his gloved finger. "Cause there's only eleven turns to go…"

"Man, that seems to get really old," Garu growled fitting a card into his duel disk, creating a back card behind his shinobi. "Really fast!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're preaching to the choir," Tai snickered snapping his seventh card into his hand. But then, taking one card from his hand, Tai slipped it into his graveyard slot. "I activate the effect of Tengu Oni Samurai…by discarding it; I can add one field spell from my deck to my hand."

"Man aren't you going to make a decent move?" Garu asked crossing his arms, not really considering what Tai was having plans for.

"Sure, we've only got about ten more turns to go," Tai stated flipping a single card in his hand around. "I summon Tengu Oni in attack mode!"

Many black feathers flew over Tai's shoulders, merging into one large clump of feathers that sprouted into wings, revealing a large, man-shaped crow demon dressed in light silver armor (1400/1300 300/0).

"Hey! How'd your monster get stronger?" Garu asked as the Tengu floated in the air above Tai's hair.

"It's called a special ability," Tai sighed shaking his head to get some of the hair out of his face. "My Tengu Oni increases the attack of all dark monsters by three hundred points…and I'm not done yet! I activate the field spell card, Tengu Sanctuary!"

A large dark orb appeared over Tai's head, immediately bursting into hundreds and hundreds of feathers floating over the field. As the feathers landed on the ground, the ground began to shake, allowing many ancient ruins to emerge from the ground. The Tengu Oni (1700/1300 300/300) perched itself on the top of a ruined pillar, watching the surprised Shikoro-Ken Shinobi. "…as you can probably wonder, all winged-beast monsters gain three hundred attack and defense…and there's a secret behind these ruins…but you'll find out eventually…"

"Ya know, I'm getting really tired of all of these secrets that duelists have with their cards," Garu growled slapping his forehead.

"Well, then, I'll just reveal the surprise right now!" Tai stated fitting a card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Cry of the Tengu!"

Lifting its black beak into the air, the Tengu Oni cried loudly into the air, making everyone in the arena to cover their ears in pain. That's when more black feathers floated down from the sky, allowing another Tengu Oni to float down onto the ruins…only this one held a bamboo sword in each of its two talons (1400/1300 600/300). "This spell card allows me to special summon one Tengu Oni from my deck…so I choose Tengu Oni – Kendo! And now – my field spell activates!"

Many of the floating feathers just stopped in mid-air, all of them aimed in the direction of Garu. Then, like arrows being shot from a bow, the many feathers struck the face down card Garu had set, surprising the Ninja duelist and his Shinobi. "My field spell forces me to destroy a spell or trap on the field…"

"Harpies!" Garu exclaimed making everyone sweatdrop, except Sora who seemed to smile.

"Huh?" Tai questioned blinking a few times at his opponent. "Excuse me?"

"Your cards are like carbon copies of some cards I faced against when I first got here," Garu explained with a toothy grin plastered on his face. "The only difference is their outside properties!"

"…damn it…" Tai muttered rolling his eyes. He didn't think this duelist was that smart to make a connection like that. Although, it wasn't going to stop Tai's onslaught. "Tengu Oni – Kendo! Take down that Shinobi! Tengu Kendo!"

Leaping from its perch on the ruins, the Tengu Oni – Kendo flew directly into the surprised Shikoro – Ken Shinobi, sending the ninja flying into the air. (GLP: 7550)

"And you know what?" Tai chuckled with a devious smile on his face. "…regular attacks won't cut it! You just annoy me! Tengu Oni! Get creative!"

Flying directly from its perch, the Tengu Oni floated in front of Garu for a few seconds…

WHAM!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Garu yelped in pain in a higher voice. '_W-Why does it hurt?!?'_ (GLP: 5550)

"Poor guy," Zemnos sighed adjusting his visor.

"He seems committed to giving us a show though," Rae admitted blinking a few times as Garu slowly stood up, his legs shaking a little bit.

"What the hell was that?!?" Garu asked, his voice slowly returning to normal as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"…" Tai had his eyes closed, ignoring Garu's ramblings. '_I see…I didn't think it would occur so soon. Well, at least I'll be able to see what's going on in this duel.'_

Then, taking two of the remaining cards in his hand, Tai slipped them into his duel disk, making them appear in front of the ruins. "…your move…and nine more turns to go…"

"Damn it! Don't ignore me!" Garu shouted snapping his next card into his hand. "You can take your predictions and shove them up your as…"

Meanwhile…

"Ask me no more questions," Talo sighed shaking his head at Fomalhaut. "And you won't get stupid answers…"

"You're the one who was asking the questions," Fomalhaut growled rubbing his temples, some times he wondered why he even bothered. "But, back to what I was getting at…the D. MAN project…has begun…"

"What's the D. MAN project?" Densui asked blinking a few times.

"…hard of hearing are we?" Talo sighed shaking his head. "Lucian mentioned the project at the last meeting…"

"Well excuse me! We've got so many plans in the works that it's hard to remember a specific one," Densui huffed falling to the ground to sit down. "You think that Lucian would send us a memo or something about it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Saint of Sloth!" Talo laughed shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, what a cut up," Densui moaned lowering his head.

Back to the duel…

"I summon Tekagi Kunoichi!" Garu announced slapping the card onto his duel disk.

In a another puff of smoke, a young, beautiful kunoichi appeared in front of Garu, wearing a more soft combination of a blue ninja suit. Her long dark hair was tied back with a light blue headband with a few strands in front of her crystal blue eyes. On her hands, were pair of hand claws that gleamed in the light as she raised them up towards the Tengu Oni (1000/400). "And next, I'll outfit her with Ninja Firecracker!"

In many small puffs of smoke, a large vest covered with firecrackers appeared on the surprised Tekagi Kunoichi (1000/400 400/0). "And now…slice and dice that overgrown chicken!"

With a powerful jump, the Tekagi Kunoichi pulled her arms back, ready to clip the wings of the slightly surprised Tengu Oni. However, Tai…he just shook his head. "Go ahead…using an outdated technique…"

A coin appeared over Garu's head, immediately flipping into the air. "I see you know exactly what my Kunoichi can do…then I call heads!"

The coin immediately fell to the ground, showing that the coin was face up showing the golden eye that represented heads. At the same time, the Tengu Oni squawked loudly in pain as the Tekagi Kunoichi sliced right through the crow demon like a hot knife through butter. And without the original Tengu Oni, the Tengu Oni – Kendo lowered its head in shame of its loss (2000/1700 – 300/0) of a comrade.

"Of course, I don't take damage," Tai sighed shaking his head. "You should consider thinking about your moves Mr. Honzou…"

"Ah shut up," Garu muttered fitting the last two cards from his hand into his duel disk. "Turn end."

"And only eight more turns to go," Tai counted down casually lifting his next card up. "I hope you realize that your kunoichi's defense is admirable…but not only do you have her effect, should I destroy that monster, you'll destroy one monster on my field thanks to that equip spell…"

Garu stepped back, this guy knew almost all of his tricks…but could he really see the future? '_There's no way!'_

Taking one card from his hand, Tai spun the card in his fingers before placing it onto his duel disk, making many more black feathers to float down from the ceiling. "But there's a way around it…I summon Tengu Oni – Archer!"

The feathers wrapped around in the air, immediately creating another crow demon, only this one wielding a bow in its talons that was immediately aimed at the Tekagi Kunoichi (1000/1300 300/300). "And now…Tengu Sanctuary! Destroy that equip spell!"

Once again, like arrows being fired at the vest of fire crackers, making them all ignite. Fearing for her life, the Tekagi Kunoichi ripped off the vest of explosives at the last second before they exploded in a flurry of lights (1400/400 – 400/0). "So? You've still got my Kunoichi's special ability to…"

"Please…fortuneteller remember?" Tai chuckled wagging his finger at Garu. "I was prepared for that, especially with my Tengu Oni – Kendo. You see…any monster he battles automatically loses its effect."

"You've got to admit that the fortuneteller is actually a pretty good duelist," Rae stated combing his hair back with his hand. "He thought this ahead in the duel…"

"That fifty is mine!" Satsuki shouted with arms being pumped into the air. "Prepare to pay up space man and fat ass!"

"I wouldn't count out ninja boy yet," Sora stated. "There's still eight more turns remember?"

"Tengu Oni – Kendo! Attack that kunoichi!" Tai commanded as the Tengu Oni jumped into the air, spinning both of the bamboo swords in its talons before swooping down towards the smirking Kunoichi.

"You should've blasted one of my face down cards!" Garu stated throwing his hand over his face down card that was immediately flipped up. "Trap card go! Two-K Shuriken! Kiss your monsters goodbye!"

With a snap of her fingers, the Tekagi Kunoichi leapt into the air just before hundreds upon hundreds of shuriken began rain down on the two Tengu Oni monsters, stabbing them all over their bodies till they fell from their perches, dead. Tai on the other hand just shook his head as the Tekagi Kunoichi floated to the ground. "…well, that was interesting…"

"Heh, looks like this duel will be done in eight turns," Garu chuckled rubbing the bridge of his nose with a goofy smile on his face.

SNAP!

A large shadow in the shape of a Tengu Oni erupted in front of Tai's body, squawking loudly into the air making Garu take a step back. "It will be, but, until then, I activate my trap, Tengu's Shadow. When two or more dark monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Dark monster from my deck with a level six or lower."

The shadow shattered into three separate shadows that burst into feathers creating three large black crow demons dressed in silver armor on their bodies and wings (2100/1950 300/300). All three of the demons squawked loudly making everyone cover their ears in pain. "Meet my Tengu Oni – Squadron! And since a Tengu was summoned…kiss your last face down card goodbye!"

Garu just lifted his arm up as the many feathers pierced the card's back, shattering the card into digital pixels. "And now…Tengu Oni – Squadron! Finish what your comrades started!"

All three of the Tengu Demons flew straight into the air, shrill cries filling the air before they began to dive bomb towards the determined Tekagi Kunoichi. Garu just narrowed his eyes as the coin began to flip into the air. "Come on heads!"

'_There's no way I'll lose to this pretender!'_ Garu thought as the coin bounced on the ground a few times…until rolling heads up. "Alright! Clip their wings!"

In a flurry of feathers, the three Tengu Oni monsters shattered while squawking in pain. The Tekagi Kunoichi smirked wildly while licking the gleaming claws on her knuckles. "Heh, all that work and nothing came out as you planned!"

"In a sense," Tai sigh shaking his head fitting the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "But…we'll see in the end now won't we? Seven turns to go."

"May, I can't wait to wipe that smug look off your face," Garu growled pulling his next card into his hand. "And it's going to get all the sweeter! I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards!"

The large, green, giggling pot appeared before Garu, allowing the ninja duelist to draw his next two cards into his hand. But then, without a second thought, Garu immediately slapped one card onto his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon Nunchaku Kunoichi!"

Spinning the nunchaku in her hands, the green dressed kunoichi appeared on the field (1300/500), ready to strike. "And now, ladies, why not show these guys how we duel…Pacific Academy Style!"

Tai's eyes slightly widened as the two female ninja leapt towards him, smacking him with the nunchaku and cutting his arms with the claws, making him stagger backwards. "Urk!" (TLP: 5700)

"How do you like me now?" Garu asked as the two kunoichi leapt back to his side of the field, glaring daggers at Tai.

"Hmm…you'll have to do better than that if you want to win in seven turns," Tai sighed shaking his hair from his face. "If you think you can beat me…cast aside these times reborn…"

"Precious Time! Glory Days!" Satsuki, Zemnos, and Nikolai shouted along with Tai, making Rae, Sora and Garu sweatdrop at their words.

"You've only got one life to live," Tai snickered crossing. "And I'd like to get back to living mine, so please finish your turn…"

"Fine, I'll place one card face down, and end my turn," Garu replied a little bit confused. "And what was that little bit?"

"Oh, it looks like you don't really listen to music that much do you?" Tai asked pulling his next card into his hand, that was immediately slapped onto his duel disk. "I'll set this monster face down…and let you try to win in five turns."

'_Huh? I was expecting something with a little more…oomph!_' Garu thought snapping his next card off his duel disk. The sight of the card made his eyes widen slightly. "A-Anyway…Nunchaku Kunoichi! Attack that face down monster!"

Jumping towards the face down card, the rough kunoichi slammed the nunchaku into the back of the card, forcing the card to flip up showing a gray jar with a large eye and grinning smirk on its face (500/600). Garu just had a few question marks over his head. "What the heck was that?"

"That…my non-informed friend," Tai stated wagging his finger towards Garu. "Was a Morphing Jar, which when flipped we discard our entire hands, and then draw five cards…of course, since I don't have a hand, its five free cards."

Grimacing at his lone card in his hand, Garu sighed as he slipped the card into his duel disk graveyard. Then both duelists snapped off their next five cards from the top of their decks. "Too bad that you didn't consider this! Tekagi Kunoichi, do the honors will you?"

Returning a nod to her duelist, the kunoichi leapt towards Tai, slashing wildly at the fortuneteller…who only dodged the many attacks with a cool smile on his face. (TLP: 4700)

"Did you see that coming you fortuneteller?" Garu asked as the Tekagi Kunoichi leapt next to him, sticking her tongue out at Tai.

"…of course," Tai chuckled taking one of his newest cards and fitting it into his duel disk slot. "I activate the trap card, Damage Condenser! So, I toss a card and now I can summon a monster who has less than a thousand attack points…"

Tai's trap card shattered into black feathers that immediately floated back to the ground, forming into what appeared to be…a large, ebony colored egg with a fiery aura around it (0/2000 300/300). "…So my Tengu Oni Egg will work…and since a Tengu was summoned…"

Many feathers wrapped around Garu's face down card, shattering it into pixels, making Garu take a step backwards. "Dang it!"

"Still your turn…" Tai sighed crossing his arms looking at his hand.

"Fine, I'll set two cards face down," Garu muttered fitting the cards into his duel disk.

"I see…" Tai sighed shaking his head. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah…" Garu growled as Tai drew his next card.

"Four turns remain…" Tai muttered spinning his next card into his hand. "Now then…I'll first activate the spell card, the Shallow Grave! Now, both of us can set one monster card from our graveyards. Think of it as a little thanks for allowing me to duel you…"

"Uh, you're welcome?" Garu replied setting his Shikoro-Ken Shinobi on the field.

"Yes…now then, first I'll set one card face down," Tai stated as the card appeared on the field behind his large Tengu Oni Egg. "And then activate the spell card, Book of Taiyou!"

A large burst of light flashed over the field, shinning down on Tai's face down monster, flipping it up to show the laughing Morphing Jar (500/600), laughing loudly. "This spell flips one monster on the field to attack mode, and since my Morphing Jar was just flipped…"

"We discard and draw," Garu finished placing the cards into his duel disk, and then both Tai and Garu drew their five cards each.

Crack! CRACK!

"Huh?" Garu questioned as two cracks began to line the Tengu Oni Egg's shell. "What's going on here?"

"Each time a winged-beast is sent to the graveyard, my Tengu are considered Winged-Beasts so when I discarded two of them from my hand with my Morphing Jar's effect…well, you get it," Tai explained fanning his five cards in front of him. "It begins to hatch…but don't worry, I need at least six more times before it hatches fully…"

That's when Tai's face down card immediately flipped up, creating a large amount of light to rain down on his body. "So to help speed up the miracle of life, my Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards…and then discard two. And I know exactly what two cards to discard…"

As soon as the two cards were fitted into his duel disk, two more cracks emerged on the large black egg, creating a fiery dark aura around the creature. "Too bad you won't be able to get that egg hatched…I'll make that egg sunny side up!"

"…we'll see about that," Tai sighed fitting two cards into his duel disk. "First, I'll set one card face down, and activate the spell card, Card Destruction!"

"Quite impressive," Rae muttered rubbing his chin. "If it wasn't so outrageous, I'd believe that fortuneteller was the real deal…"

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"It's almost as if he knew what was going on through this entire duel," Rae explained crossing his arms over his chest. "And calculate he would receive the cards needed to make that egg hatch…"

Four more cracks appeared on the shell of the large egg as both duelists drew their cards. But this time, Tai seemed to raise his eyebrow. "Odd…I only had three more Tengu in my hand when I discarded them…"

"Yeah…but I had my Rai Tengu Shinobi in my hand," Garu explained as the dark aura began to leak out from the cracks on the egg.

"Regardless, I now activate the effect of my Tengu Oni Egg!" Tai shouted throwing his arm into the air. Immediately the large black egg shattered into feathers, as a loud shrill cry filled the entire arena.

Many feathers floated from the sky, pushed by the powerful gusts of wind in the air caused by the wings of the large beast that was floating above Tai's head. With piercing red eyes, the extremely large demon crow flapped its many wings in the air, allowing the black flame chains around its body to jingle and light up the arena (2500/2500 300/300).

Garu didn't even notice that one of his face down cards shattered into a flurry of black feathers thanks to the field spell that managed to stay on the field all this time. "W-What is that thing?!?"

"…Paint this faded world red," Tai stated crossing his arms with his eyes closed. "Take a chance! Shout it loud! In a style all your own! Meet my Tengu Oni Suzaku!"

Three cards snapped out of Tai's graveyard, making him lift them up, their backs to Garu. "Now then, please take your pick. Depending on what you choose…well, my Suzaku's ability will be determined by it."

"Well, if I have to…" Garu stated lifting his hand up. "The middle one!"

Spinning all cards in his fingers, all of the cards were turned around, showing that the middle card was a monster card. "Thanks. Now, I activate my monster's effect, I'll remove my Tengu Oni – Squadron from play! This increases my Tengu Oni Suzaku attack by half of my removed from play monster (2800/2800 1050/0)."

"Uh oh…" Garu muttered as the large Tengu Oni monster flapped its wings a few times.

"And now…Suzaku! Attack his Tekagi Kunoichi!" Tai commanded as the large Tengu shot several black feathers from its wings towards the Tekagi Kunoichi, creating a large coin over Garu's head.

"Did you forget?" Garu asked as the coin flew into the air. "I call my kunoichi's special ability! And I'll call heads!"

The coin bounced on the ground a few times, before rolling on the ground landing…tails face up. Garu immediately fell face first into the ground as his kunoichi was stabbed with the quills of the feathers, destroying her. "Oh, come on!" (GLP: 2700)

"But, I'm not done!" Tai announced fitting a card into his duel disk, this one a spell card showing a Tengu Oni attacking a Marauding Captain. "I activate the spell card, Tengu Ariel Strike! This spell allows my Suzaku to attack once more!"

"Uh oh," Garu muttered lifting his head up.

"Attack Nunchaku Kunoichi!" Tai shouted throwing his hand up, allowing even more feathers crashing into the surprised Kunoichi, shattering her into black feathers. (GLP: 150)

"Ugh…not good…not good at all…" Garu spat as a card shot out of his deck. "Too bad for you that I've still got my Nunchaku Kunoichi's special ability, allowing me to special summon another one from my deck with five hundred more attack points!"

Leaping over Garu, a second Nunchaku Kunoichi appeared before Garu, spinning the nunchaku around her body (1300/500 500/0).

"I see…only three more turns…" Tai muttered fitting a card into his duel disk. "Turn end…"

'_Hmm…did he forget about his Morphing Jar?_ Garu thought looking at his next card. '_Nah…he probably wants to bait me into an attack for that…will probably try to destroy my monsters…wait, I've got an idea!'_

"First, I flip up my Shikoro-Ken Shinobi!" Garu announced as the saw-sword wielding Shinobi leapt from underneath the face down card, the twig in his mouth. "Next, I'll have him activate his special ability! Destroying your face down card on the right!"

Taking aim, the Shikoro-Ken Shinobi threw his saw like sword into Tai's face down card, destroying it into sparks, displaying many black feathers being swept up into the air. "What in the world was that anyway?"

"Oh, it was a trap called Dark Feather Storm," Tai sighed fitting the card into his duel disk's graveyard. "Since its destroyed, you don't need to worry about it."

"Fine, then I'll activate my own trap card!" Garu asked as a large round mirror appeared behind his Shikoro-Ken Shinobi. "Ninjitsu Art – Mirror Transformation!"

Performing many hand signs, the Shikoro-Ken Shinobi disappeared in a cloud of black feathers that flew up into the air, forming into an exact copy of the Oni Tengu Suzaku (2500/2500 300/300). "I bet you're guessing why my Ninja is like this…right?"

"Not really…I'm a fortuneteller remember?" Tai asked crossing his arms. "Your trap card makes a duplicate of one of my monsters on the field. Unfortunately, it only works one turn and you can't attack with it…"

"No…but I can sacrifice it!" Garu announced fitting a card into his duel disk, this one forming into the card, Monster Reincarnation. "I'll discard one card, and take back…Impact Shinobi!"

"…" Tai was just silent as the two monsters on Garu's field shattered into pixels that flew up into the air.

"And I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon…" Garu slapped the card onto his duel disk. "…THIS!"

The ground began to rumble violently, allowing a large robotic form to crash onto the ground. As the metallic being stood up straight, the monster appeared to be a much more cybernetic, skyscraper size, steel version of Ryu, complete with a white face mask and large metal staff in the shape of a pipe with a fox head at the end. With his steel blue hair spiking in air, his green crystal eyes shined brightly as it raised its hand towards Suzaku, spinning the metallic staff pipe behind it (0/0).

"Impact Shinobi!"

"I'd be more impressed if that thing actually had a point to its name," Tai admitted shaking his head, as if he knew what was going on.

"Oh yeah? Well, my shinobi gains attack points equal to the attack of the monster used for its tribute summon!" Garu announced as the large Impact Shinobi slammed its foot into the ground, its armor shinning in the light (4600/4600). "And now…attack Suzaku! Impact Slam!"

Spinning the large steel staff in the air, the Impact Shinobi slammed the staff into Suzaku's head, making a sickening crack echo through the Arena. Tai just turned his head to the side as his crow demon fell to the ground, dead. (TLP: 2900)

"And I'm not done! Impact has another ability!" Garu shouted throwing his arm to the side. "When Impact destroys a monster as a result of battle, you take damage equal to the defense of the destroyed monster!"

Tai merely looked up as two beams of green light slammed into the ground to both sides of him, exploding around him. (TLP: 100)

"Aw man! He's going to make me lose my bet!" Satsuki shouted lowering to the ground.

"Go for it! I've got twenty on ya ninja man!" Zemnos hollered into the air.

Impact slammed its staff into the ground and crossed its arms like its master. "So…still think this duel will be done in a few turns?"

"…yes…" Tai replied slowly reaching for his deck…

/--/--/-///---/-//-/

**Tekagi Kunoichi / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 400 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name. If this card battles a monster, flip a coin and heads or tails before damage calculation. If you call it right, destroy the opponent's monster with this effect.

**Description:** A young beautiful young kunoichi wearing a more soft combination of the blue ninja suit. Her long dark hair is tied back with a light blue headband with a few strands in front of her crystal blue eyes. On her hands, are pair of hand claws that gleamed in the light, as the warrior lifted her arms up.

**Ninjitsu Art – Mirror Transform / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting one monster on your side of the field with 'Ninja' in the card name and one monster your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card is face up, the selected 'Ninja' now has the same level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as the selected monster. During the end phase this card was activated, destroy this card.

**Image:** A ninja starting to transform into a familiar black scaled, red eyed dragon.

**Shikoro-Ken Shinobi / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1550 / DEF: 1300 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name. Once during your main phase, you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field. This monster cannot attack the turn this effect was used.

**Description:** A drifter like ninja with a small twig in his teeth, his dark brown ninja suit has many leaves on it and has multiple rips at the chest. His dirty brown hair is some what tied back into a small ponytail. On his back is a large saw like sword.

**Impact Shinobi / Fire / LV. 9 / ATK/ DEF/ Machine/Effect:** This card is considered to have 'Ninja' in its name. This card can only be tribute summoned by offering monsters with 'Ninja' in their name. This card's printed attack and defense points are the combined attack of the cards that were used for this card's tribute summon. When this card attacks and destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the defense of the destroyed monster.

**Description: **A much more cybernetic, skyscraper size, steel version of Ryu, complete with a white face mask and large metal staff in the shape of a pipe with a kitsune head at the end. With his steel blue hair spiking in air, his green crystal eyes shine brightly.

**Tengu Oni / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1300 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** As long as this card remains face up on the field, increase the attack of all DARK monsters by 300 points

**Description:** A large black crow demon with silver armor

**Tengu Oni – Kendo / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1300 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** Negate the effects of any Effect Monsters that this card battles.

**Description:** A large black crow demon with silver armor with a bamboo sword in its clawed hands.

**Tengu Oni – Archer / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1300 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card may attack twice during the battle phase.

**Description:** A large black crow demon with silver armor with a bow in its talons

**Tengu Oni – Squadron / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 1950 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Illusion Formation'. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot chain trap cards.

**Description:** Three large black crow demons with silver armor on their wings and bodies.

**Tengu Hatchling / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** When this card is destroyed, you may add one monster from your deck with 'Tengu Oni' from your deck to your hand with 1500 attack or less.

**Description:** A small crow demon popping out of its shell.

**Tengu Oni Samurai / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 500 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** You may discard this card from your hand to add one 'Tengu Sanctuary' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A large crow demon dressed in samurai armor.

**Tengu Sanctuary / Field Spell / Effect:** When a monster with 'Tengu' in its name is Normal or Special summoned to the field, destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. Increase the attack and defense of all face-up Winged Beast-type Monsters on the field by 300 points.

**Image:** A set of dark ancient ruins with many black feathers falling to the ground.

**Tengu Illusion Formation / Spell / Effect:** When there are 1 or more 'Tengu Oni' cards on the field, you can special summon one level four or lower 'Tengu' or 'Tengu Oni – Squadron' from your hand or deck.

**Image:** Many afterimages of a charging Tengu Oni

**Tengu's Shadow / Trap / Effect:** You can only activate this card when two or more DARK monsters you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower DARK monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring any and all Summoning conditions. It is destroyed at the end of the turn.

**Image:** A pure shadowed version of the Tengu.

**Tengu Oni Egg / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed by a monster with level 5 or higher. Each time a Winged-Beast is sent to the graveyard, place one counter on this card. When this card has eight or more counters, send this card to the graveyard to special summon on 'Tengu Oni Suzaku' from your hand or graveyard.

**Description:** A large ebony colored egg with a fiery aura around it.

**Tengu Oni Suzaku / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of 'Tengu Oni Egg'. Once per turn, you may select one spell, trap and monster card from your graveyard. Your opponent randomly selects one of the three cards, and from that selection, this card gains the following effect.

- Monster: Once per turn, you can remove from play one 'Tengu Oni' from your graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to half of the removed monster until the end of your turn.

- Spell: This card can attack twice in the battle phase.

- Trap: Once per turn, you may destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. When this effect is used, you must skip your next battle phase.

**Description:** A very large crow demon with many wings and black flame chains around its body.

**Tengu Ariel Strike / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a face-up "Tengu Oni" has attacked and destroyed an opponent's monster as a result of battle. That monster can attack once more during this Battle Phase. If the attacking monster was a level four or lower, increase its attack strength by 600 points.

**Image:** A Tengu Oni attacking a Marauding Captain from above.

**Dark Feather Storm / Trap / Effect:** You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Remove 2 DARK monsters in your Graveyard from play to destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK strength of the destroyed monster.

**Image:** Many black feathers being swept up into the wind.

/--/-/-//--/---/-/-

**Tai:** The time has come…

_**Man this preview is dull…uh, I mean…next time on DOD! **__**Chapter 30: Unraveling Destiny!**_

**Garu:** Hey wait! What about the duel?


	30. Chapter 30: Unraveling Destiny

…_**this young man…**_

_**I really don't like him…**_

_**It really makes me mad, but, I have no real choice in this matter. With his test over and his 'skills' exposed…**_

…_**he really doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be someone I should respect…but if I must, I can still insult him in the process…**_

_**Our future lies in the hands of a shorty, a nervous girl, and now…this damn hothead…**_

…_**we're screwed…we are all royally screwed…**_

_**/--/-/-/--/-/-/**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Unraveling Destiny**_

_**/-/--/--/--/-/-/**_

"_And I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon…" Garu slapped the card onto his duel disk. "…THIS!"_

_The ground began to rumble violently, allowing a large robotic form to crash onto the ground. As the metallic being stood up straight, the monster appeared to be a much more cybernetic, skyscraper size, steel version of Ryu, complete with a white face mask and large metal staff in the shape of a pipe with a fox head at the end. With his steel blue hair spiking in air, his green crystal eyes shined brightly as it raised its hand towards Suzaku, spinning the metallic staff pipe behind it (0/0)._

"_Impact Shinobi!"_

"_I'd be more impressed if that thing actually had a point to its name," Tai admitted shaking his head, as if he knew what was going on._

"_Oh yeah? Well, my shinobi gains attack points equal to the attack of the monster used for its tribute summon!" Garu announced as the large Impact Shinobi slammed its foot into the ground, its armor shinning in the light (4600/4600). "And now…attack Suzaku! Impact Slam!"_

_Spinning the large steel staff in the air, the Impact Shinobi slammed the staff into Suzaku's head, making a sickening crack echo through the Arena. Tai just turned his head to the side as his crow demon fell to the ground, dead. (TLP: 2900)_

"_And I'm not done! Impact has another ability!" Garu shouted throwing his arm to the side. "When Impact destroys a monster as a result of battle, you take damage equal to the defense of the destroyed monster!"_

_Tai merely looked up as two beams of green light slammed into the ground to both sides of him, exploding around him. (TLP: 100)_

"_Aw man! He's going to make me lose my bet!" Satsuki shouted lowering to the ground._

"_Go for it! I've got twenty on ya ninja man!" Zemnos hollered into the air._

_Impact slammed its staff into the ground and crossed its arms like its master. "So…still think this duel will be done in a few turns?"_

"…_yes…" Tai replied slowly reaching for his deck…_

And with a grim look on his face, Tai placed his hand on top of the deck, making the holograms disappear. "…I surrender…"

"What?" Garu asked blinking a few times in confusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Satsuki shouted glaring daggers at Tai. "YOU COST ME THE BET!"

"Haha!" Zemnos laughed loudly adjusting his hair slightly. "You owe me twenty!"

"Well, that was quite a disappointment," Rae sighed shaking his head. 

"Hey! Why in the world did you give up!" Garu shouted stomping his foot into the ground. "I thought you were going to end the duel on the thirteenth turn!"

"…I never actually said that…" Tai sighed slowly shuffling his cards into his pocket. "I said that the duel would end IN thirteen turns…it could've ended earlier than that…"

"Damn fortuneteller, you're just a fake," Garu retorted crossing his arms. 

"…if that's what you think, then you won't mind if I give you a reading to prove my powers…" Tai chuckled lifting up a small deck of blue backed cards, wreathed in blue flames.

"Heh, sorry, but I don't really believe in false prophets," Garu chuckled turning around, to jump off the platform to get back to his tour group. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a tour group to get back on schedule."

"That's too bad…I assume then that you wouldn't mind if I would tell anyone about your little friend Zeff's duel?" Tai asked making Garu stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" Garu asked slowly turning around.

"Or perhaps, that you dueled against that Havoc guy with Kara watching the duel?" Tai chuckled pushing some of the hair from his eyes to the side. "It was quite interest that Havoc used Guardian monsters…"

'_Kara…'_ Rae thought raising an eyebrow, slowly turning around to head out of the arena without anyone noticing him leave.

"And maybe…just maybe, I'll say that your first duel with Mr. Redgrave was simply a misunderstanding," Tai wrapped up placing his hand on his hip. "And that you lost miserably to him to boot."

There was no way that this phony fortuneteller could know those events, only a few people knew about the duel and at least one person (and maybe one wolf) could've seen them. It was also highly unlikely that Yae, Zeff, Rox or Kara knew this supposed fraud.

So, narrowing his eyes, Garu crossed his arms. "Who…who are you?"

"Come to me…and I'll tell you…" Tai replied walking backwards and immediately leaping off the duelist platform. "Meet me at the Red Dorm's cafeteria in thirty minutes!"

As soon as Tai had run into the hallways, Garu's eyes narrowed…there was only one thing he could do now…

/-/-/-/--/-/-

"There, I'm done, you satisfied?" Fomalhaut snapped slumping back into his chair. A few minutes after that weird fortuneteller had disappeared from the arena, Fomalhaut, Densui and Talo had gone off to the library (now designated as the Saints of Sin's evil lair) to meet up with Lucian... 

…who have already been there all day, Lucian just sat in his seat with an old, dusty book with weird markings all over it. "…I suppose…"

"…heh didn't know you were into magical girls Fomalhaut," Densui chuckled after taking a long swig from his gourd.

"Sure changes my opinion about you Fomalhaut," Talo admitted trying to hold in his snickering…

"Just keep laughing at me you two," Fomalhaut snarled slamming his hands on the table in front of him. "Give me five minutes and I'll make your faces something to keel over in laughter!"

"Enough!" 

All three Saints of Sin stopped in the bickering, slowly turning towards Lucian who merely snapped his book shut. A cold aura appeared over his body, making all three of the other Saints shiver slightly. "I don't mean to raise my voice…but, if you continue this then I'll be forced to discipline all three of you…"

"Now then, I've already told you that the D.MAN project has already been activated. Saints Gluttony and Envy know this all too well themselves."

"I assume then we're finally going to get the final Saint then?" Densui chuckled taking another swig from his gourd. 

"Correct," Lucian replied lifting three pieces of paper from under his cloak that were immediately tossed to the three saints, each of them catching one. "And thus, we begin the operation…I've given Gluttony and Envy these as well…"

"And what pray tell are these supposed to be?" Talo asked waving the paper slightly. "Talismans?"

"In a sense…" Lucian replied bluntly slowly opening his book once more. "In order for us to acquire our final member, we'll need the final preparations…I'm assigning you five the five targets that are in your PDAs. With the D. MAN Project active…"

"Heh…more fun I assume?" Fomalhaut stated lifting up the paper to raise an eyebrow at the name written on the back of the talisman. "…interesting…"

"Correct, you must plant that mark onto the person who's name is written on the back of the paper," Lucian stated flipping a few pages into his book. "That mark will imbed into their very core…but, unless they are at least weakened…"

"And that would have to be when the D. MAN project comes into play," Talo finished up pocketing the talisman before standing up. "If that's the case, I think I'll get my target out of the way…immediately…"

"Show off," Densui spat out his tongue as Talo walked away, then immediately looking at the talisman's back. "I can't believe I get some no name…tie this in with the fact that my useless underling is here, and this is just perfect…"

"Maybe you could use this to your advantage," Fomalhaut chuckled looking over Densui's shoulder to see the name. "If I recall, this duelist has the same last name as someone in that tour group you were in…maybe you could get him to do your dirty work for you?"

"Eh…sounds like too much work," Densui sighed looking at the talisman and placing it into his sleeve. "…but, if I get to relax in the end, sure why not?" Slowly standing up, Densui slowly began to leave.

"Priding yourself so soon Fomalhaut?" Lucian asked, not bothering to look up from his book that he seemed to be engrossed with. "Normally you're not one to actually bother with helping anyone…especially since Densui and Talo know about your little secret…"

"…humph, look who's talking," Fomalhaut retorted turning around to put his back to Lucian. "Having others do your dirty work…all just to get chummy with the head honcho…does he even know that you plan on taking everything from under his nose?"

"…I would assume…" Lucian simply replied raising his book up to turn the pages.

"Then why are you even continuing this charade?" Fomalhaut asked turning his head around to narrow his eyes at Lucian.

Lifting the book up, Lucian immediately slammed it closed his hand with a loud boom. And with his dark eyes calm…Lucian merely smiled back. "I should think it would be simple…"

"…it's because I am greed…"

/-/--/-/--/--/-/-

"Huh…it's been almost a year since I sat in this hall…" Tai sighed loudly, sitting down at the table in the Slifer Red dorm, Garu sitting across from him.

"I take it then that you've been here before," Garu said raising an eyebrow.

"Excellent deduction, captain redundant," Tai sighed again shaking his head. "God…out of the three duelists I'm supposed to meet, you are by far the most annoying…"

"Who are the other two?" Garu asked leaning forwards. "So, who are they?"

"Don't repeat yourself," Tai growled reaching into his blue jacket, immediately pulling out the deck of blue backed cards that he had earlier. "All shall be revealed in good time…"

"Cool," Garu stated reaching for the cards, only to have his hand slapped away. "Ow!"

"I didn't say that you could touch," Tai snapped beginning to shuffle the cards, narrowing his eyes down at Garu.

Having two stacks of the rather large deck of blank cards (Garu managed to sneak a peak at the cards) one in each of his hands, Tai snapped the cards into the air. Garu's eyes widened as the cards scattered into the air.

Slowly, Tai raised his hand up into the air, forcing all the cards back into his open hand until they all were gathered into a single large deck of cards.

Garu's mouth was wide open and his eyes became starry. "Wow! How'd you do that!"

"…it's a trade secret…you moron," Tai growled slapping the deck into the center of the table. "Now then…since I want this to end this fortunetelling quickly so please don't interrupt me when I'm doing my thing…"

Waving his hand over the top of the deck, Tai forced the top card to float over the table, just to land immediately on top of the table. The card was blank, but immediately, Tai slapped his hand on top of the card, removing his hand immediately to show a shadowed, ancient Japanese Castle basked in a crescent moon. 

"First…the past, you were raised in ancient ways and traditions, originally subdued by the unknown of your own origins and the outside world."

Garu's eyes widened, blinking a few times. "H-How…"

"What did I say?" Tai snarled reaching for the next card, and immediately drew it off the top of his deck. 

As soon as the back of the card was placed on the table, Tai slapped that card only to raise it to reveal the next card showing a shinobi being slapped in the back of the head by an oddly familiar white haired teen with a metallic right arm. "Even though you are facing ordeals, you're actually getting closer to people, making new friends and meeting people that you thought that never existed…"

'_He's right about the shorty…_' Garu thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"…I take it that I'm right," Tai chuckled tapping the next card off…

The next card was revealed displaying a young blue haired man wearing a dark cloak with multiple weapons you'd see from a ninja movie standing back to back with a red haired teen with the exact same features only darker. "And unfortunately, since I'm on a roll, I have to warn you that eventually, an enemy who is closer than you might think will appear before you…"

"…and you will lose something dear to you…"

"Man, why do you have to sound so serious?" Garu asked as Tai lifted his deck up, allowing seven cards to float from the deck.

"…it's my job…and it would appear that destiny is willing to help you…" Tai muttered flipping the cards, and slapping them in a cross like formation on the table. 

The middle card was the first to be revealed to show a cloaked man standing behind a set of silver bars with many coins falling down in front of him. "…beware…the imprisoned greed…"

The top card's picture was burned into the material, a young man with white hair flowing backwards with many constellations wrapping around his body. "…a star-crossed warrior…"

The card to the right…emerged a picture of a shadowed man with a blue rose in his fingers, standing in the middle of many crystals of ice jutting upwards from the ground. "…the cold-hearted gentleman…"

"That sounds like an oxymoron…" Garu interrupted tilting his head slightly.

"Do you even know what an oxymoron is?" Tai asked waving his hand over the card on the left, making it wave slightly as the picture materialized…

…into a picture of a goofy-looking man floating on top of a body of water, holding onto a bottle of sake in his hands on the card. "I don't know what to say about this one…"

"How about a dead drunk?" Garu suggested.

"…Now that's just stupid…I'd say the relaxing…uh, um, dead drunk," Tai spat out, sticking his tongue out. "Damn, now I think I need to wash my tongue out…"

"Is it that bad that my suggestion was accepted?" Garu asked narrowing his eyes.

Tai was silent as the next card's picture was burned on one of the three remaining cards, showing a beautiful girl being surrounded by many fretful monsters. "…the mistress of envious fear…"

A picture of the blood-red, crescent moon appeared on the sixth card, showing a handsome man with many beastly monsters bowing to him. "…and the lord of the bloody moon…that is all…"

"Wait a second, that's only six warnings," Garu pointed out raising his hand up while Tai gathered the cards back into the deck. "What about the seventh?"

"…you already know it," Tai answered wagging his finger with the cards in his other hand. 

That's when another card slowly floated down on the table, making Tai and Garu's eyes widen as the card landed on the table, its picture face up. "W-What's this?"

"You're the fortuneteller and you're surprised?" Garu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, this is the present, and with an annoyance like you," Tai snapped with fanged teeth barred in his mouth. "…my powers of detecting the future events get dulled over!"

"Ha…" Garu chuckled as Tai lifted the card up, this one showing a brown skinned man with long dark hair standing back to back with a shorter man with orange hair and lighter skin. "What the?"

"…it looks like two allies will appear…one you have met, but both have a clue as to who you are…" Tai stated before shuffling the card back into the deck. 

"What the hell kind of a prediction was that?" Garu asked narrowing his eyes. "If I'm paying for this, I want a refund. And if I'm not…I still want a refund."

"Oh shut up," Tai countered reaching into his jacket, this time producing two more decks, one red and the other forest green. "Now then…to end this stupid meeting, I have to request you to draw two more cards…one from each deck."

"Fine…" Garu sighed immediately snatching a card from both of the decks.

"Now then…place them on the table…" Tai continued as the cards floated down to the table. 

Slowly Tai, who after pocketing the two decks of cards, began chanting something in a foreign tongue. Then placing both hands on the cards, Tai revealed that the red card showed a small white haired teen lifting his right arm (which looked to be made of steel) towards a bleeding heart like jewel. "When a tortured soul…"

While the green card, it was revealed to have a picture showing a beautiful young brown hair girl being surrounded by dark and white feathers that were flowing down around her. "…a twilight girl of fate cross your path…all will be made clear…"

"…ya know, that guy on the red card kinda reminds me of someone," Garu stated squinting at the card.

However, before Garu could get a good look at the card, Tai's gloved hands snatched up the cards. "Yeah…and now…I'm out of here…"

"Now hold on a second!" Garu shouted jumping from his seat. "You just come in here, tell me a lot of crap, and just decide to breeze out of here…what the hell!"

Sighing loudly, Tai shook his head. "Look, I may have things against you personally, like you're annoying and you seem to have boundless energy, but I have other reasons to get out of here."

"Really? And what's that?" Garu asked with a question mark popping over his head.

"…If I tell you, will you let me leave?" Tai asked getting a nod from Garu. "…fine…you see, I'm kinda a celebrity around this academy. As soon as word gets out that I'm here, I'm going to be swamped with people wanting to get their fortunes told…"

"So? You could probably make a profit on that," Garu pointed out only to receive a flick to the forehead. "Ow!"

"I know that!" Tai shouted pulling his hand back with his eyes narrowed. "But it's such a pain to do hundreds, upon hundreds of fortunes! I especially don't want to tell the fortune of that would be gift to women Die Hard duelist and get a fist in the face by that Shrimpy Ra Yellow freak of nature!"

"…Die Hard duelist? Shrimpy Ra Yellow?" Garu questioned, piecing the names to a few faces that he was very familiar with. "Wait…is you talking about Mustang and the white haired shorty?"

"…I didn't think that you'd already make contact with those two overgrown headaches…" Tai groaned slapping his forehead. "You have my condolences…"

"…You mind telling me what exactly is wrong with those two?" Garu asked crossing his arms.

"And what makes you think that I would know that?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, you talk as if you know them personally," Garu retorted making Tai take a step back. "And since you're a fortuneteller, you'd probably be able to know about their pasts…or at least general information…"

"Damn…did you take smart pills when I wasn't looking?" Tai asked with a cold sweat dripping down the back of his head.

"…there are smart pills?" Garu questioned with a few question marks appearing over his head.

"…there's my answer," Tai replied shaking his head. "Now then…if you excuse me…I think should be getting out of here before…"

"Garu? Are you in here?"

"Damn!" Tai cursed out loud lowering his head.

"Oh, hey Yae," Garu greeted waving at Yae who was walking in through the cafeteria's doors.

"Where were you in classes?" Yae asked walking up to the two.

"Uh, well, it was Mustang…" Garu replied with a meek smile on his face.

""I don't want to hear it do I?" Yae sighed shaking her head. "I swear, why did you even bother coming here if you don't even bother showing up to the classes?"

"Well, the food's pretty good," Garu replied not noticing the blood vessel appearing on the back of Yae's fist.

SMACK!

"ACK!" Garu yelped falling backwards.

Tai just looked down on Garu with a smile, and then turned towards Yae who just starred at him blankly. "…nice punch…"

"Thanks," Yae sighed crossing her arms.

Meanwhile, standing outside the very door of the cafeteria, a familiar red haired Red Duelist just peered into the cafeteria. "…I see…I think I've found my target…"

/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/

In front of a large darkened screen, a small chibi man walked out in front of the screen with a spotlight shining over him. His flashy gray spiked hair on his head shook up and down as his large white overcoat over his black shirt and velvet jeans. As he bowed down, the young man showed the purple guitar that was on his back. "Hey again everyone! For those of you who don't know who I am…I am the great Ed Wright!"

Pointing his fingers together, Ed's face had a slight blush to his face as he turned his head to the side. "I've been out of work for a while and I'm willing to take any job...and I mean any, please hire me! Uh, so Vyser D, the nice author-guy, hired me to perform the music for his preview for the next season…"

"Although, the song choice is a little weird…" Ed muttered to himself before taking a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Oh, and Vyser wanted me to say sorry about the oddly short chapter…but he's been busy with trying to keep alive…stories don't pay the rent or the tab he has with the local pizza joint…"

"Which reminds me…how am I getting paid for this if he's in debt?"

"SHUT UP ED! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE TAZER AGAIN!"

Ed sulked down as he lowered his head as he pointed his fingers. "S-sorry, I just added that last one in. Please! I'm begging for work here!"

"HEY ED! GET TO WORK! WE'RE NOT PAYING YA TO BEG TO THE VIEWERS!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Ed shouted pulling his guitar from his back and began to strum a few notes as the TV screen began to turn on. "You rock and you duel!"

_(Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it_)The scene starts off with Garu standing at the top of the Pacific Duelist Academy's main building, the sun beginning to rise. Then immediately, with a flip off the building, Garu began to fall back first to the ground (_I'm running hard and straight ahead.)_

(_Can't even take the time to mop_) As Garu's falling, time seemed to slow down. The screen around Garu darkens showing Yae, Takashi, Vergil, Cain, Ami, Kara, and Mustang's faces sliding past him from various directions (_The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head_.)

(…_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it_) Many leaves cover the screen before blowing to the side to show Yae running forward with the Kung Fu Kid and Kung Fu Nyan Nyan following her as the grass covered ground are being frozen over by a large ice dragon with a familiar red haired red duelist… (_I stood there with nothing I could believe.)_

(_My life was just a mystery_) Raising his right fist up, Cain activates his duel disk to face against a large blood covered golem with a shadowed person with many pink sparkles sparking up around his body. Clapping his hands, a large blood red transmutation circle emerges in front of Cain, allowing five alchemists to charge forward. (_I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve)_

(_Now that we're both together,_ _trading lines to help each other understand,)_ With Garu calmly landing on the ground, many of his ninja monsters appear behind him, each of them smiling greatly, although something were scowling. (_Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all.)_

(_Down and out when U don't know what to do_) Many stars fell onto the field, crashing into many Clay Soldiers, making them split into many clay shards that flew back into Vergil's body making him fall backwards as Fomalhaut slowly floated to the ground while standing on a black star. (_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to_ _me_.)

(_No way we'll ever be parted again_) That's when many bats and chains stream across the screen, and as soon as they past, they show that there was Takashi standing strong with the T-Team behind him, waving flags with his face on them. But, standing across from him, backed up by many monsters that resemble that of the famous horror movies, was a beautiful young woman dressed with large jail bracelets. (_We'll be friends; you'll see my eyes are following you_)

(_No matter what the changes the future may bring,_) Back to Garu, a bloody aura begins cover his body as he began to scream in pain. All of a sudden, from his heart, the aura formed into a hand trying to pull out a human figure that was emerging from Garu's body as three weird symbols flash over his body. (_It's you I'll remember always_)

_(I'll trust you forever)_

(_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving_) The screen then flashes a few times, showing Cain, Mustang, Garu and a beastly young man, each doing different poses with their cards. And then the screen shows Yae, Ami and Kara smiling all together. (_Blowing the sweat off of me now, until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true_.)

(_It could be anybody_) Trapped behind prison walls, Lucian slaps his hand onto his duel disk, making a large blood red demon appearing behind him. With a powerful punch, the demon shattered the bars, allowing Lucian to calmly walk out… (_Everyone has got a jewel shining inside_)

(_But if they're covered in fears let the tears_) …with Fomalhaut, Talo, Densui and two more shadowed people walking behind the group. Slowly, a pair of large shadow hands appears on both sides of the group, screening upwards to show a smirking Big Boss. (_Wash those troubles away._)

(_Fight on strong until the sun goes down)_ With the dark sky gleaming over the entrance of the academy, with Garu standing with his duel disk armed and ready, his left eye covered. While standing across from him is a blood red shadowed person. (_Raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag_.)

_(Wounds all over from your head to your toes)_

_(So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all)_ As the moon rises over the academy, Garu merely sits at the docks…looking over the sea while tossing a few rocks. (_We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below_)

(_And squint at the stars above us_.) Looking into the sky, Garu sighed shaking his head.

_(Don't give up! You're gonna make it today)_ Suddenly, being grappled by his neck, Garu turns around to see Yae and Takashi. Standing behind them are Cain, Mustang, Vergil, Rox, and Ami. (_Move ahead, forever forward and never look back.)_

_(You're not alone or by yourself anymore)_ Garu slowly stands up, throwing his fist into the air with a large smile on his face. _(You've got someone you can count on everyday.)_

_(You'll carry us on!)_

Ed sang adding the last note to the song with the echo through out the room. "…And there you go! I hope you enjoyed the preview!"

"Later days! And keep reviewing!"

_**And next chapter, see the power of Saints of Sin…with their gentleman of the group standing up first… Next time – **__**Chapter 31: A Cold-Heart **_

**Ed:** Catch ya on the flipside!


	31. Chapter 31: A ColdHeart

_**Have you ever experienced a cold?**_

_**You can call me crazy, I feel it can be described when you're on a first date…**_

_**Think about it…your nervousness makes your body temperature rise, making you sweat, your heart starts pumping faster and you start to mumble nonsense.**_

_**As a cool customer gentleman, I've been on several dates, mostly with first timers so I know what I'm talking about…**_

…_**especially when I say that a duel can also be a considered a date, especially if it's the first time you've met your opponent. Each turn can be a step in the conversation…**_

_**Probably right now, you're considering me a mad man for saying this. **_

_**Heh…Love…what a mysterious feeling this can be…it can be as warm as the sun…**_

…_**or as I prefer…**_

_**As cold as the depths of Hades…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

_**A Cold-Heart**_

* * *

The night slowly gave way to the sun, allowing a small amount of light to pour through the slightly cold Slifer Red dorm. As Talo turned the pages of the book he held in his one hand, smirking slightly. "Heh…nothing like a classic…"

"Damn it Talo!" Densui snarled through his chattering teeth, wrapping him even tighter in his blankets. "Did you have to turn the temperature down to so much?!"

"Unfortunately Densui," Talo retorted not turning away from his book. "I didn't mess with the temperature, unlike the Atlantic Academy, we don't have a thermostat in our rooms…"

"Bull!" Densui roared falling from his part of the bunk bed, face first into the ground. "OW!"

"…regardless of what you think, it is the truth," Talo replied snapping the book shut and placing it onto his desk before he stood up. "…and besides…I'd rather get my target out of the way instead of bitching about the cold…"

"We'll you're the one that loves the cold!" Densui growled standing up with the blankets wrapped around his body as if it was a toga.

"Please…I might be cool," Talo said opening the door to exit the dorm room. "But, even I detest the cold at some levels, so don't think that you can pin any kind of slight decrease in the heat…"

Slamming the door behind him, Densui just yawned in response before falling to the ground ready to fall asleep. "Geez…Mr. Cool's looking not so cool this morning…"

"…I need more sleep…"

* * *

Meanwhile behind the Slifer Red dorm, Yae stood on the beach, watching the waves crashing onto the beach. Taking in a deep breath, Yae walked towards the water, to kneel down at the water to place her hand in the water.

The water was beautiful on a weekend morning…no classes, hardly any cares…

"…and hardly anything to do…" Yae sighed splashing her fist into the water.

Yae usually got up early no matter what day; this often led to boring days ahead of her ever since she got to the Duelist Academy…

She had tried to sleep in, but thanks to the early morning training she would normally go through before she followed Garu to the Academy, that wouldn't happen. It was a mystery to Yae how Takashi was able to sleep in.

Then again, he was a lazy (if not skilled shinobi slash ninja), and could afford to sleep in every now and then…

But back to the problem at hand, Yae was simply bored out of her mind this morning…Garu was asleep so she couldn't yell at him for being stupid, and later he would be in one of his tutoring sessions with Kara.

Ayame was currently working at the store this boring morning, so Yae couldn't join her for a cup of tea…

…and frankly, Yae wasn't a big fan of tea…

"Oh, my…what is this?" A slightly cold voice questioned, making Yae jump slightly. "A cool ocean breeze with the beautiful morning sun…Quite lovely…"

Yae immediately stood up, spinning on her heel to turn to see Talo standing to her right, his eyes locked on the ocean with his arms crossed. It was hard for Yae not to stare at Talo's weird red hair. '_…and here I thought Garu's hair was strange…'_

"…hello…" Talo greeted waving his hand towards Yae. "Is there something I can help you with, Miss?"

"Uh…" Yae stuttered rubbing the back of her head, there was something with this guy…but she didn't know what.

"Heh, heh," Talo chuckled combing a hand through his weird head of hair. "Tell me something…are all girls here at the academy as beautiful as you?"

…there it was.

"Humph!" Yae huffed turning away from Talo, simply crossing her arms. This is just what this academy needed, another self-proclaimed gift to women. "Buzz off, lover boy!"

"…hmm… I'm sorry if I upset you," Talo sighed shaking his head slowly walking to stand at Yae's side. "You see, I was just being a little curious. I'm new at this academy and I really didn't meet anyone new since I've been here, if I offended you, I apologize once more."

"Well…since you're new, I can forgive you once," Yae sighed shaking her head. "So…you got a name, freshmeat?"

Talo merely smirked a little brighter, making his slightly cold aura warm up as he held up his hand open. "By some weird coincidence I most certainly do! And its Talo Krys…I hail from the Atlantic Duel Academy. And may I ask your name?"

"Heh, you may," Yae replied taking Talo's slightly cold hand, shaking it for a few seconds before releasing. "Yae Nanako, first year here…"

Raising an eyebrow, Talo crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at the fighter red duelist. "I see, a fellow first year," Pushing a little bit of his hair from his face, Talo shook his head at Yae. "A pleasure to meet you… and thank you."

"Huh? For what?" Yae asked with a few question marks appearing over her head.

"…well…" Talo started to reply, his face starting to turn a little red.

"Hey! Yae!"

Yae immediately turned around, seeing Garu turning around the corner of the red dorm building. "Oh! Hey Garu! I want you to meet someone!"

Raising an eyebrow as he began to come closer to Yae, Garu scratched the side of his cheek. "Uh, Yae…what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…" Yae started to turn point towards Talo…unfortunately; he was no where in sight. "…him?"

"…wow, I didn't think you had the imagination to make up a fake friend!" Garu laughed slightly rubbing his nose.

"…yeah, yeah," Yae sighed shaking her head. Was Talo just an illusion? "Um, anyway, what are you doing up so early?"

"Eh, I haven't been sleeping that well lately," Garu yawned scratching the back of his head. "Ever since that fortuneteller guy I saw a couple days ago, I've been getting nothing but nightmares…"

"Did something he say affect you that bad?" Yae asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think so, I think it was actually the blow to my head you gave me," Garu stated nodding his head a few times, not noticing the large blood vessel appearing on his head. "Yeah…I think I'm starting to get a head trauma…"

"Oh, then how about a stomach trauma?" Yae suggested lifting her fist up.

"There's actually one of those?" Garu questioned raising his head up.

POW!

"OMPHF!" Garu spat out, immediately covering his stomach as Yae removed her fist from his stomach.

"There is now," Yae commented walking past Garu who had fallen to his knees grasping his stomach tightly. "I like you better when you're fast asleep."

"…oh man…that hurts, badly…" Garu moaned curling up.

* * *

Later, at a cliff side that was located near the forest that was close to the Red Dorm, however it was at the opposite entrance…the waves crashing up against the cliff…the sky turning blue…and the mysterious structures that were being built by a single person…

"Grr! Why the hell am I doing all this work?!" Fomalhaut growled brushing the sweat off of his head. He was stripped of his usual obelisk blue overcoat to wear a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow hardhat over his hair.

Lucian on the other hand was relaxing on a fold up chair with a large thin glass of iced tea in his hands, sipping on the drink through a small straw. With a sigh of Relief, Lucian chuckled tilting his head to the side. "Well…you didn't want to seek out your target, so I got orders to get you to help build this…"

"Oh yeah? Would the orders be the same if I called the boss?" Fomalhaut challenged tossing his hardhat to the ground.

Shaking his head, Lucian immediately pulled out his cell phone, tossing it towards Fomalhaut who immediately caught the device. "Knock yourself out…its on quick dial number seven…"

"Thanks…" Fomalhaut growled pressing the correct buttons on the cell phone.

"Hey, what's up? Big Boss here!"

"…uh, is this the boss?" Fomalhaut asked blinking a few times.

"I'm not in at the moment, so leave your message at the beep!"

BEEP!

Raising an eyebrow at the fact he had to leave a message, Fomalhaut shook his head and took a deep breath before talking. "Okay…uh, hello there Big Boss, I'm Fomal…"

"You have reached the voice mail system," A monotone woman's voice stated over the phone.

"…this is annoying…" Fomalhaut groaned pinching his brow.

"To leave a message, just wait for the tone."

"I know how a to leave a message, I'm not like that stupid red student," Fomalhaut growled closing his eyes.

"Maybe you should just get back at work?" Lucian suggested before taking another sip of his iced tea.

"Shut up! You know I'm on the phone!" Fomalhaut snapped back.

"When you are done recording, please hang up the phone or press pound for more options."

"…does Big Boss think we're retarded or something?" Fomalhaut asked receiving a shrug from Lucian. "I think anyone can work a damn answering machine…"

"For delivery options, press five."

"…give me the damn beep!" Fomalhaut snarled tightening his grip on his phone.

"To leave a call back number, press eight. For English options press one."

"You're already speaking English!" Fomalhaut growled making a few cracks appear in the cell phone.

"To repeat these options press nine."

"I swear, if I ever meet these people who record these messages," Fomalhaut barked at Lucian with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "I'll make them suffer till the ends of time."

"…you realize that if you break my phone," Lucian stated placing his glass on the ground. "You'll have to pay for a new one."

* * *

Talo sighed loudly as he sat down at one of the tables in the Red Cafeteria, wagging the talisman that he received yesterday in front of his face. He knew it wouldn't be hard for him to find his target…

"…I just didn't think it'd be this easy…" Talo sighed before pocketing the talisman back into his jacket's pocket, shaking his head.

"What's easy?"

"Hmm?" Talo questioned turning back to see Yae standing behind him. "Ah! We'll its easy to bump into a familiar face around here…"

"Where'd you go?" Yae asked walking to the other side of the seat. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend…"

"Ah, yes, well," Talo sighed reaching for his belt, pulling up a small icy blue PDA. "I have my PDA on vibrate, and I got a personal message from Principal Daigo about my schedule…and well, there was a private part of the message that I had to read as a private matter…"

"I guess that makes sense," Yae replied noticing the small pot with a few cups on a silver metal tray. "What's all this?"

"Oh, while reading my messages, I made some iced tea," Talo answered pouring the tea into two of the cups. "Care for some?"

"I'm not a big fan of tea," Yae replied taking one of the cups while Talo took another one. "But, I've never had iced tea before."

"Well then," Talo chuckled lifting his cup up in the air with a large smile on his face. "To new experiences and new friendships!"

"Here, here!" Yae laughed tapping the glass onto Talo's, before taking a sip from her glass. As soon as the drink touched her tongue, Yae's face immediately soured up. "Urk!"

"Ha, ha," Talo snickered after taking a long sip of his tea. "I can see that you're like my friend…can't stand iced tea…"

"Really? What's your friend like?" Yae asked pushing the cup of tea away from her.

"Frankly, I consider him more of a…um, what's someone you call you don't really like?" Talo muttered to himself crossing his left arm over his chest and rubbing his chin with his right hand, all the while picturing three chibi versions of Densui in his head one sleeping with a large bubble at his nose, the second performing a headstand, and the third drinking from his gourd. "After all, he's a lazy, creepy and over indulging jerk…"

"Yeesh, I'd hate to meet your friend, or jerk," Yae responded, not realizing that they both knew who they were talking about.

"But, enough about him, you mind telling me a little bit about yourself?" Talo asked before taking another sip of his iced tea. "After all, I only know that you don't like tea…and you possibly like duel monsters, because you're at a duel academy after all…"

"Actually, I was forced to look after one of my friends who's coming here," Yae sighed lowering her head to the table. "I swear, he's just like a little kid…I bet no one else on the island has to deal with crap this annoying…"

* * *

"To mark this message as important, please press eleven."

"THERE IS NO ELEVEN, YOU DUMBASS BITCH!" Fomalhaut roared loudly into the phone.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Lucian snapped.

* * *

"…I guess you'll never know," Talo chuckled crossing his arms. "So, what's your friend like?"

"Eh, I don't think that you'd want to hear about that knuckle head," Yae replied shaking her head.

"…perhaps…" Talo snickered placing his chin on his hand, propping him on the table as he kept his eyes on Yae. "Then how about we change the subject? What's it like at the academy?"

"Well…it's like there's always something weird going on," Yae answered rubbing her chin. "Although, it's kinda hard to see it…in fact just the other day…"

"Yae! Ya gotta help me!"

Both turning to the side, Yae and Talo both saw Garu standing outside the nearby window with a stressed out look on his face. "Garu? I though you were supposed to be in your tutoring session?"

"I managed to escape out the window when Kara dropped one of the books," Garu explained with a wink. "Now listen, I'll need ya to send her off my trail as I make my way to the academy."

"Garu..." Yae sighed slapping her forehead.

"Mr. Honzou," Talo muttered crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Garu questioned, popping his head through the window. "How do you know my name?"

"I was in your tour a few days ago," Talo answered bluntly swirling the cup of iced tea in his hand. "Or do you not remember me?"

"Well, you kinda disappeared…" Garu stated raising an eyebrow.

"…hard to keep interested when your tour guide ditches you for a duel," Talo retorted making Garu lower his head. "And besides…I would think that maybe you should reconsider running away from this Kara…"

"What? I'm not running away from her," Garu stated waving his arms. "I'm running away from my homework!"

"…perhaps maybe if you did better in your school work," Yae muttered shaking her head at Garu. "Then you wouldn't have a tutoring session to run from."

"I agree with the lady," Talo stated before taking a sip of his tea.

"…whatever…" Garu groaned slipping back through the window. "Just give me a hand will ya?"

"Fine," Yae answered back shaking her head. "But this is the last time."

"Thanks Yae!" Garu thanked.

Placing his cup of tea on the table in front of him, Talo just shook his head at Garu in a disapprovingly manner. "If I were you Mr. Honzou, I would consider it lucky that you know two lovely girls, one of them is willing to spend time with you to improve your grades…"

"And the other is willing to help you as a dear friend, even if it is in a dishonest manner."

"Hey!" Garu snarled popping his head through the window once more. "I'll have you know that I treat my friends with respect!"

"G-Garu!"

Before Garu could react, a familiar hand clutched his ear, pulling him away from the window. Both Yae and Talo looked out the window to see Kara pulling on Garu's ear, even though she had a large blush on her face and a book in her other hand. "OW!OW!OW!OW!"

"Hey Kara, I see that little trick I taught ya worked," Yae snickered earning a painful glare from Garu.

"Y-Yeah…I-I still th-think it's a little t-too aggressive though," Kara stated turning slightly.

"Y-Yae?! You taught her that?!" Garu shouted with a few tears appearing in his eyes from the pain on his ear. "WHY!"

"G-Garu, w-we need to continue our session," Kara said walking away, still having a firm grip on Garu's ear.

"OW! OW! OW!" Garu shouted being pulled away from the window.

"Oh my…I take it that was Kara then?" Talo asked pouring himself some more iced tea. "And your friend that you didn't want to talk about as well I take it."

"That's sharp," Yae complimented snapping her fingers.

"…cool…" Talo snickered placing the cup on the table for a third time. "…ya know…you remind me of someone I knew from my previous academy…"

"Really? And who was that?" Yae questioned raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Talo just reached into his jacket's pocket, immediately lifting up a deck of duel monster cards. Placing the deck onto the table directly in front of Yae, Talo just smiled brightly. "…if you care to find out…then how about a duel? Right here, Right now?"

"Huh?" Yae stated, blinking a few times.

* * *

"…to hear these options in Spanish, press dos."

"I HATE YOU!" Fomalhaut roared throwing the cell phone into the air, and then with a spin, slammed his foot into the phone. The kick sent the small device flying over the cliff and drop into the ocean.

"…you owe me a cell phone," Lucian stated bluntly appearing behind the enraged Fomalhaut.

"I KNOW!!" Fomalhaut snapped, glaring fiery daggers at Saint of Greed.

"…and you spent too much on the phone…" Lucian added crossing his arms looking at the weird structures that still had yet to be finished. "…and you're behind schedule…"

"I KNOW! I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Fomalhaut roared throwing his arms in the air.

"…which is why I called some help," Lucian finished allowing the cloak to cover his body once more.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I KN…" Fomalhaut screamed into the air, pulling his hair before he realized what Lucian just said. "Wait…what?"

"I ordered three of the followers to come here to take over the work," Lucian stated lifting up a blue PDA that had many yellow and white stars on it…three guesses who's PDA that is. "And in case you're wondering how, I owe it to this PDA."

"Hey, that's…" Fomalhaut started.

"OI! We're here!"

"…finally…" Lucian sighed spinning on his heel, turning to the three familiar members of the building crew.

"…oh great, we get a bunch of…" Fomalhaut sighed slapping his forehead.

"Fomalhaut, its time you leave," Lucian stated making Fomalhaut stop in his tracks. "I remember giving you one of those talismans yesterday, so go get your target…"

"If I get out of building this piece of crap, then fine," Fomalhaut chuckled shaking his head, sending a few droplets of sweat flying off his brow. "I just need a shower first, and then I'll get right on it…"

"Oh and Fomalhaut…" Lucian said.

"Yeah?" Fomalhaut asked turning his head back to Lucian.

"…remember…you owe me a new cell phone…" Lucian chuckled returning back to his seat.

"I KNOW!"

* * *

"Now then…are you sure you want to duel?" Talo asked shuffling his deck of cards before snapping the cards into his icy blue duel disk.

"Weren't you the one who challenged me?" Yae retorted walking to the opposite end of the Red cafeteria, activating her duel disk.

"Ah, too true, too true," Talo stated lifting his duel disk up into the air, activating the life point counter on the device. "But still…you didn't have to accept…"

"I know, but still, it'll be a good way to kill some time," Yae replied.

"Well then…" Talo sighed pulling his first five cards off of his deck.

"DUEL!"

"…and since I'm a gentleman," Talo stated shaking his head. "You may have the first turn…" (TLP: 8000)

"Well, you're a lot better than some of the guys I've met on the island, that's for sure," Yae admitted pulling her sixth card from the top of her deck into her hand. "…and I'll start off with Kung Fu Kid!" (YLP: 8000)

Jumping from the ceiling, the young blue haired fighter landed on the ground, immediately executing a fighter's stance (1300/1200).

"Hmm…interesting," Talo muttered crossing his arms. "But now what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Simple, I'll activate the spell card, Quick Attack!" Yae announced as a powerful aura appeared around the Kung Fu Kid. "Now, since it's the first turn, I can have my monster attack you right now!"

Talo's eyes widened as the Kung Fu Fighter appeared directly in front of him, unleashing a small flurry of punches directly into Talo's stomach. "OOF!" (TLP: 6700)

"Sorry about that," Yae sighed as the Kung Fu Kid leapt back in front of her, shaking his head at his master apologizing to their opponent. "But you know what they say about dueling…"

"Ya know, you're a good strategist," Talo stated as a card appeared behind the Kung Fu Kid.

"That's a little premature," Yae stated crossing her arms. "In fact, it's only the first turn."

"And as I draw," Talo muttered pulling his sixth. "It'll become the second. And now, do you think that it's a little warm in this room?"

"A little warm?" Yae asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't really know, I'm used to this kind of weather now…maybe it's your jacket?"

"…perhaps, but either way," Talo stated taking one of the cards from his hand and lifting it over his duel disk, before slapping it onto the device. "I'll cool the temperature down by summoning Crystal Ice Soldier!"

A cold breeze swept through the cafeteria, quickly turning into a powerful gust of wind that seemed to have snow billowing along with it. Walking through the snow storm, a skinny ice soldier, made completely out of ice with long arms and legs, paced forward (1200/1000) till it stood in front of Talo, just standing there as if it was a statue.

"Huh? What in the world is that?" Yae questioned, the Kung Fu Kid shrugged, signifying that he didn't know the answer to that question.

"This, my fair friend," Talo started lifting his disk up to fit two more cards into his duel disk. "Is my Crystal Ice Soldier, one of the more chilling monsters in the game to say the least…"

"Yeah, but your monster can't beat my Fighter," Yae retorted, before noticing that she was able to see her own breath.

"Normally, but you see, my soldier has a hidden ability," Talo explained as the soldier began to grow slightly (1200/1000 + 200/0). "As long as my Ice monster is face up on the field, I can increase the attack points of all aqua monsters face up on the field by two hundred points for each aqua monster on the field. And he himself is an Aqua monster…"

"Attack her Kung Fu Kid if you please my soldier."

Raising its stick like arms into the air, the Crystal Ice Soldier's arms quickly extended forward as if they were spears, shooting forward until they pierced both of the shoulders of the Kung Fu Kid. The icy spears forced the Kung Fu Kid to the wall near the kitchen, slamming the warrior into pixels. (YLP: 7900)

"Not bad, but not good enough to stop my trap, Rematch!" Yae announced slipping a card into her duel disk's graveyard, allowing her trap card flipping up to show a bruised fighter standing up against a rugged boxer. "This trap card can only be activated when you destroy a level four or lower warrior monster on my side of the field as a result of battle. After I discard one card, I can special summon the monster that was destroyed…with a bonus!"

The trap card shattered, allowing a slightly bruised Kung Fu Kid (1300/1200 + 300/300) to jump to the field, crossing his arms at Talo.

"I guess I was right," Talo chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "You are as strategic as you are beautiful…"

"Sorry, but flirting won't work," Yae replied drawing her next card.

"Flirting?" Talo chuckled shaking his head. "Please, I wouldn't degrade you or myself. I was simply paying you a simple compliment as one duelist to another."

"Yeah, right," Yae sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Interpret it anyway you deem fit," Talo stated. "But, I'll stand by my comment."

"…Whatever you say," Yae stated shaking her head as she lifted up her duel disk. "So back to our duel, I'll activate the field spell card Fighter's Battle Arena!"

The entire cafeteria flashed brightly, immediately turning into a large outdoor arena with a stone stand for the fighter's area. The holographic sun was shinning over the arena as the Kung Fu Kid stood on the stone platform, crossing his arms (1600/1500).

"Interesting spell…but it didn't increase your monster's attack one bit," Talo stated kicking the stone platform that his Crystal Ice Soldier slowly stepped onto the platform.

"You'll see what it can do soon," Yae stated taking another card from her hand. "But, now, I've still got my normal summon this turn, so I'll summon Kung Fu Lass!"

Leaping onto the fighter's ground, the female, pink haired version of the Kung Fu Kid stood next to her counterpart, raising her fists up (1200/1300). "And now…Kung Fu Kid! Attack that Crystal Ice Soldier!"

Disappearing in a blue blur, the Kung Fu Kid slammed his foot into the ice soldier's head, shattering the monster's head into millions of shards. (TLP: 6500)

"…I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Talo stated lifting two cards up, one a monster known as Cold Droid and the other a spell card called Treasure of the Deep, slipping them into their duel disk graveyard. "But, with my monster's destruction, you can say goodbye to this sun…"

Talo's trap card flipped up, showing a young girl wearing a large coat dancing in a light snowfall. "…and say hello to a Graceful Snowfall…you see, by discarding two cards from my hand, I can special summon a level six or lower Water monster from my deck."

Clouds began to cover the holographic sun's rays, allowing a light snowfall to fall onto the fighting platform. Then, falling from the snowy clouds, a powerful large being of ice slammed into the stone platform as a flurry of snow and ice that flew into the air, it was a very beautiful sight at best. Yae turned her attention away from the snow and ice flying in the air and looked at the monster that now stood a good twelve feet tall in front of Talo. The monster before him was dressed in icy silver armor that had a dark blue cape flowing on its shoulders (2400/1000). "…of course his effect is negated…but Mobius the Frost Monarch is still a powerful monster…"

"Urk…" Yae gulped, not expecting such a powerful monster. '_My field spell can't help me with this right now…I'll have to wait next turn._'

"I hope you don't mind," Talo snickered drawing another card from his deck, giving him a small hand of two cards. "But I'll be taking my turn…and I'll start with my trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

The other face down card disappeared, allowing a large coffin made entirely out of dark, thick ice, to rise up from the stone platform. Immediately, a large claw pierced the coffin, shattering the coffin to allow an icy blue metallic humanoid machine with large gauntlets with claws at the hands (1200/600). "Allow me to introduce my Cold Droid, and he'll be introducing you to two more players…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Yae asked as two shadows appeared behind the Cold Droid, both of them leaping to the side…

…revealing two more exact copies of the Cold Droid (1200/600 x2), allowing all three of the Cold Droids to lift their arms up in a threatening manner. "You see, when my Cold Droid is special summoned from my graveyard, I can special summon two Cold Droid Tokens to my field."

"And to use them…Cold Droid Token number one! Attack Kung Fu Lass!"

A smirk appeared on Yae's face as the Cold Droid leapt toward the also smirking Kung Fu Lass…

SMACK!

The Kung Fu Lass slammed her foot directly into the Cold Droid Token's head, sending the monster flying into the air past Talo's head. (TLP: 6300)

Talo's eyes widened while the Kung Fu Lass (1400/1300) spun back placing her leg back on the ground. "How'd your fighter get stronger?"

"Heh, my Kung Fu Lass trains herself when she's not fighting," Yae explained wagging her finger while the Kung Fu Lass did the same. "In game terms, she gains two hundred attack points during my battle phases she doesn't attack. But when she does attack, she loses her bonus."

"I see…" Talo replied rubbing his chin a little before lifting his hand up towards Mobius. "Then it's your turn Mobius! Crush the Kung Fu Lass!"

Clasping its hands together, Mobius created a powerful burst of cold air that immediately formed into a large block of ice that the Frost Monarch lifted over his head. Then slamming the ice into the ground, Mobius sent many shards of ice that flew directly into the surprised Kung Fu Lass, shattering her like the ice that was attacking her. (YLP: 6900)

"And since I have nothing more in my hand that I wish to use," Talo stated fanning his two cards in front of his face. "I'll leave it to you…"

"Thanks, and now I'll show you how," Yae replied snapping a new card into her hand. "We duel here at the Pacific Academy! I summon Kung Fu –Steel Fan!"

Jumping from the side of the fighting arena, a new fighter stood next to the Kung Fu Kid, this one a young woman with long green hair tied into a long tail to keep the hair from her experienced, tanned face. With a dark green fighter's gi covering her body with a large black dot on her chest, the new warrior snapped open a large steel fan (1500/800).

"…I take it that you must enjoy the martial arts then," Talo chuckled shaking his head.

"You'd be right," Yae stated lifting her hand up towards the Kung Fu Kid. "And now, Kung Fu Kid! Attack Mobius!"

"…if that's what you desire…" Talo sighed. "Mobius…counter attack."

Both of the monsters charged towards each other, and throwing its large fist, Mobius launched a powerful punch towards the Kung Fu Kid…

…only to have the young Kung Fu Kid jump on the Frost Monarch's fist, running up the ice monster's arm to slam his foot into Mobius's head, knocking the helmet clear off as well as a few of Talo's life points. (TLP: 6100)

"Dare I ask?" Talo asked rubbing the back of his head before looking at the field. "Oh wait…is this your field spell's doing?"

"Yep, when a Kung Fu monster attacks a monster with a higher attack points," Yae explained as the Kung Fu Kid flipped back to her side of the field. "It lowers the opposing monster's attack points by one thousand during the damage step."

"…Well then…please continue with your turn," Talo requested before the Kung Fu – Steel Fan appeared in front of the original Cold Droid. "Urk!"

"You've got that right!" Yae shouted throwing her arm to the side as the Kung Fu – Steel Fan slammed her fan directly into the Cold Droid's head, sending it into the ground, shattering it and the Cold Droid Token at the same time. "…didn't expect that though…" (TLP: 5800)

"When the original is killed, my Cold Droid takes its clones with it," Talo explained crossing his arms. "And, do you have any other tricks you'd like to try?"

"I'll just set one trick face down and end my turn," Yae announced fitting the card into her duel disk, making the card appear behind her two Kung Fu monsters. "And it's your move again."

"Very well…" Talo chuckled pulling the top card from his deck, simply looking at the card before taking the other two cards from his hand to slip them into his duel disk. "First, I'll set these two cards, and then activate the spell card simply known as Card of Demise…"

Talo's spell card appeared before him, showing a cloaked man reaching for a deck of cards that have been sliced through a guillotine. "Now…I can draw till I hold five cards…a simple trick to get the most out of a draw card."

"Well, that's just common knowledge," Yae muttered as Talo swiftly snapped up his five cards.

Ignoring that last comment, Talo looked over his next five cards, placing his fingers on all of the cards. Then gently grabbing one of the cards, Talo slowly placed it into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm! So all spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

As the powerful billowing windstorm swept the area, Yae lifted her arm up to protect her eyes from the storm. However, the face down cards and the arena were no match for the storm, shattering them all into millions of pixels.

"And now, I'll use the effect of the two cards that were destroyed," Talo continued as the two cards reformed themselves, the first showing a large treasure chest inside a large block of ice on the spell card's border. "The first is known as Frozen Treasure, now; I send one Water monster from my deck…"

Talo quickly fanned out his deck, pulling one a single card that was spun around showing a monster known as Dark Ice Cerberus. And after a quick shuffle, Talo snapped off two more cards from his deck. "And then I can draw two more cards…and now, I'll activate Monster Reincarnation, so I'll discard True Cold from my hand, to take back Dark Ice Cerberus from my graveyard…" That's when ice began to form at Talo's feet, slowly crawling up his legs till it reached his waist.

"Huh? Now what's happening?" Yae asked noticing that the ice was beginning to cover the rest of the cafeteria.

"Allow me to explain, fair lady," Talo stated wagging one of the remaining four cards in the air. "During the turn my True Cold was discarded, I'm forbidden from summoning a level four or lower monster from my hand…"

Then slapping the card onto his duel disk, a large amount of the ice erupted upwards behind Talo. The ice began to form itself form into a very large three head feral beast. "…but in return, I can normal summon a level five or higher water monster without tribute! And I'll summon, Dark Ice Cerberus!"

The ice shattered into the walls of the cafeteria, making both of Yae's fighters defend themselves from the powerful force.

"GRRRRR…"

That sound echoed through the cafeteria, making Yae take a step backwards at the monster that now stood behind Talo. Although it was crouched down to fit inside the cafeteria, the beast was none the less impressive, a three headed dog covered with ice like armor on its black fur. Around all three of the dogs' heads was a large collar with shattered chains attached to the collar that made the beast seem even more enraged (2800/2100).

"I apologize Dark Ice Cerberus," Talo sighed shaking his head. "I had no intent of summoning you in such a cramped location…"

"…may I ask why you're talking to your holograms?" Yae questioned with a sweatdrop rolling down her head.

"…I consider my cards a part of me," Talo answered as he and all three of the heads of the Dark Ice Cerberus turned towards Yae. "It may be somewhat weird, but this big guy right here…well, he just clicked with me…"

"There has to be a card in your deck that clicks with you right? Perhaps the Kung Fu Kid? Kung Fu Lass? I've only seen three of your monsters so I wouldn't know what else you have…"

"Never really thought about it…" Yae replied rubbing her chin. Compared to a few people it was easy to see what cards went with them, Garu had Ryu – Kitsune Ninja, Cain's was more than likely that Wandering Alchemist…

…Yae had no idea how Talo could have the Dark Ice Cerberus as his representing card.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out eventually," Talo replied taking the last three cards in his hand, and sliding all three of them into his duel disk's graveyard. "But, until then, we'll have to move on with the duel…and in order for my Dark Ice Cerberus to move, I need to discard a card from my hand…"

"But in return, he's allowed attack three times, one card per attack!"

"But that means…" Yae asked as all three of the frozen beast's heads opened their large fanged mouths, each taking in a large breath of air.

"Correct, both of your monsters will take two of the attacks," Talo stated snapping his fingers three times. "And as much as I hate to do it…so will you, my apologies in advance…"

That's when three powerful icy blue bursts of energy fired from the large beast's mouths, engulfing the surprised Kung Fu Kid, Kung Fu – Steel Fan, and Yae herself, dramatically lowering the temperature in the cafeteria at the same time.

With the bursts died down, Yae was left alone on the field, rubbing her bare arms to keep herself warm. "T-T-T-That was c-c-cold!" (YLP: 1600)

"…uh…" Talo stuttered scratching the side of his head while all three of the heads of the Dark Ice Cerberus sweatdropped at the pun. "Ha! Ha! A great sense of humor as well! I must be lucky to meet such a lovely person!"

The Dark Ice Cerberus just groaned loudly from Talo's saying.

"Um…okay," Yae muttered, now able to see her breath because of the low temperature.

"Anyway, due to the second effect of my True Cold spell card," Talo stated lifting his hand up to snap off the Dark Ice Cerberus's card from his duel disk. "My Dark Ice Cerberus has to return to my hand…"

With three annoyed growls, the Dark Ice Cerberus disappeared, taking all of the ice that had grown in the cafeteria with it. So, wagging the final card in his hand between two of his fingers, Talo crossed his arms. "And since I don't have any other cards…I'll end my turn…"

"…Ya know, this is actually the first real fun duel I've had," Yae admitted slowly drawing. "Albeit, it was a little cold I'll admit…"

"Glad I could be of service," Talo chuckled.

"…that being said, then I can't give up easily!" Yae continued turning one of the cards in her hand around to show it as the Pot of Greed. And with the green jar appearing on the field, Yae snapped two more cards from her deck. "…and I've got just what I need! First, I activate the spell card, the Warrior Returning Alive, so Kung Fu Kid returns from my graveyard back to my hand!"

Just as the card popped out of her graveyard slot, Yae immediately slapped the card onto her duel disk, allowing the Kung Fu Kid to reappear on the field, raising his hand up ready to fight (1300/1200). "And remember when you said that there was a monster that a person could link to?"

"I actually said click," Talo replied crossing his arms to look at the Dark Ice Cerberus in his hands. "But you've got the right idea…"

"Then allow me to show you mine!" Yae announced as the Kung Fu Kid disappeared into thin air. "You see, I need to send a Kung Fu monster away, and I can special summon Kung Fu Young Master!"

Now standing before Yae was a young man with long black hair tied back into a braided tail, covering his muscular body was a tight purple fighter's gi and black pants, along with a long white sash around his waist (1900/1400). The new fighter raised his hands up in a back stance, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"…interesting choice," Talo stated raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's his skills as a fighter that link us," Yae stated, a smile appearing on her face. "You see, since the monster I used to summon him, that gives him the ability to attack twice in the battle phase."

"Oh," Talo stated before the Kung Fu Young Master appeared in front of him. "…oh…"

"Give him a taste of a real direct attack!" Yae announced.

Delivering a powerful punch to Talo's stomach, making the ice duelist buckle down to clasp his stomach, the Kung Fu Young Master immediately slammed the side of his foot directly into Talo's face…

…sending Talo to the ground with a loud crash. (TLP: 2000)

"Um, are you okay?" Yae asked as the Kung Fu Young Master slowly walked back to her side of the field.

"Ah, no, no, don't trouble yourself," Talo chuckled slowly standing up, rubbing his face a few times thanks to the new bruise on his face. "I'm fine really, it'll take more than a punch to the stomach and a foot to the face to take me down."

"Well, okay, then I'll just end my turn with one card face down," Yae announced fitting the last card in her hand into the duel disk, making it appear behind the Kung Fu Young Master.

"Joy…" Talo chuckled snapping his next card off of his duel disk. "And now, I activate the effect of a spell card that was placed in my graveyard several turns ago…known as Treasure of the Deep!"

With a flash of his graveyard, Talo immediately lifted a spell card that depicted of an ancient rusted treasure chest inside a large sunken pirate ship. "…I'll admit it doesn't follow my ice deck's outside theme…but for the strategic theme it works wonders."

"Well, I don't really know your strategy," Yae replied tilting her head slightly.

"Don't worry, it takes people three or four tries to figure it out," Talo stated placing the spell card into his jacket's pocket. "Now then, back to my spell. When there are ten or more cards on top of it, by removing it from play we both can draw two more cards from our decks…"

"Any reason why you're being generous?" Yae asked raising an eyebrow as she and Talo snapped off the top two cards from their decks.

"Well, we're nearing the end of this duel, so I figured I'd show you that I'm a nice guy outside and inside the dueling field," Talo answered lifting the four card hand he now held. "And I think its time you meet another one more of my deck's headliners…"

"So I activate the ritual spell card Frozen Heaven!"

A bright flash of light erupted through the entire cafeteria, immediately freezing the floor, ceiling, walls, tables…basically anything that wasn't living. "And now, but offering my Dark Ice Cerberus…"

A loud roar erupted through the frozen cafeteria, causing a large spike of ice to erupt in front of Talo. "…and now, I can summon Ice Fubuki Lord!"

The large ice spike shattered into millions of shards, allowing an icy cold man with long dark blue hair with cold blank eyes step forward, lifting his arms to show that under his fancy blue robe, his arms were a pair of icy wolf heads, both of them snarling at Yae and the Kung Fu Young Master (2950/2000).

"What in the…" Yae questioned as the young master narrowed his eyes at the weird monster.

"And I'm not done! I activate the equip spell, Cold Night Breeze!" Talo announced as a visible wind appeared around the Ice Fubuki Lord (2950/2000 + 300/0), allowing many icicles to erupt on his clothes. "This can only be equipped to a Water monster, but it bestows my monster a devastating ability."

"But enough about that! Ice Fubuki Lord! Attack with Night's Endless Blizzard!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Fubuki Lord's biceps began to grow at a fast rate, then the ice monster snapped his arms towards the Kung Fu Young Master.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!" Yae announced throwing her arm over her face down card…

…her frozen solid face down card that immediately shattered.

"What!?" Yae shouted before the Ice Fubuki Lord's wolf like hands opened up.

"I thought a lot of people knew about my Lord's effect," Talo sighed shaking his head. "You see, my lord's attacks cannot be chained by spell or trap cards, and thanks to my equip spell, I can destroy one spell or trap card when my monster attacks."

That's when two powerful blizzards erupted from the wolf heads' mouths, engulfing the Young Master, turning the monster into a large statue of ice before shattering into chunks of ice. (YLP: 250)

"Ack!?" Yae jumped with the powerful attack, there was more to this Talo than he gave off with his appearance. Was he supposed to be in the Red dorm?

"And now…I'll end my turn…" Talo concluded. "I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to counter my second trump card…"

"Er, we'll see," Yae muttered slowly drawing her one card…an equip spell known as Greaves of the Fighter. "Uh…I've gotta end my turn…"

"I see…" Talo sighed pulling his next card without looking at the card. "Ice Fubuki Lord…please attack her directly, but be gentle…"

With a loud sigh, the Ice Fubuki Lord lifted up the wolf heads, sending two small bursts of cold air into Yae's body, making her shiver. (YLP: 0)

"W-Why was it cold?" Yae chattered through her teeth as the hologram of the Ice Fubuki Lord disappeared into thin air.

"I don't know," Talo answered bluntly, walking over to Yae with his hands in his jacket's pockets. "But anyway, thank you for such a warm welcoming duel…"

"…you're kidding right?" Yae asked rubbing her arms.

"Ha, ha! I suppose so," Talo chuckled lifting his right hand up. "But besides that, thank you for the duel nonetheless. Perhaps we can duel again…or maybe something a little different?"

"Heh, maybe if you can beat me twice," Yae replied slipping her hand into Talo's…

…only to have a hard grip forced on her hand. "Hey! Not so hard!"

"Oh!" Talo gasp immediately pulling his hand back to place over his mouth, trying to cover the blush that was on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous when I come in direct contact with girls…I-I'm sorry!"

And with that, Talo ran out of the cafeteria with a small cloud of dust following him.

Slapping her forehead with her right hand, Yae shook her head at Talo's actions. "Yeesh…what a weird guy…"

Yae didn't notice that the back of her hand was glowing slightly with a weird marking on it…disappearing after a few seconds…

Meanwhile, leaning outside the cafeteria, Talo was still blushing slightly lifting his phone up to his ear.

"I'm sorry, the customer you are trying to call has just had their phone destroyed. Please call again when they aren't too cheap to buy a new phone."

"…Hmm…" Talo sighed snapping his phone shut. "…and here I thought I was going to tell Lucian that I left my mark…"

"…Such a pity of a beautiful face…"

* * *

**Card Stats**

**Dark Ice Cerberus / Water / LV. 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2100 / Beast/Effect:** This card is considered to be an 'Aqua' type. Before this card attacks, you must destroy one card on your side of the field (for each attack) in order for this card to attack. This card may attack up to three times.

**Description:** An extremely large three headed dog covered with ice like armor. Around all three of the dogs' heads is a large collar with shattered chains attached to the collar.

**Crystal Ice Soldier / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / Aqua/Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, increase the attack of all Aqua type monsters by 200 points for each Aqua monster on your side of the field.

**Description:** A skinny ice soldier, made completely out of ice with long arms and legs.

**Cold Droid / Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is special summoned to your side of the field, you may special summon two 'Cold Droid Tokens' (Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / Machine) on your side of the field. If this card is destroyed, destroy all 'Cold Droid Tokens' on your side field.

**Description:** An ice blue metallic humanoid with large gauntlets with claws at the hand.

**Ice Fubuki Lord / Water / LV. 8 / ATK: 2950 / DEF: 2000 / Aqua/Ritual/Effect:** This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of 'Frozen Heaven' and by offering monsters who levels total 8 or more. When this monster attacks, your opponent cannot chain spell or trap cards to this card's attack.

**Description:** An icy cold man with long dark blue hair with cold blank eyes wearing a fancy blue robe with a pair of icy wolf heads where his arms would be

**True Cold / Spell / Effect:** During the turn this card is discarded from your hand by a card cost, you can not summon any level four or lower monsters from your hand. During this turn you may normal summon one level five or higher Water monster from your hand with out tribute. Return the monster that was summoned

**Image:** A powerful warrior being covered in a dark ice prison.

**Treasure from the Deep / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when this card is in your graveyard and has ten or more cards on top of it. Remove this card from play and all players draw two cards.

**Image:** An ancient rusted treasure chest inside a large sunken pirate ship.

**Cold Night Breeze / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a Water Attribute monster. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 300 points. When the equipped monster attacks, you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

**Image:** A light house at night with a small snow flurry coming from the sky.

**Frozen Heaven / Ritual Spell / Effect:** This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Ice Fubuki Lord'. You must offer monsters from the field or your hand whose total Level Stars equal to or more than 8.

**Image:** An icy castle with many feathers falling from the sky.

**Graceful Snowfall / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed. Discard two cards from your hand. Special summon one level six or lower Water monster from your deck.

**Image:** A young girl wearing a large coat dancing in the snow.

**Kung Fu - Steel Fan / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / Warrior/Effect:** Once per turn, you may return one spell or trap card on the field back to its owner's hand. During the turn this effect is used, this card cannot attack.

**Description:** a young woman with long green hair tied into a long tail to keep the hair from her experienced, tanned face. With a dark green fighter's gi covering her body with a large black dot on her chest, with a large steel fan in her hands

**Kung Fu Young Master / Fire / LV. 6 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1400 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sending one face up monster with 'Kung Fu', 'Taijutsu' or 'Fighter' in their name. Depending on the Attribute of the tributed monster, this card gains the following effect.

WIND: This card may attack twice during the battle phase.

FIRE: When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase the attack of this card by 300 points.

WATER: This card is unaffected by trap cards.

EARTH: Once per turn you destroy one face down card on the field. If you use this effect, this card cannot attack during the turn this card's effect was used.

**Description:** a young man with long black hair tied back into a braided tail, covering his muscular body was a tight purple fighter's gi and black pants, along with a long white sash around his waist

**Rematch / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a Warrior or Beast-Warrior monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle. Discard one card from your hand. Special summon the destroyed monster and increase its attack by 300 points.

**Image:** a bruised fighter standing up against a rugged boxer.

**Fighter's Battle Arena / Field Spell / Effect:** When a monster that includes 'Kung Fu', 'Taijutsu' or 'Monk' in its card name attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, decrease the ATK of the attack target by 1000 during damage calculation only.

**Image:** A large Japanese styled outdoor battle arena with a stone platform in the middle of it.

* * *

**Fomalhaut:** Stupid cell phone…it seems destiny loves to keep giving me annoyances…

**Saint of Gluttony:** I know how you feel Fomaly…

**Fomalhaut:** I suppose so…wait…what did you just call me?

**Saint of Gluttony:** I'm glad I got my perfect target all set!

**Fomalhaut:** Hey! Answer my question you dumbass!

_**The targets are being selected…but for what? Perhaps we'll find out when the Saints of Pride and Gluttony gs up against a duo familiar duelists in… - **__**Chapter 32: Endless Night: Of the Moon and Stars**_

**Fomalhaut:** Please dear lord, don't make me work with this freak…

**Saint of Gluttony:** You're one to call someone a freak…

**Fomalhaut:** Don't make me do to you what I did to that cell phone!

**Saint of Gluttony:** What? Make you owe Lucian more money?

**Fomalhaut:** Grrr…


	32. Chapter 32: Endless Night

…_**what the? Am I expected to do one of these?**_

_**Trust me, I am honored but, I'd rather be at home drawing…**_

…_**and since I don't have a choice in the matter, I'll just get this over with. **_

_**In case you couldn't tell who this is…I'm not saying my name, but, I'll say that I'm forced by a group of people to do this crapshoot that I call a job (and yet, it'll never appear on my resume…)**_

_**But nonetheless, people think that I'm doing this just for me…that I could just walk away from this right now…**_

_**Well, I can't…**_

…_**I won't stop…**_

…_**and even if it means shattering a little Ra girl…**_

_**I will fulfill my goals, even if I must fall myself…**_

_**Although, I kinda wish that they wouldn't pair with this damn sparkling idiot, he's so freakin' annoying!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Endless Night:**_

_**Of the Moon and Stars**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

There he was, standing on a darkened field, the moon gleaming over his head, illuminating his white hair. An eerie dark breeze began to sweep the shadowed grass as his feet as he slowly began to take steps forward…

Aimlessly, but still walking forward.

That's when the moon turned crimson, making him stop in his tracks to look towards the moon. His eyes widened at the sight of a shadow began to fall from the moon, streaming down towards him.

"_Heh…well, well, well, how long has it been? A day? A month? A year? An eternity?!"_

That voice echoed through his memories, making his legs freeze up on him. Slowly the shadow descend onto the grassy field, the string of silver skulls chiming in the sync with the shadowed figure's movements as he raised his blood red claws up. "_You'll have to forgive me…shorty…time has always been under my control, I haven't grown accustomed behind those gates…_"

"Why can't you just stay a memory!?" He shouted throwing his glowing right arm to the side.

The shadowed figure slowly spun around him, its blood red claws floating around his body…an aura pulsating from the clawed hands. "_Oh please…I'll never be just a memory…your right arm will guarantee that…_"

"Do you think that you scare me?" He asked his right arm beginning to shake slightly as he grasped the cold arm. "…I conquered you once before…"

"…_ah, now you're just ruining my fun…_" The shadow sighed melting into plains, its piercing red eyes looking directly at him, curved in a sly manner. "_…and don't think I'm truly gone…_"

Slowly, the shadow began to reform, spurting upwards as if it was a geyser of darkness. Eventually, the shadow took the same shape as him, only with clawed hands and demonic smile plastered on its face. "_…remember…we're the same!_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"AH!"

A cold sweat dripping off his brow, Cain slapped his forehead with his left hand, throwing the bed sheets off of him with his right. With his breathing more calmed, Cain lowered his head down, his head still pounding with that nightmare still in his head.

If there was one thing to be said about the Alchemic Duelist of the Pacific Academy, it was that he had his share skeletons in his closet. One was a physical feature of him (how he managed to keep it secret for so long was another secret of his), and another was that nightmare…

…One that kept repeating almost once a week for an entire year. However, each time that bloody shadow would say something different.

And Cain would usually dismiss it as result of the extra spicy curry he usually had the night before (it wasn't always the case, but roughly about more than half the time). With the crap that he had dealt with the previous year, it would be surprising if he didn't have nightmares.

A few minutes later, after his shower (followed by the after care for his arm) Cain was dressed in his more casual clothes. The weekend was a time he enjoyed by relaxing, and wearing his school uniform wasn't on Cain's relaxation list.

However, visiting Ami as the Ra Yellow dorm was a standard for his weekend schedule…that and dueling people out of some of their money for a special package…

'_No idiotic monkeys, no die hard pain in the ass, and more importantly,_' Cain thought snapping his deck case to the back of his belt. "…no evil masterminds trying to take over this island…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"…sometimes I wonder if it's worth being evil…"

With Talo's duel with Yae reaching its peak, Fomalhaut was busy heading towards his final destination. Better to get away from Lucian and the three stooges that he had hired from the construction site.

He hated all of the members of the Saints of Sin, making one actually wonder why he went by the Saint of Pride.

Why indeed?

Contrary to what people may believe, Fomalhaut was raised in the grand country of Britain (how he managed to spare himself of the accent was his secret) with his two parents. Back when he was a kid, Fomalhaut had an affinity with the stars mainly because his parents were both astrologists.

Fomalhaut himself wanted to become an astrologist like his parents, and he had the grades to do so, he was even able to skip a few grades. And even though part of him wanted to be a manga-ka (comic book artist), Fomalhaut still looked to the stars in his future.

However, not everything was all good for the future Saint of Pride…for one thing; his parents were actually his foster parents, adopting him just because they wanted a child to continue their star research. And Fomalhaut (that wasn't even his real first name, his adoptive parents legally changed his name to Fomalhaut) was the main source of their future, sending him to several tutors and specialized classes to make him the best he could be.

…he hated every moment of it…

But, you know what they say; you never really value something until it's gone.

Much to Fomalhaut's and his adoptive parents' surprises, his adoptive mother soon found herself pregnant when Fomalhaut was only nine years old. And when his sister was born, Fomalhaut was cast aside into the shadows. All the attention, all the tutors, all the special treatment (that he never gotten) was given to his baby sister.

Now, he didn't hate his sister…it wasn't her fault that she was given everything that was once laid upon Fomalhaut. No, rather he hated his adoptive parents even more…

…his sister Aries now had the burden of his parents' expectations on her small shoulders…he truly loathed them.

And even worse, when had tried to reason with the two of them, they realized that they didn't need Fomalhaut…and thus, kicked him out into the street with a little bit of money and the clothes on his back…

…yeah, that's a nice thing to do to a fifteen year old kid…

So, staying at a nearby shop's second floor storeroom (while working part time to pay for the rent and food), Fomalhaut had to fend for himself for at least a year…

…until 'he' appeared before Fomalhaut…

…Lucian…

A chance to survive…and a chance to get back at his parents…

…what was he going to say? No?

But, that was the past, and Fomalhaut had still yet liberated his sister from the clutches of his adoptive parents. And even though in a genetic and legal way he had no connection to his sister, in the few years he actually knew her, he still had a promise to deliver to her…

…and there was one question that would arise to anyone's mind…

Why did he use a deck of stars? Use a deck that would remind him of what he hated the most?

In the now, Fomalhaut had finally found himself standing in front of his badly colored end point…with a crusty yellow paint job, the two storied, mid level apartment like building stood in front of him…

"…quite a disgusting color wouldn't you agree?"

A few white sparkles began to dance in front of the Star Duelist's eyes, widening them for a split second before they narrowed down at the sight. He knew exactly who was behind him…but what in Obelisk's name was he doing here?

With a spin of his heel, Fomalhaut turned around, graced with the sight of the owner of the faded black hair that gleamed in the sunlight (making more sparkles appear into the air around his skinny body); the Saint of Pride just slapped his forehead. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Caressing his silky and creamy skin, the sparkling Saint of Sin just smirked with his large white furred collar coat flowed over his skinny body. "I could very well ask you the same question…you artistic pedophile…"

"…do you like keeping your teeth, Kazuki?" Fomalhaut snarled rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Cause if you don't shut up this moment, I'll make sure that you'll have a nice costume for Halloween as a hockey player…"

"As tempting as that is, Star Boy," The Saint of Gluttony, Kazuki chuckled, stepping behind Fomalhaut, placing a hand onto Fomalhaut's shoulder. "I would rather not ruin this face that the gods have graced me with…"

Slapping the hand off of his shoulder, Fomalhaut glared daggers at Kazuki, pure death radiating from his eyes. How many times did he want to kill these people he called the Saints of Sin? And this guy was climbing to the top of his list of who to bump off first.

"Why exactly are you here?" Fomalhaut snapped, retreating back into his dead serious manner, trying to suppress the anger that was boiling in his veins. "I thought you got some blue student as your target…"

"Of course I did," Kazuki sighed flicking some of the long hair from his weird orange eyes. "But…remember, I'm not just the Saint of Gluttony on our little team…I am as well, the head of our intelligence gathering system…and since I've been on this island for at least two weeks…"

"…well, let's just say that my portfolio of these students and their habits…I've got enough to make a few biographies of these students."

"Should I even ask if I'm in there?" Fomalhaut asked raising an eyebrow, now the curiosity on the matter was plaguing his mind.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Kazuki chuckled wagging a finger towards the star formation duelist. "Are you scared that I might use that information as blackmail? Everyone already knows that you're an artistic pedophile…"

"Damn it! I'm not that kind of person!" Fomalhaut shouted, getting a few of the Ra Yellow students that were up and about to stare at the two weird characters that stood in front of their dorm.

"…besides, you're too dull for my tastes," Kazuki continued ignoring Fomalhaut's outburst. "No, rather, I'm more concerned with my superb target…albeit he's a little a short, nonetheless, with his anger and his fighting skills…"

That's when things got even creepier; many more white sparkles erupted from out of no where, dancing around Kazuki as he wagged his hips and his eyes were replaced with stars of his own. "…he's perfect!"

"…heh, I see what's going on," Fomalhaut scoffed to the side shaking his head. "…careful, or you might be called a pedophile if people see you with him…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"ACHOO!"

"Jeez, brother! Cover your mouth!" Ami exclaimed taking a step to the side of the hallway.

Rubbing his nose slightly, Cain sniffed a little bit. There's no way he could be developing a cold…so someone must've been talking about him behind his back. "Well, excuse me Ami…anyway, how'd you enjoy the new cards mom and dad sent ya?"

"Well, they're interesting to say the least," Ami replied twirling some of her hair in her fingers.

"You're lucky, I haven't gotten even a lousy birthday card those two," Cain sighed placing his arms behind his head, trying to relax. The only thing he got from his parents in the last year was a little extra cash, and even then, Cain had to work extra hard to get the meager amount he had in his pockets…

"I'm surprised they even let you back in the house," Ami giggled with a slight blush on her face. "I mean, you did run off without a single word to either of them…"

"Yeah, but I did it to get you back!" Cain retorted, lifting his hand up to curl it into a fist. "My actions are justified!"

"Not really, you just ran off," Ami stated sticking her tongue out. "And remember, the police were on the case…"

"Eh, the police are never around when you need them," Cain muttered back as the two reached the main doors of the Ra Yellow dorm that led to the crisp outside air. "And speaking about never around…I haven't seen Kazica today…have you?"

"You didn't hear?" Ami asked opening the doors to allow the graceful breeze to billow into the building. "She's actually got a weekend class in auto-shop."

"Auto-shop?" Cain questioned, he knew that Kazica loved machines, but going into auto-shop… "That seems a little much…"

"Well, you've got to have a back up plan to dueling," Ami replied raising her eyebrows at something floating in the air in front of her. "Uh…Cain, what the hell are these things?"

Gently billowing in the wind in front of Cain's face were many white sparkles along with cherry blossom petals, whipping in front of his face. Cain was confused at the sight of the floating sparkles, and with his curiosity, he slowly lifted his right hand to touch one of the sparkles…

…only to have the sparkles shatter into even more white sparkles. "What the hell?"

"AH! It's you!"

Cain didn't even get a chance to turn in time, for he was immediately glompped by Kazuki, sparkles dancing around both of them. Ami took a few steps away from her hugged brother, and yet couldn't help but snicker… "O-Oh, Cain! I didn't know you had a friend like that…"

"I DON'T!" Cain shouted trying to get free from the freak's death hug. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!"

"Never again!" Kazuki sang rubbing his face up against Cain's, making many blood vessels appear on Cain's forehead.

POW!

BAM!

With a powerful punch by his right hand, Cain had sent the weirdly close guy spinning backwards with a spurt of blood erupting from his nose…

…however, Cain had a little help…that was evident by the second fist that lined up with his own. Traveling down the arm, Cain was surprised to see Fomalhaut standing next to him, a blood vessel disappearing into his skin. "Finally! Someone else hates that damn bastard!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ami asked blinking at Fomalhaut who just combed his hand through his hair.

"The name's Stellar…Fomalhaut Stellar," The Star Formation duelist stated shaking his head slightly, the silver locks of his hair falling down to his face. "Obelisk Blue Elite, the master of the stars…"

"And someone with an overbearing ego," Cain added making Fomalhaut lower his head slightly with a blood vessel appearing on the Star Duelist's fist.

"Little runt…" Fomalhaut growled his eyebrows twitching due to the fact that this shorty was getting the better of him. "…I'd watch who you're mouthing off to…"

Shaking her head, Ami knew where this was heading. Especially since her brother was called not just one of the forbidden words, but two in the same sentence. Thankfully, she was around to calm him down…or for a better term, to keep Cain on the leash known as anger control…

…with her fists…

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING…" Cain started to shout…

…only to have Fomalhaut lift something up, a small business card with stars adorning the card. "Huh?"

"…cause I happen to be with the Duel Academy Newspaper," Fomalhaut snickered as he continued from where he left off. "I'll drag your name through the dirt…"

"I didn't know we had a newspaper," Ami stated taking the card from Fomalhaut's hand.

"Well, it's more like the newspaper club really," Fomalhaut sighed crossing his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hear about it. We just started only a couple of weeks ago…"

"This seems like a load of bull if you ask me," Cain muttered scoffing towards the side.

With a deep breath, Fomalhaut tried to control his anger, and exhaling, the Star Formation duelist smirked at the two. "I realize that…but whether you believe me or not…it's the truth. I am simply here to request a favor of you two on behalf of the newspaper…"

"First off, there are several other people around here," Cain pointed out turning left and right to see a few familiar Ra Yellows that he knew from last year. "Why don't you just ask them for help?"

"Because, I need to ask you two," Fomalhaut replied reaching into his pocket, lifting up two photos, one showing Cain and the other Ami. "I'm part of the column known as duelists of the week…and my editor sent me to find you two, cause, you two happen to be the Sonryu Siblings, and he thought that you'd be perfect for to be our first feature…"

'…_I wonder if Mustang's behind this…_' Cain thought rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

"Sounds cool!" Ami announced raising her hand up. "What do you need to do? An interview?"

"Close…" Fomalhaut replied reaching back into his pocket, this time lifting up his deck of stars. "My editor…" He couldn't help but sigh loudly at what he was going to say, but it seemed that this idea of Kazuki's was actually working… "…calls it an inter-duel…"

Fomalhaut could even feel the cold stares from Cain and Ami, he knew it was a bad idea to say that. '_Damn it! I sound like a freaking nerd!'_

"Ahem, anyway, an inter-duel is basically having me duel against ya, and I rate your skills while I ask ya questions just like in an interview…"

"Sounds like a stupid idea," Cain muttered with a dulled look on his face.

WHAM!

"OW!"

Lowering her fist from the top of her brother's head, Ami just smiled back at Fomalhaut. "I think it's a creative idea…so who are you here to duel?"

"Hey wait…" Cain groaned rubbing the top of his newly bruised head. "How'd you even know that we'd be here?"

"I'll answer your question first," Fomalhaut stated turning towards Cain. "You see, the editor is a Ra Yellow student, he's seen both of you here every weekend hanging out…which brings me to the next question…"

"…because of the time frame, I'm here to duel both of you."

"At the same time?" Ami asked blinking a few times.

"Heh…as much as I would like to do that," Fomalhaut chuckled with an insidious smirk appearing on his face. "…I wouldn't be able assess the duels properly…so I've gotten someone to…"

…immediately, Fomalhaut was interrupted with several white sparkles dancing between him and the Sonryu siblings, stopping the two from starting a fight. Slowly…everyone turned to the side to see Kazuki standing up again, only this time with a precocious grin on his face. "Ah, to experience your fist again…"

"…to help…" Fomalhaut sighed just remembering that he and Cain had punched the guy at the same time.

"…who the hell is this guy?" Cain asked bluntly with a sickened look on his face.

And with that question echoing through his mind, all of the white sparkles around Kazuki's body just shattered to the ground while his face bore a look of utter despair and anguish. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll go out on a limb here and guess that he knows you, brother," Ami stated raising an eyebrow at her brother and then at Kazuki. "…and I have to say, I'm a little concerned…"

"Oh come on! This is insane, I don't know a freak like this," Cain spat out, trying to block out the images of Garu, Mustang, Tai, and many, many more people he wished he never met.

"Ahem!" Fomalhaut coughed getting everyone's attention. "This is the guy who's going to help us with the inter-duel. Kazuki Rei, the writer of the fashion column, he offered to help since he's finished with his article on the school uniform…"

"Exactly! And what better way to pass the time," Kazuki sighed wonderfully with his hands clasped with the white twinkles reappearing around his body. "…than to help another person…especially since I get to see my little white haired duelist!"

"For the last time, I don't know you!" Cain roared.

"So, are you interested?" Fomalhaut asked Ami, not noticing that Cain was taking a few steps away from the sparkling Kazuki.

"Of course we are!" Ami announced throwing her arm up into the air.

"Now wait a minute…" Cain stated before Kazuki leaned up next to him. "ACK!"

"Now, now, now, don't be like that my angry little friend…" Kazuki cooed lifting up two duel disks from his overcoat. "How are we going to do this Fomalhaut?"

"Well, we don't want the duelists to get distracted, so…" Fomalhaut snickered slightly with his hand at his chin. "…would it be alright if we duel you two on both sides of the Ra Yellow dorm?"

"I suppose so," Ami replied. "Now, who am I dueling?"

"I call dibs on the cute little guy!" Kazuki squealed pulling Cain off to the side by the little guy's neck.

"HELP!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile near the Slifer Red dorm…

With his drinking gourd pouring into his mouth, Densui leaned up against one of the nearby trees, enjoying the cool shade with the salty breeze lofting around his body.

"Do you always drink like that this early in the day?"

Wrapping up his drink with a satisfied sigh, Densui wiped his lips with his bare arm smirking at the person who stood before him…the shade covering his face. "Hey, its five o'clock somewhere…"

"…aren't you a minor? We both look the same age…"

"Don't assume this is an alcoholic beverage," Densui retorted tying the gourd to his belt. "Besides…technically, we're not under the age limit laws since we're on the open sea…"

"Whatever…now what do you want?"

"Yeesh, no need to be so straight to the point," Densui yawned stretching his arms up into the air. He had followed Talo's advice (which was a rarity in and of itself, Densui barely paid attention to Talo, but, if it was a way to get out of actual work…) and decided to get into contact with a certain someone.

…and since he was part of a dueling family, it was a given that Densui had picked a winner for the job. "But fine…here's my proposition…I know that tension is high in your family…"

"…yeah, thanks to the older brother."

"And yet, it's a shame that the youngest of you gets the most attention," Densui chuckled. "But, what if I could make that little problem of yours go away…"

"No. My problems are my own, I won't let anyone else solve them for me…"

"Admirable…too bad that won't get you far in this world," Densui sighed shaking his head. "But don't worry…I'm not going to interfere, I just want to give a helping hand…"

"…no…"

"What?!" Densui questioned, it was rough for him to see the plan unraveling before it even got a chance to get off of the ground.

"I'll solve my problems by my own hands. To accept help is a form of weakness, and would deprive my success greatly…"

"Damn, who knew you'd be the chivalrous type," Densui whistled biting his nail while reaching into his pocket. "Look, how 'bout I just pay ya to get on with your little payback a little sooner than you anticipated?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Snapping his hand out of his pocket, Densui slowly held up the paper and cards he had brought as incentive to get this guy to duel on his behalf. "I'm talking about something that you've wanted for a long time…"

Lifting the cards up first to the shadowed figure's face, the young man's jaw opened slightly and his eyes widened. "W-What?! How did you…?"

"Please, I may be a dead drunk," Densui chuckled pulling the card back, only to lift it back up with the paper in his fingers. "But, my intelligence and gathering skills are just as good as everyone else's. I know the deck you run…and this card is perfect with what you use…"

"And all I'm asking…is that you do one teensy, weensy little favor for me, and its yours…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I can't thank you enough for this," Fomalhaut stated (trying to keep a straight fact) shuffling his deck a few times before handing it towards Ami, to exchange the decks of cards. "You really saved my tail on this…"

"Hey, no worries," Ami replied cutting the cards, and then shuffling Fomalhaut's cards in a fancy manner. "I was actually hoping on using this deck real soon…"

"Well then…" Fomalhaut chuckled taking his deck back, snapping it into his duel disk before he began to step backwards. "…if that's the case, then…I won't hold back at all…"

Before he even reached for his deck, Fomalhaut simply placed his right hand into his pants' pocket, if only for a second…however, Ami was too busy looking over the new cards she had in her hands to notice. '_All set…'_

"Now then…let's duel…"

"Hold on a minute!" Ami shouted making Fomalhaut blink a few times in confusion.

"What's the hold up?" Fomalhaut asked still pulling his five cards from his deck. "I thought that you wanted to duel."

"I do," Ami stated with a small blush on her face as she poked her fingers together a few times. "It's just…"

"It's just…what?" Fomalhaut questioned raising an eyebrow.

"…I wanna have a cool way to start the duel!" Ami admitted with a great smile on her face.

"…what?" Fomalhaut muttered blinking a few times.

"My brother goes 'Ready? Steady? Duel!' whenever he begins a duel," Ami explained. "And well…I wanted to have a unique way to announce my duels!"

"Please don't…" Fomalhaut asked, disappointed since he thought that he would actually have a sane person to talk to…but no, that wasn't going to happen, not in this life time.

"Get ready! For an action pack duel!" Ami announced rolling her arms slightly, till she lifted her hand up towards Fomalhaut. "Get ready! For the duelist extraordinaire, me! Ami Sonryu!"

"…get on with it already!" Fomalhaut snapped with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. (FLP: 8000)

"Heh, sorry!" Ami giggled rubbing the back of her head. "How about…"

"No…" Fomalhaut said in a monotone voice. "Can we please just get on with the duel?"

"Fine…spoilsport…" Ami pouted snapping off the top five cards from her dueling deck. And she finally came up with a decent one too after that little failure. (ALP: 8000)

"And since I ruined your important duelist cry," Fomalhaut sighed, even he wasn't as bad to make a girl pout (you've seen his room). "You can go first."

"Well, alright, I guess that'll do," Ami sighed, still slightly disappointed as she drew her next card.

'…_let's see, I've seen what her brother can do with those alchemists…_' Fomalhaut thought raising an eyebrow as Ami fanned her cards in front of her face to view closer. '_…and according to what Lucian's files said, she uses…um, I think it was a Kuriboh deck…weird…'_

"Hey, looks like we've got a crowd!" Ami stated with a wink towards Fomalhaut.

Being interrupted from his train of thought, Fomalhaut looked around to see that many Ra Yellows were watching the duel, some of them sitting on the ground and the others were standing on the second level balconies. In retrospect, Fomalhaut probably should've expected this…

…he was still in his Obelisk blue uniform, and more than likely the students were probably thinking that it was a chance for the Ra Yellow Dorm one up the Obelisk Blues…

'_Typical…well, as long as they don't start cheering and dancing…'_ Fomalhaut thought crossing his arms while tapping his fingers on his biceps. '_I shouldn't have a problem controlling my anger and my mission shouldn't have a problem either…'_

"…And since we've got an audience," Ami announced placing one of the cards onto her duel disk. "We'll have to give them a show! And what's a better show than a magic show!"

"Excuse me…but did you just say, magic show?" Fomalhaut questioned before a large cloud of light pink smoke erupted from the field in front of Ami.

"Exactly! And for a magic show, you need a Magician!" Ami replied as the smoke disappeared into the air…

…and standing where the cloud was, large light pink top hat was standing on the ground. Everyone blinked in confusion until the hat immediately shrunk down onto the messy red hair of the young girl magician, with her pink cloak flowing over her small shoulders and black dress shirt and skirt. With a cute giggle, the young magician winked at Fomalhaut (500/500)…

…The star formation duelist's face now glowing a bright crimson at the sight of the girl. '_Urk! A-A-A magical girl?! That's not fair! Damn you!'_

"Hey are you okay?" Ami asked as the young girl magician tilted her head to the side.

"F-Fine! I'm fine!" Fomalhaut coughed out lowering his duel disk slightly to his waist. "J-Just please…continue your turn…"

"Jeez, do you have a crush on Mystic Magician Apprentice – Luca?" Ami teased wagging her finger while Luca did the same.

"N-No! A-Anyway, what's your move going to be?!" Fomalhaut shouted, his face getting redder and redder with each passing second.

"Alright then…" Ami giggled fitting a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind Luca. "So let's see what my duelist partner makes of this show!"

"I-I'll assume that you're ending your turn," Fomalhaut coughed snapping his next card. "Draw!"

'_How the hell am I going to fight against a monster that kawaii!'_

Looking at the card, Fomalhaut's eyes slowly curved. '_…thanks…but that trick earlier was horrible!'_

"Since you like special effects," Fomalhaut chuckled slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "How about a little of my own! Let the stars fly!"

With a flurry of stars erupting from behind him, Fomalhaut smiled as all of the stars clapped together…immediately shattering into the cute, chibi Star Wanderer (1300/700), giggling wildly…

…until he saw the Magician Apprentice – Luca…making his white face blush wildly himself…

"…like duelist, like monster…" Ami sighed with a smile on her face.

"Oh, knock it off…" Fomalhaut sighed as a card popped out of his deck and into his hand. "Anyway, Star Wanderer's effect activates, allowing me to add one Zodiac card from my deck to my hand…and why wait to play it?"

"I activate the spell card, Zodiac – Leo!"

With the spell card appearing behind him, the Star Guide roared loudly as his body slowly began to transform, forming into a large lion like version of himself (1300/700 + 400/400). "My continuous spell card selects one 'Star' monster on the field. And not only does the selected monster gain four hundred attack and defense points…"

"But as you can, see, he becomes a beast type monster! And now, attack!"

The transformed Star Wanderer looked back at Fomalhaut with a look that seemed to say 'Are you nuts!?' Immediately, a large blood vessel appeared on the back of Fomalhaut's head at his monster's behavior. "Yeah I know! But this is a duel! A-And as much as I hate to attack such a kawaii monster, we have no choice!"

Unfortunately, the beastly Star Wanderer didn't agree with his duelist…

"I've never seen a duel monster disagree with his duelist before," Ami admitted blinking in confusion.

"DAMN IT!" Tired of his monster's behavior, Fomalhaut stomped forward, grabbing the lion like monster by the back of his head. "You'll attack even if I have to throw you!"

"Did you think that the crowd would only be pleased with that performance?" Ami asked snapping her fingers up into the air, stopping Fomalhaut from tossing his monster. "Don't think so! Face down trap card go! Magical Hats!"

"M-Magical Hats?" Fomalhaut questioned as three large black top hats with yellow question marks fell from the sky, one of them landing over Luca's head.

Then, with the hats shuffling a few times, Fomalhaut and the Leo Star Wanderer watched now confused. "I didn't think anyone used that card now-a-days…"

"Just because a card is old," Ami stated with a large smile on her face while she shuffled her deck. "Doesn't mean its not good! Now I've got three defenses, one of them being my Mystic Magician Apprentice!"

"…but, what else is under there?"

A one in three chance, unfortunately, the odds weren't in his favor, so Fomalhaut was at a quandary…the younger Sonryu Sibling wasn't bad at all with her strategy… Ami was a little sarcastic, yet kind at the same time…and if the rest of her monsters were like Luca…

'…_I think I'm in love…'_

"Now who's stalling?" Ami announced snapping Fomalhaut from his trance.

"R-Right!" Fomalhaut shouted shaking the blush from his face, noticing that the Star Wanderer was snickering at his master's behavior. "Oh shut up!"

Then with a great throw, Fomalhaut threw the tearing Star Wanderer towards the middle hat, making it crash loudly into hat…

…unfortunately, instead of hitting the kawaii magician, the dazed Star Wanderer had only crashed into a large black pendant, shattering it into many shards. And with her thumb pointed downward, Ami made a loud buzzing sound. "EEEHHH! Wrong answer! That was my Black Pendant equip spell card! And when its sent from the field to the graveyard, you take five hundred points of damage!"

"Wait what?" Fomalhaut questioned before many black shards flew into his body, making him skid backwards and growl in pain. "URK!" (FLP: 7500)

"What do you think about my combo?" Ami asked with an innocent look on her face with a wink as the Leo Star Wanderer limbed back to Fomalhaut's side of the field, a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Heh, heh," Fomalhaut stuttered fitting a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his in pain Star monster. "Well…I'll say its retro…"

"Hmm…wait till you see the end of it," Ami stated with the remaining two hats shattering into pixels, allowing a single face down card appear in front of her…

…and a second large black pendant appearing in front of her as well. "Cause when you end your turn, the other Black Pendant that I have, is automatically destroyed! And you know what that means!"

"You can't be…" Fomalhaut questioned, only with the second Black Pendant shattering into many shards that flew into his body, making the Star formation duelist lift his arms at the last second. "GURK!" (FLP: 7000)

"And the curtain opens to me once more!" Ami announced snapping her next card in a fancy manner. "And next, I'll set one card face down…and summon the next master of entertainment! Mystic Magician Knight!"

This time, this magician's entrance erupted with a flurry of playing cards, all of them skidding off of the black armor that was under his long green cloak. With his fancy brown hair jutting from underneath his green top hat, the young magician drew his fancy silver rapier from his belt (1500/0).

"A knight…acting like a magician?" Fomalhaut questioned as Ami lifted up the remaining four cards in her hand.

"You'd be surprised how many magic tricks require swords," Ami admitted lifting her deck up and beginning to shuffle the cards like a skilled magician. "This guy just decided to cut out the middle man and carry his own sword. And here's a little trick just for the crowd!"

Then from out of no where, several playing cards began to float around the Mystic Magician Knight's rapier, forming into a blade of cards (1500/0 + 1200/0). "When he's summoned, all cards in my hand get shuffled back into my deck…and in return, for each card he gains three hundred attack points!"

That's when the face down card popped up into a large cloud of pink smoke, allowing the Mystic Magician Apprentice – Luca to reappear (500/500), winking at Fomalhaut once more, just to get the star duelist to blush once more. "And with his lovely assistant back…Mystic Magician Knight! Attack the Star Wanderer!"

Raising his sword of cards into the air, the Mystic Magician Knight slashed the cards towards the surprised Leo Star Wanderer. In a wave of cards the Star Wanderer yelped loudly before being dragged under. (FLP: 6000)

"Huh…it'll take a lot more than that!" Fomalhaut shouted, throwing his arm over his face down card. "Continuous Trap card go! Foretold Legacy!"

Fomalhaut's trap card flipped up, this card showing a silver armored young man walking through a starlit hallway. The trap card glowed slightly red, and with a snap, Fomalhaut added another card of his into his hand. "This trap card allows me to draw a card whenever you inflict battle damage to my life points…"

That's when a few of the cards flew from the Mystic Magician Knight's sword, making look less menacing (2700/0 – 300/0 + 0/300). "…and that's not my trap's doing…"

"Nope, it's his own ability," Ami explained as the Mystic Magician Knight wagged his finger at Fomalhaut. "When he inflicts damage to your life points, he loses three hundred attack points…but gains three hundred defense points."

Before Fomalhaut could say, Luca appeared next to him with a cheerful smile on her face. Then, blowing him a kiss, Fomalhaut blushed redder than usual, his life point counter slowly decreasing. (FLP: 5500)

"And in case you're wondering," Ami giggled as Luca reappeared next to her. "I had Luca attacked you directly…"

"Um, yeah…" Fomalhaut muttered shaking his head of the blush while drawing another card thanks to his Foretold Legacy. "Anyway, since you've got nothing in your hand…"

Snapping his next card, Fomalhaut turned it slightly, raising an eyebrow at the card. "…then it's my turn! And I'll activate the field spell card, Star System!"

The ground began to rumble and the sky began to darken. And with a large smile on his face, Fomalhaut raised his hand into the air, summoning many stars to fall from the sky, crashing into the ground at his and Ami's feet…all of them glowing a bright blue. "Wow! Nice light show, but is it supposed to do something?"

"Just watch," Fomalhaut replied lifting his next card up into the air. "And you're not the only one with a kawaii companion! I summon Star Guide!"

Several more stars began to rain down from the sky, this time all of them crashing into a single point. Then the stars shattered into the air, forming into a cute, young girl with a chibi body and spiked blonde hair with a long tied back hair tail with a star at the end that billowed as she flew around the star crossed area. The young girl's eyes were as dark as the night's sky and over her petite body was a dark blue jumpsuit with white stars near the top (1000/1000).

"Heh, another star monster?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow at the floating Star Guide.

"Correct," Fomalhaut answered with a nod, snapping his fingers as his still on the field Zodiac – Leo card began to glow. "And now, here's a little trick that she has, when she's summoned, all Zodiac cards get targeted to her!"

With a small cute roar, the Star Guide immediately morphed into a lioness version of her self (1000/1000 + 400/400). And that's when the many blue stars began to glow, making the Star Guide Lioness glow a bright sky blue, making her roar a little louder (1400/1400 + 400/0). "And here's a combo for you! If a Star monster get targeted for a Zodiac card that monster gains four hundred attack points!"

"Not a bad trick for our audience," Ami stated with a great smile on her face.

"Will you please stop treating this duel as a magic show?" Fomalhaut asked shaking his head.

"…well, I thought that you'd wanted an exciting duel for your article," Ami replied blinking a few times.

"…Article?" Fomalhaut questioned raising an eyebrow…before catching himself. "Oh, right, the newspaper…well, the thought counts I guess…"

"Anyway, I'll activate another continuous spell card, Zodiac – Ox!"

With the spell card appearing behind the Star Guide, a light green aura began to form around the lioness version of the monster, immediately making her body change again. This time she stood on her hind leg, with two large locks of her hair forming into a pair of bull horns on her head and her paws slowly formed into small clawed hands. And with a cute little roar, the disfigured Star Guide landed onto the ground (1800/1400 + 350/350 + 400/0) still keeping some of her cuteness.

"Wow…that seemed a little harsh to do to your cute little monster," Ami stated as Luce stepped to the side.

"Trust me, I don't like doing that to my monsters," Fomalhaut stated lifting his hand up towards the disfigured Star Guide. "…but, this is a duel, and besides, she's still a little cute…anyway, don't distract me! Star Guide! Attack the Mystic Magician Knight! Beastly Star Shower!"

Jumping into the air, the Star Guide began to spin around at a fast rate, sending many stars shoot from her spinning body. The surprised Magician Knight just yelped before the stars crashed into his body, making him disappear in a cloud of green smoke and birds.

"…that was weird," Fomalhaut stated. (ALP: 7850)

"Hey, he's a magician, he's gotta make a great exit," Ami replied crossing her arms after slipping the Mystic Magician Knight's card into her graveyard. "So much so, when he goes the graveyard as a result of battle, I can draw another card."

"Go right ahead," Fomalhaut replied fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his transformed Star Guide. "But, with my next face down card…"

"The show will go on!" Ami announced snapping off another card from her deck. "And now, I'll activate the spell card, Magical Dimension!"

A large cloud of dark smoke appeared behind Luca, making the Mystic Magician Apprentice tip her hat towards Fomalhaut as a large golden coffin with many silver chains wrapped around it. "Now here's how my spell card works, first, I need to have a spellcaster out on the field…"

The coffin slowly opened and Luca slowly jumped into it, the coffin closing behind her. "And if you couldn't tell, my Magician is a spellcaster so it works perfectly. Now, by tributing her, I can now special summon another spellcaster from my hand!"

Taking the final card in her hand, Ami immediately slapped the card onto her duel disk, making the large coffin explode in a flurry of pigeons, cards and white smoke. "And I choose, Mystic Magician – Walker!"

With a mystic and empowering music echoing through the air, the smoke slowly rolled off of the magician's white cloaked shoulders and his spinning black cane. With his jutting back black hair covered with a fancy white top hat, the fancy magician smirked widely (2800/1700).

"Oh great…another magician…" Fomalhaut sighed loudly, only to have many chains erupt from the ground around his transformed Star Guide, dragging her into the ground. "WHAT THE!?"

"And there's the kicker," Ami announced as Walker dusted his black tuxedo off. "My Magical Dimension destroys one monster on the field. Namely your Star Guide…and now…Walker! Attack him directly!"

"Uh oh…" Fomalhaut gulped as the Mystic Magician appeared in front of him, holding up a deck of playing cards…

…only to send the many cards slamming into Fomalhaut's face, sending him skidding backwards. (FLP: 2700)

"Ha! I knew something like that would happen!" Fomalhaut announced first drawing a card from his deck thanks to his Foretold Legacy, and then his other face down card flipped up showing a trap card known as Damage Condenser. "Thankfully I've got this trap card, so by discarding one card from my hand…"

The trap card shattered into several Stars that flew directly into the sky, immediately forming into a large constellation in the shape of what appeared to be a dragon. "…and now, I can summon a monster with attack equal to the damage I just took! And what better than…Star Night Dragon!"

The constellation seemed to glow brighter and brighter with each passing second, forming into a large gold serpent dragon with small wings and hooked claws. Around the dragon's body were several glowing stars that sparkled in the holographic night…

…and with a loud screeching roar, the dragon made all of the Ra Yellow duelists cover their ears in pain (2350/2400).

Pulling her hands away from her ears, Ami just noticed the large dragon glaring down at her with the silver eyes. "Nice…but, I would've figured that you'd summon something just a tad bit stronger…"

"Why don't you end your turn," Fomalhaut suggested crossing his arms. "And then I'll show the trick that I save just for special occasions…"

'_Great…now I'm using magician references…'_

"Well, then, why not go right ahead," Ami replied crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Fine then!" Fomalhaut chuckled snapping off the top card of his deck. "Then let's see how you'll deal with this! I activate the Zodiac – Scorpio! And guess who I'm choosing…"

As the spell card appeared behind the Star Night Dragon, the star monster roared loudly into the air as its tail and claws began to meld into a scorpion's tail and claws, its eyes beginning to resemble that of an insect's (2350/2400 + 400/0).

"Um, I'll go out on a limb here and guess that your spell has another effect…" Ami asked as the insectoid dragon crashed onto the ground, shaking the very earth beneath everyone's feet.

"You'd be safe on that limb…" Fomalhaut replied shaking a card in his hand. "Sure, my latest Zodiac card doesn't empower my dragon…but as you can tell, it makes my dragon a bug now…and gives him a nasty effect…"

"But, before that, I'll activate another spell card, this one known as Star Alignment!"

With his newest spell disappearing into the holographic night sky, the two other useless Zodiac cards began to slowly move behind his large dragon. Then the insectoid dragon roared loudly into the air as its arms and legs began to meld into strong lion's legs, with a large black mane of hair erupting from the back of the strange dragon's head.

Then, with two large bull-like horns erupting from its head, the greatly disfigured dragon's body began to bulge with muscles and snort (2750/2400 + 400/400 + 350/350 + 400/0 + 400/0 4300/3150) loudly. "The stars are in the sky for me to manipulate…and this is more apparent with my spell card's ability…"

"Now all Zodiac cards target my Star Night Dragon…or, should I refer to him as the Star Night Chimera? Ah, it doesn't matter…"

"Hmm…I wonder if my brother would like that monster," Ami muttered to herself, still looking at the monster and ignoring Fomalhaut.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Fomalhaut shouted stomping his foot onto the ground a few times before throwing his arm up. "Oh forget it! Just attack that Magician Walker!"

Snapping its head back, the Star Night Chimera began to prepare for an attack towards the Mystic Magician…

…only to have Walker throw his hat into the air, making the hat pop four times into three other hats. The hats then grew to about six feet tall and wide, immediately allowing them to fall to the ground over Walker (who seemed to have disappeared at the last second.)

"Nice try, but I've got my face down card to give me a helping hand!" Ami announced raising her hand up to her lifted up face down card, this one showing the Mystic Magician Apprentice – Luca throwing her hat up into the air, making more top hats to appear around her. "My Mystic Hats allow me to tribute one Mystic Magician from my side of the field, then I can special summon one Mystic Hat Token to my side of the field for every two stars on the tributed monster!"

"So I've got four Mystic Hat Tokens (0/0 x4) to protect me in defense mode!"

"Fine by me! Chimera! Attack the hat token on the far right!" Fomalhaut commanded throwing his hand forward while the disfigured dragon fired several stars from its largely fanged mouth into one of the silk hats…crushing the hat and then sending a few sparks of the stars into Ami.

"What the?" Ami asked brushing some of the star remains away from her, but couldn't help but notice her life point counter. "Hey!" (ALP: 7350)

"And there's the effect of my Scorpio," Fomalhaut explained fitting another card into the final spell/trap card slot into his duel disk. "Whenever the selected monster attacks, you lose five hundred life points…and while you have those tokens…they won't last for long…"

"…but for now…I'll end my turn…"

"Alright then…" Ami giggled snapping her next card off the top of her deck. She could feel the downright pressure of this duel…and yet, it was so welcoming to feel it! Especially with these new cards of hers…

"Now then! I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! No need to explain this!"

Fomalhaut knew the card, and he didn't even bother to even blink as Ami drew her next three cards…only to place two of them into her duel disk's graveyard.

"Next, I'll use a card that I swiped from my brother!" Ami announced lifting the only card she had left. "Known as the Water Stone of the Wise! And all I need to do is remove two monster cards from play, and I can draw three new cards!"

'…_how lucky can you get?'_ Fomalhaut thought as Ami snapped off three more cards from the top of her deck. '_I wonder if the shorty has luck like his sister…'_

"Awesome! Now, I'll activate a familiar spell card!" Ami announced as a large cloud of smoke appeared behind all three of her Mystic Hat Tokens.

"What?! NO!" Fomalhaut shouted taking a step backwards as a familiar golden coffin began to climb up from the smoke, the chains around it breaking as if they were paper being ripped in half.

"That's right! I activate Magical Dimension!" Ami announced as one of the Mystic Hat Tokens was drawn into the open coffin. Then, in a bright light, the coffin shattered into many pixels and clouds of smoke. "And now…I'll special summon, Cybernetic Magician!"

Stepping from the smoke streaming from his shoulders, the white dressed magician slowly stepped forward with his metallic sheen clothes gleamed in the holographic star light (2400/1000). "And now…for the remainder of my spell's effect! Say goodbye to your dragon…insect…lion…whatever it is!"

The chains erupted from the ground, all of them flowing over the disfigured dragon's body…

"AMI! AMI! AMI!" The crowds of Ra Yellow students began chanting as the chains began to tighten around Fomalhaut's dragon.

'…_great…they're cheering…'_ Fomalhaut thought reaching into his hand lifting another card up, snapping it into his duel disk's graveyard. "At least they won't be cheering for long! Don't think my dragon will fall that easily! By discarding one Light Attribute monster from my hand, I can prevent my dragon's destruction!"

With a loud roar, the Star Night Dragon shattered the many chains that wrapped around its body…its eyes narrowing down at Ami for trying to destroy it.

"Um…well…that's a bust…" Ami laughed slightly lifting the last card up from her hand. "Oh well, at least I've still got my Cybernetic Magician's special ability…"

"No you don't!" Fomalhaut shouted throwing his arm into the air. "You see, I actually know what that monster of yours can do! So I'll activate my last trap card…"

The final face down card slowly raised up, this one showing many cards flying into the air with constellations drawn on them. "…Power Signs! Now, by sending my Zodiac – Scorpio, Zodiac – Leo, and Zodiac – Ox to the graveyard from the field…"

All three of the Zodiac cards shattered into many flaming red stars that flew directly towards Ami's field, exploding into several flurries of stars that stabbed into the Cybernetic Magician and the two remaining Mystic Hat Tokens, making them shatter into stars themselves. "…and all face up monsters on your side of the field bite the big one!"

"Uh…" Ami chuckled nervously as her only lines of defense were now gone, and the spell card in her hand was only for certain conditions…

…and unfortunately for her, this wasn't the condition she needed.

"…turn end…"

"Heh…relax," Fomalhaut snickered pulling his next card, and then lifted his hand up to his…original Star Night Dragon floating behind him (4300/3150 – (400/400 + 350/350) 3550/2400). "At least my dragon loses the effects that were given by the Zodiac cards…"

"Wait, shouldn't your monster lose more attack points?" Ami asked as Fomalhaut lifted up another card from his hand.

The large green giggling Pot of Greed appeared in front of Fomalhaut, allowing him to draw two more cards, one was immediately slipped into his graveyard. "No, you see my field spell empowers my monster each time when a Star monster is targeted for a Zodiac card…like my next one! I activate the Zodiac – Gemini!"

With a loud roar, the large Star Night Dragon's head began to spilt...until two versions of its head were attached to its neck (3550/2400 + 400/0). "Of course, to use this one, I need to discard one card from my hand…and now, my dragon can attack twice! Dual Stellar Blaster!"

Both of the dragon's heads reeled back, both of them charging a bright, golden light that was fired at Ami…forming into several stars that crashed into Ami's body…making her skid backwards with the chanting for her name dying down.

"Ha! That was awesome!" (ALP: 0)

Fomalhaut could only blink a few times at the laughter that echoed through the air as the many holograms began to fizzle out of sight. He couldn't get a good vibe on the younger Sonryu Sibling, and had to wonder… '_Is the older brother like this?'_

"Anyway, I hope that helped you with your article," Ami sighed wiping her hair from her face while she walked towards Fomalhaut.

"Article? Oh right, that article," Fomalhaut caught himself once more rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Anyway, that was an…inter…interesting deck type and duel. I'm sure my readers will enjoy that…"

"Thanks!" Ami announced with a great smile on her face…before she turned towards the dorm. "Although…I wonder how Cain's doing…"

"Well…" Fomalhaut stated placing his right hand on Ami's shoulder for only for a second. "Let's go see how my…ugh, associate is handling your brother…"

"Sure!" Ami stated skipping away from Fomalhaut, not noticing that Fomalhaut was smirking…

…smirking at the weird marking that had appeared and disappeared on the shoulder he had placed his hand on a few seconds ago. Then slowly, the star formation duelist followed his target…his eyes now fixated a little lower…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Star Guide / Light / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Fairy/Effect:** When this card is summoned to the field, you may have all 'Zodiac' spell cards target this card.

**Description:** A cute, young girl with a chibi body and spiked blonde hair with a long tied back hair tail with a star at the end, her eyes as dark as the night's sky. Over her petite body is a dark blue jumpsuit with white stars near the top.

**Zodiac – Leo / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, select one face up 'Star' Monster. Increase the attack and defense of the selected card by 400 points. Treat the selected monster's type as a Beast-Type. When this card is destroyed, you may take one 'Zodiac' card from your deck to your hand.

**Image:** A powerful lion roaring through the starry sky.

**Zodiac – Ox / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, select one face up 'Star' Monster. As long as this card is face up on the field, the selected 'Star' Monster is considered to be a 'Beast-Warrior' type. Increase the attack of the selected 'Star' monster by 350.

**Image:** Many oxen leaping into the air.

**Zodiac – Gemini / Continuous Spell / Effect:** To activate this card, discard one card from your hand. When this card is activated, select one face up 'Star' Monster. The selected 'Star' monster may attack twice in the battle phase.

**Image:** A white and black clothed pair of cute twins running through a starry sky.

**Star System / Field Spell / Effect:** Each time a face up 'Star' monster is selected for a 'Zodiac' card, increase the attack points of the selected 'Star' monster by 400 points.

**Image:** A large celestial system with many planets and stars.

**Zodiac – Scorpio / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, select one face up 'Star' Monster. When the selected card declares an attack inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points. The selected monster is considered an Insect type

**Image:** A large scorpion crawling through the starry sky.

**Foretold Legacy / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Whenever a monster on your opponent's field attacks and inflicts battle damage to your life points, you may draw one card from your deck.

**Image:** A young man walking through a star covered hallway wearing a dark silver armor

**Star Alignment / Instant Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, you may switch the target of all face up 'Zodiac' continuous spell cards to an appropriate target.

**Image:** Many stars lining up in a fancy manner over Earth.

**Mystic Magician Apprentice - Luca / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Spellcaster/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one spellcaster monster from your deck with 1000 or less defense points in face up defense position or face down defense position.

**Description:** A young red haired lass dressed in a light pink silk hat, cloak and black scarf, over a fancy black shirt and skirt.

**Mystic Magician Knight / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** When this card is summoned, you must shuffle all cards in your hand back into your deck. For each card that was shuffled into your deck, increase the attack of this card by 300 points. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, decrease the attack of his card by 300 points and increase the defense of this card by 300. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may draw one card.

**Description:** A young brown haired man wearing a green top hat and cloak over black armor with a silver rapier at his belt.

**Mystic Hats / Instant Spell / Effect:** Tribute one face up 'Magician' on your side of the field. Special summon one 'Mystic Hat Token' (Dark/LV.1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/Spellcaster) for every two stars on the tributed monster on your side of the field.

**Image:** The Mystic Magician Apprentice – Luca tossing her hat into the air, with many other silk hats appearing around her.

**Mystic Magician – Walker / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1700 / Spellcaster/Effect:** Once per turn, by cutting this card's attack in half, you may return one face up card on the field back to its owner's hand. This card cannot attack during the turn this effect is used.

**Image:** A cocky young magician, his black hair jutting down in the back with a single, large strand in the front popping from under his fancy white silk hat and under his white cape is a fancy black tux that has a shinning diamond pendant clipped on his chest.

**Power Signs / Trap / Effect:** Send three face up 'Zodiac' Spell cards on your side of the field to the graveyard and destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side.

**Image:** Many cards flying in the air with constellations on them.

**Star Night Dragon / Light / LV. 7 / ATK: 2350 / DEF: 2400 / Dragon/Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field or in your graveyard, this card's name is treated as 'Serpent Night Dragon'. When this monster attacks a face down monster, destroy that monster without flipping that monster face-up or applying damage calculation. When this monster is targeted by the effect of a spell card that would destroy this card, you may discard one LIGHT-attribute monster card from your hand to negate this card's destruction.

**Description:** A large serpentine dragon with many star decals on it with angelic wings on his back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Densui:** Ha! Did you think we'd show that little shorty's duel next?! HA!

**?-?-?-?-?:** I'll take it that I'm going to duel next…

**Densui:** Ya got that right! No way am I going to fail with this mission!

**?-?-?-?-?:** Mission?

**Densui:** It's nothing for you to be concerned…you just need to duel…

_**Is blood thicker than water? Perhaps not…when siblings of a duel family cross paths and face each other…who will win? Next time on Duelist Open Destiny – **__**Chapter 33: A Turner for the Worst**_

**Densui:** And look for Vyser D's spin off fiction…

**Ask Fomalhaut!**

**Densui: **Feel free to ask Fomalhaut any question, and we mean any question and he'll answer it to the best of his…

WHAM!

**Densui:** URK!

**Fomalhaut:** Don't even try it you damn dead drunk!


	33. Chapter 33: A Turner for the Worst

_**Being someone left on the steps of the Ninja grounds, I wouldn't know what a family truly is…**_

…_**although, if I had to consider people as my family, I'd say that Yae is like a twin sister, Takashi an older brother…and Master Yoh is my perverted old grandpa…**_

_**Of course, my new friends, I consider them my 'family' as well…**_

_**Still, from the family relationship I've seen with Cain and Ami, I can tell that having a real blood related family is worth a lot. **_

_**But…from what I'm seeing in front of me…**_

…_**is there usually this much tension between family?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**A Turner for the Worst**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

On the island floating in the Pacific, it was another peaceful midday at the island, save for a mysterious cool breeze that was a rarity for the tropical island. Students relaxing, others dueling, and some of them…

…being dragged in the main school building by their ear…

Or to be more specific, a certain blue haired, red duelist was by a red haired, Ra Yellow girl.

For some reason, Kara had a stronger grip than Garu had accounted for a shy girl like herself. "OW! OW! OW! You can let go! I'm not going to, OW, going to run off!"

"Um…I-I don't think so…" Kara replied turning her head to Garu, while keeping her fingers on Garu's ear. "Y-Yae told me that until we get to the…"

"Damn it Yae!" Garu shouted into the air, making the students that were already staring at the two students to step backwards.

"Do…do you have to shout so loudly?" Kara asked blushing slightly.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll be taking over here Miss Turner…"

Both Garu and Kara snapped their heads to the side, met with the sight of the white bandana wearing professor, looking through a folder, fingering some of the papers inside.

Then, and he didn't know how, but Garu managed to free from himself with a surprised and excited look on his face. "SATOSHI!"

Kara bowed slightly towards Satoshi. "G-Good afternoon Professor…"

"Miss Turner, Back Watered Duelist," Satoshi nodded back to the two duelists, making the red duelist fall to the ground. "Been a while…"

"Aw come on!" Garu shouted lifting his torso up, tears rolling down the sides of his face. "You still can't remember my name?! How can…"

"Shut it Back-Watered duelist," Satoshi stated walking past Garu looking down at Kara. "Anyway…I'm glad you were able to bring the Back-Watered duelist this fine day…"

Twitching slightly as he stood up, Garu lowered his head to have his hair overshadow his eyes. "You've got to be kidding…" He sighed in a quiet voice.

"…and I must say," Satoshi continued snapping the folder shut. "I'm impressed…with both of you."

"Thank you sir," Kara stated bowed again slightly.

"...Huh?" Garu questioned raising an eyebrow. "Impressed with what?"

"You give me a chance to explain and I'll tell you," Satoshi growled placing his hand on top of Garu's already messy blue hair, ruffling it up even more. "…yeesh, I'm starting to think that the results were a mistake…"

"Will you just get to the point!?" Garu snapped, slapping Satoshi's hand to the side.

"…where'd that come from?" Satoshi asked blinking a few times at Garu's sudden anger.

"Sorry," Garu replied with a slight blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've been under some stress…what with the tutoring, that Legendz crap and being whapped on the head several times by that white haired shorty…"

"White haired shorty?" Satoshi questioned blinking a few times.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It was bright, the sun hanging high in the sky, beating down on the top of Densui's greasy, slicked black hair. With the sheen on his hair gleaming in the light, Densui threw his red overcoat over his shoulder in order to cool himself slightly. '_…this sucks…I wish I had some nachos…_'

With the temperature being this horrible, his drink gourd left in his room, and his stomach growling loudly, wasn't helping Densui with his little trip to the Ra Yellow dorm. Since he made that deal with the mysterious duelist, there were a few other conditions that Densui had to fulfill.

Then suddenly…

"DAMN YOU TALO!" Densui roared throwing his overcoat on the ground, sending a lot of dirt flying off into the air.

And once again, Densui had to chalk up another point for Talo screw over. It was typical!

One of the more recent events was when the two of them were stationed at the sister school to the Pacific duel academy, the Atlantic Academy. Densui was loving the mission (even though he didn't really do any work, he left that to Talo), he didn't have to see Talo unless he had to, he was able to sleep all day, skip his classes…

…and best of all, he managed to score big time with his roommate match. Thankfully, it wasn't Talo he was matched with, no; rather it was a lovely young girl. Not only did he manage to get a few awkward moments out of the deal, but whenever she was in her classes…

…well, let's just say that Densui went exploring in the room…

But no…Talo had to ruin that for Densui! Talo had made a wager with his own roommate and managed to somehow get Densui to agree with it (he kinda thought he had too much of the sweet rice wine at the time). The deal was that Talo and his roommate would duel each other, and if the girl won, Talo would have to change places with the girl roommate that Densui had grown accustomed with.

Everything was looking good in the beginning; there was even a side bet by a short duelist and a cold hearted stiff that Densui wished to get in on.

But that all shattered…

Talo had surrendered to the girl, and both of the saints of sin were forced to room with each other. And with Talo, Densui didn't really enjoy the fact that the temperature was turned down, his little 'exploring' was canceled, and he was always bombarded with Talo's sickening lectures on what they were supposed to do.

To top things off, he was now forced to room with Talo at the Red Dorm while they were stationed at the Pacific Duel Academy. Maybe if he studied a tad bit more (or cheated a little bit better) he could've gotten into the Ra Yellow dorm…

…but then again, from what Densui was seeing at the yellow dorm, he'd probably wouldn't get much sleep. "…what the hell?"

On either side of the yellow, mansion like building, the forested landscape dramatically changed and the day's sky that hovered over the dorm was replaced with star covered nights. To the right of the dorm, there were only stars covering the area…while on the opposite side, piercing the holographic night's sky was a large Japanese castle that was adorned with several moons.

So either Densui had too much sweet rice wine again…or two people that he knew were dueling against their targets. "Damn it…since everyone's working this hard…why can't they cover my shifts?"

If it wasn't for the fact that Densui had promised to call out his target for the guy he hired, he probably would've been sleeping in the cold Slifer Red dorm room…

"Damn it…I don't even know what the target looks like," Densui moaned looking at the small talisman that Lucian had given him. How was he even supposed to find the target, without a face attached to a name?

Especially if he didn't want to work that much to do it…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So…why exactly are we here again?" Garu asked turning left and right to see the extremely messy office of Satoshi, papers falling from the top of the cabinets and the desk.

"You give me a minute and I'll get to the point," Satoshi replied digging through the many papers, sending them flying over both Garu and Kara's heads. "…OW! Paper cut!"

"Um…w-why is it so messy in here sir?" Kara asked picking up a few of the papers that had scattered on the ground.

Pulling his slightly sore finger from his mouth, Satoshi crossed his arms at the two students. "Ah, I've just been getting a little behind in my work…"

The real truth was because ever since the duel matches between Kurro's Team Legendz duelists and the duelists of this academy, all of the teachers were given several pieces of Daigo's paperwork. Most of them were the transfer papers that many of the students that were kicked out thanks to the Duel Out program that Kurro had initiated.

Other parts of the paper work were to discuss the new transfer students to get good publicity back on the academy. However, that was easier said than done…

"…anyway, the real reason why I called you both in here," Satoshi stated adjusting his white bandana slightly. "Was that since Kara's been tutoring you, Back-Watered Duelist, your grades have been steadily improving to at least a B plus average…"

"Alright," Garu chuckled rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush on his face. "I knew I was awesome!"

"…you do realize that you didn't do it all on your own, you backwatered duelist," Satoshi pointed out, getting Garu to fall face first into the paper covered ground. "But, I digress…I am still impressed with both of you, Kara, you've got the best future for becoming a teacher…"

"You want to be a teacher?" Garu asked slowly standing up, rubbing his bruised nose.

"W-Well…it's something I wanted to do," Kara replied pointing her fingers together a few times.

"Then what the heck are you doing here then?" Garu questioned bluntly, crossing his arms with a few question marks popping over his head. "Shouldn't you be going to one of those…uh, teaching schools?"

"…this is a teaching school," Satoshi sighed shaking his head at Garu's stupidity. "Backwatered duelist, this academy isn't just for people trying to become duelists. This school also gives students a chance to become teachers, engineers, cooks, and etc., etc… didn't you think it was weird that there were several classes that didn't have a thing to do with the game?"

"Um…well, I just slept through those classes," Garu replied with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Oh Garu…no wonder you did badly in your classes," Kara sighed lowering her head.

"…Back-Watered Duelist, Back-Watered Duelist, Back-Watered Duelist," Satoshi moaned with a slap to his forehead. "Please tell me that you at least have one back up plan if you don't become a duelist…"

"Uh, does ninja count?" Garu suggested, forgetting slightly that he just gave away his secret identity. '_…crap!'_

"What the? Ninja!?" Satoshi shouted jumping from his seat, standing over Garu. "What the hell are you talking about? Ninja?"

"Uh…well, ninja are cool," Garu chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "So I figured…"

"For the love of…" Satoshi groaned with another slap to his forehead. "Ninja only exist in your cards, stories and movies! So unless you're planning on becoming a card designer, a writer or an actor…"

"…no…" Garu replied slightly.

"…then you're going to have to get another class to prepare yourself for the real world!" Satoshi shouted making Garu fall backwards.

"Aw come on! I've got enough on my hands with the classes I've got now!" Garu retorted waving his arms into the air.

"Too bad!" Satoshi growled walking past Garu, grabbing the student's uniform collar. "Now then, you two are coming with me…"

"Why do I have to come?" Kara asked as she followed the teacher and the complaining red student.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After his pointless search, and beating up several Ra Yellows to take his anger out in a productive manner, Densui found himself leaning up against the entrance of the duelist academy, snoozing on and off occasionally.

Once again, he was hoping to find the target for his hired goon…although since he was searching for the target instead, it seemed like it was a reversal of roles.

And with a large yawn, Densui stretched his arms up into the air, making a small cracking noise echo through the air. One little rule he had with himself was that he wasn't going put too much effort in anything that didn't interest him. This little mission didn't really wet his palate, even if he might get his ass chewed out…

…Densui would rather sleep…

"HEY! YOU CAN LET ME GO NOW!"

So much for that plan…that loud voice caused Densui's eyes to snap wide open, making the dead drunk duelist to turn towards the entrance…seeing Garu being pulled by a muscular man with his dark hair being covered with a white bandana, both of the being followed…

"…looks like my old man was wrong," Densui snickered searching his many pockets. "Ya gotta keep your nose to the grindstone and keep working; nothing will come to you…"

"…well, my target just came to me ya old coot…"

While Densui was searching for his lost cell phone to call the hired goon, Satoshi, Garu (who was still being dragged against his will) and Kara were slowly making their way to where the Blue Professor was leading them.

Needless to say, Garu didn't like the fact that he was being dragged like a dog. "Letmego! Whereareyoutakingme!?"

"Man, you're annoying," Satoshi sighed releasing Garu's collar. "Listen Back-Watered Duelist, we're going back to the Red Dorms. The reason being is I'm talking to your dorm head, since I don't have any real authority for your class schedule, I'm going to talk to Fortanu about it."

"And as for you Kara," Satoshi turned towards the slightly surprised Ra Yellow tutor. "We're going to discuss if your tutoring services are going to be required for the future…"

Before the three could continue on their trip to the Red Dorm, an ominous breeze swept through the air, blowing Satoshi's bandana from his head. "ACK! What the?!"

"Heh, professor's got messy hair," Garu chuckled crossing his arms.

"Hey! It's a lot better than yours!" Satoshi shouted with his messy, tangled sticking up in the air. "Now how about you help me get my bandana?!"

"Excuse me…"

"Huh?"

Standing before the three, a duel disk strapped his left arm and in his right hand was the white bandana that willowed in the wind along with his usually suave hair. As he slowly walked forward, Kara's eyes widened. '_N-No…'_

"Ah, thanks," Satoshi replied taking the white bandana to wrap around over his head, fixing his look.

"You know…you look really familiar…" Garu stated looking at the suave haired young man, earning himself a glare.

"I should," Rae sighed waving his arm up in the air. "I was in your tour group; I told you my name was Rae Turner…"

"Oh…" Garu stated rubbing his chin for a few seconds before snapping his finger. "…sorry I'd remember a guy like you…"

"…do you get struck on the head on a daily basis?" Rae asked shaking his head while crossing his arms over his chest, slowly turning his eyes over to Kara…who was currently starting to sweat slightly at the very glare she was getting.

"You don't know the half of it…" Garu sighed lowering his head.

With that little question floating in the back of his head, Satoshi was more interested as he moved his eyes left and right, turning to Rae and Kara, back and forth a few times. Then slowly, a smile crept on the blue professor's face. "Ha ah…and here I thought my pro league days were behind me…"

"What's that supposed to mean old man?" Garu asked lifting his head up to place his hands behind his head, a small trait he developed just to make sure that no one actually punched him in the back of the head.

"It means…wait," Satoshi stated narrowing his eyes at the knucklehead ninja duelist. "Did you just call me an old man?"

"And if I did?" Garu retorted, a small dark smile appearing on his face.

"I'm only thirty years old you little runt!" Satoshi roared getting all three of the students to back off a few feet from the spazzing out teacher. Then, with a few coughs, Satoshi adjusted his collar to show that he was calmed down.

"Ahem…a-anyway…As I was saying, we've got two of the Turner Family duelists here…"

"Turner Family Duelists?" Garu questioned raising an eyebrow.

"That's correct," Satoshi answered stepping in between Kara and Rae. "Rae Turner…Kara Turner…and if Volcan Turner were here, I'd swear that I'd see some of my fellow duelists from the pro leagues were standing right here…"

"Messy hair, a temper, and now he's hallucinating…" Garu sighed shrugging his shoulders. "This is the guy entrusted with our education…"

"…shut up…" Satoshi growled before turning towards the two Turner kids. "And I know that this is a little much to ask…but, could I see you two duel each other?"

"Um, well…I," Kara started, turning her head down to the right.

"Of course Professor," Rae answered crossing his arms at his slightly surprised sister. "It'll be fun to see how little Kara has improved since she got here…"

"Um…b-but…" Kara stuttered lifting her hands up in a defensive manner.

"Most excellent!" Satoshi exclaimed pumping his arm into the air. "Nothing like a blast from the past to revitalize the blood…"

"Weren't we going to talk to Fortanu about my classes?" Garu questioned with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

…back near the entrance…

"Oh, what the hell?!" Densui groaned slapping his forehead lowering this hand with his newly found cell phone. "If he was going to confront her in the first place…why did he bother sending me to find her?!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So…what exactly is a Duelist Family?" Garu asked sitting down on the grass next to Satoshi who was standing to watch as the two Turner siblings shuffle each others' decks.

"…hmm…I'll give you that one Back-Watered duelist," Satoshi replied keeping his eyes locked on the two duelists. "After all, duelist families only popped up about a decade ago…"

"You see, it's usually a trend that when the kids who have pro duelists as their parents, inherit their parents' decks. Usually, the kids have a choice if their parents are both duelists, trying to select which deck."

"But, there are three major Duelist Families in the world…the Turners, the Wrights, and the Swartzvauld…"

"Wow…Kara's a strong duelist just like that?" Garu questioned blinking a few times as Kara and Rae slowly walked away from each other, taking twenty steps till they turned around.

"…not exactly," Satoshi corrected crossing his arms. "Duelist Families are complicated, especially when there are several offspring to the parents. Like here for example, the Turners are documented to have had three children, Rae and Kara are two of the three right now…"

"…but, since there's the older brother, their parents had to make a decision that caused a lot of tension between the three siblings. Toss in the fact that the kids have sort of a burden on their shoulders to keep their family's name clean and strong…"

"Whoa…" Garu sighed turning back to see Rae crossing one of his arms towards Kara.

The warm air graced the concrete ground as Rae reached into his pocket for a second, scoffing his face to the side. "…how long has it been since we've dueled Kara? A day? A week? A month? Time's become scattered to me…"

"Um, R-Rae…I, I…" Kara stuttered rubbing the side of her arm.

"Still stuttering as usual I see…" Rae sighed slowly snapping off his first five cards from the top of his duel disk. At the sound of the cards' snaps, the warm breeze stop dead in its place, making the air stuffy as Rae narrowed his eyes down at Kara. "…then I suppose nothing's changed about you…" (RLP: 8000)

Turning her eyes slightly to the side, Kara sheepishly drew her first five cards. (KLP: 8000)

"Hey, I'm not sure how a family works," Garu stated scratching the side of his head. "But…should he be insulting her?"

"Remember that tension I told you?" Satoshi said simply. "Well…I don't want to think I know what he's going through…but, Rae was the only one of the three kids who didn't get a deck from his parents…"

"Its time to duel, Kara," Rae drew a card from his deck, immediately slapping it onto his duel disk, materializing the horizontal set card in front of the suave haired duelist. "And its time for a face down defense…"

And behind the set monster appeared a vertical face down card as well, outlining Rae's shadow. "…and for an added bonus, I'll set one spell or trap card down on the field. It's your move, and let's see how you've improved our family's deck…"

"M-My turn…" Kara mumbled to her self as she slowly lifted her next card up. "I-I summon Herald of Creation!"

A standing up card appeared in front of Kara, immediately shattering into a young tall woman dressed in flowing white robes, her face covered up by a thin cloth. Behind her mask, a large amount of billowing blonde hair that graced the air as the woman spun the mystic staff in her hands (1800/600).

"Oh…and there's a new addition," Rae chuckled lifting his duel disk up to tap a button on the machine. "But then again, I've also got a new addition! Trap card go! Bottomless Shifting Sand!"

Rae's face down card melded into the ground, sending ripples through out the concrete, slowly transforming the concrete and grass that everyone was standing on into pure sand. The sand blew slightly into the air, stinging Kara's eyes slightly as she looked around the field. "H-Huh? W-What the?"

"Surprised?" Rae asked crossing his arms. "Get used to it…I got rid of that Warrior Toolbox deck, and upgraded to something that actually clicked with me…"

"G-Good for you b-brother…" Kara congratulated bowing her head towards her slightly older brother.

"No need to congratulate me yet," Rae stated turning his head to the side. "I still need to test whether or not this deck is powerful enough, so go ahead and test my defense if you're up to it!"

"Um…a-alright, H-Herald of C-C-Creation! A-Attack!" Kara shouted out as the Herald of Creation lifted up the staff into the air, sending a powerful surge of power into the face down card, causing a large explosion of sand and smoke to rise up into the air.

From the smoke, the scattered remains of Rae's face down monster floated above his head. The remains began to liquefy into pure light that rained down on Rae's body, making him smirk slightly as he lifted his duel disk up. (RLP: 9000)

"What the? How'd his life points increase?" Garu asked while Rae fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard.

"It must've been his face down monster," Satoshi answered biting his thumb in pure excitement. "And there's only one monster I know of that can do that…"

"Thanks…that was my Skull-Mark Ladybug," Rae sighed shaking his head to adjust his hair slightly. "When its sent to the graveyard in any way, I get a thousand life points added to my score…not that I'll need them in this duel…"

"Uh, I-I'll set one card face down," Kara announced with the set card appearing behind her Herald. "And e-end my turn…"

The sand began to twist and turn, slowly becoming a large whirlpool of sand right underneath the Herald of Creation, pulling the light spellcaster into the sand's depths. Rae shook his head again. "And when you end your turn, thanks to my Bottomless Shifting Sand trap card, the strongest monster on the field gets pulled under…and unfortunately for you, your Herald was the only monster out…"

"Hmm…that's an interesting card," Garu stated rubbing his chin at the sand; he was probably considering trying to find a copy for himself.

"Don't get all hyped up, that card has a stiff condition to it," Satoshi replied as Rae snapped off his next card. "…and unfortunately for our little tutor, Rae has that condition filled thanks to that five card hand he has…"

"True…now then…" Rae stated fitting the newly drawn card into his duel disk, making it appear over the sand. "I'll set one card face down…and summon Chainsaw Insect!"

The sand began to recede at Rae's feet, allowing a pair of metallic pincers to pierce the air, many chainsaw like blades to slice the air between them. Then the rest of the monster crawled from the sand, showing that the creature at hand was an extremely large ant (2400/0).

"What the?!" Garu shouted getting a good look the monster's stats a few times, making sure he wasn't reading them incorrectly. "There's no way he could've summoned…"

"It's a legit move, ya Back-Watered Duelist…" Satoshi stated slapping his forehead. "Albeit, it's a little much, but still legit…"

"Aw come on, from what I'm seeing," Garu retorted messing with some of the sand next to him. "He's been playing but broken cards!"

"You want to talk about broken cards, how about we talk about those ninjas that you used to use?" Satoshi retorted making Garu lower his head slightly. "…yeah, that's what I thought…anyway, both of the cards you're seeing both have nasty side effects. Bottomless Shifting Sand doesn't only affect Kara's monsters, only the strongest monster on the field. And unless he has more than four cards in his hand, Rae can only keep his trap out for a set amount of time."

"And then there's the Chainsaw Insect…you see, whenever that monster battles another monster, the opponent gets to draw a card…but since there's no monster to defend her…"

Rae reached into his graveyard slot, pulling out the Skull-Mark Ladybug card to slip into his back pocket. "…Kara's wide open for my attack! And I'll remove my only insect in the grave to summon Aztekipede, The Worm Warrior!"

The sand erupted once more, this time allowing a large green and blue armored centipede to thrash about the sand, its large red eyes zeroing in on Kara (1900/400). And with a loud roar, the new insect began to charge towards Kara. "And why wait? Aztekipede! Attack my sister directly!"

Kara's eyes widened as the Worm Warrior encircled her, squeezing her tightly as her life point counter began to drop. "A-AAH!" (KLP: 6100)

As the centipede crawled back to Rae's field, coiling behind the Turner duelist, Rae snapped his finger with a smirk on his face. "And now…Aztekipede has a nasty effect when he inflicts damage to your life points, you lose the top card of your deck…"

With a slight nod, Kara pulled the top card from her deck, placing it into her duel disk's graveyard.

"…but that's the least of your worries!" Rae shouted throwing his fist up into the air. "Chainsaw Insect! Attack her directly!"

Stomping forward, the large Chainsaw Insect lowered its pincers around Kara's body, the chainsaw blades beginning to spin, ready to slice and dice her.

"S-Sorry b-brother, but I a-activate Draining Shield!" Kara announced as a large green barrier appeared around her, blocking the two pincers from cutting her. Rather, a soothing aura seemed to seep from the barrier, into Kara's duel disk. "N-Not only d-does m-my trap card b-block your attack, b-but I gain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points…" (KLP: 8500)

"Huh…why didn't she use that trap when that Aztec…Anasai…that weird bug thing attacked?" Garu asked blinking a few times in confusion.

"…having a hard time with your grammar, Back-Watered Duelist?" Satoshi chuckled adjusting his bandana. "And I thought that you were only technologically impaired, and were decent at math."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, if Kara had used Draining Shield on Aztekipede," Satoshi explained, ignoring the fact that Garu was steaming mad. "She would've lost life points, and be below the eight thousand mark…and besides…if I'm correct about her strategy, she wanted a card in her graveyard…"

"Man, you're not making any sense," Garu sighed with several question marks popping up over his head.

"…once again, you shield yourself," Rae sighed placing his hand on his hip. "Typical…"

"Um…i-is it my turn?" Kara asked slowly reaching for her deck.

"Go right ahead…I'm not going to stop you," Rae replied shaking his head. "Show me the strength of our family!"

"Uh…okay," Kara stuttered lifting her next card up. "I-I activate a spell card, R-Reinforcement of the A-Army!"

"Ah…you must've drawn it already then…" Rae smirked to himself, confident that he knew what was going to happen. "Go right ahead then…"

"I-I will…" Kara replied lifting the new card she got from the Reinforcement of the Army. "I-I summon the C-Creator I-Incarnate!"

In a flash of light, an orange armored knight stepped in fro not Kara, his red billowing cape attached to a large steel ring. And in the warrior's hand was a large curved sword that seemed to glow with a golden aura (1600/1500). "A-And next…I'll send my Creator Incarnate t-to the gr-graveyard…"

"…to summon the Creator, right?" Rae interrupted as a powerful golden aura began to erupt from the warrior. "Please…I know exactly what that card can do…remember; we're cut from the same cloth…"

The aura shattered the warrior, allowing a large bolt of electricity to crash into the ground in front of Kara. The lightning slowly began to form itself into an extremely large human shaped golem. Donning surging, orange armor all over its body, the large golem's back began to surge with the large wings that were attached to its back (2300/3000). "Um, w-well, y-yeah…"

"And more than likely, you've already got a strong monster in your graveyard," Rae sighed wagging his finger. "I would've figured you'd come up with a better strategy than the old monster recycling…oh well…"

"U-Um, I-I discard my Disciple of The Forbidden Spell," Kara announced fitting the card into her graveyard, allowing another card to slip from the same slot. "S-So I can s-special summon the m-monster you made me discard with Aztekipede…"

Clapping its hands together, the Creator began to create a large orb of light in its armored hands…then throwing the orb into the air, the orb shattered into several pieces that flew into the air around the new monster that floated in the air.

With its steel white wings flapping to keep its gold and white sectioned body, the steel dragon roared loudly into the air, sending a large amount of sand to fly into the air (2900/1800). "…m-my Majestic Mech – G-Goryu!"

"Whoa! Look at that!" Garu shouted, his eyes starting to gleam at the sight of the large powerful monster.

"Yeah…you're seeing one of the strategies that the Turner Family has been known for," Satoshi remarked keeping his eyes on the rather calm Rae.

"Gor-Goryu! A-Attack the Chainsaw Insect!" Kara stammered as the large fairy dragon reeled its head back slightly, before firing a powerful white light that crashed into the large ant, eradicating the Chainsaw Insect into nothing…

…and yet, Rae just kept his eyes closed…not caring that his life point counter began to drop. (RLP: 8500)

"A-And I'm not done! C-Creator! A-Attack Aztekipde!" Kara shouted with a little more confidence.

Clapping its hands once more, the large electrified golem fired a powerful surge of electricity that crashed into the rather large Worm Warrior, burning it to a crisp…

…and Rae still kept his eyes closed, not worried that his life points were slowly draining. (RLP: 8100)

Then, as he slowly opened his eyes, Rae just looked left and right… "…are you done yet?"

"Huh?" Kara questioned blinking a few times.

"Have you gone deaf little sis?" Rae questioned pulling some of the hair that had gotten sand in it with the last move. "Are. You. Done?"

"Um, well, I-I set one card face down…" Kara announced with the face down card appearing behind her two monsters. "…and e-end my turn…"

"Hmm…looks like someone forgot something…" Rae stated wagging his finger.

The sand erupted upwards, almost as if it were tentacles, wrapping around the roaring Goryu. Then the sand began to pull the large monster into the shifting sand, dragging it into the sand whirlpool, until its roaring head was pulled under. "My trap's still out…at least for now, and Goryu's back where he belongs…"

"Uh…" Kara stammered until a snap echoed through the air.

"And the duel's back where it belongs! In my hands!" Rae announced lifting up the four cards he had in his hand. "And unfortunately, since I have no more than four cards, I must bid adieu to my trap…be gone!"

All of the sand shattered into millions of pixels that erupted into the air, returning the ground back into grass and concrete.

"So…I may not be a bug expert," Garu stated rubbing his chin. "But, what did that sand trap had to do with an insect deck?"

"I'm not a bug expert either," Satoshi replied. "But, I know that there are several insects that actually thrive in the sand regions…like scorpions, spiders, and I think centipedes…but like I said before, I'm not a bug expert…"

"But I'm an expert," Rae replied slapping a card onto his duel disk. "And as a bug duelist, this next card is a must have! I summon Pinch Hopper!"

Leaping from one of the bushes, a large green grasshopper appeared on the concrete, chirping slightly as it fanned its wings out slightly (1000/1200). "And next…I'll activate the spell card from my hand, Insect Imitation!"

As the spell card appeared behind it, the Pinch Hopper's body began to bulge and make cracking noises until its back opened up to allow two extremely large green scythe like claws to erupt from its back…

"Oh man, that's gross…" Garu spat out with tongue hanging out.

Then peeling the rest of the grasshopper's body away, a new insect, this one resembling a very large green mantis with four scythe like claws protruding from its body (2350/1000). "My spell allows me to tribute an insect from my side of the field in order to special summon one from my deck with exactly one level higher than the tributed monster…so since my Pinch Hopper was level four, my level five Grasschopper counts!"

That's when the Pinch Hopper's card appeared in front of Rae, spinning around like a spinning door. "And on the subject on Pinch Hopper, I can use his normal effect to special summon an insect from my hand…"

The spinning card shattered, forming into another large insect, with a large silver body with multiple legs curled underneath it spiky body, while having several hooked spikes to allow it to keep its torso a few feet off of the ground (2300/900). "…and as it name suggests, Ultimate Insect LV5 will do…"

"Ugh…and I thought snakes were nasty," Garu gagged once more.

"…thanks for the little tidbit," Satoshi chuckled rubbing his chin.

"What?! No!" Garu shouted pulling his hair.

"…and now, since I don't want that face down card getting in the way," Rae said with his face down card flipping up to release a small tornado. "I'll activate my trap card, Dust Tornado! Now, kiss that face down card goodbye!"

Kara lifted her hand up before the small tornado crashed into her face down card, shattering the card before it could be revealed. "And now…Grasschopper! How about you slice and dice that Creator, and send him to the end!"

Lifting all four of its scythe like claws, Grasschopper screeched loudly into the air before slashing down with several green crescent blades releasing from its scythes. The blades flew directly into the Creator's chest; however, it looked as if nothing happened for a few seconds…

…until the top half of the Creator's torso slowly slipped off of his waste, crashing it into the concrete in front of Kara, making her jump backwards at the sight of the Creator destroyed immediately. (KLP: 8450)

"And I'm not done…not by a long shot!" Rae shouted as the Ultimate Insect LV5 screeched loudly into the air. "Ultimate Insect! Go crazy!"

Opening its horned mouth, the large insect unleashed a powerful spray of acidic webbing that landed at Kara's feet, sending a dark mist to wrap around Kara, making her cough violently. (KLP: 6150)

"Ah, there we are," Rae replied fitting another card into his duel disk, allowing it to appear behind his two large insects. "Back where we were a few minutes ago…"

Standing back near the entrance…

"Hmm…not a bad duelist…" Densui muttered watching the duel from a safe distance, raising an eyebrow. "…maybe I should get Lucian's opinion on this duelist…perhaps I can get a little extra for getting another duelist on our side…especially since he's from the Turner family…"

"…if he turns out as a dud, we can just use him as bait…damn, since when have I been a good tactician?"

Back to the duel…

"Um…I-I actually d-did make many i-improvements…" Kara stated shakily drawing her next card. "Like t-this! I set o-one monster in de-defense mode…"

The face down card appeared in front Kara, giving her a small defense. "…a-and end my turn…"

"Hmm…oh gee…a defense?" Rae scoffed pulling his next card. "Oh whatever shall I do? Oh wait…"

That's when the Ultimate Insect LV5's exoskeleton began to crack and chip away as the color began to fade. Then several wings began to erupt from its back, opening the back even further to allow a large, three tusked insect to fly over the field, its red and blue exoskeleton glimmering in the light (2600/1200). "…I'll evolve my Ultimate Insect into its greatest form…and just to let you know, my Ultimate Insect LV7 will lower the attack of all monsters on your side of the field by seven hundred points…but for now…"

A large green and blue pot appeared in front of Rae, giggling loudly as its yellow toothed grin appeared on its front as the insect duelist pulled off the two top cards from his deck. "I'll play Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw another pair of cards! One of which I'll activate right now, Different Dimension Capsule!"

The ground began to recede, allowing a small blue sarcophagus to rise up from the ground, slowly opening as Rae fanned his deck out in front of him. "Now, I remove one card from my deck to the removed from play pile…and in two turns, I'll get the card I removed…"

"And next, I'll summon Leghul!"

In a blur, a fanged worm like monster appeared on the field, screeching slightly as it landed on the ground in front of Rae (300/350 – 700/0). "And now…Leghul! Attack Kara directly!"

"Wait a minute! She has a monster out!" Garu protested as the Leghul curled up, showing the several spikes on its body.

"It doesn't matter," Satoshi pointed out shaking his head. "Leghul has the ability to attack directly regardless if your opponent has monsters out or not…"

"ACK!" Kara gasped as the Leghul slammed directly into her duel disk, making her skid backwards. (KLP: 5850)

"And now…Grasschopper! Slice and dice that face down monster!" Rae commanded as the Grasschopper slashed downwards, sending two more laser scythes towards the face down card that flipped up immediately into a small white blob with cartoonish eyes (300/500).

The blades just crashed into the blob, however, the blob just bounced the blades to the ground. Rae's eyes widened as he looked to his life point counter began to lower. "What the heck?" (RLP: 7100)

"Th-that was Marshmallon," Kara explained as the small blob reappeared next to her, smiling brightly. "A-And when you a-attack it when its face down d-defense mode, y-you take a thousand points of d-damage…"

"Hmm…I may have spoken a little too soon," Rae stated fitting another card into his duel disk. "But…that might be a little too soon as well…"

"Th-then, I'll s-show you that I-I've improved…" Kara stated under her breath as she pulled another card from her deck. "A-And I-I'll activate the spell that you used…Pot of Greed! N-Now, I can draw two more cards!"

"Hmm…now you're copying me…" Rae sighed shaking his head a few times while Kara slowly pulled her next two cards.

"W-Well, t-then I'll use a c-combo that I-I came up with!" Kara announced lifting three cards, all three of them being placed into her deck. "I-I activate the spell cards, Convulsion of Nature, Spell Economics, a-and Archfiend's Oath!"

The three spell cards appeared on the field, the first one showing multiple disasters rocking the picture, the second with a book and pen being set up next to an abacus, and the third had a demonic creature with large wings standing in front of a slate that was being held with claws.

"Huh?" Rae questioned snapping his deck out, flipping it over. "What in the world are you planning?"

"Y-You see…" Kara started tapping the foot of her shoe into the concrete a few times. "C-Convulsion of Nature flips our decks upside down, t-then my Archfiend's Oath allows me to p-pay five hundred life points t-to n-name a card on the top of my deck…and if I g-get it right, I-I can draw it…"

"But thanks to Spell Economics, she can draw without paying a price or taking a risk," Satoshi stated rubbing his chin. "Not a bad combo…not bad at all…"

"S-So, I'll declare F-Final Ritual of the An-Ancients…" Kara announced pulling the top card from her deck up, showing the very ritual card that she declared. "N-Now, I a-add the card t-to my hand…b-but, I-I'll have to end my turn…"

"Hmm…I guess you have changed slightly," Rae complimented pulling his next card, his eyes narrowing down on her. "But still…the fact that you still use that deck is a slap to my face!"

"I activate the spell card, Spider Web!"

A glowing white thread shot out from Rae's hand, flying directly into Kara's graveyard, snapping a card from it and into his hand. "W-What?!"

"My spell card allows me to take a spell card from your graveyard that you used last turn…" Rae explained as the giggling Pot of Greed appeared back in front of him. "And since there was only one, I'm glad that you did copy me! I get two more cards!"

With the next two cards added to his hand, Rae lifted up one of the cards up to his duel disk. "And if I can't destroy that blob, then I'll activate the field spell, Forest!"

Rae's duel disk began to glow, allowing the trees from the side of the concrete to grow at a fast rate, turning the entire area into a forested grove. All three of the insects on Rae's field screeched loudly into the air, signifying that they were becoming stronger (2350/1000 + 200/200) (2600/1200 + 200/200) (300/350 + 200/200). "And if I can't destroy your sugary sweet, I'll just take down your life points! I'll summon a second Leghul!"

Leaping from one of the trees, a second Leghul (300/350 + 200/200) fell next to the first, both of them screeching into the air. "And now…double direct attack!"

Both of the Leghul insects rolled up, flinging themselves directly into Kara's duel disk, sending her skidding backwards a few feet. (KLP: 4850)

"Heh…I'll just chip away from your life points," Rae scoffed to the side as the two Leghul appeared back on his field. "And with my Ultimate Insect weakening your monsters…heh…I'll be all set…"

"Um…is it…is it my turn?" Kara coughed slightly reaching for her deck.

"Go right ahead…" Rae growled slightly watching Kara drawing her next card.

"So, Back-Watered Duelist…what's your opinion on this?" Satoshi asked watching as all three of Kara's spell cards began to glow once more.

"Uh, I think I hate bugs?" Garu guessed blinking a few times.

"…never mind, my fault for trying to think I could hold a decent conversation with you," Satoshi sighed shaking his head with a slap to his forehead.

"…I-I declare T-Trade-In, s-so, I'll discard Felgrand Dragon," Kara stated fitting two cards from her hand into her duel disk's graveyard. "N-Now I can d-draw two more cards…"

"…oh, it looks like you've actually got a plan…" Rae chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Then by all means…show me!"

"F-Fine!" Kara announced lifting two cards up. "I-I activate the spell card F-Final Ritual of the A-Ancients! S-So, by sending my G-Gilford the Lightning, I-I can ritual summon…"

A powerful light erupted from the holographic trees behind Kara, forming into a large golden golem that floated into the air, its elbows and torso each replaced with a blue, yellow and red orb of energy. The creature had several stone wings floating behind it (2500/1500 – 700/0). "Reshef The Dark Being!"

"Urk!" Rae gasped slightly with his cool demeanor disappearing at the sight of the monster.

"N-Next, I'll discard Bait Doll to a-activate Reshef's ability!" Kara announced fitting one of the remaining cards in her hand into the graveyard slot. "Now…I-I can take c-control of your Ultimate Insect LV7 f-for one turn!"

"What?!" Rae shouted as the Ultimate Insect began to float next to Reshef (2500/1500).

"A-And, n-now your monster's e-effect gets turned against you…" Kara gulped as all three of Rae's Insects began to screech in pain (500/550 – 700/0 x2) (2550/1200 – 700/0).

"Awesome! She just turned it around in one go!" Garu shouted jumping to his feet. "I didn't know that Kara was able to do that!"

"You'd be surprised with the Turner family," Satoshi replied with a smirk on his face. "They're known for their comebacks…"

"N-Now…Ultimate Insect LV7, a-attack Grasschopper!" Kara shouted, now confidence brimming inside of her.

With a loud screech, the Ultimate Insect buzzed its wings even faster than it was originally, forming a powerful orb of light that fired directly into the Grasschopper's abdomen, shattering it directly into Rae's body. "Grr…" (RLP: 6050)

"A-And now…I-I activate the quick-play spell," Kara continued fitting the last card in her hand into her duel disk, creating a very large blue, old fashioned game controller that shattered the Ultimate Insect. "E-Enemy C-Controller! N-Now, t-thanks to it, I-I just need to sacrifice y-your Ultimate Insect and I-I get control of one of the Leghul…"

"But since you got rid of my Insect," Rae growled as one of his Leghul (500/550 x2) crawled over to Kara's field. "My other gets back to normal…"

"Y-Yeah…but, um, Leghul, a-attack Leghul!" Kara commanded as the two Leghul leapt at each other, shattering the two insects.

"Awesome! That leaves him wide open!" Garu shouted as Reshef slowly floated in front of Rae, charging the three colored orbs on its body.

"D-D-Direct A-Attack!" Kara yelped out with her eyes closed.

A loud rumbling sound echoed through the air, allowing Reshef to fire the three orbs of light directly into Rae's body, making him snarl loudly into the air as the multicolored lights began draining him of his life points. "Grrrrr!" (RLP: 3550)

"That was most impressive," Satoshi admitted turning towards Rae, his body smoking slightly from the insect Turner duelist. '_However…something tells me that he's not done yet…not by a long shot…'_

"Kara! You rock! I didn't know you were that good of a duelist!" Garu shouted pumping his arm up into the air.

"W-Well, I-I owe it to Takashi…" Kara replied, blushing as she mentioned Takashi's name.

…however, Rae noticed that and snapped off his next card. "So…that's where this is coming from…My move!"

Then, from the holographic forest ground, the Different Dimension Capsule erupted from the ground. "It's been two turns since I activated my capsule…now I get the card that I placed into it!"

"Kara, I may not know what caused this slight change," Rae slapped his next card onto his duel disk, creating several embers to fly around his body. "But know this…as long as you hold that deck, you'll never fully change…you'll be chained by the destiny that our parents had left upon you and Volcan…"

The embers all crashed together, forming into what appeared to be a large butterfly that was completely made of flames (1500/1500 + 200/200). "…I however, will never be bound by that! And this is my freedom, Blazewing Butterfly!"

"B-Brother? W-What are you…" Kara asked as Rae lifted his next card up.

"The time to talk is over…" Rae stated filling the card into his duel disk. "The time to end this is now! I activate the spell card, Super Double Summon! Now, my Blazewing Butterfly! I summon you once more!"

"Wait…summon again?" Garu asked as a fiery red aura wrapped around the Blazewing Butterfly. "It's already out on the field…"

"What you're seeing here, Back-Watered Duelist," Satoshi explained with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Is a Gemini monster…monsters that require two summons to get their usually powerful effects…"

"And now, Blazewing Butterfly! Begone!" Rae shouted as the Blazewing Butterfly shattered into millions of embers. "Now, since I tributed him, I can now special summon another Gemini Monster…and I think I'll bring back someone that you all remember…"

The embers flew away, showing that the Grasschopper (2350/1000 + 200/200) was back on the field, screeching loudly…only this time it seemed to have a forest green aura around its body.

"Aw man…that nasty bug's back," Garu groaned shaking his head.

"And now…its time, trap card go! Ojama Trio!" Rae announced as his face down card disappeared into the air.

That's when three lights appeared on the field next to Reshef…all three of them forming into three small creatures, all of them wearing red, sparkling bikini briefs. One was yellow with long eyestalks, another was green with a large eye, and the last was a small porky black creature…

…and all three of the creatures struck a pose at being on the field (0/1000 + 200/200 x3). And Kara's eyes went blinking a few times at the sight of the three weird creatures. "Wh-What?!"

"Heh…my trap summons three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field," Rae explained lifting yet another card up. "And now…I activate the spell card, H-Heated Heart! This card grants my Grasschopper an additional five hundred points and the ability to inflict damage to your life points when it attacks a monster with a lower defense than its attack!"

The green aura around the Grasschopper flared up, forming into a powerful flame that erupted around all four of its scythe like claws (2550/1200 + 500/0). "And I should mention that my mantis can attack all of your monsters at least once? Oh, wait, I didn't oh well…"

"Wait…what's going to happen?" Garu asked blinking a few times.

"Uh, it means that Kara is going to lose," Satoshi stated bluntly as the Grasschopper charged all four of its scythe like claws with a fiery green energy.

"ATTACK!"

All four of the claws slashed downwards, sending a powerful wave of green energy towards the four monsters on Kara's field. When the green energy engulfed all four of them, Kara yelped as the energy became too much, sending her falling backwards as her life point counter began to drop all the way down to nothing.

Garu and Satoshi's eyes widened as the forest began to disappear along with the Grasschopper. "Whoa…Kara! Are you okay?!"

"Relax you blue haired idiot," Rae stated slowly walking towards Kara, who was slowly sitting up. "It's not like the monsters are real…"

"R-Rae…" Kara moped looking up to see her brother standing directly in front of her.

"Little sister Kara," Rae started kneeling down, placing his right hand on Kara's shoulder, allowing him to bring his head on an equal level. And speaking in a whisper so that Garu and Satoshi couldn't hear, Rae stood up after he finished talking.

…whatever he had said…Kara was quiet and made her lower her head slightly as Garu walked up to her. "Are you okay Kara?"

"…" Kara was silent as she slowly stood up.

"Professor Hikari, thank you for suggesting this duel," Rae thanked bowing to the blue professor. "It was mildly entertaining…"

"Um, your welcome," Satoshi replied adjusting his bandana slightly.

"Have a decent day," Rae stated walking away.

Meanwhile…

"Damn…talk about being a powerhouse," Densui whistled before turning his eyes at Kara…more specifically the right shoulder, seeing a weird mark appear and disappear in the last few seconds...

"…aw well, we've got that one thing down, and now, its time to tell Lucian about Rae…"

A small cricket echoed through the air for a few seconds…

"Forget it, I'll get Talo to tell him…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Card Stats**_

**Spider Web / Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, you may add one spell card from your opponent's graveyard that was activated in your opponent's last turn.

**Image:** A spider crawling on a large spider web.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Vyser D: Before I get to the preview for the next chapter I have two things to say. First of all, this was the first chapter in a good while that I actually had used decks that I didn't really make up any cards for it…with the exception of Spider Web, but that was made by the writers of the original show so I'm not counting that one this time.**

**And secondly, I don't know what the hell I was thinking before, I'm probably stressing out, what with exams coming up, me changing jobs and losing someone close to my heart. But I'd rather not bore you all with my problems. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hope to see your reviews…**

**Later!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Takashi:** It's about time I reappeared in the story, I thought for a second I disappeared…

**?-?-?-?-?-?-?:** When I'm through with you, you're going to be wishing that you did disappear.

**Takashi:** Okay…what in the world do you call that style?

_**With a new strategy of cards from a rival, will Takashi be able to win in a duel of pure horror? Find out next time – **__**Chapter 34: The Horrifying Deck**_

**Cain:** Wait a second! What about our duel?

**Kazuki:** I think its just going to be a cameo…

**Cain:** What the hell?! I'm a main character and I'm getting treated like a side character!

**Takashi:** Oh quit complaining, from what I heard, you were lucky to even get into this fiction…


	34. Chapter 34: The Horrifying Deck

_**Been a while since I was here, talking to you all…**_

…_**but then again, I'm not really surprised that I'm here for the opening monologue…**_

_**Anyway, I'm not really a buff on movies; I've seen a few of the classics however. Ya know the old black and white movies that were so cheap that you could see the rubber on the monster masks or the stings that seemed to hold up the widely different items that were supposed to be possessed…**_

_**But still, I enjoyed them; I found them more humorous than scary however…**_

_**The Wolfman, the Mummy's Curse, the Blob, Dracula…they all had their own charm. But then there were those freaky and just plain cheap scary movies that didn't do a thing for any emotions...like The Birds, Eight Legged Freaks, and…well, I'd rather not say anymore.**_

_**My favorite type of scary movie were those Zombie swarm chillers, it was amazing that no matter what people did to try to kill those dead creatures…they just wouldn't stay down.**_

_**Now you've got to ask your self…why am I bringing this up. **_

_**Well…let's just see how my new deck would face the army of the undead…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 34**_

_**The Horrifying Deck**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

When the Creator was gracing the pavement in front of the school, at another part of the island, Lucian just sipped on his drink watching as the weird structures began to take shape.

With five pillars standing tall on the edge of the cliff, Lucian looked at the five emblems that were burned into the stone pillars. All of them the five Japanese characters for fire, water, earth, thunder and darkness.

And in the center of the five pillars was a large stone alter that resembled that of a dueling platform with the five symbols that were on the pillars were carved into the rock. "…excellent…most excellent…"

Turning around, Lucian couldn't help but smirk evilly at the three tired grunt members. "…not bad for rejects…has a certain charm to it…"

"Ah shut the heck up you Akatsuki wanna-be!"

"…how rude," Lucian sighed turning back to the platform, slowly caressing the stone with his fingers. "I only like their taste in cloaks…that's all…"

"Uh, sir…can we go now?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry!"

"…I would assume so…" Lucian muttered crossing his arms. "However, I'll expect to see you all back before sunset today…Today is the day!"

"Finally! And if I succeed this little test then does that mean…"

"Correct," Lucian interrupted jumping onto the stone platform. "One way or another tonight we will finally crown the Saint of Wrath..."

"And that's going to be me!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

While chaos was erupting all over the island, there was only area of tranquility…

…the classrooms…

In fact, it was because of that, Takashi could actually relax from his crew. During the time when the Duel Out Project was running, the T- Team was apparently looking for recruits courtesy of Iruka and Vector…

…and a large amount of Ra Yellow students were more than willing to join. Since paranoia and panic would spread often like a virus, the students were all trying to find a way to stay the school, should they get selected for the duel out program.

And what better way to find a way to stay, than by following a successful duelist…in this case Takashi.

For some real miracle, anyone who managed to join the T-Team was able to stay on the academy when they were placed into a Duel Out Project duel. And since Kurro's fall from grace, Takashi would've figured that all the new members would've left from the T-Team…

…but then again, if that were the case, he wouldn't have the need to hide in the classrooms on the weekend.

When the T-Team was only comprised of three people, Takashi enjoyed that he was able to evade them to hide in his favorite trees. But since that number nearly multiplied by ten, everyone knew where the popular Ra Yellow student could be found.

All he wanted to do was read his novels…was that too much to ask?

Flicking the next page, Takashi began to chuckle slightly at the images that were appearing in his head as he slowly read the text. As per habit, Takashi had found himself reading one of the more mature romance novels he loved so much…

…only this one had a little twist to it…the author had decided to had a chill and a thrill to the storyline, giving the reader of the book another reason to read…just to find out if everyone would turn out okay…

And with the rate he was reading, Takashi would've been done with the next chapter…if it wasn't thanks to…

"Here he is! I found Takashi!"

With a snap of his book, Takashi sighed turning his eyes to the side entrance of the room, seeing all of the Ra Yellow members of the T-Team rushing into the room. Some how…some way…they always found him…

'_Maybe they've got me tagged…'_ Takashi thought, jumping from his seat before the larger T-Team could encircle him. Without looking back, Takashi dashed towards the door, jumping from seat level to seat level dodging the students that were trying to grab him.

'_What did he do to deserve this popularity?'_

'_Why did he avoid the attention?'_

'_And how did he perform those amazing leaps of athletics?'_

Unbeknown to all the charging Ra Yellow students, standing out like a blue thumb was a dark figure…watching Takashi race out of the room with the large T-Team chasing behind him.

With ocean blue eyes following his movements before Takashi disappeared out of room, the owner of the eyes sighed slightly, shaking their head. "…why does he regret that so much?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Meanwhile, in the Obelisk blue main hall…

"Hey there Luntina!" Mustang announced into the phone, pumping his arm into the air a few times that he could actually get a hold of his friend after so long.

"Mustang? Oh…I didn't expect you to call!"

"Tsk, tsk, Luntina," Mustang scolded his friend over the phone with a wag of his finger. "You should know by now that you can't predict anything about me!"

"I can predict that you're chasing a new skirt around…"

"Ow!" That was a harsh blow on Mustang's ego almost making the Die Hard Kaiser drop the phone in his hands. "That's a low…real low Luntina, and here I have the consideration to give you a call…"

"Heh, I'm surprised you remembered my number…after all…"

"Stop that! I have your number down in my head," Mustang interrupted looking a little bit insulted. "There's no way I'd ever forget about a beautiful lady's number…especially the queen of beauties!"

"Ah that's sweet…now what did you want?"

"What makes you think I have an ulterior motive?" Mustang retorted shifting his eyes left and right, making sure that no one was around.

"Because I know you…"

"Alright," Mustang sighed shaking his head. "You got me…I've got two things I want to ask ya. One's concerning a rumor I read on the Duel Academy website…"

"I'm guessing that you're referring to that guy Vic who transferred a week or two ago…"

"Then you already know what I'm getting at," Mustang replied, his face turning serious as he crossed his arm over his stomach.

"…unfortunately, the only thing I've heard is that the Former Dark World Prince was hanging out with a Ra Yellow student who goes by the name of Robert Becker…"

Mustang was surprised, and with a few blinks of his eyes Mustang grew silent for a few seconds. "Really? No evil schemes? No challenging that weird Principal of yours to get into blue?"

"Nope…nothing like that…"

"…you've got to be kidding me," Mustang muttered away from the telephone. "…nothing? That's not like the Vic I knew…"

"Don't know what to tell ya…anyway, you said you wanted to know something else?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Mustang snapped from his daze. "Yeah, the other day we ourselves got a few transfer students here from the Atlantic Academy. You think you could send me some information about them?"

"Well, I could try, but I'm kinda swamped with the Rush for the Treasure tournament that Alan set up for the island…"

"Oh come on…please?!" Mustang pleaded, trying to get as pathetic as he could get.

"Fine…but with some quid pro quo…"

"You know how to kick a guy when he's down, don't you?" Mustang moaned lowering his head slightly.

"Don't be like that…you're lucky that I'm even considering doing you a favor."

"Alright, alright," Mustang sighed gathering his composure back. "So what exactly do you want? That Disgaea three game?"

"Nah, I want to get that myself when it comes out. You want information…well, so do I. I know you've got connections to information networks…"

"I'm ahead of ya…" Mustang snickered. "So what do you need to know?"

"There's something going on here at the Atlantic Academy, but I need you to find out about a group known as the Yokai…think you can do that?"

"Yokai? Sure," Mustang answered with a question mark appearing over his head. "But don't forget, I need information on two students that transferred here from the Atlantic."

"…you got a couple of names?"

"Yeah, Talo Krys and Den Iwa…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hmm…I think I finally ditched them…"

With all honesty, Takashi didn't expect sanctity in the library…and he certainly didn't expect that any of the T-Team didn't think that he'd surround himself with books.

"Not my problem though," Takashi stated looking at the selves upon shelves of romance books as he walked through the maze of shelves.

"Uh! Come on!"

At first, Takashi jumped at the sound of the voice echoing through the library's maze of books, but then…

"…dang shelves! Why do they always put the good stuff on the top shelf?"

If there was one thing that he knew, Takashi learned that none of the members of the T-Team (or current members to be precise) were interested in book materials. They were all interested in the easy way out of things. But he couldn't take his chances.

Carefully, Takashi turned around the corner of the book case…and slowly a blush crept on his face at the sight in front of the horror novel section.

Climbing up to reach the top shelf, completely unaware of Takashi's presence, was a young (slightly short) girl dressed in the sleeveless female uniform top with a blue trim on it. But that was the only part of the uniform that Takashi noticed. Over the top was a black vest that went down to the top of her abdomen.

Of course he was more concerned with the blue sailor skirt that the girl had in place of the standard uniform…that was the cause of his blush.

'…_this is how my first novel started…_' Takashi thought pumping his arms silently in the air, with a grin on his face. '_My dream is coming true!'_

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Snapping from his day dream, Takashi realized that the girl had slipped from the shelves, falling backwards, screaming into the air.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

TH-WHAP!

"AAAHHH!"

"Ssh, you're in a library," Takashi stated making the girl stop screaming.

"Uh…" The girl blushed slightly, turning her head down to allow her dark and purple dyed hair to cover her blush covered face. "Thanks…"

"Yeah, we don't want the librarian to kick anyone out," Takashi chuckled shaking his head as a large sweatdrop began to roll down the side of the girl's head.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Hmm…now where was it supposed to go again?" Lucian muttered to himself walking around the new structure that the three fools had finished, with the addition of the chains around the pillars, the unlit torches, and several runes painted on the ground.

"Heh, I always wondered if you're crazy…now you're talking to yourself, pretty much proves that theory…"

Slowly, Lucian turned around with a dulled look on his face, seeing that now in the circle of the structure was none other than Fomalhaut with a snicker escaping from his mouth. However…there was something being dragged behind the star duelist, but Lucian couldn't tell what it was…

"Make all the comments you wish," Lucian said slowly walking towards Fomalhaut, more curious about what he was dragging behind him. "But, soon, all the finishing touches will be compl…what the heck?"

Catching even Lucian off guard, the cloak wearing young man starred in bewilderment at what Fomalhaut was holding up. "Fomalhaut, you always talked about it, but I never took you seriously…"

"Huh? What the heck you talking about?" Fomalhaut asked blinking a few times.

"You actually beat up Kazuki! That's what I'm talking about," Lucian answered pointing towards the knocked out pulp of what one could assume was once the Saint of Gluttony but the white sparkles that seemed to pop out of his bruised face.

"Wha…nah, I wish I did this though," Fomalhaut chuckled releasing Kazuki's leg, allowing it to plop to the ground. "Unfortunately, when I found him, he was already like this…my guess would have to be that he got the snot beaten out of him from the guy he was targeting…"

"Might be the kinda guy I could buy a drink for kudos…"

"Whatever, do you know if he was successful in tagging the target with the talisman?" Lucian retorted spinning on his heel, his cloak wrapping in the wind.

"Weren't you listening?" Fomalhaut asked crossing his arms. "I found him knocked out…but, when I checked his overcoat pocket, I found a blank slip of paper. So unless he was planning on going to the dry cleaners, I would assume that this is the talisman that you're fascinated with…"

"Once again, your sense of humor is bland," Lucian sighed shaking his head. "Either he did it or he didn't he…that is vital to our mission."

"Relax, I'm pretty sure that since he got beaten this badly," Fomalhaut chuckled taking this chance to kick Kazuki in the ribs a few times. "He must've touched the little runt…"

"…I see," Lucian scoffed closing his eyes. "…and why exactly are you kicking him?"

"Hey, the little snot got to beat up the freak," Fomalhaut growled pulling his foot back for a mighty swing to Kazuki's ribs once more. "I should at least get the honor to kick him while he's down…quite literally."

"…joy…" Lucian sighed. "Just make sure that he wakes up before twilight…"

"Why?"

"...tonight we're finishing our ranks," Lucian answered spinning on his heels, his cloak flowing into the air, showing that in his arms he was holding up a beautifully crafted silver mirror that reflected Fomalhaut's image in it. "…and to make sure that the beauty of this ritual is not tarnished, I shall require all members on the island to stand guard."

"Where the hell did that mirror come from?" Fomalhaut asked again, adjusting his silver hair slightly.

"I've got more than just a suit under my cloak," Lucian stated lifting the mirror up slightly to place it onto the platform next to him. "We need only to hope that the Saint of Envy will get the final target…"

"So, I would assume that the Dumb Duo actually succeeded," Fomalhaut sighed shaking his head. "Its amazing that they were able to pull that off…"

"In addition, we may have another ally," Lucian continued, ignoring the last comment that Fomalhaut shot off. "This one may be more prideful than you Fomalhaut…"

"Heh…yeah right…" Fomalhaut scoffed. "Although, it might be nice to change my damn apprentice…I'm getting tired of that UFO obsessed freak of a duelist…why'd I even get paired up with him anyway? He seems more like the kinda guy to be greedy…"

"I know…which is why I'm having a few transferences once out ritual is completed," Lucian replied.

"…good…" Fomalhaut grunted turning away from Lucian. "Now if you excuse me…I'm going to head back to my dorm room…I have some, uh, business to get done before twilight…"

"…there's no need to cover up your drawings," Lucian stated making Fomalhaut stop in his tracks. "There's no need to be ashamed…"

"Wh-What?! Who says that I was a-ashamed of it?" Fomalhaut snapped throwing his arm to the side. "Besides, I just need a shower that's all…this damn idiot," Pointing towards the still knocked out Kazuki. "And his sparkles are a stain on my hand…"

"…I don't want to know," Lucian sighed shaking his head.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Sitting in one of the silent rooms of the library, Takashi just continued to read his book sitting in one of the chairs that were set up in the room. His eyes trailing from time to time from the pages…

…towards the girl that was sitting to his right, also reading a book.

She was silent as the room they were sitting in, and since that little fiasco, she had only told Takashi about this silent room. For the past hour, the two were quiet, only the sound of flipping pages filled the air, adding to the tension that had arisen between the two.

With the thoughts of the T-Team searching for him in the back of his mind, Takashi was more concerned with the book he had. He had no interest in breaking a fellow reader's concentration…

"Hey…"

…apparently that wasn't mutual. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for earlier," The girl replied still keeping her eyes on the horror novel she had in her hands.

"Don't mention it," Takashi stated closing his book with his thumb still on the page where he left off. "Why exactly were you climbing on the shelf in the first place anyway?"

"Eh, they just put the best stuff on top," The girl admitted putting a bookmark in the book. "It's always a pain."

"Yeah…but, I don't know how that feels," Takashi stated shaking his head slightly. He wouldn't know what that was like; Takashi was always a tall person since he could remember. "Oh…I suppose I've been rude. I go by the name of…"

"Takashi, correct?" The girl guessed waving her finger slightly.

Takashi was a little taken because of that, he knew that he was a name for Ra Yellows (that was still confusing him if you asked him) but for the other two dorms…well, he was convinced that he was just another face in the crowd.

"…something the matter?" The girl asked blinking a few times.

"Uh? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," Takashi admitted rubbing the back of his head a few times. "So…how in the world do you know my name?"

"I saw you in the halls a few times," The girl answered promptly placing her horror novel on the table. "It's hard not to notice a red haired guy with an entourage chanting his name."

"Eh, to tell the truth, it's quite embarrassing," Takashi replied rolling his eyes. "I can't even remember how it started…"

"I heard that you managed to defeat one of the top contenders from the prep school," the girl suggested folding her hands. "I believe it was a guy named Raven…"

"Oh, now I remember," Takashi muttered, remembering the Monarch duelist…whatever happened to him anyway.

"Ah, in this I forgot to introduce myself," The girl stated lowering her head slightly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Takashi, Madoka Swartz is the name I was graced with…"

"Hmm…it's nice to meet a fellow reader," Takashi chuckled slightly.

"I suppose," Madoka replied slowly lifting her head up. "And don't take this the wrong way…but, why exactly are you in the library? You don't strike me as the 'surround me with books' kind of guy…"

"Remember that T-Team you saw me with?" Takashi asked getting a slight nod from Madoka. "It's really a pain…they never give me a moment's peace, it's simply irritating…"

"Really? I would think that the attention would be good," Madoka admitted shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, you get to surround yourself with people who adore you…it sounds marvelous…"

"It's all hype," Takashi retorted.

"…then why do you allow them to follow you?" Madoka asked blinking in confusion.

"Because…well, I doubt you want to hear my theory," Takashi chuckled. "I'd rather not get into that when there's fine literature to be read…"

"Reading's excellent…" Madoka stated standing up from her seat, reaching for something that was under the table. "But…if you don't mind…I'd like to see if all your fans are just hype as you say, or if there's something behind that pretty face…"

"Hmm?" Takashi questioned looking up to see Madoka lifting up a pair of duel disks. "…okay, I'll duel you…"

"I knew you would say no, so…" Madoka replied…only to have the reality of what Takashi said. "Huh?!"

"I said I'll duel you," Takashi replied slowly standing up to take one of the duel disk, strapping it to his wrist. "I mean, it's just a friendly little game…"

"Yeah…whatever you say…" Madoka sighed lowering her head; she honestly didn't expect Takashi to accept her challenge rather easily.

"Now…I doubt that they'd allow duels in here…so why not head to the roof?"

"Trying to make a tribute to Clerks?" Madoka questioned blinking a few times as she slipped the duel disk on her left arm.

"Clerks? What the heck is that?" Takashi asked.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A cold breeze swept over the roof as Takashi and Madoka stood a good twenty feet from each other, shuffling their decks before snapping them into the machines. The machines hummed to life as the life point counters glowed…and while Takashi yawned, Madoka quickly put her right hand into her vest pocket for a few seconds.

Snapping off the top six cards of her deck, Madoka fanned the cards in front of her. Slowly she ran her fingers on the six cards. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to start us off…any objections?" (MLP: 8000)

"I'm cool with that," Takashi replied slowly sitting on the ground. Hopefully, none of the T-Team duelists would find them up here on the roof. (TLP: 8000)

"Thanks," Madoka replied lifting one card from her hand, placing it onto the duel disk, making the set horizontal card appear in front of her. "And to keep up the suspense, I'll just set one card face down in defense mode."

"Suspense?" Takashi questioned slowly drawing his next card.

"Of course, it's a key part in any good story," Madoka answered wagging her finger. "Especially if it's in a horror novel…the suspense that draws you in…surprises at every corner…the same can be said about a duel if you think about it."

"Hmm…I suppose you have a point," Takashi replied lifting a card up from his hand. "So why don't I create some suspense of my own? I activate the spell card, Reasoning!"

"Reasoning?" Madoka muttered as the card appeared, showing a man pointing towards a glowing card with several cards spread out in front of him. "That's an old card…"

"True, but it can be helpful if you know how to properly use it," Takashi retorted lowering his arms to relax them. "Now, you declare a monsters level, and I pick up cards till I draw a monster card…but when we get to that bridge, we'll cross it."

"Hmm…then if I had to guess," Madoka murmured rubbing her chin. "Since the odds are in my favor, I'll go for level four monsters."

"If that's what you want," Takashi said pulling the top card off of his deck, turning it around to show a spell card that went by the name of Star Blaster, only to slide it into his duel disk's graveyard. "Crud…I could've used that…"

With another snap, Takashi grimaced turning the card around, showing a trap card known as Nutrient Z, tossing it into the graveyard slot. "Could've really used that…"

"What was it you were saying about properly using that card?" Madoka joked.

Drawing the next card, Takashi could only turn his eyes back to Madoka and then the card again. "Well…I was able to pull a monster after only losing two good cards…"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a monster card appeared on the field, the picture blank. "A level seven monster…and since it wasn't the level you declared, I can special summon it immediately!"

"Urk!" Madoka stepped back as the monster card shattered into millions of diamond like particles that flew into the air.

All of the particles clustered together, forming into a large form that roared loudly, scattering the particles that revealed a very large dragon that was made entirely of diamonds that glistened in the bright light as it long wings flapped in the air to keep it afloat (2100/2800). "And meet Hyozanryu!"

"Uh…that's an outdated card," Madoka pointed out crossing her arms at the dragon.

"Eh, not that I care," Takashi replied lifting his hand up. "It's got its uses…like this! Hyozanryu! Attack the face down monster, Diamond Storm!"

With a loud roar, the large dragon snapped its head forward, unleashing several diamond shards that crashed into the face down monster, revealing a large purple wrapped mummy that screeched in pain before it exploded into a cloud of purple dust (1000/1800).

The dust flowed forward; wrapping around Takashi's body, making him cough a few times as his life point counter began to drop. "W-What the heck?" (TLP: 7500)

"Surprise!" Madoka announced fitting the newly destroyed card into her graveyard. "That monster was known as Poison Mummy, and when he bites the dust, five hundred of your life points do as well!"

"Well, it certainly wasn't something I expected," Takashi admitted waving some of the dust away from his body. "But, I've got a few surprises of my own…for example one face down card, and since I didn't normal summon, I'll set one monster as well."

Just after the two cards appeared on the field next to the large diamond dragon, Madoka drew her next card. "Hmm…true…but now that things seem to be going in your favor, its time for the rising action to take place! I activate the spell card, Desperado Manager!"

Madoka's spell card appeared on the field, forming into a card with a young man wearing a large leather jacket with a dragon surging on the back.

"Huh…that's news to me," Takashi muttered looking at the card as Madoka pulled the top two cards from her deck.

"Always gotta add some mystery to the plot," Madoka chuckled lifting three monster cards up. "But, I'll break that mystery up, especially when my Desperado Manager allows me to draw two cards…but then, I need to place three cards from my hand back to the top of my deck."

"…should I even bother wondering why you played that?" Takashi asked crossing his arms.

"You're about to find out! I activate the spell card, Enchanting Fitting Room!" Madoka announced as a pair of large red curtains materialized above her head. "Now, I just need to pay eight hundred life points and then I pick up the top four cards of my deck." (MLP: 7200)

Four holographic cards appeared on the field, one of them showing a large purple dragon with decaying skin, another a samurai also with decaying skin wearing red cracked armor, the third was a creepy decrepit clown with a scythe in its hands, and the final one was a just a skeleton wearing a purple cloak. "And would you look at this…all four of my cards are level three or lower normal monsters…"

"And what does that mean?" Takashi asked as the cards slowly began to float into the ceiling melding with the ground.

"The other effect of my Fitting Room kicks in," Madoka answered slowly placing the cards onto her duel disk, sliding them onto the machine's field. "And now…the climax!"

The ceiling shattered upwards as if it was dirt, allowing the four creatures that were on the cards to erupt from the ground, clawing their way out in a slow manner. Takashi couldn't help but cover his nose; the three decaying monsters lofted a pure putrid smell that could make anyone gag on their tongues if they smelt it for too long.

"Now then…meet the army of the undead…" Madoka chuckled in a very sinister manner, trying to make the air have a certain chill to it.

The large rotting dragon roared loudly into the air, slamming its claws on the ground (1600/0). "Dragon Zombie!"

The dead samurai swung the broken rusted sword it head (1500/0) into the air while the decrypted clown cackled into the air (1350/0). "Armored Zombie and Clown Zombie!"

And finally the cloaked skeleton knelt down, crossing its arms as its card appeared underneath it (300/200). "And last, but certainly not least, Skull Servant!"

"…oh no, it's the rejects of Dawn of the Dead," Takashi chuckled looking at his snickering Hyozanryu.

"That's a good one," Madoka giggled pulling another card from her hand. "But, don't think that my monsters are weak since they don't have any effects! You just need the right combo! So I'll activate the continuous spell card, Phantom's Soul!"

As Madoka's spell card appeared on the field, several spirits erupted from it, flowing into all four of the zombies, making them roar and cackle in madness as their bodies began to grow.

(1600/0 + 800/0) (1500/0 + 800) (1350/0 + 800/0) (300/200 + 800/0)

"I'll assume that you know what the A. Forces spell works correct?" Madoka queried twirling some of her hair in her fingers. "Well, my Phantom's Soul has the exact same effect, but only for Zombies and Fiends…"

"Quite an impressive army," Takashi muttered. "But power isn't the only thing to this game."

"True," Madoka replied wagging her finger at Takashi. "But, since I have three monsters on the field with over twenty-one hundred points, you tell me which strategy works…Clown Zombie! Attack Hyozanryu!"

With another loud cackle, the Clown Zombie leapt into the air, throwing several rusty daggers from its free hand, all of them flying into the diamond dragon's neck. With a painful roar, Hyozanryu fell over to its death. (TLP: 7450)

"And next, Armored Zombie!" Madoka commanded as the zombified samurai staggered forward. "Eliminate that face down monster! Blade of the Bane!"

Lumbering forward, the Armored Zombie slammed its rusted blade into the face down card, sending it flying backwards showing that it was a young magician girl with purple hair (300/200). "Thanks…that was Magician of Faith, now, I'll take Star Blaster back to my hand."

"Heh, not like I'll give you a chance to use it!" Madoka announced throwing her hand up. "Dragon Zombie! Attack him directly!"

Pulling its head back, the Dragon Zombie breathed in a large breath of air…

"Sorry, but I'm activating my spell card, Scapegoat!" Takashi announced as four multi colored sheep appear on the field (0/0 x4). "Now, you'll have to get through these guys before you get to me!"

"Fine…Dragon Zombie! Corrosive Acid Breath!" Madoka commanded as the powerful purple dead dragon fired a blast of acidic breath that eradicated one of the sheep tokens into dust.

"Good thing it was in defense mode," Takashi muttered rubbing his forehead.

"It won't last you for long," Madoka replied fitting another card from her hand into her duel disk. "Now then…let's see how the towns people deal with the zombie invasion!"

"…someone's been watching too many horror flicks," Takashi joked slowly pulling his next card. '_…alright! Luck thank you so much!'_

"You ready for a little gambling?" Takashi asked lifting a card from his hand, fitting it into his duel disk. "Cause now I'll activate the spell card, Star Blaster!"

"That's the card you got from your Magician of Faith, right?" Madoka asked watching as a small imp appeared on the field with a six-sided dice in his hands, half of his body wearing demonic black clothes while the other was wearing red angelic clothes. "…certainly looks weird…"

"Have you seen your monsters?" Takashi retorted as one of his final three Scapegoat tokens disappeared. "Uh, excuse me, my Star Blaster activates right now. So by offering one of my tokens, its effect is a go!"

"Now, I roll a six-sided dice, and if I happen to have a monster card in my hand with the result of the dice roll plus the level of the token, which is one by the way, I can special summon that monster immediately."

"But with a great effect like that, I'm betting against the house. If I don't have a monster, my turn ends automatically…"

"Hmm…could you be running a gambler deck?" Madoka asked as the Star Blaster imp jumped into the air. "Quite the risk you're taking…"

"Well, I'm willing to take it…" Takashi replied adjusting his headband before throwing his hand towards the imp. "Go, Dice Roll!"

With a loud cackle, the imp threw the red dice towards the ground, allowing the cube to bounce on the roof. Takashi, Madoka and all of her zombies watched as the six-sided dice began to spin on the roof until it stopped…

…on five.

"Alright! Now I can special summon a level six monster!" Takashi announced lifting a card up into the air. "And allow me to introduce the level six monster that I had in mind!"

With a slap on his duel disk, many dice began to rain down from the sky on the roof before him. As soon as the last of the dice stopped raining down, a weird teenaged man was standing in front of Takashi, his spiked down black hair held out of his face by a diamond checkered headband. Wearing mostly black save for the red vest over his body, the young man slowly tossed up a few dice in his right hand as he smirked towards Madoka (1500/1500). "…I'm not sure about this monster, but he's called Dice Master."

"…and he's a level six right?" Madoka questioned as Takashi held up two more cards. "Monsters with an attack score that low, aren't really that acceptable nowadays…"

"Neither was my Hyozanryu," Takashi pointed out as two face down cards appeared behind the Dice Master. "But, like I said, all of my monsters have a place in my deck…and to prove that, I'll end my turn…"

"Hmm…I'm going out on a limb here," Madoka stated pulling another card from her deck. "But you probably had a stronger monster in you hand, and was hoping for a six or such…oh well…"

That's when Madoka snapped her fingers, allowing the Dragon Zombie roar loudly. "Now then, Dragon Zombie! Lead the attack and obliterate that Dice Master!"

Roaring loudly, the dragon zombie began to breathe in once more, this time aiming to damage Takashi's life points. But that's when a large pair of dice appeared in front of both the Dice Master and the Dragon Zombie. "Huh?"

"You said attack? Now, I'm pretty sure that you did," Takashi stated lifting his finger towards the Dice Master. "Now, here's what my Dice Master is famous for! You see, this monster was actually based off of a famous game designer who created a parody game off of duel monsters, known as Dungeon Dice Monsters…"

"At first, the game was a hit, but after a fire at the game store where it was first introduced, the game didn't really take off. So as an apology of hard times, the creator of the game created this card based of the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters…"

"Wow…I was expecting a duel, not a lecture," Madoka muttered as both of the dice flew straight into the air.

"…and when Dice Master battles a monster, both monsters get selected. And then we roll one dice each. And depending on what we get, that affects the game drastically!"

"…great, now you've got me gambling," Madoka giggled slightly wagging her finger. "You really shouldn't do that…but if I must, then go! Dice Roll!"

The die fell down in front of the Dragon Zombie, bouncing a few times before it landed face up on a five. "A five? Is that good?"

"Heh…hardly! You see, a monster that rolls a five," Takashi explained as the Dragon Zombie roared loudly in pain (2400/0 – 1000/0). "It loses a thousand attack points!"

"What?!" Madoka yelped at the sight of her slouching Dragon Zombie.

"And now…go! Dice Roll!" Takashi shouted throwing his hand into the air, calling down the dice to land in front of the Dice Master…

…spinning slightly…

…until it stopped with two facing up.

"Heh…alright, a two!" Takashi announced as the Dice Master smirked wildly as four spun four dice on his fingers (1500/1500 + 500/0). "This increases my monster's printed attack by five hundred attack points!"

"Huh!? There's no sense to this dice game!" Madoka stammered taking a step backwards.

"Makes sense to me!" Takashi replied as the Dice Master threw all four of the dice in front of the in pain Dragon Zombie…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The four dice had exploded into four fiery eruptions that sent several pieces of the Dragon Zombie flying into the air. (MLP: 6600)

And with one less zombie on the field, the other members of the Zombie Army began to weaken (2300/0 – 200/0) (2150/0 – 200/0) (1100/200 – 200/0).

"Care to try again?" Takashi offered as the Dice Master smirked wildly.

"Nah," Madoka sighed shaking her head fitting another card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her three zombies. "The only one that could defeat your monster is my Armored Zombie…and until I know what else your little dice man can do…I'm not going to take a chance."

"Fine by me," Takashi replied pulling another card from his deck, then with a small smirk. "Cause I think I'll summon another favorite, Gambler of Legend!"

A tumbleweed stumbled over the field, making Madoka and her three zombies sweat dropped as a western drifter walked onto the field, his blonde hair covered with a black hat and a blue scarf covering his neck. As he stood next to the Dice Master, the drifter flicked a coin into the air with his thumb a few times (500/1400). "Now then, I activate my Gambler of Legend's special ability, I toss three coins, and depending on what happens…well…you'll see…"

Three gold coins appeared over Takashi's head, all of them face up to show the weird eyes on them signifying heads. And with a smirk on his face, the Gambler of Legend snapped his fingers, sending all three of the coins into the air.

Time seemed to slow down as all three coins fell to the ground, both duelists held their breaths before the coins bounced on the roof a few times…

And Madoka's eyes widened…

"N-No way…" Madoka gulped as all three of her zombies were eradicated into ash.

"Hmm…even I wasn't expecting three heads, and since that happened all monsters on your side of the field get blasted," Takashi muttered rubbing the back of his head. "But, I'll take it…Gambler of Legend! Attack Madoka directly!"

Shaking his head a few times, the Gambler flicked several coins from his pocket towards Madoka, making her lift her arms to block the attack on her life points. (MLP: 6100)

"And that's my turn," Takashi stated crossing his arms as the Dice Master and Gambler of Legend did the same.

"Wait…why didn't you attack with your Dice Master?" Madoka questioned shaking some coins from her hair.

"Eh, I just didn't want to," Takashi replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "No need to get rough with a lady…"

"…or maybe, your Dice Master can't attack…" Madoka proposed lifting her finger up onto her next card, snapping it off her deck.

"…" Takashi just tilted his head slightly to the left.

"I'll take your silence for my answer," Madoka stated spinning her newly drawn card around, showing it was the Pot of Greed spell card. "Now then, I don't think I need to tell you what this card does…correct?"

"Sure…I know what it can do," Takashi muttered as Madoka pulled the next two cards from her deck…

…and he couldn't help but notice the grin that had appeared on Madoka's face. "Oh, and now you're in trouble! First, I activate the spell card Premature Burial!" (MLP: 5300)

The roof receded once more, allowing the Skull Servant to crawl back onto the field (300/200 + 200/0). "This equip spell may cost me eight hundred life points, but since I'm getting my Skull Servant back, its well worth it…"

"Hmm…I would've thought you'd try to get back your Armored Zombie…" Takashi admitted rubbing his chin. "That way you could've gotten me more damage…"

"Oh, but wait till you see what I can do," Madoka giggled lifting her hand up towards her face down card. "I activate my trap card, The League of Uniform Nomenclature!"

Madoka's face down card flipped up, showing three weird yellow creatures dressed in red bikini briefs and eyestalks placing their hands on top of each other. "This trap card only works by selecting one level two or lower monster on my field, then I can special summon all other copies of my selected monster from my deck…"

"…and last time I checked, Skull Servant falls under that category…"

The ceiling erupted again, allowing two more Skull Servants to cackle onto the field loudly (300/200 + 600/0 x3), sending a chill down the two luck monsters and the two sheep tokens on Takashi's field. "And I'm not done…I summon Man-Thro' Tro'!"

This time from the sky, a large ogre like man crashed onto the roof behind the three Skull Servants, its many folds of fat jiggling unsightly (1000/1000). "Ugh…even this guy gets on my nerves…"

"Then why even include him in your deck?" Takashi asked crossing his arms.

"You'll see…but," Madoka replied lifting her hand up towards the first Skull Servant. "Skull Servant! Attack the Gambler of Legend! Skull Bash!"

Shaking its arms into the air, the first Skull Servant charged towards the Gambler of Legend…only to have two imps to appear before both of the monsters, making the Skull Servant stop in his tracks. "Huh?"

"Don't think its going to be that easy!" Takashi announced with both of his face down cards flipped up. "I activate the spell card Graceful Dice! And just in case, Skull Dice!"

The first imp, this one wearing black clothes with bat like wings on his back, threw the large red die towards the ground, allowing it to bounce a few times…

…before coming up with a two on the die. "Well…unfortunately, Skull Dice lowers your monsters' attack by one hundred points times the result of the dice roll…so all of your monsters lose two hundred attack points…"

"But that's what Graceful Dice is for! It empowers my monsters by one hundred points times the result of the dice…Go Dice Roll!"

"Are you going to say that every time a dice is being used?" Madoka asked as the more cheerful imp tossed the blue die towards the ground.

"I'm just trying out a new catchphrase," Takashi admitted as the blue die began to spin slightly…

…until it stopped, showing the one symbol. "ACK!"

"Looks like your luck ran out!" Madoka giggled.

Cackling loudly again, the Skull Servant simply rammed into the Gambler of Legend, sending him off of the roof, screaming loudly. Both Takashi and Madoka blinked in confusion. "…that was weird…"

"I've never seen a monster simply push another monster to defeat it…" Takashi admitted looking down at his life point counter. (TLP: 7150)

"Well, you ever see a monster throw another one?" Madoka asked as the Man-Thro' Tro' lumbered forward, grabbing all three of the surprised Skull Servants.

"Um…no, but I think I'm about to find out," Takashi gulped as Man-Thro' Tro' tossed the three Skull Servants into the air…all three of them crashing directly into Takashi's torso, making the gambler duelist stumbling to his feet. "Grgugh!" (TLP: 4750)

"In case you're wondering," Madoka replied looking at the last card in her hand…a spell card that couldn't help at this time. "Man-Thro' Tro' allows me to tribute a normal monster on my field to inflict eight hundred points of damage to you…and since that all three of my Skull Servants were offered…"

"I get the point…" Takashi groaned holding his stomach while rubbing it. "A-Anyway…that wasn't half bad…"

"Hey, I'm not in Obelisk Blue for nothing," Madoka giggled with a blush on her face. "But thanks for the compliment…Lucky."

"Lucky?" Takashi questioned pulling his next card.

"Oh…its just a little habit of mine," Madoka admitted, the blush growing on her face. "I have a tendency to nickname people after I see what they relate most to…one person I know I call him Star Boy, another goes by Icicle…and since you like gambling, Lucky seems appropriate for you!"

"Um…" Takashi gulped slightly, now he was blushing slightly because of the embarrassment of that nickname. "Okay… let's see what we've got here…"

'…_Well, well, well…looks like I got one of most dangerous gambles around…and maybe…'_

"HEY! IT'S TAKASHI!"

Both Madoka and Takashi jumped slightly, turning towards one of the set of stairs that had led up to the roof. The sight just scarred Takashi out of his wits…

…the T-Team had found him!

Before he could do something, someone had grabbed his right hand, pulling him to run. After a few seconds, Takashi realized that Madoka was the one who grabbed his hand, leading him somewhere. "Hurry! We can get away through the other exit!"

"Uh…Sure!" Takashi replied, realizing that the T-Team was right behind him, chasing him and Madoka.

A few minutes later in the school hallways…

"Dang it! We lost Takashi again!"

"No! Wait! I see him! He's standing at the docks!"

"Quick! After him!"

All of the T-Team charged through the halls, crushing several other students or slamming them into the walls or doors of the closet.

"Man…those guys are just weird," Takashi muttered popping his head out from the closet to watch all of the T-Team Members running through the halls.

"Oh, I don't know," Madoka replied pushing the door open, allowing both of them to exit the closet. "I jealous of your attention…"

"You should be relieved that you don't have people who try to follow you when you try to get ten minutes of peace…" Takashi sighed rubbing the side of his head. "…speaking of the T-Team, I apologize for them interrupting our duel…"

"Ah, no worries," Madoka giggled crossing her arms. "But…since they did interrupt the duel…you owe one!"

"What?" Takashi questioned blinking a few times.

"Yep! You gotta meet tonight after twilight tonight!" Madoka giggled walking away while waving her hand to Takashi. "Meet me at the cliffs near the Red Dorm! And if you don't show up…I'll send my undead army after you, Lucky!"

As soon as Madoka had disappeared down the hallways, Takashi slapped his forehead with his right hand. "Uh…did I just asked out?"

…Takashi didn't notice the glowing symbol on the back of his hand…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Star Blaster / Spell / Effect:** Offer one monster on your side of the field to activate this card. Roll a six-sided dice. If you have a monster in your hand whose Star Level equals to the Star Level of the sacrificed monster and the result of the dice roll, you can special summon that monster. If you don't have such a monster, your turn automatically ends.

**Image:**

_This card was used by Joey…and as a side note, this is a reference to the game Pluster World._

**Phantom's Soul / Continuous Spell / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, increase the attack of all Fiend and Zombie type monsters on your side of the field by 200 points for each Fiend and Zombie type monster on your side of the field.

**Image:** A dark warrior clutching his skull in pain as multiple ghosts is flying into his body.

**Dice Master / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / Spellcaster/Effect:** This card cannot attack. When this card battles another monster, select this card and the attacking card. Both players roll one six-sided dice, and activate the following effects on the monsters respectively.

1: Destroy the selected monster.

2: Increase the printed attack of the selected monster by 500 points.

3: Double the selected monster's attack points until the end phase.

4: Halve the selected monster's attack points until the end phase.

5: Decrease the printed attack of the selected monster by 1000 points.

6: Return the selected monster back to its owner's hand.

**Description: **a weird teenaged man, his spiked down black hair held out of his face by a diamond checkered headband. Wearing mostly black save for the red vest over his body, the young man tosses out a few dice in his hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Lucian:** Finally…finally…the ritual is complete…

**Fomalhaut:** …why are you talking like that?

**Lucian:** It…adds to…the drama…

**Fomalhaut:** …it sounds like you're mimicking another character that this author used before…

**Lucian:** Fine…ruin my fun will ya, ya pedophile…

**Fomalhaut: **Damn it! I'm not a pedophile!

…_**with that vague description out of the way, the night of judgment has arrived…the two chosen candidates for the trial of wrath will fight…one for their own purposes…the other to defend…**_

_**Who will win? What will happen? **_

_**The suspense will kill you to wait for the next chapter… - **__**Chapter 35: Trial by the Elements **_

**Fomalhaut:** Damn it…the stupid author got more serious than we did…

**Lucian: **…that's just sad…


	35. Chapter 35: Trial by the Elements

_**They say there are two sides to every person, and each side has their own characteristics. To the untrained eye, the two sides of the same coin, both a part of the same have only one difference on being on opposite sides. **_

_**But, even though they are the same, the two can be quite different…**_

…_**looking at another explanation to this situation, think of the principal of Yin and Yang, a key principal in Zen. There is a balance between light and dark, good and evil…the sheep and the tiger as some people would put them. **_

_**Sometimes the balance is tipped between these two opposing forces…sometimes the lines between them are easy to see, other times they are more difficult. Everyday, people are faced with choices that would determine the categories that they fall into these two sides of Yin and Yang…**_

…_**if you were to ask me, I'm more of a con-artist kind of person, I get people to do the deeds that represent my position. Even right now, as I watch these two warriors battle, each for their own reasons, my deeds are being fulfill because of them. Honestly, I wonder why I wasn't named the saint of Sloth; at times I'm lazier than Densui…**_

…_**but then again, unlike him, I actually have goals to achieve…and I will use everything and everyone at my disposal as I get closer and closer towards those goals, I don't care who I step on… **_

_**And this first step…this step will be one of the most difficult, but should it be successful…**_

_**Heh, heh, heh…well…why spoil the fun?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Trial by the Elements**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Ugh…"

Plopping down on his bed, Garu turned his head to the side to look at the alarm clock that an old friend had given him before he was kicked out off the academy. Sitting on top of it, Garu sighed looking at the weird eye patch left behind by the same friend.

Even though his mind was racing with the new classes that he was just assigned with (man, how he hated Satoshi right about now), Garu's mind went to ease as he remembered his first friend at the academy…

'_Zeff…_'

In fact it was Zeff who was Garu's first opponent to duel here at the academy…they never did finish that duel, courtesy of professor Fortanu. And it was thanks to the wolf duelist who kicked Garu out of the slump.

'…_why…_'

But then tragedy struck, with Fomalhaut crushing Zeff in that Duel Out Program, casting the wolf duelist out of the academy along with several other students. Ever since, Garu wanted to meet up with this Fomalhaut character…trying to get a reason out of the guy, but he seemed to disappear…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

With his train of thought interrupted, Garu pushed himself up from the bed towards the door. "Hmm?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

With a loud bam, the door slammed open, causing a large break in the white wall where the doorknob had pierced the wall. "HEY! You didn't need to slam the door! It was unlocked!"

"Can it, Mustang!" Stomping into the room, Cain glared daggers at the long faced Kaiser. Ever since his duel with that freak of a person that called itself Kazuki, Cain wasn't in the best of moods. "You call me out in the late afternoon for no reason when I'm in the middle of maintenance, how am I supposed to react, huh?!"

However, as soon as Cain stepped further into the room, his eye widened at the sight of another person sitting in the room, petting a silver haired wolf pup. "Maintenance?" Rubbing his hand to his chin, Vergil began to scratch the back of Rox's head, the clay duelist thought about Cain's choice of words.

"Mustang! What the hell?!" Cain roared, searching the room, trying to find the Die Hard Duelist in the shadows. "Why the hell is Vergil here? And where the hell are you?!"

"First off, I'm coming out until you calm down." From some random location, Mustang's voice rang out with a chuckle coming from it as well. "Secondly, I called Vergil here as well since there are a few things we all need to discuss, and you two are practically the only ones I can trust in this dorm."

Placing Rox onto the ground, Vergil walked towards Cain, his arms crossed as he also tried to find Mustang. "I find that little fact a little sad, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah…but then again, it's Mustang," Cain stated getting a nod from Vergil and Rox at the same time. "It's as pathetic as his pick up lines…"

"Hey! I'll have you know that all of those are golden material!"

Trailing his eyes towards the silver haired pup while ignoring Mustang's complaints, Cain gestured towards Rox. "So…what's with the flea-bitten runt?"

Rox growled loudly, barring his teeth towards Cain while Vergil chuckled. "I hope you realize that Rox right here still hasn't forgotten about that little incident in Garu's room. And as to answer your question, me and Taylor have been taking turns taking care of this little guy. It was just coincidence that I had him with me today."

"I see…" Cain replied taking a step away from Rox. "Anyway, Mustang, I'm cool, calm and collected…and if you get to your point quickly, I swear on my right arm that I won't smack you down."

Stepping from behind Cain, Mustang plopped his hand onto the short duelist's shoulder, making Cain jump slightly. "I'll hold you to that…"

"ACK! Where the hell did you come from?" Cain yelped brushing Mustang's hand off of his shoulder.

"Heh, sorry about that," Mustang tugged on his scarf, adjusting to showing his mouth as he walked over to the activated computer that had a screensaver of silver overcoat wearing man delivering several punches into dragon armed warrior with a golden horned helmet. "I just wanted to try something from what I've heard that a student from our sister academy did."

Tapping the mouse slightly with his hand, Mustang changed the screensaver into a dual windowed screen that had Densui and Talo's faces on the screen, all with personal data under their pictures. "But in all seriousness, I'd like to introduce you two to Talo Krys and Den Iwa…"

"Mustang…" Cain fell backwards into one of the chairs that were set up in the room, crossing his legs as he shot a glare at Die Hard Duelist. "…if you called us, just to show two pictures, I swear…"

Cain was stopped when Vergil's hand shot in front of him, making the alchemic duelist blink in confusion. "Mustang…how much do you know?"

Raising an eyebrow, Cain's interest in listening just increased. '_…if Vergil is showing concern for these two…then that can't be good…'_

"Not much really." Mustang tapped the screen directly above Densui's picture, "But, if you two would recall the incidents and rumors that were floating around our academy about a couple of months ago about the Drunken Duelist…"

"…I found out that Mr. Iwa's full name was Densui Iwa, and from a witness from the red dorm confirming it, I learned that there was something fishy about these two characters..."

Vergil scoffed to the side tapping his forehead. "While that is true, and the name may be rare, you still can't rule out the fact that there could be another Iwa who turned out to be the Drunken Duelist."

"Hence why I made had a little research done." The Kaiser held up a few papers that had the crest of Duel Academy – Atlantic. "Courtesy of one of my good friends, the Kiasaris of the Atlantic…she sent me the records of Iwa, and according to the paperwork, Mr. Iwa was gone for a few weeks at the beginning of the semester, matching up with the weeks the Drunken Duelist had appeared…sure there were a week's length difference when Mr. Iwa disappeared from the Atlantic Academy, the appearances of the Drunken Duelist, and when Den reappeared on the Atlantic academy…"

"…But I figured it would be a good idea to investigate anyway…"

"Hmm, and here I thought you didn't put your mind to anything useful," Cain snickered crossing his arms. "So let's say hypothetically that this dead drunk guy was the Drunken Duelist…so what? Are you going to report him to Daigo? And are you ready to tell me why exactly you needed to call me out here for this?"

"This isn't something Daigo would be good to talk to with," Mustang replied crossing his arms slightly. "Remember Cain, last year when we had both the Majestic Four and those five weird duelists there as well…Daigo didn't really do anything to stop that…that, and Daigo's a little preoccupied with trying to make up with the students by planning a festival as an apology for Mr. Legendz misdeeds…"

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Vergil's head. "…I'm guessing that this school is pretty lax with security and employees…"

"…regardless, here's a little tidbit that you might find interesting," Mustang lifted the papers up to his face, ignoring Vergil's comment. "Before coming here, Mr. Iwa was a roommate with Mr. Krys, and both of them decided to transfer here at the same time…and toss in the fact that they're both roommates now and you've got…"

"Sounds like coincidence to me," Vergil stated rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"…more like a pattern," Cain corrected. "But, what even so, what are you getting at Mustang? Are you thinking that they might be something going on with the Drunk Duelist appearing again?"

"I can't say for sure," Mustang sighed tossing the papers to the top of his desk, scattering them all over. "But, there definitely something rotten here…"

Pushing his glasses up to cover his eyes, Vergil waved his hand up into the air to gather the attention of the other two blues in the room. "…I'll assume that you're referring to the rumor that's been spreading like wildfire in the academy…the one about that mysterious cloaked phantom."

'…_a mysterious cloaked phantom?'_ That thought slowly echoed through Cain's head…

"You'd be correct on that," Mustang replied moving the mouse to allow two more pictures to appear on the screen under Densui and Talo's...one of them was Fomalhaut and the other was Madoka. "Students all over the island have been seeing the cloaked person; at first people thought it was nothing more than a specter created by the stress of their schoolwork…"

"However, when the cloaked specter was found talking to these four students, people actually found that he was real…however when these four students were questioned on the matter, they all just denied that they even came in contact with this cloaked specter…and would you look who two of the four are…"

"Densui and Talo…" Vergil muttered. "…and Fomalhaut…"

"You know him?" Mustang asked tilting his head to the side.

"Of course," Vergil answered narrowing his eyes as Rox growled looking at Fomalhaut's picture. "He's the guy who dueled against Zeff to kick him out…"

With a loud cough to clear his throat, Cain stood up abruptly. "That's not all…earlier today, I met with this Fomalhaut guy, but then again, I met him once before, as well when I met with him today, he was with a freak that seemed to know me somehow who went by the name of Kazuki Rae…"

Now Mustang was even more curious, and as he turned to his computer he pulled up a list of names that were color coded by red, yellow and blue. "Was he a student?" Mustang's eyes raced up and down the list, looking for that name…

"I don't think so, I know that people can get customized uniforms," Cain stated crossing his arms, trying to forget about the duel he had with Kazuki. "But, there's no way that the school would allow a uniform like that…I also think he was a year or two older than you Mustang…so unless he was held back for a few years…"

"You're suggesting that there might be outside help with whatever could be happening here?" Vergil questioned looking down at Rox who looked puzzled with what the three blue students were discussing.

"…not only that…but…" Cain looked out the window, gazing over the island that was displayed gracefully through the sight of the window. Then with a swift spin on his heel, Cain glared at the two. "…about that cloaked specter you two were talking about…was his cloak adorned with several red clouds with white borders on them?"

Both Mustang and Vergil stepped backwards at that information, and Cain growled with a shake of his head. "…from the looks on your faces, I'll take that as a yes…"

"And here I thought that you didn't keep up with the local gossip," Mustang chuckled flicking some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I don't," Cain growled crossing his arms. "I think you two remember when Garu had to face against that armored freak…" Getting a nod from the two other blues, Cain turned his eyes slightly to the right. "…well, the night beforehand, I was in Garu's room, training the monkey to at least lose gracefully."

"…but that's when we got a visitor…a certain cloaked visitor with red clouds gracing the outside to make him standout even more…"

Pushing up his glasses with his right hand, Vergil hid the smirk on his face. '_…I knew that there was something going on…it looks like the DED didn't need to investigate fully, the students here are smarter than what the Chief first thought…especially these two. When this is over I'll have to recommend these two to the Chief…'_

'_But before that…_' Pushing up his glasses a little more, Vergil's glasses reflected some light that made Rox nod slightly.

"Mustang…if you're the Kaiser," Cain stated walking up to the Die Hard duelist. "You are more than qualified to access duel disk records if I'm not mistaken…"

"You're not," Mustang smirked as he spun around in his chair, and began to type furiously onto the keyboard, bringing up several screens that had pictures of several students. "And I'm one step ahead of you!"

"Either of you two mind filling me in with what's going on?" Vergil replied while keeping his eyes on at Rox who was slowly pulling the door open enough for him to exit the room. "Like, what exactly is a duel disk record and why you left me out of that step…"

"And you're in Obelisk Blue, but since you're a freshmen, I can understand," Cain stated with the click-clack of the keyboard began to echo through the air. "Basically a duel disk record is an electronic list that determines a student's rank. It records rank, wins, loses, draws…but what we're more interested in, are with the recorded opponents that are left in a duel disk."

"I see, we're checking the duel disk records of those four students," Vergil pieced together tapping on the side of his glasses. "But…why exactly are we doing that?"

Cain looked down at his right hand, clenching his fingers in anger before he looked up towards the clay duelist. "…call it duelist intuition…because I know that at least one of those duelists dueled today…"

"Okay, done!" Mustang announced sliding away from the computer screen, showing three pairs of pictures across from each other. "And I kinda wished that you told me that Ami had dueled against that Fomalhaut guy!"

"When was I supposed to do that?" Cain snarled narrowing his eyes as he turned towards the screen of the computer. "Let's see…Talo Krys defeated Yae Nanako, Madoka Swartz dueled against Takashi and was interrupted…what the hell, didn't that dead drunk guy duel?"

"Apparently not," Mustang stated crossing his arms. "But what does this mean?"

"Skipping over Densui," Vergil coughed tapping his foot slightly. "These look just like normal duels…is there some sort of connection or something?"

"…a connection…" Cain muttered closing his eyes…but immediately snapped them open as it hit him. '_No…no it couldn't be! That damn monkey!_' Slamming his right hand into the table, Cain scared both Mustang and Vergil. "Mustang!"

Jumping in his seat slightly, Mustang leaned backwards trying to get away from the white haired shorty. "EH!?"

"As much as it pains me," Cain growled, the vein on his neck popping out. "I…I need you go to A-Ami's room…right now…"

It was as if something clicked in his head, making Mustang leap from his seat with a sparkling grin plastering on his face as he placed his thumb and pointer finger on his chin. "I see! Because of my impressive detective skills, you have finally accepted me as the proper person to take care of the lovely Am…"

He didn't get a chance to finish; Cain had slammed his foot directly into the side of Mustang's head, making the Die Hard duelist fly out of his seat and crash into his bed. "Not like that you idiotic Kaiser!" Turning towards Vergil, Cain noticed that the freshman Obelisk blue had broken out in a cold sweat at the sight of the short man's attack.

"Uh…" Vergil stuttered just as Mustang appeared next to him, looking as if the kick didn't really affect him. "ACK! You two aren't human!"

"We prefer extraordinary," Mustang replied not taking his eyes off of Cain. "Alright then Cain, if that's not what you meant, then…"

"Look, just go there!" Cain growled walking past Mustang and Vergil towards the door, his right fist raised up. "Vergil, I'd like you to go there as well, I'll have my cell phone on so give me a holler if something happens…"

"Where are you going?" Vergil asked as Cain snapped open the door.

"…I'm going to visit a monkey," Cain replied earning a couple of weird looks from the other two blues.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu raised an eyebrow as Lucian stood in the middle of the doorway, his cloak billowing in the wind to show his suit. "…uh, can I help you?"

Crossing his arm over his chest, Lucian flicked some of his hair that was in the way of his face. "As a matter of fact, yes…I've come to collect payment for those cards I gave you…"

"Um…what cards?" Garu just blinked blankly at Lucian a few times, making the Saint of Greed fall face first into the ground out of embarrassment.

Standing up to dust off his cloak, Lucian coughed a few times to remain calm. "…y-you don't remember me the night before you had that match with the steel fist?"

"I think I'd remember someone who dressed as tacky as you," Garu replied crossing his arms.

The Saint of Greed was now twitching his right eyebrow, it wasn't the fact that he wasn't memorable to this moron of a duelist, but to insult his taste in fashion, that was stepping over the line. '_Fine…if he won't remember me like that, I'll just have to move to the contingency plan…_' Flicking his hair out of his face, Lucian gave a suave look while raising his hand into the air. "Alright, then how about this…I'm a new student teacher here at the academy…"

"But you just said that you helped me out," Garu pointed out only to have Lucian lift his hand up to his face.

"…let me finish," Lucian interrupted lowering his hand to cross his arms across his chest. "You see, I was employed by Daigo before Mr. Legendz came into power…but when Legendz came into power with that stupid Duel Out Program, I decided to help the underdog students…unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to help the first victim of that program…but I help several other students to create strategies that would end the duel out program matches into draws."

"However, when I was aware of your match, I made an exception to give you the tools you required to win against Ashton."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess," Garu stated scratching the back of his head a few times, still not getting the full idea of the concept. "So…uh, what brings you here then?"

"Heh…you remember when I said I couldn't help the first victim?" Lucian chuckled lowering his head to allow his hair to cover his eyes. "I believe he was one of your roommates in here…and that his name was…Zeff Bates was it?"

"Well…I have some good news for you then…"

Garu's eyes widened at the words Lucian was speaking, his eyes widening and his jaw slowly dropping…

A few minutes later…

With a swift kick to the door, Cain had burst into the red dorm room his eyes slightly covered with his drooping hair as he scanned the messy room. "Garu! Where the hell are you, you damn monkey!?"

Looking around the room, it was obvious to see that even though Garu was definitely in the room at some point…but that point had long since passed. And with a slam of his right fist into the nearby wall, Cain caused several cracks to web up the side of the wall. "Damn it!"

That's when a small tune echoed through the air in the room, making Cain reach for his belt pulling up a small silver cell phone up to his ear. "Talk to me…"

…

"What?! What do you mean Ami's not there!?" Cain shouted into the phone, crushing the small piece of plastic in his right hand. "And yeah, I'm here in Garu's room, looks like the monkey and Yae aren't in here…"

"…look, I don't know what's going on, but we need to find them ASAP!" Cain said into the phone not noticing that Rox was right behind him, standing in the doorway...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Darkness…

That's all she could remember last before she woke up now, trying to rub her sandy blonde hair…

CLANK!

…only to have her hand stop halfway to her head, making Yae open her eyes immediately. "Wh…what the?!" Turning her head left and right, Yae saw that her wrists and ankles were chained and shackled to what appeared to be the top of a pillar like structure.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake," A slurred voice chuckled from below the pillar.

As Yae looked over the pillar she saw that on the ground at least a good ten feet was someone she never expected to see again, what with his greasy hair and his plastered face. "D-Densui?!"

"How ya doing there doll-face?" Densui chuckled before taking a swig from the gourd he was usually carried with him. "Enjoying the view up there with your mates?"

"Huh?" Yae questioned turning left and right once more, her eyes widening seeing Takashi, Ami, and Kara on different pillars than her, each of them bound in the same manner as she was. "What the…?" Turning back to the still drinking Densui, Yae glared down towards the dead drunk duelist. "Tell me what's going on right now!"

"Say the magic words," Densui chuckled wagging his gourd a few times at Yae.

"…Fine…please," Yae growled rolling her eyes.

"Those aren't the magic words," Densui chuckled once more with a crooked smile. "The magic words are 'Oh! Densui, you are so handsome and righteous, please take me and tell me what is going on'…aw yeah…"

"…you've got to be kidding me…" Yae growled lowering her head slightly.

In response, Densui lifted the gourd up once more, taking a large gulp of his mysterious drink, and immediately sighing in relief as he lowered the gourd. "…I'm sorry did you say something Doll Face?"

Twitching her right eyebrow a few times, Yae tightened her jaw slightly before swallowing her pride. "O-Oh, Densui, you a-are so ha-handsome and r-righteous, p-please take me and t-tell me what is going on…" Then under her breath… "…you bastard…"

"Ah, sweet music to my ears," Densui chuckled putting a cork into the gourd's opening. "So prepare to have your mind blown Sweet-Cheeks!"

"You see, as you're no doubt aware, you're kinda trapped here thanks to yours truly and a few others. Nothing personal against ya…although I do enjoy seeing girls bound…but, we gotta make sure that you five up there don't go running off until we…"

"There's only four of us up here," Yae interrupted making Densui stop abruptly, blinking a few times.

"Uh, excuse me?" Densui gulped doing a double take at Yae's statement.

"Yeah, there's only four of us, me included," Yae stated once more, making Densui blink a few times before falling face first into the ground.

Lifting his slightly bruised face up, Densui growled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Damn it Kazuki…you were supposed get that shorty here by now!" Jumping to his feet, Densui coughed slightly, lifting his gourd up once more. "Uh, anyway…that doesn't matter…and I can't really get you know this too much, so you'll have to go back to sleep…"

Popping the cork from the gourd, Densui began to pour the mysterious liquid into his mouth, making Yae question what he was doing. Then, with a force propelling him into the air, Densui began to perform many hand signs, making his hands a blur until he reeled his head back. Erupting from his mouth, Densui spurted forth an eerie white mist that engulfed Yae…

…but, before she was able to react, Yae lofted to the top of the pillar, her eyelids growing heavy and her breathing being relaxed as Densui's feet crashed into the ground…his hand up to catch the gourd he had thrown into the air. "…I love doing that sort of thing…"

"And yet it describes you so perfectly." Densui turned his head around, seeing Fomalhaut trot towards the drunken duelist, the tails of the blue leather overcoat billowing in the wind. "Now what was that I heard you babbling about that sparkling freak?"

A large drop of sweat began to trickle down the side of the dead drunk's cranium, there was no right way to say this, and as much as Densui wanted to say what he had heard from Yae…but then again, he wasn't in the right sync of mind. "Eh…his sparkles are gay…"

"…that's a given," The Zodiac duelist snatched Densui by his collar, dragging the fellow saint of sin into the air, levitating the dead drunk off of his feet. "Now tell me you little bastard…what the hell…"

"Fomalhaut…Densui…" A cold voice chilled both of the Saints of Sin, sending shivers down their spines, so much so, that Fomalhaut released the dead drunk duelist to fall hard on his ass. And his hand racing through his crimson hair, Talo shook his head freely with his arms crossing over his chest. "…as much as I would enjoy watching you two kill each other…its about time, we need to make sure that no one else will interrupt this little ritual of ours…Madoka is already stationed in her part of the forest, and I refuse to keep a lady waiting because of you two idiots…"

"Fine…" Fomalhaut sighed trotting past the ice wielder duelist, a sharp toothed smirk curling on his face. "If we're lucky, we'll get someone to help fight against us…then I can kick someone's ass…"

"Heh, I never thought I'd say this." Densui caressed his stinging neck, trying to ease the pressure that was inflicted to himself. "…but thank you Talo…" The dead drunk stuck his tongue out as if he just tasted something extremely sour. "…Eew, I think I need more sweet rice wine…"

"You're going to ruin your health…" Talo sighed walking away from the madly drinking Drunk duelist. "…idiot…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey! You mind telling me where we're going?" Garu asked dodging a branch that Lucian somehow easily dodged, only to get whacked in the face by another branch. "OW!"

"Patience my blue haired friend," Lucian stated whacking away another branch that was in his way, making it snap directly into Garu's face right after, making the duelist jump yelp in pain…and yet Lucian just continued forward. "…in fact, patience is an essential to many things in life, whether it's in travel, or in duel monsters…remember that…"

Rubbing his nose slightly, Garu looked up slightly lowering his head to dodge another branch to hit him. "That's all well and good, but, patience has its limits…" Just before Garu was about to continue, with a loud smack to the face by another branch, Garu was sent to the ground. "DAMN IT!"

"Heh…this is entertaining…" Lucian chuckled stopping to watch Garu attack the tree branch.

A few minutes later and several more branches smacking up against a certain ninja's face…Lucian and Garu were now standing in front of the weird structure that had appeared over the island, a mysterious mist lofting in the air as the twilight lit up the sky of the island. With the five pillars in front of him, Lucian lifted his arms up, allowing his cloak to billow over his shoulders. "…and here, our patience has rewarded us…"

Coughing a flurry of leafs out of his mouth; Garu tossed a discarded twig out of his wild blue hair to the ground. "Peh…about time…" His eyes racing all over the freaky area, Garu couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at the five tall pillars, each adorned with a lettering he'd seen in the temple. "…uh, I may not be the most informed about the island, but I don't think this was here before…"

"It was recently made," Lucian replied taking a step to the side, his right arm lifted up to the large platform, or more specifically the person standing atop of the alter, the cloak over the person's body whipping in the breeze that seemed to pick up. "…and wouldn't you know it, we've got a familiar face that's just waiting for you…"

Garu's eyes widened, taking a step forward, noticing that the cloaked person had his back to him. "Z-Zeff? Is…is that you?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Bored…Bored…Bored…I'm so bored!"

His back slamming up against the tree, Fomalhaut just snapped his head. "Well then Madoka, I don't know why you're even here if you're bored."

Madoka twirled her hair as she sat to the ground with a heavy sigh. "Humph, I would like to leave and hang out with my academy students…" And with puffed out cheeks, Madoka huffed away from the blinking Fomalhaut. "…buuuuuuuuuut, no! Lucian needs all of us here…"

"I have to concur with the lovely lady," Talo sighed hanging upside down from the tree branch above with his arms crossed, how his pockets didn't empty was beyond the other two Saints of Sin. "The plans I had with a lovely lady I meet earlier this week are ruined…in fact I got slapped earlier…"

The Star Duelist rolled his eyes at the comment and slapped his forehead. "Oh no, the world is now doomed…Talo didn't get his date, whatever shall we do?"

"You're just upset," Talo snickered flipping down from the branch, gracing the ground with his feathered footsteps. "…all because you can't get a date yourself…that's no need to bite my head off…"

"W-What?!" Fomalhaut shouted with a streak of crimson racing on his face. "I-I can get a date if I wanted to…it just so happens that I'm not really interested in any of the girls that I see on the island…"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," Placing her hand to her mouth, Madoka waved Fomalhaut off, making him redden even further. "Or maybe, you haven't found the right age for girls? For your information, girls don't really dig pedophiles…"

Snapping his arms up and down a few times, Fomalhaut jumped up and down, erupting as if he was a volcano going off. "God damn it! I'm not a…"

"WWWEEEEE!" Densui laughed loudly, throwing his arm around Fomalhaut, shocking the Star duelist as if he was just struck with lightning. With dulled over eyes and an almost sickeningly sweet aura, Densui shook the large gourd in his free hand, spilling the sweet all over the place. "I jus vanted ta smay, you muys are mais bwest fwends…Oh, and laddleies too! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"Uh…I read novels and movies of the horror genre," Madoka blinked a few times as Densui released Fomalhaut, dancing to the music that thumped in the head. "…but Densui's scarring me even more than usual…"

"Oh dear," Talo sighed shaking his head. "Looks like Densui's had too much again…surprisingly, for his age, he's able to hold his liquor down quite well…besides his dueling, that's his only redeeming quality…"

"I can just see him winning several drinking contests in my head right now," Fomalhaut snickered turning his head to the side.

A loud snap echoed through the air, making three of the four Saints of Sin stand up to the feet straight, all three of them raising their fists up ready for anything that may come out at them…while the fourth was do busy trying to keep his balance while balancing the gourd on his forehead. "Hey! Hey muys! Look! Look me can du!"

Everyone remained silent, keeping their eyes at the many bushes, wondering where the sound came from until…

"Arf! Arf!"

"AAAHH! It's a potomos!" Densui screamed pointing towards the small wolf cub with a scarf over its neck. Suddenly calming down, the drunken duelist rubbed his chin. "Uh…w-wait…dat's not wight…whasn't it calleded da…"

"It's a wolf cub," Madoka answered watching as the oddly familiar wolf cub slowly trotted past the four with a snide look plastered all over its face. "Although…It's rare to see a wolf here on this island, I only thought monkeys, bugs, and snakes inhabited the island…"

"Wait a minute…" Fomalhaut rubbed his hand against his chin. "There's something about that wolf…" That's when he snapped his fingers and his eyes widened at his mind finally hit realization. "…oh, crap…"

A roaring battle cry echoed through thick brush and a white and blue blur flew from the bushes, spinning around ready to strike whatever got in its way. "Out of my way!"

With his eyes widening, Fomalhaut stood back as a black clothed leg was about to make contact with his face…

…only to be blocked by Densui's surprisingly flexible leg, slamming into the opposing leg, sending its owner spinning backwards. "It's Vorld Var Sewen!"

The blur landed onto the ground, slamming his right hand into the ground to prevent him from skidding backwards. And lifting his head of white hair up, Cain stood up straight raising his fist up towards the weirdly moving Densui. "…get out of my way…this is your last warning…"

"Uh, did I just get saved by Densui?" Fomalhaut asked turning his head towards Talo and Madoka, both of them who had nodded in perfect sync. "…now I feel the need to bathe myself…"

"HEH! HEH! LUK AT DA SHORTIE!" Densui slurred charging forward, leaning forward to place both of his hands on the ground, sending his leg blazing towards Cain. Lifting his right arm up at the last second, Cain quickly turned his arm to wrap around Densui's leg, sending the drunken duelist to the ground.

A few seconds later however, Densui was back on his feet (well as best as he could) throwing a slurred fist towards the white haired Obelisk Blue student. "HRRURHAH!"

"…he stopped using real words," Fomalhaut sighed slapping his forehead as the two duelists continued fight each other, counter their opposing moves rather easily. "Uh, anyway, should we help?"

"Probably, but, it's not a good idea," Talo replied waving his hand slightly, shaking his head before smirking broadly. "You see, Densui's good at one more thing, however, it only appears when he's hammered. He's a master of the Dead Drunk Fist, a powerful and unpredictable martial art technique. The drunker he gets, the stronger he gets."

"As long as he keeps that shorty distracted, I don't really care," Madoka sighed. "And if we're lucky, we'll be able to get him to fight anyone…"

"Damn, who knew that shorty's small legs could carry him that fast?"

"You'd be surprised the shorty can do…"

All three of the non-distracted Saints of Sin craned their heads towards the bushes where Cain had erupted, catching the sight of Mustang and Vergil walking up to the same area. With a single second disappearing, both Blues witnessed Cain and Densui brawling like there was no tomorrow. "…Cain? What the hell?!" Mustang's eyes narrowed down as he leapt out of the bushes.

"Mustang…haven't you noticed yet?" Vergil asked slipping out of the bushes, pushing his glasses up on his nose to allow what little light was floating into the forest. "…these people…"

"…I know," Mustang replied with his eyes trailing over the three faces of the Saints of Sin, landing his gaze upon Madoka's face. And with a suave smile creeping onto his face, Mustang slid right next to Madoka, allowing a small sparkle to glisten from his teeth. "Why hello there…I don't believe we've met before…"

Everyone (except Densui and Cain) just starred blankly as Mustang placed his hand onto Madoka's shoulder. "Hi…Mustang's the name…"

Madoka gleamed cheerfully, slowly placing her hand onto Mustang's. "Sorry…but, I don't like it when people touch me without my consent…" Then with a powerful twist, Madoka managed to lock Mustang's arm behind his back, making him wretch in pain. "…So please…don't touch me."

"Okay…now I confused even more," Fomalhaut blinked with several question marks popping over his head at Madoka's surprising strength and handling of subduing Mustang.

Walking past the confused Fomalhaut, Talo began to stretch his arms over his head. "Hmm…it's not your job to be confused Fomalhaut…" Strutting in front of Vergil, Talo crossed his arms. "…I'll deal with this one; you'll have the pleasure to inform Lucian that we're currently dealing with these three…"

"What?! But if I stay, then I can," Fomalhaut protested snapping his arms to his sides.

"This isn't up for discussion," Talo snapped, sending an icy cold glare scanning directly into the Star Duelist's back. "We'll handle these three…"

"Grr…since when did I become a lap dog?" Fomalhaut snarled with his teeth barred as he stomped off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Zeff?" Garu questioned, escalating atop of the alter, blinking at the cloaked person's back. "Is…is that really you?"

"…" Slowly turning around, the cloaked person's face was hidden by the shadows of the night colored hood, save for the person mouth that curled into a small fanged grin.

"Is it?" Garu stated standing up straight as the cloaked person raised the cloak up, revealing a tanned hand that snatched the side of the cloak.

"EEHH! WRONG YA BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" The cloak flew high into the air, sending the cloth floating off the cliff where the structures sat atop of. "It's me!"

A little angry, Garu took a step back in defense, but then his face of anger shattered like a broken puzzle as his head tilted over the side. "Uh…not that I'm not surprised, but, who are you again?"

"Satsuki! Satsuki! Satsuki! My name is Satsuki!"

Leaning against one of the pillars, a deep sigh left Lucian's lips and he flicked back a lock of his hair in annoyance as he watched Satsuki kick the alter a few times. '_…I realize that this is a stretch, but still, if my calculations are correct, my experiments will finally bore into fruition…'_

"What the hell is going on?!" Garu shouted turning his attention from the enraged Satsuki to glare at Lucian.

Lucian threw his cloak's tails up, wrapping them into the air as he spun a duel disk in the air like a Frisbee, flying the device towards Garu who managed to catch it before it crashed landed into his face. "…what's going on? You're dueling, that's what…now, ready your dueling deck this instant…"

"Look, I'm for a duel and all," Garu replied waving the duel disk in his hand a few times. "But how about you actually ask me instead of dragging me out here with a fake excuse!"

"Okay…" Lucian muttered rolling his eyes slightly as the cloak lowered down back over his shoulders. "…then how about we gave you a legal excuse?" With a snap of his fingers, the mysterious mist began to recede into the air, revealing four downed forms that sat atop of the four of the five pillars. "In fact…I'll give you five of them…"

Garu's eyes widened, he was able to see the faces of the four forms. "Yae!? Takashi!? Ami!? Kara?!" Glaring daggers of ice aimed at Lucian. "What the hell is going on here!? Why are these four here?!"

"…I think someone needs to recheck their math," Lucian chuckled lifting his hand up, his fingers extended out. "There are five people there…count them, five pillars, five people…"

"Uh, Lucian, as much as its fun to see you make a fool of yourself," Satsuki chuckled shuffling a deck of cards furiously. "The dork's right, there's only four people on the pillars…heh, someone screwed up…"

"W-What?" Lucian gulped taking a look at all five of the pillars, making a double count. And even though he had a calm demeanor, inside the head of the Saint of Greed was another story. '_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Someone dropped the ball here! There are supposed to be five sacrificial psyches here, and there are only four! I have to think, will the experiment still work if we have only four?_

'…_the calculations did dictate that I needed at least four point five psyches to have the revitalization process to be a success without a irregularity…but at this point we don't have much of a choice…_'

"Honzou," Lucian grimaced as he turned towards the two duelists standing on top of the alter that stood in the center of the five pillars. "…you will duel with Satsuki…you will fight with all your might…and if you win, your friends will be freed…but should you lose…"

"…your friends will be sleeping with the fishes…"

"What the hell did I do to you to deserve this?" Garu asked snapping the duel disk on his wrist.

"Enough mindless questions!" Satsuki snarled grabbing the brown back cards from the deck that rested in the duel disk. "I hope you're an actual challenge here. Otherwise, you won't stand a chance!" (SLP: 8000)

With a determined smirk, Garu lifted up his deck. "Was that supposed to be a threat? Cause since you've got my friends involved in whatever is happening, your threats are meaningless!" (GLP: 8000)

'…_looks like the first stage is going good…his anger is starting to rise since his friends are in trouble…'_ The dark haired saint smirked. '_But that's the basic reaction I figured we'd get…we still have the real procedure to worry about…_'

Flicking a card from the deck of brown backed cards, Satsuki lifted up a single card. "Then if their meaningless, you won't mind if I go first you blue haired dip wad…" Fitting the card into the duel disk, the card materialized before the enraged duelist, making a smirk appear on Satsuki's face. "And for my turn…I'll just set this card face down, and throw it over to you."

"Huh?" Garu muttered reaching for his deck. '_I would've figured that Satsuki would have a direct attack sort of thing…guess not…_' Then with a loud snap, Garu's eyes trailed over to the pillars as he snapped off his next deck. '_…but don't worry guys…I'll get you out of this…_'

Garu threw the card onto his duel disk, making the card materialize in front of him until it shattered into a black clothed ninja, a red scarf coiled around his neck as he lifted the sharp kunai (1700/1200). "I call the Strike Ninja out! Strike Ninja! Attack Satsuki directly!"

Leaping into the air, the Strike Ninja spun around; throwing several shuriken that flew directly at the smirking Satsuki who had raised the duel disk like a shield. Surprisingly, a powerful barrier appeared around the enraged duelist's body, sending the several shuriken bouncing into the air. "Heh…I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick…Draining Shield not only negates your attack, but I gain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack…" (SLP: 9700)

"…fine, I'll have card face down," Garu growled as his ninja graced the alter along with the set card behind the dark warrior. "Turn end…"

"…turn end? How about the end?" Satsuki chuckled snapping off the next card from the deck…only to growl, barring sharp fang like teeth… '_Damn it! Is that card at the bottom of my deck or something? Oh well…I'm pretty sure that Lucian needs a little more time…'_ Throwing a card onto the duel disk, making it appear horizontal in front of the Enraged Duelist. "I set a monster in reserves, and that's all for me."

"Ya know, I didn't expect you to be this defensive," Garu stated pulling another card from his deck. "I'd expect powerhouses…"

Unbeknownst to Garu, Satsuki was smiling darkly at the ninja duelist. '_Oh…just you wait…just you wait you idiot…_'

"Then if you're not going to make a powerhouse, allow me!" Garu shouted slapping the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Shinobi-Zue!"

A large burst of red smoke, the staff wielding ninja appeared on the field, spinning the staff in his hands a few times with his white bandana whipping in the air (1200/900 + 300/0). Even the Strike Ninja seemed to be empowered since the young ninja began spinning the staff in the air (1700/1200 + 400/0). "And now, Shinobi-Zue! Attack that face down card!"

Spinning the staff behind him, the Shinobi charged forward. A powerful crash sound echoed through the slowly darkening sky as the staff slammed into the back of the face down card, forming into a large yellow and red dragon that roared in pain before shattering (1400/1100).

"And I'm not done! You may have gained life points from Strike Ninja," Garu snarled throwing his hand up towards Satsuki. "But he's going to collect with interest! Direct Attack!"

Snapping a kunai to his hand, the Strike Ninja charged forward, and with a spin, the Japanese warrior was about to slash the steel into Satsuki…

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect!" Satsuki shouted as another red and yellow armored dragon flew directly into the fray taking the slice to its neck instead of Satsuki (1400/1100). "When its destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon another dragon from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points…and my second Masked Dragon counts…"

Before Garu even had to blink, a third dragon erupted onto the field roaring loudly into the air (1400/1200). "…and since technically you destroyed another Masked Dragon…well, why not just cut out the middle man and summon the final one."

"Great…" Garu looked to his hand, none the cards he held were going to help him at this moment. "I have no choice to end my turn…"

'_I can feel it…'_ Lucian's eyes loomed over towards Garu, focusing on something that wasn't there, as if something had erupted over the ninja duelist as Satsuki had draw the next card. '_…stage two has appeared…frustration is now coursing through his veins…'_

And with a flick of his hair, Lucian closed his eyes.

"Heh…show time…" Satsuki smirked lifting another card up, this time sliding it into the duel disk. In a crash of light, a powerful vortex appeared over Satsuki's head. "Alright! You wanted a powerhouse? Well you're going to get one! I activate the spell card, Future Fusion!"

Five cards shot out of Satsuki's deck, allowing the Enraged Duelist to fan them in front of Garu's face, each of them a dragon monster. "By tossing the proper fusion material monsters from my deck to the grave, I get a fusion monster in two of my Standby Phases…"

'…_five cards for a fusion? I'm not that big on Fusion…_' Garu didn't even have a fusion deck; the only fusions he'd seen were the fusions that the shorty had performed with the alchemic fusions.

All five of the cards were vacuumed into Satsuki's graveyard slot, allowing the enraged duelist to lift up another card. "But since I'm not a duelist of patience, I'll activate the spell card, Dragon's Mirror!"

The alter began to quake and rumble, debris and dirt floating off of the top of the structures as a large silver mirror began to rise up from behind Satsuki. Only instead of reflecting the duelists, it looked like the mirror had imprisoned several dragons that were roaring in pain. "…this is a handy spell when you run dragons…all I have to do is remove fusion material monsters from my field and graveyard, and I can fusion summon my true powerhouse!"

The Masked Dragon on the field roared loudly as its two brothers appeared in the mirror as well, along with a large black plated dragon with a horn on the bridge of its nose and a dragon that looked to be made entirely out of diamonds. "So, I'll remove all three Masked Dragons, Rare Metal Dragon and Hyozanryu from the game…"

Light began to shine from the mirror behind Satsuki, sending webbed cracks through the mirror until the mirror shattered into a blinding light that had erupted behind Satsuki. The wind began to whip around, the waves that caressed the cliff's edge were now crashing into the landscape and the ground trembled, as if the land itself was afraid of what was happening at the very second.

As soon as the light died down, Garu slowly opened his eyes, only to blink twice at the being that had materialized behind the cliff's edge…

"…Holy…" That was all Garu could say at the sight of the being that now overshadowed the entire weird structure.

"HA! HA! HA!" Satsuki bellowed loudly, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Meet the powerhouse of my deck…"

The twilight sky began to get clouded, making Garu and his two ninjas look around in confusion until they got a better look at the creature behind Satsuki. Its pale yellow skinned body was pulsating with the muscles that were hidden underneath its skin…but what really made Garu take a step back, were the five heads that were attached to the dragon's shoulders.

Each one had a different element, fire…water…forest…earth…and metal…all five of them roared loudly, the trembling earth causing Garu to fall backwards onto the alter.

"_**FIVE GOD DRAGON!"**_(5000/5000)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Garu:** Grr…wh-what is this thing?!

**Satsuki:** Heh, heh, that's right, tremble! Tremble at my power!

**Garu:** I…I can't let my friends down, but can I hold that promise against this creature?

**Satsuki:** Ha! Not bloody likely!

**The action continues next time! With one of the most deadly creatures in all of Duel Monsters starring him down, will Garu be able to hold out onto his luck streak? **

_**Next time on Duelist Open Destiny! – **__**Chapter 36: Trial by the Elements Part 2**_

**Lucian:** …the Saint of Wrath…is…

_**BORN!**_


	36. Chapter 36: Trial by the Elements Part 2

_**Wrath…**_

_**When the word comes to mind, most people will think about anger, revenge, and even hate…**_

_**But that is just the basics…Wrath is actually **__**feelings of hatred, revenge or even denial, as well as punitive desires outside of justice…in a sense, it's a love of justice perverted to love and spite…**_

_**An avenger one might say…**_

_**The two I see before me…neither of them seem to qualify for Avenger status…but you need to look deeper into a book, reading the context inside, living inside the story itself…**_

…_**and these two duelists have their stories…however, their stories are hidden from their eyes, and the chapter where they learn of their destinies will begin!**_

_**Saint of Wrath…who ever you may arise from, may your strength be unlimited!**_

_**Arise you Avenger!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Trial by the Elements Part 2**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

'…_five cards for a fusion? I'm not that big on Fusion…' Garu didn't even have a fusion deck; the only fusions he'd seen were the fusions that the shorty had performed with the alchemic fusions. _

_All five of the cards were vacuumed into Satsuki's graveyard slot, allowing the enraged duelist to lift up another card. "But since I'm not a duelist of patience, I'll activate the spell card, Dragon's Mirror!"_

_The alter began to quake and rumble, debris and dirt floating off of the top of the structures as a large silver mirror began to rise up from behind Satsuki. Only instead of reflecting the duelists, it looked like the mirror had imprisoned several dragons that were roaring in pain. "…this is a handy spell when you run dragons…all I have to do is remove fusion material monsters from my field and graveyard, and I can fusion summon my true powerhouse!"_

_The Masked Dragon on the field roared loudly as its two brothers appeared in the mirror as well, along with a large black plated dragon with a horn on the bridge of its nose and a dragon that looked to be made entirely out of diamonds. "So, I'll remove all three Masked Dragons, Rare Metal Dragon and Hyozanryu from the game…"_

_Light began to shine from the mirror behind Satsuki, sending webbed cracks through the mirror until the mirror shattered into a blinding light that had erupted behind Satsuki. The wind began to whip around, the waves that caressed the cliff's edge were now crashing into the landscape and the ground trembled, as if the land itself was afraid of what was happening at the very second._

_As soon as the light died down, Garu slowly opened his eyes, only to blink twice at the being that had materialized behind the cliff's edge…_

"…_Holy…" That was all Garu could say at the sight of the being that now overshadowed the entire weird structure._

"_HA! HA! HA!" Satsuki bellowed loudly, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Meet the powerhouse of my deck…"_

_The twilight sky began to get clouded, making Garu and his two ninjas look around in confusion until they got a better look at the creature behind Satsuki. Its pale yellow skinned body was pulsating with the muscles that were hidden underneath its skin…but what really made Garu take a step back, were the five heads that were attached to the dragon's shoulders._

_Each one had a different element, fire…water…forest…earth…and metal…all five of them roared loudly, the trembling earth causing Garu to fall backwards onto the alter. _

"_**FIVE GOD DRAGON!" **__(5000/5000)_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"DAMN IT! HOLD STILL!"

Launching several off track fists, Cain delivered a powerful roundhouse at the weird acting Dead Drunk duelist. The Drunken duelist sloppily teetered backwards, nearly getting clipped by the shorty's small, yet powerful kick. And placing his hands on the ground, Densui twisted his wrists spinning his legs towards Cain, knocking into the Alchemic duelist's ribcage, sending him skidding into a nearby tree. "HA! HA!"

Coughing up a touch of blood into his hand, Cain slowly pushed himself from the tree, the orbs of brown flinging rusty daggers at the dancing dead drunk duelist. "…n-now this is embarrassing…"

"Hey! Cain! Wanna trade?"

Cain's attention was dragged away from his weirdly acting opponent, who had spun around to slap his behind a few times, towards Mustang…making the Alchemic duelist develop a large sweat droplet on the side of his head. Mustang was being pinned by the surprisingly strong Madoka, placing him in a hold which with her pulling his legs behind his back, making the Die Hard Duelist's body position resembles that of a scorpion.

And yet, Cain was unable to determine if the look on Mustang's face was a look of pain…or enjoyment… '_I knew Mustang was into weird things…but nothing like that!'_

"Say Uncle!" Madoka advised pulling Mustang's legs further over his head.

It was times like this that Mustang detested his chivalrous ways…there was no way he could hurt a lady, at least not physically, emotionally was good. But his pride wouldn't allow him to admit his defeat. "N-Never!"

"Y-Yeah…I don't think I'd like to get involved with that," Cain sighed turning back to his dancing opponent. That's when something struck him, if Mustang and he were having problems with their opponents, then what about Vergil?

"Ready?"

"Three…"

"…two…"

"GO!"

In perfect sync Talo and Vergil threw their fist forward, and time stood still as their fingers began to unwind. "Ha! Scissors cut paper!"

Pushing up his glasses with his hand, Vergil tried to hide the grimace on his face, but even behind his hand, his eyes told the tale of his loss very well. "Dang it…eight out of fourteen?"

With a shake of his head, Talo yawned slightly, covering his mouth. "…sure…why not…"

If he got out of this alive, Cain was going to kill Garu, Mustang and Vergil…painfully…slowly…

"AHA! GODZILLA!" Densui fell face first, bracing his head with his arms with his legs still standing.

"Huh?" Cain slowly turned around, as did the other four duelists, looking through the opening in the grove of trees. Met with the sight of the five headed dragon glaring down at something, all five of its heads lowered and snarling their teeth at something. "…holy crap…"

"Me scared!" Densui yelped shaking his head into the ground.

"Just because you're intoxicated and afraid of a large five headed dragon that could swallow you in a single gulp," Talo sighed shaking his head. "That's still no excuse for poor grammar."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sight of the towering dragon was itself intimidating, the aura of power forcing Garu to the top of the alter. And even though his Strike Ninja (2100/1200) and Shinobi-Zue (1500/900) were standing tall in front of the face down card that Garu had set up, they were probably paralyzed by the sight of the large monster's bloodthirsty aura. (GLP: 8000)

How Satsuki was unaffected by the bloodlust of the Five God Dragon (5000/5000) was beyond Garu. Maybe because Satsuki had summoned the beast in the first place was the reason…or perhaps the enraged duelist craved and enjoyed the creature's presence…so much so that the Future Fusion that was still active would summon a second Five God Dragon in a matter of turns. (SLP: 9700)

But the ninja duelist was more concerned with his four knocked out friends that were on top of four of the five columns (each of them displaying an element for some reason or another). Yae, Ami, Takeshi, and Kara…the reason why they were involved was also a mystery…

…but Lucian knew…

…Lucian just stood aside from the alter, his eyes shifting slightly from Satsuki to Garu, studying them as a wolf hungrily watches its next meal…waiting for the moment to strike…the perfect moment…

'…_most impressive…even though the real ritual hasn't started, Satsuki has done well in preparing…_' Lucian's dark orbs trailed over to the blue haired ninja duelist. '_…however…it's a wonder that he hasn't been able to provide as much strength…then again, my calculations did state that it might take a little longer for his rage to peak…so keep doing what you do Satsuki…'_

Satsuki smirked widely, barring beast like fangs towards the ninja duelist. "Scared, Mr. Oh So Strong?"

"S-Scared? What would make you say that?" Garu growled jumping to his feet, raising his duel disk like it was a weapon.

"Heh! Your teeth are clattering!" Satsuki laughed with crossed arms. "And I haven't even gotten to my attack yet! And you'll just tremble with my dragon's effect. Not only does it have enough attack points that can out weigh anything you could even summon…if you did, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle by any FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, or DARK type monsters!"

"S…so I'm limited to…" Garu muttered lifting his hand up, counting down to remember the number of elements there were in duel monsters.

"Ugh…let me spare you the brain power," Lucian moaned shaking his head…starting to regret his decision with test subjects. "You're down to light monsters…and if I'm correct, you don't even have one in your deck do you?"

Truth be told, Garu did have at least two light monsters in his deck…although, he rarely used them. And even if he got them out, there was no way they'd be able to take down something that big!

"First things first!" Satsuki cackled fitting another card into the duel disk, causing a powerful twister to whip around the field. "Mystical Space Typhoon! Rip apart that useless face down card with your mighty torrent of wind!"

"…that was a little over the top…" Lucian muttered rolling his eyes as a powerful gust of wind began to whip around the strange structures, echoing through the pillars till it crashed into Garu's face down card, forcing it to shatter into hundreds upon hundreds of pixels.

"Who cares!?" Satsuki roared, throwing the duel disk up towards the Five God Dragon. "Five God Dragon! I command you, unleash your power and give that blue haired ninja a sample of your power!"

Even before the Dragon could even move, the ground surged with energy, making both of the ninja in front of Garu lift their arms up in a defensive stance. Reeling all five of its heads back, the Five God Dragon charged energy in each of its mouths, all of them with their individual elements.

"…Lucian…"

As the five blasts crashed into the alter, the Shinobi-Zue roared in pain, shaking him into nothing by pure air. However, Lucian's attention was drawn to a familiar silver haired teen that had appeared during the blast. "…Fomalhaut, what the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be guarding the forest from…"

"Well, that's the reason I'm here," Fomalhaut muttered watching as Garu slowly stood up from the shock of his life points falling and his Strike Ninja's (2100/1200 – 400/0) stats falling. (GLP: 4500)

With dark orbs growing in his head, Lucian slapped his forehead, a loud growl of exasperation flowing from his throat. Reporting the weird battles in the forest, Fomalhaut was met with the cold glaring eyes that had Fomalhaut's name written all over them. "…you've got to be kidding me! We're in the middle of this and we've got that crap going out in the woods!"

The Star Duelist took a step back; it was a rather big surprise that the Saint of Greed would display such anger…although, with the D.MAN project in effect, it was true that emotions would run high. "Heh…don't worry, there are only three intruders, and it looked like the others were able to hold them off."

"That's not the problem here," Lucian growled turning back as Satsuki fanned through the cards left. "…we're one short one Sacrificial Psyches! Someone dropped the ball! And I'll behead the idiot who screwed up!"

"Well, don't look at me," Fomalhaut sighed pointing towards the knocked out Ami. "I made sure to bring my target…and I with Madoka and Densui when they got their targets. Talo wouldn't strike me as the kind of guy to forget something…so that means…"

That's when it dawned upon both of the saints. "…Kazuki…"

"What do you want?" Kazuki asked standing up rubbing his bruised cheek, making the two other saints of sin jump up slightly into the air.

"What the?!" Lucian questioned, grasping at his strained heart. With the fact that his experiment/ritual was compromised, there were people attacking, his newly discovered anger and being scared out of his wits…it wasn't the healthiest thing under the sun. "KAZUKI! What the hell were you doing!?"

"You tell me…" Kazuki moaned plopping on the ground. "After that duel I had with that shorty, I remember him attacking me, and then I blacked out…" That's when the usually sparkled duelist looked up from his seat, gazing at the Five God Dragon through his blackened eyes. "Oh…is that Rodan?"

"…idiot," Fomalhaut sighed slapping his forehead.

Fitting another card into the duel disk, a masked nobleman appeared in front of Satsuki, shuffling several cards in his hands. "Heh…and if you think that the Dragon's the worst, just wait! I activate the continuous spell card, Card Trader!"

"Oh, and what can that do?" Garu coughed looking at his life point counter.

"Aw…I already told you what my dragon did," Satsuki pretended to pout, even putting on the adorable puppy dog eyes…kinda made Garu, Lucian and Fomalhaut sick to see someone with Satsuki's personality to do something like that. "…why ruin all the surprises?"

"Ugh…" After getting over his slight sickness, Garu grabbed his next card, nothing in his hand could destroy that five head atrocity…and he didn't know if the monster had the ability to negate spell and trap cards. Hopefully, maybe that's where defeating the monster lied. "I set one card face down…"

"And summon Lady Ninja Yae!"

In a burst of wind, the green haired kunoichi leapt onto the alter, raising her shiv up in a defensive stance (1100/200). "And I'll end my turn…"

"Heh…looks like someone's a little overconfident in his abilities…" Satsuki chuckled slowly pulling another card from the top of the deck. However, at the sight of the card, Satsuki grimaced. '_…damn it…I drew one of them…but I need that field spell that Lucian made me add to my deck to make it work…not a problem though!'_

"…Because I activate the effect of my Card Trader spell card!"

Lifting the newly drawn card into the air, Satsuki pulled out the rest of the deck, and began to shuffle the card into it. "First, I get to select one card from my hand and shuffle the card into my deck…and then, I can draw another card!" As soon as Satsuki snapped the shuffled deck into the duel disk, the enraged duelist pulled off another card from the deck. "And what a draw it is! Lucian!"

Catching the attention of the Saint of Greed, Satsuki sent a large toothy grin towards Lucian…relieving some of the tension…only to have it grow thanks to be reminded by the number of sacrificial psyches. "W-Wait! Satsuki! We don't…"

Snapping the field slot open, as soon as Satsuki flipped the card into the slot, the entire cliff began to waiver and meld around the five duelists and the four knocked out ones. "This field spell will seal not only this duel, but my rank as Saint of Wrath! Go! Shrine of the Endless Dragon!"

Erupting in between the two dueling fighters, a large Japanese copper bell pulled itself from the ground with a large weird strange metal, oval like artifact hovering over the bell. The rest of the cliff ruins began to meld, forming into a ruined shrine adorned with countless dragon symbols lining around the duelists. And leaning against the columns where the four knocked out duelists were five coffins, each of them symbolizing for the elements of fire, water, lightning, earth and darkness.

And at the sight of all these changes to the structures, Garu could only mutter one simple word. "…whoa…"

Lucian on the other hand…

"NONONONONONONNONONONONONONO!" Pulling out his hair almost out of its roots, Lucian was probably on the verge of a heart attack…or killing Kazuki…one of the two. "DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN! T-This wasn't supposed to go like this! Now that the field spell has been played, it's only a matter of time! And we won't be able to successfully complete the experiment!"

"…this is probably the concussion talking," Kazuki moaned rubbing his head. "But…couldn't we just, oh, I don't know, find my target and bring him here?"

A small breeze blew through the new ruins, making Lucian and Fomalhaut look at each other for a few seconds until Lucian broke the silence. "…Fomalhaut. I just got an idea, go find that target and bring him here!"

"Hey…wasn't that my idea?" Kazuki asked, only to get a kick to the face, courtesy of Lucian. "OH! KNOCKED OUT AGAIN!"

"When exactly did I become the busboy for the Saints of Sin?" Fomalhaut growled slapping his forehead loudly. "Besides, we have no clue where the…wait…" That's when the face of a familiar white haired short duelist that was recently seen in the forest. "…great…there goes my excuse…"

Satsuki could only chuckle at Garu's reaction as Fomalhaut slowly began to walk away from the transformed area. "Hmm…heh, heh, I can see that you are in awe of my field spell…" Lifting a hand up to the Five God Dragon, Satsuki actions forced the dragon to roar loudly, rocking the several coffins. "Too bad you won't be able to see what it does! I'm ending this right now! Five God Dragon! Attack Yae and…"

"Don't think so!" Garu leapt back to his feet, throwing his hand forward over the face down card, making it burst into hundreds upon hundreds of cherry blossoms that flew into the air, making the Five God Dragon silence its roar with a large sweat droplet rolling down each of its five heads.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" That grinding sound flowed from Satsuki's mouth.

Waving goodbye, Yae disappeared with the hundreds of cherry blossoms. "Heh, I guess you don't know about Ninjitsu Art – Blossom Guard. By tributing Lady Ninja – Yae, I can make you skip your battle phase!" That's when another card popped out of Garu's deck, allowing the Ninja duelist lifting up his newest card. "And thanks to the second effect, I can take a second copy of the card I used for the tribute from my deck and place it into my hand!"

"Big whoop!" Satsuki snarled lifting another card up from the small hand. "But luckily for me…I've still got a few cards to play! I activate the spell card, Meteor of Destruction!"

Throwing the card into the air, a large black meteor materialized over Satsuki's head. "With this spell card, if your life points are over three thousand, I can knock off another thousand from you! Fire! FIRE! BURN!"

The meteor flew from the sky, crashing directly into Garu's torso, exploding around the Ninja Duelist's body. The force pounded him into the ground, Garu's torso starting to smoke slightly and his breathing becoming labored. "…ugh…" (GLP: 3500)

"Oh come on now…that couldn't have hurt you that badly…" Satsuki snickered. "…get back up so I can knock you right down!"

"…come on…try to get up to save your friends," Lucian jeered as Kazuki slowly sat up, rubbing the latest in his collection of bruises on his face. "Or don't you care?"

"Ya know…this is getting a little confusing here," Kazuki admitted, trying not fall asleep due to the concussions he'd been getting from almost everyone. "I thought you didn't want the ritual to go through just yet…"

"While that may be true," Lucian growled, hating that he was being contradicted by Kazuki, of all people! "…but, even if Fomalhaut can't bring the fifth…I may just have to resort to using a non-selected psyche…" As Garu leapt back to his feet, his heart ablaze thanks to Lucian's previous comment, the Saint of Greed shifted his eyes towards Kazuki.

"ACK! Nononononononono!" Kazuki yelped waving his arms up in the air. "It wasn't my fault remember!"

"…did I say it was going to be you?" Lucian chuckled.

"DRAW!" Garu shouted snapping off the next card from his deck, then with narrowed eyes, Garu fired off a glare towards the Five God Dragon. "This is the turn…the turn that I make that dragon disappear!"

"Oh really? Go right ahead and try it!" Satsuki welcomed the challenge that Garu presented with. "You're nothing but a bluff!"

"A bluff? Hardly!" Garu scowled lifting a card up into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Summoning Jutsu!" Taking a bite of his thumb, Garu slammed his palm into the ground, causing a large amount of smoke to erupt around him. "My spell forces us both to special summon one level four or lower monster from our decks!"

"…that's it?" Satsuki sighed, the deck popping out of the duel disk. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play, then I'll special summon this!" Throwing the selected card into the air, a burst of wind echoed through the ruins, allowing a large sapphire dragon to roar onto the field, its ten foot wingspan shimmering in the light (1900/1500). "Luster Dragon!"

"And I bring out, Shinobi Genin!" Garu announced as the black clothed ninja spun along the ground (700/400) before crouching to the ground.

"Oh, yes, summon more weaklings…" Satsuki's hand began to draw circles into the air. "That's really helped you get my life points down…"

"Will you just shut up!" Garu snarled, and unknown to him, his eyes flashed red slightly. With two pops, a pair of cards snapped out of Garu's deck. "When my Genin is special summoned, I can special summon two more from my deck!"

In two clouds of dark smoke, the two of other Genin appeared on the field, crouching down on the field (700/400 x2) in front of Garu, along with his two other ninja.

And with a snort, Satsuki pointed towards the four ninja monsters. "Oh please! That is the most pathetic line up of monsters I've ever seen!"

"…do you think that I'm done?" Garu announced as all three of the Shinobi Genin shattered into several black feathers that flew into the air. "Well, I'm not! I sacrifice all three of my Genin…"

The feathers slowly clumped together, forming into a large shadowed form…only to explode into several feathered clouds flying directions that flew into the air. Floating over the field was none other than the Rai Tengu Shinobi, its white and black wings flapping over the field (2800/2000), his eyes narrowed down behind its crimson mask at Lucian. "Lucian…when this is over with, I'm going to sick this guy on you…"

"If you can get through this," Lucian sighed turning his eyes to the side, trying to see if Fomalhaut was coming back. '_Even if you do manage to defeat Satsuki…the Daeman Mirror will awaken…'_

"Heh…you think some crow's going to stop my dragon?" Satsuki snarled, slightly upset with being ignored.

"Stop? No way!" Garu shouted as the Rai Tengu Shinobi began to spin until its feathered body resembled that of a black tornado that seemed to grow in size and speed (2800/2000 – 1400/0). "By cutting my monster's attack in half, I can return one card on the field back to its owner's hand! And I'll give you a hint which monster I'm returning!"

The tornado began to whip and flurry in the air, becoming a vortex that rivaled the size of the large dragon, slowly engulfing the Five God Dragon, making all five of the monster's heads roar out in a mixture of pain and confusion until the dragon was pulled fully into the vortex.

Satsuki's eyes widened when all of a sudden the tornado disappeared, leaving only the Rai Tengu Shinobi to dive bomb to the field, floating over the field with his clawed arms crossing his arms. "N-No…my dragon!"

"And don't think I haven't forgotten about your Luster Dragon!" Garu shouted lifting another card from his hand, flipping it in front him. "I activate Monster Reborn! Now I can special summon a familiar face! Come on back Shinobi-Zue!"

In a blinding light the red clothed ninja reappeared over the field, spinning the fancy staff in his fingers, empowering not only himself (1200/900 + 300/0), but the Strike Ninja (1700/1200 + 400/0) and the Rai Tengu Shinobi (1400/2000 + 900/0). "And now…Strike Ninja! Attack Luster Dragon!"

The Strike Ninja clasped his two hands together, performing a few seals disappearing in a black blur. In a quick second the ninja reappeared, stabbing a kunai directly into the sapphire dragon's heart. With a screech and cry of terror, the Luster Dragon shattered into millions of shards that make Satsuki step backwards. (SLP: 9500)

"And I'm not done by a long shot!" Garu shouted throwing his hand up. "Rai Tengu! Shinobi-Zue! Direct attack!"

Before the enraged duelist could react, the sharp talons and the hard staff to Satsuki's abdomen caused the enraged duelist to fall backwards. "URK!" (SLP: 5700)

"Ha Hah! How do you like me now?!" Garu laughed with his eyes flashing back to their regular light brown while he fitted a card into his duel disk.

Jumping back onto the dark steeled soles of boots, Satsuki snarled with a scratch of the wounded area from the direct attacks. "I still hate ya!" Then with another snap of the deck, three lights began to flow around the enraged duelist. "And now that it's my standby phase, we get a few surprises! First, if you recall two turns ago, I activated my Future Fusion!"

"Wait, but didn't you remove those fusion material monsters?" Garu asked blinking as the ground began to rumble, making all of the loose stones fly up and down in the air.

"That matters not…" Satsuki chuckled, immediately being shadowed by a blinding light that formed back into a familiar five headed figure, each of the five heads roared loudly as a second Five God Dragon appeared beyond the cliff (5000/5000). "Future Fusion's effect still activates!"

"Next, I'll skip Card Trader's effect." A card then popped out of Satsuki's deck, the enraged duelist quickly fitted the card into the removed from play slot on the duel disk. "And go straight to my Shrine's effect! Once per turn during my standby phase, I can remove one monster card from my deck to place one 'Endless Dragon Counter' on my field spell…"

One of the coffins, the one that displayed fire, creaked slowly allowing a fiery aura to surround the field. Garu didn't realize it, but he was actually wiping some sweat off of his brow. '_Aw man…this can't be good…_'

"AAAHHH!"

Everyone turned their heads, atop of the pillar that had the symbol of flames on it stood Ami, her hair standing on end as a powerful fiery aura warped around her body. Garu's eyes widened as he threw his hand up towards Ami. "A-Ami?! What's going on here you stupid cloaked freak!?"

Lucian didn't answer, rather he just watched as the fiery aura was immediately drawn into the weird coffin allowing Ami to fall back to top of the pillar, her arms turning limp.

"Whoa…that was a weird special effect," Kazuki admitted pulling a small makeup case from his pocket, getting ready to apply something to cover up the bruises on his face.

"…this coming from the guy with pink sparkles," Lucian commented…keeping his eyes at the mirror at the top of the bell…the red aura surrounding the mirror. '_I wish that I could've gotten all five of them…but with only four of them here, we'll just have to hope that nothing bad will happen…'_

"And don't think that the fun stops here!" Satsuki laughed as a powerful flame erupted in front of the enraged duelist. "You see, the monster I removed from play was known as Orochi Dragon – Houo. And when the monster is removed from play directly from my deck, I can special summon a Houo Dragon Token to the field!"

The flame exploded, sending embers flying over the ruins, allowing a large serpentine dragon engulfed in flames roared onto the field (1900/0). "Now then…I think its time we end this shall we?"

"FIVE GOD DRAGON! Attack Shinobi-Zue! Five God Blast!"

All five of the dragon's heads reeled backwards, all of them preparing a powerful blast in their mouths…

SNAP!

"Ha! Looks like this will actually work!" Garu announced snapping his finger up, calling several hundred shuriken to fly from the sky. "I activate the trap card, Two-K Shuriken! Now all monsters on your side of the field in attack mode get blasted away!"

"W-What!?" Satsuki shouted the endless amount of shuriken flew into the air, stabbing directly into the two dragons that were on Satsuki's field, making them both roar out in pain before they exploded into pixels.

"Boo-ya! That was for Ami!" Garu shouted as the pixels slowly floated into the darkening sky.

Snarling, Satsuki fitted two cards into the duel disk, making them appear in front of the Enraged Duelist. "…just go…"

**0-0-0-0-Meanwhile-0-0-0-0**

"Damn it! Hold still!"

"HEH! HEH! GO AND KISS MY BA-BOOTY!"

"…on second thought, stay away from me…"

But Densui wouldn't have that, so with his long stride, the drunken duelist threw a dizzy punch towards Cain. Sidestepping to dodge, Cain had managed to trip up Densui, despite the fact that he managed to get a few blows to his own body. The Drunken Duelist was quite a powerful, but it looked like he was starting to get a hangover…

"Okay…how the heck did you get free?" Madoka asked starring at a stretching Mustang.

"I try to make it a point to be flexible with the ladies," Mustang replied spinning his waist around, allowing a little bit of sweat to drip off of his head. "Just in case…"

Madoka sighed loudly; she didn't know how to take that comment. "…you're sick aren't you?"

"Nope! I feel I'm at a hundred twenty percent!" Mustang laughed, either ignoring the comment or not getting it at all. "Now then…I'd rather not fight a lady, even if you are getting in my way…so, if there's a more reasonable way to end this…"

"Well, what are Talo and your other comrade doing?" Madoka asked, both blue duelists turning to see…

"Got any fours?" Talo asked looking at the three card hand of playing cards he grasped.

"Heh, nope," Vergil smirked pushing up his glasses. "Go fish…"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Madoka shouted with a slap to her forehead.

Tilting his head to the side, Mustang couldn't help but scratch the side of his cheek. "…hmm, I didn't know Vergil played Go Fish…"

Walking into the small clearing in the woods, Fomalhaut quietly walked up behind Mustang and Madoka, his breathing stilled as he scanned the area. "What the heck?! What in the world is going on here!?"

"ACK!" Mustang and Madoka jumped in the air, just noticing that Fomalhaut was behind them.

"Idiots…" Fomalhaut growled.

**0-0-0-0-0-Back to the Duel-0-0-0-0-0**

"…you wanted this to end," Garu chuckled pulling the top card from his deck. "Well, I'm going to end it for you!"

The Rai Tengu Shinobi, Strike Ninja and Shinobi-Zue all leapt in front of Garu, all of them lifting their individual weapons. "Shinobi-Zue! Strike Ninja! Rai Tengu Shinobi! Attack Satsuki directly! This is for my friends!"

All three of the shinobi flew forward, their weapons spinning in their hands, prepared to strike Satsuki down…

…who was smirking…

"Ha! You're not the only one with a trap!" Satsuki announced forcing a powerful vortex-like barrier to erupt around the enraged duelist, blocking all of the weapons around that were meant to strike. "Negate Attack…"

"…I swear that trap is going to be the death of me some day," Garu moaned as all three of his shinobi sweatdropped from their failed attacks.

"Heh, heh, heh…you'll have to do better that to beat me!" Satsuki laughed, arms crossed.

'…_most interesting…I guess Satsuki was a perfect choice to use for this experiment…_' Lucian thought with a smirk curling on his face. '_The rage that's building in Garu's tiny body is growing…and with each of these 'four' being drained by this field spell, it'll soon be complete…'_

A card appeared in front of the slightly angered Ninja duelist. "I'll throw myself a card face down…and end my turn…"

"Hmm…looks like you forgot something!" Satsuki laughed snapping another card. "It's my standby phase…but I won't be using my Card Trader…instead, I'll go with my Shrine's ability!"

"Wait…so that means…" Garu realized with his eyes widening.

"AAACCCCKKKK!"

"TAKASHI!" Garu shouted as a powerful earthly green aura wrapped around the luck user duelist, pulling a large orb from his chest that warped around the field, leaving Takashi to fall back to the top of the pillar.

…and once more, Lucian's eyes were drawn to the mirror in the sky, now basking in red and green auras…

Just like the previous time, the orb flew around until it crashed into the large coffin that was adorned with the Chinese symbol for earth. Satsuki began to cackle once more. "Oh and by the way, during my standby phase, I'll activate the effect of my field spell, this time I'll remove Orochi Dragon – Iwa from play…"

This time the ground surged, causing a large serpentine made entirely out of stone landed on the transformed alter, roaring loudly into the air (1900/0). "And like its fiery brother, my dragon leaves an Iwa Dragon Token! And now to go straight into my battle phase!"

"Huh?" Garu muttered a little surprised that Satsuki was being so forward with the attack.

"Iwa! Attack Shinobi-Zue!"

Many rocky spires erupted from the ground at the staff wielding shinobi's feet, stabbing him in the limbs and heart before he screamed into several pixels. And thanks to the Shinobi-Zue was no more, the Rai Tengu Shinobi (1400/2000) and Strike Ninja (1700/1200) returned to normal. (GLP: 3100)

"Heh, heh, heh…now that we've got that out of the way," Satsuki chuckled with a snap of the enraged duelist's fingers, causing the face down card to flip up. "We're getting rid of that over grown crow! I activate the quick-play spell, Quick Summon! Now, I can perform a summon right this instant! So I'll sacrifice my token…"

The dragon of earth shattered into several splinters, flying into the air to allow an even larger emerald skinned dragon to roar onto the field (2400/1900). "…to bring out the Luster Dragon 2! Now my beast, what are you waiting for! Attack that overgrown chicken!"

"He's not a chicken!" Garu shouted before a powerful green flame engulfed his Rai Tengu Shinobi, shattering the monster into several shards. "URK!" (GLP: 2100)

"Still as weak as ever!" Satsuki laughed as the Luster Dragon 2 slammed its feet into ground, shaking the large bell that sat in the middle of the alter. "This is awesome…truly awesome…"

"Damn…don't you ever shut up?" Garu coughed cracking his neck a few times. "That's the real pain here…"

"What!?" Satsuki hollered, with a blush racing across the enraged duelist's face.

Applying the last of his makeup, Kazuki smirked at Garu's comment, the pink sparkles finally coming back. "Hehehehe…that's a pretty nice joke there…not A-Material, but still good…"

"Ya know what's funnier?" Fomalhaut stated appearing behind Lucian and Kazuki. "Guys who wear makeup!"

"ACK!" Kazuki yelped loudly, pink sparkles firing off into the air like fireworks, since Fomalhaut appeared so suddenly.

Lucian, on the other hand, wasn't affected at all by Fomalhaut's abrupt entrance. Rather, he just looked at Fomalhaut, his eyes burning red. "…you didn't succeed?"

"Yeah about that…" Fomalhaut trailed off remembering what happened in the last few minutes…

**0-0-0-0-Ten Minutes Ago-0-0-0-0**

"_So, Fomalhaut, why exactly are you here?" Madoka asked tilting her head to the side while Mustang was stretching his arms and legs to prevent them from cramping up thanks to Madoka's various wrestling moves._

"_I came for the shorty," Fomalhaut answered abruptly, gesturing towards Cain who managed to actually slam his fist into the Drunken Duelist's chest, sending him to the ground with a loud boom. _

_Apparently, that comment was heard by none other than Cain himself, getting him to turn towards the Star Formation duelist. Then, just as Fomalhaut noticed that he was being targeted, a powerful leg slammed into his face, sending him flying into the air. _

"_DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"_

_And with a loud crash, Cain landed on the ground glaring at Fomalhaut who landed on the ground, dust and debris flying in the air._

"_OW! MY EYE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE! THAT WAS MY GOOD EYE!"_

"_Heh! Ha! Star boy got his ass handed to him!" Densui chuckled standing up behind the enraged Cain, pulling the alchemic duelist back into the fray. "I hope you didn't forget about me!"_

"…_looks like he's sobering up," Talo admitted turning away his game of Dungeon Dice Monsters with Vergil. "Anyway, it's your turn…"_

"…_I suppose so…" Vergil grumbled, looking at the dice in his hands. He didn't really get the game schematics, and didn't understand it that much. "Uh…go Dice Roll!"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Huh…I didn't know that Dungeon Dice Monsters was even played even more…" Kazuki muttered under his breath before noticing the black and blue on Fomalhaut's face. "Anyway, why'd you go back there anyway?"

With a feat of strength, Fomalhaut lifted up the sparkly duelist by his fancy collar. His eyes gleaming like the explosions of red supernovas. It was Kazuki's fault for Fomalhaut's new shiner; whatever he did during that duel with the shorty that got him beaten up (not that he could blame the shorty for doing that).

"DAMN IT KAZUKI! I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT OVER THE EDGE OF THIS CLIFF!"

Lucian merely lifted his hand up to stop Fomalhaut, making the Star duelist drop the glittering duelist, a thud echoing through the air. "Fomalhaut…you can throw him off the cliff after the duel…"

"WHAT!?" Kazuki's eyes streamed tears of terror and surprise at Lucian's command, and his spine straightened up as the crack of knuckles echoed through the air.

"Most…excellent…" Fomalhaut growled with his eyes gleaming and his fanged teeth snarling upwards. "I can't wait now…"

"Damn you!" Satsuki snarled fitting another card into the duel disk, making it appear on the field. "…the sooner you end your turn, the sooner I can kick your ass for that comment!"

"Yeesh, and I thought I was supposed to be emotional with my friends on the line," Garu mumbled to himself as he drew his next card…his eyes sharpening at the card. "…and speaking of my friends, I'm not going to let you hurt them again!"

Slapping the card onto the duel disk, a large green cloud of smoke exploded on the ground, whipping away in the violent waves of air. Standing before Garu where the smoke was a small muscular kunoichi wearing a soft combination of nature colors on her baggy ninja clothes. Her messy brown hair covered her eyes, although the smirk on her face was plainly visible. When the young kunoichi raised her hands up, she revealed her ring fingers were armed with two rings, each glowing indents in them (1000/1000). "And Shobo Kunoichi is going to help me do that!"

"Shobo? Who the hell comes up with these names?" Fomalhaut questioned with a quizzical look on his face.

Ignoring Fomalhaut, Garu threw his hand up into the air. "Shobo Kunoichi! Attack Luster Dragon 2!" With a nod, the messy haired shinobi charged forward, with her arms ready to deliver a fury of punches.

"Heh…looks like he's cracked under the pressure!" Satsuki chuckled as the Luster Dragon 2 roared loudly into the air, slamming its claws into the ground. "Luster Dragon 2! Emerald Flame counters attack!"

The ground shook violently with the Luster Dragon's roar, its mouth charging a beautiful emerald flame in its maw. And just as the Shobo Kunoichi leapt into the air, the emerald dragon unleashed the flame towards the attacking kunoichi. And with the enraged duelist's laughter that echoed through the air. "Ha! He just defeats himself!"

All of a sudden, the emerald flames scattered, showing a smirking Shobo Kunoichi flying directly in front of the surprised Luster Dragon 2. Before the dragon could react, the kunoichi slammed her surprisingly powerful fist into the emerald dragon's jaw. A sickening crack echoed through the air as the Luster Dragon 2 fell to the ground in pain (2400/1900 – 1000/0).

Needless to say, but Satsuki was surprised. "L-Luster Dragon 2!? W-What have you done to my dragon!?"

"Heh," Garu chuckled as the Shobo Kunoichi flipped backwards, landing gracefully in front of the ninja duelist, her tongue stuck out at Satsuki. "Here's a little tidbit, when my monster attacks a monster all battle damage done to it and I are negated. And as an added bonus, your monster loses a thousand attack points until the end of the turn…"

"…but that's if your monster will stay for that long! Strike Ninja! Attack that dragon!"

Following Garu's commands, the Strike Ninja snapped out two kunai in between his fingers. And with a powerful toss, the two kunai stabbed directly into the weakened dragon's skull, blood spurted from the wounds as the dragon cried out its loud final roar. (SLP: 5400)

"Urk!" Satsuki yelped, with a quick look at the duel disk.

"Heh! You set them up…" Garu announced fitting a card into his duel disk. "And I'll knock them down!"

"Don't get cocky!" Satsuki snarled nearly ripping the next card off of the smaller deck of cards. "Now that it's my standby phase, I activate the effect of my Card Trader! So I'll shuffle my newly drawn card…"

With a second snap of the card, Satsuki's hand was thrown into the air. "And now…it's that special time again!"

"Aah…AAAAHHHH!"

"W-What?!" Garu shouted out, his gaze turned to the pillars once more, this time seeing a dark aura warp around Kara's body.

Just like before, an orb of energy (only this one of darkness) was drawn from the in-pained Kara, being drawn into the coffin that was marked with the symbol for darkness, only to have a shadow surge directly from the field like lave erupting from a volcano. The shadow began to meld until it resembled that of a large serpentine dragon that was made completely out of shadows (1900/0). "And, here's a little something just for you! The monster I removed with my field spell's effect was known as Orochi Dragon – Kage, and like the other Orochi Dragons…"

"It creates a token…" Garu moaned as Satsuki held up another card.

"But don't think I'm ending your suffering!" Satsuki roared as a card that depicted a beautiful, young maiden being lead by several samurai into the very shrine that was around the many duelists. "I activate the spell card, Sacrificial Maiden! By removing one more monster from my deck, I can add another Endless Dragon Counter to my Field Spell!"

"So…what does that mean again?" Garu asked as Satsuki pulled a card from the deck.

"It means that another one of your friends are going to say bye-bye!" Satsuki bellowed as the newly picked card was slipped into a pocket.

"…wait…" Garu's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.

"G-Garu?"

"…no…" Garu's eyes widened, his head slowly turned once more towards the pillars…

…Yae stood weakly on the top of the pillar, an aura as cold as ice creeping up around her body, as if the aura was ice.

"YAE!"

The icy aura engulfed Yae fully; an orb of icy blue was pulled from her chest, making her fall face first into the top of the pillar. The orb speed around the shrine until it crashed into the coffin that had the element of water on it. Garu's head lowered, his blue hair overshadowed his eyes. "…you…you bastard!"

"Uh oh, looks like the little ninja's a little angry," Fomalhaut chuckled as a large crystal of ice erupted in front of Satsuki. "He's even resorted to swearing…"

"…and poor word choice seems to be an epidemic here," Lucian sighed, his head shook disapprovingly. "You don't call a lady a bastard…"

…wait…what did he say?

"A lady?" Kazuki, Fomalhaut and Garu slowly muttered, their heads all creaked towards Lucian, questions marks popped over the many confused duelists.

"Yeah, Satsuki's a girl," Lucian stated as Satsuki struck a feminine pose.

All three of the guys jumped up surprised, looks of disgust and confusion erupted on their faces. Lucian and Satsuki on the other hand sweatdropped at their reaction, and the enraged duelist slammed her foot into the alter. "What the hell is with that reaction?!"

"Well, you don't strike us as a girl," Fomalhaut coughed, a blush appeared on his face as he looked Satsuki up and down a few times.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl that mean before," Kazuki shuddered with his body shook violently as he rubbed his arms. "Are you sure Satsuki's a girl? And not, um, part demon, part jerk ass?"

"I'm standing right here!" Satsuki roared, the force of her voice pushed Kazuki to the ground.

'…_she makes Yae look tamed…_' Garu thought as the ice pillar shattered into several shards. "…scary…"

"Damn you all!" Satsuki roared as a large serpentine dragon made completely out of ice stood where the ice pillar was before (1900/0). "The monster I removed from play was the Orochi Dragon – Kouri! So I get another token! But now, Kage! Kouri! Attack both of those Ninjas!"

Both of the dragons flew around the two surprised shinobi, both of them wrapped their snake-like bodies about the Strike Ninja and Shobo Kunoichi, their bones being crushed with a pair of sickening cracks echoed through the air. (GLP: 1000)

"Urk…" Garu gulped as his ninjas disappeared into several shards.

"Turn end…" Satsuki chuckled crossing her arms over her chest. "Just admit it…I've got this duel in the bag Lucian, and you'll have to make me Saint of Wrath!"

Lucian didn't reply…all he did keep his eyes on the surging mirror, energy flowing through it. '_…I guess I have no choice…'_

"…draw…" Garu gulped, his confidence being drained away from him as he drew his next card. Nothing that could help him…

"I…I set a defense…" The card appeared in front of Garu, giving him a small shield. "…that's all…"

"Just as I thought," Satsuki sighed as she drew her next card. "Ya know, since I'm going to be the Saint of Wrath…I might as well play the part right now! I activate my Shrine's ability once more!"

Unlike the other times when Satsuki removed a card, nothing happened…at least not until sparks of electricity began to erupt around Satsuki's body, her scream echoed through the are air. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"Lucian?! What's going on here?!" Fomalhaut as the electricity surged into the air, a few seconds later, the electrical aura crashed into the mirror.

Lucian was quiet, his eyes sparked towards the mirror…

"…L-Lucian…" Satsuki moaned, her knees giving way as she collapsed onto the alter. "W…why?"

"Nothing personal mind you," Lucian finally replied, his steps towards the alter echoed through the air. "…but since we were down one sacrificial psyche, we had to make do…my apologies, but you're that sacrificial psyche…"

"…y-you bastard…" Satsuki couldn't take it any more, her consciousness slipped as did her sight.

"…Hmm…irony," Lucian stated now looking to the gleaming mirror. "…but thanks to that…we're now ready…"

With a powerful leap into the air, Lucian managed to jump into the air towards the large mirror, his cloak billowed in the air. With his arms thrown out, when Lucian managed to reach the mirror, he grasped the mirror in his fingers.

Garu watched as Lucian landed across from him, as if he had walked from the sky instead of jumped. "What the…? What the hell just happened?"

"…did you know Lucian could fly?" Kazuki asked as the Saint of Greed slowly turned towards Garu.

"…no…" Fomalhaut replied, a little stunned himself.

Lucian lifted up the mirror, showing Garu's reflection in it. "…it is complete…the Daeman Mirror…shall we test it?"

The mirror began to glow in Lucian's grasp, warping as the reflection of Garu began to glow crimson. Grasping his head, Garu's head began to crack and pulsate. His lungs were set ablaze, and his eyes closed shut, like the orbs of brown were to be stung with hundreds upon hundreds of needles. "Try as you like! But, no one…and I mean no one can resist the charms of the Daeman Mirror…"

Before Garu could even breathe, the crimson aura flared up around him; slowly coursing through his veins with the burning mystical energy…he could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat…

…but there was something else there…a second tune to his heartbeat, no, rather a second beat itself!

His skin was crawling; shivers ran down his spine as Garu's back began to feel a powerful stabbing motion erupt from his back. Beyond his staggering line of sight, a hand, pure red erupted from his back, clawing its way to pull itself from its flesh prison.

It felt like a drill was cutting its way out of Garu's back, and yet it didn't feel like blood was streaming from the supposed wound…rather, something more solid and a lot bigger to boot!

"Yes…yes…" Lucian began to cackle lowering the mirror in front of him, watching as Garu began to unravel in front of him. "…yes…YES! Fomalhaut! Kazuki! You two will be my witnesses to my successful experiment!" Lifting the mirror up in the air, Lucian kept his eyes on the crimson aura around Garu's body that flew like a geyser into the air. "Even though there were four sacrificial psyches and one last minute replacement, it looks like revitalization of the Daeman Mirror was…"

"…A SUCCESS!"

With an ear splintering scream, the crimson covered hand pulled the rest of itself out, revealing it was connected to a pure red body. Accompanying the scream of the ninja duelist, a loud laughter echoed through the night's air…its origin the crimson figure that began to push itself from Garu's back. Soon the laughter began to weaken…and in its place…

"…Heh…hehe…can it…can it be? The air…I've never tasted anything so sweet before!"

"W-What was that?" Garu gasped lifting his head up, only to have the crimson hand slam his head back into the alter. "URGH!"

"Shut up! Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?"

Then with one final push, accompanied with a scream of pain, the crimson figure was freed from Ninja duelist.

"Gentlemen…" Lucian chuckled, turning towards Kazuki and Fomalhaut, as well as the knocked out Yae, Takashi, Kara and Ami, as he raised his free hand towards the crimson figure, his features starting to come into the hypothetical light, and it was apparent that the figure was male. "…I give you…the Saint of Wrath!"

The light shattered like a mirror crashing into the ground around the figure's body, leaving him standing behind the passed out Garu, his tanned and toned body fully exposed to the chilly night air. Streaks of red hair flowed in front of his face, his sharp features being exposed as he slowly turned around…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"AH!"

Waking up in a cold sweat, Yae clapped her hand to her forehead. That dream…no, more like a nightmare…it had…it had seemed so real. But, here she was, dressed in her sleeping clothes in the run down Red Dorm room…but, near the door there was a large spider webbed crack that seemed to race up the wall…and that wasn't…

A loud yawn from the middle bunk caught Yae's attention, making her jump slightly. "Hey, Yae?"

"Y-Yeah?" Yae muttered shaking her head, thank goodness; at least Garu was still here, safe in his own bed. Maybe it was just a dream…

"You mind keeping it down? I just got to sleep…"

"O-Oh…sorry." Yae couldn't help but notice that Garu's voice seemed to be a little deeper. And there was something bugging her…Yae couldn't put her finger on something that seemed different…

Carefully, she lowered her head over the side of bunk bed, peering over the edge to get a look at…

"…Garu?"

Lying over the sheets was someone who definitely did resemble that of the ninja user duelist…and yet…this wasn't Garu. His hair styled in the same form, but instead of its usual cool blue, it was now a bloody red, and his facial features seemed a little more defined as if he was a couple of years older. Even his clothes seemed to have shrunk a little bit, causing his little more defined muscles were exposed.

"Hey there sandy!" 'Garu' chuckled waving his fingers towards the Slifer red duelist girl with his eyes closed.

"…Garu? Is that really you?" Yae asked raising an eyebrow at the now red haired duelist.

Slowly opening his eyes, 'Garu' had a suave look in his now crimson pools that were revealed in his gaze towards Yae. "…heh…of course…I just decided to go for a different look…what do you think?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Shrine of the Endless Dragon / Field Spell / Effect:** Once per turn, you may select one level four or lower monster from your deck and remove it from play (any monsters removed this card's effect must have different Attributes). Place one 'Endless Dragon Counter' on this card. When this card has five or more 'Endless Dragon Counters' on it, you may destroy this card and special summon as many of your removed from play monsters to your side of the field.

**Image:** An ancient ruined shrine with many dragon symbols around it with five coffins in the middle of it.

**Sacrificial Maiden / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have a face up 'Shrine of the Endless Dragon' face up on your side of the field. Remove one monster from your deck from play and place one 'Endless Dragon Counter' on 'Shrine of the Endless Dragon'.

**Image:** A beautiful young maiden being lead by many samurai into the Shrine of the Endless Dragon.

**Orochi Dragon – Kouri / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Aqua/Effect:** This card is considered to be a Dragon-Type. When this card is removed from play from your deck, special summon one 'Kouri Dragon Token' (Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Dragon) to your side of the field. A 'Kouri Dragon Token' cannot be used as a tribute.

**Description:** A large, blue serpentine dragon trapped in a large ice crystal.

**Orochi Dragon – Iwa / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** This card is considered to be a Dragon-Type. When this card is removed from play from your deck, special summon one 'Iwa Dragon Token' (Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Dragon) to your side of the field. An 'Iwa Dragon Token' cannot be used as a tribute.

**Description:** A large stone, serpentine dragon trapped in a large boulder.

**Orochi Dragon – Houo / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Pyro/Effect:** This card is considered to be a Dragon-Type. When this card is removed from play from your deck, special summon one 'Houo Dragon Token' (Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Dragon) to your side of the field. A 'Houo Dragon Token' cannot be used as a tribute.

**Description:** A large red, serpentine dragon engulfed in a large flame

**Orochi Dragon – Kage / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 /Fiend/Effect:** This card is considered to be a Dragon-Type. When this card is removed from play from your deck, special summon one 'Kage Dragon Token' (Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Dragon) to your side of the field. A 'Kage Dragon Token' cannot be used as a tribute.

**Description: **A large purple, serpentine dragon trapped in a shadow.

**Shobo Kunoichi / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** This monster is considered to have 'Ninja' in the card name. This effect can only be used during your battle phase. All battle damage to this card and this card's owner becomes 0. After damage calculation, decrease the attack of the monster that was attacked by this card by 1000 points.

**Description:** A small muscular kunoichi wearing a soft combination of nature colors on her baggy ninja clothes. Her messy brown hair covers her eyes. On her ring fingers are two rings with small glowing indents in them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'**Garu':** Ah…wouldn't you smell that fresh air?

**Yae: **…

**Lucian:** You can enjoy the day on your own time…we have something important to take care of…I need you to test something for me…

'**Garu':** Heh! Right! I can't wait!

_**Has the Saint of Wrath appeared? Why is Garu hanging out with Lucian? And why did he change his hair? **_

_**Find out next time – **__**Chapter 37: Charging Wrath!**_

**?-?-?:** Why are you here?


	37. Chapter 37: Charging Wrath

_**For fifteen years, I've been trapped in that persona…if I wanted to, I could write an entire book from another's perspective on all the crappy things that 'I' did. Heh, I'd probably get an award for most humorous story.**_

_**I can't say that everything was a pain in the ass, heck most of it was pretty good. Heh, I'll admit that it was an interesting time to watch the academy...especially the students.**_

_**Hmm? You want to know what I am exactly? Well…that's actually a good question.**_

_**You could call me a second spirit, maybe a hidden soul…**_

…_**but how about you call me something that has to do with my new title? **_

_**A demon.**_

_**What's that? You don't believe that I'm a demon? So does the guy I'm currently facing…but we'll see how long it takes to change both yours and his tune.**_

_**There are two kinds of people in this world of ours; those who fight fear and those fight out of fear! We'll soon see which of us is which!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Charging Wrath**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Was it all a dream?

No, it couldn't have been that real, and it wouldn't explain the mysterious crack in the dorm room wall. And yet, there was something wrong with this entire scene. Something that was bugging Yae when she was watching 'Garu' eat his breakfast.

This stare of course didn't go unnoticed by the now red haired duelist, "…Yae, may I ask why exactly you're starring at me?"

"Uh, oh well," Yae's face went as red as the ninja duelist's hair when she realize that 'Garu' had caught her staring at him. "I was just wondering about well…"

"Go on," 'Garu' chuckled resting his head on his hand, his face having a large grin on it.

"Well…why exactly did you change so much last night?" Yae asked bluntly earning herself a raised eyebrow from 'Garu'.

Not only had 'Garu's hair changed, but so did his clothes this morning. He was dressed in a black vest with a red trim to it (that was made out of a spare uniform jacket) while underneath it was a black, baggy shirt with matching pants. Wrapped around his waist and neck were a pair of white cloths with black tassels on them that moved as 'Garu' looked down at the attire. "What? I think it stands out."

"Yeah, but, why the red hair?" Yae pointed out gesturing towards the changed duelist's hair, earning a confused look from the youth once more.

"Well…there are two kinds of people in the world, Yae," 'Garu' chuckled rubbing the back of his head with a small smirk on his face. "Those who stay left behind in the past and those who run to the future! I'd like to think that I run to the future."

Yae sighed, she honestly couldn't believe that this was Garu she was talking to, although it seemed like dying his hair would be something that he'd do…but, even though the face was same, she couldn't believe that it was him. There was something, but, it was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on…

'Garu' placed the empty bowl he was eating from on the table with a slightly loud slam, surprisingly; 'Garu' had simply gotten a single bowl of cereal that morning. "Anyway, if this interrogation if over, I have someone I have to meet. So I'll see ya later!"

"Um…yeah, sure," Yae sighed lowering her head slightly, still drained from last night.

'Garu' made his way out of the red dorm, his arms stretched in the air as he took in a long, deep breath of fresh air into his lungs. "Ah, what a day, what a day!"

"…about time you made it out of there," A cold, yet suave voice stated getting 'Garu' to look to the side. Standing at the entrance was none other than Talo himself, only he was reading a book that had a strange title to it that 'Garu' couldn't see. "I know spending time with the ladies is important, but still…"

"Heh, hey, you don't have to keep up a front with 'friends'," 'Garu' retorted wagging his finger at Talo. It was true, even though the ritual last night was successful, and Lucian was able to pull the wool over everyone who wasn't a Saint of Sin's eyes, there would be that memory, only it would be a dream to them.

But that still didn't mean that 'Garu' didn't have to keep up this façade that he was the same as before, even if his hair and style did change.

"Whatever," Talo sighed, snapping the book shut. Talo didn't want to be the one to get the newest addition to the Saints, but this was a non negotiable agreement that had to be held. Densui wasn't permitted near 'Garu', at least not at the Red Dorm thanks to the drunken duelist's actions earlier in the year; it would cast too much suspicion on the two.

As for Fomalhaut, as Pride, he didn't want anything to do with the red dorms completely. Madoka had a manicure scheduled for the day, and Kazuki was nursing his wounds thanks to the beating he had gotten before hand.

So the task of leading 'Garu' to Lucian had fallen onto Talo, needless to say, he only met this 'Garu' the previous night, but he just didn't like the guy at all. "Now then, we should probably hurry if we want to meet with Lucian," Talo said coldly before walking away, expecting 'Garu' to follow him.

"Heh, sure, but what's this all about?" 'Garu' asked pocketing his hands into his pants. "I mean, it's like my first day out in the world so I should be living it up!"

"Do you think I want to be here?" Talo questioned, keeping his head forward, he couldn't much less care to look at the guy for another reason other than the guy's personality. "I don't so come on and hurry up!"

"Yeesh, there's no need to yell," 'Garu' huffed crossing his arms.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ooohhh…"

Cain lifted his head up, his hair was a complete mess and his uniform was falling off his body. Throw in the fact that his head was killing him, and you caught the Alchemic Duelist on a bad morning, "Damn it!" Grabbing his head, Cain lowered his torso to his messy room's floor. "Ugh…what did I do last night?"

However, the more he tried to remember, the more Cain's head felt like someone was stepping on it with cleats repeatedly. It was something important, but it was disappearing quickly into the recesses of his mind, all he could remember about last night that it had to do something with the damn monkey…

"…why…why can't I remember?" Cain asked to himself as he stood up, allowing his uniform coat to slide off of his body. '_I need answers…but first I need a shower and maybe something to eat…'_

A few minutes later, Cain was standing outside the Obelisk Blue dorms, a piece of toast being munched in his mouth as he adjusted his blue uniform. '_Now then…how am I going to do this? I could try Ami, but…_' Cain looked at the cell phone he had gotten over his summer, and of course he had Ami's number in it, but the phone displayed that she had hers off. '_She's probably having her morning classes…_'

Unlike a lot of the other students, Cain wasn't required to go to those morning classes because of his performance last year or something like that; hell he didn't know or care. It wasn't like he was the second best duelist in the school or anything.

Cain thought about meeting with Mustang or Vergil, they probably would remember what had happened because they had that meeting before everything went blurry. But, like his sister, Vergil had morning classes as well (he was the number one rookie duelist, so he was constantly studying and keeping up his attendance record).

…and Cain didn't want to deal with Mustang this early in the morning…

But that didn't mean that Cain had other headaches to attend to, and speaking of...

"I'm just saying that you could at least tell me where we're going."

"…and I keep telling you that you'll see when we get there."

"Aw you're too boring!"

…Cain could already see the walking, red haired monkey now…

'_Wait a minute…_' Cain thought as he still munched on the toast that he kept in his mouth, he noticed quite a few things off about the monkey that was once considered as his pupil. For one, his hair was red! '_…was it always red? I thought it was blue…'_

His clothes, his posture, heck, even the fact that he was near the blue dorm was something different. Then there was that guy, the guy that Mustang pulled up on his computer yesterday, that Talo Krys guy. '_…two guys with red hair, that's not a good sign._'

That's when it hit Cain.

So, from a safe distant, Cain followed the two red haired duelists, trying to keep count of how many people he actually saw had red hair at the academy. '_Is it actually becoming a trend to dye your hair red at the academy?'_

"Huh?" 'Garu' questioned stopping in his tracks to turn around, nothing was there behind them though with the exception of some trees, the Blue Dorm and a discarded piece of toast that had a few bite marks in it.

"What's wrong?" Talo asked, actually taking the time to turn around to face 'Garu', still however, he held onto the book he was reading. "Why are you stopping?"

"Ah…it's nothing," 'Garu' stated shaking his head before he continued to follow Talo, the bored look returning to his face.

As soon as the two were back on the trail, Cain popped his head from behind the tree he had hidden at the last second. Sighing loudly at the fact that his toast was ruined, Cain narrowed his eyes towards the duo of duelists that were walking away. '_Great…looks like I don't have much of a choice in the matter now, breakfast is over with and I've got some questions that need to be answered.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in the school a pair of Obelisk Blue students skipped their class, standing in the hallways. The first was a young man with long black hair that was combed over his right eye with a glint to his teeth that suggested that he had bleached them everyday of his life. "So, you check the ratings lately?"

The other Obelisk Blue was a short girl with long, green hair that was tied back to almost her waist while she was wearing a longer skirt with black leggings. "Yeah, and surprise, surprise, Mustang's still on top…that perverted bastard…"

"Well, I can see that someone still has a bad memory here," the shiny toothed blue chuckled only to have his collar pulled down by the green haired girl. "Ah, ah, ah! S-Sorry Chisame! Please!"

"Yeesh, Kyouya," The green haired Obelisk Blue, Chisame sighed before she pushed the Blue Student Kyouya backwards into the ground. "Grow a backbone, why don't you?"

Kyouya jumped back to his feet, adjusting his hair back over his right eye, and with a bright gleam of his teeth, the blue student was back to one hundred percent, "Trust me, I have a backbone, but thanks to you and your scare tactics," A long shiver crept up Kyouya's back, when he remembered all the times he was hit by the anger that his little friend had hit him with. "…uh, anyway, you hear about what's going on with the Atlantic Academy?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chisame asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You're kidding!" Kyouya was taken back, he would've figured that Chisame would've at least heard of the Rush for the Treasure Tournament…but then again, Chisame never did look on the Academy's sister link, nor did she read the newspaper. So with a flick of his hair, Kyouya smirked at his small friend. "Heh…I should've expected that. You were never one for listening to the news…always left in the dust of information."

"Oh shut up!" Chisame shouted throwing her arms to her sides. "Now tell me what the hell you're talking about."

Kyouya just crossed his arms over his chest, a snide smirk on his face.

"Well?" Chisame asked blinking in confusion.

"…you told me to shut up," Kyouya replied smiling with a glint on his teeth. "Then you told me tell you what I was getting at…as much as I would like to fulfill both of those requests, I can't do both…"

"But you sure can tell me why though," Chisame growled with a slap to her forehead, not noticing that a familiar black cloaked person that had several red clouds embroidered on it was walking through the halls behind her. "So come on and…what's up with you now?"

"Ah, ah," Kyouya was pointing towards the cloaked man, who was coming closer and closer until he was standing right next to Chisame.

Chisame finally noticed Lucian standing next to her, looking at the two weird duelists for a few seconds. "…hello."

"…uh, hi," Chisame replied as she waved at Lucian.

"You two should get back to class," Lucian replied before he turned away from the two blues to walk down the halls once more.

"Huh…" Chisame muttered as she watched Lucian walk away. "Was that a student teacher?"

"Are you that dense, Chisame?" Kyouya asked with a question mark appearing over his head. "That wasn't a teacher that was the phantom that everyone's been talking about!"

"Phantom?" Now Chisame was even more confused, especially since the guy was clearly alive and not a phantom. "You mean that cosplayer?"

"…yeah, we'll go with that," Kyouya sighed, knowing that was probably the best he was going to get from Chisame. "Anyway, here's the low down. Students all over the island have been seeing the cloaked phantom; at first people thought it was nothing more than a specter created by the stress of their schoolwork…"

"However, when the cloaked specter was found talking to four students, people actually found that he was real…however when these four students were questioned on the matter, they all just denied that they even came in contact with this cloaked specter…although, since he technically talked to you, that amounts to five students...six if you count me."

"And that means…" Chisame sighed.

Kyouya pulled a small camera from his coat's pocket, spinning it in his fingers before he struck an over-dramatic pose. "And that means…this is the best opportunity to get the scoop on this phantom!"

"…so I take it we're not going to take the phantom's advice and go back to class?" Chisame moaned with a slap to her forehead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"…you're late…"

Having waited at the side of the Duel Academy's main building, Lucian had finally arrived to see 'Garu' and Talo leaning up against the building. Talo crossed his arms at Lucian, and began to sport an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. "…now look, I brought the red haired goon just like you wanted, but, I had someone to meet after this, and I didn't need you to be late."

"It was only by two minutes," Lucian pointed out with a droplet of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Two minutes of me missing out on working on my ideals," Talo sighed walking past Lucian. "And the headache is now your problem."

"…my apologies," Lucian replied reaching into his cloak, all the while keeping his eyes focused at 'Garu'. "You may leave Talo."

"I don't need your permission," Talo sighed as he walked away into the woods; apparently it was a shortcut to get to his meeting. "See you at the next meeting."

"Heh, what's his deal?" 'Garu' asked placing his arms behind his head, keeping the smirk on his face.

"He's a perfect gentleman to all ladies," Lucian explained before he lifted up a single deck of duel monster cards that was in a red deck case. "…but enough about that, here."

Lucian tossed the deck case towards 'Garu', only to have the red haired duelist catch the deck case in his right hand. "Oh, ho, ho, what do we have here?" 'Garu' slowly snapped the deck case open, fanning out the cards in front of him. "…heh, heh, should I ask why you're being so generous?"

"Don't take it the wrong way," Lucian stated crossing his arms as he began to walk away with 'Garu' following him, his eyes still glued to the cards. "If I have to give up some of my riches to get the real treasure in the end, then I must. Now come."

"Man, you guys like to drag people everywhere don't ya?" 'Garu' asked tilting his head slightly.

SNAP!

Garu turned his head to the side, looking at the corner of the wall with one of his eyebrows cocked up slightly. "Hmm?"

"What's the hold up?" Lucian asked stopping in his tracks, he even had an appointment to keep and he himself didn't want to be late.

"Uh, sorry, I'm probably just a little paranoid," 'Garu' answered before returning to his cards. "Still getting used to this ya know!"

"…must be a side effect," Lucian muttered before the two continued on their way…

…unaware of the two blue students popping their heads from the side of the building, one of them spinning the camera on the top of his fingers. "Man, I'm good! That shot will get on the front page!" Kyouya's eyes went starry as he hugged the camera close to his chest. "And I can just see the headline now! 'Phantom Ghost Gets Cloak Pulled Off! Secret Meetings with Students'!"

Chisame sighed as she rubbed the side of her head. "Okay, two things. One, that title stinks worse than your gym socks. And two, you're only a part of the newspaper club, and you're on the rumor section. I highly doubt this is going on the front page…"

"And that's when you're right, my dear Chisame," Kyouya snickered when he snapped the camera back into his grip. "What we need to do is get another good shot! We can't just stand around and let the story end there! We need to get another shot and we'll have to find out what is going on between the Phantom and these duelists! We may have stumbled on the story of our lifetime!"

"You always say that," Chisame growled rubbing the side of her head. "And we always get into trouble because of that saying!"

"Ah, what's the worse that can happen?" Kyouya asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Not like we're breaking any school rules…"

"Then how about I break your legs then instead?" That new voice caused both Kyouya and Chisame to jump in the air, almost making Kyouya to drop his camera to the ground.

Standing with his arms crossed as the two panting blues, Cain's eyes narrowed down on the two. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"What's the worse that can happen?" Chisame spat out with venom in her voice as she glared at Kyouya. "How about we get attacked by one of the most angry duelists on the entire island!?"

"Well…I didn't expect that!" Kyouya shouted back.

"Shut up!" Cain roared, making the two blues shiver slightly.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

Rae Turner was alone in the library, his finger running across the several titles that sat on the several shelves in the expansive library. His eyes may have been trailing the covers, but his mind was set on something else…

…mainly the freedom from his family…or to be specific the tradition.

"_Kara, I may not know what caused this slight change," Rae slapped his next card onto his duel disk, creating several embers to fly around his body. "But know this…as long as you hold that deck, you'll never fully change…you'll be chained by the destiny that our parents had left upon you and Volcan…"_

_The embers all crashed together, forming into what appeared to be a large butterfly that was completely made of flames (1500/1500 + 200/200). "…I however, will never be bound by that! And this is my freedom, Blazewing Butterfly!"_

"_B-Brother? W-What are you…" Kara asked as Rae lifted his next card up._

"_The time to talk is over…" Rae stated filling the card into his duel disk._

Rae turned his eyes away from the bookshelves and turned to his belt, at the deck holster that his held his insectoid deck. The key to his freedom as it were. He had put his heart into creating the deck of insects; basing it off of an old video he had watched when he was younger, one that concerned another insect duelist…

…however, where that duelist had failed miserably by cheating in this game, Rae had succeeded in creating an effective strategy. Calculating the very balance of monsters, spell, and trap cards, Rae had put everything he had into the deck of cards.

But there was still doubt in his mind.

It was true that Rae was able to defeat Kara; the life point loss he had anticipated was larger than he had first thought. And this was his younger sister Kara, the girl who was shy and had trouble speaking out in front of large groups and certain people. If she was able to pull that off…

…then Volcan would beat the snot out of his deck…

But that wouldn't stop Rae, not until he had shattered all of the binds that held him to his family's shadow. In fact, since the duel with Kara, Professor Satoshi wanted to recommend Rae for a dorm change earlier than the next promotion exam. If he played his cards right, then he'd get his dream fulfilled…

"I'm surprised to see that you're here, Mr. Turner."

"…I believe you owe me an answer then," Rae sighed turning away from the books, only to see Lucian and…was that 'Garu' with him? Why would 'Garu' be with this mysterious guy, and why in the world was his hair red? "Specifically, why you called me out here?"

"…you owe that to our red haired friend here," Lucian explained taking a step to the side, his arms crossed over his chest to allow Rae to look at 'Garu'. "He informed me about your duel with that yellow student…I happen to know that you're no ordinary Red duelist."

"And, what of it?" Rae didn't want to waste too much time, and if it involved the red haired 'Garu', then it was nothing more than a waste of time itself.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself," Lucian stated holding up one of his hand that held onto a small business card in his fingers to Rae. "My name is Lucian Walker, representative to PDLA, or also known as the Pro Duelist League Association."

Rae's eyes snapped wide opened as he pulled the card away from Lucian's hand. "W-What!?"

The card was the real deal; Lucian was a part of the PDLA.

Now, what was the PDLA you may ask? Currently it was most successful duelist representative company. Getting several potential duelists contracted into the pro leagues, any duelist worth their salt would give anything just to even get noticed by them.

And apparently, Rae knew who they were exactly. Lucian coughed a few times getting Rae's attention. "I see that you know what that means…well, I'm actually interested in these dueling skills of yours that my red haired friend had told me about."

Rae's eyes widened even more; this was his chance to actually further his plans. If he could get into the pro leagues, earlier than his older brother did, then Rae could prove that he was better than his family's expectations. "And?"

"And, I would like to see these skills myself," Lucian answered reaching into his cloak once more, this time holding up two duel disk that he had kept strapped up in his cloak in case he needed to duel. "If I like what I see, I can probably get you in. All you have to do is duel…"

"I'm sure I can take you," Rae replied snatching one of the duel disks from Lucian's hands. '_And the moment I win, I'm going to be free from the shackles of my family!'_

"Oh, you're not dueling me," Lucian stated holding up the second duel disk to 'Garu'. "My red haired friend will be your opponent…"

"Heh, I've been looking forward to duel you ever since I saw ya beat down that weakling!" 'Garu' laughed without a moment's hesitation to slip the duel disk onto his arm. "I can already feel my duelist blood boiling!"

'…_he wants me to duel the idiot?'_ Rae thought before fitting the duel disk on his arm. He'd seen how 'Garu' had dueled before with his ninjas, but Rae had expected that Lucian would want to experience his dueling skills first hand…but either way, if he could defeat some lousy ninjas, then he'd be able to get into the PDLA easily!

"What's the matter Rae?" 'Garu' snickered shuffling the deck of cards he already held. "You afraid that I'm going to trounce you? There are two kinds of people in this world of ours, those who fight to get ahead and those who get left in the duelist dust! Are you going to be left behind?"

That did it, now Rae's mind was cleared up, if 'Garu' was giving him advice, well, that was just insulting. Rae strapped the duel disk onto his arm, activating the device as the deck of cards was fitted into it, "I'm going to prove that I'll leave you in the duelist dust Garu!"

"Uh, uh, uh," 'Garu' chuckled, his finger wagged at Rae disapprovingly before his life point counter lit up on his duel disk. "The name's not 'Garu', my name's Kiri Hito! But call me Hito." (HLP: 8000)

A cricket chirped a few times since Hito had introduced his new name into the world. Even sweatdrops began to roll down the sides of Rae and even Lucian's head as the same thought appeared in both of their heads. '_Kiri_ _Hito? What kind of name is that supposed to be?!'_

After he regained his composure, Rae held his hand up towards…Hito, "Hold on a moment," Slowly fitting his deck into his duel disk, Rae crossed his arms. "How exactly are we going to duel in here? This is a library if you have failed to notice." (RLP: 8000)

"I've already taken care of that," Lucian stated turning towards one of the large bookshelves, placing his hands on the shelves. "First off, we've made sure to pick a time to meet with you when the librarian is on break…we're the only ones in this whole library. Secondly, how about you two duel on the top of the shelves to give you more room?"

"What?" Rae questioned, that was not only dangerous, but how in the world would Lucian expect the two to get up there anyway?

"Yo! What are still doing down there?"

Rae's attention was drawn to the top of the bookshelves, his eyes widened at the sight of Hito standing on top of the bookcase. "W-what the? How'd you get up there so fast?"

"The same way you will," Lucian stated before running towards the surprised Rae, his cloak snapping wildly in the air.

Rae's eyes closed for a mere moment, and when he opened them, he found that he was standing on top of the bookcases. Standing a few book cases in front of him was none other than Hito, holding up his opening hand of five cards. "Wh-what the?"

"You're welcome," Lucian, who stood at the side of the two duelists, said with his cloak billowing slightly in the nonexistent wind over the hundreds of book shelves. "And I hope you don't mind, but I'll act as referee here…"

"Go right ahead," Hito chuckled waving his hand up in the air. "I don't need cheap tricks to beat him. Heck, if he played like when he faced Kara, I'll have him beat in no time! Heh!"

Rae's eye twitched slightly, this red haired freak started to get under his skin, "Then you won't mind if I go first!" With a sixth snap, Rae looked over his cards. Already his plan was coming to fruition. "And for me, I'll just set a monster face down, and call it a turn."

Just as the face down card appeared over the bookshelves, Hito couldn't help but laugh loudly in the air. "HA! If that's all you've got, then this will be even easier than I thought! Draw!"

Extending his arm out, Hito's face slowly curved into a large sadistic smile. "And, what a draw it is! I summon Mad Demon in attack mode!"

"Mad what?" Rae questioned before confetti and several streamers popped into the air before Hito, but as the party favors fell to the ground, they weren't the only things that landed on the book shelves.

The creature the Hito summoned, it definitely wasn't one of the ninjas that Rae had seen him used before. In fact, it wasn't even a warrior! I was a jester like demon with wild red hair streaming from its shadowed head (with the exception of its yellow glowing eyes). The demons arms were skinny, while its hands were huge thanks to the gloves it wore.

To top it off, the demon had a large skull floating where its stomach was, in between its chest and waist…which was lined with teeth.

The demon cackled loudly as its arms were thrown to its sides (1800/0).

"What the? But I thought you used ninjas?" Rae interjected, his eyes narrowed down at the demon.

The Mad Demon followed Hito's body, wagging its clawed finger in sync with its duelist. "That may have been true, but, that was nothing more than a fad deck!" Hito then threw his fist forward, making the Mad Demon jump into the air. "But now's not the time for teaching! Its time for dueling! Mad Demon! Attack his face down monster!"

With another cackle, the Mad Demon's second mouth chomped down on the skull until all that remained were several sharp shards of the skull. Then in a powerful burst, the shards flew into the face down card, stabbing it until the card shattered into a large cricket like monster (1200/1300). The remaining skull shards sliced right through the insect, making it screech in pain before it was no more.

"Now its time for a lesson," Hito stated as the Mad Demon landed on the top of the bookshelves, another skull appearing at its stomach. "You see, when my demon attacks a monster with a lower defense than its attack, the damage gets sent to you!"

"A trample effect?" Rae questioned looking at his duel disk, watching as the life point counter began to drop. "Grr…fine! But you're not the only one with an effect!" (RLP: 7500)

That's when a card began to spin around in front of Rae, displaying that face down monster that the Mad Demon had destroyed only moments ago. "You see, that face down monster was known as Howling Insect. A rather weak card I'll admit, but its effect makes up for that. Because with it, I can now special summon another insect from my deck…as long as it has less thank fifteen hundred attack points."

The card shattered, this time into the large, light green grasshopper known as the Pinch Hopper (1000/1200). "I assume you remember this monster from my previous duel?"

"Yeah, that card managed to help you out," Hito admitted as a face down card appeared behind the Mad Demon. "And basically gave the entire match to you…"

Fingering his next card, Rae immediately snapped the piece of cardboard into his fingers. At the sight of it, Rae merely held it up to Hito and Lucian's faces. "And it looks like its going to do the same once more! Because I just drew Insect Imitation! And I think you know what that means!"

"Great," Hito sighed with a shake to his head.

As the spell card appeared behind it, the Pinch Hopper's body began to bulge and make cracking noises until its back opened up to allow two extremely large green scythe like claws to erupt from its back…

"Oh man, that's still gross…" Hito spat out with tongue hanging out.

"Deal with it!" Then peeling the rest of the grasshopper's body away, a new insect, this one resembling a very large green mantis with four scythe like claws protruding from its body (2350/1000). "My spell allows me to tribute an insect from my side of the field in order to special summon one from my deck with exactly one level higher than the tributed monster…so since my Pinch Hopper was level four, my level five Grasschopper counts!"

That's when the Pinch Hopper's card appeared in front of Rae, spinning around like a spinning door. "And don't forget about my Pinch Hopper, I can use its normal effect to special summon an insect from my hand…"

The spinning card shattered, forming into several spores that flew into the air. "And I think I'll go with something a little different today! I special summon Metal Armored Bug!"

In an almost impossible feat, an extremely large steel armored pill bug appeared on the field, its many green eyes staring hungrily at Hito…who didn't seemed worried at all about the large bug (28000/1500).

"And I'm not done! Not by a long shot!" Rae shouted as a card popped out of his graveyard slot, showing it to be his Howling Insect card. "If you remember, I can remove my Howling Insect from the graveyard in order to special summon…"

Slithering amongst the many books, the blue and green armored centipede raised its head up over the shelves, its red eyes glaring at Hito (1900/400). "…Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior! And I still have my normal summon! So I summon Insect Knight in attack mode!"

Leaping from the tall ceiling was a humanoid insect with buzzing wings appearing on its back as the insect drew its curved sword and round shield (1900/1500). "Heh, my Insect Rush has appeared!"

'…_an interesting strategy to say the least,_' Lucian thought, looking at the four powerful insects that had overloaded the entire field. '_But still…this duel isn't for that, its determined for two reasons, one being if Hito can actually wield the deck I've chosen for him, and if this Turner character is actually worth becoming my protégé…let alone the pro leagues.'_

Rae kept his eyes on the remaining two cards in his hand, a spell and a trap card. He had an army out on the field, but that still made him caution that face down card that Hito had left. '_Hmm…I can't gather anything from this deck, I've only seen one card. And a card like that wouldn't even belong in a Ninja deck nonetheless. That means I can't gather what his face down card is…'_

'…_even if he is still using his Ninja deck and that Mad Demon is just a random card to throw off opponents, that no guarantee that his face down card is a random card such as Negate Attack, or even worse, Mirror Force. I can't take such a…'_

"Heh, are you worried?"

Rae snapped out of his train of thoughts, looking at the cocky look on Hito's face. Hito had to work on his poker face, because that just made Rae fit the remaining two cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I end my turn…"

"And I activate my trap card!"

"What?!" Rae shouted as Hito's face down card flipped up, showing several demons that resembled the Mad Demon, throwing many cream pies in the faces of several famous warriors. "…what the hell is that?"

"Its call my Mad Demon Pranks!" Hito explained drawing a fifth card into his hand, as he did, several holograms appeared over his head, displaying five cards that he held. "It's an insane card, it forces me to show you every card inn my hand!"

Rae was confused why Hito would use such a card, but, he had to mentally slap himself for falling for a bluff like that. At the moment though, Rae scanned the cards. Pot of Greed (which was just drawn), Thunder Crash (what was that doing there?), a weird monster that went by the name of Mad Demon Swordsman – Nero, a trap card known as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and another trap, one that he had never seen before.

Just then, a rather large cream pie flew directly into Rae's face, making him growl as he pulled the pie off of his face. "…what the hell?" (RLP: 7000)

"You didn't, heh, think that," Hito snickered as he clapped his hands a few times. "A trap card like that wouldn't have a backlash?"

"I had my suspicions," Rae replied shaking his head free from the cream that was covering his face at the moment. "But I didn't expect something so ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? Perhaps, but if it inflicts five hundred points of damage to ya during each of my stand by phases," Hito countered with a pound to his chest. "Then it's worth it!"

"Your cards just keep getting weirder and weirder," Rae pointed out as two of the cards that were over Hito's head floated over the bookshelves.

"Maybe so, but they're the reason how I'm winning," Hito retorted with his arms crossed. "I'll end my turn with two face down cards…"

"Then its my move!" Rae snapped, pulling his next card into his hand. "And I activate the spell card I just drew, Antlion's Vengeance!"

The spell card only appeared for a second, melting into millions and millions grains of sand that filled up the maze that was library. In between the two duelists, a large whirlpool of sand appeared in between the two. Hito looked at the card, blinking a few times. "Uh, okay…what is this exactly?"

"You'll find out!" Rae shouted as his face down card flipped up, showing a trap card that had several duel monster cards lit on fire. "I activate my trap card, Multiple Destruction! Now we discard all cards in our hands, and then draw five new cards…"

"Heh, thanks," Hito fitting the cards into his graveyard slot, only to pull five more cards from his disk. "I needed the boost…"

"Don't forget," Rae chuckled pulling his own five cards from his deck. "Thanks to your own trap, you've got to reveal what cards you just drew."

"Fine by me," Hito snickered as the five cards appeared over his head.

Rae's eyes followed the cards as they fanned out over his opponent's head, Premature Burial, a second Mad Demon Tricks, the trap card Call of the Haunted, the trap card Hot as Hell (that was a new one as well…) and…

"W-What is that supposed to be?" Rae questioned looking at the last card that Hito had drawn; it was a demonic warrior, named… "I...its blank?"

"What the matter?" Honzou asked looking up at the very card that Rae was looking at. "Oh…him? Huh, hey Lucian, what's up with this card?"

"…I dunno," Lucian replied bluntly, making both Rae and Hito fall face first into the top of the bookshelves with two loud booms.

Truth be told, Lucian knew exactly what the card was capable of, but, there was one thing he knew about cards. Cursed cards didn't bode well when you didn't know how to use them; in fact it was more than likely that the card itself wasn't cursed. But rather, it was home to an actual duel spirit, a bored one at that.

Of course, neither duelist knew this, if the newest Saint of Sin played the card, Lucian would explain that the card was simply a special promo that came with the duel disk and would only show its effect and name when it's placed on the disk.

"Whatever!" Rae shouted as he jumped to his feet, holding up his five cards all the while. "Now then…I don't have any monsters that I want to summon this turn…so; we'll just go right into the battle phase! Aztekipede, strike down that Mad Demon!"

The large centipede charged from the sand, wrapping around the Mad Demon, however…

"I activate the effect of my Mad Demon!" Hito roared before the Mad Demon crouched down with its arms crossed over his chest. "When my demon is attacked while in attack mode, he switches to defense mode!"

"What!" Rae shouted before Aztekipede tightened its body to fully wrap around the Mad Demon, crushing the demon into dust. "Damn it…he saved himself from my Aztekipede monster effect…"

"Right…" Hito chuckled, however that when the sane began to shift around in front of him. "Hmm? What's this?"

Before Hito could really get a good look what had happened, two large pincers erupted from the holographic sand, grappling around his waist. "W-What the?!"

"It's the effect of my spell card," Rae shouted before electricity began to surge from the pincers. "Whenever a monster is destroyed, the player who lost the monster loses eight hundred points!"

"Huh? They lose what now?" Hito asked before the electricity surged through his body, making him shout out in pain and causing his red hair to frizz outwards. "AAAHHHH!!" (HLP: 7200)

"Humph…I'd like to see you get out from this," Rae stated as the last three insects roared loudly.

The pincers receded back into the sand, making Hito fall to his knee with a large sneer on his face. "Heh…at least you've got good taste in taking down an opponent…just like when you managed to crush Kara easily…however, I'm not so easily defeated!"

Hito's face down card flipped up, this one showing a red overcoat silver haired man standing back to back with a blue overcoat, silver haired man. "I activate my trap card, Brothers in Blood! This trap card can only be activated when you destroy a monster I control. I can now special summon a level four monster from my deck with the same attribute and type as the destroyed monster!"

Hito fanned out the deck of cards in his hand, a decimating smile crawling onto his face. Selecting a card from his deck, Hito slapped the card on his duel disk horizontally. "And here's my choice! My shield! My Mad Demon – Credo!"

A dark orb appeared on the field, spinning around until it formed into another demon monster that resembled that of the original Mad Demon, with its jester like body and the skull in between its chest and waist. Only this one had long green hair and with blades of its claws (0/500). The demon crouched down on top of the bookshelf, its large arms crossing its chest. "My life points will be safe for a while now…"

"Did you forget?" Rae stated throwing his arm to the side. "I've still got a few attacks! Only one more will destroy your monster, leaving my Grasschopper and Metal Armored Bug to attack you directly!"

"If you're so confident…" Hito chuckled with his arms crossed. "Then go ahead and attack…"

"Fine! Insect Knight!" Rae snarled as the insectoid warrior jumped into the air. "Cleave that demon right in two!"

The Insect Knight spun in the air before it brought its sword down onto the crouching demon, making it fall into two pieces that fell into the sand. "Heh, thank goodness he was in defense mode, my life points are safe…"

"Or so you think!" Rae interjected, as the sand began to whip around once more, releasing the two pincers around Hito's torso once more. "Don't forget that my Antlion's Vengeance is still out on the field! Now thanks to it, you'll lose another eight hundred points!"

Electricity surged through the pincers once more, coursing through Hito's body once more. "A-AAHAAHHH!" (HLP: 6400)

"Heh, any other tricks you want to try?" Rae questioned as the pincers were drawn back into the sand.

"More than you know," Hito growled getting to his feet once more, this time catching a card that popped out of his deck. "I activate the effect of Credo! When he's destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon another Credo from my deck!"

"What?" Rae growled rather loudly with his teeth barring.

"You heard me!" Hito chuckled as a second Mad Demon – Credo leapt in front of him, its arms crossed once more over its chest (0/500). "And just to let you know, I've still got one more Mad Demon – Credo in my deck, so I'll be safe from your direct attacks…"

"Be safe from this!" Rae roared as the Grasschopper lifted up its four scythe-like arms. "Grasschopper, slice and dice that horrible demon!"

With a loud hiss, the Grasschopper brought down its several scythe-like arms down on the chuckling demon, cutting the demon across the chest in an 'X' shape, shattering the demon backwards. "And don't forget so soon, since another monster of your bit the dust, my Antlion comes back out to play some more!"

"Great…I really hate this…" Hito growled as the pincers appeared around once more around his chest, charging a powerful energy through his veins once more. "AAAHH! IT'S MURDER ON MY HAIR!" (HLP: 5600)

"…I would think that the duel would be more important than your hair," Lucian sighed flicking some hair away from his eyes.

"Nothing's more important than hair!" Hito roared, getting back his energy rather suddenly.

Rae chuckled at the sight of his silly opponent, if his opponent was like this, and then his ticket to the pro league was assured. "Not that I don't mind watching humorous fights…but we've got a duel right here."

Hito quickly straightened his hair before his deck popped out another card into his hand. "How right you are, Rae…" Slapping the card onto his duel disk, the third Mad Demon – Credo landed on the top of the bookcases, its arms covering its chest (0/500). "…and what better way to continue it than with my third and final Credo to defend me?"

"How about me defeating it!" Rae countered with his hand raised up towards the demon. "Metal Armored Bug! Destroy that monster now!"

Simply charging over the many bookcases on its strong legs, the large bug tackled the remaining Mad Demon – Credo into the air, shattering it upon impact. "Well…damn it…"

"Damn it is right," Rae chuckled as the pincers erupted from the sand once more. "Cause the fun is going to continue with my spell card!"

Just as the pincers clamped onto Hito's waist, the red haired duelist began to tear up slightly. "Awe man…not again…"

"AAAAHHH!" (HLP: 4800)

"You'd think after a while a scream like that would get annoying," Rae chuckled lifting two of his cards up into his duel disk. The cards appeared behind his four insects, glowing for a few seconds. "But it just keeps getting funnier and funnier…"

'_Not bad…his strategy can counter delay tactics rather nicely,'_ Lucian thought to himself, watching as Hito got back up to his feet. '_However, he's missed on real big detail in his strategy…I wonder if our newest recruit can see that?'_

"Draw…" Hito growled, the moment he added the card to his hand, a strange spell card appeared over his head showing a large warped city with many demons dancing in the street.

"Too bad, the only monster you've got is that no name," Rae stated, however, he kept his eyes on the cards that Hito held, fully aware of the Premature Burial card.

"Yes…but don't you forget," Hito growled as his trap card glowed brightly. "Thanks to my Mad Demon Pranks, you take another five hundred points!"

The trap card shot out a small cream pie towards Rae, who merely took a step to the side, dodging the pie but still feeling the after effects, "Heh, have you just resorted to having your trap do your dirty work?" (RLP: 6500)

"You wish! Face down card, revel yourself!" Hito chuckled as his face down card began to flip upwards, showing the Pot of Greed spell he had last turn. "Thanks to this little guy, I get two new cards!"

Rae was silent as Hito pulled the top two cards, and smirked as the cards were revealed. "Ha! Still no monsters!"

"Oh, I think I have a monster alright," Hito replied as his graveyard began to glow with a dark light. "In fact, I'll summon him right now!"

"But, that monster, I may not be able to see its text," Rae protested holding his hand up towards the monster. "But I can clearly see its level, and that it's a level eight monster!"

"True…but that's why I'm activating Credo's final effect!" Hito roared as the three cards popped out of his graveyard. "When all three copies of Credo are in the graveyard, by simply removing the cards from play, I can normal summon any fiend-type monster in my hand without tribute!"

"W-What!?" Rae shouted before a powerful purple aura erupted from underneath Hito's feet.

The aura began to wrap around the newest saint's body, forming into bulky armored that fitted itself onto the wrathful duelist's body. An insidious smirk appeared on Hito's face as his red hair shifted back into a curved black helmet. A pair of ebony skulls latched themselves onto Hito's shoulders as several bat like wings erupted from his back (2800/1800). "Aw yeah! Feel the power, the power of the Mad Demon Knight – Bianco Angelos!"

Even Lucian himself was taken back a little bit, but he had to remember that he was atop of the bookcases, if he took a step back, he'd fall to the ground at a good distance. '_…I don't believe it…he, he fused with the monster itself!'_

"Humph, you're all but flash!" Rae shouted as Hito lifted up another card from his hand. "Your monster's attack is the same as my Metal Armored Bug!"

'_And I've got my two face down cards to make sure my Antlion's Vengeance won't hurt me even if my trap fails…'_

"Well then…I'll activate the spell card, Premature Burial!" Hito announced as a bright red light emerged in front of his feet, allowing the Mad Demon to reappear in front of the Mad Demon Duelist (1800/0), cackling loudly. "Sure, eight hundred points is costly to bring back my Mad Demon, but it's worth it…" (HLP: 4000)

"Heh…still not good enough," Rae stated as he looked down at his duel disk, his eyes trailed over the card he had slapped onto it. At most, Hito could only destroy one of his monsters this turn…but thanks to his trap card, that won't be happening!

"Then let's change things up shall we?" Hito suggested as his field card slot opened up. "I active the field spell card, Crazy Town!"

"…crazy town?" Rae questioned before the ground began to shake.

Above the many book cases, several large buildings erupted from the top, twisting and turning in the air until it looked like the entire library was now a city that sat atop of the library. "…in this place, all Mad Demons can go nuts! And as such Bianco Angelos and Mad Demon gain three hundred attack and defense points!"

Hito began to glow in a dark neon light since he was technically Bianco Angelos (2800/1800 + 300/300) as did the Mad Demon (1800/0 + 300/300). "Of course that means now I can go on my counter attack! Bianco Angelos! Let's lead off the attack against that Metal Armored Bug!"

"Heh…you just walked right into my trap!" Rae laughed out loud pushing the button on his disk as Hito leapt into the air. "Huh?"

In Hito's hands appeared a powerful sword of pure black flames that erupted into the air, getting closer and closer to the bug.

"Activate! Damn it! Activate!" Rae shouted however it was too late, Bianco Angelos landed on top of the Metal Armored Bug, stabbing the black flame weapon into bug's back. "What's going on!?"

Flames erupted from the cracks in the Metal Armored Bug's armor, making the insect screech in pain as it was burnt to a crisp. (RLP: 6200)

"Why didn't my trap card activate!?" Rae shouted as his Rare Metal Bug disappeared in the air. "What did you do?"

Hito landed back on the top of the bookcases with his arms crossed. "Allow me to tell you a tale of Bianco Angelos. He was once a powerful demon general known for his impressive strategic abilities and ruthlessness. He commanded hordes and hordes of demons, each of which was powerful enough to kill fifty humans without even breaking a sweat!"

"Bianco Angelos was so strong that he pitted his army against the very hells of Ha Des. However, before Bianco Angelos could lead his army, he was defeated in one on one combat with an infamous demon slayer, so his army dispersed. This very demon slayer then went on to attack Ha Des himself…no one knows if either one of them were killed or if they destroyed each other."

"But contrary to belief, Bianco Angelos wasn't dead. Rumor has it that he was still in the depths of hell, gathering his forces once more, only this time to conquer the human world. As such, he as the ability to foresee traps and go around them, even use them to his advantage if the situation arises. In game terms, as long as I have another Dark monster on the field, you can't activate spell or trap cards during the battle phase at all!"

"What?!" Rae shouted before two pincers wrapped around his body's waist. "No!"

"Huh?" Hito questioned as electricity surged through the pincers into Rae's body, making his duel disk smoke up. "Why'd you get zapped?" (RLP: 5400)

"B-Because," Rae panted as the two pincers withdrew themselves back into the sand. "My spell's a double edged sword. We both take damage when our monsters get destroyed…"

"Heh…then this just got more interesting!" Hito chuckled as the Mad Demon stepped in front of him. "Mad Demon! Since Bianco Angelos had his fun, it's only fair that you get a piece of the fun! Attack Aztekipede!"

Like the last time, the Mad Demon leapt into the air, the skull that was in between its chest and waist, sending the shards flying into the centipede's armor. The shards sliced right through the armor as if it was nothing more than butter, making the insect cry out in pain before it shattered into millions of shards itself. (RLP: 5200)

"And don't forget Rae!" Hito chuckled as he threw his hand towards his opponent. "Thanks to your own spell card, you lose an additional eight hundred points!"

Rae scowled as the pincers reappeared around his stomach, sending another powerful jolt of energy into his body. Cringing in pain, Rae's duel disk began to click as his life points began to fall. (RLP: 4400)

"And would you look at that," Hito chuckled as the pincers retracted back into the holographic sand. "Our life points are almost the same…"

"Y-Yeah…but," Rae growled narrowing his eyes down at Hito. "They won't be for too long!"

"Big words," Hito stated holding up another card from his hand, only to fit it into his duel disk. "But let's see if you can hold those words yourself?"

"If that's what you want," Rae snarled snapping off his next into his hand. "Then I'll be more than happy to oblige!"

Rae drew a card, his eyes turning back to Hito.

"And I'll start by showing you some of my own cards in my hand," said Rae as he flipped the card he just drew around. "Mainly the one I just drew, which is known as the Golden Ladybug!"

A golden light engulfed Rae's body, making the Turner duelist smirk widely. "And if I keep the card revealed to you for the rest of my turn, I gain five hundred life points." (RLP: 4900)

"Humph, nothing short of a delay tactic," Hito sneered to the side with his eyes rolling slightly.

"I'm not done," Rae replied. "Grasschopper! Attack the Mad Demon!"

The large Grasschopper hopped forward, bringing down the many scythe-like arms down on the suddenly crouching Mad Demon. Hito wagged his finger at Rae as the demon was struck down. "Tsk, tsk…did you forget already that thanks to my Mad Demon's special ability, he switches to defense mode?"

"No, but you forgot that my Antlion's Vengeance is still out on the field!" Rae pointed out as the pincers shot out from the holographic sand. "So you'll take more life point damage than from my attack if your demon didn't have that annoying ability."

Once more, electricity began to surge through the holographic pincers, coursing through Hito's body, making his duel disk cackle with energy. However, Rae couldn't help but notice the look on Hito's face, showing that it wasn't a look of pain…

…but rather it was a look that Rae had never seen in another duelist's eyes…

…the same look of that of a murderer that had found his prey…

"Heh, heh, heh," Hito chuckled as the pincers pulled away from his body. "I have to admit…when I saw you through that fool's eyes, I didn't think that you were that good of a duelist…" (HLP: 3200)

"But now, I want to…destroy you!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Antlion's Vengeance / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When a monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, that monster's owner receives 800 points of damage.

**Image:** A set of pincers erupting from a desert with a large explosion overhead.

_This card was first used in Yugioh 5Ds by the duelist Uryu and his Power-Insect deck. All creativity for this card belong to the writers of the show._

**Mad Demon – Credo / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 500 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one 'Mad Demon – Credo' from your deck to your side of the field. When there are three 'Mad Demon – Credo' in your graveyard, during your next main phase, you may remove all three from your graveyard to normal summon one Fiend-Type monster from your hand without tribute (if you already normal summoned, you cannot activate this effect).

**Description:** A small jester like demon with wild green hair over his shadowed face with skinny arms and legs with large hooked hands with silver blades at them. At its stomach is a large skull that separates its chest and waist.

**Mad Demon Knight – Bianco Angelos / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1800 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned. As long as is card is face up on the field and you control only DARK monsters on your side of the field (besides this card), during both player's turns, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until after the Battle Phase.

**Description:** A large muscular dark armored demon with several bat like wings, at his shoulders are pair of ebony skulls as shoulder pads with a long black cape at his back. Meanwhile at his side is a long broadsword.

**Crazy Town / Field Spell / Effect:** ?? This effect can only be used once per turn. Increase the attack and defense of all face up 'Mad Demon' monsters by 300 points.

**Image:** A large warped city with many demons dancing in the streets.

**Brothers In Blood / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Special summon one level four or lower monster from your deck with the same attribute and type as the monster that was destroyed.

**Image:** A red overcoat silver haired man with a blue overcoat, silver haired man standing back to back.

**Mad Demon Pranks / Continuous Trap / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, you must show your opponent your hand. During your standby phase, you may inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** Many Mad Demons throwing cream pies into the faces of some famous warriors.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Duelist Profile**

**And now for something completely different, at the end of each chapter from now on, we'll be going over one of the duelists and their deck in a profile constructed at the end of the chapter…**

**First up!**

_Name: Rae Turner_

_Deck: Insect Release Deck_

_Bio: Older sibling to Kara Turner, younger sibling to Volcan Turner, Rae was left in the midst in the shadow of his family's reputation. Being born to the Turner family, one of the few Duelist Families in the world, Rae was supposed to receive one of the two decks that his parents had used. How Rae didn't receive the deck while Kara did is a touchy topic that Rae or Kara will not disclose so easily…_

_Desperate to release the grip of his family's shadow, Rae created his Insect Release deck after watching a few of the duels of an infamous insect duelist. The insect duelist he watched was a cheater and a disgrace to the game, but Rae did have to admit that the character did know how to make such creatures from weaklings to strong beasts…_

_That's when his decision was made…Rae would focus his own deck, creating after that infamous duelist's, only he wouldn't need to cheat._

_Rae's deck consists on combos, rush and delivering a quick blow to his opponent's life points. Not only do his monsters have unique effects, but Rae can manipulate his opponent's moves against themselves with his tactics. From what we can see, his deck has many heavy hitters, and he doesn't seem to have a problem getting them out._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Hito:** Heh…heh, ha, ha, ha! This day keeps getting better and better!

**Rae: **Wh-what is he? No matter what I do, he just keeps getting back up!

**Lucian:** Soon this will be all over…

**Rae:** If that's the case…then I'll just have to bring out the big guns!

_**As the duel between Hito and Rae heats up, the demons grow restless and thirst for the conclusion to the duel…too bad they'll have to wait till next time – **__**Chapter 38: Demon's Wrath**_

**Hito:** …heh…most entertaining…


	38. Chapter 38: Demon's Wrath

_**This man…**_

_**When I first met his man when his hair was blue as was his personality, I thought he was an idiot. And when I saw him duel, he was a lucky idiot who relied on his deck rather than his skill.**_

_**Heck, his opponent surrendered…I myself thought that the fortuneteller could've won if he had actually drawn his next card.**_

_**Then, I saw him again when I dueled my younger sister, same blue hair, same dumbfounded look plastered over his face, and same personality that I first met him with…**_

_**But now…his hair, his name, his body, and even his personality have done a one-eighty, and even his dueling skills are not unaffected by this change of events. His once colorful warriors of the Land of the Rising Sun have set and in this new day, he has adopted these new…demons.**_

_**I suppose I should be glad that I now have a challenge on my hands…one that I'm not going to lose at!**_

_**Especially to this weird named idiot!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Demon's Wrath**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Big words," Hito stated holding up another card from his hand, only to fit it into his duel disk. "But let's see if you can hold those words yourself?"_

"_If that's what you want," Rae snarled snapping off his next into his hand. "Then I'll be more than happy to oblige!"_

_Rae drew a card, his eyes turning back to Hito._

"_And I'll start by showing you some of my own cards in my hand," said Rae as he flipped the card he just drew around. "Mainly the one I just drew, which is known as the Golden Ladybug!"_

_A golden light engulfed Rae's body, making the Turner duelist smirk widely. "And if I keep the card revealed to you for the rest of my turn, I gain five hundred life points." (RLP: 4900)_

"_Humph, nothing short of a delay tactic," Hito sneered to the side with his eyes rolling slightly._

"_I'm not done," Rae replied. "Grasschopper! Attack the Mad Demon!"_

_The large Grasschopper hopped forward, bringing down the many scythe-like arms down on the suddenly crouching Mad Demon. Hito wagged his finger at Rae as the demon was struck down. "Tsk, tsk…did you forget already that thanks to my Mad Demon's special ability, he switches to defense mode?"_

"_No, but you forgot that my Antlion's Vengeance is still out on the field!" Rae pointed out as the pincers shot out from the holographic sand. "So you'll take more life point damage than from my attack if your demon didn't have that annoying ability."_

_Once more, electricity began to surge through the holographic pincers, coursing through Hito's body, making his duel disk cackle with energy. However, Rae couldn't help but notice the look on Hito's face, showing that it wasn't a look of pain…_

…_but rather it was a look that Rae had never seen in another duelist's eyes…_

…_the same look of that of a murderer that had found his prey…_

"_Heh, heh, heh," Hito chuckled as the pincers pulled away from his body. "I have to admit…when I saw you through that fool's eyes; I didn't think that you were that good of a duelist…" (HLP: 3200)_

"_But now, I want to…destroy you!"_

Both duelists were glaring at each other, Hito and Rae, both of their glares growing colder and colder with each passing moment as they stood atop of the transformed bookcases.

As the field stood, it was hard to tell who had the advantage, on Hito's field was of course Mad Demon Knight – Bianco Angelos since it had completely merged with its duelist (2800/1800 + 300/300). The demon armored monster's boost came from the field spell Crazy Town, and thanks to Hito's Mad Demon Pranks, his hand was exposed showing that the Mad Demon duelist held onto, a second Mad Demon Pranks, Call of the Haunted, and two spell cards, one known as This Party's Getting Started and the other was an equip spell called The Dark Slayer Yamato.

In addition, Hito had one face down card on his field (which was more than likely that weird trap card Hot as Hell). (HLP: 3200)

Meanwhile, Rae was a little more set with his army of insects consisting of Grasschopper (2350/1000), and Insect Knight (1900/1500) while he had two face down cards with his continuous spell card Antlion's Vengeance one that would continue to inflict damage when a monster would be destroyed to a player's life points. Thankfully, Rae still had four cards in his hand, one that was exposed to be the Golden Ladybug (0/0). (RLP: 4900)

From the side, Lucian kept an eagle's eye on the duel, always watching and waiting for Rae to finish his duel. "_This duel…I have to admit I haven't seen such a strange set up in ages…but still, it'll be interesting to see how Rae will fair against the newest Saint of Sin."_

"Yo, are you even alive over there?" Hito moaned fanning his cards in front of his face to cool him down, as if that armor was actually real.

"Have you heard of something call patience?" Rae scoffed to the side with his eyes narrowed down at the remaining four cards in his hand. "It'll help you live longer in this life."

"This coming from the guy aiming to take the quick way to the top," Hito chuckled.

"Humph, if that's the way you want it," Rae growled lifting up one of the cards in his hand. "I activate the quick play spell card, Emergency Provisions!"

The spell card emerged next to Rae, shattering his Antlion's Vengeance and his two face down cards into shards of bright light. "This spell allows me to send spell and trap cards on my side of the field, but in return, I get one thousand life points added to my original score…so guess what that means!" (RLP: 7900)

"Impressive…" Lucian commented taking a seat, now all he needed was a bucket of popcorn and he'd be all set.

"I think I'll leave it at that," Rae stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"…_that's weird,_" Hito thought slowly snapping off the top card from his deck. "_I would think that someone like him would have a trick up his sleeve…especially when you've got something over three thousand points looking over the field…he didn't even switch the weaker monster to defense mode…_"

Hito however, had some other things to take to as he spun the newly drawn card up to the air, "It's at this time I can activate the other effect of Crazy Town! Once per turn, I can reveal the card I just drew, and if that card is a monster card with Mad Demon in its name, then I'm allowed to draw an additional card…"

Turning the card around, Hito revealed that the card was a monster card that had the name of Mad Demon – Kuriboh (300/200). "Sure, it might not be the strongest of the Mad Demons…but this Kuriboh is good enough for me to draw a new card…"

The moment Hito lifted his next card in the air, the card appeared over his head showing that it was Graceful Charity. "Of course…since its my standby phase, I have to show you my hand thanks to Mad Demon Pranks…however its because of that, that I can inflict five hundred points of damage to your life points!"

This time Rae was expecting the cream pie that was usually thrown from the Mad Demon Pranks trap card, by dodging the pie. Still his life points lowered slightly, "Heh…too bad I've got my Golden Ladybug in my hand, so I'll be able to simply show it next turn to immediately gain what I just lost." (RLP: 7400)

"True, but you've still got to be able to survive this turn," Hito commented as he crossed his arms.

"Then how about I activate something to change that?" Rae asked earning himself a weird look from Hito.

"But…you don't have any spell or trap cards…" Hito pointed out before something crawled in front of him showing that it was a… "…a spider?"

"One of the cards I sent to the graveyard was something in case you destroyed my spells or trap cards," Rae explained as his graveyard slot began to glow and pop out a single card. "In fact the card was known as Spider Trap, a nasty card that becomes an equip spell card during your standby phase."

"And what does that trap card do exactly?" Hito asked noticing that now there were two spiders dangling in front of him.

"Oh, the monster that's equipped with my trap has a little restriction added to it," Rae explained before several other spiders began to rain down all around Hito. "The monster that has it equipped to must sacrifice a monster before it can attack…"

"What!?" Hito shouted before many of the spiders began to wrap around his armored body. "You…you bastard…"

"Heh, why are you acting so mad?" Rae asked lifting his arms up. "You should be able to still attack…you even have a monster which you can sacrifice…it's just too bad that you can't use your powerful monster's effect."

"Too bad for you that you don't have any other spell and trap cards on the field," Hito growled before a dark aura appeared over his armored body. "And since it's become a little hard to move…"

The aura seemed to rip Hito from the Mad Demon Knight – Bianco Angelos, allowing the red haired duelist to land on the book case behind him, his demonic knight now struggling on its own to get free from the spider webs. "I'll just slip into something a little more comfortable then…"

"If someone walked up right now," Lucian sighed shaking his head to the side. "Then that would be very awkward to hear…"

"It was awkward for me as well," Rae muttered shaking his head. "And I was standing right here when he said it."

"Ahem! If I can interrupt this tea party for a moment," Hito growled rather loudly as he held his Graceful Charity card, "I'll be activating this spell card…and since almost everyone in this academy uses this card, I don't think I have to say what it does, now do I?"

"Of course not," Rae sighed shaking his head as Hito snapped off three cards of his deck, immediately appearing over his head thanks to his trap card. "Hmm…let's see what you've got… Demon Leeches, Fires of Doomsday, and Betrayal of Demons? I'll admit you've got interesting cards Hito…to bad you've got to discard two of them."

"Yeah, I know how my card works," Hito muttered as Mad Demon – Kuriboh and The Dark Slayer – Yamato disappeared from over his head, because the demon duelist fitted the cards into his duel disk. "But you shouldn't get too cocky, Turner Brat."

"A brat, am I?" Rae asked crossing his arms. "I had no help at all when I designed my deck, and even when I had to work so hard to get to be a respectable duelist at the previous academy…I'll have you know that my status was the highest rank of the Red dorm at the previous academy…"

"King of the losers, maybe," Hito chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "Being the best of the worst isn't something to really brag about…"

"You're one to talk," Rae growled with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head as he drew his next card. "You wouldn't stop bragging during that mediocre tour you gave the transfer students…which I was a part of."

"True, but let's say that I've gone through a few changes," Hito snickered twirling some of his red hair in his fingers. "Since that time…"

"Changing your name and your hair color only shows your maturity," Rae replied before he revealed a familiar card in his hand, show that it was the Golden Ladybug. "But enough beating around the bush, since it's my standby phase once again, I can reveal my Ladybug to increase my life points by five hundred." (RLP: 7900)

"You've only used it twice," Hito sighed, his eyes narrowing down towards the golden light that rained down over his body. "And already it's becoming a pain."

"If it's a pain to you, then this next move will really tear you up," Rae stated fitting his newly drawn card into his duel disk. "I activated the spell card, Spider Web!"

Throwing his duel disk forward, Rae summoned a thin strip of light that flew through the air until it slid into Hito's duel disk, pulling out a single card that flew around attached to the string until it landed in Rae's fingers. "Since you were there when I duel Kara, then I don't have to explain what this spell card is capable of…"

Rae turned the card around in his fingers, revealing it was Hito's Graceful Charity that he had taken, "…and since you were so rash in using your Graceful Charity last turn, I'll be using it this turn!"

Lucian couldn't help but notice that when both of the duelists had activated the same spell card, the angel that would normally appear…well, she didn't appear. '_One would assume that their duel disks are malfunctioning…but I know better than that..._"

"I'll discard Skull-Mark Ladybug and Gigaplant," Rae stated before a ghostly image of a ladybug with a back exoskeleton with a skull and crossbones on it appeared behind him. "Now…since my Ladybug was discarded to the graveyard, I now gain an additional thousand points!" (RLP: 8900)

"As if you needed more life points," Hito growled looking down at his own life point counter. "And I'm stuck with less than half of what you got."

"Complain all you like," Rae stated fitting two cards in his duel disk, making them appear behind his two insects. "It just goes through one ear and out the other. Anyway, my turn's over."

"Then it's my draw!" Hito roared holding up his next card, grimacing at it. "…Lucky for you, I didn't draw another monster…damn it."

The card appeared over Hito's head showing a white haired man wearing a red leather overcoat moving his head up and down in rhythm. "Its called Play a Request…but since I can't attack with Bianco Angelos, it's practically useless."

"But not to worry, I've still got a way to damage your life points…Mad Demon Pranks! Do your stuff!"

Another cream pie flew through the air, about to hit Rae in the face, only to have the insect duelist duck down at the last second. "That's really pathetic…" (RLP: 8400)

"Pathetic? I'll make you eat those words!" Hito shouted throwing his hand over his face down card. "And since you're into bugs…I'll activate my spell card, Demon Leeches!"

"Wait a moment," Lucian stated before the trap card lifted. "Are leeches insects?"

Hito and Lucian blinked a few times before they turned towards Rae. He simply shrugged his shoulders in response making both Lucian and Hito fall face first into the top of the bookcases. That was the one thing that Rae hated about his deck, everyone would think that he was some kind of insect-o-pedia, knowing everything about bugs, Rae only knew the basics.

Stepping back up to his feet, Hito shook his head. "A-Anyway, that doesn't matter right now…what does is the that my trap activates! So now, you get two Mad Demon Leech Tokens to your field!"

Two puddles of dark ooze pooled themselves in front of Rae, building themselves up until they formed into two large worm like creatures with black slimy bodies with red antennae poking from what appeared to be their heads (800/400 + 300/300 x2). "…and people say that insects are disgusting."

"…and demon insects are even disgusting," Hito explained shaking his head slightly. "Of course, when you summon demons like these, it's a costly measure. One thousand points to be precise." (HLP: 2200)

"You give me two monsters and you lose life points?" Rae questioned raising an eyebrow at the two monsters. "If you wanted to lose in the first place, you should've said so…"

"Don't get the wrong idea King of the Losers," Hito chuckled wagging his finger at Rae. "You should never accept a gift from your enemy, especially if the gift happens to be a pair of demons…you can never trust demons, trap card activate! Betrayal of Demons!"

Hito's face down card flipped up showing several demons chasing after a screaming girl, the very picture of the card seemed to radiate fear that sent a chill down Rae's spine. "_What…what is? I've seen trap cards and I've seen ugly monsters…but, I've never felt this before…its like…like fear…"_

"I think I'll leave it at that," Hito stated with his arms crossed.

"…that's it?" Rae questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Hito replied.

"Alright, then my draw," Rae said keeping an eye at Hito as he snapped off the top card from his deck.

"And now, the effect of my trap activates!" Hito shouted with a snap of his fingers, making the two Mad Demon Leech Tokens screech and shake in a terrible manner. "You see, Demons are rather fickle creatures, and unlike their counterparts the Devils who like to rule humans, Demons tend to take a bite out of ya…"

"…and my trap unleashes my Demon Leeches to enjoy a nice meal courtesy of you! And you'll be taking three hundred points for each bite my leeches give you!"

"What are you babbling abo…" Rae started before the two Mad Demon Leeches leapt onto his arms, their weight dragging him to the ground with his eyes widening. "What the heck!?"

Lucian narrowed his eyes before the two leeches sank their fangs directly into Rae's arms, growing slightly bigger and bigger as they drank their fill of their victim's blood. "_I knew that wrath would be demented…but, having monsters betray their given master? Then he's more demonic than I first thought At least I can see that the D.MAN Project is working like a charm._"

"Get…off of me!" Rae shouted snapping his arms to the sides, getting both of the Demon Leeches off of his arms, revealing that blood was dripping down where the leeches had broken through his uniform's sleeves. Thankfully, the blood was fake. "You're going to regret that, you idiot." (RLP: 7800)

"You say that right now," Hito chuckled shaking his head. "But, think about it, I'll be able to inflict eleven hundred points of damage each round, and at most, you'll only be able to gain five hundred points thanks to that little ladybug you've got cooped up in your hand each turn."

"Odd that you would mention that," Rae stated turning the card around in his hand, showing the Golden Ladybug once more. Light rained down over Rai's body as he kept his glare set on Hito. "Because I'm using it right now…and you need to work on your intimidation tactics." (RLP: 8300)

"He does have a point Hito," Lucian added, nodding his head a few times.

"Give me a break, its not like I practice intimidation tactics in the mirror every morning," Hito sighed rolling his eyes.

"Regardless," Rae growled looking down at his hand. "I think its time we changed the scenery, this city is really starting to get on my nerves…I activate the field spell card, Forest!"

The ground slowly began to tremble around the three duelists, allowing hundreds upon hundreds of trees to erupt from the Crazy Town's streets. As the remaining debris and concrete was covered by foliage, Bianco Angelos growled (2800/1800) along with the Mad Demon Leech Tokens (800/400 x2) in protest. However, the Insect Knight (1900/1500 + 200/200) and Grasschopper (2350/1000 + 200/200) seemed to clatter in joy from being in their natural environment. "It may be an oldie, but it's a goodie for my monsters."

"So what?" Hito asked narrowing his eyes. "Neither of your monsters can defeat my Mad Demon Knight, and those leeches can't be used as a tribute, so you won't be able to topple me…"

"I see, then I suppose I'll have to do something a little different then," Rae stated before the Aztekipede The Worm Warrior and Metal Armored Bug cards appeared in front of him, only to disappear in two separate rifts of time. "I remove two bugs from my graveyard from the game…"

"What are you up to?" Hito asked raising an eyebrow.

The ground began to rumble, almost making both Lucian and Hito fall from the bookcases they stood on. However, the holographic forest ground cracked open before it shattered to allow an extremely large and long millipede that coiled around both of the duelists and Lucian, its red and black exoskeleton resembling more like armor with it countless legs twitching and moving its large body (2800/2600 + 200/200). "Did you really think that I'd be that easy to beat? You saw my strategy first hand when I faced against my younger sister…too bad you didn't get to see this guy, Doom Dozer!"

"Uh, well…" Hito stammered.

"And don't think your face down card didn't catch my attention," Rae stated holding up another card from his hand to fit it into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! And since that face down card worries me the most, I'll be getting rid of that one!"

Before Hito could protest, a powerful burst of wind erupted from almost no where, slamming to Hito's face down card and shattering it as if it was nothing. "Urk…"

"What's the matter?" Rae asked raising his arms up in an innocent manner. "Did I happen to destroy your only defense? Too bad!"

Hito narrowed his eyes down to his feet, even if he was going to lose this, he wouldn't give this idiot the satisfaction of the look of anger that was coursing through his veins…being shown in his eyes.

"Well, I would say that this was a pleasure to battle you Garu…Hito, whatever the hell your name is," Rae growled struggling just to remember his opponent's name. "But, I can't really say that…it's been more of a pain really…Doom Dozer! Attack Bianco Angelos!"

With a loud roar from the demonic millipede, the Doom Dozer began to wrap itself around the bounded Bianco Angelos. All of a sudden, the demonic insect stopped coiling, adding to the tension in the air…until Doom Dozer snapped tightly around the demonic general, aiming to squeeze the life out of the Mad Demon Knight.

"Yeah! Squeeze the life out of him!" Rae shouted clenching his fist up in the air. "I hope you've been paying attention Mr. Walker, cause you're about to get another duelist to represent!"

"I have been watching, Mr. Turner," Lucian stated, his eyes closed. "The question is…have you?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Rae asked, turning back to the Doom Dozer, seeing that Bianco Angelos was still being crushed by his large insectoid monster. "Doom Dozer? What are you waiting for! Crush that demon!"

The Doom Dozer continued to tighten its hold on Bianco Angelos, and yet, the demonic general seemed to stand strong no matter what pressure was put onto his body. In fact, it looked like the demon's eyes glowed blood red in anger from being opposed by the insect. Then with a demonic battle cry, a powerful dark purple aura erupted around Bianco Angelos' body.

Slowly, Bianco Angelos began to break free from the binds of the encircling Doom Dozer with his bare hands pushing and pushing the demonic insect's body away from him. All the while, the daunting aura continued to grow around the Mad Demon Knight. Then with his arms fully extended, the demonic warrior leapt up to be free (save for the spider webs that were still wrapped around its body).

Rae's eyes widened as his Doom Dozer slithered back to his field, growling at Bianco Angelos who landed on the ground with his eyes narrowed down. "W-What the heck just happened?"

"…heh, heh, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA!"

With his head thrown back, Hito laughed extremely loud, his hair flowing back, before he snapped back with his eyes tearing up, "HA! Ha, ha, ha! You…you should see the l-look on your face! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" (HLP: 2200)

"Enough of your annoying laughter, you harlequin!" Rae shouted throwing his arm to the side with his three insects screeching at the same time. "How did your demon survive that attack, and how come your life points didn't increase!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a special ability before?" Hito chuckled as he wagged his finger at Rae. "Especially one that can negate battle damage…and what's a harlequin?"

"First off, a harlequin is a clown," Rae sighed still with a glare aimed at the red haired idiot. "And secondly, your monster has only that one special ability, so there's no way that he could've blocked that attack!"

"Heh, when did I ever say that it was his special ability?" Hito questioned as a card popped out of his duel disk's graveyard, allowing a holographic brown puffball with a skull around its body, showing its large red eyes. "I believe you remember my Mad Demon – Kuriboh right? Well, I can remove him from play to negate an attack and end your battle phase…"

"And you discarded your Mad Demon – Kuriboh with your Graceful Charity," Rae growled. Along with his family, luck was on his top ten list of things he hated the most, and lucky jerks were just above that. "…well, if that's the case, I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

"You shouldn't always be so serious," Hito advised slowly pulling his next card into his hand, allowing the card to appear over his head to show it was yet another spell card, this one known as Coins of the Underworld. "It'll make your hair turn gray…of course, Mad Demon Pranks will still give you a chance to live a little! So heads up!"

The continuous trap glowed once more, sending a cream pie flying for Rae's head once more…only this time Rae was ready and slapped the pie with his left hand, sending it flying into the sky. "You're beginning to get on my last nerves…" (RLP: 7800)

Unfortunately, the pie kept flying in the air until it landed directly on top of Lucian's head, smearing the Saint of Greed's head in cream. As the cream dribbled down Lucian's hair, the cloaked duelist could only glare at the two duelists. "…say one word about this…and you're dead…"

"Someone can't take a joke!" Hito laughed loudly lifting his cards up. "I'm in a room full of stiffs and I can't take it anymore! I activate the spell card, Coins of the Underworld!"

A powerful black flame erupted in between the two duelists, sending countless coins flying in the air. "This card is the counterpart to the infamous Coins of the Heavens card, however, we need to discard our entire hands and then draw till we have five cards from the bottom of our decks!"

"But that means," Rae gasped looking at his hand, specifically the Golden Ladybug.

"That means you'll lose much faster than you thought you would!" Hito laughed loudly as he fitted the rest of his cards into his duel disk's graveyard before five cards popped out from the bottom of his deck. At the same time, Rae did the same thing only with a grim look plastered on his face.

Slowly the cards began to appear over Hito's head, showing the spell card Monster Reincarnation, another spell called Star Blast, another equip spell called Red Queen Blade, the monster card Necro Guardna, and the trap card Hate Buster. "Hmm…an interesting combination wouldn't you say? I think this might just be what I needed after all…"

"What are you blathering on about?" Rae growled fanning the five cards he drew in front of his face. "_I can see a couple of combos he can use with those…I may not know what that equip spell is capable of, but I'm sure I can handle it. More than likely, he'll use Monster Reincarnation to trash that Necro Guardna to take back another monster to attack with Bianco Angelos…luckily, I've got my Negate Attack on the field to stop that, since he'll have to tribute whatever monster he's got, he won't be able to use Bianco Angelos' effect…_

'_But, it would appear that I'll need to deal with his trap cards or these two tokens in order to win…'_

"I activate the spell card, Monster Reincarnation!" Hito announced fitting the Necro Guardna card into his graveyard slot. "Now, I'll toss one card, and get back another monster to help me kick your butt!"

"Talk about being blunt," Rae commented crossing his arms over his chest. "And go ahead and take back your Mad Demon…I know that those are the only two monsters you've got left in your graveyard."

"…are you willing to make a bet on that?" Hito offered with a large smirk on his face as a card popped out of his deck. "I choose Mad Demon Swordsman – Nero!"

"When did that get in your graveyard?" Rae asked, his eyes widening thanks to that new fact.

_A few minutes ago…  
_

_Rae was confused why Hito would use such a card, but, he had to mentally slap himself for falling for a bluff like that. At the moment though, Rae scanned the cards. Pot of Greed (which was just drawn), Thunder Crash (what was that doing there?), a weird monster that went by the name of Mad Demon Swordsman – Nero, a trap card known as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and another trap, one that he had never seen before. _

_Just then, a rather large cream pie flew directly into Rae's face, making him growl as he pulled the pie off of his face. "…what the hell?" (RLP: 7000)_

"_You didn't, heh, think that," Hito snickered as he clapped his hands a few times. "A trap card like that wouldn't have a backlash?"_

"_I had my suspicions," Rae replied shaking his head free from the cream that was covering his face at the moment. "But I didn't expect something so ridiculous!" _

"_Ridiculous? Perhaps, but if it inflicts five hundred points of damage to ya during each of my stand by phases," Hito countered with a pound to his chest. "Then it's worth it!"_

"_Your cards just keep getting weirder and weirder," Rae pointed out as two of the cards that were over Hito's head floated over the bookshelves._

"_Maybe so, but they're the reason how I'm winning," Hito retorted with his arms crossed. "I'll end my turn with two face down cards…"_

"_Then its my move!" Rae snapped, pulling his next card into his hand. "And I activate the spell card I just drew, Antlion's Vengeance!"_

_The spell card only appeared for a second, melting into millions and millions grains of sand that filled up the maze that was library. In between the two duelists, a large whirlpool of sand appeared in between the two. Hito looked at the card, blinking a few times. "Uh, okay…what is this exactly?"_

"_You'll find out!" Rae shouted as his face down card flipped up, showing a trap card that had several duel monster cards lit on fire. "I activate my trap card, Multiple Destruction! Now we discard all cards in our hands, and then draw five new cards…"_

"_Heh, thanks," Hito fitting the cards into his graveyard slot, only to pull five more cards from his disk. "I needed the boost…"_

"_Don't forget," Rae chuckled pulling his own five cards from his deck. "Thanks to your own trap, you've got to reveal what cards you just drew."_

"…and that's how Nero got in my graveyard," Hito explained coughing a few times for throwing his voice.

"I found the voiceovers to be a little over the top," Lucian stated getting the last of the cream out of his hair.

"Aw, who asked you," Hito sighed lifting up another one of his cards. "Anyway, it's still my turn, and I activate the spell card, Star Blast! I may lose five hundred points…but thanks to my spell, I can lower the level of one monster on my field or in my hand by one star!" (HLP: 1700)

'…_why does he continue to lower his life points like this?'_ Rae thought looking as a star disappeared from the holographic card of the Mad Demon Swordsman – Nero. '_Even if he did lower his monster's level, he'd still require a sacrifice and the only thing…wait, is he really going to…'_

"And now, I bid adieu to you Bianco Angelos," Hito stated with a bow to his armored demon general. "You've had your chance in this duel, but its time for the new to shine! I sacrifice my Mad Demon Knight…"

With a deep roar of pain, the demonic knight shattered into millions of armored scraps that flew into the air all around. "…and its time we rocked this place with the Mad Demon Swordsman – Nero!"

All of the remaining shards exploded in countless bursts of blue flame, all of them slowly spinning around the forest. The bursts of flame spun faster and faster until they crashed into each other, forming into an extremely large flame that whipped in a non-existent wind. A revving sound echoed through the holographic forest until the flames were slashed away by a beautiful red blade that was held by the monster…

…and the very sight of the monster, made Rae take a step back (almost forgetting that he was on top of the bookcases), this monster didn't look a thing like the other Mad Demons that Hito had summoned…this monster was a slick young man with combed down silver hair, dressed with a long dark purple trench coat with red and black clothes underneath that billowed as he twisted around to place the blade on his back. With a cocky smirk, the Mad Demon Swordsman waved his hand up to taunt the three insects (1500/1500). "What is with that monster? What kind of demon is he?"

"He's not really a demon," Hito explained lifting his arms up. "He's more along the lines of a demon slayer really…and as such, since two are on the field, he gets a little more determined to slay the demons, and he doubles his attack points!"

"Too bad there aren't any fiends on the field," Rae stated only noticing that the Mad Demon Leeches were crawling in front of him, hissing loudly. "Oh…right…damn it."

Nero grabbed his sword once more, this time showing that there was a motorcycle clutch where the handle was supposed to be, and as the Mad Demon Swordsman revved the sword a few times, a powerful flame flew from the blade (1500/1500 + 1500/0). "Nero! Attack Insect Knight!"

Stabbing the ground with the beautiful sword, the Mad Demon Swordsman revved the sword before the flames that erupted from it pulled the swordsman towards insectoid warrior.

"Hate to break it to you," Rae announced pushing a button on his duel disk, making a powerful vortex erupt between the Insect Knight and Nero, blocking the powerful blade until Nero leapt backwards with his blade being tucked on his back. "But my Negate Attack trap card still happens to be out on the field…so you just had your attack well, negated."

"No biggie," Hito sighed lifting another card up. "I'll just end my turn by equipping my Mad Demon Knight with the equip spell, Red Queen Blade!"

A powerful red aura appeared on the weird sword on Nero's back, immediately transforming the blade into a beautiful crimson version of itself with a flame spitting from the end of the blade. "And I realize that nothing has happened, but don't worry, that will all soon change. Turn end."

"Then, it's my turn!" Rae announced.

"And don't forget!" Hito shouted throwing his hand out with his finger pointed at his opponent. "I still have my Betrayal of Demons out on the field, and you've still got those tokens so you get a few bites!"

As the demons leapt into the air, Rae's eyes widened, but before he could react, the two Mad Demon Leech tokens grabbed his arms. "Get off of me!" Unfortunately, the Leeches were more interested in the free meal that they were getting thanks to Hito's trap. (RLP: 7200)

"This seems to be quite repetitive," Lucian moaned with a slap to his forehead. "But, whatever works with you Hito…"

"If it's not broken," Hito chuckled with a shrug to his shoulders.

"Then I'll just have to break you then!" Rae growled snapping his arms to throw the demons off of his arms. "And I'll start by activating a spell card, one known as Different Dimension Capsule!"

The holographic forest ground opened up, allowing a large blue sarcophagus with several neon lights on it to emerge from the ground. "This spell allows me to remove one card from my deck…and in two turns I can add the card to my hand!"

"Let me guess…you're going to add a card that will destroy spell or trap cards?" Hito guessed tapping his chin a few times. "That is so predictable…"

"Then you'll be able to stop me rather quickly won't you?" Rae asked shrugging. "I move into my battle phase…"

"You're going to attack?" Hito asked blinking a few times. "But the only thing that can defeat Nero is your Doom Dozer…"

"That's the point," Rae replied throwing his hand up. "If I can destroy Nero, then your life points will be wide open…Doom Dozer! Suicide with Nero!"

Roaring loudly into the air, the Doom Dozer dived forward at Nero, its mandibles snapping to the sides as Nero stood tall with a cocky look on his face. Just before the demonic millipede could slam into the Mad Demon Swordsman, a powerful dark erupted from the ground forming into a wall between the insect and demon slayer. "It seems you forgot about my what I discarded last turn. Necro Guardna has the same effect as my Mad Demon – Kuriboh, so your attack was negated…"

"Better for you to use it now then later," Rae stated fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his army of three bugs (and two demons). "This set card will be the end of my turn…"

"…and the start of mine," Hito finished holding up his next card in his fingers…only to have it pop up over his head to show a trap card called True Gamble. "Eh, not really something I need right now. So I'll have my trap card do it's job…"

On cue, Hito's trap card glowed brightly, sending another pie flying at Rae. Who in turn knocked the pie directly towards Lucian, who managed to duck at the last second, learning from last time…however… (RLP: 6700)

SMACK!

"AH! What the hell was that!?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Lucian asked looking around…only to see the holographic forest floor blocking his sight of the real floor. More than likely, there was another audience to this little duel, but until it ended, Lucian wouldn't be able to see who was there…and as much as he would like to leave to find out, he might lose this chance to see how well these two might fare up in future battles.

Lucian would have to be patient.

However, it seemed that mysterious outburst didn't land at either duelists' ears, Hito just crossed his arms with the two holographic cards over his head flashing slightly, but it seemed just for some intimidation, Nero revved the Red Queen Blade on his back a few times, "…and I'll end my turn, spoilsport."

Rae looked at his deck, and then at the two seemingly snickering Mad Demon Leech Tokens that were calling for his blood once more. '_…I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any more tricks left in his graveyard, his hand doesn't have anything that can help him, and its definite that he doesn't have any surprises left on the field…that equip spell has me worried…but I doubt that a sword would have a protection ability…_

'_But…should I attack? Sure, I'd be able to crush him, but still, this seems all too perfect…'_

"Hey! Are you even still breathing over there?" Hito shouted with Nero chuckling rather loudly. "If you don't, then I suppose this match will go to me!"

"Grr…shut up! Draw!" Rae roared, his mind made up the moment he drew his next card, however when the two Mad Demon Leech Tokens leapt towards him, Rae jumped into the air, slamming his foot into them, sending the demons flying through the air with scraps of his clothing in their fangs. "And I'm getting annoyed with those damn things!" (RLP: 6100)

"Hey, they may be demons, but they have feelings too," Hito complained as the two Mad Demon Leeches crawled back to Rae's field.

"Keep making jokes," Rae growled lifting his hand up as his three insects hissed loudly. "They're the only thing you're going to be left with when I'm done with you…Doom Dozer! Its time we finish off Nero, and then this duel!"

Unlike the last time, the Doom Dozer dove under the holographic ground, turning up roots and dirt into the air. The ground rumbled for a few minutes, making Nero look left and right, waiting and wondering where his evil opposition would attack…

…suddenly, the ground began to recede at Nero's feet, the Doom Dozer erupting under the Mad Demon Swordsman's feet. The demonic millipede shot into the air, coiling in the air to engulf the warrior in its gapping maw.

"And with this…" Rae threw his head back with a sadistic smile on his face as he looked upon the very sight. "My ticket to the pro leagues is…"

A powerful roaring engine sound rocketed through the air as a line of flames erupted straight through the Doom Dozer's body, making the insect roar in pain before a familiar red blade began to cut through demonic millipede's body. The blade sliced right through the insect's body like a hot knife through butter. The blade continued to travel faster and faster through the Doom Dozer's body, until Nero leapt from the burning carcass of the demonic insect with a large grin on his face.

As his Doom Dozer burned to the ground, Rae's eyes widened at Nero clanking his sword on the ground. "B-But…how?" (RLP: 5700)

"Remember my Red Queen Blade?" Hito asked as Nero revved the sword's handle to prove a point. "Well, when I don't attack with the monster it's equipped to, the monster gains a Rev Counter. And when my monster battles another monster while having the Red Queen Blade, that monster gains four hundred points per Rev Counter on it!"

"So that means that during the battle," Rae was struck with realization that he was just tricked again by this idiot, and not only that, thanks to that last move, Rae just lost the most dangerous monster in his entire deck. "Nero had thirty-four hundred attack points…"

"Right on the nose," Hito chuckled tapping the side of his nose. "So, what else do you have for Nero to destroy?"

"Grr…I have still yet to normal summon this turn," Rae stated picking a card up from his hand, placing it onto his duel disk, to allow the face down card to appear in between the other crouching monsters. "So I'll set one card face down…and then I'll switch every other monster I have to defense mode."

"Heh, that's all you can do, can't you?" Hito asked pulling his next card up over his head to show that it was another equip spell, this one labeled Devil Bringer. "Hmm…not much I can do this turn…so I'll just let my trap card do its dirty work…"

Another pie flew towards Rae, who this time just ducked backwards to have the pie sail over his head. (RLP: 5200)

"And I'll end my turn with Nero gaining a second Rev Counter," Hito announced as Nero revved the Red Queen Blade once more, allowing several flames to erupt from the blade. "I end my turn."

"Draw…" Rae growled, slowly pulling his next card up to his eyes. That's when the two Mad Demon Leech Tokens leapt up towards him, however, with a simple crouch, Rae was able to dodge them quite easily. '_…this is it…its time to put this duel to an end and get started in the pro leagues…'_ (RLP: 4600)

"I hope you're ready you red haired freak job," Rae chuckled as the ground began to pull back, allowing the Different Dimension Capsule to emerge from the ground. "You've done an excellent job of pissing me off royally, and now I'm going to return the favor…first with the card I just got thanks to my Different Dimension Capsule! I activate Heavy Storm!"

A powerful storm swept through holographic forest, ripping through the trees and the many cards that were on Hito's side of the field. Just then the storm grew worse, shattering the very forest, the set card on Rae's field and the two traps that floated over Hito's field. "Oh…that's a let down…"

"This is going to be an even bigger let down!" Rae shouted snapping two of the monster cards off of his duel disk. "I sacrifice my set card and Grasschopper…"

Both the set monster as well as the Grasschopper erupted into millions of shards that flew into the air, becoming several small orbs of darkness that began to glob together into a large daunting form that squirmed and slithered until it amassed into a large insect with a long neck and several legs with a purple exoskeleton. Several wings sprouted from the monster's back as its long thin clawed arms reached forward towards its next target (2400/1500). "To summon Brain Crusher!"

"Heh, impressive monster," Hito whistled at the monster, only to shake his head. "Too bad I've still got the upper hand with Nero here."

"We'll see about that," Rae chuckled reaching for his duel disk, turning one of the cards on it. "Next, I'll switch Insect Knight to attack mode…and then I activate the continuous spell card, Swarm!"

Rae's spell card materialized behind the Brain Crusher, showing a swarm of locus flying over a large cornfield. "Now, here's how my spell card works, I select one insect monster on the field, and for every monster on my field, I can increase that monster's attack points by two hundred points! And since I have four monsters, that means Brain Crusher gains eight hundred points!"

With an ear-splitting roar, the Brain Crusher (2400/1500 + 800/800) began to grow larger and larger with its clawed legs balancing on top of the bookcases, the wood splintering underneath its tremendous weight.

Hito however, just smirked at the sight of the ever growing insect monster.

"Silent, eh?" Rae questioned raising an eyebrow at Hito. '_No traps…he only has that monster out, and no other tricks this time! Let's end this!'_

"Brain Crusher! Devour Nero!"

The Brain Crusher lunged forward, its mandibles reaching for around Nero…until the Mad Demon Swordsman leapt into the air, spinning the blade directly into the large bug's face, flames erupting from the crimson blade. Nero continued to spin until his legs were now at a horizontal angle with the rest of his body spinning the blade directly through the Brain Crusher's head until a spray of green blood erupted into the air, signifying that the insect was now dead. (RLP: 4400)

…Needless to say, Rae's eyes widened and almost bugged out until Nero landed in front of him wiping his overcoat from the green blood. "But…but, I don't understand, how did…"

Nero revved the sword on his back, allowing a flame to erupt from the base of the blade, "Excuse me Rae, but here's a little something that I forgot to mention about my Red Queen Blade…by removing one Rev Counter from the equipped monster, I can keep it on the field when it would be destroyed. And since he had two before you played Heavy Storm, I was able to use its effect to increase his attack once more by four hundred points."

"Damn you, you bastard!" Rae snarled looking at his hand. "…turn end…"

"Turn end?" Hito chuckled pulling his next card into his hand, looking at the card before he lifted his finger at Nero. "No…it's the end for your Insect Knight! Nero! Would you do the honors?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Nero sped forward his hand grabbing the hilt of his blade before he brought it down on the Insect Knight, making it screech in pain before the insect shattered into flames. (RLP: 2900)

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn," Hito chuckled fitting the card he just drew into his duel disk, making it appear behind Nero.

Rae placed his fingers on top of his deck, then looked at the field in front of him, all he had were those two Mad Demon Leech Tokens…of course, with out that Betrayal of Demons trap on Hito's field, all they were doing was taking up space on Rae's field. '_Still, I drew my Man-Eater Bug…if I can just destroy Nero, then I might just be able to clinch the match if I summon my Neo Bug or Chainsaw Insect…'_

"I set one monster face down," Rae stated as the set card appeared in between the two crouching Mad Demon Tokens. "That's enough for you."

"Tsk, tsk," Hito chuckled before he drew his next card rather playfully. He looked at the stern look plastered all over Rae's face, but that was just a façade. Deep down, Hito could sense the fear building up inside Rae's body, and every time Nero had sliced down one of Rae's monsters, that fear pulsed even further. "Running scared are we? That's too bad, I was looking forward for you to fight this out to the very end…oh well, I guess it was fun to deal with a guy like you."

"Don't talk like this duel is over," Rae growled lifting up his duel disk. "I still have monsters out and I've got more than enough life points to take you out next turn!"

"If you have a next turn that is," Hito chuckled fitting the card he just drew into his duel disk. "But for now, I think we use your own monsters against you, I equip Nero with Fighting Spirits!"

Lifting the Red Queen Blade in the air, Nero smirked at the sight of three bright rings wrapped themselves around the weapon, allowing several flames to erupt around the rings (3000/1500 + 900/0). "My newest equip spell increases my monster's attack by three hundred points times the number of monsters you have on the field…and that's three!"

'_Try and attack, if you attack those leeches, you'll lose Nero's double attack points,'_ Rae thought, keeping his stern eyes narrowed as Nero revved the Red Queen Blade a few times. '_And if he attacks my face down Man-Eater Bug, then it'll be all the easier to win.'_

"Next, I'll switch Nero to defense mode," Hito continued shifting the card on his duel disk horizontally, forcing the Mad Demon Swordsman to take a knee, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?! What in the world are you doing?!" Rae shouted. "If you're just going to switch him to defense mode, why would you equip him those cards?"

"Nothing is as it seems, Mr. Turner," Lucian stated standing up straight, his eyes narrowing down at the face down card that was on Hito's field.

"Right you are Lucian!" Hito laughed throwing his hand over his face down card, making it flip up. "Reverse card open! Zero Gravity activates!"

"Z…Zero Gravity…" Rae murmured under his breath, his pupils dilating at the sight of his two Mad Demon Leech Tokens hissed loudly as they uncurled while Nero stood up straight with the Red Queen Blade revving loudly.

"Now, all face up monsters change battle positions," Hito chuckled lifting his hand up into the air towards Nero. "And now Nero…let's show that Mad Demon Leech Token how you can slay demons!"

Stabbing the end of the blade into the ground, Nero revved the beautiful blade a few times until a powerful flame erupted from the hilt of the blade, charging both Nero and the blade towards the Mad Demon Leech Token to the right until Nero sliced right through it with a powerful flame following him. But the Mad Demon Swordsman didn't stop, he kept flying forward with the flames erupting behind him, directly into Rae's body, making the insect duelist spiral off of the bookcases, his eyes widening and his pupils disappearing from the powerful attack. "…I…I lost…" (RLP: 0)

At the sight of his opponent falling to the ground, Nero took a few swipes at the air with the Red Queen Blade before he disappeared, leaving Hito to jump around on top of the book case. "I am the best! I am the best! I am the…AAH!!"

Unfortunately, Hito wasn't looking where he was proclaiming, and jumped off of the top of the bookcase. And with a loud crash, Lucian sighed at the fact he had recruited a good duelist for the Saint of Sin, Wrath…but still, even though he had changed along with the others, it was still a fact that they would have characteristics they had beforehand…

…and in this case, Hito still had that stupidity going on whenever he won.

But Lucian had other things to deal with other than the fact of Hito's bluntness. With a great leap, Lucian floated over the bookcases till he gracefully landed on the ground near where Rae had fallen. In retrospect, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to duel on the bookcases…but, for Lucian, having Rae currently knocked out with several books scattered about was good.

As he stood in front of Rae, Lucian held his hand up over the insect duelist, a weird green aura flowing over his body that coursed through the air until it began to wrap around the Turner Duelist. "…you may have lost this duel, Mr. Turner. But in turn, you have gained something much more."

The aura disappeared into thin air the moment Rae's eyes snapped open, gazing upon Lucian's opened hand. "…you have gained the attention of the pro leagues…so, I offer you an invite to a new team that was just established by the PDLA, should you accept, Mr. Turner, then I welcome you to the Saints of Sin…"

Rae only looked at the hand, unaware that his eyes had flashed green for a few seconds. But, with a grin, Rae took the hand and pulled himself up. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Walker. I'll earn that place, you need not worry."

"…good…" Lucian muttered shaking Rae's hand, all the while keeping his eyes on the corner of the bookcases. Whoever else was watching on the duel was obviously gone by now…

…although, Lucian did have a good idea who was there, the voice definitely sounded familiar when Rae had knocked the Mad Demon Pranks' pie.

…Lucian would have to talk to Kazuki to do a little payback…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Fighting Spirits / Equip Spell / Effect:** Increase the equipped monster's attack points by 300 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Image:** A lone golden warrior being charged at by several monsters.

_This card was used by Yusei in the second episode of Yugioh 5d's, creative idea belongs to the writers for this card._

**Mad Demon Swordsman – Nero / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is equipped with 'Devil Bringer', this card is considered to be a Fiend-Type along with being a Warrior-Type. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the graveyard. Activate this card's effects according to the number of Fiend-Type monsters on the field.

- At least 1: This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

- At least 2: Double the original ATK of this card.

- At least 3: Negate the effects of your opponent's Magic, Trap, and Effect Monster Cards that would destroy this card.

**Description:** A slick young man with silver hair dressed with a long dark purple trench coat with red and black clothes underneath. On his back is a large black and silver sword with a motorcycle clutch at the handle.

**Mad Demon – Kuriboh / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Fiend/Effect:** If this card is in the graveyard when your opponent declares an attack, by removing this card, you may negate the attack and end the battle phase.

**Description:** A small Kuriboh with a skull around its body.

**Crazy Town / Field Spell / Effect:** If you draw a 'Mad Demon' monster during your Draw Phase, you can show it to your opponent to draw 1 more card. This effect can only be used once per turn. Increase the attack and defense of all face up 'Mad Demon' monsters by 300 points.

**Image:** A large warped city with many demons dancing in the streets.

**Red Queen Blade / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a DARK Warrior monster. During each of your end phases the equipped monster did not attack during that turn, place one 'Rev Counter' on the equipped monster. For each 'Rev Counter' on the equipped monster, increase the equipped monster's attack by 400 points when it battles a monster. When this card would be destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent, by removing one 'Rev Counter' on the equipped monster, you may keep this card on the field.

**Image:** A beautiful crimson blade with a motorcycle clutch for the handle, a flame erupted from the base of the weapon.

**Demon Leeches / Spell / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points. Special summon two 'Mad Demon Leech Tokens' (Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 400 / Fiend) to your opponent's side of the field. 'Mad Demon Leech Tokens' cannot be used as a tribute. During the turn this card is activated, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster.

**Image:** Two demon insects crawling over a screaming red duelist.

**Betrayal of Demons / Continuous Trap / Effect:** During your opponent's stand by phase, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each Fiend-Type monster on their side of the field.

**Image:** Several demons attacking a screaming young girl.

**Swarm / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Select one face up Insect-Type monster on the field. Increase the attack of the selected monster by 200 points for each monster on your side of the field.

**Image:** Hundreds of locus swarming over a field of crops

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Name: Hito Kiri (a.k.a. Garu Honzou)_

_Deck: Mad Demon Party House_

_Bio: Originally a Ninja Archetype deck user, after that fateful night he became a part of the Saints of Sin, Garu became Hito. Still the same goofball on the inside as our favorite ramen-loving hero, Hito became a little more serious with his dueling and his style…so in a sense, this was a step in the right direction._

_Not much to say about Hito (Garu on the other hand could have pages upon pages of insulting and embarrassing facts about the knuckle head), except that now he is the Saint of Sin known as Wrath._

_However, since already seven members of the Saints of Sin exist, a majority of the Sins have apprentices to do their dirty work. Hito is one of the four that do not have an apprentice…but that suits him just fine. _

_His deck is based around Mad Demons, the reason being is that even though he wishes to as strong as a demon, Hito still wants to be able to enjoy a good time that only a human can do so…hence he choose humorous fiends to fuel his deck's strength, but he has other treats in stored for anyone who thinks his deck is only filled with the silliest of demons…Bianco Angelos and Mad Demon Swordsman – Nero are prime examples of this._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cain:** I don't know what you're doing…but I'll stop you!

**Kazuki: **I may be here to stop your actions…however, a man of my caliber learns from his mistakes.

**Cain:** Damn it! Leave her out of this! Get out of my way!

**Kazuki: **To cripple a man, one needs not attack the body nor the mind of his target…but rather, one needs to target the heart!

_**As the Sins of Saint finally fill their ranks, two parts of Cain Sonryu's past collide, from the recent to one that was dug in the depths of his mind…**_

_**Next time…look for the chapter simply named… **__**Chapter 39: Gluttony**_

**Kazuki: **The real you will emerge…even if I need to strip away the layers that have refined you with my own hands!

**Cain:** Leave her out of this!


	39. Chapter 39: Gluttony

_**What is a man worth in this world?**_

_**Is there a monetary value? **_

_**Sentimental? **_

_**Or Emotional?**_

_**I say…all of the above…**_

_**A man should be worth what he says, what he does, and how he does both. But, actions speak louder than words and even though the man I'm looking at is the same as the last time I met him, he is totally a different person.**_

…_**when people interact with others, depending on how that interaction goes, both people leave with a piece of the other's persona with their own. In a sense, this is related to the peer pressure that plagues a number of teenagers in high school, trying to find their click.**_

_**It's a virus really…**_

…_**and the best way to find a cure is to find the source…**_

…_**and then, the one that I knew from those ago…**_

…_**shall reawaken!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Gluttony **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The library…only a few hours ago was it the host to the intense duel between Hito and Rae. At night, the library was simply a ghost town, devoid of all life and sound, save for the occasional cricket chirp from outside the windows…

…but ever since the Saints of Sin had finally gained their final member, life had been spliced back into the library night life. All seven of the Saints stood around the main table, candles lit all around the table.

"Damn it Lucian! When are we going to get to the action around here?" Fomalhaut growled slamming his foot on the table, nearly knocking off several of the candles on it. "I'm getting bored with only dealing with idiots here!"

"Yeah! There's only a point that sake drinking contests can pass the time!" Densui announced waving the gourd he usually carried up in the air. "At this rate, my liver's going to dissolve into nothing!"

"I think we may be past that point Densui," Talo sighed shaking his head. "But I do have to agree with the two of the brutes."

"BRUTES!?"

"Oh, ho ho! You do have to admit," Kazuki laughed loudly from the side of Lucian. "You two are quite brutish!"

Both Densui and Fomalhaut stood up, enraged looks on their faces before a loud laugh echoed through the library, "HA! Now here I thought that I was the Saint of Wrath?" Sitting from his perch atop of the bookcase, Hito stared down at the other six members of the Saints of Sin. "Maybe one of you should switch with me…I wouldn't mind becoming the Saint of Pride…"

"That's no surprise," Madoka replied looking up from her horror novel to leer at the Saint of Wrath that sat overhead. "Pride is considered to be the root of all the sins…but considering that our current Saint of Pride is Fomalhaut, it fits…"

"Damn straight!" Fomalhaut shouted with a slap to his chest. "You can't help but stare at my awesome power!"

"Enough!"

Everyone went silent and quietly turned towards the source of the yell, seeing Lucian seated at the head of the table, a business envelope sitting in front of him. "If you six can get along for at least three minutes, then we can actually get to the reason why we're here…"

"Yeah, why are we here?" Hito yawned rather loudly leaning back to lay down atop of the bookcase, his right leg dangling over the side like a pendulum. "I'll go out on a limb and guess that it's not to enjoy each other's company."

"And you're absolutely correct," Lucian stated holding up the envelope in front of his face. "Our reason is this…our boss man ordered us to read this when we finally confirmed the power of the Saint of Wrath…I can say without a doubt that Wrath here is more than capable of holding his own…wouldn't you all agree?"

Everyone else just nodded back to Lucian, allowing the Saint of Greed to finger the envelope in his hands. "Well then…shall we see what the boss wants?"

With a loud rip, Lucian shredded through the flimsy envelope, turning it upside down to allow a single sheet of paper, along with several card packs tumbling onto the table. Each of the card packs was a different color and had a pair of words written on the cards…

…all of them starting with the word 'Sin'…

"Sweet packs…" Fomalhaut chuckled grabbing the packs that read 'Pride'. "I can assume that this is for me."

"You know what they say when you assume, Fomalhaut," Talo chuckled pulling up the pact with 'Lust' written on it.

"You're assuming yourself, you know!" Fomalhaut growled rather loudly with his eyes narrowed.

"No one touch the packs yet!" Lucian sighed with a slap to his forehead. "After I read the letter, feel free to rip through them. Ahem…now let's see what we've got here…'

_Saints of Sin,_

_With the very fact you're holding this letter you've either gotten a suitable Saint of Wrath or ripped this open without permission. Either way, I don't care…_

…_but what I do care about is the fact that you're going to do this mission and you should be able to do this rather well…and if not, well, I won't be burdened with paying your checks…_

"…we're getting paid for this?" Madoka asked blinking a few times.

"Hush!" Lucian growled before retuning to reading the letter.

…_by now, someone probably made a comment about being paid for this work. Well, don't worry, I've made preparations for all of you to be compensated for your hard work…should you succeed._

_Your mission is simple, on this island exist some ancient ruins known as the Ruins of the Seven Pacific Knights. You see the connection? In the ruins are seven statues, each with a ruin on them. At the end of this list, I've had my science expert comprise a comparison of which Saint is aligned with each statue._

_Lucian…I permit you to use that D. MAN Project to its fullest level, and I unleash the limit on all duels…you all may duel to your hearts' contents with all your strength…_

…_up until you feel satisfied to deliver your power to the statues that are marked with your appropriate title…don't screw up._

_Later Dayz,_

_Big Boss_

"Oh ho ho ho!" Densui laughed pulling the Sloth pack, ripping it open looking at the cards in front of him. Fanning the cards in front of him, Densui laughed even louder. "This is awesome! Does this mean we can go nuts now?!"

"You're already nuts," Talo stated as Hito leapt from the top from book case, snatching the Wrath pack in his hands as he walked off into the shadow covered library. "But, I suppose you don't mind answering who this Big Boss is?"

"Sorry, but I've sworn to secrecy," Lucian replied slipping the pack into his hands. "But now…our fun can really begin…"

"Heh! Then I'm going to start at the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm tonight!" Densui laughed sliding all but one of the cards he had gotten into his deck. "I'm going to rock and roll their worlds into submission…"

BAM!

What's when a large book slammed into the side of Densui's head, making him stumble backwards till he fumbled to the ground. "OOF!"

As she lowered her arm down, Madoka merely pocketed the cards into her jacket's pocket. "Don't even think about it Densui. There's a party going on and I'm not going to have a dead drunk crash a party that I got personally invited to you idiot!"

"Urk…f-fine," Densui growled rubbing the bump on his head as he crawled back on top of the table. "Then I guess I'll take a hit on the Ra Yellow Girls…"

"Sorry, but I already call dibs on them," Kazuki replied before walking off in the shadows. "And I plan to start this little venture in the morning…I need my beauty sleep."

'_Especially two specifically…'_

As soon as Kazuki had disappeared into the shadows, Densui growled loudly pulling his hair. "Alright! Is there anyone else who called dibs on anything?!"

"…Actually, I have a request," Fomalhaut stated standing up straight. "I'm sending a warning to the rest of you…I'm taking down this academy's so called Kaiser."

"You certainly are Pride," Madoka commented as she lifted her book from the ground. "I have a few targets in mind, thanks to Lucian here…so, I don't mind if you take on the top dog here…"

"Not just him, I've got a few other targets in mind," Fomalhaut chuckled as thoughts of Vergil Redgrave and a certain shorty appeared in his head before he began to walk away. "I've got a few to do before that comes to pass…"

"Man, why's everyone so fancy now-a-days?" Densui yawned.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, let me get this straight," Cain muttered rubbing his eyes. "You two are actual reporters for the Academy's Newspaper."

"Pretty much," Kyouya replied crossing his arms. "We're actually here to get information on the so called phantom of the school."

"Yeah, and thanks to you," Chisame stated taking a seat on the bed in Cain's room, flipping through a few of the she stole from Kyouya. "This idiot now has a name to go by. Lucian Walker."

After meeting the two journalistic students, Cain had made a deal to the two for not attacking them when they insulted him. That deal entailed to have the two of them, along with Cain, to tail Lucian.

…and thanks to the duel that occurred with 'Hito' and Rae, Cain was able to gather the small facts including what had happened the previous night…for some reason, Garu now called himself Hito, and had gone through one-eighty flip on personality, crew, and choice of cards.

Another reason for why Cain hated the monkey acting duelist.

This day was tiring, but having the two journalists sitting before him, discussing what had happened only a few hours ago. Cain just had to wonder what it all meant…

"Hey, shorty?" Chisame piped up with a snap of her fingers, getting the alchemic duelist's attention. "Are we done here yet? Cause I have a party to get to tonight at the Girl's dorm, and I'd rather not miss it…"

"Huh? Yeah, you can leave," Cain muttered before the two other blues slowly began to head for the door. "…thanks for the information…"

"Hey, no worries dude!" Kyouya laughed standing in the frame of the open door, being left behind by Chisame. "Just remember that you'd let me get that interview with you since there are quite a few rumors floating around your head."

"Sure, whatever," Cain replied before the door closed behind Kyouya.

Finally alone, Cain walked over to the computer that sat on his desk that had lit up the dark room through out the entire discussion. It was late, but despite the curse of being tired, Cain had some research of his own to conduct…

"…Mad Demons…" Cain muttered to himself as he typed the name into the computer and entered search. "…what exactly are you?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Ra Yellow dorm, home to Takashi and the T-Team, now-a-days it was rather quiet. With two of the louder members of this dorm having gone up to Obelisk Blue in the year before, the students were enjoying their breakfast in peace…

Especially two Ra Yellow girls locked in conversation, "So, Kazica, you seem to be looking good these days."

The naturally red haired Ra Yellow couldn't help but smile back at the silver haired girl who sat across from her, "Well Ami, things just keep getting better and better for me. Though, I still wonder…"

"Ah, are you worrying about Little Big Brother?" Ami giggled at the blush that crept on Kazica's face. "Sure you two are busy, but you're both trying to secure your futures…dad tells me that happens a lot with couples."

"C-C-Couples?" Kazica sputtered with steam literally lifting off of her head. "M-M-M-Me and Cain aren't a c-c-c-c-couple!"

The grin on Ami's face just continued to grow larger and large with each second, "Aw, you're denying it…how cute…"

"S-Stop it Ami," Kazica sighed slamming her head into the table. "I didn't realize you were evil…"

"Well, I wouldn't say evil really…" Ami giggled winking at Kazica.

"Sly is a better term really."

Both Ami and Kazica turned to the side to see none other than Kazuki standing at the end of the table, sparkles and all floating around his entire body. "Ladies…"

"Hey, it's the freak my brother dueled!" Ami announced as a sweatdrop appeared down the side of Kazuki's head.

"F-Freak?!" Kazuki coughed out, combing his hair back with his hand to hide his embarrassment. "I-I assure you that I am not a freak, ladies…"

"Oh yeah, Cain told me about when you dueled him," Kazica admitted rubbing her chin slightly. "So, what can we do for you freak?"

With a few beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head now, Kazuki tried his hardest to smile at the girls, "P-Please don't call me a freak…A-A-Anyway, I was just walking around, hoping to find some decent breakfast, when I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation about a certain little man…"

Meanwhile at the Blue Dorm…

"Zzzzzzzz…ACHOOO!"

Back at the yellow dorm…

"…And I thought I might as well join in this little conversation," Kazuki finished by jumping into the empty seat at the end of the table. An awkward silence floated over the table as the two girls stared at the sparkling young man who crossed his arms. "…well?"

"Uh, its nice to see you again, freak," Ami chuckled with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. "But, uh, we need to get to our…"

"I hate to interrupt this thrilling conversation…"

This time Ami and Kazica leapt up in their seats thanks to the chilling voice of a familiar black cloaked young man who stood behind Kazuki. "…but perhaps you two fine ladies can help me…"

"Ah! Hey there Lucian," Kazuki laughed loudly turning his head back at the Saint of Greed. "What brings you here…"

"…I'm looking for a certain Ra Yellow girl," Lucian continued, almost as if he was ignoring Kazuki. "A girl named Kazica, if I'm correct…"

'_Am_ I _a freak magnet or something?_' Kazica sweatdropped as she lifted her hand up slightly. "I think you're looking for me…"

"Walker, Lucian Walker," Lucian stated walking towards Kazica with a card held up in his fingers to the Ra Yellow girl. "I represent the PDLA, I've been going over some records and stumbled across yours."

"The PDLA?" Kazica and Ami questioned at the same time, making both Kazuki and Lucian sweatdrop.

"Uh, it's the Professional Duelist League Association," Lucian coughed, still earning himself a weird look from both of the confused girls. "…It's what duelists want to go to when they graduate this academy!"

Still nothing. "Uh, it's where the best duelists get to duel each other and get paid to do so…"

"Yeah, we already got the idea," Kazica stated rolling her eyes with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"…then why did I have to explain that in so many formats?" Lucian asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was expecting a reason as to someone like you would be interested in me," Kazica replied moving slightly away from the two weirdly dressed men. "I'm well aware that my dueling record isn't what one would call impressive…"

"I don't just look for impressive duelists, Miss Kazica," Lucian coughed crossing his arms over his chest. "I look for potential…and I see potential in you Miss Kazica…" Lucian's eyes trailed over to Ami. "…the same applies to you Miss Sonryu…if you hold the same abilities as your brother, I'm very interested in both of you…"

"Cain? How do you know Cain?" Ami asked raising an eyebrow at the cloaked manager.

"As a duelist sponsor, I find it a civic duty of mine to watch tournaments even the rookie level tournaments," Lucian explained as Kazuki yawned rather loudly. "And when I saw his performance at last year's Arch Isle's Tournament, I saw the raw power he possessed…and logic would state that a younger sibling would hold the same power…"

"Then why do you want me?" Kazica stated.

"…an excellent question, Miss Kazica," Lucian stated walking around the table. "You see, when I noticed some of the other recorded duels involving Mr. Sonryu, I noticed a certain person…you…were at almost every match, or had an effect. His true strength seemed to awaken. In a sense, you might be an amplifier for his strength…so, who wouldn't be curious?"

"And what can we help you with, Mr. Walker?" Ami asked in the same tone that Lucian had been talking in.

"…Simple…I wish to observe this power," Lucian replied turning to Kazuki. "And as for you…"

"_Kazuki you idiot…_"

"Me?" Kazuki stated with his eyes widening slightly.

"_What now?_"

"I'm interested in seeing how you duel as well…I heard you managed an interesting strategy against Mr. Sonryu the other day," Lucian chuckled with an innocent smile on his face.

"_Kazuki, the others have yet to begin their ventures…so I'm giving you a kick start… so don't screw it up…"_

"Really?" Kazuki questioned with a large bright smile. "Well, I'm honored…"

"_Me screw up? Please…I'm more than ready to beat this girl into the ground._"

Clapping his hands, the bright smile reappeared on Lucian's face, "So, may I propose a duel between Miss Kazica and Mr. Kazuki? I merely wish to see how your skills are different and interact with each other. Even if one of you loses, best case scenario, I can represent both of you in the leagues…"

"What do you say?"

"Well…I don't know," Kazica muttered before Ami ran next to her.

"Are you kidding Kazica?!" Ami shouted with a great smile on her face. "This is too big of a chance to pass up! Think of it like this, if you can make it in the pro leagues, Cain might be more willing to spend more time with you!"

"R-Really?" Kazica had a small blush appear on her face. "Alright Mr. Walker! I'll do it!"

Kazuki and Lucian's eyes turned towards each other, a crooked smile appearing behind the large collar on Lucian's cloak.

"…_and remember Kazuki…you're allowed to use the full potential of the D. MAN Project…_"

"_That's just perfect for me Lucian…truly perfect…_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Now standing outside the of the large Ra Dorm, Kazuki and Kazica stood across from each other both, duel disks already strapped onto their wrists. From the sidelines Lucian couldn't help but notice that Ami was dialing a number on her cell phone as the two duelists slowly began to shuffle their decks. "…who are you calling?"

"Oh, I'm getting my brother to come here," Ami stated looking away from her phone. "I'm sure he'd love to see Kazica duel again."

Lucian's eyes widened slightly at this prospect, apparently this wasn't a part of his original plan…or he didn't think that this would happen. '_Kazuki…you better finish this quickly…'_

"I hope you're ready, little Red and yellow," Kazuki stated referring to both Kazica's hair and uniform color as he drew his five cards. (KULP: 8000)

"I'm sure I'm more than ready," Kazica gulped looking down at her deck and five card hand. '_I just hope that this deck is up to whatever he's got…'_ (KILP: 8000)

"I'll even be a gentleman," Kazuki chuckled shaking his head, sending several sparkles flying into the air. "And let you go first…"

"Gee, thanks," Kazica muttered pulling the top card from her deck. '_Hey! Not a bad draw!'_

Slipping the card into her duel disk, the spell card appeared before her, "I activate the continuous spell card, Frontline Base! Now, once per turn I can special summon one Union monster from my hand…but before that, I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

As soon as Kazica slapped the card onto her duel disk, a large metallic yellow tiger landed on the ground with a loud roar, the metallic green armor around its torso sparking with electricity (1600/1800). "Next I'll activate Frontline Base's special ability! Allowing me to special summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!"

Flying down from the sky, an extremely large blue jet like machine flew overhead until it floated over the V-Tiger Jet (1300/1500). "And thanks to its special ability, I can equip it to my V-Tiger Jet with the union ability!"

The large metallic tiger leapt high into the air, allowing the W-Wing Catapult to fly underneath it, sparks flying in between the two machines as they slowly became one large combination of the machine (1600/1800 + 400/400). "To end my turn, I'll set one card face down…"

Kazuki simply yawned loudly as he pulled the top card from his deck. '_Let's see…if she's running a deck like that, its more than likely she's using the bare minimum of cards to find her cards easily._

'_Thirty-four…'_

"You could at least try to act interested in the duel," Kazica sighed lowering her head.

"Hmm?" Kazuki shook his head as he looked at his hand. "Oh, my apologies…I'm just not really thinking this morning…I've got a lot of things on my mind. Oddly enough though…"

Four set cards appeared directly in front of Kazuki, all of them glowing brightly thanks to the many sparkles floating around the cards. "…they're all about a certain person. Anyway, I set one monster card face down and end my turn…"

"_And its time for the fun to really begin…"_

"Dang it Cain," Ami muttered as the ringing continued from her cell phone. "I know you don't like answering your phone, but I know you have it on! So pick up!"

Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue dorm…

With his head down on the keyboard, Cain snored loudly with the scene that read 'Mad Demon: Three Results Found'. Spending the entire night by searching and researching on an idiot's new cards, wasn't the best idea, especially if you had sleep deprivation for the past few days.

Not even the annoying buzz of the cell phone right next to him could awaken him.

Back at the duel…

"Draw!" Kazica announced while Ami started to leave a message on her phone for her older brother.

"…_thirty-three…"_

"Now then, I activate W-Wing Catapult's ability! Turning him into a monster!" Kazica announced with the two machines separating once more (2000/2200 – 400/400) (1300/1500). "_Alright…I could attack him, but with all those face down cards…at least one of them has to be a trap…_"

"…_but, if that was the case, why would he set them all in the first turn?'_

"If I knew this was going to take so long," Kazuki yawned cracking his neck a few times. "I would've brought a magazine."

"Fine you don't want to be bored?" Kazica huffed narrowing her eyes at Kazuki. "Fine then! If that's the case, V-Tiger Jet! Attack that face down card!"

With a loud roar, the large tiger leapt forward, its steal claws slicing through the face down card like it was nothing. As the card shattered, a small gray pot with a large eye being seen from the mouth of the jar (700/600), only it shattered immediately. "Oh…too bad little girl…but that was my Morphing Jar, now, since it was flipped, we both toss our cards and draw five new cards…so since I had only one card left…thanks."

Kazica grimaced as she slid the remainder of her hand into her duel disk's graveyard slot, and immediately snapped the five cards from her deck while Kazuki did the same. '_Well…at least I can do some more damage this turn.'_

'…_twenty-eight…'_

"W-Wing Catapult! Direct attack!" Kazica announced before the blue jet unleashed several rockets that bombarded all over Kazuki's body, sending a large amount of debris up into the air.

"Urk…not bad girl," Kazuki growled looking down at his duel disk, with his life point counter flashing a few times. (KULP: 6700)

"And it's still my turn!" Kazica announced holding up one of the new five cards she had drawn. "I now normal summon X-Head Cannon!"

Slapping the card onto her duel disk, the famous blue and yellow cannon mounted machine appeared on the field (1800/1500) in a flurry of sparks. "And don't think I'm done! I've still got my Frontline Base out! So, I special summon from my hand, Y-Dragon Head!"

In a burst of red electricity, a large red metallic dragon roared onto the field next to the four other machines (1500/1600). '_And I just have what I need already in my hand already…I just need to wait next turn…'_

"Are you done?" Kazuki asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Huh? Sure…" Kazica muttered blinking a few times at Kazuki's words.

"Then…draw!" Kazuki announced lifting his hand up towards his duel disk. "And, I think I'll activate the face down card I had last turn…go! Gryphon's Feather Duster!"

A powerful storm appeared around Kazuki's body, whipping the many sparkles around his body still getting swept up into the air. "Now, all spell and trap cards on my field are instantly destroyed, and for each one, I can increase my life points by five hundred…and since I've got three, that's fifteen hundred points back to me!"

The storm swept the remaining cards on Kazuki's field, shattering all three of the cards into millions of shards that just became millions of sparkles around his body. (KULP: 8200)

"Now then…you may be wondering," Kazuki chuckled fitting the four cards into his graveyard. "Sure, he may have gained life points, but why did this handsome young devil do that to his own face down cards?"

'_Well, that was a question on my mind…'_ Kazica thought as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head. '_…but you're no handsome devil…'_

"Well, allow me to show you!" Kazuki laughed loudly as three large crescent moons appeared over his head, sparkles popping around all three of them. "You see, all three of those face down cards were known as the Eclipsed Crescent Blades! When destroyed, these three cards can force you to discard the top two cards from your deck…but if they were destroyed by your card effect, you'd have to discard three cards instead…"

"…but that's not the case this time…Fire!"

All three of the crescent blades began to spin at a high momentum, sending a powerful storm of air that crashed at Kazica's feet, making her step back slightly due to the force of the attacks. Slowly, Kazica pulled the top six cards from her deck, fitting them into her duel disk's graveyard.

However, as every card was slipped into her graveyard, a chill fell down Kazica's spine, '_Urk…I think it's a safe bet he runs deck destruction…in which case, I'll have to end this before he gets into his tempo!'_

'…_Twenty-Two…_'

"Don't think that I'm done…not just yet! I activate the spell card, Foolish Burial!" Kazuki announced as his deck popped out of his duel disk's holster. "This spell allows me to send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard…and I'll choose Hammer Fist Golem!"

'_Hammer Fist Golem? Does that have a deck destruction effect?'_ Kazica thought as Kazuki shuffled his deck, and snapped it back into his duel disk.

"Next, I activate the magical charms of Monster Reborn! Allowing me to special summon the very monster I just sent to the graveyard!" Kazuki shouted as a bright light appeared overhead. "So…arise Hammer Fist Golem!"

From the light overhead, a large dark rock golem, in a crude human shape, crashed onto the ground, its fists replaced with a pair of large maces (1000/1600). "And now, since it was special summoned, I can now activate this little number, Inferno Reckless Summon! Now, I can special summon all copies of the Hammer Fist Golem from my hand, deck or graveyard! But, you can special summon all copies of your W-Wing Catapult if you want…"

"…I only have one of those in my deck," Kazica admitted lowering her head as two more Hammer Fist Golems crashed into the ground next to the original (1000/1600).

"As expected," Kazuki chuckled wagging his finger. "But now here's the kicker…my golems all gain four hundred attack points for every other monster on the field with the same name other than itself…and that's eight hundred points each!"

All three of the Hammer Fist Golems seemed to roar as a powerful dark aura pulsed over their bodies (1000/1600 + 800/0 x3). "And remember, I didn't normal summon yet…so I'll summon Mirror Golem!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a large gate like golem appeared behind the other three Hammer Fist Golems (0/0). As the gate opened, a large mirror was revealed, reflecting one of the Hammer Fist Golems (1800/1600 + 400/0 x3).

"What the?! How'd his golems get stronger?" Ami asked as the large golems all raised their hands up.

"…Kazuki played a monster with Mirror in its name," Lucian stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "It would stand to reason it has a power that goes with its name, like copying the name of one monster on the field. And since Hammer Fist Golems gain strength in groups, another just makes them more deadly…"

"Hammer Fist Golems!" Kazuki shouted as all three of the golems lumbered forward, spinning the maces as they charged at three of the machines, slamming into the X-Head Cannon, V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult, making them all explode in one shot.

That chill slipped up Kazica's spine again as her life points lowered slightly…only this time it was colder. (KALP: 5900)

"Finally, to end, I'll set up a little insurance," Kazuki announced as he fitted two of the remaining cards in his hand face down, making them appear before him. "Turn end."

'_Alright…I thought I had this duel in the bag…'_ Kazica thought as she drew her next card, the chill swept through her spine once more. '_I…I didn't think it was that cold here…'_

'…_Twenty-one…'_

"Alright, you've had your fun!" Kazica announced holding up one of the other cards she held. "I activate the continuous spell card, Soul Release! Now when a card is removed from play, I gain five hundred life points!"

"A handy card in the deck strategy you're running," Lucian muttered under his breath. '_…its too bad that Kazuki doesn't run that kind of deck…a deck that relies on strength, but rather, the life blood…and with the D MAN effect now in play…that might just have an effect on our little fair maiden…' _

"Now I activate the spell card, Soul Release!" Kazica announced as three cards popped out of her graveyard slot. "Normally, this card removes up to five cards, but I'll just remove three familiar cards…so now I gain life points!" (KALP: 7400)

Kazica lifted another card up, fitting it into her duel disk, "But they won't last for long! I activate another spell card! Dimension Fusion! At the cost of two thousand life points, we both special summon as many as possible monsters from our removed from play pile…but you don't have any at the moment!" (KALP: 5400)

"No…No I do not," Kazuki chuckled fingering a button on his duel disk, pressing it immediately allowing a large bronze cash register to appear in front of him, immediately turning into a demonic version of itself with fangs and a long tongue. "…but I can still use this to my advantage. By paying a thousand life points, I activate the continuous trap card, Monster Register!" (KULP: 7100)

Lucian's eyes widened for a brief second, '_That card…he didn't have that in his deck before…that must've been one of the cards Big Boss sent us…looks like it might work well for his deck…'_

"And how unfortunately for you, my dear," Kazuki chuckled with a bright smile appearing on his face. "You still have to special summon all three of those monsters…"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Ami muttered under her breath looking at her cell phone…still no answer from Cain.

"…it is…" Lucian commented crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Ami questioned.

"If that's what you want…then fine!" Kazica announced as she slapped all three cards onto her duel disk, making all three of the machines that were just destroyed reappear in three vortexes (1800/1500) (1600/1800) (1300/1500). "And now…"

That's when the cash register dinged loudly, allowing a large tongue to snap out of the register wrapping around Kazica's duel disk. "What the?!"

"Monster Register is a rare card…and rather dangerous too," Kazuki announced as he wagged his finger. "You see, each time one of us summons a monster, we're forced to discard the top cards of our deck equal to the level of the summoned monsters…so that means, you lose the top twelve cards of your deck!"

"WHAT?!" Kazica gasped as the tongue began to snap off cards from her deck.

'…_heh…only nine to go…'_

A large blast of cold wind crawled down Kazica's spine, this time making her rub her hands on her bare arms. What was even weirder, was the fact that her breath was actually being seen by everyone, including herself. '_Wha-what's going on?'_

'…_I'll make you pay…I'll make you pay for how you changed him!'_ Kazuki thought as a sadistic smirk crossed his face, his eyes glowing a bright orange.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah…Ah…ACHOOO!"

With that last sneeze, Cain snapped his head up, rubbing his nose slightly. "Dang it…someone's talking about me…"

Stretching his arms up in the air, a loud crack echoed through the room, making Cain's eyes widen slightly before he became completely got into a relaxed position in his seat. That's when his eyes trailed over to the screen, taking note of what the screen said. '_Damn it…that's right I didn't find a damn thing about these Mad Demons…And who knows what else is going on in this academy that I don't know about…'_

'…_sometimes I wish Mustang would get all this crap instead of me…'_

Cain's eyes slowly trailed over to his cell phone, noticing that the tiny device was flashing a few times, showing that there was a voice mail. '_…great…just what I needed this morning, another digit added to my phone bill…'_

Snapping the phone open and placing it up to his ear, Cain pushed the button allowing the message to play in his ear…

…

…

Clack!

Eyes widened, jaw dropped, and his hand twitching, Cain immediately swept up his uniform's coat and wrapped it over his shoulders. Not even the door stood a chance in his way as he slammed his foot into it, sending it slamming open into the hall, scaring whatever Obelisk Blues were unlucky to stand outside in the hall.

'_Damn it!'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_Damn it! He's got me locked! I can't use my combo like this!_' Kazica thought looking at the remainder of her hand. '_But…the same applies to him, although, I doubt he's really caring if he at this point about summoning…'_

'…_but that's where he'll be greatly surprised!'_

"Once again…I wish I had brought a magazine," Kazuki sighed rolling his eyes slightly.

"Come on Kazica!" Ami cheered loudly throwing her fist into the air. "Show this sparkling freak how we do things in the Ra Dorm!"

"…S-Sparkling freak?!" Kazuki snarled with a blood vessel appearing on both his forehead and on all of his sparkles. '_That does it! You're next! After all, you're part of the reason why he's acting this way, too!_'

"Alright Sparkles!" Kazica announced holding up another card from her hand, immediately fitting the card into her duel disk. "If I can't use one strategy, I'll just have to use my back up plan! I activate the spell, Limiter Removal!"

Many sparks began to fly among the four machines that rested on Kazica's field, empowering the X-Head Cannon (1800/1500 + 1800/0), Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600 + 1500/0), W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500 + 1300/0), and V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800 + 1600/0) making all four of the machines to sound off. "More than enough to finish you off!"

Kazuki merely crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his duel disk to cover his face. "…if you want to…feel free to try…"

"X-Head Cannon!" Kazica shouted throwing her hand up into the air towards the blue machine. "Attack Mirror Gol…"

"Sorry, to stop you there," Kazuki coughed. "But due to my Mirror Golem's effect, he cannot be targeted for an attack as long as I have another monster on the field. And I've got three."

"Well, if that's the case," Kazica stated with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. "X-Head Cannon! Attack one of the Hammer Fist Golems!"

Just as the dual cannoned machine took aim at the golems, many diamonds shot out from the ground around all four of the golems. "Sorry once more dear! But I activate my trap card, Erosion Shield!"

"Erosion Shield?" Kazica and Ami questioned as all four of the rock monsters exploded into shards of rock and dust.

"This trap card can only be activated when you declare an attack when I have two or more rock type monsters on the field," Kazuki stated fitting the four monster cards into his graveyard. "It automatically ends the battle phase, and then destroys all monsters on my field."

"How does that help you?" Kazica asked tilting her head slightly.

"Simple, cause after all that," Kazuki chuckled holding his hand up to his deck, allowing a card to pop out of his deck. "I can take a monster from my deck, a rock monster with zero attack points, and place it in my hand. Of course, you can do the same…but I doubt you have much left in that deck of ours, let alone a rock monster with zero attack points."

"Uh, you're right," Kazica stated placing another card onto her duel disk making it appear face down on her field. "All I can do is set a monster face down and end my turn…"

"And of course, all monsters affected by Limiter Removal," Kazuki chuckled as all four of the machines erupted into four bursts of fiery metal. "Are destroyed…too bad for you…"

Kazuki simply pulled the top card from his deck, holding up towards Kazica, "Now then, I'll activate the magical charms of Graceful Charity. No need for explanations here."

With three loud snaps, Kazuki fanned the three cards up in font of him, '_Hmm…now how do I want to destroy her? I could use Monster Register to deck her out…or I could wipe out her life points…decisions, decisions, decisions…'_

"I discard Full Moon Golem and Dark Megarock from my hand," Kazuki continued fitting the two cards into his graveyard slot before he held up another card. "Next, I'll summon Cutter Golem in attack mode!"

Erupting from the ground, a large steel golem stood tall revealing the countless blades that jutted from its body (1700/1200). And with a ding the Monster Register popped to life, wrapping a tongue around Kazuki's duel disk. "Of course, by summoning a monster like this, I take the effect of my own trap card. So, four cards get sent from the top of my deck to the graveyard…"

Kazica couldn't help but notice that all four of the cards that Kazuki discarded were monster cards, '_What is it you're planning?'_

"Next, I'd rather not have to deal with that face down monster," Kazuki sighed fitting one of the remaining cards into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Boulder Crush! You see, I need only to discard one rock type monster from my deck to the graveyard…"

The moment that Kazuki fanned his thinning deck out, the sparkled duelist plucked a single card from the deck and placed it into his graveyard. "…and it's curtains for your only defense."

"What?!" Kazica yelped before a large boulder crashed into her face down card, almost appearing out of thin air. "No!"

"Yes!" Kazuki laughed loudly as his graveyard slot began to glow brightly. "Now watch! This turn will spell your doom! I activate the effect of a monster card in my hand. You see, I can special summon this little number from my hand all by simply removing one rock type monster from my graveyard…or more if I so choose…"

The ground began to rumble greatly at the two duelists' feet, making both Ami and Kazica fall over while Lucian and Kazuki didn't seemed affected at all. The ground pulled open to allow several golem like creatures to leap into the air (including the three Hammer Fist Golems, the Morphing Jar, and the Mirror Golem), shattering into millions upon millions of diamond sparkles.

Holding up the selected card into the air, Kazuki's face curved into a creepy smile, "I remove twelve monsters from my graveyard! Now then, absorb their strength my great beast of the earth!"

"MEGAROCK DRAGON!"

The shockwaves of the summon rocked almost the entire island, making a familiar short blue student stop running and try to keep his balance. "What the?!"

Looking up towards the Ra Yellow dorm where he was going, Cain's eyes widened at the sight of the large stone dragon that slowly arose from the opened ground, its jagged body creaking as it slammed its jagged arms into the ground (8400/8400).

"That's quite the beast," Cain muttered under his breath, regaining his composure.

That's when it hit him.

"ACK! What am I doing here!?" Cain shouted pulling his hair a few times before he ran off towards the yellow dorm. '_For all I know, that could be the very monster that…'_

Before Cain could take three steps, the large dragon pulled its head back, unleashing a large amount of mud to crash into the ground. "…no…"

"NO!"

Back at the yellow dorm, mud covered the entire ground in front of Kazuki, having knocked out all of the students that were nearby with the force of the attack…

…save for three…

Kazuki himself.

Lucian.

…and one scared Ra Yellow girl that now sat on the ground in front of him. (KALP: 0)

'_Wha…what just happened?!'_ Kazica screamed in her head, taking note of the damage that the attack had done, even knocking out Ami due to the force of it. '_This…this is just like last year!'_

"…did you have to be so messy?" Lucian growled wiping some of the mud off of his cloak.

Unscathed by his own attack, Kazuki chuckled as his dragon disappeared along with his Cutter Golem. "Oh please, that's why you wear the cloak right? Its certainly not for fashion's sake."

"…one of these days I'm going to kill you," Lucian stated as both he and Kazuki turned their eyes on Kazica. "Now then, get on with what you need to do…"

Lifting his hand up in front of his face, Kazuki slowly walked towards Kazica, his right hand now glowing a bright orange, only growing stronger with each passing step he took towards her. "…Don't need to tell me twice…I just want to savor this moment…"

Kazica wanted to run…she knew that she had to run…but, her legs wouldn't move…

Before she knew it, Kazuki stood right above her, his hand now burning passionately with sparkles all around it. "Now then…any last words girl?"

Kazica opened her mouth to speak…

"TOO LATE! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Slamming his hand directly into Kazica's abdomen, sending all the air from her lungs and making her eyes fade greatly, Kazuki pushed his had _into_ Kazica's chest. Through her veins, the very same orange aura that had surrounded Kazuki's hand had erupted around Kazica's entire body.

Then, in one swift movement, Kazuki pulled his hand from Kazica's chest, holding a small glowing red orb that had a pair of sad glowing yellow eyes peering from it. Kazuki squeezed it a few times, allowing a small squeak to fill the air. "It's done…so, what exactly is this thing?"

"…Idiot…" Lucian sighed shaking his head. "Never mind, well then…I suppose it can't be helped, you've never seen what makes up a person's mind…Memories, personality, or whatever is precious to a person…From the look of what you've got…that might be the memories of that girl…"

"Anyway, that orb you're holding needs to be processed…the D. MAN Project only grants us the ability to acquire whatever is precious to the victim, the power it projects is like a diamond in the rough, and needs to be perfected…"

"And how the hell do I go about doing that?" Kazuki asked squeezing the soul a few more times. "Heh…kinda squishy…"

"Simple, you condense it in your own body…" Lucian answered crossing his arms at the surprised Kazuki, the sparkles all falling to the ground. "…what's the matter now…?"

"How do you expect me to put this in my body exactly," Kazuki sniffed the soul a few times.

"…how do feed yourself?" Lucian muttered walking away.

"Whatever…" Kazuki muttered before turning to Kazica, taking note that she was still breathing, but her eyes had lost the spark of life. A large smirk grew on the golem duelist's face. "…I'm just glad that she's like this now…that only leaves only a handful of more targets for me to face before he'll be back to his true form…heh!"

A few minutes later, with both Kazuki and Lucian gone from the area, Cain ran to the former duelist battle field, taking note of both the mud and the fact that several students were slowly standing to their feet from the shockwave that had erupted from before. With his eyes turning left and right, Cain searched for…

"Brother!"

There was Ami, standing at the wall that had Kazica sitting up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. Slowly, Cain approached the two Ra Yellow girls, his usual harsh look melting away. "…Ami…what happened here?"

"…brother…" Ami stated rubbing her arm as she turned towards Kazica. "…I…I don't know, but something's wrong with Kazica…"

"Kazica…what's wrong?" Cain stated kneeling slightly towards the Ra Yellow girl.

"…I want to go home…"

Cain blinked a few times in confusion, but then he heard Kazica repeat herself, "…I want to go home…"

"…Ami…tell me…what happened here," Cain growled clamping his right fist tightly, a small clank sound echoing slightly through the air.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Monster Register / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points to activate this card. Whenever a player Normal Summon or Special Summons a monster, that player must send the top cards of their deck to the graveyard equal to the level of the summoned monster.

**Image:** A large old time register with a demonic face on it

_This card was used by X in Yugioh GX._

**Hammer Fist Golem / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1600 / Rock/Effect:** For each other 'Hammer Golem' monster on your side of the field, increase this card's attack points by 400 points. If this card attacks your opponent directly, cut the damage in half.

**Description:** extremely large, crude man-shaped statue that had its arms replaced with a pair of maces

**Mirror Golem / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** This card cannot be targeted for an attack as long as you have a face up 'Golem' monster other than this card. When this card summoned, select one face up monster on the field. Treat this card's name as the selected card's name as long as this card remains face up.

**Description:** A large gate like golem with a large mirror in its gate.

_**Cutter Golem**_** / **_**Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200 / Rock**_**/**_**Effect: **__When this card successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may increase this monster's attack points by 200._

_**Description:**_ a very large steel golem with several blades jutting from its arms, shoulders and back.

_**Erosion Shield**_** / **_**Trap**_** / **_**Effect**__: This card can only be activated when you have two or more Rock type monsters on your side of the field and your opponent declares an attack. End the battle phase. After this card's resolve, destroy all Rock monsters on your side of the field. If more than three monsters are destroyed with this card's effect, you and your opponent may add one Rock monster from your deck with 0 attack points. If your opponent adds a card to their hand with this effect, they must show you what it is._

**Image:** Many diamonds erupting from the ground around many statues.

_**Boulder Crush**_** / **_**Normal Spell **_**/ **_**Effect:**__ Discard one Rock-Type monster from your deck. Then, destroy one face down card on the field._

**Image:** A large boulder crashing into a small village.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fomalhaut:** Heh…fools…they have no idea of my power!

This duel was nothing! I'll show my strength and power! I'm not called Pride for nothing!

_**The Onslaught continues, the power of Pride growing in strength with person that falls to the Star Duelist's feet! Is victory even possible against this opponent? **_

_**But…didn't he lose to Ami?**_

_**Next time! **__**Chapter 40: Impossible Odds**_

**Fomalhaut:** That duel didn't count!

And I'll more than make up for it!


	40. Chapter 40: Impossible Odds Part 1

_**Pride…**_

_**Comes from the Latin word - Superbia…**_

_**Oddly enough, most people see it as one of the seven deadly sins that taint our very world's existence. However, Pride is normally viewed as excessive or as a vice, and is considered that as proper or as a virtue…**_

_**And when viewed as a virtue, pride in one's physical appearance and abilities are known as virtuous pride, the greatness of the soul…and as opposed as a vice it is called vanity or vainglory.**_

_**I am neither virtuous nor am I a man of sinful nature (even though I am a Saint of Sin)…rather my Pride is a crown of mine…**_

_**It makes me greater!**_

_**Pride acknowledges the good and noble…rejecting the weak and the insipid!**_

_**Everyone needs Pride! **_

_**Without it…Without it…We would remain subservient!**_

_**The world needs me! Life thrives with pride!**_

_**Fomalhaut? That is merely my mundane name…and by the end of the day everyone will recite this new fact…**_

_**I…AM…PRIDE!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Impossible Odds**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Time was an illusion…

…Whether it was when he was drawing and lost track of it…or when Lucian or anyone tried to waste his time…

Fomalhaut hated the clock on the wall…hell, what does the Saint of Pride actually like?

Whatever the likes of the Saint of Pride were, they could be nothing more than passing dreams as he stood in front of the crashing waves that pulled back and then flung the salty water at his boots. Starring at the forever horizon before him, Fomalhaut crossed his arms, allowing the salty air to whip about his white hair, "…How long are you going to stay hidden?"

"Aw…

A large amount of sand erupted into the air, revealing a rather annoyed Hito now standing behind his fellow Saint of Sin. "What gave me away? I thought I did a good job at hiding…"

"…for someone trying to become shinobi," Fomalhaut replied not bothering to take his eyes away from the water. "You need to control your breathing…"

"I never could hold my breath for long," Hito chuckled walking up next to Fomalhaut.

"…what do you want anyway?" Fomalhaut asked narrowing his brow moving his eyes slightly to glare at the Saint of Wrath that stood next to him.

"Just thought you might want to know that Kazuki managed to get one of his targets down for the count," Hito stated.

Spinning around from the sea, Fomalhaut had his overcoat's tail flap behind him as he began to walk away, "…that has no bearing on what I have planned…why do you even bother me by giving me this crap?"

"I'm just a messenger from Lucian," Hito growled pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket and tossing it towards Fomalhaut. "Speaking of, he's got a small request of you…"

The Saint of Pride didn't even listen to Hito, rather he just continued to walk away. Not liking to be ignored, Hito snatched up the note and began to chase after Fomalhaut, "You hear me? I said that…"

The next thing that Hito realized was the fact that he was being held up by his neck, lifting him a good two feet off the ground. His eyes widened when he noticed that Fomalhaut was only holding him up with one hand, and his grip was tightening, "I said this once, but it perhaps you're the one who's hard of hearing. Lucian has no bearing on what I have planned…so why don't you become a good lapdog and go lick Lucian's feet like the weakling you are?"

However, in a large puff of red smoke, Fomalhaut's widened as he saw that he was no longer grasping Hito's neck…but a log that was dressed up in a similar manner to the Saint of Wrath. "…it appears I've been logged…"

Slamming the log into the sand, Fomalhaut mere turned around shaking his head disapprovingly. "…Hito…when you're done being a lapdog, come to me…I've got a little something that you might be interested in."

From his hiding place in the trees, Hito couldn't help but rub his neck…still showing the marks that were left behind from Fomalhaut's hands. '_…w-what the hell was that?! I didn't even see him move!'_

There was something with Fomalhaut…something that Hito had never seen before as his life as 'Garu Honzou'.

One had to admit…messing with Fomalhaut would more than likely get someone to have their neck broken and not even realize it…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Obelisk Blue Male Dorm, the highest point that a male student on the island could achieve in their school career. Although it was a long and arduous path to take if you were originally in the red dorms, it was well worth it to enjoy the many bonuses that came with the prestigious blue uniform overcoat…

The A-Class food…

The higher probability to become sponsored by a duel company in the pro leagues…

The social events that seemed to take place between the Obelisk Blue Male and Female dorms…

…these reasons and so much more were the reasons why the students of the yellow and red dorms looked at the blue coated students with envy.

Even the building itself was a reason why people would scamper to it, although the overall design was that of a blue medieval castle, the inside of the building was rather technologically up-to-date, and not just the security systems that were usually updated every other week.

The recreation room was large enough to have a decent game of football in (not that anyone actually tried that), filled to the brim with video games, several televisions that were placed on the walls above, and several billiard tables. It was a rarity to not see at least a small group of students gathered in the room on the weekend at any time…

In fact, there was a large group of the Blue Duelists in the room, making a bet on a duel that was currently going on…

"I release my two Batterymen!'

A powerful spark of electricity erupted over the field, changing and molding into a large dragon and tyrannosaurus rex hybrid creature, its body fully mechanical and sparking with electricity (2400/1000 + 1000/0). "For the Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

The opposing blue stepped back, looking at his three cybernetic serpentine dragons (2100/1500 x3), all three now looking a lot like lightning rods in front of the electrical dragon. "Urk!" (OB2LP: 1000)

"Time to end this!" The first blue student announce throwing his hand forward. "Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon! Attack the Cyber Dragon in the middle!" (OB1LP: 1700)

A powerful explosion rocked the recreation room…but it wasn't from the attack, rather, it came from the two large doors that led into the room, garnering all the attention of all the students in the room to see the open doors…

…and the white haired student who stood in the open doorway…

As he took a step forward, the Saint of Pride remained silent as he walked into the room, his eyes darting left and right, as if he was a predator looking for his next meal. There was something off about him…something that the other blue students took note of, but couldn't put their fingers on…

…until one large, muscular Obelisk Blue Student stepped forward, narrowing his eyes down at the white haired duelist. "…well, well, well…didn't think you'd show your face around here, Fomalhaut."

Fomalhaut didn't even seem to acknowledge that he was being addressed by his fellow blue student…he was just looking at the others. "Hey!" The larger blue student grabbed Fomalhaut by the collar of his overcoat. "Are you even listening to me when…"

That's when he stopped…Fomalhaut had somehow disappeared from his hands, and the large blue student wasn't the only one surprised by this, several other students were freaked out by this.

"Ah!!" the duelist who had the Cyber Dragons earlier screamed loudly, getting everyone else to see that Fomalhaut was standing directly in front of him. How he managed to get over there was beyond everyone else.

Fomalhaut sighed and shook his head almost sadly, "…I guess that idiot Kaiser's not the fun loving type of guy now is he? I'd figure he'd hanging at least with a small group of you…"

"You think we acknowledge that idiot Mustang as a Kaiser?" The large Obelisk blue chuckled as several of the other students did as well.

"…I had heard he was rather unpopular in the blue dorm," Fomalhaut replied running his hand through his white hair. "But, I at least thought the blue dorm would support him…"

"HA!" The whole room of blue students laughed loudly into the air at the same time.

The large Obelisk Blue, who seemed to become the spokesman for the large group of blues, stepped forward, "Are you kidding? That Die Hard Jackass doesn't deserve to be Kaiser! Associating himself with the Red Dorm's scum!"

"Dating our girlfriends!"

"Claiming to be a gift among women!"

"Taking a bite from my meatball sub without asking!"

Fomalhaut couldn't help but sweatdrop as all the blues gave rather childish reasons for their dislikes of the Die Hard Kaiser…although the meatball sub and dating their girlfriends did sound plausible…

"But, what makes it worse, is that he thinks that he can be a good enough Kaiser!" The Large blue student roared into the air. "The Colossal Kaiser…Goliath Munchausen, he was a man we could respect! He earned everything he had…and what did Mustang do? All he did was defeat the so called Dark World Prince!"

"You sound as though neither would've been suited for the position," Fomalhaut commented crossing his arms.

"Indeed…Vic was only interested in being at the top and commanding respect," One of the other blues walked out, this one being the duelist who ran the thunder monsters. "And Mustang…well, it's not that hard to imagine why he'd want to become Kaiser."

The Saint of Pride had to admit that.

"We wouldn't let him hang with us, even if he wanted to," The Obelisk Blue who had the Cyber Dragons stated standing up behind Fomalhaut, an angry look appearing on his eyes. "He doesn't respect the blue like we do…"

"Going again with the fact he hangs with red students?" Fomalhaut asked, getting a wave of nods from the blues. "…okay…then would you have preferred Vic Vanhemer to be the Dark World Kaiser?"

"It was a pit between a rock and a hard place," The Cyber Dragon Blue Duelist replied under his breath. "Its not like we had a choice…this academy's rank isn't a democracy."

"Well…what if it was?" Fomalhaut proposed lifting a finger up towards the trio, and then raising his arms up to the other blue students.

"What are you talking about?" The larger duelist growled raising an eyebrow.

"I give you all a choice," Fomalhaut chuckled lifting up his left arm, snapping his duel disk into place with the life point counter lighting up. "You can either continue to bow to the idiot at the top…or you can acknowledge me as your newest Kaiser!"

Once again, Fomalhaut was assaulted with a wave from the blue students, only this was a wave of laughter, mostly generated by the three students that had majorly talked. The large one was able to gather his head and stomp forward, "Oh please! What makes you think you're qualified to lead the blue dorm?!?"

"Oh, you don't believe me, now do you?" Fomalhaut chuckled holding up his deck of cards towards the three. "Then I'll prove it…to all of you! I'll take on all of you, three at a time!"

A majority of the Blue Students began to mutter to each other until the three students who spoke up before hand stepped forward, their own duel disks humming to life. The larger duelist scowled down at Fomalhaut as he slammed his cards into his duel disk, "A little cocky now aren't ya? I am Hanzaki! Obelisk Blue Student ranked at number thirty-seventh here at the academy!" (HLP: 8000)

"Number sixty-second student," The Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon duelist spoke up taking several feet away from Hanzaki. "Francisco!" (FLP: 8000)

"And me!" The Cyber Dragon user shouted pumping his fists into the air. "Ranking in at number fifty even, I am the great Jack!" (JLP: 8000)

Fomalhaut chuckled as he slowly pulled his six cards in front of him, "And me? Oh…I'm going to the very top…soon to be rank number one…my name…"

"My…name…My name is…!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in another part of the Obelisk Blue dorm, the rooms where the students resided, two certain students were having a small meeting. "…So, no Cain this time?"

Mustang shook his head as he turned towards the window, seeing the docks in front of him, "Unfortunately, he won't be joining us today, the short guy went to see off a friend of his off the island…"

"What happened?" Vergil asked raising an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't tell me," Mustang answered back quickly. "And I doubt he will…Cain's got a little bit of pride to him, one could say that's one of his better traits, but I doubt that he would acknowledge it…"

Vergil didn't respond, all he did was cross his arms over his chest…if his guess was correct, than he and Cain now had something in common than when he first met the blue duelist.

"Anyway, about a few nights ago," Mustang started turning his head back to Vergil. "We still have no idea what happened…but we do know what the results were…That Hito Kiri duelist."

"I swear, people must like red hair on this island or something," Vergil chuckled at his small joke, although, Mustang seemed to remain silent, just waiting for him to finish. '_Well…I thought it was funny…_'

"Anyway, according to a few people and resources," Mustang stated looking down at his desk, lifting up the papers he had gathered. "That Hito character is actually Garu, going all red…but frankly, that can't be right. There's no way someone can change like that over night."

"Indeed," Vergil replied rubbing his chin. "The hair is a possibility for change, as well as the personality maybe…but his body…the height, the muscles…there's no way he could've gone through a growth spurt at one time!"

"Of course, we have no evidence that would support or disregard this theory," Mustang replied shaking his head. "All we have are our memories…and that's not even enough to get people take notice…heck, there wasn't a lot of information on Garu in the first place, so he's just basically a John Doe."

"…so essentially, you're saying that even if he disappeared, no one would notice?" Vergil pieced together raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I would think that would just be a side bonus," Mustang stated before falling on his behind on his bed. "Even if that would be case, there are several people who don't have past… why bother coming here for someone like that? And more for the matter, what happened that night? Weren't we facing quite a few other students?"

"…I remember you getting your ass handed to you by a girl," Vergil pointed out.

A large blush crept onto Mustang's face when that was mentioned, making him turn away from Vergil, "Ahem…w-well, now's not the time to actually reminisce about these things…we need to decide what we have to do for the future…"

"Well, what exactly are the problems?" Vergil asked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"My name…my name is Pride!" Fomalhaut shouted pulling off his sixth card, creating a small force that skidded across the blue plated floor. "The next Kaiser of the academy…Kaiser Superbia!" (PLP: 8000)

"Heh, Kaiser Superbia?" Hanzaki chuckled, getting both Francisco and Jack to laugh along with him including the rest of the blue students. "Please…you've still got a long way to go before you call you by silly nicknames…"

"Indeed, we know you're Fomalhaut, number one troublemaker here at the academy," Francisco added shaking his head.

"And you're crazy if we'd let a disgrace like you reach the top!" Jack finished throwing his hand to the side.

"Well…then let's see what the cards themselves think shall we?" Fomalhaut replied scanning over his cards, before plucking one from his hand. "And I'll start by summoning Star Fang in attack mode!"

A large amount of stars fell from the tall ceiling, crashing in front of Fomalhaut, building up in to a large black furred wolf with many white and yellow stars appearing on its body (1800/0). "And for the next move, I'll set two cards face down…"

Jack blinked a few times, taking note that both Hanzaki and Francisco were nodding to him, then with a large smirk on his face, Jack held up his sixth card. "You're going to regret messing with a student of the Cyber Style!"

"Oh…I thought that was just a myth?" Fomalhaut questioned twirling some of his hair in his fingers.

"You wish it was!" Jack laughed holding up a spell card between his fingers, showing a small metallic serpentine dragon going through a large repair shop. "I activate the quick-play spell, Cyber Chop Shop! By paying a thousand points, I can special summon one level three or lower machine type monster from my hand!" (JLP: 7000)

Pulling another card, Jack slapped the card into his duel disk, creating a large orb of light in front of him. "The downside is any monster I summon with can't be sacrificed and is destroyed at the end of the turn…but with what I've got planned, I won't have to worry about that! I special summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

The light shattered into the same serpentine mechanical dragon that was on Jack's spell card, its gears grinding loudly as Jack pulled up another card (1100/600). "And since my monster was special summoned, I can activate the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon! So for the mere cost of letting you summon as many of those nasty little Star Wolves…"

"Star Fangs," Fomalhaut replied slapping the cards onto his duel disk, creating two more of the star covered black furred wolves (1800/0 x3), making all three of the wolves howl loudly.

"Whatever!" Jack replied holding up three of the cards from his deck. "You see, thanks to my Proto-Cyber Dragon's effect, it's treated as a Cyber Dragon! So I can summon all three of the Cyber Dragons to the field!"

Indeed, the moment that Jack slapped all three cards on his field, the three cybernetic dragons roared to the field (2100/1600 x3), spiraling around Jack's body as a large smirk appeared over his face. "Now…I'll set a card face down…and end my turn, destroying the Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

The moment that the Cyber – Proto Dragon exploded into millions of triangles, Hanzaki snapped off his deck of cards. "And in turn, starts my onslaught! And what better way than to activate the spell card, Star Blast!"

'_That dumb Saint of Wrath used that card if I'm correct…_' Fomalhaut thought to himself, thinking about adding that card to his deck since it probably could work well for his deck.

A large explosion of stars rocked the field as Hanzaki slapped one of his cards onto his duel disk, drawing the stars in front of him, "For a simple five hundred points of life, I can lower the level of one monster in my hand by one…turning my level five monster in my hand into a level four…so give it up for Summon Reactor AI!" (HLP: 7500)

'_Summon Reactor?_' Fomalhaut questioned as the stars scattered into the air, forming into a large man shaped machine that looked to be part military plane and helicopter, crashing its large feet into the ground (2000/1400). "…looks like a reject Metal Gear…"

"Keep making jokes, funny man," Hanzaki snarled fitting three more cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his Summon Reactor AI, "We'll see who has the last laugh!"

"Which will be me!" Francisco announced spinning his sixth card from his deck into his hand, immediately holding up a spell card, allowing a large amount of light to flow over his body. "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! Being in blue, I'm sure even you know what this card is capable of!"

Fomalhaut shrugged his shoulders as Francisco pulled off the three cards from his deck and immediately slid two of them into his duel disk's graveyard. If there was one thing that Fomalhaut learned was that when a duelist did that, it was pretty well certain that the duelist had a dead set plan. "The monsters I discarded were my Batteryman AA, two of them, which makes it perfect for me to activate two of the copies of Battery Charger! And for the mere cost of five hundred points for each…" (FLP: 7000)

Two bolts of lighting struck the ground in front of Francisco, transforming into two slim orange robotic like monsters that resembled that of batteries, surging with electricity at their joints (0/0 + 2000/0 x2). "And since both of my Batterymen are in attack mode, they gain one thousand attack points for each other on the field! And since I've got the third in my hand, why wait to summon it?"

Slapping the final trio of the Batterymen AA on the duel disk, the third and final appeared in between the other two, more electricity surging between them all (3000/0 x3). "Next…I'll set one card face down…and end my turn."

Before he even drew, Fomalhaut shook his head at the three duelists, "…you three…just made this much easier…"

"Huh?" Hanzaki, Jack and Francisco questioned at the same time until Hanzaki stomped forward. "What the hell are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed, we've got seven powerful monsters out on the field in our first turns!"

"And it shows your true colors!" Fomalhaut shouted back placing his fingers on top of his deck. "If you were really willing to defeat me…why didn't you three attack me?"

"We couldn't it! The rules state that in team duels that no one can attack on their first turn!" Jack replied.

With a second shake of his head, Fomalhaut snapped off the top card from his deck, "You fools! Whoever said this was a team duel? I said I'd take on all three of you at once!"

All three of the opposing blues stepped back, realizing that Fomalhaut was right…

…but it was too late.

"We're ending this!' Fomalhaut shouted before all three of the Star Fangs roared loudly into the air, creating a powerful golden aura around his body, flaring up into the air as he clamped his fists. "Prepare yourselves you fools! I activate the effect of all three of my Star Fangs!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In another Obelisk Blue's room, a familiar white haired young man sat on the ground at the foot of his large bed, his head resting on top of his knees, trying to hide his face. His right arm fell limp to the ground, yet was clenching onto something tight, as if for dear life…

As he pulled his hand back, the young man closed his head back, showing that he had a few tears rolling down the sides of his face a few minutes ago, '_…why? Why Kazica?_'

This wasn't like Cain…the only tears he had ever shed were ones when had the worse pain of all last year…one that gave him his strangest rumor of all…

But rumors were the last thing on his mind, and that was more apparent as Cain opened his right hand and looked at the small broken half of a coin he held tightly before. Memories appeared in his head, memories of when Cain had first met Kazica…memories of the duel they had…

…the duel, which she worked hard to acquire a certain card to give Cain back his hope…

…and the duel that had brought them closer together…

And on that Christmas Eve that Cain had given her this half of the coin…the other half was around his neck. This half was supposed to be around hers…but, when she was about to leave, Kazica relinquished it to Cain. And the words she spoke left a deeper scar in his body than all his previous battles that he went through the previous year…

"…_I'm sorry Cain…but I just want to forget everything about this place…and that means you as well…I'm sorry…_"

"ARGH!" Cain roared slamming his right fist into the floor next to him, making a loud crashing sound to echo through the room, canceling the growls and whimpers that were coming from the short duelist. '_Why…why did it have to be her?!?_'

Just as he was about to slam his fist into the floor once more, a large explosion rocked the entire building's foundations, making Cain look up immediately with a few question marks popping over his head…

For a few seconds, Cain looked at his fist, thinking that this was probably more a powerful punch than he gave credit for…but when a second explosion rocked the building, Cain immediately stood up reaching for his overcoat… '_I'll have to weep another time…its time to kick someone's ass…_'

Back in the recreational room…

Hanzaki stumbled backwards to the ground his duel disk starting to spark up with the sudden boost of energy that surged through it. Jack and Francisco were already on the ground, knocked out from a few minutes earlier when their opponent pulled these crazy moves from almost out of no where. (JLP: 0) (FLP: 0) (HLP: 100)

"…now do you see the level of difference…" Fomalhaut asked as the powerful dark aura surged behind him, changing and warping back into a large man-shaped like creature. "…the level of difference that's between us?" (FLP: 8000)

The other blue students were practically statues, unable to turn away from the sheer power and strength that was just shown in front of them. When he didn't get a response from Hanzaki, Fomalhaut slowly began to walk towards the larger duelist, his mysterious creature behind him lifting its hand up. "I guess you wouldn't…after all, once a moron, always a moron…you're completely blinded by your desires to be the best that you couldn't see the real king before you…"

"Who…n-no, what are you?!?" Hanzaki questioned, slowly trying to crawl backwards, anyway to get away from the other blue student who was gaining another step closer and closer towards him.

"…I thought we already went over this," Fomalhaut chuckled pulling his hand back as his monster did the same. "I told you…"

"I…"

Both Fomalhaut and his monster slammed their fists into Hanzaki's chest, looking as though both had entered into the large blue's chest. "…am…"

As both Fomalhaut and his mystery monster pulled their hands back, a small white orb appeared in the Saint of Pride's hands, sparking up as a Pride closed his hand on it, his body glowing slightly in a white aura. "…Pride!"

The other obelisk blue students began to inch their way over to the large open doors, after what had happened with their fellow students.

Fomalhaut lifted his hand up, motioning over to him, "…next…"

That was all the other students needed to leap into action, turning around to rush the door, pushing each other to the ground in order to escape from Fomalhaut and his weird power…

"Going somewhere?" Fomalhaut asked standing directly in front of the now closed doors, holding out his arms with a sinister look on his face. "That's rather rude of you all…I still want to have some fun…" As he said this, Fomalhaut casually shuffled through his cards, before snapping the deck into his duel disk. "…so…who wants to duel a champion?" (PLP: 8000)

At first all of the Obelisk Blues took a step back...until a small Blue Student stepped forward, a look of worry on his face. "I…We're not afraid of you!" (OBLP: 8000)

That's when a large amount of the Obelisk Blues nodded to each other, lifting their duel disks up towards Fomalhaut, all of them backing up the smaller blue student, "…we won't let you disregard the name of Obelisk Blue Dorm!" (OBLP: 8000 x 26)

"…hmm…" Fomalhaut muttered to himself, rubbing his chin as he looked at his six cards. "Twenty-seven Obelisk Blue Elites against the one and only Saint of Pride…"

Fitting two of the cards in his duel disk, the face down cards appeared directly in front of the Saint of Pride, and when the star duelist slapped a single monster on his duel disk, the horizontal card appeared before him. "…now that doesn't seem fair…"

"Tough luck!" The small Obelisk Blue Duelist shouted as he, along with the other twenty-six duelists drew at the same, all of them holding up their cards into the air before they slapped their cards onto their duel disks. "You wanted to duel, and we're all going all!"

"I summon!"

In an almost constant barrage of lights, Fomalhaut didn't even blink at the almost daunting amount of monsters, all of them ranging from the expected machine type monster to the rare yet powerful plant type monster. And taking a step forward, the smaller Obelisk Blue student stepped forward, brimming with confidence and lifted his hand to his large white furred creature that had a long face and a pair of tusks sticking from its large mouth (1800/0). "Fossil Tusker!"

"…serious question, do all the Obelisk Blues believe in a rush strategy?" Fomalhaut questioned with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Seriously, those three idiots ran rush decks, and you all are trying for a full on rush…albeit, with all of the attack points you've got there, you can easily take me down…"

"Then watch and learn as we do so!" The smaller blue shouted as his monster charged forward first. "Fossil Tusker! Attack the face down monster, Fossil Tackle!"

With a loud roar, the wooly monster slammed into the face down monster, sending the card flying back into the air, making it transform into a small man dressed in a white toga with six yellow wings popping out of his back (1400/900).

"Now, since my Fossil Tusker managed to destroy a monster," The smaller blue explained as the Fossil Tusker breathed in a large amount of air into its opened maw. "You get blasted with four hundred points automatically!"

Just as the Fossil Tusker unleashed a powerful burst of toxic gas, Fomalhaut merely pushed a single button on his duel disk, creating a large glowing ring appear around his body, pushing the gas to the side of him. "In response, I activate my trap card, Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment…so, with a cost of a card, I can negate all effect damage for the turn done to me."

"Yeah…well, you've still got twenty-six more attacks to deal with!" The small obelisk blue shouted as all the other blue students shouted out at the same time as well. "And all of them are direct attacks!"

"…not especially," Fomalhaut chuckled holding his hand in front of his deck, catching a single card that popped from the deck holster and into his hand. "Now…as you can see, that face down monster destroyed as known as Shining Angel…allowing me to special summon any light monster I so choose from my deck, as long as it has less than fifteen hundred points for attack. So, I think I'll special summon my Celestial Slayer!"

Slapping his newest card onto his duel disk, a large star appeared in front of Fomalhaut, exploding into a young, chibi blonde haired man dressed in a fancy golden overcoat and black pants. However, as the young man lifted his hands up, it was revealed that they both were covered with golden claws that seemed to be adorned with stars and moons on it (900/1500).

Needless to say, none of the blues were impressed with the small monster on the field, especially with the small army that they had in front of them. "That won't stop us! Destroy that monster!"

"…Apparently you all are as dimwitted as you look," Fomalhaut sighed with a shake of his head.

"Oh! You think so? Well, in case you haven't noticed," The smaller Obelisk Blue shouted as all of the monsters began to get closer and closer to the Celestial Slayer. "We've got more than enough…"

"Unfortunately, that's your downfall," Fomalhaut sighed as the chibi Celestial Slayer began to convulse and have his muscles growing. "Do you know of a monster known as Gyaku-Gire Panda?"

All of the Obelisk Blue students' eyes widened as the Celestial Slayer's muscles exploded outwards, becoming larger, stronger, and more angry looking (900/1500 + 13500/0). "I'll take your eyes as the answer…even with one attack, I can destroy any one of you and inflict a decent amount of your life points…"

But by pushing a small button on his duel disk, a large necklace of bombs appeared around the now burly Celestial Slayer's neck. "Or…I can take you all out with my trap card, Ring of Destruction! Now…by taking out my Celestial Slayer, I can destroy all of you at the same time!"

"B-But…won't you lose that much life points as well?" A random Blue Student asked raising an eyebrow as the bombs began to hiss loudly, showing that they were ready to explode.

"No…his trap, Pikeru's Circle of enchantment will block the damage for the rest of the turn," The small Obelisk Blue student explained with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "That includes damage done by him…so we're basically…"

"You're all…" Fomalhaut chuckled holding out his hand. "Screwed!"

A powerful surge of fire erupted around the buffed up Celestial Slayer, making it explode into a powerful flurry of stars that sliced through not only the monsters on the field, but also through all of the students, making them all fall to the ground in pain. (OBLP: 0 x 27)

"Hmm…and the weak shall inherit the earth…" Fomalhaut yawned slowly stepping over to the fallen students kneeling down to look at all of the cards that had crashed onto the ground, spilling all over. The blues may have been a bunch of fools, but, even amongst the dirt might be a piece of gold. "…what a bunch of nonsense…the weak are only here to be stepping stones on the path of greatness."

That's when the card caught his eye, and holding it up, Fomalhaut chuckled fingering the card, "Ah…that Star Blast card…just what I need…and now…"

Holding his right hand above his head, a powerful white aura slowly began to wash over the knocked out Obelisk Blue students…seeping into their bodies to pull out twenty-seven fiery orbs of light. And with an insidious smirk appearing on his face, Fomalhaut snapped his fingers, pulling the several white orbs into his hand…

…immediately crushing them into his palm, allowing the white aura to wash over his body. And as the aura began to recede into his body, Fomalhaut's face began curl up into an evil smile as he looked at his hands, "…I…I didn't think I would feel…that I would feel…"

"THIS GREAT!"

Kicking one of the Obelisk Blue Student's knocked out bodies, Fomalhaut sent it flying into one of the walls, with a lout smack, "I feel like I can take on an American League Football Player now! Heck! I bet I can toss a couple of those guys over my head!"

With his natural high creating his large smile, Fomalhaut slowly began to salvage through all of the cards that were scattered around the ground, hoping to find another gem…

"…what the heck are you doing?"

His ears twitching, Fomalhaut turned around to see Cain standing in front of the closed doors. However, as he turned around, his evil smile grew larger and larger as he slowly began to head towards the fellow white haired Obelisk Blue Student, "…oh, I'm just enjoying the afternoon…though it looks like I just missed one hell of a party…"

"…Are you going to keep lying through your teeth?" Cain asked raising an eyebrow at Fomalhaut, who just couldn't help but smile back. "Or am I going to have to beat the truth from that stupid grin on your face?"

Shaking his head, Fomalhaut combed his hand through his hair, "…you know…these guys didn't even make me break a sweat…"

That's when Cain blinked a few times, Fomalhaut just disappeared…until Cain felt a pair of hands clamp onto his shoulders, putting pressure on his body. "I know that fool Kazuki called dibs on you…but when compared to my power, he's nothing!"

'_W-When did he get behind me?!_' Cain's eyes widened shaking himself free from Fomalhaut's grip. "Wait…did you just say Kazuki? The same guy who seems…uh, questionable?"

"That fancy freak?" Fomalhaut questioned flicking some hair to the side. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth knowing such an idiot…"

That's when Cain's eyes narrowed his eyes, "You know something about him…"

"Much to my displeasure…" Fomalhaut replied twirling his hair in his pinky. "…Just looking at the guy and his sparkles…ugh, its enough to mentally scar a person for life…"

"You…" Cain growled lifting up his duel disk towards Fomalhaut. "You're going to tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"…is that a challenge I hear?" Fomalhaut chuckled lifting his hand up to his ear before he snapped his arm to the side. "Fine by me…according to the stats, you're one of the top dogs here, and you'd make an actual warm up for that damn Kaiser…"

"Kaiser…you mean…" Cain narrowed his eyes, as much as he wanted to see Mustang get his ass handed to him, letting this freak get what he wanted wasn't the best of plans.

"I take it you know what I'm after," Fomalhaut chuckled, closing his eyes as his duel disk clicked alive. "I aim to usurp the very respect…the very power…the same strength…As the Kaiser!"

"So…enough talking!" Fomalhaut shouted, his eyes snapping open, revealing that they were glowing a bright white. "I hope you're ready shorty!"

"DUEL!"

_Too be continued…_


End file.
